Los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: 29 años después de que Luffy y los Mugiwara tuvieran sus aventuras, aparecerá un nuevo equipo buscando el legado que el sombero de paja ha dejado y siguiendo el camino del Rey de los Piratas. ¡FINALIZADO!
1. ¡Pobres diablos!

**Hola como están, este es mi tercer fic, pero no será como los dos anteriores (los cuales fueron LuNa), aunque este tendrá un poco que ver con mi anterior historia pero esto será más adelante con un personaje muy especial.**

**Ojalá que les guste y recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Apenas amanecía, la isla de Cilos se veía en el horizonte, un chico veía con satisfacción que había por fin llegado a su, por ahora, destino. Un chico con cabello rojizo oscuro de punta, de apariencia más o menos delgada, de altura quizás 1.76m aproximadamente, en su espalda se podía ver una larga, aunque algo delgada, espada enfundada, en el costado izquierdo de su cintura estaba otra espada en su funda, pero esta mucho más pequeña, más que una espada común. Vestía una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta gris, y unos pantalones azules.

Sonreía desde su barca sin saber que en Cilos, isla de West Blue, había una base importante de la marina. Esto era lógico, ya que era una de las últimas paradas antes de llegar a Grand Line. Cuando al fin desembarcó, se dirigió a comprar algo de comida, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo ahí, su meta era regresar a Grand Line de donde era nativo. Al final se decidió por comer en un restaurante.

Cilos parecía una isla bastante tranquila, al menos en apariencia, por que en realidad era una isla vigilante, donde llegaba toda la información del West Blue, uno de los océanos más peligrosos, toda esta información era enviada a los cuarteles de la marina en Grand Line.

Numerosos capitanes eran enviados a Cilos, había dos opciones, o eran enviados a los cuarteles generales de la marina con un rango mayor al tener a West Blue "bajo control" por decirlo de alguna manera o simplemente terminaban derrotados por el poderío de los piratas de este océano. El capitán Resho tenía poco tiempo, quizás poco menos de medio año pero estaba haciendo de buena manera su trabajo, aunque solía quejarse de sus superiores.

Resho era un capitán no muy mayor, menos de 40 años seguramente, muy robusto y fuerte, con cabello corto negro y ojos pequeños, no tenía otra habilidad especial más que sus golpes, pero eso no era impedimento para salir vencedor en una batalla contra un pirata escurridizo.

- Todo parecía indicar hace tantos años que la era de los piratas había acabado, ahora está tan fuerte como al principio – le comentaba el capitán Resho a uno de sus marines.

– Si pero, el gobierno ha hecho de todo para atrapar a los piratas más peligrosos, y aún así no ha servido de nada – contestó el joven marine.

– Eso es por que han hecho todo mal, primero capturando a Gold Roger hace ya tanto tiempo haciendo que su tesoro se convirtiera en una leyenda, y después ejecutando a Monkey D. Luffy, iniciando la segunda etapa de la era de los piratas, ahora todos buscan los 10 tesoros del mugiwara – sentenció el capitán.

– Díganme algo que no sepa – murmuró una voz femenina que estaba al otro lado de la habitación del capitán en un escondrijo entre cuarto y cuarto, tratando de escuchar algo importante. Una chica algo alta, algo así como 1.74m., cabello rubio algo corto tal vez hasta los hombros, con una cinta verde en la frente, vestía una blusa de tirantes azul marino pantalón ajustado pero flexible de color café oscuro.

Tan sólo eran las 9 de la mañana y algunos empiezan con la fiesta desde temprano, un tipo algo gordo, entró al restaurante donde estaba comiendo nuestro protagonista, el hombre se tambaleaba por los influjos del alcohol, hasta que golpeó al joven de las dos espadas. – ¿eres idiota acaso? – le gritó al ebrio al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared. El pobre hombre no atinaba decir una palabra, sólo se rió de él. – ¿Así que te da risa, pobre diablo? Pues ahora verás como te apago esa sonrisita – le dijo maliciosamente antes de sacar su espada pequeña y apuntarla hacia su pecho, pero fue detenido por un par de marines.

Después de discutir un poco ya lo escoltaban hacia el cuartel de la marina. Poco a poco subían escalones hasta llegar a la oficina del capitán Resho. – así que un busca problemas eh, verás como tratamos aquí a los de tu clase – amenazó el fuerte marine.

– Ustedes no son nada, pobres diablos, si supieran quien soy yo, me temerían montón de imbéciles – contestó el joven.

- ¿Y entonces se puede saber quien demonios eres? – le preguntó burlonamente el capitán.

Un segundo después el joven saltó llevándose consigo a los dos que lo custodiaban para después azotarlos en el suelo, otros dos salieron a su paso, pero al recuperar su espada, la pequeña, aquellos quedaron fuera de combate rápidamente. – ¡¡Yo soy Ozzie, tienes el honor, pobre diablo, de conocer al futuro rey de los piratas!! – dijo con enorme confianza el espadachín.

Resho dio un golpe en su dirección pero Ozzie pudo esquivarlo por poco, el poderoso puñetazo hizo añicos donde curiosamente se escondía la chica espía. Al ver esto, el capitán activó una alarma, lo que le dio tiempo al joven de recuperar su espada larga, la cual comenzó a usar en vez de la pequeña, sonrió al ver el poder del capitán.

- ¡Maldito seas, Resho estaba apunto de hablar con los cuarteles de la marina, te das cuenta inútil! – le reprochó la chica a Ozzie quien le prestó poca atención – ¡voltea cuando te hable malviviente! – gritó enfurecida.

– Pues tampoco era un gran escondite, ¿sabes? – le contestó burlonamente el espadachín.

Esto hizo enfurecer más a la rubia pero no pudo actuar porque pronto la habitación se llenó de marines. Ozzie blandió su larga espada con su mano derecha, giró sobre su cuerpo, tomó la espada con ambas manos e hizo un corte que partió la pared, que a su vez cayó sobre algunos marines dando el tiempo para escapar, haciendo inútiles los esfuerzos de Resho por atraparlo.

La chica también aprovechó para huir. Descubierta y furiosa con Ozzie, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. El capitán bajó rápidamente junto a sus subordinados tratando de atrapar al pirata y de paso a la espía. – Te voy a matar inútil, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me costó poder espiar a Resho?, era muy cuidadoso y cuando al fin pude hacerlo llegas tú y lo arruinas – le gritaba furiosa la rubia a Ozzie mientras lo alcanzaba por las escaleras de la torre de la marina.

El pirata sólo podía pensar en lo molesta que era la chica y que podía llegar a ser un problema, qué ingenuo al subestimar las habilidades de la rubia. Los marines que el capitán había convocado mediante la alarma, empezaron a colmar las escaleras, pero el joven los hacía desaparecer uno tras otro hasta llegar a la entrada.

Al salir, ambos chicos cubrieron sus ojos por desacostumbre temporal a la luz solar, para descubrir luego que varios marinos se posaban tras la reja apuntando con escopetas. Ambos se escondieron detrás de un barril cada uno para protegerse de las balas.

– Esos pobres diablos, deberían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para ver que tan valientes son – dijo molesto Ozzie.

– No todo es la fuerza bruta, miserable – contestó la rubia al tiempo que de su espalda sacaba un arco. La joven empezó a disparar cuando tenía tiempo, Ozzie sólo vio con enorme sorpresa que a pesar de la premura de los disparos, todos daban en su blanco, uno a uno los marines caían con flechas en su cuerpo dejando el libre camino a la libertad.

– No quiero que me lo agradezcas inútil, como pago exijo tu vida, torpe – dijo la chica mientras ambos huían de una multitud de marinos a lo que el espadachín solo sonrió – por cierto, me llamo Anna, debes saber el nombre de quien te va a matar – culminó la rubia.

– Yo por lo pronto me voy de aquí, si me quieres acompañar estará bien, se ve que no eres nada débil – dijo Ozzie seguido de una carcajada.

A Anna no le quedó otra opción, llevaba ya bastante tiempo en esa isla y ya no tenía en que salir de ahí, así que subió al pequeño velero de Ozzie y ambos emprendieron la huida – ¿te das cuenta?, la base de Cilos era la principal informante de los acontecimientos de West Blue a la base de la marina en Grand Line, ahora si que no podré espiar en ningún lado, definitivamente tendré que matarte algún día – reclamaba Anna, aunque sabía que, por lo menos por ahora, no podría realizar su venganza puesto que el espadachín era fuerte y si la marina la empezaba a buscar, él le sería de bastante ayuda.

Así ambos chicos comenzaron un viaje, que para una era sólo temporal y para otro era el inicio de una gran aventura en donde cumplirían sus sueños.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia, algo corto el primer capítulo pero los siguientes serán más largos, por fa dejen reviews!!!**

**Nos vemos…**


	2. Tortugas

**Segundo capítulo Up, ojalá que sea de su agrado, conoceremos a un nuevo personaje y a su sueño, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Bajo el sol y sobre el tranquilo mar el pequeño velero de nuestros protagonistas navegaba. – sólo hay una isla más antes de llegar a Grand Line, ¿seguro que quieres ir? – Preguntó Anna.

– ¿Bromeas? Claro que quiero ir, no solo quiero, necesito ir – contestó Ozzie.

- Sí, sí, ya sé, los 10 tesoros, bla bla bla, como sea llegaremos a isla Tortuga en poco tiempo – comentó la rubia. Isla Tortuga era un isla pequeñísima, con sólo unos cuantos habitantes, muy cerca de Reverse Mountain, en la isla hay gran variedad y cantidad de tortugas (obvio que de ahí viene el nombre) y prácticamente se vive de comer carne o huevo de este reptil.

Durante todo el pequeño viaje Anna miraba a Ozzie con demasiada molestia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por el espadachín – oye Anna, cómo es que sigues tan enojada conmigo, no es para tanto – dijo riendo – tarde o temprano te iban a atrapar, ¿sabes? ja, ja, ja.

Anna se acercó a él furiosa – eres un verdadero idiota, estuve en ese pueblo durante casi 6 meses, en otras bases había robado valiosa información, me había costado trabajo infiltrarme y esconderme ahí, donde iba a estar la información mas valiosa y justo cuando todo me empieza a salir bien llegas tú y lo arruinas.

Ozzie bajó un poco la cabeza y con temor se atrevió a preguntar – ¿pero por qué es tan importante que robaras información?, eso no tiene nada de emocionante.

Después de un pequeño silenció Anna suspiró – tú no entiendes, mi objetivo es destruir al maldito gobierno, ellos no tienen perdón, por eso obtener información es primordial. Pero algún día lo lograré, me las pagarán esos malditos – dijo la rubia, Ozzie no se atrevió a preguntar cual era la razón de esa venganza.

– Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, el gobierno tampoco me cae bien – indicó Ozzie a lo que la arquera hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

La isla Tortuga se veía ya cerca y los dos jóvenes se prepararon para desembarcar, pero no se percataron que estaban siendo vistos desde lejos. – _"tiene una enorme espada, y ella un arco, mmm tal vez son cazadores, ¡no lo permitiré!"_ – se decía en sus pensamientos un chico escondido en una colina. Era algo alto pero muy delgado, cabeza toda a rapa, usaba unos pequeños lentes y de piel blanca. Vestía una camiseta amarilla con unos shorts blancos y sandalias. Además llevaba un extraño tanque como de agua en la espalda y a sus pies descansaba una extraña bazooka.

El chico esperó para ver las acciones de la pareja de forasteros y justo cuando se acercaban tomó su bazooka y disparó un torrente de agua hacia Ozzie, pero no contaba con que el pelirrojo tomaría rápidamente su espada pequeña y cortaría el fortísimo flujo de agua con un movimiento de la Mihara Masaie (nombre de la espada) , mientras Anna, que había saltado hacia atrás en el momento de la aparición del extraño, ya dirigía una de sus flechas al antebrazo del sujeto que, por supuesto, dio en el blanco, despojándolo de su arma.

El chico se retorcía de dolor al tener su brazo clavado al suelo con la flecha. – Ahora espero que te prepares para morir, pobre diablo, no debiste enfrentarte a mi – justo cuando Ozzie terminaba de decir esto y empuñaba su espada en dirección al extraño recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ya está desarmado. No tienes por que matarlo – lo regañó Anna.

Después de una breve explicación de lo sucedido ambas partes ofrecieron sus disculpas, aunque Ozzie estaba molesto por haber sido regañado por Anna. El joven extraño en cuestión se llamaba Sand, explicó que él pensó que ambos eran cazadores de tortugas, algo muy común entre quienes llegan a la isla, y que él sólo intentaba protegerlas pues eran algo muy querido para él.

- Y que extraña arma, ¿qué es eso? – le preguntó Ozzie.

– Ah sí, esto – dijo Sand mirando su modo de ataque con orgullo – es mi Element Bazooka, es capaz de disparar fuego, viento y agua a gran velocidad, todo con el tanque que tengo en mi espalda y un extraño mecanismo que es propulsado por 4 artefactos herencia de mi padre, estos artefactos, según me contaron, fueron traídos aquí hace ya mucho tiempo por un extraño y mi padre se hizo de ellos, tienen forma de concha marina y disparan viento con mucha fuerza, así que en los tanques tengo algo de alcohol y agua, cuando activo el mecanismo correcto el gatillo puede iniciar un chispa al mismo tiempo que parte del alcohol del tanque es liberado, así se crea fuego y gracias a los aparatos que disparan viento el fuego sale disparado de la Element Bazooka, el agua es más simple, sencillamente cambio el modo, el tanque de agua libera un poco y esta es disparada, cuando quiero expulsar viento sólo dejo la palanca de elección de mecanismo de este lado para que no se libere ni agua ni alcohol de los tanques.

Después de la explicación Anna y Ozzie se miraron desconcertados y asombrados con la inteligencia de su apenas conocido amigo – ¡wow! Sí que eres listo – le dijo el espadachín, cosa que la rubia confirmó. Sand se sonrojó un poco aunque claro que le gustaron los halagos, después de esto y de que Anna le curara la herida del brazo invitó a ambos a su casa.

La casa de Sand era algo pequeña pero acogedora, al entrar vieron como un mujer robusta algo avanzada en edad preparaba comida y un chiquillo de mas o menos 14 años le ayudaba a poner la mesa – qué bien que llegaste Sand, la comida está casi lista – le indicó la mujer.

– Gracias mamá, pero quisiera pedirte si podemos tener comida para 5 hoy – pidió el hijo a lo que su madre aceptó con gusto.

Todos fueron servidos con rica carne en caldo a excepción de Sand al que le sirvieron sólo ensalada. Ozzie y Anna miraron el plato con un poco de extrañeza – Sand es vegetariano, él no come carne – les dijo el niño ante la indiferencia del ingenioso joven.

Sand fue el primero en terminar su comida – es hora mamá, debo irme, ustedes dos se quedan en su casa, no se preocupen – la mujer no mostraba satisfacción ante las palabras de su hijo. Cuando Sand ya se había alejado un poco, Lita, a madre del nuevo amigo de nuestros protagonistas confesó la verdad del asunto.

– Sand fue a hablar una vez más con Jebediah, el gobernador del pueblo, cada semana él le ofrece una audiencia individual, pero nunca escucha lo que mi hijo tiene que decir, ese hombre no me agrada, temo que algo le pueda pasar a Sand si lo sigue hostigando.

Anna la miró con curiosidad – pero… ¿Cuál es la queja de Sand, por qué va cada semana? – preguntó la rubia.

Lita tomó aire – esta isla tiene poco que ofrecer, además de amabilidad, sólo esas tortugas. Creo que al llegar se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de tortugas que hay en esta isla, para Sand los animales son un tesoro, es por eso que es vegetariano. En resumen cerca de aquí hay una compañía que pretende hacer de la isla un criadero de estas tortugas pero todo para vender sus pieles, sus huevos y su carne. Obviamente la gente del pueblo no está de acuerdo con ello, pero mi hijo es el único que se enfrenta a Jebediah, por eso temo por él. – explicó la madre.

- Además Sand es muy terco y no aceptaría ayuda de nadie – completó Kemo, el hermano menor. Anna y Ozzie se miraron y se quedaron pensativos.

Sand llegó una hora más tarde con un rostro furioso, – ¡ese miserable, mañana mismo hará la entrega de la isla a aquellos malnacidos! – gritó.

– No hay nada que puedas hacer hijo, lo siento pero es la verdad – contestó su madre.

– ¡Falso! Yo los enfrentaré, no dejaré que esas preciadas tortugas sean su negocio, ellas son mi tesoro.

– Hermano, tú no eres tan fuerte, tu arma es buena pero no podrá con ellos si son muchos – le señaló Kemo.

– No importa, no me importa lo que me pase si tengo que proteger el tesoro de esta isla – culminó Sand.

– Nosotros te ayudaremos – le dijo con confianza Ozzie.

– No gracias, ustedes son fuertes pero estos son asuntos de este pueblo no de forasteros – contestó Sand.

– Lo ves, además eso de "nosotros" como que era mucha gente – le confirmó Anna, pero Ozzie no quedó a gusto con la respuesta de su nuevo amigo.

– Esto no se trata de un problema de este pueblo, esto se trata de proteger el tesoro de este pueblo, y ¡yo te voy a ayudar quieras o no! – insistió Ozzie a lo que Sand ya no pudo oponerse y Anna tuvo que resignarse.

Primero tenían que hacer un plan, así que Anna se infiltró en la mansión de Jebediah para obtener algo de información, al fin que era experta en eso. La arquera descubrió que Jebediah ya esperaba una posible resistencia, sobre todo de Sand por lo que había pedido a los "compradores de la isla" traer protección, sólo por si algo salía mal.

Anna rápidamente regresó a la casa de su nuevo nakama para informar de lo descubierto – ¡lo sabía, ese bastardo no pensaba negociar ni un poco con los habitantes del pueblo! – dijo furioso Sand. Nuestros nakamas entonces supieron que era tiempo de hacer un plan, pero tras unas horas no podían decidirse cual era una buena forma de atacar

– Que les parece si ella les enseña los senos a los compradores, tal vez se den por vencidos – inmediatamente después de eso dos puños, los de Anna y Sand se estrellaron con el rostro de Kemo, el pequeño hermano de Sand.

– Cómo te atreves a decir eso, eres un pequeño pervertido Kemo – reclamó el hermano mayor.

– Sí. Además quién querría ver a una chica tan masculina como ella, ja, ja, ja – se burló Ozzie para un momento después sentir como su cabeza era aplastada en el suelo por la enfurecida rubia.

Momentos después por fin se ponían de acuerdo con su plan, los tres acordaron defender las tortugas y la isla en sí, ya que estos animales eran el símbolo y tesoro de la población.

Temprano, los encargados de la compañía llegaron a Isla Tortuga, pero Sand estaba preparado para ello, durante toda la noche el trío había estado trabajando en su plan.

Cuando tres hombres llegaron a la costa Jebediah se apresuró para recibirlos y adularlos como "se merecían", ellos tan solo insistieron en que querían ver las tortugas tan famosas de la isla, a lo que el gobernador los llevó de inmediato – como verán caballeros, estas tortugas no las encontrarán en ningún lado, son las mejores de todo West Blue, o quizá de los 4 océanos, así que espero una buena canti… - Jebediah no pudo continuar su frase porque vio horrorizado como en el nido al que se dirigieron, las tortugas tenían un pésimo aspecto, por su piel parecían estar enfermas, sus huevos estaban suaves y no duros como si estuvieran descompuestos, y lo mismo pasó en los demás nidos que visitaron. La verdad es que Sand y los demás habían hecho una pequeña "broma" durante toda la noche para que todo pareciese así.

– "_¿Pero cómo pasó esto? hace poco estaban perfectamente, cómo es que no me di cuenta o nadie se dio cuenta"_ – pensaba desesperado el codicioso gobernador al tiempo que los tres hombres le negaban el dinero.

– Esta isla es un verdadero desperdicio, maten a este torpe y destruyan a estos animales inservibles – dijo el jefe de los "compradores" a unos tipos especie de guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos rápidamente sacó una pistola y disparó a quemarropa a Jebediah.

Los demás guardaespaldas se disponían a matar a las tortugas y a destruir los huevos cuando uno a uno cayeron víctimas de certeras flechas, Sand en ese momento fue hacia donde se encontraban los tres jefes y se disponía a atacarlos pero en ese momento de la nada apareció frente a él, un hombre con una espada dispuesto a partirlo en dos. El joven cerró los ojos intentando protegerse con su Element Bazooka, pero el golpe de la espada no llegó a él. – no estás solo, ¿recuerdas? – escuchó la voz de Ozzie que detenía la espada de aquel tipo con su Mihara Masaie

El hombre reconoció a Ozzie como un buen espadachín – soy Kazuki, ¿quién diablos eres tú?

– Soy Ozzie, y tienes el honor, pobre diablo, de conocer al futuro Rey de los Piratas. Ambos se enfrentaron con sus espadas en una guerra sin cuartel, Kazuki era fuerte puesto que aunque el pelirrojo podía defenderse bien de sus ataques, le era imposible ofender en serio. Kazuki era un tipo alto, de cabello rubio corto, con cicatrices en todo el rostro y usaba una espada bastante pesada, de tipo medieval más que tipo katana.

- Así que esto va en serio, ya verás que no debiste hacerme enfadar – dijo con una sonrisa Ozzie al tiempo que guardaba su Mihara Masaie para usar su espada grande, la Sakushu Kanekage.

De nuevo empezaron la batalla, la técnica de Kazuki era bastante depurada y pudo rasgar en un par de ocasiones la chaqueta de Ozzie, aún así nuestro protagonista hacía retroceder a su adversario con el poder de sus golpes – esto acaba ya, ¡tigger assault! – Ozzie cargó hacia Kazuki con su espada en una posición parecida a la Batou **(1)** y efectuó el golpe en el momento de que ambos se cruzaron pues el rubio también había cargado hacia el pelirrojo.

Algo de sangre brotó del hombro izquierdo de Ozzie, Kazuki atinó a decir son una sonrisa: – así que este es el poder del futuro rey de los piratas – un segundo después su espada volaba en pedazos y con ella la sangre brotó del pecho de Kazuki – es impresionante – culminó el rubio al tiempo que Ozzie guardaba su Sakushu Kanekage detrás de su espalda.

Anna y Sand no perdían el tiempo, derribando a cuanto aquel quisiera hacerles daño a los animales emblema de la isla, hasta que los invasores empezaron a huir. Los 3 jefes junto a unos pocos subordinados se disponían a subir a un pequeño bote en el que habían desembarcado desde su enorme nave, ya que el barco no cupo en la caleta **(2)** de la isla

– ¡Ahora Sand! – gritó Anna, en ese momento el ingenioso protector de los animales lanzó fuego desde su element bazooka y una flecha de la rubia atravesó las flamas para incrustarse en la balsa que empezó a arder y poco a poco a despedazarse, cayendo los tripulantes al agua sin poder escapar.

Los pueblerinos habían presenciado todo y trataron a Sand y a sus dos compañeros como héroes, dando un merecido castigo a los "compradores". – Me gusta su barco, creo que me lo quedaré – dijo Ozzie al tiempo que blandía su espada en dirección a los 3 hombres que no dijeron nada y poco después fueron enviados al mar atados en el pequeño velero en el que habían llegado Ozzie y Anna, (¿un intercambio justo no?).

El pueblo tenía que elegir un gobernador nuevo y Sand fue propuesto por todos ante el orgullo de su madre, pero no aceptó – no puedo aceptarlo, ¿saben por qué?, estas tortugas son el tesoro de esta isla, pero…, allá afuera hay tantos animales que proteger, y no puedo protegerlos si no los conozco, a ellas (las tortugas) las conozco como la palma de mi mano pero necesito conocer más especies, de hecho, debo conocerlas todas. ¡Yo conoceré todas las especies de animales del mundo, y las protegeré como un tesoro! – ningún habitante pudo refutar su anhelo.

- Ozzie, llévame contigo, estoy seguro que junto a ustedes lograré ese sueño – pidió Sand.

– Ni siquiera tenías que pedirlo – señaló con carcajadas Ozzie ante la alegre mirada de Anna, que ya disfrutaba del nuevo barco.

- Kemo, sólo tengo que pedirte un último favor, tu serás el encargado de proteger a las tortugas – le pidió Sand a su hermano quien estaba en lágrimas y aceptó con sollozos el encargo – ah y no seas un pervertido por favor – finalizó

- ¡Sand! – abrazó el adolescente con cariño a su hermano. Después de despedirse de su madre y amigos el nuevo nakama de Ozzie abordó el barco, dispuesto a cumplir su sueño y buscar su tesoro, ¡hay un nuevo tripulante!

**Notas.-**

**1 - La técnica Batou consiste en sacar la espada desenvainada a gran velocidad, (algo así como Iai, ups ya me metí en otro problema xD, la Iai es una técnica donde la espada se desenfunda rápidamente para dar el golpe y se vuelve a enfundar antes de que el enemigo pueda atacar) en la técnica Batou el golpe es más poderoso que en Iai y la espada no se vuelve a enfundar, de hecho se pretende acabar la pelea con ese golpe Batou.**

**2 - Una caleta es algo así como una bahía solo que de proporciones mucho menores. Una entrada de agua muy cerrada hacia la costa donde generalmente no caben barcos, solo balsas o veleros pequeños.**

**Este capítulo sí estuvo de buen tamaño ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews por fa, en cada capítulo intentaré meter un personaje nuevo, por lo menos en el siguiente así será.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por siempre seguir mis fics, ya nos debes el tuyo nuevo ehh? Aunque dices que pronto lo subirás, seguramente estará muy bien. En cuanto a lo de Luffy muerto pues este fic sigue algo así como la línea temporal de mi anterior fic, llamado Por Siempre.**

**Gats.- Gracias por la lectura y el review y bueno pues ahí está la explicación de por que Luffy is dead, además este detalle será importante más adelante en el fic. **


	3. Alí, el cocinero de Strong Woods

**Tercer episodio, un personaje más, además de datos sobre el barco y un enemigo nada fácil para nuestros nakamas, espero que les guste, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Historia hasta ahora:

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. La banda ya es de tres tripulantes y ahora se enfila rumbo al Grand Line, el océano donde cumplirán sus sueños...**_

- Listo, a ver que tal – dijo Anna al dibujar el jolly roger de su "temporal" tripulación pirata. 

– Es excelente, eres buena dibujando, si así fueras cocinando todo sería genial jajaja – después de contestar esto Ozzie se llevó las manos a la cabeza para mitigar el dolor del golpe de la rubia.

La bandera pirata de los piratas del "Doble Filo" (una especie de apodo de Ozzie, tal vez inventado por él mismo) tenía una calavera roja (por el cabello de Ozzie) y un par de espadas cruzándola, por supuesto una espada más larga que la otra. Los tres nakamas quedaron satisfechos.

- Entonces tú serás el navegante Sand – decidió el pelirrojo.

– Claro, mi padre me enseñó a navegar desde niño, aunque creo que jamás había estado en un barco tan grande, este Sea Wings es bastante enorme – contestó el nuevo navegante.

El Sea Wings tenía una larga plancha, un mástil con una vela larga inferior y una más pequeña superior, un par de mástiles secundarios atrás y a los lados del mástil superior con una vela cada uno. El barco era color verde con blanco y tenía un delfín como proa, cosa que a Sand le encantaba, en el interior una cocina y comedor, una inmensa bodega, y 8 camarotes individuales, además de un cuarto-caja fuerte. Un barco muy funcional.

Acercándose a Reverse Mountain, diversos sentimientos se encontraron, tanto Ozzie como Anna ya habían vivido la experiencia de entrar a Grand Line por este lugar, aunque el pelirrojo se veía mucho más entusiasmado y emocionado que la arquera. Mientras que Sand tenía un poco de miedo pero éste era opacado por su emoción, cuántos animales no se encontrarán en su viaje por Grand Line. Entre los tres enderezaron el navío para poder subir a la cima, y después bajar hacia Grand Line, no estuvieron lejos de algún choque pero la suerte estuvo de su lado.

Al ver el legendario océano frente a sus ojos, ni Anna pudo disimular emoción, sin duda era el lugar mágico donde se encuentran los sueños. Cerca de los faros gemelos encontrarían una extraña isla, que tal vez no era ni isla sino un mercado flotante. En ese "mercado" se vendían entre otras cosas, log poses y eternal poses de algunos lugares. Después de preguntar por las log poses una anciana explicó el modo de navegación en Grand Line, ya que aunque Ozzie y Anna eran originarios de este océano, jamás lo habían navegados por sí solos.

Sand comprendió a la perfección la explicación y compró una de las log poses, y después de despedirse de los vendedores siguieron hacia donde apuntaba su recién adquirido aparato.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de la primera tormenta, pero el Sea Wings, salió avante de todo esto, y después de unos días llegó a su primera parada, la isla de Strong Woods.

Pero del nombre poco tenía, parecía más bien una isla desolada, con pocos habitantes, ni siquiera daban un poco de ganas de desembarcar ahí, pero tenían que cargar la isla en la log pose. Al bajar sintieron la tierra dura, unas pocas casas se veían a lo lejos, y uno o dos niños jugando en la calle, era todo, el panorama era triste. Pero bastante gente parecía congregarse en una casa, así que nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron allí.

Encontraron dos jóvenes, un chico con cabello azul que le tapaba la frente, ojos claros, una figura muy delgada, no muy alto, quizás 1.72m, estaba acompañado de una chica más joven que él, de cabello negro corto, figura bastante delgada, ambos con ropa de cocineros, quienes le servían comida a varias personas que hacían fila dentro de la casa.

Al momento de servir a una mujer, el estómago del joven gruñó con fuerza – ohh deberías comer algo Alí-san, en lugar de preocuparte por nosotros – le dijo preocupada la señora.

– No se aflija, no tengo tanta hambre como parece, mi estómago siempre ha sido escandaloso, así que no se apure, solo disfrute de su comida – contestó el cocinero con una amplia sonrisa.

– Eres un ángel, Alí-san – contestó la mujer sabiendo que el joven mentía.

Después de unos minutos la llegada de personas se interrumpió y Alí puso atención a los 3 extraños – hola, que tal, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? – dijo con una amable sonrisa.

– Bueno, no lo sé… – Anna no pudo terminar de decir su oración cuando fue interrumpida por su propio estómago.

– ¿Así que tienen hambre? tomen un poco – el trío fue servido con una buena ración de comida bastante variada en sus ingredientes que la rubia devoró sin ninguna piedad ante la mirada horrorizada de Sand al ver que la comida tenía carne – eres un monstruo, no sientes nada al saber que lo que te estás comiendo tenía vida y sentimientos – le dijo el navegante a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Du gadate y daime mas (tú cállate y tráeme más) – ordenó Anna todavía con la boca llena pero ya con el plato vacío.

El mismo cocinero fue a servirle a la rubia con amabilidad – pero Alí-san, queda poco si tú no alcanzas que va a pasar – cuestionó la otra cocinera a su compañero.

– No te preocupes Rumiko, lo importante es que todo el que llegue aquí tenga algo de comida.

Afortunadamente, ya muy poca gente fue a recibir alimentos y el peliazul pudo comer. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la voracidad con la que el joven devoraba su plato, e iba por más a la cocina. – Él no comió nada ayer, aunque siempre muestre su sonrisa y niegue que tenga hambre, él lo hace para que nadie se preocupe, pero en realidad hay días en que no prueba un solo bocado – les comentó al trío la joven Rumiko en una de esas en las que Alí regresaba a la cocina a rasgar los sartenes para que un poco más de comida pudiera entrar a su boca.

- Espero que les haya gustado, ahora debo limpiar la cocina – se retiró Alí al decir esto.

– Claro, estuvo deliciosa – congratuló Anna con una sonrisa eufórica. Ozzie jamás pensó al conocer a la rubia que esta perdería toda cordura al comer, pero entre más avanzaban en el apenas corto viaje más se daba cuenta del punto débil de la arquera.

Sand inquirió a Rumiko sobre la situación¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, él pensaba que era un restaurante pero la gente se iba sin pagar. – Este pueblo es como una comuna, todos trabajan duramente, aunque la isla, como vieron al llegar, no ofrece tanto. Aquí no hay dinero todo se paga con intercambios: servicios, carne, ingredientes, reparaciones. Todos en el pueblo hacen algo que nadie más hace y presta ese servicio a cambio de que los demás le ofrezcan algo. Alí y yo ofrecemos comida preparada a los habitantes del pueblo, Alí es un experto cocinero, aprendió de su padre y madre y él sabe hacer rendir las porciones en un máximo como nadie y aun así mantener un sabor exquisito. Pero Alí es sin duda quien más ofrece servicio del pueblo ya que en ocasiones se queda sin comer para que todos los demás lo hagamos. Pero siempre conserva su sonrisa y amabilidad – explicó la joven.

A ninguno del trío les gustó la vida que llevaba el cocinero – pero si han trabajado tan duro, esta isla debería tener un mejor aspecto, sin ofender – señaló Anna que ya había pasado el lapsus del hambre.

– Ese es otro problema. Muy seguido tripulaciones piratas vienen a saquear lo poco que tenemos, al principio pedimos ayuda de la marina pero también se dedicaban al pillaje, por eso es que a pesar del esfuerzo de todos, la isla no puede salir adelante – expuso la morena.

- El gobierno jamás ayuda en nada, solo destruye lo que se opone en su camino¡tenemos que hacer algo chicos! – dijo Anna dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

– Es poco lo que podemos hacer aquí, simplemente debemos dar los menos problemas posibles, cargar la log pose e irnos – contestó Sand. Al oír esto Rumiko les dijo que la log pose tardaba 5 días en cargarse por lo que tendrían que estar ahí casi una semana.

Pasaron dos días, los "doble filo" intercambiaron agua y algunas otras cosas con le gente del pueblo y así podían comer de la deliciosa comida de Alí y Rumiko, pero en la noche de ese segundo día todo empezó a cambiar.

Justo casi a la hora de dormir el trío se despedía de Alí y su ayudante para ir al barco cuando se escuchó un grito de una mujer. Rápidamente los 5 salieron de ahí – ¡Kisa! – gritó Alí viendo como un extraño individuo sostenía a la mujer del cuello. Al escuchar eso el hombre la soltó y se dirigió ante ellos, pero un segundo después ya había tomado a Rumiko como rehén.

- Si no quieren que la lastime me van a decir donde está lo que busco – dijo el tipo, quien era no tan alto, de cabello plateado largo, vestía una indumentaria típica pirata, con pantalón negro, camisa verde y una capa roja. – mátela capitán no es necesario depender de ellos para conseguirlo – se escuchó al voz de una chica de entre las sombras y detrás de ella algunos hombres más la seguían.

En ese instante Alí atacó al agresor con un tridente extraño, pero aquel alcanzó a escapar. – Pero cómo puede hacer eso, acaso existe alguien tan veloz – se preguntó Sand.

– Hayai Hayai **(1)** no Mi – recitó casi silenciosamente sus palabras el extraño.

– Esa fruta le da al capitán la habilidad para hacer movimientos tan rápidos que son imperceptibles a la vista – volvió a hablar la chica de antes.

– ¡Identifíquense! – gritó Ozzie.

– Somos los piratas del relámpago, él es el capitán relámpago Reggie, yo soy la primera oficial y navegante Yumi.

Ella era una chica alta algo fuerte que utilizaba nunchakus, con cabello rubio claro y largo vestida con un short azul y blusa blanca.

Alí se enfureció - ¿A qué demonios han venido aquí?

Yumi sonrió con burla – hemos venido por que nos han dicho que aquí, en esta miserable isla, está escondido uno de los 10 Tesoros – ante esta declaración el cocinero se quedó sin habla, dando a entender la veracidad de la respuesta de la chica.

Otro que quedó en shock fue Ozzie, no podía creer que parte de sus sueño habría llegado tan pronto, el estaba convencido que los 10 Tesoros se encontraban en la segunda mitad de Grand Line, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, se sentía emocionado por haber encontrado uno de los tesoros y por saber que tendría que buscar en cada isla que llegaran teniendo así una aventura tras otra.

- ¿Entonces supongo que quieres ser el rey de los piratas no? Ja, pobre diablo, por que soy yo quien será el futuro rey – le dijo Ozzie a Reggie que no contestó y solo miró al pelirrojo.

– ¿Entonces no nos dirán nada, ni siquiera tú, cocinero? Vaya, por lo tanto tendremos que destruir todo esto, así podremos buscar mejor. – dijo Yumi.

Alí entonces cayó en un dilema, su pueblo era su tesoro pero también el legado de sus padres y aquí comienza un flashback: _9 años antes de esto la isla de Strong Woods lucía bastante bien, repleta de árboles, vegetación, casas, animales y personas. En el centro del pueblo había un restaurante, bastante concurrido donde dos cocineros y un pequeño, se esforzaban en la cocina para preparar deliciosos manjares. Poco a poco, la isla se hacía famosa por su buen restaurante y su vida próspera, pero esto sería más una maldición que una bendición para su población. Pronto empezaron a llegar saqueadores a la isla pero la población se defendía de los ataques, uno a uno._

_El padre de Alí continuamente le hablaba del orgullo de la isla, uno de los tesoros del mugiwara estaba escondido ahí mismo, la legendaria tripulación había elegido esa isla en particular para esconder uno de sus preciados bienes que mas tarde se convertirían en leyenda. Cada vez que escuchaba el relato, no importaba que fuese una y otra vez la misma historia, Alí se llenaba de emoción._

–¿ y si alguna vez alguien viene buscando el tesoro? – le preguntó el pequeño peliazul a su padre.

– Bueno, los tesoros son para ser encontrados, pero al ser el orgullo de la isla no podemos dejar que cualquiera se lo lleve, sólo aquel que esté en busca de la verdadera aventura ¡tal y como lo hicieron los mugiwara!

_Tiempo después unos piratas llegaron a la isla, demandando cantidades inhumanas de comida, provisiones y dinero con tal de dejar a la población en paz. Los piratas de Crouch recibieron respuesta violenta de los pueblerinos quienes atacaron sin piedad, pese a todo o eran capaces de vencer a los piratas, quienes ante la cruenta batalla decidieron algo radical, quemar las casas de los habitantes, el fuego se enardeció con la batalla que se extendió hasta el bosque._

_Después de una terrible pelea los pocos piratas sobrevivientes zarparon con la premura que podían, mientras los escasos habitantes que no murieron buscaban a sus seres queridos entre escombros y otros cuerpos. El pequeño Alí despertó para darse cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, pero que esta tenía su cuerpo pleno en sangre, desesperado buscó a su padre solo para encontrarlo agonizando – no quiero que llores Alí, tu sonrisa debe iluminar a los demás, un cocinero que da a los demás lo necesario para vivir, la comida, no puede hacer que ese alimento se arruine con un semblante triste, tú tienes que seguir viviendo, tienes que mostrar esa sonrisa cada vez que alimentes a alguien – el padre quiso continuar pero la inevitable muerte se lo impidió. Así el cocinero peliazul se quedaba solo a la edad de 9 años._

_Después de ese ataque, los sobrevivientes trataron de salir adelante, pero los continuos saqueos tanto de piratas como de la marina lo impedían, el dinero ya no existía en la isla por lo que adoptaron el sistema de una comuna, para la supervivencia, Alí fue fundamental, al ser el único cocinero que sobrevivió, pulió sus habilidades a tal grado de hacer rendir la comida de una manera sumamente eficaz, por lo tanto, él sería el pilar de esta población._

- ¡Vive hijo, y sonríe! – recordó las palabras de su padre al morir y decidió que esos piratas del relámpago no destruirían la isla ni se apoderarían del tesoro, no ellos que amenazaban a la población inocente y causaban pánico y terror.

El cocinero atacó a Reggie con su lanza-tridente pero era inútil, el pirata era demasiado rápido. El del cabello plateado se dispuso a atacar a Alí y justo cuando estaba por llegar a asestarle un golpe, una espada se interpuso en su camino por lo que se detuvo – no eres nada débil, yo seré tu oponente – dijo Ozzie a lo que Alí agachó la cabeza – no te preocupes amigo, es que es tan fuerte que me emociona pelear contra él, espero que me disculpes por haberme entrometido – le dijo el pelirrojo a su nuevo nakama, Alí respondió con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Entonces el será para mi! – Dijo emocionada corriendo hacia el cocinero Yumi pero su paso fue detenido por una flecha.

– Sabes, me disgustan las escandalosas – le dijo Anna a lo que Yumi se quedó furiosa dispuesta ahora a cobrarse con la arquera.

5 hombres más salieron al paso pero Sand trató de cortarles el paso – no soy un inútil – también apareció Alí para ayudar al navegante.

Así mientras Ozzie blandía su espada, Anna preparaba sus flechas, Sand revisaba el sistema de su arma y Alí sostenía su lanza, nuestros nakamas se preparaban para defender la isla, sus habitantes y su tesoro...

**Nota.-**

**1.- Hayai significa rápido o rapidez.**

**La parte donde todo está en itálica es un flashback por si no quedaba claro**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este tercer capítulo, en el próximo veremos las peleas en esta isla y al final llegaremos a una isla donde la historia cambiará por completo. Dejen reviews please**

**Nos vemos**


	4. ¡Daré de comer al mundo!

**Hola que tal!!, en este episodio terminaremos la pelea que empezamos en el anterior, espero que me hayan salido bien las escenas de batallas, hay un poquitito de humor ecchi espero que les guste, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. La banda llegó a al isla de Strong Woods, donde conocen a Alí, un amable cocinero. Sin embargo, la isla es atacada por piratas y ahora los Doble Filo la defenderán…**_

Mientras Ozzie y Reggie se estudiaban uno al otro, y Sand y Alí trataban de identificar cuantos eran sus contrincantes, Yumi ya se abalanzaba contra Anna quien apenas evitaba los golpes de los nunchakus. La arquera saltó hacia atrás para lanzar un par de tiros pero estos fueron desviados por su rival. No podía acomodarse en buena posición para dar un buen poder a sus flechas, ya que constantemente evitaba los golpes de Yumi.

La tripulación del relámpago tenía unos 30 hombres, pero además de Reggie y Yumi, sólo cinco eran de consideración, cuatro chicos y una chica, todos ellos armados con armas de fuego. Éstos empezaron a disparar contra Sand y Alí que por poco escaparon. Ambos se escondieron detrás de una roca.

– Debemos hacer algo o nos matarán – dijo un poco asustado el cocinero.

– S{i, fíjate bien quién de ellos es el más débil, a ese atacaremos – contestó Sand.

– Creo que podría ser la chica – dijo un poco despistado Alí.

– Fíjate bien, ella es la que más cerca ha estado de darnos, yo creo que es aquel – señaló el navegante a un chico de cabello negro que parecía un poco despistado y asustado.

- Tengo un plan, necesito que corras hacia esos arbustos y cuando estés fuera de vista te pongas detrás de un árbol, después con mi Element Bazooka voy a mandar una ráfaga de aire cerca de ahí, para que piensen que estas cerca, seguramente no todos dispararán ahí, sino que algunos se quedarán vigilándome a mí, esas armas son de seis disparos, cuando cuente el quinto disparo saldré para que los otros me disparen a mí, en ese momento debes atacar a los que te disparan a ti, solo te restaría evitar el último disparo y los tendrás a tu merced ya que tendrían que cargar – explicó Sand el plan.

Alí lo miró con un poco de duda – es muy ingenioso pero peligroso a la vez – dijo el peliazul.

– ¿Quieres salvar lo que amas si o no? Cuando quieres alcanzar una meta no te detienes por nada, incluso debes arriesgar tu vida en ello. ¿No tienes algún sueño?, algo que hayas deseado, algo por lo que arriesgarías todo – le contestó Sand casi con fuego en los ojos.

– Yo, yo… yo he sufrido hambre tantas veces, he visto como mi pueblo sufre de hambre yo ¡QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS EN EL MUNDO SUFRA HAMBRE!, por eso algún día yo iré de pueblo en pueblo, de isla en isla aprendiendo todos los platillos que pueda, así algún día podré hacer comida para todos los gustos, aprenderé como la comida puede rendir más, como las personas no sufran hambre más – dijo Alí ya convencido.

En ese momento los 5 recargaron sus armas y Alí aprovechó para correr hacia los arbustos apenas evitando los disparos de 3 de ellos, mientras, tal como Sand lo predijo, la chica y otro se quedaron a vigilar al navegante. El peliazul alcanzó a esconderse detrás del árbol y el plan empezó, Sand dirigió una ráfaga de aire hacia un lado distinto donde estaba escondido el cocinero y los 3 pistoleros dispararon en esa dirección, justo al quinto disparo, el navegante corrió hacia la dirección contraria. Casi al evitar todos los disparos recibió uno pequeño en la pierna disparado por la chica – ¡ahora Alí! –

El cocinero salió a atacar a los primeros tres pistoleros, y pudo evitar dos de las tres últimas balas, una se incrustó en su hombro pero no le importó y con su lanza hizo caer a dos de ellos, mientras el chico nervioso ya mencionado no podía cargar su arma y fue fácil para el peliazul derribarlo. – ja, ahora están rodeados – les dijo Sand a los dos restantes con algo de dolor en su pierna.

Justo cuando la chica encañonó su pistola contra Alí, Sand dirigió una ráfaga de agua contra ella, el cocinero aprovechó para golpearla evitando los disparos del otro pistolero. Ahora ya dos contra uno fácilmente se deshicieron del último que les quedaba. Y se dispusieron a atender sus heridas para poder ayudar rápido a sus nakamas.

Ozzie trataba de asestar golpes con su Sakushu Kanekage pero Reggie era demasiado rápido, aún así los ojos del pelirrojo le ayudaban a esquivar los rápidos ataques del relámpago.

Mientras tanto, Yumi continuamente acorralaba a Anna que gracias a su agilidad no era golpeada – tengo que hacer algo si no esta maldita terminará venciéndome – justo en ese momento uno de los nunchakus golpeaba en el abdomen a la arquera.

– No debes bajar tu guardia ni un momento, y vaya, deberías cuidarte más el cabello, parece el de un chico – se burló Yumi al momento que levantaba del cabello a su oponente.

- ¡Anna! – Gritaron Sand y Alí quienes se dirigían a ayudar a la rubia.

– ¡Alto!, esta pelea es mía, no interfieran – dijo la arquera.

- Tonta, crees que podrás contra mí – dijo Yumi al momento que lanzaba a Anna contra un muro, y se disponía a asestarle el golpe final.

– Aún no estoy vencida – dijo Anna. Lanzó su arco en un momento en que Yumi tenía las manos más o menos juntas y las inutilizó por un momento.

Tras la sorpresa del movimiento de su enemiga Yumi no se percató que Anna ya estaba por propinarle una patada que hizo que tanto el arco como los nunchakus volaran a un lado y la chica al otro.

- Esto será una pelea a puño limpio entonces eh – le dijo Anna a una Yumi furiosa. El intercambio de golpes empezó pero se veía que la arquera tenía más experiencia en luchar sin su arco que Yumi sin sus armas.

Después de varios forcejeos Anna dio un duro codazo a su rival con lo que la dejó semi inconsciente y así fue a recuperar su arco, Yumi pudo recuperarse más rápido de lo esperado y corrió para golpear su rival. Anna como si lo sintiera tomo su arco se volteó, preparó una flecha y disparó.

La habilidad de la arquera dejó a todos atónitos, segundos después Yumi caía al suelo con su abdomen perforado por el proyectil. – Vaya que era ruda, pero no podía dejarme vencer por alguien como ella, niña escandalosa – dijo la rubia tomándose sus dolidos brazo izquierdo y el abdomen.

Sand y Alí la miraron asustados – si peleáramos contra ella nos ganaría – le susurró el cocinero al navegante.

– Sí, no hay que hacerla enojar – contestó Sand. Y sí, Anna era bastante ruda, una chica de mucho cuidado.

– Sólo faltas tu torpe, termina con él – casi le ordenó la rubia al capitán de la tripulación.

- Nunca dejarás de ser molesta – pensó Ozzie al tiempo que evitaba una y otra vez los embates de su oponente – quédate quieto miserable, sin esa Akuma no Mi no serías nada – Reggie no le prestó atención y siguió con sus ataques cada vez más cerca de dar en su blanco. Con su velocidad daba puñetazos aún más dañinos de lo normal y esto era peor si no se sabía por donde esperarlos.

En una de esas Ozzie fue atacado por la espalda, - maldito, muéstrate de frente – dijo el pelirrojo al levantarse, sólo para caer de nuevo víctima de otro ataque.

Cada vez más Reggie hería a Ozzie, el espadachín estaba lastimado y desesperado, pero confiaba en sus habilidades y cada ocasión se estaba acostumbrando más a la velocidad de Reggie.

- Si me vas a matar, más vale que lo hagas ya, porque si no, yo pronto lo haré contigo pobre diablo – le dijo confiado Ozzie a su rival. En eso un golpe rápido al rostro del pelirrojo lo hizo caer, pero al instante se levantó.

Así vinieron varios golpes más, pero Ozzie se levantaba una y otra vez, no importaba que tan fuerte fuese el golpe – je, si crees que me vas a vencer haciendo el mismo ataque una y otra vez, estas muy equivocado – sonrió el espadachín.

A pesar de seguir propinando golpes, Reggie no lograba vencer al pelirrojo – "_pero qué pasa, éste no se rinde, otros después de un rato suplican para que deje de golpearlos, demonios"_ – pensaba el "relámpago".

- Es suficiente, llegó el momento de que acabe con esto, por que tu no eres capaz – dijo el espadachín blandiendo su Sakushu Kanekage – Eagle Storm – gritó Ozzie, hizo girar su espada sobre su cabeza y enseguida hizo un movimiento circular girando todo su cuerpo, un instante después Reggie volaba por los aires.

Ozzie corrió hacia donde el de cabello plateado iba a caer – Hawk Cut – realizó un corte vertical con su espada y la sangre de su rival corrió de inmediato.

- Qué tipo tan molesto – musitó el pelirrojo antes de guardar su Sakushu Kanekage tras su espalda.

- Te golpeó bastante ¿no? - se burló un poco Anna.

– Bueno, a ti no te fue tan diferente – contestó Ozzie sonriendo.

– Vaya no fue tan fácil y apuesto a que tenía poco tiempo con su Akuma no Mi, ya que no había perfeccionado muchas habilidades – analizó Sand.

Alí se veía un poco triste – siento que tuvieran que defender la isla – dijo el peliazul pero al levantar la cabeza vio como el trío sonreía.

– No tienes que disculparte, eres nuestro nakama ahora – le contestó Ozzie a lo que Alí sonrió con alegría.

- Bueno creo que lo que puedo hacer por ti es esto – Alí fue hacia su cocina y se dirigió al sótano, al regresar tenía una vieja caja de madera consigo, - toma Ozzie, mi padre me dijo que esto sólo le pertenecía a aquel pirata que de verdad buscara aventuras, como lo hicieron los Mugiwara, así que es tuyo – le dijo Alí a su nuevo nakama.

El pelirrojo abrió la caja – ¡no puede ser, es la resortera del valiente(?) y fuerte artillero de los Mugiwara, Usopp! – gritó con júbilo Ozzie sin que Anna y Sand pudieran detenerlo.

Así los Doble Filo ya se hacían con uno de los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara y se disponían a partir de Strong Woods. – Creo que es hora de despedirnos chicos – dijo Alí.

– ¿De qué hablas?, debes venir con nosotros – contestó Sand.

– Pero, yo…, yo no soy un pirata, no sé si serviría, además no creo que pudiera dejar a mi pueblo – dijo el peliazul.

De pronto todos los habitantes se congregaron, empezaron a apoyar a Alí para que cumpliera su sueño - "ve Alí-san", "ya has hecho mucho por nosotros", "sí Alí-san, mereces pelear para ti ahora" – se escuchaba entre las personas.

- Yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante Alí-san, he aprendido mucho junto a ti – le dijo Rumiko. Alí contento aceptó entonces ir con los doble filo, sabía que Rumiko era mejor cocinera de lo que todos, hasta ella misma, creían.

Pronto vino la triste despedida, uno a uno despidieron a su amado cocinero, la última fue Rumiko – te voy a extrañar Alí-san – dijo con tristeza pero a la vez feliz sabiendo que el cocinero se iba a perseguir sus sueños.

– No te preocupes, volveré, te lo prometo Rumiko – y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que la chica soltara algunas lágrimas, y él tampoco pudo contenerse por lo que subió al Sea Wings rápidamente.

El barco se alejaba poco a poco de la costa – "_padre, madre, ahora seguiré mis sueños y viviré mis aventuras, esas aventuras que seguramente los tendría orgullosos, mírenme y cuiden la isla desde donde estén"_ – pensó mientras veía el cielo el joven cocinero.

Ya casi de noche (otra vez) Sand se preguntó cuáles serían las islas siguientes – he escuchado que hay una isla llamada Collage, pequeña pero con mucho comercio, y luego una isla enorme llamada Arabasta – dijo Alí.

– Bien, debemos reabastecernos – advirtió Anna al tiempo que se iba a dormir.

– Esa chica, sí que da miedo – dijo Alí.

– Sí, te podría dar una paliza – confirmó Sand.

– Es una machorra – dijo con indiferencia Ozzie.

– ¿Entonces tú crees que incluso roncará como un hombre durante la noche? – preguntó el navegante.

– quién sabe, aunque hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo el pelirrojo.

– Esto no me gusta – se quejó el cocinero.

En el techo del camarote de Anna había una ventana-tragaluz, así que los 3 chicos se dispusieron a espiar a la arquera por ahí. Ozzie se asomó primero e indicó que todo estaba bien pues Anna ya estaba dormida.

Los otros dos se dispusieron a ver – diablos, es preciosa, no me lo imaginaba – dijo Sand mirando al figura de su nakama. Anna estaba acostada boca abajo destapada y solo cubierta por la parte baja del bikini.

– Ahora que lo dices creo que si – confirmo Alí un poco avergonzado.

– Bah, no deja de ser una machorra – musitó Ozzie, aunque sin dejar de ver a la semidesnuda rubia.

De pronto Anna, aún dormida, se volteó poco a poco boca arriba dándoles la imagen franca de sus senos a los 3 espías quienes no pudieron evitar una hemorragia nasal.

En ese instante, por el ruido, la rubia abrió los ojos y vio a su nakamas en el techo – ¡miserables pervertidos! – Se puso su ropa rápidamente y persiguió particularmente a Ozzie, - ha llegado el día de mi venganza, tú lo pediste – dijo enfurecida la arquera.

– ¡Espera, yo ni siquiera pienso que seas sexy! – erró la excusa el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ahora sí que te mato! – gritó aún más fúrica Anna.

Y así la noche pasó por lo que tuvieron que dormir casi toda la mañana.

Llegaron a Collage, compraron lo necesario para el barco, pasaron 3 días ahí para cargar el Log y partir rumbo a Arabasta. Ahora Anna tuvo la precaución de cerrar esa pequeña puerta de su techo – el que me vuelva a espiar tendrá una de estas clavada en el pecho cuando menos lo espere – amenazó la rubia con una de sus flechas en la mano – de verdad que hace falta otra chica en este barco – culminó.

Poco a poco, evitando tormentas, pasando climas extraños y saltando peligros menores, la tripulación, divisó la tierra de la arena, el reino de Arabasta. ¿Habría otro tesoro del mugiwara ahí? ¿Qué animales encontrarían para clasificar?

Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestros nakamas que no sabían que en esa isla encontrarían una persona que cambiaría su viaje radicalmente...

**Y bueno, algo rápido no tuve tarea en este fin de semana, gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Muchas gracias por los halagos, no estaría mal pero desgraciadamente soy un mal dibujante. Y tú también tienes buena imaginación Cele, nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por el continuo apoyo y no te preocupes si no pusiste reviews en el otro capítulo. Sí van a aparecer mugiwaras y más de los que crees, de hecho próximamente (quizás en el capítulo 6) aparecerá uno. Por cierto ya leí el capítulo de tu fic más nuevo y ya puse el review por ahí. Nos vemos.**

**Espero que les guste la historia, en breve subiré el quinto capítulo, tal vez el martes o miércoles a más tardar (hoy es domingo), como ya dije en el próximo episodio conoceremos a un personaje muy importante.**

**Ojalá les guste y dejen reviews.**


	5. ¡Arabasta, el país de la arena!

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Ya llegamos a Arabasta, una parte muy importante de la historia, capítulos más tarde se darán cuenta por que ¡¡dejen reviews onegai!!, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.  
**  
**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Luego de defender Strong Woods, Ozzie ha ganado un nuevo aliado y la banda ya tiene 4 tripulantes antes de llegar a la isla de Arabasta...**_

Casi al amanecer se veía en el horizonte el reino de la arena, Arabasta. Ozzie sabía muchas cosas sobre sus ídolos los mugiwara, y conocía que Arabasta había sido una isla importante para ellos, por lo que pensaba que uno de los tesoros pudiese estar escondido aquí.

Poco a poco se acercaron a la costa de la ciudad de Nanohana y anclaron ahí el Sea Wings. Ozzie fue el primero en bajar, quería encontrar lo más rápido posible información.

De cualquier forma no sabían por donde empezar así que decidieron en comprar algunas provisiones. En una de las tiendas, Ozzie estaba despreocupado mientras los demás hacían las compras. En eso, vio salir de una casa vieja a una chica, lo primero que se fijó es que era realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco con naranja típico de la región, su cabello era negro largo en cola de caballo, ojos color miel.

No sabía por que pero el pelirrojo se sentía algo extraño con respecto a la chica, sintió que debía cuestionarla sobre su búsqueda. Se acercó a ella y con su sonrisa presumida empezó su cuestionario – hey, quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante, no sé por qué, pero creo que tú lo sabes – le dijo Ozzie.

La morena sonrió divertida – pues entonces adelante – respondió.

Los demás salieron de la tienda y vieron la extraña escena – miren, Ozzie tiene novia jajaja – señaló risueño Sand. Los otros dos vieron extrañados lo señalado y se escondieron detrás de un estante de fruta para no ser descubiertos por su nakama.

- Yo soy un pirata, pero no cualquiera, soy el futuro Rey de los Piratas, pero para eso necesito encontrar los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara, tú debes saber de alguno que esté escondido en esta isla ¿verdad? – le dijo ilusionado Ozzie a la chica, que la escuchar eso cambió su alegre semblante por uno mucho más serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin notar el cambio de actitud de la morena pero esperando impaciente una respuesta.

– La verdad es que yo no sé nada, pero hay alguien que sí podría saber, lo malo es que tendríamos que ir hasta Alubarna, la capital del reino – al fin contestó.

– ¿Y tú podrías llevarnos allí? – Cuestionó el espadachín con brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

– Claro, por qué no – contestó aún sería la chica.

- ¡Vamos amigos, ella nos llevará con alguien que sabe algo del tesoro! – Se dirigió el capitán a sus nakamas.

– Demonios, supo todo el tiempo que estábamos aquí – dijo Sand.

– De nuevo me hace quedar en ridículo, juro que lo mataré – prosiguió Anna mientras Alí sólo sonreía.

Con algo de dinero que tenían rentaron un transporte jalado por camellos y se dispusieron a ir rumbo a Alubarna.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto? – Le preguntó una desconfiada Anna a la nueva conocida.

– Yo soy Lina – contestó secamente la morena.

Poca plática hubo durante el trayecto, quizá sólo algunas tonterías por parte de Ozzie y Sand pero nada por parte de Lina, ni tampoco de Anna quien al parecer la vigilaba.

Al llegar a Alubarna, la arquera rompió el silencio – quisiera saber quien es esa persona a la que vamos a ver, espero que sea confiable – dijo la rubia.

– Es mucho más confiable de lo que te imaginas – contestó Lina esbozando la primera sonrisa del viaje.

Tras bajar del "vehículo" y adentrarse en la ciudad de Alubarna el grupo llegó al palacio real de Arabasta. – Muy bien, aquí es – dijo Lina con satisfacción mientras los demás observaban el palacio sorprendidos. – Hay que pasar, la reina Nefertari los recibirá en breve, a ella podrán preguntarle lo que quieran – comentó la morena.

Los Doble Filo no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, la misma gobernante de Arabasta podía despejar sus dudas – tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Anna quien era la única que no estaba a gusto con la situación.

De cualquier forma entraron al palacio y para mayor sorpresa, los guardias se inclinaban ante la presencia de Lina. Al llegar al final de un corredor, con una puerta enorme, un par de hombres custodiaban – ellos desean hablar con la reina, sabes que hacer – le dijo Lina a uno de ellos con una sonrisa. La chica entró entonces por la puerta e hizo esperar a los Doble Filo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el guardia jaló una palanca que estaba a su espalda y nuestros nakamas cayeron por una trampa recién activada, todos excepto Anna quien logró evitar la caída. Los guardias empezaron a perseguirla pero la rubia se las arregló para escapar hacia las afueras del palacio y luego adentrarse en el pueblo.

- ¡Princesa Lina, la chica escapó! – comunicó uno de los guardias a la morena.

– No importa, no hay que hacer tanto escándalo – contestó satisfecha la chica. Lina entonces se dirigió a una puerta más, esta era pequeña – "_mira que buscar los Tesoros del Mugiwara, ni siquiera se imaginan el valor de eso, ¡no tienen idea!" _– pensó Lina.

Al entrar por la puerta, vio a su tía leyendo un libro recostada en un diván – tía Vivi, ya estoy aquí – se dirigió a la gobernante del reino.

– Qué pronto, dijiste que durarías más en Nanohana, ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó la peliazul.

– Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas, y bueno decidí que era suficiente – contestó Lina besando en la frente a su querida tía.

– Si sigues así, pronto serás una gran doctora, estoy segura, tu madre se sentirá orgullosa de ti – dijo la reina a su sobrina.

Lina se disculpó y se retiró a sus aposentos. Al caminar por uno de los pasillos, vio la puerta abierta de su prima quien estaba tejiendo. – ¿ya tan pronto, qué pasó? – le preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, uno o dos años menor que ella, a lo que Lina sólo sonrió – a mí no me cuentes nada, seguramente algo extraño pasó ¿verdad? – insistió la joven.

Lina entró a la habitación y se sentó – sí, encontré unos piratas, y el capitán me habló de los Tesoros del Mugiwara, pobre, quería encontrarlos según él, esos piratas no tienen idea ni de lo que buscan – explicó la morena.

– Siempre te tomas muy personal ese tema, sé que tienes porque pero… bueno, allá tú – le contestó su prima - ¿y qué hiciste con ellos?

– Le dije a León que los enviara a los calabozos subterráneos, pero parece que una escapó – después de decir esto, Lina se retiró a su cuarto para dormir un poco después del cansado viaje.

En la celda subterránea el trío de encarcelados se quejaba de su mala suerte, maldecían a la chica que les había mentido – espero que Anna venga a ayudarnos – esperanzó Alí

– No lo sé, ella quería matarte ¿no es así Ozzie? Tal vez no se moleste en salvarnos después de todo – señaló Sand.

– Estoy seguro que ella vendrá, pero cuando vea a esa Lina, yo mismo la mataré – dijo el pelirrojo.

De pronto escucharon pasos que se acercaban, no era otro más que León, el guardia que había activado la trampa para hacerlos caer – hola caballeros, no voy a esperar que estén cómodos por que seguramente no lo están, pero yo puedo arreglar eso – le dijo el tipo, quien era alto, con cabello castaño, algo robusto, con mirada siniestra.

– ¿Qué pretendes? Porque no creo que primero nos encierres para después hacernos salir – dijo rudamente Sand.

León sonrió – vengo a hacerles una proposición, seguramente ustedes son rudos piratas ¿no es así?, pues pueden salir de aquí, de hecho yo mismo los dejaré salir, pero tienen que hacerme un favor, ustedes tienen que matar a la reina Vivi y al rey Kohza, entonces sólo deberán irse de aquí y todo estará arreglado, yo soy líder de la guardia y podré mover todo esto para que se larguen tranquilos de aquí, ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó el castaño. Ozzie se negó casi de inmediato y lo siguieron sus dos compañeros, León supo que no eran los indicados y dejó todo por la paz.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Si no me equivoco es una traición – dijo Sand.

– Esto es grave, ese tipo quiere matar a la reina Nefertari, ojalá pudiéramos avisar – recalcó Alí.

– ¡¡Lina!! ¡¡Lina!! ¡¡Lina!! ¡¡Lina!! – Gritaba una y otra vez Ozzie.

– ¿Pero no querías matarla hace un poco? – Cuestionó Sand.

– Eso puede esperar, un traidor es un traidor – contestó el pelirrojo mientras seguía llamando desesperado a la chica.

Ya dentro de su habitación, León llamaba por un Den Den Mushi a un desconocido – no importa, esos piratas no eran tan necesarios, es cierto que hubiesen sido útiles por el hecho de no ser conocidos por nosotros, pero ya enviaré a alguien a hacer ese trabajo – se escuchaba la voz.

– ¿Cuándo comenzará la operación? – Preguntó León.

– Hoy mismo contactaré a alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo, dos días después empezará el ataque de las flotas piratas a Arabasta, tres días después la sección de la marina a mi cargo limpiará todo – explicó el personaje misterioso.

– Muy bien, entonces estaremos listos – aceptó el traidor antes de colgar la bocina.

Tal y como Ozzie lo había predicho, Anna no estaba dispuesta a dejar a sus nakamas encerrados, por lo que merodeaba el palacio en busca de algo que pudiera hacer para entrar de nuevo y salvar a la tripulación. De pronto vio salir a una chica, una jovencita de cabello castaño, pero no era como otras personas del pueblo, sin duda que era de la realeza así que Anna la siguió.

La chica, que no era otra más que la prima de Lina, es decir, la princesa del reino de Arabasta, después de salir de dos tiendas de maquillaje y de zapatos, y doblar cerca de un callejón, fue atraída hacia él, una mano le tapó la boca y la otra la amenazaba con una flecha.

- Muy bien, quiero que me lleves al palacio, mis amigos están encerrados ahí y tú me vas a ayudar a liberarlos, si no, te va a pesar – amenazó la rubia, aunque en realidad no le hubiera hecho daño pero trató de sonar convincente. A la pobre princesa no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

Anna fue guiada hacia la parte posterior del palacio – por aquí puedes entrar – le señaló un pasadizo la atemorizada chica.

– Ah no, tú te vienes conmigo, tengo que encontrar el camino hacia donde están mis amigos – contestó Anna.

Ya dentro, la princesa seguía guiando a la rubia, ambas evitando ser vistas por los pocos guardias que merodeaban en esos lares del palacio hasta que encontraron las celdas.

- ¡Anna! – Gritó al mismo tiempo el trío al ver a su nakama.

– Son unos tontos, mira que dejarse atrapar – los regañó la rubia.

– ¿Y quién es ella? – Preguntó Sand.

– Yo soy Naoko, princesa de Arabasta – respondió un poco asustada aún la joven.

Después de escuchar quien era, los tres empezaron a explicarle todo a la princesa, incluido el ofrecimiento de León hacia ellos, pero Naoko se negaba a creerlo, aun así, algo dentro de ella le hacía pensar que pudiera ser cierto, en últimas fechas León se comportaba muy raro y no parecía demasiado leal al reino. Por extraño que parezca poco a poco Naoko confió más en las palabras de los doble filo.

- Si es así, entonces ayúdenme, debo avisarle a mis padres – pidió la chica de cabello castaño.

– Esté bien, de verdad siento lo que pasó, pero tenía que salvar a estos inútiles – se disculpo Anna.

Escoltada entonces por los piratas Naoko se dirigió a donde su madre para avisar pero se encontraron con la persona menos indicada en el camino.

– Lo siento, pero ni siquiera la princesa del reino podrá salir de aquí – dijo burlonamente León, quien ordenó a sus guardias atacar a los piratas, e incluso a la princesa, estos no dudaron, pero el traidor subestimó a sus contrincantes ya que en cuanto se fue, todos sus guardias fueron vencidos fácilmente, y por un solo hombre ya que Ozzie, quien incluso usaba sus dos espadas, estaba furioso.

Rápidamente irrumpieron hacia el palacio después de salir de la zona de las mazmorras, en eso aparecieron aún más guardias frente a ellos – ¡han secuestrado a la princesa Naoko, mátenlos! – ordenó León.

Después de esta orden, prácticamente todos los guardias del palacio se concentraron en donde estaban los "secuestradores" y a nuestros nakamas no les quedó otra opción más que huir de ahí junto con Naoko. El grupo se adentró en la ciudad para esconderse.

- Maldición, ese maldito va a matar a mis padres y a Lina, tengo que hacer algo – dijo desesperada la princesa.

– ¿Lina? ¿La conoces? – Preguntaron todos.

– Claro, ella es mi prima – respondió Naoko.

Después de la explicación de los piratas de su experiencia con Lina, Naoko empezó a explicar el comportamiento de su prima – ustedes no lo entenderían, pero ella está muy ligada con esos tesoros, para muchos esos tesoros no significan tanto, pero para ella es diferente, es por eso que Lina piensa que nadie tiene derecho a reclamarlos y menos en una manera tan a la ligera, no les pido que entiendan eso, sólo les pido que la perdonen, ella no es mala, sino todo lo contrario – explicó la princesa.

Al mismo tiempo había otra conversación pero ésta más secreta aún – ha habido algunas dificultades pero todo está listo – decía León.

– Ya envié a dos personas de confianza, ellos se encargarán de la primera fase, sus nombres son Sora y Mako, son hermanos, no te fíes de su apariencia, son realmente fuertes y eficientes – comentó aquella voz.

– Claro, no desconfiaría de Masashi, capitán del XXIII cuerpo de marina – dijo León.

– Ellos deberán llegar hoy mismo, yo estaré por ahí mañana, cambio y fuera – finalizó Masashi.

Al mismo tiempo que los Doble Filo, junto con Naoko, se perfilaban al palacio para salvar quizás el futuro del reino de Arabasta, dos jovencitos extraños también lo hacían. De una apariencia infantil y no muy fuerte, chico y chica, ambos vestidos de cowboys, él con cabello verde corto y ella con el cabello azul largo, si no fuera por este último detalle serían exactamente iguales ya que eran gemelos.

Ni Nuestros nakamas ni los extraños jóvenes sabían que estaban en causas separadas al cruzarse en la calle principal de Alubarna…

**Bueno, parece que problemas se avecinan para nuestros nakamas, creo que ya se van imaginando más o menos las peleas que podría haber en el próximo capítulo. La verdad es que todo esto de Arabasta quería meterlo en un solo capítulo pero no me fue posible pero creo que así será mejor, así conoceremos más al personaje que quiero introducir en este "arc", ya en este capítulo salió muy poco.**

**Bueno, al final del próximo capítulo habrá una gran sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos Vemos**


	6. ¡Shuntensatsu!, para salvar un país

**Hola, como están. El 6to capítulo UP!! Espero que les guste, terminaremos con la parte de Arabasta, habrá algunas peleas y nakama nuevo. Hay algunas notas (los numeros en negrita) y estas están al final.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!!, recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Los dos jóvenes intentaron entrar al castillo, pero fueron detenidos por los guardias de la entrada. – Queremos hablar con León – dijo el chico.

– Eso no creo que se pueda, extraños sin nada que hacer aquí no pueden pasar de esta puerta – les comunicó uno de los guardias.

Inmediatamente después la chica sacó un látigo de debajo de su falda, golpeó al que les había dirigido la palabra y enredó su arma en el cuello del otro – pediremos una vez más, llévennos con León – dijo la peliazul.

- Esperen, esperen, no hay necesidad de ser tan violentos – dijo un León algo preocupado por el alboroto – tan sólo entren sin hacer tanto ruido – prosiguió dándose cuenta de que Masashi no mentía al decir que aunque las apariencias de los jovencitos eran de poco confiar, su fuerza era innegable una vez en acción.

Ozzie y los demás llegaron un instante después de lo sucedido, aunque los guardias fueron reemplazados rápidamente por León. Al ver a Naoko ambos centinelas dieron el paso libre – ¿pero ustedes no habían entrado ya? ¿Por dónde salieron? – Preguntó el guardia a los doble filo.

– No te fijes en eso – casi le ordenó Naoko

– ¡Sí princesa! – contestó sin dudar el guardia.

- Ahora debemos buscar a León y detener esto – dijo Naoko y mientras eso pasaba, el corrupto líder de la guardia de Arabasta indicaba a Mako y Sora el camino hacia el trono. No quería llevarlos personalmente para no levantar sospechas.

Pero no contaba con que Arabasta tenía guardias leales, y uno de ellos escuchó parte de la conversación entre León y los dos jóvenes, no podía dirigirse al trono pero en su lugar fue a ver a las princesas, pero sólo encontró a Lina.

Después de escuchar la explicación, Lina aún un poco escéptica fue directo al donde estaban sus tíos. Éstos conversaban cuando escucharon como caían dos cuerpos, inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto cómo los hermanos se habían deshecho del par de guardias.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Inquirió Kohza. Ni Mako ni Sora dijeron algo, él sacó dos revólveres de su chaqueta y los apuntó hacia la reina. Un momento después y sin contemplaciones disparó pero Kohza interrumpió a las balas con su cuerpo y éstas se alojaron en su hombro y espalda.

El rey cayó casi inconsciente en los brazos de Vivi, entonces Mako ahora sí no fallaría y apuntó de nuevo hacia su objetivo primario, y justo cuando iba a disparar con su arma de la mano derecha esta fue derribada por un _Sai_ (**1)**.

- No te atrevas – dijo una voz femenina

– ¿Y tú quien eres? – Preguntó Sora.

– Soy Lina y como princesa del reino no permitiré que hagan esto – contestó la pelinegro.

- Creo que tú también entras dentro del plan, así que nos ahorras un poco de tiempo – dijo Mako. Sora aprisionó con su látigo la mano izquierda de Lina que todavía tenía un Sai, mientras que su hermano ya apuntaba con su pistola restante a la princesa.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de personas que venían, ante esa distracción Lina tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras un sillón. Los jovencitos se voltearon para ver quienes habían interrumpido. No eran otros que Ozzie, su tripulación y Naoko.

- Madre, Padre ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Naoko al ver a su progenitor herido.

– Esos chicos nos atacaron – contestó Vivi preguntándose quienes serían los jóvenes que venían acompañando a su hija.

Atraído por el ajetreo, también llegó León, muy atónito por ver la escena pues esperaba que sus Reyes ya estuvieran muertos, ahora no sabía qué hacer pues Vivi le empezaba a pedir ayuda y por otro lado ahí estaban los Doble Filo quienes sabían toda la verdad. Decidió entonces que ya estaba muy avanzado el plan como para echarse para atrás – chiquillos, ya deberían haber matado a sus altezas, háganlo mientras yo me ocupo de estos inútiles – ordenó titubeante.

- Tú no ordenas aquí, nosotros venimos por órdenes de Masashi, ya estábamos por cumplir nuestros mandatos cuando llegaste así que mejor te callas – dijo Sora con mirada desafiante.

- ¡Traidor! – gritó Ozzie al mismo tiempo que sacaba su Sakushu Kanekage pero León evitó el golpe haciendo que ambos quebraran la ventana y cayeran hacia las afueras del palacio. Los dos se incorporaron listos para la batalla pero una voz los interrumpió.

– Algo me decía que debía venir pronto, no puedes hacer nada solo – dijo el extraño.

– Masashi, pero dijiste que vendrías en dos días – contestó León volteando a ver al Marine.

– Adiviné tu incompetencia y decidí presentarme antes.

– Estábamos por liquidar el trabajo, además tus enviados no han sido tan eficaces – se defendió el pelicastaño.

- Varios Marines y dos tipos están ahí abajó, y Ozzie está solo, tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Sand quien miraba por la ventana.

– Vayan ustedes dos yo me encargo de las criaturitas estas – casi ordeno Anna al navegante y al cocinero.

– Yo te ayudaré – dijo Lina incorporándose.

– ¿Me vas ayudar como nos "ayudaste" anteriormente? – Preguntó sarcásticamente la arquera.

– Te pido disculpas por lo que hice, de verdad lo siento pero te aseguro que pelearé junto a ti en este momento – se disculpó la pelinegro.

Anna sonrió al ver la sinceridad de la chica, tomó el Sai que antes Lina había lanzado y se lo dio a su compañera de pelea mientras Naoko se encontraba con sus padres.

Alí y Sand ya estaban abajo para ayudar a Ozzie – todos ustedes, incluido tú, León, encárgense de estos dos. Yo voy por el pelirrojo – ordenó Masashi reconociendo en Ozzie un buen rival. Masashi era un capitán vestido de traje blanco con azul, cabello negro corto con barba de candado, visualmente fuerte y con una espada japonesa en su costado. - Seguramente tú fuiste el que hizo el pequeño disturbio en Cilos, en West Blue, encajas con la descripción. Pero no importa más, porque te mataré aquí mismo – dijo Masashi a lo que Ozzie sólo sonrió.

- Bueno, son varios marines, pero el tipo ese parece fuerte, con quien te quedas – preguntó Sand mientras Alí eligió a León, aunque le daba realmente igual.

Sand se alejó un poco tratado de que los marines le siguieran cosa que hicieron al escuchar quién sería su rival, así quedaron en combates individuales Ozzie contra Masashi y Alí contra León. Toda esta acción desarrollándose en la parte posterior del palacio.

Mientas "huía", Sand rociaba agua en la arena convirtiéndola en un pequeño pantano, cuando los marines llegaron ahí se detuvieron un poco y el navegante aprovechó para disparar fuego y endurecer la arena antes mojada. Esto les dificultó el movimiento a los marines, quienes quedaron entonces a merced de Sand el cual mantuvo su Element Bazooka en modo de fuego y comenzó a dispararle sin piedad a los marines quienes fueron derrotados y quemados para peor.

Aún quedaban algunos pero poco a poco utilizando los tres modos de la bazooka Sand se fue deshaciendo de ellos aprovechando la arena para combinarla con el viento fuerte que disparaba y luego atacando con agua y fuego – vaya, fue cansado pero los vencí a todos, qué sarta de tontos, bastante débiles – comentaba Sand para si, descansando sobre una roca.

Alí se preparaba con su lanza para pelear ante León cuando empezó a ver extrañado como la fisionomía de su enemigo cambiaba hasta convertirse en un mitad tigre mitad hombre – Neko Neko no Mi, modelo Tigre – comentó León.

El guardia empezó con sus ataques que con dificultad podía evitar Alí. Poco a poco el cocinero fue siendo víctima de golpes rápidos y poderosos del hombre-tigre – qué lástima, no eres rival para mí, niño. Será mejor que te acabe en el próximo ataque – dijo León mientras Alí se incorporaba con dificultad.

León tomó su forma totalmente animal y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el cocinero, éste tomó su lanza para defenderse. Justo cuando el tigre llegaba ante su presa el peliazul saltó y en el aire tomó su forma intermedia – _¡garra giratoria!, _¡no importa que te protejas con tu lanza, cuando mi garra empieza a girar desgarra todo, llegará hasta tu corazón! – León preparó su garra derecha.

Justo cuando se disponía a atacar recibió una patada en pleno rostro, Alí se había apoyado en su lanza enterrada en el suelo para alcanzar con su pie a su rival – no creas que será tan fácil, todos están peleando y yo también tengo que dar lo mejor de mí – dijo el cocinero mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en la arena.

- Buen movimiento, de verdad no lo esperaba pero vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme – dijo el "guardia" al momento de incorporarse. De nuevo empezaron los ataques felinos pero estos ahora eran repelidos con eficiencia por la lanza del peliazul.

– Esta lanza y yo nos conocemos muy bien, al momento de pelear somos uno, no es un artefacto, es una extensión de mi cuerpo – explicó Alí.

Llegó el momento de atacar para el cocinero, empezó a hacer girar su lanza y un momento después esta estaba en llamas – ¿pero cómo? – Preguntó sorprendido León.

– Un buen cocinero siempre sabe hacer fuego en cualquier lugar – contestó Alí. El peliazul empezó a atacar con su lanza flameante. León, en su instinto de felino dado por la Akuma no Mi, tenía un poco de miedo al fuego por lo que fue alcanzado en un par de ocasiones por la lanza dada su desconcentración. Poco a poco se fue calmando pero el otro problema era que no podía ver la punta de la lanza con el fuego, por lo que no podía medir sus ataques ni descuidarse. Además Alí tomaba cada vez más confianza y sus ataques se volvían más rápidos cada vez.

Ambos cansados y golpeados se fueron el uno contra el otro – el fuego no me hará daño – dijo León al momento de tomar la lanza con la mano, además de quemársela y cortársela, y al momento de preparar el otro golpe, su garganta fue golpeada con el otro extremo del tridente. Alí al ver que su punta estaba inutilizada había tomado su arma del centro y la giró para acomodar el golpe. El resultado, fue que León cayó al suelo desmayado y con dificultad para respirar, la pelea había terminado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Llegó Sand a preguntar.

– Sí, algunos golpes y rasguños pero estoy bien, ahora sólo hay que esperar que Ozzie y Anna salgan bien librados – contestó el cocinero.

– Ya verás que sí, ellos son bastante rudos – afirmó el navegante.

Mientras tanto Anna se escondía detrás de un mueble para evitar los disparos de los revólveres de Mako – demonios si no hago algo este niño me mata – se dijo para sí la arquera. Al cuarto siguiente habían llegado Lina y Sora, mayormente por que la pelinegro evitaba a duras penas los latigazos.

Ya estaba un poco dañada pero se decidió a correr hacia su enemiga evitando los latigazos con sus Sai, sin embargo al momento de dirigir su ataque contra el cuerpo de la chiquilla, ésta lo evitó con facilidad.

Lina no sabía muy bien como atacar, pero tenía un plan, empezó a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su alcance hasta que pudo enviar una mesa que de todas formas fue cortada por la mitad por Sora con un latigazo, pero eso le dio un poco de tiempo a la pelinegro.

Cuando tuvo otra vez vista del cuarto Sora, ésta se sorprendió pues Lina había desaparecido - ¿dónde te escondes? – preguntó la peliazul al momento que retiraba cosas que pudieran estar escondiendo a su rival.

Desesperada seguía buscando Sora – _demonios, no pudo haber salido por la puerta, yo la habría escuchado, pero ¿Qué tal si así fue?_ – pensó la chica. Justo cuando dirigió su mano a la perilla, de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre. Lina había aparecido de la nada entre la puerta y Sora. – pero… ¿Cómo? – Alcanzó a preguntar la mortalmente herida joven.

– Soy un martillo, comí la Shiya Shiya (**2) **no Mi, puedo hacer que mi cuerpo tome el mismo campo visual de lo que se encuentra detrás de mi, así puedo volverme virtualmente invisible – explicó la morena.

– No… es… justo… - musitó Sora antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo Anna huía apenas de las balas disparadas por su enemigo, ya había sido alcanzado por una en su brazo derecho, estaba esperando el momento exacto pero Mako no era rival fácil ya que cuando una de sus dos armas cargaba la otra todavía le quedaban balas y el chico era muy rápido para recargar sus revólveres, por lo que había pocos momentos en donde era blanco fácil.

Anna decidió arriesgarse y salió recibiendo un rozón en el abdomen y un tiro más en su brazo derecho – ahora sí que no tienes como ganarme, con tu brazo tan dañado ni siquiera podrás sostener la flecha – se burlo Mako.

– Tú qué sabes, niño inútil – contestó Anna y preparó una flecha aun con el dolor de su brazo.

Para sorpresa del peliverde el proyectil fue directo a su mano izquierda inutilizándola para disparar. Aún así el chico siguió disparando con su mano restante pero cuando las balas de ese cartucho se agotaron otra flecha fue a dar esta vez a la mano derecha – ¿cómo pudo hacer esto con su brazo tan lastimado? – Se quejó el chico.

– Te falta experiencia sin duda, niño – le dijo Anna antes de noquearlo con un golpe de su arco.

Ozzie y Masashi no estaban claros en su duelo, las espadas chocaban una contra otra pero no se habían hecho mucho daño, Masashi parecía un poco más rápido, pero el poder de la Sakushu Kanekage era bastante y la batalla parecía equilibrada.

Ambos utilizaban sus mejores técnicas y ataques pero no parecía hacer efecto hasta que una brisa cruzó el hombro izquierdo de Ozzie. Aún sin tocarlo lo había cortado y esto estaba repitiéndose en algunas ocasiones. El pelirrojo intentaba dar un buen golpe pero sólo rozones era lo que sentía Masashi.

Alí y Sand miraban la batalla sin atreverse a entrar en ella, ya que sólo era de su capitán – veo que eres muy bueno pero no puedes superar mi velocidad, tus ataques son bloqueados por completo – le dijo Masashi.

– Si crees que la velocidad es el problema, creo que te equivocas, pero para darte gusto te dejaré que me veas con mi Mihara Masaie – contestó el capitán sonriendo.

Ozzie guardó su Sakushu Kanekage detrás de su espalda y sacó su espada más pequeña de la vaina, pero volvió a guardarla. – ¿qué pretendes? Como dije antes soy un poco más veloz que tú, por lo tanto un ataque Batou no te servirá de mucho. Aunque si quieres morir, por mí está más que bien – dijo el capitán marine al tiempo que también envainaba su espada.

Ambos estaban estáticos hasta que – _¡¡Shuntensatsu!! _(**3**) – gritó Ozzie y al mismo tiempo ambos iniciaron el rápido ataque. Un instante después Masashi caía de rodillas con el torso ensangrentado. – Creo que te equivocaste al decir que tu velocidad era mayor, el rango de la Sakushu Kanekage es mayor que la de una espada normal, es por eso que se ve un poco más lenta de lo normal. La verdad creo que nuestras velocidades eran iguales, el factor que determinó mi victoria fue el largo de mi espada. La Mihara Masaie es un poco más corta que una espada normal y al utilizar batou-jutsu (**4**) yo gano una centésima de segundo al momento de sacarla de la vaina. Una espada de este tamaño debería ceder en el choque aunque gane por velocidad por su falta de poder debido a su corta longitud… - hizo una pausa en su explicación el pelirrojo.

- Pero mi Mihara Masaie es una O Wazamono (**5**)**, **una espada con un grado tan bueno como para perder con alguien como tú – culminó el espadachín con una soberbia sonrisa antes de que Masashi se desplomara por completo.

Alí y Sand se quedaron con la boca abierta de escuchar la explicación de Ozzie – pero... no sabía que fueras tan inteligente Ozzie – dijo Sand.

– Ah, no seré muy listo para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de duelos con espadas sé lo que hay que saber – contestó un poco arrogante el pelirrojo.

Arriba en el palacio Lina curaba el brazo de Anna – ay, eso duele un poco. Oye por qué tenías que curar a esos dos chicos – preguntó la rubia.

– Aunque sean enemigos, una doctora tiene que curar a cualquier enfermo o herido que se le presente, además ya no tenían nada que hacer – contestó la pelinegro – de verdad siento mucho lo que les hice pero yo no pensé que fueran este tipo de piratas, piratas que buscan la aventura y hacen justicia a la manera que les parezca mejor, esos piratas sí que me agradan – se disculpó Lina.

– Si te gustan este tipo de piratas deberías venir con nosotros, ¿no tienes algún sueño que quisieras cumplir en el mar? – ofreció la rubia.

– Bueno… yo quisiera aprender todo tipo de medicina, y qué mejor que aprender algo de medicina en cada isla, así podría ser la mejor del mundo – dijo Lina con un brillo en los ojos.

– Entonces está decidido vendrás con nosotros.

Lina volteó con Vivi, a lo que ella sonrió – es tu destino sin duda, creo que esta bien que salgas a buscar tus sueños y a seguir la búsqueda del chico pelirrojo. Según dijeron, él busca los Tesoros del Mugiwara – dijo la reina.

– ¡Así es!, dígame dónde está el de esta isla – pidió Ozzie que había regresado junto con los otros.

– ¡Eres un igualado, ten más respeto! – Le gritó Anna al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán a lo que todos rieron.

Vivi bajó un poco el rostro – es cierto que conocí muy bien a los mugiwara, pero ellos no escondieron ningún tesoro en esta isla. Tampoco sé muy bien en qué islas pudieron haberlos escondido, pero aún así te deseo suerte - Ozzie se sentó en el suelo, algo desanimado por la respuesta.

Al escuchar que Lina iría con ellos, los tres chicos replicaron, pero después de ser explicados del comportamiento anterior de la doctora aceptaron gustosos.

Pasaron dos días más para que el Log se adquiriera y llegó el momento de la despedida, algo triste pues Lina pasó bastante tiempo en esa isla y Vivi, Kohza y Naoko eran su segunda familia.

- Debes cuidarla mucho pelirrojo, con ella en tu barco te salvarás de muchos peligros y muchas personas peligrosas, te lo aseguro – advirtió Vivi a Ozzie a lo que todos se extrañaron y Lina veía a la reina con cara de que ya no hablara de más.

Así los doble filo dejaron Arabasta con la decepción de no haber encontrado uno de los tesoros, pero con una nueva nakama a bordo…

**Notas:**

**1.- Un Sai es un arma blanca utilizada en el Kobudo (arte marcial japonés), para referencia son las armas utilizadas por Rafael de las **_**Tortugas Ninja**_** y por Elektra (Marvel comics) en **_**Daredevil**_** y **_**Elektra.**_

__**2.- Shiya puede significar como el fondo de un cuadro o mejor dicho un campo visual.**

**3.- Shuntensatsu significa algo así como "centella de la muerte"**

**4.- Batou–jutsu significa técnica batou, creo que batou ya lo expliqué en capítulos anteriores.**

**5.- O Wazamono es el segundo mejor rango de espadas en One Piece, en esa categoría entra la Wado Ichimonji (la espada que usa Zoro en la boca) Este rango es mencionado por Tashigi en el tomo 10 del manga y creo que en el capítulo 49 del animé.**

**Sé que dije que al final de este capítulo habría una gran sorpresa pero decidí mejor guardarla para el próximo. También en el séptimo conoceremos más a Lina.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Shichibukai y el nuevo tripulante

**¿Qué tal, cómo están? En este séptimo capítulo veremos un personaje muy querido en One Piece, y también agregaremos un tripulante aunque no habrá tanto rollo como con los otros, como el capi es corto al final agregué datos sobre los personajes. Espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Después de dejar Arabasta, a los Doble Filo les quedaba un largo viaje y tuvieron tiempo para conocer a su nueva nakama.

Ya dejando fuera las ropas del desierto Lina se vestía mucho más cómoda, una falda corta de tablas con una blusa de botones morada y sandalias. La chica era alegre y se acoplaba bien con sus compañeros, y para Anna era una agradable compañía otra chica en la tripulación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esa quemada? – Preguntó la pelinegro al navegante.

– Un poco antes de que llegáramos, estaba ajustando mi bazooka, ¿es grave? – dijo Sand.

– Bueno inicialmente no lo sería, pero has durado mucho para tratarla así que tu piel ha sufrido bastante. No te preocupes, con esto pronto sanará – culminó Lina la curación.

Era bastante bueno tener una doctora a bordo, los doble filo tenían algunas heridas que no habían atendido del todo bien pero con los cuidados de Lina pronto estarían como nuevos.

Ozzie recordaba las palabras de Vivi: "C_on ella te salvarás de muchos peligros y de muchas gente peligrosa". _¿Qué habría querido decir? El pelirrojo se intrigó tanto que fue a preguntarle a su nueva nakama sobre el asunto – oye Lina, ¿qué quiso decir tu tía sobre que nos salvaríamos de peligros contigo, a qué se refería? – inquirió el espadachín.

Lina se volteó un poco nerviosa – L…, la verdad es que no sé que quiso decir con eso, ella a veces habla con metáforas – contestó riendo extrañamente – aunque déjenme decirles que ella no es mi tía verdadera, mi madre y ella son buenas amigas y hace 3 años, a la edad de 14 me fui a vivir a Arabasta, para aprender más y mejor medicina – cambió un poco de tema la doctora.

Mientras escuchaban la explicación, Alí avisó de algo extraño – hay como una barca, a lo lejos – se explicó el cocinero. Poco a poco se iba acercando el Sea Wings al velero desconocido. La pequeña embarcación no se movió y llegó el inminente choque aunque sin consecuencias.

Alí, Anna y Ozzie se asomaron para ver qué era del velero. Extrañamente había un hombre acostado en él, aún estaba dormido ante la sorpresa de nuestros nakamas – cómo es que sigues dormido – casi regañó Anna al extraño.

En eso él despertó – ¿por qué me despiertan?, estaba durmiendo muy a gusto – musitó – creo que por eso no me queda otra más que matarlos, o bueno mataré a uno y los demás me dirán donde estoy por que creo que me he perdido – culminó el extraño.

- P_ero qué demonios le pasa a este tipo – _pensaron los tres.

– Veo que usas espadas, entonces si quieres pelear con alguien yo seré ése, pero no creas que me vencerás, aunque uses 3 espadas – cuando Ozzie dijo "3 espadas" Lina se retiró de curar a Sand y quiso asomarse pero en eso el extraño subió al Sea Wings de un salto.

El tipo usaba 3 espadas en efecto, una faja verde y en su brazo izquierdo tenía un pañuelo atado – _Roronoa Zoro_ – alcanzó a decir un poco atemorizada Lina.

– Correcto niña, ese es mi nombre, pero no temas creo que solo mataré a este pelirrojo por retarme – contestó el peliverde.

- Ozzie no te atrevas a pelear con él, Zoro, es… es… un Shichibukai, es cierto que no es muy fiel al gobierno y sólo aceptó eso para que lo dejaran tranquilo, pero su poder es enorme, no podrás con él – explicó la pelinegro.

- Aunque sea un Shichibukai no le temo, así me ganaré un nombre – contestó sonriente Ozzie. Mientras Zoro no le quitaba la vista a esa chica que tanto sabía de él, de pronto sintió reconocerla pero no le tomó tanta importancia.

Luego, sacó Sandai Kitetsu de su vaina – no es necesario que use tres espadas, con una es suficiente para derrotarte – dijo el que un día fuese conocido como cazador de piratas. La "pelea" empezó, Ozzie intentaba con sus mejores técnicas pero Zoro ni siquiera se inmutaba, casi estaba jugando con el pelirrojo, hasta que el Shichibukai hizo un leve movimiento con su espada y el brazo izquierdo de nuestro capitán ya estaba sangrando.

– Te dije que no te enfrentaras a él, te va a matar, es invencible – decía casi llorando la pelinegro.

Zoro de nuevo se fijó en la joven doctora, estaba decidiendo de qué forma iba a matar a Ozzie cuando pensó en algo – Niña, tu la del cabello negro, dime¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el espadachín.

– Yo… soy…, me llamó Lina – pudo contestar la pelinegro.

Zoro sonrió entonces y guardó su Sandai Kitetsu, – entonces estaba en lo correcto – dijo – te dejaré vivir por ahora, espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar – mencionó dirigiéndose a Ozzie.

Zoro ya se retiraba a su velero cuando recordó algo importante – sólo quisiera saber donde estoy – todos cayeron hacia atrás.

Después de darle indicaciones al peliverde, aunque este se perdió de nuevo a escasos minutos de separarse de nuestros nakamas, Lina se dispuso a curar a Ozzie.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que el Shichibukai los perdonará, y todo cuando preguntó el nombre de Lina. La pelinegro estaba nerviosa de las preguntas que pudieran hacerle sus nakamas pero estos se abstuvieron de hacerlo, o al menos en ese momento.

La noche llegó y Lina se disponía a dormir cuando recibió una visita en su camarote – te molesto si entro – preguntó cálidamente Anna.

– No, esta bien – contestó Lina.

- Sé que tal vez soy impertinente, pero no es normal que un Shichibukai cambie de opinión solo por que una chica le dice su nombre – dijo Anna.

– Bueno, él ya conocía mi nombre aunque no me conocía a mí – contestó la doctora.

– Pero, ¿cómo es que conocía tu nombre? – Preguntó de nuevo la arquera.

– Debo contarte un secreto, pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan – dijo Lina antes de acercarse al oído de su amiga y soltar de su boca las palabras "prohibidas".

- eso…, eso es imposible, yo no puedo creerlo, pero ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a los demás? No es nada malo, sino todo lo contrario – dijo algo emocionada Anna.

– No creo que sea prudente, tal vez después lo revelaré – contestó Lina.

Las dos chicas todavía estuvieron un buen rato platicando sobre este y otros temas, hasta altas horas de la noche, cosa que hizo que ambas se convirtieran en buenas amigas.

Todavía pasaron dos días más en alta mar antes de llegar a la siguiente isla, esa era Kimono Island. Una isla no muy grande, pero muy tradicional, muchos piratas descansaban en este puerto esperando a recuperar sus fuerzas. Los doble filo tiraron el ancla, descansaron un día entero en el barco y al siguiente se dispusieron a explorar la isla, y decidieron un lugar para encontrarse. Anna y Lina fueron a ver las tiendas de ropa, más Lina que Anna, que sólo iba por acompañarla, Alí fue a buscar algunos restaurantes para ver el tipo de comida del lugar y Sand fue a ver si había algunos animales extraños.

Ozzie sólo recorrió las calles del lugar, fue a ver un bar bastante concurrido, él veía llegar mucha gente, pero al entrar, vaya sorpresa, casi estaba vacío. Le pareció algo extraño así que se quedó un poco y pidió un trago. Empezó a notar que muchos de los que llegaban se metían por una puerta al fondo del bar. El pelirrojo fue a ver que pasaba.

Al entrar por la puerta había unas gradas y al centro de éstas, una arena de lucha al parecer. Se anunciaba la siguiente batalla "_la serpiente contra Yari brazos de acero". _Ese Yari, parecía ser muy fuerte físicamente, pero poco le duró a la serpiente, quien era un chico delgado, cabello castaño no muy corto tampoco largo vestido totalmente de negro con camisa blanca abajo y en ambos brazos tenía tatuada una serpiente. Pues la "Serpiente" era bastante rápido, los golpes no parecían hacerle daño y sus ataques eran excesivamente fuertes.

- Quiero pelear con él – dijo Ozzie.

– Pero, no se permiten espadas en estas peleas amigo – le comunicó uno de los que parecían ser los encargados.

– Bah, un hombre pelea como mejor puede, qué pobres diablos, mejor me voy – se quejó el pelirrojo antes de retirarse. Pero la "serpiente" había escuchado esas palabras y parecía que le había dolido el orgullo.

Ozzie siguió paseando por ahí cuando media hora más tarde de haber entrado a ese bar un chico familiar se le apareció – Serpiente – dijo Ozzie al verlo.

– En realidad mi nombre es _Kyo, _así que solo peleas con espadas, pues te apuesto que te vencería aun si utilizaras las dos – retó el chico.

De inmediato la pelea comenzó, lo malo es que era en plena vía pública, Ozzie arremetió con su Sakushu Kanekage pero algo extraño ocurrió, Kyo la bloqueó con su brazo, ¿de qué estaba hecho? Además se movía a gran velocidad por lo que Ozzie apenas podía evitarlo. El pelicastaño saltó de una forma extraña, parecía que más bien se había impulsado en el aire, después se impulsó de nuevo hacia abajo en dirección a Ozzie – ¡_Snake bite_! – El golpe iba directo al pecho del pelirrojo pero pudo bloquearlo utilizando sus dos espadas.

Ambos se incorporaron admitiendo que su rival era bastante fuerte – creo que llegó el momento de acabar con esto – dijo Ozzie – _Niitoryu _(**1**) _¡Falcon Hurricane!_ – Usando sus dos espadas el pelirrojo mandó a volar de un giro a Kyo – Tigger Assault – antes de caer el castaño recibió un aparente golpe mortal de parte del espadachín.

Kyo se levantó aunque en muy malas condiciones de todas formas – ¿cómo es que ni siquiera te he cortado? – Preguntó sorprendido Ozzie.

– Bueno, tengo algunas técnicas que seguramente no has visto, pero de cualquier manera me has vencido, te admiro pues eres fuerte – contestó Kyo poniéndose apenas de pie.

- ¡Alto, deténganse ahí mismo! – gritaron unos marines, a lo que ambos se echaron a correr.

– Ven vamos a mi barco ahí nos esconderemos – invitó Ozzie a lo que Kyo aceptó. El dúo perdió fácilmente a sus perseguidores y llegaron al Sea Wings donde ya estaban Sand y Alí – rápido tenemos que irnos, unos marines me persiguen – ordenó el pelirrojo.

– No podemos, Anna y Lina aún no llegan, y, ¿quién es él? – Dijo Sand.

– Él, ah, es nuestro nuevo nakama – contestó Ozzie a lo que todos incluyendo Kyo se quedaron sorprendidos.

De repente un poco a lo lejos se veían dos figuras corriendo en dirección al navío, no eran más que Lina y Anna quienes en cuanto subieron dieron la orden de zarpar, al fin que el log ya se había adquirido.

- ¿Qué pasó, por qué venían corriendo? – preguntó Ozzie, mientras Anna no podía hablar tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Yo lo explicaré – dijo Lina – tardamos mucho por que decidimos comer en un restaurante ya que se veía bastante bonito, pero no pensé que Anna pudiera comer tanto y cuando llegó la cuenta excedía por mucho nuestro efectivo, así que hicimos lo más prudente – explicó la pelinegro.

– Huyeron – dijeron al unísono Ozzie, Sand y Alí.

– Precisamente – contestó riendo la doctora.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Anna lo que arrancó la risa de todos excepto de Kyo que veía extrañado la clase de tripulación de Ozzie.

- Ah, miren a quien traje al barco, él será nuestro nuevo nakama – dijo Ozzie.

Entonces todos miraron al nuevo chico que tenía en su mirada un eterno aire de arrogancia – bienvenido, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo muy amablemente Lina.

– Sí, como sea – sólo contestó Kyo lo que molestó bastante a los demás, pidiendo explicaciones a Ozzie de por qué el se uniría a la tripulación a lo que el pelirrojo contestó que era bastante fuerte.

- No estoy más feliz que ustedes, pero creo que estará bien ya que al igual que Ozzie soy buscado, además él también es muy fuerte así que aceptaré su propuesta. De todas formas sería mejor si no nos viéramos mucho ya que parece que no les agrado. Me gusta ese lugar – dijo arrogantemente Kyo subiendo al puesto de vigía.

Todos excepto Lina y Ozzie lo vieron subir con algo de desprecio - ¿cómo que buscado? – reaccionó de repente el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué acaso no lo viste? Tienes una recompensa de 28 millones de Berries, había cartelones por toda la isla, seguramente te lo pusieron después de derrotar a Masashi – explicó Sand.

Así con un nuevo "nakama" los doble filo partieron hacia la siguiente isla donde empezaría uno de los primeros grandes retos en su viaje…

**En este capítulo voy a poner los datos de los personajes, aprovechando que estuvo bastante corto.**

Ozzie

Puesto.- Capitán  
Edad.- 18 años  
Arma.- Espadas  
Estatura.- 1.77m  
Color.- Rojo  
Animal.- Tigre  
Comida favorita.- Carne  
Mayor virtud.- Decisión y coraje  
Mayor defecto.- Algo engreído y habla basura

Anna  
Puesto.- Primera a bordo  
Edad.- 21 años  
Arma.- Arco y flechas  
Estatura.- 1.73m  
Color.- Amarillo  
Animal.- Águila  
Comida favorita.- Todo  
Mayor virtud.- Piensa rápido  
Mayor defecto.- La comida

Sand  
Puesto.- Navegante  
Edad.- 19 años  
Arma.- Su element bazooka  
Estatura.- 1.74m  
Color.- Café  
Animal.- Tortuga  
Comida favorita.- Ensaladas y leguminosas  
Mayor virtud.- Inteligente y sagaz  
Mayor defecto.- Se preocupa demasiado

Alí  
Puesto.- Cocinero  
Edad.- 18 años  
Arma.- Una lanza – tridente  
Estatura.- 1.71  
Color.- Azul  
Animal.- Delfín  
Comida favorita.- Arroz  
Mayor virtud.- Muy calmado y paciente  
Mayor defecto.- Algo inseguro

Lina  
Puesto.- Doctora  
Edad.- 17 años  
Arma.- Un par de Sai  
Estatura.- 1.69  
Color.- Blanco  
Animal.- Gaviota  
Comida favorita.- Caldo de res o pollo y tangerinas  
Mayor virtud.- Amabilidad y ternura  
Mayor defecto.- El miedo a su pasado

Kyo  
Puesto.- ¿Vigía?  
Edad.- 20 años  
Arma.- Su cuerpo mismo  
Estatura.- 1.81  
Color.- Negro  
Animal.- Serpiente  
Comida favorita.- Sushi  
Mayor virtud.- No se queja  
Mayor defecto.- Está peleado con el mundo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este 7mo capítulo, estuvo bastante corto pero el que sigue será más largo.**

**Gracias por el review**

**Gabe: Pues probablemente pondré una pareja pero de todas formas pasará a segundo plano, y aunque aparecerán otros dos mugiwaras (tiempo real, aparecerán más en flashbacks o mencionados) en la historia ninguno estará de tiempo completo.**

**Ok, no se si estuvieron bien los datos de los personajes, espero que si.**

**Nos vemos**


	8. Peligro en el hotel

**Capítulo 8 (si no me equivoco), aquí conoceremos más al nuevo nakama y entraremos a un nuevo "arc" , espero que les guste  
**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Ese mismo día ya anochecía en el sea wings, los nakamas no estaban muy contentos con la inclusión de Kyo pero ya no se podía hacer nada, su imprudente capitán ya lo había decidido.

El "nuevo" no había bajado de la torre de vigía en todo el día ni siquiera para comer, no sentía muy buena vibra y no tenía el carácter como para sobre llevarlo. De repente sintió que alguien subía y no era más que Lina, – te traje algo de comida, no bajaste y pensé que tendrías hambre – casi susurró la pelinegro.

Después de dudar un poco Kyo agradeció y empezó a comer, pero advirtió que Lina no se iba - ¿Qué sucede¿Tengo algo raro? – pregunto rudamente el castaño – ah… no solo… pensé que estarías algo solo aquí arriba, los demás no te trataron muy bien y yo pensé que tal vez te gustaría conocer a alguien de la tripulación – contestó tímidamente la doctora.

La ternura de la chica le ablandó un poco el corazón a Kyo y empezó a compartir una que otra cosa con ella, aunque no demasiado. Aún así Lina pudo aprender que Kyo era originario del east blue y que su padre había sido un vicealmirante de la marina.

Ante la insistencia y amabilidad de la chica, Kyo se fue abriendo más y más hasta revelar su pasado, cuando él tenía 8 años, su padre, vicealmirante de la marina, y su madre, dueña de un restaurante en Logue Town, se separaron pero Kyo quiso permanecer con su padre mientras que su hermana menor se quedo con su madre:

FLASHBACK

_A la edad de 11 años Kyo ya conocía los cuarteles generales de la marina, buena parte de Grand Line, los otros 4 oceanos e incluso Mariejoa. Sin duda estaba destinado a ser un gran elemento del gobierno mundial, aún más por que su padre, Nobuhiro, era un marine recto y amante de la justicia y la paz._

_Todo parecía ir bien para padre e hijo, incluso Nobuhiro ya le había enseñado a Kyo las bases para las técnicas de Rokushiki, pero una noche en los mismos cuarteles de la marina el entonces niño despertó viendo que su padre no estaba en su cama, de pronto escuchó unos gritos – ¡detente, no te vas a escapar! – de pronto Kyo vio a su padre venir hacia él con el torso ensangrentado y en muy mal estado._

_- Padre¿que pasa? – preguntó el castaño, pero su progenitor no le contestó y solo siguió escapando hasta que fue alcanzado por varios disparos, afortunadamente pudo proteger a su hijo._

_En el suelo el moribundo Nobuhiro pudo decir unas últimas palabras después de escuchar preguntar a su hijo – padre ¿Por qué te hicieron esto? – cuestionó con lágrimas en los ojos el niño – el… secreto de… la… marina, lo… descubrí… - y en ese instante la vida del marine cedió en los brazos de su hijo._

_Después de ese suceso Nobuhiro fue considerado un traidor a la marina para siempre, pero Kyo no se alejo del gobierno mundial, sino que se quedó. Juró que vengaría su padre, primero encontrando ese "secreto" y después destruyendo a la marina, que mejor forma de hacerlo que desde adentro._

_Durante 8 largos años estuvo aprendiendo las técnicas de Rokushiki, y también, por que no, alimentando su odio hacia el mundo, pero al no encontrar nada que pudiera limpiar el nombre de su padre dimitió. Durante casi un año estuvo viajando por todo el Grand Line sin rumbo fijo, sin nada que hacer, sin nada por que luchar hasta que un día se encontró con Ozzie, tal vez por no tener nada que seguir aceptó quedarse en el barco…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Es una historia muy triste – dijo Lina con rostro afligido – mi padre jamás sería un traidor, el debió haber descubierto algo muy grave, pero esa maldita justicia total – dijo algo enojado Kyo – estoy segura que si, y también estoy segura que algún día lo descubrirás – contestó Lina – ya casi me he rendido, es difícil luchar contra el gobierno mundial – dijo el castaño – ¡si te rindes, de que va a servir que tu padre haya muerto, si perseveras, seguramente encontrarás lo que buscas! – lo animó la pelinegro.

Al recibir el apoyo de la chica Kyo se sintió un poco mejor y pensó que tal vez era pronto para rendirse – creo que tienes razón, tal vez seguiré intentándolo – dijo – claro, y nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Lina a lo que Kyo solo sonrió.

Después de la larga plática ambos se despidieron, Lina fue a su cuarto a dormir y Kyo hizo lo propio aunque en la misma torre.

Poco después del amanecer Alí ya tenía listo el desayuno y todos acudieron al llamado del hambre, incluso Kyo aunque todavía Sand y Anna no lo miraban con buenos ojos, Alí era indiferente y Ozzie y Lina estaban contentos de que el vigía por fin hubiera ajado de su torre.

De cualquier forma hubo poca plática, el ambiente no estaba muy propicio. Con todo y eso las actividades en el barco fueron normales durante el día hasta que cerca del anochecer Kyo avistó una isla. _Whitesand _era una de las islas más grandes de Grand Line, la más grande que habían visitado nuestros nakamas.

Además era una isla moderna, con edificios grandes, mucho comercio, grandes tiendas de todo. En un apartado había varios lujosos hoteles, aunque bastante exclusivos.

Los doble filo estaban emocionados por ver la isla pero alguien los detuvo – debemos mantener un perfil bajo, en esta isla hay una base de la marina – dijo Kyo que bien sabía lo que decía. Los nakamas hicieron caso de la advertencia incluidos, muy a su pesar, Sand y Anna.

De pronto vieron como en un restaurante la cosa estaba bastante alegre _"¡¡pasen, pasen, he aquí el concurso de comida del restaurante de la Rueda, el premio es una noche para dos personas en el lujoso hotel Cayo Arenoso, vamos vengan participen!! _Gritaba un anunciador fuera del establecimiento.

A Anna le brillaron los ojos – parece que se emocionó – dijo Alí – claro podría ganar una noche en ese hotel – completó Lina – ¿a quién le importa el hotel¡podré comer todo eso gratis! – dijo eufóricamente la rubia y corrió a inscribirse.

9 tipos enormes y gordos estaban ya en una mesa junto a Lina que se veía minúscula en contraste con ellos. Todo mundo se preguntaba como una chica delgada, joven y con buena apariencia pudiese competir contra esos sujetos.

Entonces el concurso dio su inicio, plato a plato todos devoraban su comida pero nadie podía seguirle el paso a la arquera, uno a uno los tipos iban cayendo víctimas de demasiada comida en sus estómagos. Solo un tipo, que al parecer era el campeón invicto tres años seguidos podía hacerle frente a Anna.

De pronto la rubia se llevó la mano a la boca, parecía que llegaba lo inevitable, el otro sujeto pudo sonreír a pesar de su malestar ya que pensó que había ganado, pero Anna quitó su mano y soltó un mega eructo – uy, lo siento, creo que si he comido demasiado – se disculpó la joven, que no parecía estar afectada por la cantidad de comida - ¡¿DE VERDAD LO CREES?! – preguntó irónicamente todo el público. El contrincante de la rubia al ver esta reacción no pudo más y se desplomó.

"_y la ganadora y nueva campeona del concurso de comida del restaurante de la Rueda, la señorita Anna"_ dijo el encargado al momento de alzar la mano de una sonriente Anna que todavía seguía comiendo un poco de nieve que quedó en su vaso.

- que suerte, una noche en ese hotel – dijo Alí señalando el enorme complejo – Anna, deberías darme esos boletos, después de todo a una machorra como tu no deben gustarle ese tipo de lujos – pidió Ozzie para después ser mandado a volar por un puñetazo de la rubia.

- Creo que nos veremos hasta mañana chicos – se despidió Anna de sus nakamas con un tono burlón, llevándose consigo solo a Lina. – Maldita Anna, eso me dolió, hubiera sido bueno pasar una noche en ese hotel – dijo Ozzie cuando aterrizo de su viaje de dolor – pues ni hablar, el barco es lo que nos queda – dijo Kyo – por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – confirmó Sand. Así los chicos se fueron al Sea Wings para esperar a que se cargara el Log, y tener un perfil bajo por si cualquier cosa, después de todo Anna y Lina no iban a ser perseguidas en un hotel.

Y ellas no perdían el tiempo, primero conocieron su lujoso cuarto, después fueron a disfrutar de la alberca y de la playa privada del hotel, de pronto ambas, sentadas en la orilla de la alberca se sintieron observadas. Un chico de cabello verde, aparentemente trabajador del hotel se les acercó – pero que veo aquí, dos verdaderas bellezas, yo podría darles un recorrido por el hotel mis lindas sirenas – dijo el joven que no quitaba la mirada de los pechos de Lina – ya vimos el hotel, piérdete – contestó Anna al momento de propinarle un puñetazo.

El chico, un joven de cabello verde, piel blanca, amplia sonrisa y ojos negros no muy alto ni muy bajo, delgado no se rindió y volvió a acercarse a nuestras nakamas, que dicho sea de paso no habían despertado el ojo alegre del peliverde por nada, ambas vestían un sexy bikini, Lina uno blanco y Anna uno amarillo.

Al acercarse de nuevo volvió a intentar con su labia pero no consiguió nada más que los nombres de las damas y eso solo por la excesiva amabilidad de Lina – creo que mejor nos vamos al comedor a iniciar la cena – dijo un poco fastidiada Anna – si, veo que ya te cansaste de este chico – rió Lina – si, y además debe haber rica comida ahí – contestó Anna ante la sorpresa de la pelinegro pues la arquera hacía pocas horas que había ganado ese concurso de comida.

Ambas fueron a cambiarse, se pusieron sus vestidos de noche pues la cena era elegante, Lina vestía uno de color perla algo escotado tanto de espalda y de busto, Anna iba un poco más tapadita con un vestido negro que solo estaba escotado de la espalda. Así las nakamas se dirigieron al comedor.

Cuando llegaron ahí Lina se dio cuenta que muchas personas en el comedor no eran cualquieras, reconocía los rostros de muchos monarcas de países y reinos. – Anna, mejora tus modales – la regaño la pelinegro – ¿gwe? – Preguntó con comida en la boca la arquera, hay reyes de muchas islas aquí, de hecho no me sorprendería que mi tía Vivi estuviera por aquí – ante la contestación de la doctora, Anna se comportó un poco mejor en la mesa.

Aún así era intrigante, pero bueno, eso no les impediría disfrutar de la noche y cena gratis. De pronto apareció en el estrado un hombre, algo extraño, muy alto con un cigarro. – Damas y caballeros, les pido a todos que dejen su cena por un momento y me presten atención, en este momento comenzará el espectáculo – dijo el hombre - pero que espectáculo, no sabía que habría un espectáculo - se oía entre los asistentes, después de esto, las puertas del salón se cerraron, las luces se apagaron y comenzó a salir una espacie de gas, justo cuando Anna sentía que se iba a desmayar se sintió tomada por unos brazos algo escamosos.

Cuando se encendieron las luces ella y el chico peliverde de antes estaban colgados del candelabro principal y el suelo del salón había desaparecido – lo siento no pude tomar a tu amiga Lina, se me resbaló – dijo el joven - ¡Escaparon dos¡Atrápenlos! – al escuchar eso ambos cuerpos se balancearon en el candelabro y pudieron llegar a una de las puertas y destrozarla para escapar del salón. El peliverde guió a Anna a un cuarto y de ahí entraron a los ductos de la ropa sucia – aquí no nos encontrarán, por cierto mi nombre es Riko mi linda rubia – dijo el joven – ah, si gracias, creo – contestó Anna – de nada, dame un abrazo – se abalanzó Riko hacia la rubia pero fue detenido por el zapato de la arquera. – ni siquiera lo pienses –

- Pero¿quién eres tu? – preguntó la rubia – ah yo trabajo aquí en el hotel, en realidad soy un carpintero, el mejor que puedas encontrar, me encargo del mantenimiento total del hotel, estaba viendo con envidia como todos probaban esos alimentos, primero atacaron a los cocineros y escapé y me dirigí al comedor justo cuando empezaba todo y las vi a ustedes dos, y como no verlas (con corazones en los ojos esto último) -

- concéntrate en la historia – golpeó en la cabeza Anna a Riko – ah si, claro, bueno las vi y trate de salvarlas pero Lina se me resbaló y al parecer cayó cuando el suelo desapareció.

- tengo otra pregunta – dijo Anna – ¿como es que saltaste hasta aquí arriba? – preguntó la rubia – ah bueno, yo soy un lagarto comí la Wani Wani no mi, en mi forma intermedia soy bastante fuerte – contestó Riko.

Mientras tanto Lina se levantaba después de la caída, a su alrededor, tal y como lo había notado, había muchos gobernantes pero para bien Vivi Nefertari de Arabasta al parecer no estaba ahí. Según fue preguntando la doctora, esta había sido una fiesta organizada por alguien de la marina, fue por eso que ninguno sospechó que podría pasar esto. Al parecer al marina había fallado en su seguridad.

Rápidamente se corrió la voz en el pueblo, más de 50 mandatarios de alrededor del mundo estaban secuestrados dentro del hotel Cayo Arenoso, y pronto la noticia llegó al Sea Wings, al parecer los causantes era unos piratas, llamados de la _estrella del norte._

- esperen¿no es ese hotel donde las chicas están? – preguntó Sand – mmm, creo que si – dijo Ozzie – entonces tendremos que ir a salvarlas – comentó Alí – ¿para que? – ellas pueden cuidarse solas – contestó despreocupadamente Ozzie – lo que tu quieres es dormir, no te hagas¿Qué tal si les pasa algo? – lo regañó Sand – ay bueno ya que, vamos. Primero Anna se gana el premio y luego se meten en problemas, que fastidiosas – se quejaba Ozzie mientras los cuatro tripulantes se enfilaban hacia el hotel.

Al tiempo Anna le pedía a Riko una manera de llegar a donde estaba Lina, a lo que el peliverde accedió (aunque ni el sabía por donde empezar pero todo fuera por una chica linda) – debemos ir hacia abajo, aunque el sótano que yo conozco es muy pequeño para toda esa gente, debe haber algo más allá de lo que haya visto – comentó el hombre lagarto.

Mediante los ductos ambos iban avanzando (o más bien bajando) a donde Lina pudiese estar, mientras tanto donde estaba todos atrapados Lina buscaba una salida sin éxito, de pronto bajó una pequeña plataforma de donde se escuchó una voz – espero que estén cómodos, pero no se preocupen, no tenemos intenciones de hacerles daño, claro, si ustedes cooperan – dijo un hombre con cabello negro largo con una mano que parecía ser metálica. Lina no pudo hacer nada, pues no quería arriesgar a nadie, solo podía esperar que sus amigos pudieran ayudarla ya que se percató que Anna no había caído junto con ella.

- Muy bien, este es el lugar – dijo Ozzie – creo que podré destrozar el muro con algo de presión de agua – decía Sand mientras preparaba su bazooka – no te molestes¡_Rankyaku_! – dijo Kyo al momento de hacer pedacitos la pared ante la molestia del navegante.

Así entraron a las inmediaciones del hotel pero ante ellos se presentaron un grupo amplio de piratas al parecer sedientos de sangre…

**Y bueno he aquí el capi 8, tardé mucho, por que (como muchos se habrán dado cuenta) Fanfiction estvo fuera de servicio casi una semana. En el próximo capitulo seguiremos con este rescate y conoceremos más de quien está detrás de todo esto.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo sabes que igualmente yo te apoyo en tus fics, nos vemos**

** Arabasta 20.- Me agrada que te guste mi fic y bueno pues Anna está metida en dos problemas en este capítulo, y lo de las parejas si lo he estado pensando, probablemente en el siguiente o en el 10 hay un poquitín de eso, aunque solo fuese el comienzo.**

** Ok gracias también a los que leen, que no dejan reviews, pero que me hacen saber su opinión (ustedes saben quienes son)**

**See Ya!!  
**


	9. Los piratas de la estrella del norte

**Capítulo 9 UP!!, continuación del rescate en el hotel, unas cuantas peleas por ahí.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Al verse rodeados de tantos malhechores nuestros nakamas rápidamente adoptaron una condición de combate y en poco tiempo todos esos piratas fueron vencidos – es extraño que haya tantos piratas aquí – dijo Sand – si, sobre todo cuando en la isla hay una base de la marina – confirmó Kyo.

- tenemos que encontrar rápido a estas dos, lo mejor es que nos separemos – ordenó Ozzie – muy bien, lo mejor sería volver aquí dentro de dos horas, por si no hemos encontrado nada – propuso Sand – estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alí. Así los cuatro acordaron separarse, Ozzie revisaría las habitaciones, Sand los patios del hotel, Alí toda la planta baja y bodegas y Kyo el sótano.

Poco a poco mientras tanto Anna y Riko bajaban por el ducto aunque eran bastante optimistas, de pronto llegaron a la planta baja, de ahí tendrían que seguir por otro camino. – ¿estas seguro que no hay otra forma? – Preguntó Anna – no mi linda rubia, esta es la única forma – contestó meloso Riko – espero que así sea por que si lo haces solo para aprovecharte de mi, no sabes la que te espera – dijo Anna haciendo tronar sus nudillos – no claro que no como crees – contestó el carpintero un poco temeroso.

Tal vez por la plática no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, dos tipos salieron a su paso, uno con una cadena y el otro con shurikens. – Ya encontramos a los dos que es escaparon, fueron tontos al salir de donde escondían – dijo el de la cadena.

Umo.- primer oficial de los piratas de la estrella del norte, usa una cadena como arma, no muy alto, moreno, bastante fuerte y robusto.

Mello.- Vigía de los piratas de la estrella del norte, usa shurikens para atacar, delgado, cabello negro largo, piel blanca.

- De aquí no pasarán – dijo sonriente Mello – eso lo veremos – Riko se abalanzó hacia él convirtiéndose en el trayecto en mitad lagarto, mitad humano pero Umo le cerró el paso y es que tenía gran fuerza física – bien, detenlo lo daré el golpe de gracia – dijo Mello antes de lanzar uno de sus shurikens y este iba dirigido a la cabeza de Riko. De pronto el proyectil fue interceptado por una flecha – no se olviden de mi, no crean que este pervertido está solo – dijo desafiante la rubia.

Umo era muy hábil con su cadena, y le estaba haciendo bastante difícil la pelea a Riko, que de hecho ya recibía fuertes golpes. Para Anna tampoco era fácil – kikikiki (risa extraña de villano), ni siquiera puedes acercarte a mi, chiquilla, mi lanzamiento de shurikens es más rápido, cuando tu apenas cargas una flecha yo ya lancé tres, kikikiki – se burló Mello.

Definitivamente este era el tipo de sujetos que mas mal le caían a la arquera por lo que empezó a demostrar que el enemigo se equivocaba, la rubia salió de su escondite y disparó flechas rápidamente hacia donde estaba Mello, a la misma velocidad que este enviaba sus shurikens.

- ¿sorprendido? aún no has visto nada – dijo Anna y empezó a hacer retroceder a su contrincante, éste lanzaba sus proyectiles pero jamás muy a gusto por los ataques de la arquera. El moreno se alcanzó a esconder detrás de una esquina pero justo cuando se disponía a lanzar otro shuriken su mano fue atravesada por una flecha – vaya pensé que eras más hábil, y por lo que me fijé solo atacas con la mano derecha, me pregunto si podrás seguir con esa herida – dijo Anna ante los gestos de dolor de su enemigo.

- Te subestime miserable pero no volverá a pasar – amenazó Mello y se disponía a sacar algo de su chaqueta con su mano izquierda cuando el hombro de dicha mano fue perforado por otra flecha y finalmente la mano fue clavada a su mismo torso con un proyectil más – exactamente no volverá a pasar – dio por terminada la pelea Anna.

- vengo a ayudarte Riko – anunció Anna – no, tu debes ir a buscar a Lina, yo puedo con él – dijo el peliverde – ¿estás seguro? – Preguntó la rubia – claro, tu solo vete – casi ordenó Riko a lo que Anna hizo caso – esta bien pero debes vivir, no quiero que te maten – le dijo la arquera.

- _vaya, tal vez sea un pervertido pero es un buen chico_ – pensaba Anna mientras se iba. – jeje la traigo muerta – dijo Riko – eso no me interesa, eres tonto si esa chica se hubiera quedado a ayudarte tal vez hubieses tenido alguna oportunidad – dijo Umo – y arriesgarme a que saliera lastimada o que no encontráramos a Lina, eres muy poco caballeroso ¿lo sabías? – esas palabras hicieron enfadar un poco a Umo que de cualquier forma tenía ventaja en la pelea, él había hecho más daño.

Corrió hacia el chico lagarto blandiendo su cadena – _steel whip _– y un eran como latigazos pero de acero directos al peliverde. – ya deberías rendirte, poco a poco estos golpes harán tu cuerpo pedazos – le sugirió Umo – ja ja, no conoces el poder de un verdadero lagarto – contestó Riko.

Umo entonces se sorprendió y vio, en efecto, que sus golpes no eran gran cosa para su contrincante – mis escamas, son bastante duras y ahora las vas a sentir – dijo Riko al momento de propinar un golpe al sorprendido sujeto – he estado probándote, y creo que tu cadena no será lo suficiente para vencerme – comentó el lagarto antes de ir hacia su enemigo.

Umo lanzó su cadena para atacar pero esta fue atrapada por la boca de Riko, quien se había transformado en lagarto completo (ya no la forma intermedia) y destrozó arma con sus mandíbulas, luego se transformó de nuevo en la forma intermedia y con sus garras hirió en el pecho a Umo, este todavía se estaba incorporando cuando la cola (es un lagarto después de todo) de Riko lo atrapó por el cuello y con sus brazos inutilizó al pobre contrincante. Hasta que éste se desmayó por falta de aire.

- no era tan fuerte, supongo que estos piratas no son la gran cosa – se dijo a si mismo el peliverde ya transformado en humano y fue a tratar de seguir a Anna.

Mientras tanto en el sótano Lina trataba de buscar una salida pero se topó con alguien a quién no le gustó eso.

Asir – cocinero de los piratas de la estrella del norte, usa dos largas cuchillas ensambladas cada una a un brazo, estatura normal, cabello castaño muy corto y anteojos.

- Espero que no estés intentando ir a algún lado niña – dijo el cocinero al momento de lanzar un golpe que Lina pudo esquivar, un instante después las luces se encendieron.

Asir enviaba sus ataques una y otra vez pero la ágil pelinegro los esquivaba, aún así no era capaz de atacar por la velocidad de su contrincante.

Decidió entonces que era tiempo de enfrentarlo en lugar huir y de debajo de su vestido sacó sus Sai, y así pudo cubrirse uno de los ataques de Asir. Intentó atacarlo pero la velocidad era diferente, en ese aspecto Asir estaba en otro nivel, poco a poco la doctora estaba más y más cerca de caer presa de los embates del castaño.

De pronto tuvo una idea, fue huyendo dirigiéndose a donde había visto el interruptor de la luz, e hizo que uno de los ataques de Asir lo destrozara, haciendo que esto también apagará las luces. – Niña inútil, eso no es problema – dijo el cocinero al arreglar como pudo el interruptor (una especia de cable extraño que encendía el candelabro).

Al mirar Asir no pudo distinguir a Lina, solo veía a las demás personas asustadas – no te escondas niñita, te encontraré tarde o temprano – justo en ese momento un Sai volaba hacia la cabeza del cocinero pero este pudo reaccionar para desviarlo con sus cuchillas – ¿me crees idiota? – grito Asir, mientras volteaba a todos lados para ver donde se escondía la chica cuando – si que lo eres – dijo Lina la tiempo de clavar su Sai restante en el pecho del sujeto que cayó fulminado. Al parecer la doctora había lanzado el primer Sai, se movió rápidamente y utilizó su Akuma no Mi para camuflarse y así quedar de frente a Asir, así tuvo la oportunidad de vencerlo.

La pelinegro jadeaba, no había sido fácil derrotar a su enemigo pero cuando se estaba tranquilizando una sombra apareció ante ella, volteó para ver quien era y sintió como tomaban su cuello. Era el tipo que había dicho las palabras antes de que el piso se derrumbara

Harris – Capitán de los piratas de la estrella del norte, muy alto y delgado, cabello azul oscuro, con un cigarro, una estrella de cuatro picos tatuada en el ojo derecho y una fuerza terrible

Lina fue levantada desde su cuello – este será el lugar de tu muerte niña, espero que estés preparada – dijo secamente Harris mientras apretaba el cuello de nuestra nakama. La doctora intentó atacar con su Sai pero su mano fue fácilmente bloqueada por el peliazul, que apretaba cada vez más el cuello de la chica casi al punto de romperlo. Lina de pronto empezó a sonreír – ¿te causa gracia que vayas a morir niñita? – preguntó el sujeto.

Un instante después Harris recibía una patada en el rostro que lo hacía caer y soltar a la pelinegro. – ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó una voz, Lina volteó hacia arriba y vio a Kyo ayudándola a levantarse. Aunque Lina no podía hablar le agradeció a su nakama con un abrazo – ya, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él, tu busca la salida – le ordenó el castaño.

Lina lo vio con una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza ya que su lastimada garganta no podía aún soltar palabras sin dolor. Kyo entonces esperó a que Harris se incorporara, sabía que con ese golpe no sería suficiente para vencerlo.

Toda la gente no sabía que pasaba, pero estaban en un rincón expectantes a la pelea que se avecinaba. Harris entonces atacó a Kyo pero este lo bloqueó y ambos se tomaron de las manos cargando uno hacia el otro sin que ninguno cediera.

Kyo entonces dio una patada pero Harris la esquivó, golpe tras golpe entonces empezó la verdadera batalla, algunos fallidos, otros daban en el blanco, ni el _Shigan _del castaño era suficiente para derribar al capitán pirata y además esquivaba cada Rankyaku que el vigía le enviaba.

No solo eso, los golpes de Harris no eran cosa fácil, cuando Kyo no lograba activar su _Tekkai_ el daño era bastante. – Muy bien, ahora vas a saber por que me dicen la serpiente, no creas que es por estos tatuajes – dijo Kyo y comenzó a usar su _Geppou._

El Geppou de Kyo dejaba un rastro de "humo" y entonces el castaño empezó a dar vueltas con su técnica alrededor de Harris que solo podía observar. De pronto se vio envuelto en una gran nube – pero ¿Qué es esto?, el rastro tiene la forma de una serpiente – la desconcentración y la falta de visibilidad hacían que ahora si Kyo acertara sus golpes y que su Shigan hiciera mayor efecto.

- tengo que salir de aquí, si no va a terminar por triturarme con tanto golpe – se decía a si mismo el peliazul, cuando giró su cabeza hacia arriba – _¡eso es! _– pensó y saltó bastante alto tratando de evitar con esto la _nube serpiente_ del Geppou de Kyo.

Viéndose arriba del rastro Harris se sintió liberado – ¡Error! – gritó Kyo que ya se encontraba por arriba de él – ¡Snake Bite! – lanzó su golpe hacia abajo impulsado además por su Geppou el castaño y trituró contra el suelo al peliazul.

- no estuvo mal, esta pelea me puso en forma, es una lástima que ya haya terminado – dijo Kyo dirigiéndose a Harris – ¿Quién planeó esto? Si fuiste tú ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó enérgicamente el castaño.

- ja, es cierto que este trabajo no estaba mal pero de haber sabido que ustedes estarían aquí le hubiese dicho al comodoro que no lo aceptaba – contestó el ensangrentado pirata antes de caer rendido por sus heridas.

Kyo comenzó a pensar – _¿comodoro¿se referirá a uno de la marina?_ – se preguntó a si mismo intrigado. Mientras tanto Anna y Riko habían llegado a la parte de arriba para ayudar – Lina, hemos venido a ayudarte – gritó Anna – encuentra alguna cuerda, átala a una mesa para poder subir más gente más rápido – sugirió Lina que ya estaba ayudando a Kyo con algunas heridas que tenía.

- Además de hermosa eres inteligentísima, linda Lina – dijo Riko con su respectivo corazón en cada ojo – ¿y ese idiota quien diablos es? – preguntó un poco molesto Kyo.

Sand y Alí por mientras ya habían vencido a débiles piratas que se habían aparecido en su camino, y al ver que nadie había regresado al lugar de la reunión pactado hicieron su indagación en el hotel y llegaron al lugar del rescate.

Ambos ayudaron a sus nakamas con la operación y pronto todas las personas estaban a salvo, pero el problema es que ya a salvo avisarían a la marina o al gobierno (después de todo la mayoría eran gobernantes) de lo sucedido.

- Creo que ahora si me he quedado sin trabajo, dudo que la gente venga a este hotel en un buen rato – dijo un poco desanimado Riko – se que va a sonar raro, pero deberías venir con nosotros, no nos haría mal un carpintero en un barco pirata supongo, además no creo que nuestro estúpido capitán se oponga – le propuso Anna – ¿de verdad mi rubia esplendorosa? Sabía que en el fondo estabas enamorada de mi – "agradeció" Riko y se dirigió a abrazar a la arquera – no te pases, torpe – Anna soltó un puñetazo al rostro del peliverde.

- por mi está bien, parece buena persona – dijo Alí – si tu dices que está bien Anna, creo que está bien – dijo Sand – bah, si se ve que no es más que un pervertido – musitó Kyo – vamos, si tu eres casi nuevo, debes conocer más a la gente, estará bien – le dijo Anna al castaño sonriendo tiernamente.

Ozzie seguía subiendo escaleras y buscando de cuarto en cuarto, destrozando todas las puertas en su camino cuando ya en el piso 11 se encontró con 3 marines, uno de ellos era de alto rango los otros dos parecían ser sus escoltas – demonios, ese idiota está destrozando mi hotel, mátenlo – ordenó el de alto rango pero ambos fueron derrotados con facilidad por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Ozzie – soy Yoshihiro, comodoro y encargado de la base de la marina en esta isla, además soy el dueño del hotel – respondió sin esconder nada el sujeto.

Ozzie entonces sacó su Sakushu Kanekage – es extraño, siendo marine… ¿y no protegiendo su hotel? – pregunto sarcásticamente el pelirrojo sabiendo que algo andaba mal - ¿no puede un marine aprovechar sus posesiones y logros para llegar más alto? – respondió Yoshihiro – no entiendo nada pero no importa – dijo Ozzie y se dirigió a atacar al marine.

El comodoro alcanzó a sacar su katana de su vaina para evitar el golpe mortal. Empezó entonces un buen duelo de espadas, Yoshihiro no era nada débil y respondía bien a los ataques de Ozzie.

De pronto al bloquear un espadazo Ozzie recibió una patada en pleno rostro – pero que demonios, no la vi venir – dijo el pelirrojo al incorporarse.- además de manejar la espada soy experto en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, no te será fácil – presumió el marine.

Así siguió el combate con Ozzie tratando de poner atención tanto a las piernas como a la espada de su oponente, esto hacía que a veces recibiera un rozón de katana o un golpe, por lo que estaba perdiendo la pelea.

- así son los piratas de inútiles, pero supongo que a veces son necesarios – dijo Yoshihiro mientras Ozzie se levantaba después de un buen golpe – ¿necesarios? – preguntó con algo de dolor el pelirrojo – si, esos tontos piratas de la estrella del norte, les prometí quitar sus recompensas si capturaban a toda esa gente y luego se dejaban vencer por mi, así yo obtendría una promoción a vicealmirante por haber salvado a muchos ilustres personajes. JAJAJA, pero que estúpidos como creer que sin ser parte del Shichibukai podrían deshacerse de sus recompensas – explicó Yoshihiro.

Ozzie cambió u rostro por uno mucho más serio – es verdad, son unos pobres diablos – dijo el espadachín – así que estás de acuerdo conmigo, supongo que te has resignado a morir aquí – dijo soberbio el marine. – No, digo que son unos idiotas, por que ¿cómo un verdadero pirata quisiera desaparecer su recompensa?, sería como renunciar a tu vida y honor – contestó Ozzie ante la sorpresa de Yoshihiro.

- prepárate para ser vencido – Ozzie comenzó a mover su Sakushu Kanekage do modo extraño con ambos brazos como si estuviese trazando algo en el aire – mjmjmj, jajaja¡eres un estúpido, un pirata no tiene honor, son la escoria de los mares! – dijo el comodoro cuando se disponía a atacar cuando sintió que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos - ¿pero que diablos pasa? – preguntó asustado.

La espada de Ozzie estaba creando corrientes de aire – aprovechando este pasillo estrecho puedo crear corrientes de aire bastante fuertes con mi espada, es una técnica de la que estoy orgulloso y que aprendí en mi natal West Blue, espero algún día poder aplicarla en lugares más amplios, pero por lo pronto ha llegado tu hora,_ ¡¡Phoenix Wind!!_ ¡¡Tigger Assault!! – dijo Ozzie y se dirigió a atacar a un casi inutilizado Yoshihiro por las corrientes de aire.

¡CRASH! Se escuchó, para después percibir el sonido de un corte, con su movimiento Ozzie había hecho pedazos la espada de su oponente y lo había vencido con un corte diagonal en el pecho – no te preocupes, no me gusta matar a mis enemigos, pero supongo que de todas formas no te espera buen destino después de planear esta estupidez – culminó el pelirrojo guardando su espada.

Después de escuchar los gritos de sus nakamas desde abajo Ozzie fue a encontrarse con ellos, todos rieron de ver las huellas que tenían de la batalla pero que habían salido bien librados. Al ser piratas no esperaban un premio por haber salvado a todas esas personas por eso se dirigieron al barco.

En ese momento a la isla llegaba un marine, de un rango altísimo, que nos develaría el mayor secreto de esta historia hasta ahora…

**Bien 9no capítulo, lleno de batallas y un nuevo nakama, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Muchas gracias, me pongo rojo de vergüenza, me gusta que te guste tanto mi fic y pues ya ves que no les pasó mucho. Estaré pendiente de tu fic**

**Arabasta20.- Anna estaba tanto en el problema de lo del rescate como estar pegada con alguien como Riko LOL:, aunque sabemos que no es mala persona el peliverde. Y pues Kyo si es muy fuerte, de hecho sería el segundo más fuerte de la tripulación.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, si era mi intención de poner en Riko un personaje estilo Sanji. Con respecto a lo de pirateking es extraño, pero sigue intentando, ya que por mi parte si he podido entrar. En cuanto a lo de las parejas pues ya estoy como empezando con una, tal vez no se dieron cuenta por que es muy mínimo pero está relación evolucionará.**

**El siguiente episodio es muy especial, aparecerán dos mugiwaras y se revelará un secreto muy importante, espero que les guste.**


	10. La Princesa de los Piratas

**Y aquí está el capítulo 10, me tardé un poco más de lo normal por que tuve algunas cosas que haces en la semana. Este capítulo creo que es el más interesante del fic, por que aquí se revela el secreto más importante de la historia. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Aquel marine llegaba a la isla alertado por llamadas de los que estuvieron secuestrados, cuando de pronto vio a los doble filo corriendo hacia su barco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso.

- adonde creen que van, no puedo dejar ir a nadie de esta isla – dijo el marine, que en realidad era un Almirante (si, Almirante), su cabello era rosado y vestía de traje gris claro.

- ¿así que no nos vas a dejar pasar eh? Te tengo noticias – dijo Ozzie y sacó su Sakushu Kanekage para enfrentarlo pero ni siquiera pudo hacerle daño, el marine era demasiado rápido que incluso con la ayuda de Kyo era inútil enfrentarlo.

- Es inútil, solo déjense arrestar y todo estará bien – dijo calmadamente el almirante con sus ojos cerrados. De pronto los abrió lentamente y vio a Lina, y su semblante cambió – _¿podrá ser ella? Creo que si, se siente ese aire, el mismo que se sentía en él, no puedo equivocarme_ – pensó – ¿si, claro que eres tu, no es así? -

Cambiamos de escena, a un mar más tranquilo, un pequeño velero que ya hemos visto antes en esta historia se pasea por esas aguas con un hombre dormido en él. De pronto se despierta y mira a su alrededor – eh, esto no parece Mariejoa – se dijo a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a una isla familiar. – Demonios, me perdí de nuevo, ¿cómo vine a parar a East Blue? – se lamentó Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Al menos había llegado a una isla conocida, Isla Conomi, lugar de Kokoyashi hogar de cierta amiga suya. Después de un rato, y muchas indicaciones logró llegar a donde vivía una pelirroja que fuese navegante.

- Vaya, es extraño, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Saludó Nami a Zoro con una sonrisa – eh bueno la verdad es que iba a otra parte y… - Zoro explicó a la pelirroja su equivocación. – No puedo creer que teniendo una eternal pose hacia _Mariejoa_ te hayas perdido – lo regañó Nami

- y bueno, estos veleros deberían ir automáticamente a donde uno quiere – se quejó el peliverde.

De cualquier forma era bueno verse y empezaron a platicar y recordar algunas cosas – ¿sigues haciendo mapas? ¿Por que? Ya tienes mapas de todo el mundo – inquirió Zoro – siempre se pueden mejorar, además me sentiría muy aburrida – respondió Nami – veo también que siguen siendo muy buenos – congratuló el espadachín.

- Vaya Zoro, tu nunca me habías dicho algo así – dijo Nami – si, creo que muchas veces me abstuve de decirles a todos lo bien que lo hacían, Chopper un excelente Doctor, Franky muy bueno en su trabajo, incluso ese ceja de remolino hacía muy buena comida. Usopp mentía muy bien creo yo jajaja – dijo Zoro – si, creo que tal vez te faltó decir más lo que pensabas pero ten por seguro que todos lo sabíamos.

- creo que a Luffy si le dije que era un gran amigo – dijo Zoro recordando de pronto algo – hey, la vi – Nami se intrigó - ¿A quién? – Preguntó la pelirroja – a la princesa – respondió.

Nami esbozó entonces una gran sonrisa – ¿viste a mi _Lina_? – inquirió la que fuese navegante pirata – si, la vi en Grand Line, en un barco pirata – dijo Zoro – si, Vivi me contó hace poco que se había ido con una tripulación, ni hablar – dijo Nami – es su destino, no puedes evitarlo, además ella tiene mucha gente que la protegerá, no te preocupes – afirmó el espadachín.

- ¿y es feliz? – Preguntó la pelirroja – bueno al principio la asusté ya que iba a matar a su capitán pero después la reconocí, y si, se veía contenta – respondió el peliverde para después recibir regaños de Nami por haber asustado a su hija.

- Ellos buscan los 10 tesoros – dijo Zoro – mmm, ya veo, no será fácil, ni siquiera yo se donde están todos, aunque en realidad serían 11 tesoros – comentó la pelirroja – comprendo, pero yo pensaba que tu si sabías donde estaban todos los tesoros – dijo el peliverde – no, solo hay una persona que lo sabe, pero no he sabido de _ella _en mucho tiempo – culminó Nami.

Zoro se levantó de la mesa – creo que debo irme, tenía reunión de Shichibukai, aunque las odio, debo ir a Mariejoa – Nami le acompañó hasta la playa – espero que ahora si entiendas como funciona la eternal pose, y que no te duermas por que si no de nada va a servir, además no entiendo por que eres un Schichibukai – casi lo regaño la pelirroja – tu sabes que es solo para que no me molesten – se defendió Zoro antes de despedirse.

Y mirando hacia el mar Nami empezó a pensar - _yo solo espero que Lina sea feliz, y se que lo será en un barco pirata, como Zoro lo dijo, esta en su sangre. Creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo, además me preocupo por nada, las personas con la D. en sus nombres tienen mucha suerte_ – pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras veía ahora el monumento que la gente había levantado ya hace años en lo que un día fue Arlong Park.

Regresamos a la Isla de Whitesand con la confrontación del Almirante con los doble filo

- tienes que serlo niña – mientras el marine decía esto el corazón de Lina palpitaba cada vez más fuerte – tu nombre debe ser… Monkey D. Lina – después de que el almirante soltara estas palabras todos quedaron en Shock a excepción de Anna que ya lo sabía.

- Solo por una cortesía a tu padre te dejaré ir a ti y a tus nakamas, pero no quiero encontrarlos de nuevo, de verdad que no lo deseo – culminó de decir el marine antes de enfilarse rumbo al hotel.

Todos voltearon hacia Lina, intrigados – ahora comprendo, eso es a lo que se refería la reina Vivi, tu padre es, el Rey de los Piratas: MONKEY D. LUFFY – dijo Ozzie con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lina se tiró de rodillas – yo, lo siento, no quería… - pero fue interrumpida – más tarde debemos ir al barco y partir de aquí – casi ordenó Anna a lo que todos obedecieron.

Ya en el barco comenzaron las preguntas – creo que era algo importante, no era necesario que lo escondieras – dijo Sand – wow, increíble, en mi barco está la hija del rey de los piratas – gritaba eufórico Ozzie – ahora dinos, ¿Dónde están los diez tesoros?, vamos dinos – pidió con gran entusiasmo el pelirrojo.

Lina empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras Anna le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza a su capitán – esa es la principal razón por la que no había revelado mi nombre o de quien soy hija, imagínate si llegan a saber que estoy en tu barco. Todos los piratas de Grand Line vendrán, ¿ustedes que harán entonces?, hasta una carga podría ser y lo peor es que mi madre nunca me dijo donde están escondidos los tesoros, es más, creo que ella no lo sabe a ciencia cierta – decía la pelinegro entre sollozos.

- ah… yo… perdóname Lina. Pero algo si te puedo asegurar, aunque vinieran 1000 tripulaciones, nosotros te protegeríamos, jamás te dejaríamos ir. ¡Eres nuestra Nakama! No lo olvides nunca – le dijo Ozzie a lo que la doctora sonrió un poco.

Después de que también los demás tripulantes la apoyaran de igual forma las cosas se calmaron – a todo esto ¿Quién era ese marine? – Preguntó Alí – su nombre es Ikashiro**1**, uno de los 4 almirantes de la marina, su fuerza es terrible – contestó Kyo – yo lo conocía con otro nombre – interrumpió Lina.

Todos se sorprendieron de la seriedad de la morena – mi madre se refería a él como Coby, él había sido un buen amigo de mi padre, de hecho permitió que mi madre embarazada escapara y llegara sana y salva a Arabasta para que yo naciera ahí – explicó Lina.

- Tu historia debe ser interesante, ¿por que no la cuentas? – pidió Riko cada vez más "enamorado" de la pelinegro. – Bueno creo que estará bien – dijo Lina.

----------------De las palabras de Lina escucharemos este flashback**2**------------------

_Yo nací en Arabasta un poco después de la ejecución de mi padre, pero poco tiempo después mi madre y yo fuimos a vivir a East Blue, más específicamente en la Isla Conomi, en la villa de Kokoyashi. Ahí conocí a mi tía Nojiko y empecé a crecer entre la gente de la aldea. Mi niñez estuvo repleta de historias de piratas, tan increíbles como se pudiera imaginar, pero resultaban ser aventuras verídicas de la tripulación del mugiwara._

_Antes de dormir escuchaba de los labios de mi madre de las hazañas del Going Merry, las técnicas y siestas de Roronoa Zoro, los disparos y mentiras de Usopp, las patadas y divagaciones románticas de Sanji, y así de todos los tripulantes, aunque extrañamente pocas veces la oía mencionar el nombre de mi padre, creo que no le era agradable hablar de ese tema._

_Mientras crecía mi madre quería enseñarme navegación y a usar su extraña arma pero yo me incliné por la práctica de la medicina y el uso de otro tipo de armas. _

_Cotidianamente recibíamos visitas de extraños, que nunca me dijeron quienes eran pero ahora se que se trataba de aquellos que tanto escuchaba en los relatos de antes de dormir. Extrañamente siempre preguntaban como me encontraba, y parecía que yo era la principal razón de por que ellos visitaban la isla. _

_Otra cosa extraña es que entre más crecía más tenía el sentimiento de querer salir al mar. Yo decía que no, pero por dentro había algo que me empujaba a salir hacia los océanos. Es obvio que lo tengo en la sangre._

_Aunque estaba aprendiendo medicina por mi cuenta y con algo de ayuda sabía que no podría hacerlo todo desde kokoyashi así que con consejos de mi pelirroja progenitora fui a los 14 años al reino de Arabasta, ahí aprendería mucho más, simplemente por el hecho de estar en Grand Line._

_Es bien sabido, incluso por el gobierno mundial, que los mugiwara tuvieron algo que ver con la familia real de Arabasta, aunque por la falta de pruebas nunca pudieron comprobarlo. Esto causaba que numerosos piratas llegaran a buscar alguno de los tesoros del mugiwara. La mayoría solo eran piratas que buscaban la fama y el poder, pero jamás la aventura. Siempre que escuchaba algo de eso me daban ganas de gritar cual era el verdadero espíritu aventurero de un pirata._

_Pero un día me encontré con piratas que tenían un espíritu similar al de aquella tripulación de esas historias de mi niñez. Mi sangre no me dejó resistirme a ir con ellos en busca de mis sueños y a navegar ese mar donde se forjaron las historias que tanto me ilusionaban de pequeña. Las aventuras de la tripulación del mugiwara._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después del relato, sus nakamas, en especial Ozzie, pidieron que les contara algunas de las historias que había escuchado sobre aquellos legendarios piratas.

Todos ponían atención a los fascinantes relatos, incluso el indiferente Kyo estaba atento a lo que salía de los labios de la pelinegro.

Aunque a veces estas historias dejaban decepcionado a Ozzie – ¿como es que Usopp, era un mentiroso y cobarde?, se supone que fue un fuerte y valiente guerrero del mar – replicaba con desencanto el pelirrojo – bueno es que a veces si se comportaba así de acuerdo a mi madre – contestaba Lina.

Y así pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche con risas y exclamaciones a cada una de estas narraciones hasta que llegó la hora de descansar.

Lina se dirigía a su camarote cuando fue detenida por uno de sus nakamas – ah, ¿pasa algo Kyo? – Preguntó la pelinegro – bueno, sabes que siempre duermo en la torre de vigía, y antes de poder cerrar los ojos veo las estrellas, creo que estaría bien si las ves, creo que te gustarán – sugirió casi sonrojado el castaño.

- supongo que estará bien, las estrellas son lindas – aceptó Lina también con un poco de nerviosismo.

Ambos subieron a la torre y se recostaron para admirar las luces del firmamento, los dos chicos trataban de encontrar la estrella más brillante. Lina con su habitual ternura y amabilidad le había hecho olvidar a Kyo de su tradicional soberbia.

- Sabes, fue bastante inesperado que tu padre sea Monkey D. Luffy, mi padre siempre me decía que había sido un pirata especial – dijo en un momento Kyo – si, hasta yo a veces no lo creo – contestó la doctora – bueno, me refiero a que es genial, tu sabes, eres privilegiada a mi modo de ver – culminó el castaño.

Así la conversación se abrió para que ambos se conocieran mejor, no era un secreto que Lina era la que más le agradaba de la tripulación a Kyo. A pesar de su aparente desprecio por los demás, la morena podía abrirle poco a poco el corazón. A Kyo no solo le gustaba estar con la doctora, sino que le gustaba el comportamiento de su propia persona en compañía de ella.

Sin saberlo después de un buen rato ya estaban abrazados con la mirada en el cielo pero aún hablando entre sí, inconscientemente se acercaban cada vez más.

De pronto ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo como una extraña coincidencia, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el propio instinto los llevó a cerrar sus ojos y tratar de juntar sus labios pero en el último segundo Lina reaccionó y se alejó del chico.

- perdóname, creo que tengo que irme a dormir, nos vemos mañana – se despidió rápida y nerviosamente la pelinegro dejando sorprendido a Kyo, quien solo se recostó un poco decepcionado pero al fin y al cabo dándose cuenta de algo importante.

- _ayyy, me intentó besar ¿o yo lo intenté besar?, ya ni se. Todo fue tan rápido maldición_ – pensaba nerviosamente Lina tapada en su cama – _aunque, no fue del todo malo, creo que en realidad le gusto, debe ser así para que hayamos estado tan cerca. Pero ¿Qué tal si solo yo lo intenté besar y el solo se quedó ahí? ¿O que tal si en realidad me quiere? Ahhhh, maldición, mejor me intento dormir y pienso mañana_ – seguía en su cabeza la morena…

**Voy a poner ahora los datos de Riko:**

Puesto.- Carpintero

Edad.- 20 años

Arma.- Su Akuma no Mi

Estatura.- 1.78m

Color.- Verde

Animal.- Lagarto

Comida favorita.- Pastas

Mayor virtud.- Optimista y tolerante

Mayor defecto.- Es un pervertido

**Y aquí estuvo el capítulo 10. Me gustó mucho hacer este capítulo, es de los que más me ha gustado del fic. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

**Notas.- **

**1.- Ikashiro significa calamar blanco, los almirantes de One Piece suelen tener un nombre distinto al original una vez que alcanzan este rango como Aokiji (faisán azul), que originalmente era Kuzan.**

**2.- Como ya había explicado este fic podría ser una continuación de mi fic anterior "Por Siempre", que lo encontrarán por aquí en fan fiction.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**LaEriel.- Gracias por las flores (es decir los halagos), en cuanto a lo de los ataques, es algo complicado explicarlos todos, la mayoría de los nombres no tienen un significado especial (en relación a los de Ozzie, que es al que le he puesto más nombres en los ataques), no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa que no entiendas.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias como siempre, y bueno como ya viste en este capítulo Lina y Kyo ya se acercan un poquito más, aunque no es mi intención centrar el fic en esta pareja, digamos que será solo ocasional. En cuanto a lo de PK, es muy extraño, aunque suena raro es probable que los servidores de la región bloqueen la página ya que su dominio suena a algo relacionado con piratería (de la que venden discos ilegales, etc., no de los piratas como Luffy)**

**Gracias también a Flacacelecr13 que me dio la idea para el título de este capítulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo no conoceremos a ningún nakama nuevo pero estará interesante, ya que tendrá algo que ver con Anna. **

**Nos vemos.**


	11. No volveré

**Capítulo 11 ya! Espero que les guste, aquí empezamos otro "arc", no habrá personajes nuevos ni grandes secretos por revelar, pero pues está interesante (y lo digo yo XDDD) Bueno mejor léanlo y me dicen que tal**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Un bello día se asomaba al momento que el sol apareció en el horizonte, al parecer faltaba poco para la isla. Después del desayuno Kyo avisó – tierra a la vista, una isla – gritó sin mucho ánimo al ver el pedazo de tierra.

- Wow, cual será el nombre de esta isla – preguntó Riko – Es el reino de Roda – contestó Anna. – ¿ya has estado aquí? – inquirió Sand – ahh, no… solo que la había oído mencionar – mintió la rubia – _mmm, no sabía que el Log apuntaría hacia aquí, supongo que Roda recibe Logs de más de una isla, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volvería_ – pensó la arquera.

- ¡Muy bien payasos, tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo, sobre todo Ozzie y Kyo que son los que tienen recompensas en sus cabezas! – Quiso fungir de líder Sand – si claro como tu digas – casi lo ignoró Kyo mientras las chicas también lo hacían platicando entre sí, y para Ozzie era tarde, ya se había bajado del Sea Wings – creo que como capitán, eres excelente Navegante amigo jajaja – le dijo Riko.

Mientras tanto en una reunión de la marina se discutían algunas cosas entre las cuales estaban algunas relacionadas con los doble filo. – En total son 7 tripulantes y han logrado vencer a un capitán y a un comodoro de la marina, además de varios piratas, los dos miembros más peligrosos son el capitán Ozzie, un espadachín pelirrojo bastante diestro; el otro es Kyo, quien puede utilizar el Rokushiki, fue entrenado aquí en la marina y es hijo del notable traidor Nobuhiro. Los otros miembros son una arquera, un tipo que usa una lanza, otro que usa una extraña bazooka, una chica que usa Sai y un hombre lagarto, estos dos últimos con poderes de la Akuma no Mi – recitó un teniente.

Después de deliberar un momento se establecieron las recompensas para los doble filo y quedarían de la siguiente forma:

Ozzie – 47 millones de Berries

Kyo – 39 millones de Berries

Riko – 22 millones de Berries

Anna – 19 millones de Berries

Sand – 12 millones de Berries

Ali – 10 millones de Berries

Lina – 7 millones de Berries

Los criterios fueron las personas que habían derrotado, el poder destructivo que habían mostrado y en el caso de Riko, la Akuma no Mi.

Así ya todos los miembros de la tripulación tenían su recompensa, aunque si se hubiese sabido en ese momento de la procedencia de Lina seguramente su recompensa habría sido mucho mayor.

Esto había ocurrido dos o tres días antes de la llegada de nuestros nakamas a Roda a donde regresamos en este momento.

- Vamos Anna, acompáñame a ver la ropa y te prometo que buscaremos un exquisito restaurante, esta isla es inmensa – pidió Lina – como tu quieras – contestó de manera desganada la rubia mientras los demás ya tomaban su rumbo.

Aunque la pelinegro notó que su amiga estaba un poco rara supuso que el paseo la reanimaría. Así entraron a una elegante tienda de ropa donde Lina, muy al estilo de su madre, se probaría mil y un atuendos.

Anna tan solo miraba como su nakama se entretenía con la moda, como parecía tan feliz y como ella misma había sido tan feliz en ese barco, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –_ Perdóname Lina y adiós_ – dijo en su pensamiento y mientras la doctora se probaba un vestido, ella huyó de la tienda.

Al salir del probador, inmediatamente Lina notó la ausencia de su amiga – oiga, no vio hacia donde se fue la chica que entró junto conmigo a la tienda – le preguntó la pelinegro a la mujer que atendía el local – ah, no, no me di cuenta cuando se fue – contestó.

Lina salió a la calle para ver si veía a la rubia pero Anna no se veía por ninguna parte – ¡Anna, Anna ¿Dónde estás?! – gritaba en la vía pública.

La pelinegro empezó a buscar por toda la ciudad, preguntó en cada tienda, en cada esquina y a cualquier habitante que encontró pero no obtuvo información alguna.

Al principio pensó que tal vez habían secuestrado a Anna, pero no se dejó engañar, no sería tan fácil, algo así no pasaría desapercibido tratándose de la rubia, por lo tanto Lina estaba totalmente desconcertada.

En otra parte de la ciudad Alí, Sand y Riko curioseaban, el peliverde ya había comprado algunas herramientas, Alí ya había comprado ingredientes y en resumen ya habían hecho lo indispensable por lo que solo se limitaban a admirar el movimiento de la ciudad, y en el caso de Riko, el movimiento de las chicas.

Un momento después el peliverde fijó su vista en una pared con cartelones – hey, ahí está mi rubia, wow y también mi morena – dijo el carpintero con corazones en los ojos refiriéndose a las fotografías de Anna y de Lina.

- No solo están ellas, sino también todos nosotros, toda la tripulación – señaló Alí – entonces debemos volver al barco lo más rápido posible, ahora es más factible que nos identifiquen como piratas – dijo Sand al momento que arrancaba los posters para llevárselos.

Al llegar vieron que solo Kyo estaba en el Sea Wings – vaya, eres el único que regresaste pronto – lo dijo Sand – no, más bien no me fui – contestó secamente el vigía desde su habitual lugar, la torre de vista en el mástil principal.

- ¿Qué le pasó? Vienen agitados – preguntó el castaño – mira lo que encontramos – le señaló Riko los posters. Kyo entonces bajó de su puesto para ver más de cerca los carteles.

- ¿Verdad que mi rubia y mi morena se ven preciosas? – Decía con una sonrisa el carpintero – Si, si, claro – casi lo ignoró Kyo. – Así que ahora a todos nos buscan, además m recompensa aumentó, igual la de Ozzie, supongo que ahora esto será más interesante – dijo, esto último con cara maliciosa.

A Alí no le importó mucho, simplemente siguió con lo suyo como siempre, a Kyo le parecía interesante y Riko estaba contento por que por fin tenía una foto de "sus" chicas, ya que a pesar de muchas peticiones ellas no habían accedido a regalarle alguna.

Mientras tanto Sand estaba muy preocupado, no es que tuviera miedo, pero sabía que ahora los caza recompensas y marines de alto rango empezarían a perseguirlos.

Al mismo tiempo Ozzie llegaba emocionado al barco – hey, chicos, miren lo que compré – les dijo al tiempo que enseñaba su compra. Se trataba de una guitarra. – Será genial ¿no?, podremos tocar y cantar todo el día, como los mejores piratas – decía emocionado el pelirrojo. – y… ¿sabes tocar? – Preguntó Sand – ah bueno yo no, pero seguramente alguno de ustedes sabe tocar, tu Sand, eres buenos con aparatos, la guitarra es una aparato, o que tal tu Alí tu destreza con las manos debe servir para algo, o tu Riko tal vez con tus uñas de lagarto – peguntaba desesperadamente obteniendo respuestas negativas de todos.

Vio hacia la torre del vigía donde Kyo ya había vuelto a subir – Kyo, eres mi última esperanza, dime por favor que sabes tocar guitarra, ¡dímelo! – Pedía Ozzie con lágrimas en los ojos – ya sabes la respuesta a eso – le contestó con frialdad el castaño mientras el pelirrojo agachaba la cabeza.

- Además no es tiempo para esto, mira – le dijo Sand enseñándole los carteles de Wanted – vaya, me veo bien en la foto sin duda jajaja – contestó Ozzie. Sand ya no insistió sabiendo que sería inútil.

- Espero que Anna o Lina si sepan tocar la guitarra; por cierto ¿Dónde están? – se dio cuenta el espadachín de la ausencia de las chicas – ahora que lo dices es cierto, no han regresado – también recordó Sand – espero que estén bien, que tal si algo les atacó y no está su príncipe encantador para salvarlas – decía Riko – más bien "lagartijo" encantador – se escuchó hablar a Kyo desde su torre.

En ese mismo instante Lina llegaba al muelle – mi morena de fuego ¿Dónde has estado? – se dirigió a abrazarla Riko pero ella se apartó y se dirigió a donde Ozzie, Sand y Kyo que había bajado. – ¿que pasó? Tardaron mucho – preguntó Sand - ¿Dónde está Anna? – inquirió Ozzie.

Después de fruncir el ceño Lina comentó lo que había pasado - … y no la encontré por ningún lado, busqué mucho tiempo, es por eso que no regresaba.

Todos se quedaron pensativos – vamos a buscarla, y no regresaremos hasta que la encontremos, es nuestra Nakama – ordenó Ozzie a lo que todos aceptaron.

Acordaron separarse para buscar mejor, y aunque ya estaba atardeciendo no iban a dejar que una tripulante estuviera en problemas o algo parecido.

Así pues Lina buscó en la zona de los edificios de gobierno, Riko fue al centro de la ciudad, Alí fue a la zona de restaurantes y tiendas, Sand buscaría por toda la playa, Kyo por las azoteas de casas y edificios para tener una buena perspectiva y Ozzie en las afueras de la ciudad.

De esa forma trataban de cubrir el mayor terreno posible para encontrar a Anna e irse lo más pronto posible de la isla pues se daban cuenta de la buena cantidad de posters con sus recompensas que había por todas las calles.

Mientras tanto, en una de las mansiones más opulentas de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre con un puro y bebiendo algo de café mientras se acercaba la noche. De pronto entró en esa habitación otro hombre, que parecía ser un subordinado – Shere-sama, tengo noticias – dijo con voz baja – espero que sean buenas para que me hayas interrumpido de mi calma – dijo Shere, un tipo no muy grande, algo joven no parecía ser demasiado fuerte sin embargo su subordinado le tenía bastante respeto.

- Si, claro señor, la chica ha regresado – informó con cautela – Anna…, así que por fin veniste, me pregunto si vendrás a matarme o a darte por vencida – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa.

En las sombras de los callejones se paseaba una figura, cubierta con una capa verde, se dirigía a la mansión ya mencionada, caminaba a un paso lento, como queriendo no llegar pero obligada de todas formas. La rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos y segundo a segundo por su mente pasaban imágenes de dicha en el Sea Wings junto a sus nakamas. Imágenes que jamás se repetirían y que tendría que olvidar.

Desesperados sus nakamas trataban de encontrarla, por ahí la rubia vio pasar a Lina, a Riko y a Alí pero ninguno advirtió la presencia de su amiga.

- Todo indica que viene para acá Shere-sama – comunicaron los subordinados – muy bien, entonces creo que es mi deber recibirla, sería descortés de mi parte si ella llegara a la mansión sin un bienvenida – mencionó Shere.

Así el sujeto se dirigió al recibidor de la mansión para esperar a que Anna tocara la puerta y recibirla con su propia persona.

La rubia entonces llegó al lugar, a pesar de todo. Con su vista examinó la mansión – _todo está igual que hace dos años_ – pensó, pero tenía miedo de subir la escalinata rumbo a la puerta.

Poner un pie en el primer escalón significaría renunciar no solo a sus sueños, a sus nakamas, a su nueva vida de pirata, sino también a su libertad. De cualquier forma no podía pensar en otra opción.

Cuando levantó su pie para ponerlo en el inició de la escalinata fue detenida del brazo – ¿a donde crees que vas? – escuchó la voz conocida de su capitán. Al voltear corroboró que así era.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ya es tarde, todos están preocupados y quieren que vuelvas al barco – dijo Ozzie. Anna en ese momento quiso abrazarlo y volver al barco con sus nakamas. Seguir con esa vida de pirata que le había dado tantas alegrías en esos últimos meses.

Pero no podía. Simplemente su opción era dejar todo eso atrás. – Suéltame – dijo con dolor en el corazón quitándose la mano del pelirrojo de su brazo – Yo…, yo ya no pienso volver al Sea Wings – dijo la rubia.

Ozzie quedó atónito, pero reaccionó – ¿que estás diciendo? Tienes que volver, todos salimos a buscarte por que nos preocupamos por ti, por que te queremos y me sales con eso. Como capitán no pienso aceptarlo – gritó enérgicamente el espadachín.

Todo esto lo hacía más difícil para Anna pero se armó de valor – ¡ya no me importan más tu y tus amigos, por mi pueden alejarse lo más posible de aquí y de mi persona, no quiero volverlos a ver nunca! – gritó con toda la valentía que podía reunir. Con un esfuerzo pudo contener sus lágrimas ya que por dentro no quería recitar esas palabras.

- Esta no eres tú, ¿que te pasó? ¿Por qué hablas estupideces? – Casi la regañó Ozzie – ¡no creas que me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, mejor vete de aquí que no quiero saber nada más de ti en mi vida! – dijo y se volteó antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Después corrió para subir la escalinata y tocó la puerta que se abrió al instante para dejarla entrar.

- ¡¡Anna, Anna!!, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? ¡Prometiste que me matarías, dijiste que algún día lo harías!, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer si yo me voy? ¡Anna!!! Maldita sea – gritaba el pelirrojo en dirección a la mansión conteniendo sus lágrimas y golpeando el suelo mientras Lina llegaba a abrazarlo pues había visto todo.

Anna por su parte aún escuchaba los gritos de Ozzie desde dentro de la mansión y no contenía sus lágrimas, pero su mirada era ahora de odio hacia el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Sabía que algún día regresarías, ¿a que has venido?, quiero que me lo digas – preguntó Shere – aunque me cueste decirlo – empezó la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas – he venido a aceptar tu propuesta de hace dos años – culminó la arquera, mientras Shere solo esbozaba una soberbia sonrisa…

**He aquí el capítulo 11. Bueno aquí los doble filo tienen problemas, Anna parece que se separará de ellos. Pero no sabemos si sus nakamas estarán muy de acuerdo con esto**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Ya, ya, ya no más, por que me pongo rojo XD, aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo, y con respecto a Lina, lo que pasa en este capítulo como que la ha distraído un poco pero en los siguientes probablemente continuaré con ese asunto. Ah y ya esperando el siguiente capi de tu fic ehh**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por el review, se agradece como siempre y ya vi que ya entraste a PK, que bien, espero que el problema se haya solucionado.**

**Arabasta20.- No te preocupes si no pones review (aunque si lo haces, que mejor XD) lo importante es que lo leas y te guste. Lina aún nos tiene reservadas una que otra sorpresa pero eso será más adelante. Muchas gracias por la lectura, el review y las flores.**

**Ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasa en todo este problema con Anna**

**Nos vemos.**


	12. Una flecha hacia el pasado

**He aquí el capítulo número 12, con un flashback muy largo del pasado de Anna. Ojalá que no se aburran de leerlo XDDD**

**Solo espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Al siguiente día en el Sea Wings todo era silencioso. Kyo en su torre como siempre, Sand trabajando en su bazooka, Alí en la cocina, Riko durmiendo una siesta, Lina en cubierta mirando hacia el horizonte y Ozzie tratando (horriblemente) de tocar su nueva guitarra como para desahogarse.

- ¡Bueno ya!, suficiente drama ¿no? Ya me cansé de escuchar como atropellan gatos en esa guitarra, el Log ya se cargó y ella te dejó claras sus intenciones, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Sand

- ¡No digas tonterías! Es obvio que esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones, nos oculta algo – replicó Lina – es verdad – se levanto Ozzie de estar sentado en cubierta – ella es nuestra Nakama y no la dejaremos en esta isla -

Todos entonces se juntaron en el miso sitio – entonces que vamos a hacer – preguntó Alí – tenemos que ira sacarla de esa mansión a como de lugar – dijo el pelirrojo – no seas imprudente Ozzie, es claro que ella no nos quiere ahí por alguna razón – ¿entonces propones algo mi morena de fuego? – preguntó Riko

- Si, uno de nosotros debe ir a hablar con ella sin que nadie en esa mansión se de cuenta, tenemos que entrar secretamente y preguntarle la situación – propuso la pelinegro – excelente – dijo Ozzie al momento que la tomó de los hombros con una gran sonrisa – si creo que estará bien – agregó Alí - ¿a que se refieren? – Preguntó temerosa la doctora – tu eres la persona indicada querida morena – dijo Riko – claro tu eres quien se lleva mejor con ella dijo Kyo.

Lina no tuvo otro remedio y aceptó la misión – está bien, ustedes solo deben esperar. Aunque lo mejor sería que fuera en la noche – dijo la morena a lo que todos aceptaron.

El sol se ocultó y llegó la hora de la operación. Lina así se dirigió a la mansión – uy, que buena forma de pasar desapercibida – dijo sarcásticamente Sand refiriéndose a la minifalda de tablas y blusa rosa que vestía Lina – ¡no le hagas caso, te ves preciosa Lina! – Gritó Riko – además sería más sospechoso que estuviera encapuchada o algo así, es lo mejor que se vista como lo hace normalmente – afirmó Kyo.

Al llegar a la mansión Lina pudo ver que había dos o tres guardias por ahí, así que no sería mucho problema infiltrarse, sobre todo con su Akuma no Mi. Así pronto estuvo dentro de los límites y se dedicó a buscar la ventana donde podría estar Anna.

Después de observar por un rato se decidió por una esperando que la suerte corriera de su lado. Subió como un felino hacia un borde en el segundo piso y alcanzó la ventana, vio a través de ella pero era un cuarto vacío, se dirigió a la siguiente a su derecha y para su suerte era el que buscaba.

Anna estaba recostada en una cama de lado aunque estaba despierta pero volteada hacia el lado contrario de la ventana por lo que no pudo ver que a su amiga.

Lina sacó uno de su Sai y con el abrió la ventana, en ese momento Anna se volteó por el ruido y vio a su nakama entrar a la habitación - ¡Lina! – Su primer impulso fue abrazarla pero ya no podía hacerlo – ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que ya se habían ido de la isla – dijo la rubia – como crees que nos vamos a ir sin ti, no nos iremos hasta que regreses al Sea Wings – replicó Lina – ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, no pienso regresar. Me quedaré aquí – dijo Anna.

- Has estado llorando – señaló Lina al ver los ojos de su nakama – es obvio que no quieres estar aquí – continuó la morena – lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí – casi ordenó la arquera con las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

Anna agacho la cabeza y de pronto se sintió abrazada por su amiga y no pudo contener entonces su llanto – Anna, dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Somos amigas, recuerda – le decía Lina – bueno está bien pero tienes que prometerme que si te lo cuento se irán de aquí – pidió la rubia – yo no puedo prometer eso, además no depende de mi – contestó la doctora.

Un poco más tranquila Anna empezó a contar de todas formas:

FLASHBACK

_Hace más de 20 años en el reino de Roda, específicamente en la ciudad de Milo nacieron dos niñas en el mismo parto, una, la primera en salir fue llamada Anna, la segunda se llamó Danna. Quizás el cielo mando a dos criaturas para solapar un poco el dolor del padre de ellas, pues al mismo tiempo perdería a su esposa._

_Ambas eran idénticas, aunque solo en apariencia. Ya desde pequeñas podían ser identificadas fácilmente por su carácter. Mientras Danna era dulce, cariñosa y educada, Anna era juguetona, desarreglada y un poquitín violenta. Los niños de la ciudad sabían que no podían meterse con Danna por que su hermana gemela saldría a defenderla y a todos les pesaría._

_Danna se dedicaría a cocinar, tejer, arreglar la casa. Anna por el contrario no quería aprender nada relacionado con eso y pasaba horas fuera de la casa._

_Una día que la pequeña de 9 años iba a salir desde temprano fue detenida por su padre Taro – ¿a donde vas "pimienta"?, es hora de que me digas a donde vas desde hace 3 meses todos los días, debe ser algo interesante para que solo regreses para comer y luego te vuelvas a ir hasta la noche – preguntó amorosamente._

_La pequeña rubia agachó la cabeza – si te digo te vas a enojar – dijo Anna – hasta que no me digas no podrás salir de aquí – la indicó Taro. La pequeña frunció el ceño y volvió a su habitación, no estaba dispuesta a contar nada._

_Pero un rato después Taro iba a la habitación de Anna y ella ya había salido por la ventana. Parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo así que trató de seguir algún rastro, después de un rato encontró a su pequeña hija en el bosque contiguo a la ciudad, pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un hombre, de edad más o menos avanzada, Taro se escondió para ver la situación._

– _mira que lo que tengo ahora para ti pequeña, es un obsequio – dijo el hombre, algo que no le pareció nada bueno al padre de Anna pero fue prudente y esperó – ¡es un arco nuevo, gracias Kico-san! – dijo eufórica Anna cosa que calmó un poco a Taro._

_- El primero que te regalé ya estaba muy dañado por eso decidí hacerte otro. Anna lo empezó a probar – y ahora llegan más lejos las flechas – dijo la pequeña arquera enviando proyectiles lo más lejos posible – así es, pero debes ir por ellas, recuerda que no tenemos muchas con las cuales practicar – dijo el hombre a lo que Anna obedeció y se adentró un poco en el bosque para encontrar las flechas._

_- Es una buena niña – dijo Kico dirigiéndose al todavía escondido Taro – ah si, mis hijas son mis tesoros – contestó el padre. – Si, Anna me habla mucho de su hermana, la quiere mucho, lo envidio, son una bella familia – decía Kico – gracias, pero ¿quien es usted? – inquirió el padre._

_Kico se sentó y contestó – yo vivo en el bosque, quizás por eso no me haya visto antes, una vez seguí un conejo hasta este lugar y le disparé con mi arco. Anna vio todo pero en lugar de asustarse por la muerte del animal le sorprendió como yo manejaba el arco, se lo presté un momento y vi en ella un talento natural para esta arma, desde entonces viene todos los días a que le enseñe a manejar el arco y las flechas – relató el viejo._

_- Espero que no le haya dado problemas – casi se disculpo Taro – al contrario, yo que he estado solo tanto tiempo he encontrado en ella de nuevo la felicidad de vivir, además Anna no se ha dado cuenta pero su habilidad con el arco ha mejorado muchísimo estos tres meses – contó Kico – debo irme por que ahí viene, no quiero que me vea aquí, creo que estará bien que ande por aquí, gastando sus energías en lugar de golpear niños – se despidió el padre._

_Al regresar a su casa Anna recibió la regañiza de su vida pero igualmente su padre aceptó que fuera todos los días con Kico, aunque también debía pasar tiempo en casa, y ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo._

_El tiempo pasó y las dos gemelas adolescentes crecían a la par pero con rumbos separados. A los 15 años Anna era una formidable arquera, y Danna era la chica con más pretendientes en la ciudad._

_Pero no todo puede ser feliz y pronto llegarían los problemas a Milo y a todo Roda. El rey había muerto y su hijo comenzó a gobernar con mano dura. Los impuestos se elevaron, las libertades se redujeron._

_Poco a poco los habitantes estaban inconformes, la capital del reino, Arazo, estaba bajo control, pero en Milo, al ser una ciudad alejada del trono crecía el aire de rebelión._

_Casi al punto de estallar la insurrección, el rey pidió ayuda al gobierno mundial quien envió solo a una persona, por petición de él mismo, Shere había sido enviado a Milo a calmar las cosas. Prácticamente un chico, no pasaba de 23 años._

_El rey incluso le proporcionó una mansión, cosa que hizo que los rebeldes se enardecieran más. Shere entonces recibió a los líderes para hablar con ellos. Después de un rato estos salieron asustados hasta el hueso y pidieron que la rebelión debería calmarse. Anna y su padre no estuvieron de acuerdo así que pronto recibieron la visita en su propia casa de parte de Shere._

_Al chico no le importó escuchar lo que Taro tenía que decir y al llegar solo dirigió su palma a la cabeza de Taro, pero en ese momento una flecha iba dirigida a su cabeza. Por mala fortuna Shere alcanzó a evitarla. Había sido obra de Kico._

_- Anna, Taro, Danna, salgan de aquí, el tiene algún poder extraño, los habitantes dicen que ataca la mente – dijo el viejo – si eres casi un anciano ¿quieres derrotarme? – se burlo Shere. Kico empezó a atacar pero Shere no era cualquiera, evitaba perfectamente las flechas, era bastante rápido._

_El chico pronto se puso enfrente del viejo y quebró su arco. Luego dirigió su mano hacia Kico. El viejo empezó a sudar – no, no, no, no por favor nooo – repetía el arquero. Shere sacó una pistola y a quemarropa disparó al viejo – ¡¡¡Kico-san!!! – se escuchó el grito de Anna después del disparo. La rubia sacó su arco pero fue enviado a volar por Shere – eso es lo que les pasa a los que me desafían – dijo burlonamente el chico._

_- Kico-san, dime que estás bien – suplicó Anna – lo siento pequeña, yo hasta aquí llegué, pero tu debes continuar. No dejes que esto suceda, tu eres fuerte y puedes lograr muchas cosas, no dejes de pelear… - y fueron las últimas palabras de Kico quien murió en manos de su alumna, ella, inconsolable en llanto._

_- Tráiganlos a la mansión – ordenó Shere a sus subordinados, quienes obedecieron llevándose a la familia. Los ataron a unas sillas en un estudio de la mansión y Shere se dispuso a examinarlos – ustedes me han intentado matar, creo que no será tan sencillo como con los otros habitantes – amenazó._

_- Mira nada más, tenemos aquí a una chica muy linda – tomo a Anna de la barbilla – ¿te burlas de mi? – inquirió la arquera – en realidad no, me gustas mucho – dijo el chico y le plantó un beso, pero Anna lo rehusó con asco – jajaja, tal como me gustan – dijo Shere ante la rabia de Anna – enciérrenlos en algún lado, ya decidiré que hago con ellos._

_Al siguiente día Taro y Danna fueron sacados de donde los habían encerrado dejando solo a Anna ahí._

_Unas horas después Shere visitó a la rubia, la desató y la sacó de la habitación – como dije, no seria tan sencillo para ustedes, te preguntarás que he hecho con tu padre y hermana ¿no? No te preocupes, están vivos, pero el gobierno mundial los enviará a trabajar a las minas de kairouseki, así que dudo que los vuelvas a ver – explicó._

_Anna comenzó a reclamarle que al menos pudo haberla mandado a ella también pero Shere entonces le propuso algo – yo puedo hacer que ellos vuelvan, siempre y cuando aceptes esta propuesta – dijo el chico que por cierto era pelirrojo – ¿de que se trata? – Inquirió la rubia – cásate conmigo – _

_La arquera quedó en shock después de escuchar la propuesta, pero luego se negó rotundamente. De cualquier forma Shere la dejó ir por que sabía que tarde o temprano ella tendría que regresar. Anna decidió entonces creer en aquellas palabras de Kico-san, "tu puedes lograr muchas cosas" y salió hacia el mar en busca de poder recuperar a sus seres queridos, no le importaba si tuviese que enfrentarse al gobierno o a la marina._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Debiste habernos contado Anna, nosotros podemos ayudarte – dijo Lina – no pueden hacer nada, él es miembro del Ouka Shichibukai – reveló la rubia – ya viste lo que pasó con Roronoa Zoro aquella vez, no sería diferente ahora, no quiero que salgan lastimados – dijo Anna.

Hubo un pequeño silencio – entonces, ¿piensas casarte con ese tipo? – Preguntó la morena – no tengo opción, es la única forma que me queda para ver de nuevo a mi padre y hermana – contestó Anna

Lina ya no supo que contestar, si este era un Shichibukai tan poderoso como Zoro, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad, pero por otro lado no podían dejar en esa situación a su nakama - ¿Cuándo es la boda? – pregunto Lina – justo mañana, supongo que la quiere lo más pronto posible – dijo Anna – pase lo que pase no lo hagas, volveré al Sea Wings y hallaremos una forma – la trató de esperanzar la doctora – lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí y cumplan sus sueños, dile a todos que – los sollozos cortaron su oración – que fui muy feliz a su lado – fue a abrazar a su amiga.

Lina entonces salió de la propiedad y fue a donde sus nakamas a contarles todo. – Entonces supongo que somos 6 de nuevo – dijo alicaído Sand – hey, ¿que no piensan ayudarla? – Reclamó Lina – yo realmente quisiera, pero si es un Shichibukai, poco tenemos que hacer contra él, además si Anna ya lo dijo, deb… - el navegante fue interrumpido por Ozzie – poco me importa que ese pobre diablo sea un Shichibukai o lo que sea, el no se llevará a Anna de nuestro lado, ¡ella es nuestra nakama! – terminó diciendo el pelirrojo.

- Así se habla, yo estoy contigo compañero – dijo Riko – yo por supuesto que también – se unió alegremente Lina – supongo que será interesante – dijo Kyo – yo los sigo amigos – tocó el turno a Alí – no queda de otra ¿verdad? – finalizó con una sonrisa Sand.

Esa misma noche Shere degustaba uno de sus puros, cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió dejando pasar una delgada figura. – Shere-sama, ¿de verdad piensa casarse mañana? – preguntó la chica, quien parecía mayor que Shere, casi legando a 30 años – claro, es la chica con la que quiero estar – contestó el pelirrojo – pero si ella no está a gusto no tardará en irse de nuevo – replicó ella – ya aprenderá a quererme, además tendrá que esperar dos años para reclamarme nada, le diré que esperaré dos años para dar la orden de regreso de sus familiares, como pago por los dos años que estuvo ausente y me hizo esperar. Poco a poco se tendrá que olvidar de esos tontos, por que aunque yo sea parte del Shichibukai, no puedo hacerlos regresar de donde quiera que estén – explicó Shere – ¿y usted cree que funcioné? – Inquirió la chica – ¿acaso me cuestionas _Kioko_? – Preguntó agresivamente el pelirrojo – no, Shere-sama, claro que no – respondió la chica con cabello negro antes de retirarse de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban todos los preparativos para la ceremonia. A Anna el ponían el vestido que apenas ayer le habían confeccionando a marchas forzadas – no llores más por favor niña, jamás había visto llorar tato a una novia – le decía una de las costureras a lo que la rubia no contestaba nada.

Después de ser vestida le tocó el turno al maquillaje y al peinado, con este último tardaron más de lo habitual – oye niña, ¿pero que nunca te habías lavado el cabello con cuidado? – preguntó la estilista pero Anna seguía sin contestar con su triste semblante.

Al terminar la dejaron sola en el cuarto solo a esperar el medio día, hora de la ceremonia. Se vio al espejo y se veía irreconocible. Totalmente maquillada, con los labios rojizos y pestañas postizas, además por primera vez su maltratado cabello rubio parecía una fuente de rizos dorados. Sonrió un poco pues casi podía ver a su hermana Danna en lugar de a ella misma en ese espejo.

Llegó a la hora indicada y la novia fue requerida por Balu, el subordinado de confianza de Shere. La rubia bajó con él hasta el patio de la mansión donde ya esperaban todos los invitados, del brazo de Balu, Anna empezaba a caminar por el pasillo rumbo al altar – Anna-ojousama**1, **debe sonreír un poco, recuerde que es la novia – pidió Balu a lo que Anna hizo caso y mostró una leve, aunque falsa sonrisa.

Al llegar al lado de Shere todo estaba listo para el casamiento, pero nadie se dio cuenta que había seis invitados de más sentados para presenciar la ceremonia…

**Poca acción en este capítulo pero me gustó contar el pasado de Anna, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**LaEriel.- Muchas gracias por el apoyo, si es mi intención hacerlo largo, espero que pueda, jeje, lo de las parejas, probablemente lo haga, pero aún no lo se.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Pues Shere es un Shichibukai, no será fácil pero veremos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y que bueno que terminaste tus exámenes, ahora disfruta de tus vacaciones, aunque sea solo una semana.**

**Arabasta20.- Pues sus nakamas van a hacer lo posible por que regrese con ellos, veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Los nombres los saco de muchas partes, algunos son nombres de mangakas, otros son nombres de personajes de libros (algunos nombres están deformados, no son exactamente como viene en el libro) y otros de repente se me vienen a la mente.**

**Gracias por el review.**

**En el próximo capítulo termina este arc, veremos que es lo que pasa, espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

**Nos vemos**


	13. Miedo vs Espíritu

**Ya el capítulo 13, y pensar que al principio pensé que lo iba a hacer corto como máximo 7 ú 8 capítulos, pero bueno, me ha gustado hacer un fic largo. Aquí el desenlace del arc de la isla de Anna.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- Te ves preciosa – le dijo Shere a Anna al llegar al altar. La rubia solo sonreía falsamente, se abstuvo de contestar cualquier cosa.

La ceremonia le resultó cortísima a Anna, al contrario de una novia que se casa por su gusto. Cuando menos pensó la arquera, ya se estaban recitando las famosas palabras "y el que tuviera un motivo por el cual este unión no se debiese llevar a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

De pronto alguien se levantó. De un grupo de 6 personas un poco encapuchadas este era el que estaba en el centro. – Yo tengo algo que decir – exclamó el extraño – y ella también – dijo refiriéndose a su espada que sacaba de detrás de su espalda.

- _Ozzie, todos, vinieron – _pensó Anna con alegría pero también con preocupación al ver a Shere.

Así uno a uno los doble filo se despojaban de su capa para darse a conocer – ella vendrá con nosotros pobre diablo, ni creas que voy a dejar que te cases con ella – lo retó Ozzie.

- es mejor que te la lleves de aquí, nosotros lo entretenemos mientras la pones a salvo – casi le ordenó Lina a Ozzie – ¿pero por que yo? Quiero pelear con ese tipo – se quejó el pelirrojo – Lina tiene razón, si él es un Shichibukai, solo tú puedes acercártele. Nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado – dijo Sand.

El espadachín aceptó y fue hacia donde estaban Anna y Shere mientras todos los demás huían. Ozzie preparaba su Sakushu Kanekage mientras los demás también atacaban a Shere. Esto le dio tiempo al capitán del barco de llegar a donde Anna.

- Vamos te sacaré de aquí – le dijo y se la llevó cargando mientras los otros nakamas intentaban pelear con el Shichibukai – oye no soy un animal, cárgame como a una dama – reclamaba la rubia al sentirse cargada como un costal.

Al llegar al otro lado de la mansión Anna le pidió "de buena manera" a su rescatador que la bajara, que ahí estaría segura. – Bueno ya está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar – dijo le pelirrojo y la bajó en ese lugar. De pronto la vio y realmente se veía diferente – vaya, te ves algo rara – decía Ozzie – ¿cómo rara? – replicó Anna – si, bueno creo que se te ve bien el cabello así peinado, te ves como una chica bonita, aunque para mi pareces casi otra persona – afirmó el espadachín.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco – bueno, gracias, supongo – agradecido el "cumplido" de su capitán, el primero que le había hecho a su físico desde que se conocían.

Mientras tanto Lina y los demás se preparaban para, entre todos, hacerle algo al Shere. Cuando se dirigían hacia él, el pelirrojo solo dirigió su mano hacia ellos.

De pronto en sus mentes empezaron a tener alucinaciones:

Sand se encontró de repente en una playa, ahí estaban sus nakamas de espaldas hacia él, haciendo alguna cosa. Cuando se puso rente a ellos quedó horrorizado. Sus nakamas tenían las manos llenas de sangre. Ellos mismo estaban despedazando cruelmente animales.

Cada uno de ellos ya tenía una pila de animales despedazados a su lado – pero amigos ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – Preguntó nervioso – es divertido hacer garras a estas cosas – decía Kyo mientras partía en dos a una criatura – si, lo mejor es que no lo hacemos por nada en especial, solo es por diversión – afirmaba Lina al tiempo que hacía picadillo con sus Sai a otro animal.

Sand desesperado buscó a Ozzie – Ozzie dime que tu no… - se detuvo cuando vio a su capitán atravesando con su espada el caparazón de una tortuga, y que ya había hecho lo mismo con muchas más – vamos Sand, únete a nosotros, es divertido – decía el pelirrojo. En eso todos tomaron los restos de animales y los lanzaron al cielo, haciendo que todo cayera sobre Sand, bañándolo en sangre – ahora tu también tienes sangre en tus manos, bien hecho – decía riendo Riko.

Alí en su propia alucinación se encontró en su isla natal, Strong Woods. Buscaba a toda la gente pero no parecía haber nadie. Se le ocurrió ir al restaurante y al entrar vio a su querida Rumiko tan delgada como una momia. – Rumiko¿que te pasó? – Preguntaba el peliazul – Alí-san, no tenemos alimento, no he comido nada en 3 meses, quiero algo de comer – decía la chica que era solo piel y huesos.

En ese instante al restaurante entraban los otros aldeanos en las mismas condiciones que Rumiko – tu tienes la culpa Alí-san, tu nos abandonaste – repetían todos.

- Yo… yo les haré algo de comer – decía Alí cuando vio verduras en la barra, fue a tomarlas, pero al momento de tocarlas estas se pudrieron. Otros alimentos aparecían en la cocina pero en cuanto Alí los tocaba pasaba lo mismo que con las primeras verduras – solo nos queda un alimento gracias a ti Alí-san – señalaba Rumiko - ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Alí – ¡eres tú! – dijeron todos y se abalanzaron hacia el cocinero.

Alí trataba de apartárselos pero en cuanto tocó a Rumiko esta comenzó a convertirse en cenizas y así sucesivamente con los demás aldeanos.

Riko por su parte se encontraba flotando en varias tablas a la deriva en el mar. A lo lejos vio un barco que le pareció familiar. Dicho barco se enfilaba hacia reverse Mountain pero era destruido por las fieras aguas. Al voltear al otro lado vio otro barco familiar – ¿madre, a donde vas? – preguntó desesperado el hombre-lagarto, pero la mujer no respondía, solo tenía una sonrisa.

Al llegar lejos el barco de pronto fue atrapado por tentáculos del mar mismo, y fue tragado en su interior - ¡¡madre!! – Gritaba Riko – sus nuevos nakamas aparecieron de repente cada uno en un pequeño velero, pero uno a uno eran engullidos por el mar del mismo modo que el barco de su madre – ¿por que¿Por qué me hace esto el mar? – se preguntaba a si mismo el peliverde.

Sintió algo debajo de la superficie y los mismos tentáculos ahora venían por él. Poco a poco era tragado por el mismo mar.

Kyo estaba en el centro de una habitación, rodeado por muchos marines – traidor, _traidor_, TRAIDOR¡¡traidor!! – gritaban todos estos. Kyo veía a su padre caer una y otra vez víctima de disparos de marines. Cada vez que uno de ellos le llamaba traidor, una bala salía hacia su pecho. Inexplicablemente Nobuhiro (el padre de Kyo) se encontraba ahí de nuevo para recibir el siguiente disparo.

- Tu eres el hijo del traidor ¿no es así? – preguntaron a Kyo los doble filo, que ahora la escena se había cambiado a el Sea Wings. El castaño trataba de escapar pero a donde quiera que fuera se topaba con alguien que lo seguía llamando traidor.

De pronto se encontró en una pequeñísima isla desierta, viendo como el Sea Wings se alejaba – esperen¿Qué hacen, por que me dejan aquí? – Gritaba desesperado – sabemos que nos traicionaras, eres el hijo de un traidor, eres un traidor – le contestaba con malicia Lina.

Al tener estas alucinaciones era como si no tuvieran libertad, ninguno de ellos se movía y solo gritaban desesperados. Shere se retiraba entonces a buscar a Anna y a Ozzie – ¿que les pasa a todos¿Por qué actúan de esa forma¿Qué les hizo? – escuchó el Shichibukai a alguien que no estaba siendo afectada por su poder.

Lina era la única que no había caído bajo los influjos del poder de Shere - ¿cómo es que estás cuerda? – Preguntó el pelirrojo – no lo se, empecé a ver unas cosas extrañas en mi cabeza, pero cerré mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y estas desaparecieron – explicó la morena.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto¿Quién diablos eres tu? – Preguntó enérgico Shere – mí ascendencia me ha protegido en varias ocasiones pero no pensé que me pudiera proteger de algo así. Tengo la D. en mi nombre, tal vez eso te diga algo – contestó Lina. Shere entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una chica normal, y menos si tenía la D.

------------

- Tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás – le dijo Ozzie a Anna – ten cuidado, digo, sabes que soy yo la que tengo que matarte verdad, nadie más – dijo Anna con una sonrisa – no te preocupes – aseguró el pelirrojo y se fue hacia donde estaban sus otros nakamas.

-----------------------

Lina intentaba dañar a Shere, pero sin ningún resultado, sus ataques eran evitados con facilidad – _¿pero que pasa?, se que me he vuelto mejor con los Sai y el ni siquiera suda al esquivarme, pareciera que está jugando conmigo_ – pensaba la morena.

- Suficiente juego – dijo el pelirrojo y tomó a Lina de cuello para después asestarle un golpe en el estómago todo con una velocidad increíble. Lina solo cayo de rodillas sin poder respirar – Ha llegado tu hora, tu vas a ser la primera – dijo sacando su pistola.

Pero antes de disparar, su arma fue cortada en dos, y hubiese sido su brazo de no haber advertido lo que venía. – Déjala en paz, yo pelearé contigo – dijo Ozzie con una sonrisa – tu ve y ayuda a los demás Lina, yo me encargo de este pobre diablo – ordenó el espadachín.

- Ten cuidado Ozzie, el tiene un poder extraño – advirtió Lina – si, ya Anna me habló de él, pero no puedo dejar que me venza, no antes de conseguir lo que quiero – afirmó el capitán.

Shere sintió eso como un reto y dirigió su mano a la frente de Ozzie. Éste comenzó a ver algunas cosas extrañas, pero antes de que la alucinación se completara lanzó un golpe de espada hacia Shere – ¡déjame en paz! – y rasgó la ropa del Shichibukai. – _Que espíritu, creo que con él tendré que pelear, sin duda no se va a rendir, si que me he topado con dos personas especiales aquí_ – pensó Shere sobre Ozzie y Lina a quienes no le afectaron sus habilidades de la Sore Sore(**1**) no Mi.

-------------------------

Anna se encontraba armando sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a ella. – sencillamente no tienes derecho a estar al lado de Shere-sama – dijo una voz femenina. Se trataba de Kioko.

Con un vestido chino negro con rojo, cabello negro largo y un amenazante arco y flechas se veían sus malas intenciones. – si lo quieres tanto te lo regalo – dijo rudamente Anna – no hables de él como si fuera un objeto – arremetió la pelinegro con una flecha que casi da en el blanco debido a la poca movilidad de Anna con su vestido.

- Esto es una lata – dijo la rubia al momento de deshacerse del velo, guantes, faja, cola del vestido y cortar la falda para movimiento de sus piernas – así está mucho mejor – comentó Anna.

Así comenzó el duelo de arqueras, sin que ninguna de las dos cediera, solo con ligeros rozones, como daños. – vaya no eres mala – congratuló Anna a su rival – tu tampoco maldita ladrona – respondió Kioko con rabia – ¿de que hablas?, jamás te he robado nada – se defendió Anna.

Esto hizo enfurecer más a la pelinegro – claro que lo has hecho. Primero, cómo pensar que mi padre quisiera más a una chiquilla mugrosa que a mi – reveló Kioko – Kico-san, tu eres su hija – se dio cuenta la rubia – así es, y cuando quise regresar a su lado y lo vi. tan feliz enseñándote a ti a usar el arco, jamás quise volver a verlo – dijo Kioko.

- Es verdad, Kico-san me contó que tenía una hija 9 años mayor que yo, pero también me contó que no eras exactamente la mejor persona – dijo Anna – bah, que tiene de malo usar el arco y flechas para lo que quieras… - la pelinegro fue interrumpida – si usas un arma es para proteger a lo que quieres, es por eso que Kico-san se decepcionó tanto de ti – casi regañó la rubia.

- Basta de plática, aquí mismo te mataré, por que no solo robaste a mi padre, sino que también robaste a mi hombre – dejó ver sus sentimientos la chica mayor – yo que fui su consuelo durante estos dos años que te dejó ir, aunque fuese solo por las noches, yo era su chica, pero cuando regresaste ya ni eso era para él, te odio maldita zorra y por eso te mataré aquí mismo, contigo muerta Shere-sama no tendrá otra opción más que amarme – prosiguió con el ataque Kioko.

- Si lo que querías es que sintiera lástima por ti, lo estás logrando – dijo Anna mientras evitaba los disparos y trataba de atacar – desafortunadamente para ti eso no me detendrá de matarte – prosiguió la rubia.

Anna entonces quiso probar si era mejor la aprendiz o la hija de Kico. Ella estaba totalmente confiada en sus habilidades y mentalmente le pidió perdón a su maestro donde quiera que estuviese, por hacerle daño a su hija.

- _¡Trois fléche lancer!(__**2**_ – Anna apuntó no con una, sino con tres flechas desde su arco, Tal era la técnica de la rubia que ninguna de las flechas tenía la misma velocidad y trayectoria. Irremediablemente, aunque Kioko disparó a una de las flechas y evitó otra, la tercera se alojó en su abdomen.

Rápidamente Anna clavó el brazo derecho de su rival al suelo con otro disparo dejándola fuera de combate totalmente.

La pirata entonces iba a ayudar a sus nakamas, a pesar del deseo de ellos de que no peleara contra Shere cuando fue detenida por la risa de Kioko – eres una ilusa, Shere-sama nunca tuvo la intención de devolverte a su familia. Ni siquiera él, que forma parte del Ouka Shichibukai puede hacer eso – apenas podía decir en tono burlón la herida chica – pues eso es excelente – contestó Anna ante la sorpresa de la pelinegro – por que así Ozzie podrá hacerlo pedazos sin contemplaciones – culminó casi al tiempo que Kioko se desvanecía.

_----------------_

Ni el poder de la Sakushu Kanekage ni la velocidad de la Mihara Masaie le hacían siquiera cosquillas a Shere – creo que ya es hora de acabarte – dijo el Shichibukai al sacar de su saco un par de guantes con cubierta metálica – como ves con estos te puedo golpear y además puedo detener tus espadas. No tienes ninguna posibilidad – advirtió Shere.

Le pelea seguía, aunque Ozzie mejoraba, sus golpes eran, como había sido vaticinado, detenidos por los guantes. De pronto una abertura permitió que el espadachín fuera golpeado en el pecho.

El dolor era extremo, no solo por el material de los guantes, sino por que Shere era excesivamente fuerte .aún así el capitán pirata se levantó a seguir peleando.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez y en cada ocasión Ozzie tenía más problemas para levantarse. Aunque gracias al esfuerzo de su capitán ya todos los demás habían salido del trance. Intentaban ir en su ayuda, pero si Ozzie no podía con él, entonces ¿alguno de ellos tenía posibilidades?

Hubo un golpe del que el espadachín ya no se levantó, se quedó en el pasto inerte sin capacidad para ponerse de pie otra vez. Kyo entonces, aunque algo debilitado mentalmente, se puso en posición para pelear ante el Shichibukai.

Justo cuando se disponía a atacar, Ozzie se levantó. De su espada goteaba sangre. El pelirrojo estaba bañado en ella pero aún así quería seguir peleando. – ¡Ya detente Ozzie, no puedes con él, no quiero que te haga más daño! – gritó Anna que regresaba de su propia batalla.

El espadachín no le hizo caso, de hecho, no la escuchó. Estaba en un estado casi inconciente. A pesar de que todos le hablaban, él no los podía ver, ni oír, ni escuchar. Solo podía percibir algo extraño… una presencia, el aura de cada persona.

Entre esas auras pudo identificar la de Shere, quien fue a atacarlo tratando de aprovechar el estado del pirata. Ozzie esquivó cada ataqué, era como si supiera cual iba a ser el próximo movimiento del Shichibukai.

Comenzó el turno de Ozzie para atacar. Sus espadas ahora eran mucho más difíciles de detener para Shere, incluso su hombro y torso lucían un poco de sangre - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Ni siquiera mantiene su vista hacia mí y sus ataques son increíbles.

Llegó el momento en el Ozzie, en su inconciencia, sintió que podía ganar. Sacó su Mihara Masaie con su mano izquierda, invirtió el agarre de las espadas (es decir, ahora estas apuntaban hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante al ser tomadas normalmente) – ¡Niitoryu Dragon Rage! – soltó de su boca el espadachín y con una velocidad increíble cruzó sus espadas para hacerle un corte mortal a Shere quien inmediatamente cayó muerto.

Ozzie al terminar su técnica se desvaneció pero fue detenido de caer por Kyo – buen trabajo amigo, buen trabajo – dijo el castaño.

Los habitantes de Milo vieron entonces a los doble filo como héroes. Ahora el rey o pensaría dos veces antes de traer a un Shichibukai, sobre todo por que Shere ya casi tomaba decisiones unto con el rey, incluso imponiendo su voluntad en ocasiones recientes.

Después de un merecido descanso, ya nuestros nakamas se disponían a partir, solo faltaba Anna – Kico-san, creo que me he convertido en una buena arquera, espero no decepcionarte y seguir el camino que sierre me enseñaste – dijo la arquera mientras se despedía de la tumba de su maestro y en ese momento se ponía de nuevo su distintiva banda verde en la frente.

- Hey Anna ya tenemos que irnos – la encontró Ozzie – si supongo que si – contestó un poco triste la rubia agachando la cabeza y viendo a lo lejos su antigua casa – mírame bien – le dijo Ozzie tomándola del rostro – yo te prometo que algún día los encontraremos, no me importa a quien tengamos que derrotar, pero ya quita esa cara – le prometió el pelirrojo – gracias Ozzie – agradeció Anna con lágrimas en la cara. – Excelente, tienes que volver a ser la misma machorra violenta de antes jajaja – rió el pelirrojo – ya recordé a quien quería matar – empezó a perseguir Anna su amigo rumbo al Sea Wings.

De nuevo los doble filo parten hacia el mar de Grand Line en busca de la siguiente aventura y con una tripulante más nakama que nunca…

**Terminamos con este arc, ahora si que Anna jamás dejará a sus nakamas.**

**Vamos con las notas, no se me vayan a olvidar como en el capítulo pasado, Gomen.**

**Nota del capítulo pasado: Ojousama es como señorita en un nivel casi de nobleza.**

**Notas:**

**1.- Sore significa miedo o temor.**

**2.- Trois fleche lancer Disparo de tres flechas en francés**

**Espero que se haya entendido la técnica de Ozzie, hasta yo me confundí un poco**

** Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Flacacelecr13.- Pues como siempre, muchas gracias. Personas como tu que les gusta mi fico son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, como siempre también. En cuanto a las insinuaciones supongo que te referías a Ozzie y a Anna no? Pues sería una relación tipo Luffy - Nami (en la historia original, no en algún fic XD), pero tal vez más adelante haya algo por ahi.**

**Arabasta20.- Me da gusto que te agrade mi historia. En cuanto a los libros, pistas son, El Libro de las Tierras Víergenes, 20'000 leguas de viaje submarino, La Iliada entre otros, pero esos los más importantes.**

**LaEriel.- Muchas gracias por la propuesta y pues ya estás agregada, espero que coincidamos por ahi algunas veces. Gracias también por las flores.  
**

**También espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les siga gustando la historia, en el próximo capítulo conoceremos nakama nuevo o nueva. Dejen reviews please**

**Nos vemos**


	14. Geisha

**Llegamos al capítulo 14, empezamos una nueva minihistoria, y conoceremos a una chica (bueno no tan chica) especial. Solo espero que les agrade, además habrá un momento romántico.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

- ¡Suban las velas! – ¡yo lo haré! – ¡yo me encargo del timón! – ¡sujeten todo a la cubierta! –

Un ajetreo tremendo en la cubierta del Sea Wings, tratando de sobrevivir a una de las habituales tormentas de Grand Line. Poco a poco todo se fue calmando y el clima se estabilizó. El cielo dejaba caer entonces, grandes copos de nieve.

- Sin duda nos acercamos a una isla de invierno – señaló Lina – si creo que mejor buscamos la ropa de frío – dijo Sand.

Así todos fueron por su ropa abrigadora, y más de uno no salió de su camarote para protegerse del frío. Aunque alguien se quedó en su lugar de siempre sin tener el cuidado de abrigarse.

A la torre de vigía pues, subió una delgada figura que en esta ocasión ya no vestía sus acostumbradas minifaldas, sino que estaba tapada de pies a cabeza con un enorme abrigo negro.

- no puedo creer que estés dormido con este frío – despertó Lina a Kyo – bueno, siempre me ha gustado este tipo de clima – mencionó bostezando el castaño – te traje esto por lo menos, pero seguro que tendrás que ir por ropa caliente – le dijo la morena dándole una enorme cobija.

A pesar de que en realidad Kyo no tenía demasiado frío se tapó con la cobija – vaya, está bastante caliente, tal vez quieras probarla – invitó el vigía a la princesa de los piratas – claro por que no – aceptó Lina.

Así ambos se recostaron en la torre de vigía, aunque esta vez no había estrellas. - ¿Cómo es que eres tan friolenta? – Preguntó Kyo – lo que pasa es que ni en Kokoyashi, ni en Arabasta hace mucho frío ¿sabes? – se excusó la doctora.

- Me fijo que siempre te dejas este mechón de cabello fuera de tu cola de caballo ¿y eso¿Simplemente te gusta así? – Preguntó el castaño enredando su dedo en aquel mechón azabache de Lina – bueno, mi madre tiene un mechón similar, aunque ella tiene el cabello corto. Creo que lo uso así para recordarla. Oye ahora estás más platicador que de costumbre – dijo la pelinegro – supongo que si – contestó el vigía.

Cierto era que Kyo sentía mucho más confianza al hablar con Lina que con nadie más. Él no le había puesto mucho atención al tema durante los años anteriores, se concentraba en otras cosas, o más bien, no había llegado una chica como Lina, tan tierna que era capaz de abrirle el corazón al más cascarrabias.

Sin darse mucho cuenta, Lina ya tenía recostada su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él ya la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo. – A pesar de todo, la nieve es muy linda ¿no lo crees? – Decía la doctora – si, supongo que es muy linda – dijo Kyo, aunque con su vista directa a los ojos de Lina hacía suponer que no era de la nieve de lo que estaba hablando.

Ella también miró fijamente a los ojos negros del chico pero un momento después los cerró dejándose llevar ahora por sus labios. Kyo la imitó y selló su boca con la de Lina. La declaración estaba hecha.

El beso duró muchos segundos más hasta que, casi como coincidencia, ambos se separaron en el mismo momento. Lina dirigió su vista un poco hacia abajo y Kyo prefirió mirar al nublado cielo, en común tenía que los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados y no precisamente por el frío.

Se miraron de nuevo, con intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo cuando se escucharon a uno de sus nakama - ¡Lina, Kyo, si están aquí afuera es mejor que entren, ya está servida la cena! – advirtió Anna. Ambos bajaron lentamente de la torre de vigía entonces.

- ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sobre todo con este frío – preguntó la rubia – bueno… lo que pasa es que… - no atinaba en explicar Lina – admirábamos la nieve – dijo más calmado Kyo. Anna no le dio más importancia y entró junto con ellos a la cocina, aunque bien sabía que algo había entre esos dos.

- brrr, con este frío no se puede dormir ni siquiera adentro del camarote – se quejó Sand – supongo que no podremos quedarnos aquí una vez que lleguemos a la isla, nos congelaremos – mencionó Riko. – veremos que tal están nuestras finanzas, no hemos sido muy ahorradores que digamos, a excepción de Alí ninguno de nosotros sabe ahorrar en nuestras actividades – dijo Anna.

Y la cena transcurrió de esa forma, tratando de ver cual era la mejor opción, aunque Lina y Kyo no se metían mucho en la discusión, puesto que tras cada bocado se dedicaban miraditas uno al otro.

Al terminar la cena, Kyo salió de nuevo a su torre, ya que parecía ser el único que no sufría por el frío. Ya Lina con una mirada en la cocina se había despedido de él para dormir en su camarote.

El castaño se dispuso entonces a dormir también en su acostumbrado lugar, la cama de su camarote en extrañas ocasiones era usada, prefería observar las estrellas, sentir el viento, la lluvia, o como en este caso, la nieve, al fin que habían sido sus únicos compañeros por largo tiempo.

La mañana llegó pronto. La noche fue tranquila pero aún así pocos se atrevían a salir de su caliente cama. Poco después del desayuno que la mayoría no quiso para no dejar su cama, y en el caso de Anna suplicó "de buena manera" que alguien por favor se lo llevara a la cama, Kyo avistó una isla. No parecía demasiado grande, era solo una montaña con un pueblo al pie de esta. Una de las más pequeñas a las que habían llegado.

Así pronto desembarcaron, y se dirigieron a explorar un poco el lugar, con bastante frío, aunque al ya no estar en alta mar, la temperatura no era ya tan molesta.

El nombre de la isla era Isla Ámbar, tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero a la vez sospechoso. En cuanto al aspecto era muy parecido a un Tokio cerca de la época Edo (un poco después de la mitad del siglo XIX)

Pronto encontraron un hotel que parecía decente, aunque estaban preocupados por el precio. – ¿6'000 Berries por noche¿Está loco?, por todos tendríamos que pagarle… – 42'000 Berries – dijo Lina ante la dificultad de Anna para contar. – No tenemos ese dinero – se quejó la rubia – demonios, ahora si que quería dormir calientito y no en ese congelador de barco – dijo Ozzie.

- disculpen, en realidad si tenemos el dinero – mencionó Alí a lo que todos voltearon a verlo esperanzados – lo que pasa es que a veces he tomado de más para comprar alimentos, pero al final he ahorrado un poco en eso, así que junto con lo que tenemos y lo que he ahorrado si que nos alcanza. – explicó el cocinero peliazul a lo que todos saltaron de alegría.

Así después de explorar un poco la ciudad llegaron al hotel para pasar la noche ahí. Lograron bajar aun más el precio dando un cuarto enorme para los hombres y otro para las chicas. Así estaban cómodos y sin gastar tanto dinero.

Justo cuando los hombres se disponían a dormir alguien tocó a su puerta. Sand abrió y para sorpresa de todos era una mujer quien pedía la entrada. Sand la dejó entrar. Estaba vestida con un kimono llamativo de color rosa y rojo, y maquillada y peinada tal como una geisha. Con un cabello abundante y de color morado, ojos azules de semblante triste.

Ante la mirada extrañada de los chicos, incluso de Riko quien no se comportaba como un pervertido en esa ocasión. La mujer se sentó en el suelo del cuarto. – Soy parte del servicio del hotel, mi nombre es _Rella_ y estoy a sus servicios para lo que me pidan – dijo – ¿que quieres decir con que estas a nuestro servicio¿Qué clase de servicio? – Preguntó Ozzie – bueno, ustedes saben, por una cantidad extra yo puedo darles, por así decirlo, felicidad – explicó la mujer.

- Creo que no estamos interesados – dijo Kyo recostado en una de las camas – entiendo, pero aún no les he dicho el precio, se darán cuenta de que es muy bajo, mi servicio solo costaría 4'000 Berries, algo muy módico para los estándares de la isla – dijo Rella – no es el precio señorita, lo que pasa es que nosotros no estamos interesados en ese tipo de servicios – explicó con seriedad Kyo.

- Pero tenía entendido que eran piratas, los piratas siempre solicitan este tipo de servicios – dijo Rella – creo que no somos ese tipo de piratas – contestó Ozzie riendo – si, bueno, no es mi estilo estar con chicas de esta manera – dijo Riko.

- Yo…, yo podría bajar más el precio y… - decía un poco nerviosa Rella mientras fue interrumpida – no es el precio, simplemente no queremos nada de esto – dijo Kyo y se acostó definitivamente para dormir.

Así uno a uno se fueron recostando en su cama – ehh, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí con nosotros, digo tal vez Anna y Lina se enfadarían pero si tu quieres esta bien – le dijo Ozzie riendo a la ojiazul ya que esta todavía estaba en el cuarto.

Rella entonces salió de la habitación, a pesar de que las palabras de Ozzie eran sinceras y fue con su jefe a informar que esa noche no habría ganancias.

Llegó entonces la mujer a la habitación de Geru, un hombre calvo, gordo y viejo. – Has vuelto pronto¿que pasó con esos piratas? – Cuestionó el hombre a Rella – lo siento, pero no quisieron nada de mi – contestó la ojiazul – ¿de que demonios hablas¿Cómo es que no pudiste seducir a unos chicos? – Inquirió violentamente el viejo – desde el principio se negaron rotundamente, no me dieron oportunidad de nada – decía con desesperación la mujer.

- ¡¡Eres una inútil, no sabes hacer nada!! – Gritó Geru al tiempo que golpeaba a Rella en el rostro – no tienes por que hacerme esto, no es mi culpa – dijo con rabia la chica del kimono – ahora te atreves a reprocharme – volvió a golpearla el viejo – sin mi aún estarías en la calle o peor aún, muerta. Me debes todo, eres una malagradecida – injuriaba el codicioso hombre - ¡¡¡pues preferiría estar en la calle, o en cualquier otro sitio antes que este, te odio y odio este lugar, odio mi vida!!! – y después de soltar esas palabras Rella fue golpeada por tercera vez por ese hombre.

Dando fin a terrible episodio, que sin embargo se repetía en variadas noches Rella se dirigió a su habitación, con el cabello ya suelto de su peinado a causa de los golpes. Sentada en su cama dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas, como tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, y no hablo del dolor de los golpes, sino en su corazón.

Coincidentemente el cuarto de Rella se encontraba junto al de dos chicas ya conocidas por nosotros.

- ¿se besaron? – Preguntaba Anna a Lina acerca del día anterior con Kyo – claro que no! – contestó la pelinegro – es que de verdad no creo que estuvieran viendo la nieve – dijo pícaramente la rubia – si, eso era justo lo que hacíamos – contestó Lina con una sonrisa nerviosa.

De pronto el llanto de Rella se dejó escuchar en el cuarto de las chicas – ¿escuchaste eso? – Dijo Lina – no me cambies el tema pequeña enamorada – hostigaba Anna a su amiga – no, es en serio, escucha – y de verdad cuando ambas guardaron silencio, los sollozos de una persona se escuchaban perfectamente.

- Hay que ir a ver que pasa, parece que es en el cuarto de enseguida – dijo Lina – ¿ir a ver que pasa? No es de nuestra incumbencia – indicó Anna – pero que tal si a alguien le pasa algo malo, sería mi deber como doctora ir a ayudarle – explicó la pelinegro – en serio que te pasas de buena gente, pero bueno, ya que, vamos – se resigno la rubia.

Ambas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y tocaron la puerta, Rella, aún llorando escuchó perfectamente, pero el miedo de que siguiera la pesadilla no le dejó abrir la puerta. Ante la insistencia, finalmente se armó de valor para abrir y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a dos chicas postradas en su entrada.

- ¿puedo servirles en algo? – dijo Rella amablemente. Anna empujaba a Lina para que empezara a explicar, después de todo había sido su idea. – Bueno, lo que pasa es que escuchamos a alguien llorando y supusimos que habría un problema – expuso Lina – si pero ya vimos que todo esta bien y ya nos vamos a dormir, perdón por las molestias, nos vemos – dijo con rapidez Anna.

- Espera. Oye tienes tu rostro golpeado ¿por esto es por lo que llorabas? – Preguntó la doctora al ver los golpes que la ojiazul tenía en el rostro, pues las lágrimas habían hecho que su maquillaje no cubriera más su rostro – ahora vuelvo – dijo Lina y fue por su bolso a la habitación. – No te preocupes, ella es doctora, no se detiene hasta ver sanos a todos – explicó sonriendo Anna.

Lina volvió con su kit médico y después de que Rella las hiciera pasar, comenzó a curarle el rostro – ustedes ¿son hermanas¿Son familia? – Preguntó la chica de cabello morado – no, solo somos buenas amigas – contestó Anna – _ellas deben ser las chicas de las que el joven pelirrojo hablaba, vaya es como si todos ellos fueran una familia – _pensó la ojiazul

- Esos chicos y ustedes, son un tripulación ¿es verdad? – quiso saber Rella – si, somos los piratas del doble filo – dijo Anna – deben ser como una familia – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la ojiazul, quien ya sin maquillaje se veía como la mujer mayor de 30 años que era, quizás algo así como 32. – si, se puede decir que somos una familia, aunque no llevemos mucho tiempo juntos, somos nakama, muy buenos amigos y nos cuidamos unos a los otros, creo que si podríamos llamarnos familia – explicó la rubia.

Después de escuchar a Anna decir esto, Rella no pudo contener su llanto - ¿pero que pasa? – Preguntó asustada Lina – no es nada, es que imagino lo felices que deben ser, y me gustaría estar por lo menos un día en su lugar – dijo la pelimorado.

Anna y Lina al escuchar eso abrazaron con sinceridad a Rella – explícanos quién eres tu, se ve que sufres mucho, dinos cuál es la razón – pidió Lina.

Al tiempo que se suscitaba esta conversación, había un grupo de 6 hombres, - parece que por fin hay alguien cerca de aquí que vale la pena cazarlo - dijo uno de ellos que sostenía un cartel de Wanted, en este estaba la recompensa de 93 millones de Berries y el nombre era _"doble filo" Ozzie…_

**Nuevo arc, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un poco distinto a los anteriores. Un poco corto lo se! **

** Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia:**

**LaEriel.- Muchas gracias como siempre, espero también coincidir en el msn, aunque no se ha dado aún, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, arigato!!**

**Xika pirata.- No más que me sonrojo, aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias.**

**Arabasta20.- Gracias por le continuo apoyo, respecto a lo de Ozzie y Anna, tendré eso en stand by un buen rato, pero probablemente retomaré el asunto más adelante. Y pues si intentaré hacerlo bastante largo, me está gustando la idea. Gracias!!**

**En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos el pasado de Rella, y a unos piratas muy importantes en la historia que había querido introducir antes ero no había hallado el momento exacto.**

**Nos vemos.**


	15. Akahige

**He aquí el XV capítulo, nada mal. En este veremos el pasado de Rella y conoceremos a unos rivales sumamente fuertes, los piratas más fuertes que hasta ahora se han enfrentado nuestros nakamas.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Rella entonces cedió a las continuas preguntas de las chicas, y se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado antes de llegar a esas condiciones.

FLASHBACK

_Y a partir de ahora nos transportamos a una isla lejana, más allá del segundo cruce de Red Line, es decir, en el nuevo mundo._

_La isla Zeta, relativamente pacífica, con personas trabajadoras. Había una casa en especial, enorme, no muy lujosa pero llena de alegría. En ella vivía una numerosa familia, Padre, Madre, 7 hijas y 5 hijos. _

_Kai, el padre, trabajaba arduamente para sostener tan grande familia, hacía de todo, desde carpintero, pintor, herrero y otras muchas ocupaciones. En tanto Rin, la madre, no se quedaba atrás, lavaba ajeno, era costurera, entre otras cosas. Los hijos e hijas ayudaban tanto a Kai como a Rin en todas sus labores, esto para poder hacer más trabajos en menos tiempo. La familia era querida en toda la isla y eran reconocidos como personas honestas, confiables y sobre todo muy alegres, parecía no haber nada que les borrara la sonrisa._

_Entre las hijas había una en particular, bastante hábil para todo. En contadas ocasiones ayudaba a su madre o padre en sus trabajos como todos sus otros hermanos. En vez de eso ella se encargaba de las labores del hogar, sus padres y hermanos estaban tranquilos de que siempre había comida caliente y la casa estaba limpia y en orden gracias a Rella._

_Ella era la hija de en medio, por así decirlo. El primer hermano era Argent de 16 años, luego le seguía, una chica, Rouge de 15, después otra chica, Rose de 13, luego un chico Vert de 12, seguido por las gemelas Noir y Blanche de 10. Rella venía después de ellas. _

_Continuando después de la pelimorado, venía un chico, Bleu de 8, una chica después, Jaune de 7, otro par de gemelos, en este caso chicos, Orange y Doré de 6, y la última, Violet de 5_

_La pequeña de 9 años sostenía un gran peso ya que hasta sus hermanos y hermanas mayores dependían en muchas ocasiones de ella, y es que sus padres la mayoría del tiempo estaba bastante ocupados._

_- Rella, mi vestido se rompió ¿podrías coserlo?- Rella, ¿podrías prepararme algo rápido?, tengo que ir con papá a ayudarle – la niña de cabello violeta, siempre gentil aceptaba las peticiones de sus hermanos y hermanas._

_Y claro que sus esfuerzos eran reconocidos, toda su familia la colmaba de cariño en agradecimiento. Nadie lo decía pero para todos, Rella era su hermana favorita._

_Sucedió un día que era requerido un nuevo gobernador para la isla. El anterior había sido removido por los habitantes debido a que las condiciones de vida habían bajado de nivel._

_Muchos pobladores sugirieron a Kai como nuevo gobernante. Después de pensarlo un poco y consultarlo con su familia, Kai aceptó. El dinero no era demasiado y con ese nuevo trabajo las cosas podrían mejorar, además nada hacía más feliz al padre de tan numerosa familia que poder ayudar a su pueblo._

_Hubo unas pequeñas elecciones en donde Kai ganó fácilmente. Pronto comenzó a regir en la isla Zeta. Aún así su familia todavía hacía muchos (aunque no todos) de los trabajos que desempeñaban antes de que Kai fuese nombrado gobernador, simplemente quien haría entonces toda esa clase de labores ahora._

_El principio no fue fácil, la isla no tenía mucho dinero, no era muy turística, por lo que los visitantes eran pocos, y el gobierno mundial tenía prohibido aceptar piratas. Tal vez en la primera parte de Grand Line se podía tolerar, o más bien no se ponía demasiada atención, pero ya a estas alturas del legendario océano no se podía permitir._

_Kai tuvo una junta con las personas más importantes de la isla, explicó que por ahora la isla no tenía mucho dinero, y si todo seguía así pronto llegarían las calamidades por lo que la única opción sería aceptar la llegada de piratas, aunque con mucha cautela. _

_Algunos se opusieron a desafiar al gobierno mundial, pero por mayoría la iniciativa se aceptó. _

_Pronto llegaron tripulaciones piratas, algunos no eran desalmados, otros tal vez si, pero la isla supo controlar todo esto. Rápidamente la isla Zeta empezó a mejorar en todo sentido. _

_Pero al gobierno mundial poco se le puede esconder y llegó la noticia hasta ahí que una pequeña isla de la segunda mitad de Grand Line aceptaba la llegada de piratas con displicencia. Eso era intolerable y sin contemplaciones se enviaron tres personas especializadas._

_Con cada una de ellas también iba un contingente de 100 marines, por lo que en total eran trescientos. Al llegar, los 3 sujetos, que en realidad eran capitanes de la marina, de los más fuertes, se dieron cuenta que no era necesario que entraran en acción por lo que enviaron a los marines a que sacaran a todos los habitantes de sus casas._

_Cuando esto sucedió Kai se dispuso a hablar con ellos pero fue inútil, apenas lo intentó y le dispararon frente a toda la población, y claro frente a su familia._

_Uno de los capitanes ordenó a los marines que prepararan armas para disparar a toda la población entonces. - ¿tu crees que esto es necesario? – Le replicó otro capitán al primero – Claro que es necesario, ayudar a piratas es un crimen, los criminales no tienen perdón de intentar dañar a nuestro mundo – indicó._

_Los disparos contra la población empezaron, todos intentaban huir pero pocos lo lograban o eran alcanzados después, el terror era sembrado en isla Zeta._

_Rella entonces sintió como una lluvia de balas se dirigía a ella, pero entonces alguien se interpuso. Su hermano mayor Argent, la había salvado. Era como un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez, uno tras otro sus hermanos iban cayendo en pos de salvarla, era como un impulso que les obligaba a proteger a su hermana más querida._

_Después de Argent siguieron, Vert, Rose, Noir, Blanche. Los pequeños poco pudieron hacer, fueron de las primeras víctimas. También Rin, su madre había muerto entonces, fue una visión insoportable para la pequeña de ojos azules ver a toda su familia como yacía sin vida en las calles de la isla y como todos los pobladores eran perseguidos como ratas por los marines._

_De pronto se sintió tomada de la cintura para ser cargada, al principio pensó que podría ser un marine y tuvo miedo, pero reconoció, aún con la sangre en ellas, las manos de su hermana Rouge._

_- Rella, tenemos que escapar, papá siempre tenía un bote en la playa oeste – decía la chica con sangre en el torso causada, sin duda, por alguna escopeta de marine._

_Ambas llegaron pues al velero, un verdadero milagro sucedió, ya que pudieron salir de la isla sin ser vistas por nadie._

_- ¿Qué nos va a pasar hermana? – Preguntaba Rella con intenso llanto – no lo se hermanita, pero al menos estamos vivas – contestó malherida Rouge._

_Después de un par de días de navegar sin rumbo Rouge ya no pudo resistir más – perdóname hermanita, perdóname por dejarte sola, yo quisiera seguir más contigo, perdóname – fueron las últimas palabras de la hermana mayor que moría entonces en los brazos de la pequeña Rella._

_A partir de entonces la pequeña viviría sola en el mundo. Dormiría en la calle, comería sobras, trabajaría por casi nada y finalmente después de más de 22 años de vagar sola por el mundo llegaría a trabajar para Geru…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Lo único por lo que vivo es por que cada vez que pienso en quitarme la vida, recuerdo el sacrificio que hicieron mis hermanos por mantenerme viva – terminó de contar Rella su historia a Lina y Anna.

Pero ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que sintieron un calor como nunca lo habían sentido antes, y después el edificio parecía desintegrarse.

Las tres chicas huyeron hacia un lugar más seguro, vieron aproximarse entonces, a 6 sujetos.

- ¿Dónde está Ozzie "doble filo"? – preguntó uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder. Ninguna de las tres contestó.

Justo cuando se disponía a acercarse a ellas alguien apareció – parece que me buscabas – amenazó Ozzie con su Sakushu Kanekage. Atrás de él estaban sus nakamas.

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo aliviada Lina – quédense detrás de nosotros, no dejaré que le pongan un dedo a mi rubia o a mi morena – dijo Riko.

Así Kyo empezó una pelea con un tipo con hacha, Anna se enfrentó a un pistolero, Alí a un tipo con una lanza parecida a la de él, Riko hizo lo propio con un sujeto enorme de gran fuerza, Lina y Sand con Rella tras de ellos le hacían frente a un sujeto con unos extraños hilos colgando de sus dedos.

Anna utilizaba sus mejores disparos pero poco podían hacer frente a Mel, el tirador de tal tripulación pirata, Alí era herido una y otra vez por Gob, Lina y Sand más bien huían al darse cuenta del gran poder de los hilos extraños de Dart, el navegante, Riko por su parte poco podía competir contra la gran fuerza de Wagner el médico.

Kyo estaba frente a frente con Lun Rao, el primero a bordo. Su hacha era enorme y el castaño hacía de todo para evitar ser alcanzado por ella, increíblemente la velocidad de Lun Rao no dejaba a Kyo contraatacar.

- _Demonios, si sigo evitando esos golpes no podré contraatacar, tendré que usar mi Tekkai _– pensaba el vigía. Vino el golpe de su enemigo y – ¡Tekkai! – Kyo no fue cortado pero el golpe del hacha lo mandó a volar bastante lejos.

Al levantarse intentó utilizar su Geppou, aplicando el _Kumo no Hebi_**(1),** el rastro de su Geppou comenzó, entonces, a tomar la forma de una serpiente, pero la técnica de Kyo fue rápidamente rota por Lun Rao utilizando un golpe de aire con su hacha.

Entonces sucedió, Lun Rao tomó su arma con ambas manos y dirigió un golpe hacia Kyo – ¡Tekkai! – la técnica Rokushiki no había funcionado, el castaño ahora tenía una gran herida en el pecho.

Los doble filo se dieron cuenta entonces que estos piratas eran demasiado para ellos, Sand hizo una mezcla en su bazooka y disparó una especia de humo mientras se reunían y pensaban en algo – Yo se de un pasaje de escape en el lugar – dijo Rella.

La ojiazul los guío hacia una escotilla en pleno suelo del destruido hotel y así pudieron escapar aunque alguien se había quedado atrás.

Ozzie supo por instinto que este no era cualquier pirata – vengo por tu cabeza, así al derrotar a un hombre de 93 millones de Berries seré temido en Grand Line, formaré un nombre antes de convertirme en el próximo rey de los piratas – dijo el tipo quien, para más coincidencia, también era pelirrojo, con una barba como de tres días.

- Pobre diablo, yo seré el futro rey de los piratas, no tu – contestó Ozzie aunque sin comprender lo de la recompensa. – Te darás cuenta que no en este instante, no has tenido suerte al cruzarte conmigo – indicó el rival.

En ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse rojo, no era fuego era algo más caliente, Ozzie empezó a sudar incontrolablemente - ¿Qué es este calor?, es insoportable – dijo el espadachín.

- Es la fruta Taiyo Taiyo**(2)**, no hay nada más caliente, supongo que necesitas un poco de aire fresco en este momento – dijo quien en ese momento solo era una figura incandescente. Dio un paso y piso una madera, la cual no es que se haya quemado, sino que se carbonizó y luego prácticamente se desintegró. - ¿Qué diablos eres tu? – Preguntó Ozzie – soy un hombre sol, no tienes posibilidad de ganarme – contestó el usuario de Akuma no Mi.

- Poco me importa – dijo Ozzie y blandió su espada contra él. Pero al ser una fruta Logia la espada no le hizo daño, y lo que es más, el arma se tornó al rojo vivo. Tan caliente que Ozzie no pudo sostenerla más.

El pirata entonces pisó la Sakushu Kanekage y esta, al estar en tan alta temperatura cedió y termino partiéndose en dos. Ozzie ya solo pudo recoger la empuñadura.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – inquirió el espadachín – es cierto debes saber mi nombre antes de que te venza, recuerda bien en Impel Down quien es el que te envió ahí, soy _Graff Drake, Akahige_**(3)** me llaman – se presentó.

- Drake, lo recordaré – musitó Ozzie. Drake entonces llamó a su tripulación, no quería carbonizar a Ozzie antes de llevarlo con la marina. De pronto el humo apareció para nublar la vista de todos, cuando este se disipó Ozzie había desaparecido.

En realidad Ozzie fue jalado hacia el interior de la escotilla donde habían escapado sus otros nakamas, después de quejarse por haberlo sacado de la pelea el pelirrojo aceptó escapar hacia el barco con indicaciones de Rella que al parecer, también iba a acompañarlos.

Akahige y sus compañeros vieron a lo lejos como los doble filo llegaban al Sea Wings – ¿los seguimos capitán? – Preguntó Dart – no, será más interesante si los encontramos de nuevo, después de todo no importa cuando, por que no hay rival para mi – dijo Akahige Drake.

- Curaré a todos en un momento, pero primero debo operarle esa herida a Kyo – dijo Lina a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo pues la herida cruzaba todo el pecho. – No es nada, no te preocupes tanto por mi – replicó Kyo en la cama antes de ser intervenido – eres un tonto – dijo Lina antes de aplicarle la anestesia.

- Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda – dijo Rella quien entonces fungiría como enfermera. Buenos minutos pasaron antes de que Lina terminara con Kyo. Salió con cara seria pero satisfecha por haber hecho una buena operación. – Me fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias – agradeció la pelinegro a Rella – está bien, en lo que pueda ayudar me sentiré bien – dijo la de cabello color violeta.

Lina se dispuso entonces a curar a los demás – mi banda está rota, creo que no podré volver a usarla – dijo con tristeza Anna – no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglarla – indicó Rella que un momento después tomó hilo y aguja y rápidamente dejó como nueva la banda verde característica de la rubia.

Después de un poco más de una hora la puerta de los camarotes se abrió dejando a Kyo salir a cubierta – oye amigo, no creo que ya puedas salir así de fácil – dijo Alí – es cierto mejor deberías descansar – apoyó el tema Sand y así varios nakamas más – esto no es nada, no tengo por que estar en la cama, no soy tan débil – dijo el castaño.

De pronto una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla – eres un idiota, si sales tan pronto sin descanso la herida se abrirá de nuevo y tal vez ya no sea tan exitosa cerrándola – le dijo Lina furiosa. Ante la bofetada Kyo se quedó viendo a la pelinegro pero poco después obedeció y volvió al cuarto – esta bien, bien, volveré, no tienes por que enojarte tanto – se quejó. – _Imbécil, que voy a hacer si te mueres _– dijo en sus pensamientos Lina.

El turno de curación tocó para Ozzie quien veía una y otra vez su espada rota, más que las heridas que Lina le estaba tratando le dolía el orgullo, la derrota fue apabullante, no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad y ese tipo también quería los diez tesoros, si tenía que competir con alguien como él, ¿acaso tendría algún chance?

Mientras observaba lo que quedaba de la Sakushu Kanekage, sus quemaduras, y el semblante de derrota de sus compañeros, solo pudo proclamar: AKAHIGE DRAKE!!

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estos sin duda serán los rivales más fuertes que tendrá Ozzie para la consecución de los 10 tesoros. Y espero que les guste la nueva nakama, aunque en capítulos más adelante tendré tiempo de presentarla mejor.**

**Notas.- **

**1.- Kumo no Hebi significa Serpiente de humo, es la técnica donde Kyo comienza a usar su geppou, girando alrededor del adversario haciendo que el rastro del Geppou luzca como una serpiente (si ya se, se me va de repente XD)**

**2.- Taiyo quiere decir sol en japonés.**

**3.- Akahige es barbarroja, se que es poco original pero igual suena bien.**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, te agradezco que estés siempre al pendiente de mis fics, y por supuesto que esperamos tu actualización por que ya nos estamos desesperando un poquitín.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Bueno pues que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho, gracias por los ánimos y me da gusto que te haya gustado lo de la escena romanticona. **

**Nami definitivamente se hubiese enfadado bastante XD**

**LaEriel.- Muchas gracias como siempre, espero que coincidamos pronto para que me aportes tus ideas. Arigato gozaimasu **

**El próximo capítulo será como de relleno (bueno no tanto), ya se darán cuenta por que, pero lo bueno es que lo sacaré pronto, tal vez en unos dos días más.**

**Nos vemos.**


	16. Esta es mi tripulación

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 16, aunque como dije en el anterior es como de relleno, realmente no pasa nada muy importante. De cualquier forma espero que les guste, ya que tiene cosas interesante sobre los tripulantes.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Empezamos este capítulo en el camarote de Lina, quien escribe una carta. Nos introducimos entonces a las líneas que la princesa de los piratas graba con su pluma.

A partir de este momento escucharemos esto a palabras (o más bien letras) de Lina:

_Madre:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, estoy segura que así es. También estoy segura que ya te has enterado de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, como mi tía Vivi lo dijo, está en mi sangre creo que no puedo evitarlo._

_Pero no te preocupes por que ahora tengo verdaderos amigos, quienes cuidan de mí y yo cuido de ellos, somos casi como una familia. Aunque te extraño me siento muy bien estando con todos ellos._

_Seguramente te preguntarás que tipo de personas son y te lo haré saber para que estés más tranquila._

_Creo que empezaré con el capitán. Su nombre es Ozzie, es un pelirrojo que se hace llamar doble filo (aunque casi nadie lo llama así). Tiene dos espadas, la Sakushu Kanekage, una katana más larga de lo normal que por el momento está rota, y la Mihara Masaie una espada un poco más corta de una calidad extraordinaria._

_Es algo impulsivo, también es muy alegre, hay pocas ocasiones en que no se le vea feliz estando en alta mar. Es un buen capitán pero hay ocasiones cuando no se comporta como tal, afortunadamente hay más personas que ponen orden en el barco._

_Mi relación con él es buena, aunque tal vez podría mejorar, de cualquier forma siempre me ha tratado bien y continuamente me pide que le cuente una de las aventuras de los mugiwara. ¿Olvidé mencionarte que idolatra a los mugiwara? Mi padre es su total héroe y su modelo a seguir._

_Su determinación no tiene límites, al igual que su valor. El peleará por lo que busca contra el que sea y nunca se rendirá. Pienso que tiene el espíritu para convertirse en el rey de los piratas, y en realidad, yo creo que llegará a hacerlo._

_La segunda a bordo es Anna. Una arquera increíble, prácticamente no falla. Ella y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas en muy poco tiempo, aunque somos algo distintas._

_Es una gran peleadora y es sumamente valiente. Su personalidad es muy fuerte e intimidatoria. Al verla rápidamente puedes saber que una pelea no será fácil contra ella._

_Anna es quien pone orden en el barco a menudo, es algo explosiva y regaña bastante a todos cuando se están comportando manera infantil. Pero aún así tiene un gran corazón._

_También tiene un gran estómago, jamás había visto a alguien comer de esa manera, y sobre todo no engordar. Ella haría cualquier cosa por comida y es un toque extraño a su personalidad. Otro toque extraño es que no le importa mucho su apariencia, jamás podrás verla arreglándose el cabello o maquillándose, tampoco comprando ropa. Eso hace que no se vea como una chica tan linda._

_Pero si que es linda, creo que ni ella misma se da cuenta, pero pienso que es una chica muy guapa, pero no es su estilo parecerlo. Por su forma de vestir y arreglarse sufre algunas burlas de Ozzie pero Anna termina arreglando el asunto rápidamente, a su manera._

_Ellos dos pelean muy seguido pero creo que es por que en realidad se gustan. No he entrado mucho en el tema pero seguro que algo habrá entre ellos, bueno tal vez._

_Tenemos un navegante también. No es tan bueno como tú, pero hace su trabajo. Su nombre es Sand._

_Es un amante de los animales, haría cualquier cosa por impedir que una criatura fuese dañada, por ese motivo es vegetariano._

_Sand trata de poner orden en el barco aunque continuamente es ignorado muy a su pesar. Aún así es un chico responsable y muy prudente, aunque a veces algo temeroso._

_Es súper inteligente, tiene un arma muy extraña, es una bazooka que dispara agua, fuego aire y hasta humo, parece que es propulsada por los diales de los que alguna vez me contaste de cuando su aventura en el cielo._

_Es detallista y perfeccionista, siempre busca como mejorar su arma, y aunque quiera parecer duro es bastante noble._

_El cocinero se llama Alí.¡¡ Es el tipo más noble del mundo!!_

_Es muy callado, altamente caballeroso y nada impertinente. Es el chico mejor portado de toda Grand Line me atrevo a decir._

_Alí solo habla cuando tiene algo importante que decir, se preocupa por nosotros pero solo lo expresa cuando es prudente. _

_Además es un excelente cocinero, gracias a él ahorramos bastante dinero, ya que sabe utilizar muy bien sus ingredientes._

_Usa una lanza-tridente para pelear, es sorprendente que alguien tan callado pueda ser tan agresivo en la pelea. Esa lanza es como si fuese otro brazo para él y es de cuidado._

_Casi nadie espera que pueda lograr algo con su aspecto flaco y algo descuidado pero de inmediato salen de su error al verlo en acción._

_A cada isla que llegamos Alí le gusta ver los alimentos y comidas del lugar, él quiere aprender todo tipo de cocina al igual que yo todo tipo de medicina, nos parecemos en eso._

_Hay un extraño tipo también. Es el carpintero y en realidad es un pervertido._

_Nos acosa a Anna y a mí, y ha empezado un poco con Rella aunque es bastante mayor para él. Aunque es bastante lindo que nos tome en cuenta como chicas guapas Anna no le tiene mucha paciencia y termina dándole una paliza._

_De cualquier forma no deja de ser un buen chico. No se pasa por decirlo de alguna forma y nos respeta, aunque nos ha intentado ver sin mucha ropa en más de una ocasión._

_Él, igual que yo, comió una Akuma no Mi, que le permite transformarse en una especie de lagarto, lo que le hace especialmente fuerte en el combate _

_Es muy alegre, siempre está en movimiento, tiene que estar haciendo algo supongo. Le gusta mucho estar jugando y animar a los demás_

_No sabemos mucho de él, creo que esconde algo detrás de su actitud juguetona y alegre, pero seguro que después los descubriremos._

_Hay una chica más en la tripulación, se llama Rella._

_No cumple una función en específico en el barco, pero estos días que ha estado con nosotros nos ha cuidado como una madre, nos ha atendido muy bien y es obvio que le gusta estar aquí._

_Ella es mayor que todos nosotros, pues tiene 32 años, pero disfruta estar en el barco pues somos la única "familia" que ha tenido en más de 20 años._

_Ha intentado enseñarle algo de labores hogareñas a Anna, pero todo ha sido en vano, la pobre de Anna ya tiene su dedo como coladera de tantas veces que se ha picado tratando de coser, y tampoco sabe como tomar una escoba o un cepillo, aunque Rella es perseverante, probablemente sacará algo de Anna._

_Por último hay un chico que usa extrañas técnicas que tú ya me habías mencionado, ese Rokushiki._

_Se llama Kyo y es nuestro vigía, por así decirlo. En realidad no es que él haya pedido el puesto pero pasa todo el tiempo en la torre. No es de su total agrado convivir con los demás._

_Es un peleador extraordinario, casi tanto como Ozzie. No es muy amable, algo cascarrabias y nada le parece bien pero eso es por fuera._

_Yo soy la que lo conozco como es en realidad, en un buen chico, es tierno, cariñoso y si te digo un pequeño secreto, me gusta, no estoy segura pero tal vez yo le guste a él también. No puedo saberlo en realidad, un solo beso no dice nada ¡Upps ya lo escribí!_

_Bueno te puedes dar cuenta por que lo dejé al último, todos son especiales para mi, pero él podría convertirse en algo más._

_Hemos tenido aventuras todo este tiempo, aún no son comparables con las que tuviste tu con mi padre y los otros pero seguramente ya llegarán._

_Hemos vencido a marines, piratas e incluso Ozzie venció a un Shichibukai. Aunque ha sido vencido en dos ocasiones, una por Zoro y otra por un extraño sujeto que se hace llamar Akahige, quien tiene una Logia y también busca los tesoros, pero tengo fe en que lo venceremos en otra ocasión._

_Me despido de ti extrañándote pero dejándote saber que estoy bien y contenta._

_Con cariño._

_Tu hija, Monkey D. Lina._

- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó una mujer de cabello azul a su hermana. - Es una carta, es de mi princesa – respondió la mujer pelirroja - ¿de Lina-chan? – exclamó Nojiko al tiempo que tomaba la carta para verla por ella misma.

- Ella está bien, supongo. Su tripulación se parece en cierta medida a la nuestra – dijo Nami – es obvio que te preocupas mucho por ella, pero tu sabes que hay muchas personas allá afuera que hicieron el juramento de protegerla – indicó Nojiko.

Después de leer varias veces los escritos de su hija, como para sentir que estaba allí con ella, Nami se sentó en la playa y ahí estuvo varias horas hasta el anochecer, cuando su hermana fue a acompañarla.

---------------------------------

- ¿pero es que no cuidas tu cabello Anna-san? – Preguntó Rella a la rubia – nunca he creído que fuese necesario – contestó la arquera mientras la ojiazul trataba de peinarla con muchos problemas.

- deberías aprender a Lina-chan, si no nunca le gustarás a los chicos – dijo Rella – a quién le importa, los chicos son unos inútiles – contestó Anna.

Mientras afuera todo estaba más calmado que de costumbre – ¿y ahora que traes tu? – preguntó Kyo desde las alturas, extrañado que Riko estuviese recostado en cubierta – ahh, pues verás amigo mío, me encuentro en un gran dilema, antes solo tenía a dos, pero ahora son tres, tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mi amor alcance para mi rubia, mi morena y mi violeta, pero seguro que lo lograré – contestó el carpintero.

- no debí haber preguntado – se dijo a si mismo Kyo. Rella mientras tanto se había rendido con los cabello enredados de Anna y salió a cubierta, lo primero que vio fue a un Ozzie un tanto triste – **(1)**Akagami-kun, se que te preocupa tu espada, pero de seguro pronto encontrarás una nueva, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta sea mejor que esta – dijo tratando de consolar al espadachín.

- pero aunque consiga una nueva, esta espada es parte de mi, no me resigno a perderla, pero se que ya está inservible – contestó un alicaído Ozzie – que tal si piensas en esto, probablemente para llegar a un nivel más alto necesitas una espada excepcional, tu espada debe sentir lo que tu necesitas e imagínate que tal vez ella se sacrificó para que tu busques algo mejor – trató de sonar bien la ojiazul.

- Tienes razón, tal vez sea cierto, si es así buscaré una espada mejor para honrar a Sakushu Kanekage – aceptó Ozzie, pensando que algo así no era muy racional pero igual lo había hecho sentir mejor.

- Oye Kyo estaba pensando en ese tipo, Akahige. Desde que salimos de la isla he estado pensando como podría vencerlo, pero no puedo imaginarme, es una logia y no parece tener debilidad alguna – se puso serio de nuevo el pelirrojo – si, y no es como si pudieras crear un frío tan intenso, ni tampoco puedes apagar un sol con agua. Si es algo complicado – contestó Kyo.

- Akagami-kun, Kyo-san, pueden pensar en eso más tarde ahora es tiempo de la cena – les dijo Rella. Ya casi olvidados de la derrota los doble filo cenaron con mucha calma y más relajados. Sabían que por delante habrían muchas aventuras más, aunque su capitán todavía seguía con Akahige en su mente.

- Maldición, si ese es mi rival para los 10 tesoros tendré que volverme más fuerte, tengo que ser capaz de obtenerlos antes que él – dijo Ozzie – pero Ozzie, tu ya estás en el juego – dijo Lina – tienes uno de los tesoros, eso significa que nadie más podrá obtenerlo sin pelear contigo. Mientras avancemos más otros piratas obtendrán los tesoros ya que ellos están en varias rutas. Así en el nuevo mundo probablemente pelearán todas esas tripulaciones para obtener los tesoros que sus rivales hayan conseguido. Es por eso que solo el rey de los piratas será el que obtenga todos los tesoros, por que esa persona será el que derrote a los piratas más temidos de Grand Line – explicó la pelinegro.

- Tienes razón morena de mis sueños, mientras tengamos ese tesoro estamos dentro – dijo Riko – entonces solo debemos volvernos más fuertes cada vez – dijo Sand – así es, yo creo que puedes hacerlo Akagami-kun – apoyó Rella.

Así los doble filo se enfilaron hacia la siguiente isla con el juramento de hacerse cada vez más fuertes para poder proteger el tesoro que tenían y poder hacerse con los restantes.

**Discúlpenme por lo corto, y bueno este será el último capítulo en algunos días por que han llegado las semanas donde tengo que darle duro a la escuela, sin embargo trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, aunque no prometo nada, gomen. **

**Nota.- **

**1.- Akagami es pelirrojo en japonés**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**LaEriel.- Trataré de meter más AnnaOzzie en los próximos, y bueno traté de actualizar estos dos rápidos por que esta semana próxima dudo que pueda hacerlo, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, y bueno siempre me han gustado las familias grandes. Y como ya te dije no te desanimes, los reviews ya vendrán, tu sigue con tu historia que está interesante.**

**Arabasta20.- Gracias de nuevo, en los próximos capítulos veremos lo de la espada, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes si no pusiste review en el anterior.**

**En el próximo capítulo, (espero que sea pronto) veremos la incursión de otro mugiwara en esta historia, que será… mejor esperen y lo verán.**

**Nos vemos.**


	17. 7 Espadas

**¿Que tal, como están? Se que he tardado un poco pero la escuela es la que manda, de cualquier forma la carga se está aminorando un poco y me he dado mi tiempo de continuar con la historia por que apenas llegamos a la parte interesante**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Bari era el próximo destino de nuestros nakamas, una isla muy pequeña, con un pequeño bosque al centro y un pueblo en la playa. Así Ozzie y su tripulación pronto desembarcaron.

Fueron recibidos con amabilidad por una chica bastante joven – Hola, mi nombre es _Gia_ y tengo una tienda en esta isla, quizás puedan pasar por ahí para abastecerse – dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

- Pareces feliz de que hayamos venido – le dijo Anna – bueno es que no siempre llegan 2 tripulaciones el mism… - a Gia le cerró su boca un hombre algo viejo – eso no importa, solo vengan a nuestra tienda – dijo el viejo con un poco de nerviosismo que no pasó inadvertido para nuestros nakamas.

Al final entraron a la tienda, a Anna no le gustaron mucho los precios – déjame a mi negociar – pidió Rella. La ojiazul iba con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa azul bastante escotada. – Creo que podremos llegar a un precio más razonable no lo cree – habló con voz seductora la pelimorado además de apoyarse en la barra para enseñar su escote.

El viejo distraído por la seducción aceptó el regateo de los precios ante la risa de Gia – no te conocía ese lado pervertido abuelo – rió la chica.

Después de todo el asunto los doble filo entraron totalmente en gracia de Gia. – en cualquier lugar al que voy me encuentro con la tentación de tan hermosas princesas – dijo Riko antes de querer ir a abrazar a la joven, pero era detenido por Rella quien movía su cabeza en forma de desaprobación aunque con una leve sonrisa..

Gia entonces contó a nuestros amigos que otra tripulación había llegado ese mismo día, pero que hace algunas horas habían ido hacia el bosque y no habían regresado. También señaló que dicha tripulación era en cierta forma parecida a la de ellos.

Las chicas y Riko estaban atentas a la historia mientras que los demás no ponían mucha atención pero tenían que ser pacientes, pues según les habían dicho, el Log tardaría 4 días.

De pronto Gia mencionó algo importante – ellos presumían de tener un tesoro además – Ozzie se colocó rápidamente frente a la joven - ¡¿De verdad!? – preguntó casi extasiado el pelirrojo. Ella solo atinó a decir que en efecto, o por lo menos eso es lo que habían dicho pues no habían visto nada.

Ozzie entonces instó a su tripulación a ir al bosque – ¿no será mejor esperar a ver si ellos regresan? Creo que es más seguro – aconsejó Sand – yo digo que vayamos, seguro que es divertido – dijo Riko. Las chicas también aceptaron, Alí y Kyo aceptarían cualquier opción y así se dirigieron hacia ese bosque.

----------------------------------------

Muy lejos de ese lugar, un espadachín que ya hemos visto anteriormente en esta historia llegó a una isla. De pronto sintió como una de sus tres espadas, era separada de él. Zoro la alcanzó a tomar e identificó que solo una persona podría haber hecho eso.

- por que no te muestras, no es de buena educación aparecer de esa forma y sobre todo después de tantos años – dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde – ¿eh? _Nico Robin _-

La pelinegro salió entonces del interior de un pequeño bote cerca de ahí – sigues igual que siempre, parece que no te importa que alguien escuche mi nombre por aquí – dijo la arqueóloga que en su cabello ya pintaba canas, lo que pronto la haría lucir como su madre.

- Tanto años sin aparecerte y de pronto así, en algo estas pensando – se dirigió Zoro a esa mujer con la que en algún momento tal vez tuvo algo especial – siendo parte del Shichibukai no debes ser ajeno a lo que pasa en este mundo en este momento – dijo Robin más seria.

- Si tal vez tengas razón – contestó también serio Zoro – y además esto tiene que ver con nosotros, _él _inició todo esto y a _ella _le toca acabarlo supongo – dijo la ojiazul. – Supongo que te refieres a Luffy y a Lina – quiso adivinar el espadachín, Robin solo asintió.

- Está en una tripulación fuerte, su capitán derrotó a un Shichibukai – dijo Zoro – si, lo sabía, pero seguro que ese Shere no era un Shichibukai de los más fuertes, no creo que te llegara ni a los talones – dijo la pelinegro pasando uno de sus dedos por la barbilla del peliverde, cosa que lo puso nervioso – ¿esto es serio o no? – Dijo el espadachín – que aburrido eres – contestó Robin.

- Seguro que ese Ozzie será tema de reunión dentro de poco – indico Zoro – si yo fuera ustedes introduciría otro tema, ¿has escuchado de un pirata llamado Akahige? – inquirió la ojiazul – jamás, no he sido informado de él – dijo intrigado el peliverde – bueno pues escuché que en un futuro puede ser un peligro para el gobierno y él también busca los tesoros – prosiguió la arqueóloga – entonces lo tendré en mente – contestó el espadachín.

- Ahora que te he visto, también debo preguntarte algo. Nami me dijo que solo una persona sabía donde estaban todos los tesoros, esa persona eres tú – señaló el peliverde – precisamente – aceptó la ojiazul, pero esa información ya no está a mi alcance – informó Robin a un confundido Zoro. – Verás, en verdad yo sabía donde es que estaban escondidos los tesoros, pero estos ya han sido encontrados casi en su totalidad. Irónicamente solo el tuyo y el mío siguen en su lugar – reveló la arqueóloga.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento para contemplarse después de tantos años – si ella se apega a su destino, no debe haber problemas para que esa tripulación se lleva la gloria. Aunque, me pregunto que harás si te mandan aniquilarlos – dijo la pelinegro – sabes que pasará, jamás rompería una promesa y menos una hecha a _él_ – contestó con seguridad Zoro.

- Sabes que siempre te reprocharé que seas un Shichibukai – dijo Robin más seria – sigo siendo un pirata, solo que sin molestias, el gobierno no me manda y saben que en cualquier momento puedo revelarme – se defendió el espadachín – yo espero que ese momento llegue pronto – casi murmuró Robin.

- Creo que lo más importante te lo diré ahora – sorprendió al peliverde las palabras de la arqueóloga – cometimos un error demasiado grande al esconder esos tesoros – continuó Robin - ¿a qué te refieres? – Preguntó Zoro – tú sabes que el gobierno no está contento con tanta piratería, pero también sabes que al final solo la tripulación más poderosa obtendrá esos tesoros. Al ser derrotadas las demás el equilibrio se perderá. Los Shichibukai y la marina solo tienen que esperar ese momento para atacar – explicó la pelinegro – yo no permitiré que eso pase – continuó Robin.

- Ten por seguro que aunque ahora sea un Shichibukai tampoco dejaré que eso suceda. Además si Lina-chan y los suyos son los que al final consiguieran los 10 tesoros, habría personas de todos los bandos protegiéndola, mi apuesta va por que ellos ganen esta batalla – dijo Zoro – entonces piensas ayudarlos – inquirió Robin – no lo se, solo vigilaré sus movimientos – contestó el espadachín – entonces ten en cuenta el nombre del pirata que antes te mencioné – aconsejó Robin.

Zoro agachó la mirada – _Akahige, lo recordaré_ – pensó – me gustaría haber platicado mucho más contigo, seguro que a los otros también les gustaría, deberías visitarlos de vez en cuando – dijo el peliverde volviendo la mirada y confirmando que Robin ya no estaba más por ahí.

-----------------------------------

Ya los doble filo se dirigían hacia el bosque cuando Gía los detuvo – tengan cuidado, hace un par de horas escuchamos una explosión, tememos que haya sido la otra tripulación – no te preocupes, un bosque no puede detenernos – dijo Ozzie y así se internaron entre los árboles.

Al vagar un rato entre la vasta vegetación de pronto se toparon con una sorpresa – cuidado, ¿pero que es esto? – Dijo Anna - ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? – Preguntó Sand – tal vez es el resultado de la explosión de antes – indicó Lina.

Y es que frente a nuestros nakamas parecía que una enorme porción de bosque había sido tragada hacia el interior de la tierra misma – ¡genial! ¿Me pregunto que habrá allí abajo? ¡Vamos, vamos! – Decía con emoción Ozzie – pero como vamos a bajar, pareciera que no tiene fondo – advirtió Alí – eso no es de importancia, todo tiene un fondo – dijo Ozzie y poco después tomó vuelo para saltar. Solo se pudo escuchar su grito unos momentos y poco después nada. ¿Había muerto? ¿Qué habría abajo?

Riko fue el siguiente en seguir a su capitán y después fue Kyo – ¡Tekkai!, supongo que no hay remedio pero por lo menos así me protegeré – dijo el castaño mientras caía al vacío – ¡Dios! No sabía que estaba en una tripulación de personas tan descuidadas – dijo con un poco de decepción Rella.

- Bueno supongo que no queda de otra – dijo Anna y también se lanzó al vacío. Alí la siguió poniendo su lanza por debajo de él por si cualquier cosa. Rella y Lina fueron las siguientes. – maldición, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre saltar a un lugar donde no se sabe que hay?, creo que solo a los piratas y si soy uno tendré que hacerlo – se dijo a si mismo Sand antes de lanzarse hacia el enorme agujero muy a su pesar.

SPLASH!! Cayó Anna en una especie de pantano, y cuando apenas se quitaba las plantas de la cara, Rella y Lina cayeron también para llenarla de nuevo de fango – ese maldito pelirrojo me las pagará – solo musitó la rubia. Las otras dos también se quitaban todo lo que las había ensuciado.

- ¿qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Rella – a juzgar por el tiempo que estuvimos cayendo, parece que estamos bastante profundo – dijo Lina - ¿y donde estarán los demás? esta fosa parece ser extensa, como para que no los hayamos encontrado – dijo Anna.

Al salir del agua se dieron cuenta de que había una serie de túneles y decidieron seguir uno. Mientras más caminaban, en los túneles se veían más una especie de escritura o símbolos. De pronto las tres vieron una figura apoyada en la pared del túnel. Se acercaron con cautela y vieron que era un chico dormido.

Anna bruscamente lo despertó, después de verse sorprendido se presentó como Ferio, carpintero de la tripulación de los piratas espadachines. Informó que hace algunas horas habían llegado a la isla, y se dedicaron a explorar el bosque pero uno de sus compañeros hizo explotar una parte del bosque y extrañamente todo se vino abajo.

Ferio usaba un par de sables rectos, era bastante joven (tal vez de la edad de Lina) y tenía el cabello azul. Después de esa información las chicas cayeron en cuenta que esa era la tripulación del que hablaba Gía. Así pues decidieron acompañarse mutuamente, pues según Ferio mismo, se había perdido tratando de buscar a sus compañeros.

Ozzie por su parte en cuanto salió del agua fue a explorar, así que llevaba ventaja conforme a las chicas. En un cruce de túneles se sintió atacado pero repelió la ofensa con su Mihara Masaie. La agresora era una chica, que usaba un florete **(1)** – Eres bueno, pudiste con mi velocidad – dijo ella – eso no es nada – rió Ozzie al verse en un duelo. El pelirrojo atacó pero su contrincante tenía una buena defensa, el florete era demasiado rápido, aunque nuestro nakama podía deshacerse de los ataques de la chica de cualquier forma – _al no tener mi Sakushu Kanekage esta técnica no es tan poderosa pero creo que será suficiente _– pensó Ozzie – ¡¡iitoryuuu, Falcon Hurricane!! – hizo su giro aunque en esta ocasión con una sola espada y la chica salió volando.

Ella se levantó algo dolorida – vaya, creo que eres demasiado fuerte para mi, que tal si declaramos por terminada la batalla – dijo con camaradería la chica. Ella se presentó como Umi, navegante de los piratas espadachines. Era rubia con el cabello largo peinado en dos coletas grandes, un aspecto y comportamiento un tanto infantil pero con vestimenta bastante sexy, joven así como nuestro pelirrojo capitán.

Rápidamente Umi trató de hacer amistad con Ozzie, que fiel a su naturaleza alegre, no rehusó. – Muy bien seremos amigos a partir de ahora – dijo la rubia tomándose del brazo del pelirrojo para caminar así juntos.

Kyo también se toparía con uno de los piratas espadachines, Lafarga, que usaba una espada _claymore_ **(2)** para atacar y era el segundo a bordo. Kyo con su Tekkai podía soportar los ataques, aunque no podía atacar mucho. Unos cuantos golpes pudieron asestarse uno contra el otro cuando llegó otro espadachín más - ¿teniendo problemas Lafarga? – dijo el aquel chico que sacó una _cimitarra _**(3).**

Ese chico era Ascot, el cocinero de los piratas espadachines, y entre los dos empezaron a atacar a Kyo que apenas podía defenderse. Ascot de pronto fue detenido – dos contra uno no es una pelea justa definitivamente – dijo Alí que había llegado justo a tiempo. La pelea ahora se había tornado un 2 vs 2.

- ¡¡¡Soy afortunado, un par de bellas chicas!! – Decía Riko al verse frente a otras dos piratas – ¿eres idiota? Quieren atacarnos además está el otro sujeto con esa katana – indicó Sand. Las chicas se presentaron como Hikaru y Fuu. Hikaru usaba una _Gladius _**(4), **mientras que Fuu usaba una _Spatha _**(5). **La primera era la doctora, mientras que la otra era la vigía.

- podemos ser amigos, no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes – dijo Sand. El otro joven, atrás de las chicas las calmó y aceptó la proposición del navegante. Al fin que todos estaba perdidos y no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Aquel joven, tenía el cabello plateado, algo rizado y usaba una espada japonesa. Era el capitán y su nombre era Clef.

Al llegar a otro cruce de túneles, Umi pidió a Ozzie un descanso pues llevaban ya bastante caminando, el pelirrojo aceptó aunque un poco a su pesar. En ese descanso ambos se intentaron conocer mejor, o más bien Umi intentó conocer más a Ozzie. Al pelirrojo no le interesaba mucho conocer a fondo a la rubia. Aunque por su forma de ser no le molestaba su compañía.

A ese pequeño espacio también llegaron Lina, Anna, Rella y Ferio. – Miren ahí está Akagami-kun – señaló Rella – es verdad, lo encontramos, pero… ¿quién está con él? parece una chica – dijo Lina – ¿quién será Anna? Preguntó la doctora. Pero canceló su cuestión cuando vio la mirada asesina de la arquera.

- ¿Quién diablos es esa? – Inquirió Anna a los que sus amigas solo se empequeñecieron al ver la ira de la rubia – tranquilas ella es una de mis compañeras, es nuestra navegante – dijo Ferio.

Así el grupo se acercó a Ozzie y a Umi. – Ella es Umi nuestra navegante – presentó Ferio a su amiga – mucho gusto – dijo ella - ¡mira Ferio, tengo un nuevo amigo, y también usa espada como nosotros! – dijo efusiva Umi sin soltar del brazo a Ozzie, mientras Lina hacía sus máximos esfuerzos para sujetar a Anna antes de que le hiciera algo bastante malo a la coqueta chica.

- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Chef a sus subordinados Lafarga y Ascot quienes estaban en plena batalla con Alí y Kyo, ellos obedecieron aún cuando lo que querían era acabar con ellos. Nuestros nakamas fueron calmados también por Riko y Sand. No arreglaron sus diferencias pero de todas formas formaron un solo grupo para seguir explorando los túneles y tal vez dar con sus amigos o con alguna salida.

De tanto andar en los túneles por algunas horas, ambos grupos terminaron de encontrarse. Riko volvió al lado de "sus" chicas, aunque Lina rápidamente fue al lado de Kyo, pero Umi seguía tomada del brazo de Ozzie lo que hacía que Anna casi resoplara de ira.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Kyo sobre la arquera – es que creo que está un poquitín celosa – contestó Lina - ¡cállate o te mato a ti también! – amenazó Anna a Lina quien se escondió detrás de Kyo para evitar mayores consecuencias.

Ali, a la par de Kyo miraba de reojo a Lafarga y a Ascot, era obvio que esas diferencias tendrían que arreglarse tarde o temprano.

Clef por su parte pudo reconocer en Ozzie a un hombre que valía 93 millones de Berries – _increíble, me pregunto cual será su poder, una de sus espadas está inservible, también me pregunto si eso lo haría bajar de nivel _– pensaba Clef al mirar al pelirrojo.

- ah ya lo había olvidado – dijo de pronto Ozzie - ¿es cierto que tienen uno de los 10 tesoros? – preguntó. Umi estaba a punto de abrir la boca – no, no tenemos ninguno – dijo secamente Clef. – Es una pena, nosotros si tenemos uno – dijo con un poco de soberbia mezclada con alegría el pelirrojo ante la mirada asesina de algunos de sus nakamas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio pero nadie, de ninguna de las dos tripulaciones dijo nada, de pronto parecía que el túnel había acabado, se encontraban en una cámara mucho más amplia.

Había una especie de escombros cubiertos por tierra, Sand se dispuso a descubrirlos usando el aire de su bazooka. Pronto una buena parte estuvo al descubierto. Se trataban de restos de una especia de edificio, algo parecido a la Grecia antigua.

Todos estaban maravillados con el hallazgo, pero Rella les hizo notar que estaban siendo observados…

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero pues la escuela manda en estos momentos, afortunadamente me he dado el tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por ahí puse un toquecito pequeñito de ZoRo, para los que les gusta esta pareja.**

**Notas.- **

**1.- Florete es la espada utilizada en la esgrima.**

**2.- Claymore es una espada típica medieval europea, sobre todo inglesa.**

**3.- Cimitarra es un sable típico árabe.**

**4.- La gladius es la espada corta usada por el ejército romano.**

**5.- La spatha es también una espada romana pero un poco más larga, gladius y spatha son muy parecidas.**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**LaEriel.- Pues como te prometí hay un poquito de AnnaOzzie en este capítulo, y en los próximos habrá más. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, bueno uno siempre busca llegar a los más cercano de ese nivel de excelencia, es el intento por supuesto. Y bueno digamos que en la evolución del fic empieza aquí (o tal vez empezó en los dos anteriores). Los capítulos anteriores fueron mucho preámbulo para lo interesante.**

**Y bueno en el próximo seguiremos con esta "saga" con la que pretendo durar varios capítulos, si se fijaron los nombres de la tripulación de espadachines son sacados de un manga y anime, aunque supongo que ya sabrán de cual, puedo decir los personajes no son moldeados de aquellos de esa serie y que solo tomé los nombres.**

**Espero actualizar más pronto el siguiente capítulo aunque todavía la semana entrante es pesada, aunque no tanto.**

**Nos vemos.**


	18. Una ciudad en lo profundo

**¿Hola, como están? Espero que bien, de nuevo tuve problemas, y es que ahora si que la escuela contraataca XD, se puso bastante dura la semana y no fue sino hasta el viernes que tuve tiempo de escribir. Les pido mil disculpas para los que siguen el fic, y gracias por la espera, creo que ahora si para la semana siguiente la carga bajará bastante lo que me dará más tiempo libre.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- Chicos, miren – señaló Rella a personas que estaban observándolas. En esta cámara de las cuevas había un camino en lo alto, que era desde donde esos extraños acechaban a los piratas.

De pronto varios de ellos bajaron con velocidad a rodear a ambas tripulaciones. Todos sacaron sus armas pero fueron interrumpidos – no hay necesidad de pelear – dijo un hombre vestido con una tela de mil colores y con un accesorio que parecía una corona de flores y plumas.

Aún con esas palabras nadie se atrevía a soltar sus armas lo que acrecentaba la tensión. Increíblemente ese hombre con florida vestimenta se puso entre sus hombres y los piratas. Los agresores de inmediato se arrodillaron ante él y frente a la situación ambos capitanes ordenaron guardar armas.

- ¿Son capaces de aceptar nuestra tregua? – Preguntó con amabilidad ese hombre – no hay problema viejo – le dijo Ozzie con efusividad. Los guardias casi atacaron de nuevo al ver como el pelirrojo trataba con excesiva familiaridad pero su líder los calmó.

- Muy bien, entonces, acompáñenme – dijo el viejo y todos lo siguieron. A diferencia de los pasajes anteriores, estos se hacían cada vez más grandes. Poco a poco empezaron a divisar personas, las cuevas ya no lo eran, sino que se convertían en pequeñas y casas, y cada vez más hasta llegar al centro de una gran ciudad.

Ambas tripulaciones lucían admiración en sus rostros al ver como una majestuosa ciudad existía en las profundidades, era algo muy difícil de creer. – se ve que les gusta la ciudad ¿verdad? Bienvenidos a _Ishta, _yo soy _Kishi, _el_ tlatoani, _es decir, el gobernante – dijo el viejo al fin presentándose.

Los habitantes de la ciudad veían de forma extraña a los piratas, pero no de forma temerosa o molesta, sino más bien sorprendidos de ver a alguien que venía del exterior. Varios de ellos se acercaron para verlos de cerca e incluso ofrecer algunas ofrendas. Al ver que la reacción de los piratas era grata todo el mundo se acercó.

- ¡Miles de chicas hermosas! – Decía Riko – debe haber animales extraños aquí – mencionó emocionado Sand – me pregunto que clase de comida tendrán por aquí – dijo Alí – y de medicina – prosiguió Lina.

Así cada uno fue a explorar la increíble ciudad en busca de cosas que los maravillaran aún más. – Oye Umi, creo que voy a ver que clase de espadas hay aquí, necesito una nueva – dijo Ozzie tratando de quitarse a la coqueta chica del brazo – que bien Ozzie-kun, a mi también me gustan mucho las espadas, yo te acompaño – respondió la rubia dejando a nuestro pelirrojo capitán sin opciones.

- (imitando) "a mi también me gustan mucho las espadas" te voy a meter ese florete por… - Anna fue interrumpida por Rella quien le sugirió ir a ver la ciudad juntas, a lo que la arquera no tuvo remedio más aceptar.

Solo Kyo quedó en ese lugar, junto a la tripulación de espadachines a excepción de Umi. Lafarga y Ascot aún miraban desafiante a Kyo y él a ellos. – Que les parece si ustedes también se van a ver la ciudad, seguramente encontrarán algo interesante, nos veremos aquí dentro de unas dos horas – casi ordenó Clef.

Así Lafarga, Ascot y también Hikari y Fuu se adentraron en la enorme urbe. – mis hombres al igual que tu tienen un gran orgullo – se dirigió Clef a Kyo – mientras estemos aquí es mejor estar del mismo lado, no sabemos que es lo que nos espera – continuó – es raro pero te concedo la razón. Aunque haya sido una buena recepción – contestó Kyo.

Después de algún tiempo todos regresaron al mismo lugar de antes donde solo permanecieron Kyo y Clef. - ¿Qué no ibas a aprender de la medicina local? – Preguntó Sand a Lina al verla con varios vestidos típicos del lugar – es que los vi y no me pude resistir, además fueron un regalo – contestó la pelinegro con una sonrisa – siento que no hayamos encontrado una buena espada Ozzie-kun – decía Umi que volvía todavía aferrada al brazo del pelirrojo ante una fingida sonrisa de éste.

Las últimas en llegar fueron Rella y Lina - ¿qué pasó, por que tardaron tanto? – preguntó Ozzie – es que tuvimos que quedarnos a lavar trastes, y si no fuera por que Rella es muy buena en eso aún no estaríamos aquí – dijo Anna – desgraciadamente el dinero del exterior no funciona aquí, pero aunque hubiese sido así, no creo que nos hubiera alcanzado con lo que Anna comió de todas formas – dijo Rella.

Todos rieron un momento incluso Kishi, el tlatoani lo hizo, aunque cuando Anna vio de reojo a Umi esta tenía una pequeña risa burlona hacia la rubia cosa que le hizo estar aún más enfadada.

- Probablemente estén cansados después de venir hasta aquí y ver la ciudad, pueden quedarse en el castillo – invitó Kishi a los piratas – la gente de aquí es muy amable – dijo Lina – es verdad, parece que les gusta nuestra visita – indicó Sand.

- es lógico, aquí tenemos ya mucho tiempo que no habían visitantes del exterior – explicó Kishi – entonces supongo que deben ser años – dijo Clef – si, para ser más exactos son más de 500 años – ante tal declaración todos se quedaron atónitos.

Poco después llegaron al castillo, que no era más que una cúpula redonda, a un lado del "castillo" lucía un pequeño reloj de sol, era el único lugar donde un rayo del astro rey se colaba hasta las profundidades.

Fueron invitados a entrar al palacio solo para ver la majestuosidad de este. La cúpula tenía en su techo interior imágenes grabadas en oro. Mucho asombro había entre todos los piratas.

Ya con más calma vino una pregunta – entonces, si nadie ha venido en 500 años quiere decir que somos los primeros de la superficie que ustedes ven – dijo Kyo – bueno, quizás algunos niños pequeños no alcanzaron a ver a nuestros anteriores visitantes, pero la mayoría todavía recuerda esa visita - contestó Kishi.

- _¡Que demonios! _– Pensaron todos ante esa extraña respuesta – creo que es mejor que todos ellos se vayan a descansar por ahora señor, han tenido un día agotador – interrumpió otro anciano. – El es Ter, es nuestro sacerdote principal, y creo que tiene razón, es mejor que descanse y mañana hallen respuesta a sus preguntas – dijo Kishi.

Con esta recomendación, los piratas fueron dirigidos a las habitaciones del castillo – señor, ¿cree que es buena idea tenerlos aquí? – Inquirió Ter – no te preocupes, creo que no son malas personas, además es bueno ver a gente nueva para variar – contestó el buen tlatoani ante el semblante de desaprobación de su sacerdote.

Para evitar cualquier problema Clef sugirió que las tripulaciones no se mezclaran en las habitaciones, cosa que todos les pareció bien – hasta mañana Ozzie-kun, es una lástima que no podamos dormir en la misma habitación – se despidió Umi del pelirrojo lanzándole además un beso – ¡es una maldita zorra! – Dijo Anna – ya, vamos a nuestro cuarto, no es necesario que te enfades tanto – pidió Lina quien trataba de controlar a la arquera.

Así e separaron por género y tripulación, Ozzie, Sand, Alí, Kyo y Riko fueron a un cuarto, Anna, Lina y Rella a otro, Clef, Ferio, Lafarga y Ascot, en otro más y por último Umi, Hikari y Fuu.

En el cuarto de las chicas Anna seguía bastante enojada – tel vez deberías golpearla Anna-san – decía Rella – no le des ideas, que importa que estés celosa, no creo que Ozzie le haga mucho caso a esa chica – dijo Lina - ¡¡¿Quién dijo que estaba celosa?!! Solo que… eh… no me agradan las chicas así, me enferman, es todo – se trató de justificar Anna – si claro como tu digas (debajo de las sábanas con tono burlón) "Anna quiere a Ozzie" – murmuró Lina lo que inició una guerra de almohadas que terminó como un juego entre amigas.

- vaya que suerte tienes Ozzie – le dijo Riko al espadachín - ¿Qué, por qué? – Preguntó despistado Ozzie - ¿cómo que por qué? Esa Umi es todo un bombón – decía el carpintero – ah, es algo empalagosa – contestó el pelirrojo – eso no me importaría, si ella estuviera conmigo como lo está contigo yo de verdad que… -… basta de pensamientos sucios – interrumpió Kyo al chico-lagarto – me interesa más eso que dijo el viejo, ¿500 años y dice que recuerda a esos visitantes? – Continuó el castaño – bueno quizás era una metáfora o simplemente quiso alardear – dijo Sand – no lo creo, no entiendo para que quisiera alardear en algo así y no parecía una metáfora – indicó Alí.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entonces – ¿lo que tu dices es que de verdad han vivido más de 500 años? – Preguntó Ozzie – no lo se, solo digo que no me pareció que fuera falso lo que él decía – contestó Alí – si es así, debe haber algún método especial o algo así – dijo Sand.

Así nuestros nakamas se fueron a dormir aún sin descifrar ese secreto, las chicas de ambas tripulaciones también habían caído víctimas del cansancio, solo había una habitación que aún no dormía.

- ¿Por qué no les contaste de nuestro tesoro? Seguro que no podrían quitárnoslo, no son rivales – decía Lafarga – si, es cierto, lo bueno es que ellos si nos dijeron de su tesoro, seguro que al salir de aquí ya tendremos dos y estaremos un paso más cerca de convertirnos en los reyes de los piratas – recalcó Ascot – no se precipiten, no sabemos realmente su fuerza, un pequeño encuentro no dice nada, además su capitán tiene una recompensa de 93 millones. No digo que no pudiéramos vencernos, solo digo que no hay que hablar por hablar. Además pienso que para poder competir por ese título tenemos que volvernos más fuertes – dijo Clef

– pero no se nos volverá a presentar una oportunidad, yo pienso que es mejor llegar al nuevo mundo con dos tesoros que con uno – sugirió Ferio a lo que Lafarga y Ascot estuvieron de acuerdo – ya veremos – dio por finalizada la conversación Clef.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano deseosos de conocer aquel extraño secreto, de pronto a la puerta de Ozzie y los otros, vino alguien a tocar así que Riko abrió. Era Umi quien venía ataviada con ropas características locales las cuales eran prácticamente un bikini – demonios, eres preciosa – se abalanzó Riko con corazones en los ojos hacia ella, pero Umi solo lo evitó – Ozzie-kun que te parece mi ropa, ¿es linda? – posó seductoramente la rubia para el espadachín quien, al ser hombre no pude evitar pensar que si se veía atractiva.

Lina le dio a sus compañeras vestidos también típicos del lugar, que si bien no eran tan destapados como la ropa de Umi, no dejaban de ser muy reveladores – yo nunca uso minifalda, ni escote Lina – se quejaba Anna – te ves bien Anna-san – la animó Rella – si, te ves muy linda – apoyó Lina – ustedes dicen eso por que tienen un cuerpo perfecto – dijo la arquera – tu también lo tienes, solo que no te das cuenta, vamos afuera con los chicos – sugirió la doctora.

Todos se encontraron en el pasillo al salir de las habitaciones y Anna posó su mirada en Umi – lo ves Lina, solo la zorra esa trae puesta ropa del lugar, ni siquiera sus otras dos amigas por que tenías que obligarme – se quejó de nuevo la rubia – eso no importa nos vemos muy bien – aseguró Lina.

- ¡Mi rubia, mi morena, mi ojiazul! ¿Se vistieron así para mí? – Fue Riko hacia ella casi flotando pero Anna lo devolvió de un golpe – no estoy de humor para eso ahora – dijo la rubia.

Al pasar Anna cerca de Umi ésta último dirigió algo hacia la arquera – ¿así que al fin decidiste vestirte como mujer? – dijo burlonamente.

- bueno, parece que se levantaron con muchas energías – apareció Kishi – se que tienen muchas preguntas, después de desayunar con gusto las responderé – indicó el tlatoani.

Así todos se apresuraron a desayunar para poder oír de la explicación, estaban ávidos de conocer ese secreto que hacía que las personas de ese lugar pudieran haber vivido tanto, aunque tal vez lo primero que se preguntaban era si era verdad.

- vengan conmigo, ya aclararé sus dudas – los invitó Kishi a seguirlo. Así lo hicieron ambas tripulaciones. Salieron del palacio, pasaron por el centro de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia una oscura caverna.

- esto más bien parece una trampa – dijo Lafarga – je je je, no se preocupen, nuestro secreto está dentro de esta caverna, se que pueden desconfiar pero les pido paciencia – dijo amablemente Kishi.

El grupo caminó cerca de medio Kilómetro, para su sorpresa empezaban a aparecer guardias cuidando ese oscuro pasadizo, los cuales le hacían la debida reverencia a su tlatoani.

Entre más se acercaban más guardias habían, y extrañamente un resplandor rojo era cada vez más intenso – que será eso Ozzie-kun, parece como si fuera el infierno ¿pero tu me protegerás verdad? – decía Umi tomada, como ya era costumbre desde el día anterior, del brazo de Ozzie, este solo suspiraba sin nada que hacer.

Lina y Kyo también iban tomados de la mano aunque con mucha más discreción que los dos anteriores.

- Y bien, aquí está, nuestro tesoro más preciado y fuente de nuestra longevidad – develó Kishi a nuestros nakamas. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Es increíble – dijo Sand – no puedo creer que algo así exista – dijo Lina – Wow – todos los demás expresaron lo que estaban viendo, algunos cono ojos más malintencionados que otros…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué será lo que les han revelado? Obviamente en el siguiente capítulo lo veremos, solo tengan un poquitín de paciencia**

**Y bueno lo que el público pida XD, estoy tratando de aprovechar un poco las parejas, aunque sus relaciones no tomarán protagonismo en esta historia es solo un complemento, aunque habrá un buen momento romántico al final de esta saga, se los prometo jajaja. **

**También espero que les guste esta "alianza" temporal de los doble filo con los espadachines, pero veremos por cuanto tiempo puede ser.**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**LaEriel.- Que bueno que te guste esta tripulación. Yo espero no suspender aunque seguro habrá momentos donde tarde más que en otros pero pretendo terminar este fic, que eso si, será bastante largo. Y lo del horario pues yo soy del norte de México, puede ser que esa sea la razón.**

**Gabe Logan.- Pues como siempre gracias y pues de los celosa aquí hay mas escenas, y en el siguiente también habrá aunque menos que en estos dos capítulos. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Pues yo ya espero tu fic con ansias (no por nada está en mis favoritos) pero pues la escuela manda, espero que al igual que yo ya descanses un poco la semana siguiente, y gracias por el poyo continuo.**

**Arabasta20.- Que bueno que te guste el fic, y pues como ya había dicho los capítulos anteriores era el preámbulo de la búsqueda de los tesoros que es de lo que se trata esta historia. Y no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando cuando pueda.**

**001232.- Pues gracias, me da gusto que te agrade y aquí está la continuación, nos vemos.**

**Obviamente en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con esto, habrá algunas peleas y demás espero que lo lean y les guste, también será más largo que este, que no lo fue tanto**

**Creo que el siguiente si lo actualizaré mucho más rápido, casi he terminado con la escuela y a menos que pase algo extraordinario, tendré mucho tiempo libre, parte del cual dedicaré al fic.**

**Nos vemos.**


	19. Rubí Ishta

**Si lo se, tardé mucho lo siento y ahora la escuela no tuvo nada que ver, lo que pasa es que después de tanto stress he salido con mis amigos en estos días. Me di tiempo hoy de terminar este capítulo que creo que empieza algo flojo y para mi gusto se va mejorando, aunque si es de los más flojitos que he escrito, de cualquier manera espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Ese gran resplandor escarlata, que tenía todos sorprendidos venía desde una piedra, esta estaba en un pequeño templete, el poder de la piedra emanaba hacia toda la no muy grande cámara. Es decir, las paredes al estar tan cerca de dicha roca también brillaban de color rojo aunque no con la intensidad de la roca.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sand aún asombrado – es el _Rubí Ishta_ – indicó Kishi – entonces esa es la clave – casi murmuró Lina – precisamente niña, esta piedra es la que nos ha permitido vivir tanto tiempo – dijo el tlatoani.

- esa roca debe ser valiosísima – dijo en voz baja Hikari a Ferio – que importa el dinero, con esa piedra podríamos vivir por siempre como esta gente – contestó él. También Fuu les sonrió maliciosamente dándoles así su aprobación.

Después de ver dicha maravilla los piratas regresaron a la ciudad. – ¿no sería maravilloso tener esa piedra Ozzie-kun? – Inquirió Umi al pelirrojo - ¿a que te refieres? – Dijo Ozzie algo extrañado – no, digo que sería lindo tener una piedra como esa, no esa piedra – quiso rectificarse nerviosamente la rubia.

Al llegar de nuevo a centro de la ciudad los piratas le dieron las gracias a Kishi por mostrarles ese gran secreto. El gobernante contento de que agradar a sus huéspedes se dirigió a su palacio junto a su séquito dejando a nuestros nakamas.

- Creo que este debe ser nuestro último día por aquí, no hay que entretenernos tanto – dijo Lina, todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo – y ustedes, ¿se quedarán un día más? – Preguntó Sand a los espadachines – creo que si, yo quisiera irme ya, pero parece que todos les ha gustado el lugar – contestó Clef.

Después de la hora de comer entonces se dispusieron a regresar a aquel pantano y buscar la forma de subir de nuevo, ya que ningún habitante sabía alguna otra forma de ir a la superficie.

- ¿Los vamos a dejar ir así como así? Ellos tienen un de los tesoros – le dijo Lafarga a su capitán – no es el momento, ni el lugar, de hecho me gustaría haberme ido hoy de aquí, pero bueno no importa – contestó Clef

- Que buena despedida de te dieron amigo mío – decía Riko – no es para tanto, de verdad que yo no quería – se defendió Ozzie mirando de reojo a Anna – bueno pues a mi me hubiera gustado – dijo el peliverde recordando los momentos antes de partir…

-------

- Es una lástima que ya tengas que irte Ozzie-kun – decía coquetamente Umi – si, creo que es una lástima – mintió el pelirrojo – pero te voy a dar algo para que te acuerdes de mi, y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me des algo parecido – mencionó la rubia – ¿ah si, y que me vas a d…? – y antes de que el pelirrojo terminara de decirlo Umi ya les taba plantando un buen beso en la boca, cosa que Ozzie no correspondió más que nada por la sorpresa.

Al separar sus labios de los del espadachín Umi volvió con su grupo – entonces espero que tu me des algo más que esto ¿está bien? – propuso la rubia. Momentos después los doble filo se despedían de la ciudad, la que iba al frente era Anna, ya no enojada sino más bien triste.

--------

Así Riko seguía recordando la escena hasta que un buen golpe de Kyo lo calmó – ya me estaba aburriendo, lo siento – dijo el castaño – además, me parece extraño que se hayan quedado, ¿que había que hacer? Lo más interesante ya se nos había mostrado – prosiguió Kyo – ¿entonces tu crees que tengan malas intenciones? – Preguntó Sand – no lo creo, estoy seguro –

- Entonces esa gente, podría estar en peligro – dijo Lina – si es así regresemos – propuso Ozzie – ¿pero si nos equivocamos? – Preguntó Sand – eso no importa no tenemos por que llegar a matarlos, tan solo veremos como está la situación – contestó Anna.

Regresaron entonces los doble filo a Ishta a ver como marchaba la situación, aunque no era muy rápido pues ya casi habían regresado al pantano y tenían buen camino por recorrer de regreso.

En la ciudad los espadachines se habían separado dejando a Clef en el centro de la ciudad, se preguntaba por qué el afán de su tripulación de quedarse en ese lugar un día más.

De pronto vio venir a los doble filo - ¿pero no es que ya se iban a la superficie? – Preguntó el espadachín - ¿acaso estabas apurado por que nos fuéramos? – le dijo Anna. La tensión se formó rápidamente.

Pero antes de que algo sucediera toda la enrome caverna comenzó a temblar, no solo las paredes o el cielo de la gruta, sino también el suelo de ésta estaba partiéndose poco a poco.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Dijo Clef – algo muy malo debe estar sucediendo – indicó Lina – vamos al palacio, tal vez Kishi nos pueda ilustrar – propuso Rella y así se dirigieron todos por el camino que ya conocían.

- hey el espadachín de cabello plateado no está – señaló Kyo – si me lo preguntan creo que ellos tienen algo que ver con lo que está pasando – dijo Anna – ya cállense y dense prisa – ordenó Ozzie.

Al llegar al pié del palacio ya el tlatoani estaba saliendo de él - ¿qué es lo que pasa? Esto no es normal ¿verdad? – Le gritó Riko – esto solo puede significar una cosa, ¡el Rubí Ishta ha sido removido de su pilar! – dijo con alarma Kishi

- Iremos a ver que ha pasado con él, creo tener una idea de quien pudo haber hecho esto – dijo Ozzie – debemos separarnos, así cubriremos más terreno por si intentan escapar – propuso Sand, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El primero en dar con alguno de los buscados fue Alí, quien se encontró con Ascot en una de las salidas de la ciudad – pareces muy tranquilo con todo esto derrumbándose, seguramente por que sabes cual es la causa – dijo el peliazul – bah poco me importa que lo sepas, parece que esto será cocinero vs cocinero – indicó Ascot – ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría – dijo Alí.

- veremos si tu lanza es rival para mi cimitarra – presumió Ascot la velocidad de su arma a lo que Alí se quedó callado fiel a su carácter. Ambos se veían para encontrar algún punto débil.

Alí fue el primero en atacar frontalmente pero su rival pudo evitar por poco los ataques, se dispuso a contraatacar entonces pero la habilidad del peliazul con su lanza repelió el peligro.

- No eres tan malo – congratuló Ascot pero fue el turno de él para atacar, la velocidad del arma hacía retroceder a Alí. – _Si no ataco estoy perdido, tengo que encontrar una forma – _pensaba el doble filo.

- _Intentaré con esto _– Alí hizo girar su lanza y ésta prendió fuego – ¿crees que un cocinero pueda temerle al fuego? – Casi se burló Ascot – no necesito que le temas – dijo Alí.

El ataque con la lanza en llamas tampoco funcionaba muy bien, pero por lo menos ya hacía retroceder un poco a su rival.

- Creo que es hora de algo más drástico – dijo nuestro nakama y después de hacer girar su arma, la dirigió al frente y las cuchillas del tridente salieron disparadas hacia Ascot pero este las alcanzó a detener con su arma a milímetros de su rostro.

- Buen ataque, pero no suficiente – casi se burló Ascot, Alí no hizo caso y empezó a atacar solo con el bastón de la lanza-tridente, que era más rápido aunque menos poderoso, los ataques eran apenas bloqueados, y para la sorpresa del espadachín Alí recuperaba con facilidad la punta de su lanza, además la intercambiaba de lado del bastón, así que Ascot no sabía cuando iba a defenderse de las cuchillas o del bastón en solitario.

Con todo eso el espadachín ya no se daba cuenta que había dejado de atacar, así que estaba a la defensiva totalmente. De pronto en uno de los intercambios de la punta, con un extremo Alí bloqueó la espada y con el otro, el que ya tenía la punta, lanzó de nuevo dichas cuchillas.

De inmediato la sangre empezó a expulsarse desde la boca de Ascot. Este ni siquiera pudo decir palabra alguna, cayó rápidamente víctima del ataque.

- maldición ni siquiera pude preguntarle quien era el que tenía el rubí, será mejor que busque a los otros – se dijo a si mismo el cocinero y fue a adentrarse en la ciudad.

En el centro de Ishta, Lina se encontró no con una sino con dos enemigas - ¿quién será la que la mate? – Le dijo Hikari a su compañera – para que peleamos, mejor atacamos las dos y así no perdemos tiempo – propuso Fuu. Después de esas palabras ambas se fueron en contra de la doctora.

A pesar de todo Lina se las arreglaba para defenderse con sus Sai, ataques iban ataques venían de parte de las manejables espadas de ambas chicas, pero Lina las repelía con éxito.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – Arribó Sand al lugar – no creo que venga mal – contestó la pelinegro. Así Sand se enfrentaba a Hikari mientras que Lina hacía lo propio con Fuu. Desgraciadamente para el navegante las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran lo suyo por lo que la estaba pasando difícil.

En tanto Lina, que había crecido en habilidades desde su última pelea estaba haciendo retroceder a Fuu, ambos Sai eran demasiado para la spatha de la espadachín. Lina atacaba, giraba y bloqueaba ataques con gran rapidez.

Sand por su parte tenía problemas pues los pocos ataques que podía hacer eran evitados por Hikari – _demonios, me ataca tan rápido que no me da tiempo de_ _atacarla_ – pensaba, pero en ese momento la espadachín atacó con su gladius y Sand lo único que pude hacer es bloquearla con su bazooka.

- no puede ser, ya no funciona – exclamó el navegante al ver que el mecanismo de su arma había sido dañado por la gladius de su oponente. Lina estaba cerca de su victoria, su rival hacía movimientos cada vez más torpes resultado de la presión, la pelinegro entonces con uno de sus sai inutilizó la spatha de Fuu y con la otra hería su hombro derecho, así la espadachín soltó su arma presa del dolor y Lina aprovechó para golpearla con el sai que inutilizó la spatha, para así noquearla. – De todas formas cuando despiertes no podrás usar ese brazo – le dijo a la ya inconciente Fuu.

- tranquila, puede ser que la hayas derrotado, pero si no sueltas ahora mismo esos sai a tu amigo le irá mal – amenazó Hikari pues tenía herido a su lado a Sand que sin su bazooka no había dado mucha pelea – perdóname Lina, soy un inútil – se disculpó el navegante – si ciertamente lo eres – se burló Hikari viéndolo con algo de despreció pero cuando regresó al vista a Lina, ésta ya no estaba – donde te metiste, no me digas que tuviste miedo y abandonaste a tu amigo – dijo la espadachín.

- _Fue una buena idea, pero cuando se mueva será descubierta, no es que su Akuma no Mi sea de invisibilidad_ – pensó con preocupación Sand. De pronto una figura se movió, pero parecía ser algo transparente - ¿qué diablos es eso? – Se preguntó Hikari, quien volteó a todos lados para ver si veía algo parecido – ¡no verás otra cosa igual que yo tonta! – se apareció frente a ella y con sus sai atravesó ambos brazos casi desde el hombro y la clavó a una pared de una casa.

- Una Akuma no Mi, debí haberlo adivinado – se quejó Hikari – pero no lo hiciste – dijo Lina tomando la bazooka de Sand y noqueando a su rival por completo con ella.

- Soy un inútil, siento haberte hecho pasar por problemas – se disculpó Sand mientras su nakama lo curaba – para esos somos nakamas, además habrá combates donde será al contrario, no te preocupes – lo reanimó la doctora – ¿pero, como hiciste para moverte invisible? – Inquirió el navegante a la princesa pirata – pues he estado practicando, no es una técnica perfecta pero al fin puedo moverme siguiendo los patrones de campo visual detrás de mi, así puedo hacerme virtualmente invisible aún cuando me muevo, aunque se note un poco – explicó la pelinegro.

- ¿me pregunto como estarán los demás? Ninguna de ellas tenía el rubí consigo, espero que puedan conseguirlo, esta ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos.

Riko fue en dirección al palacio (aunque tenía intenciones de encontrar el rubí lo que le motivó a ir ahí fueron las doncellas que ya había visto antes), al llegar vio al tlatoani, Kishi siendo sometido por Ferio - ¡que haces! Suéltalo – ordenó Riko – que entrometido, deberían haberse ido a su casa ahora que podían – dijo Ferio – no podría sabiendo que ustedes están haciendo estupideces por aquí.

Y así empezaba otra pelea entre tripulantes del mismo cargo, Carpintero vs Carpintero.

Ferio soltó a Kishi y fue directo a atacar a Riko con sus sables, aquel rápidamente se convirtió en lagarto para poder detener los sables con sus garras – parece que serás un rival aceptable después de todo – dijo Ferio – más de lo que te imaginas –

Al espadachín eso le pareció un reto y comenzó a brincar para subir a los techos de las casas cercanas – ahora verás lagartija asquerosa, ¡aerial ace! – Ferio desde las alturas atacó a Riko que poco pudo hacer para defenderse.

Una y otra vez repetía la misma táctica, en el 5to ataque el pervertido peliverde no resistió más y en su pecho recibió dos cortes – ja creo que lo que sigue es cortarte esa asquerosa cola que tienes miserable – se burló Ferio ante un derribado Riko – _maldición, si sigo así me matará, no tiene ciencia alguna, solo carga hacia mi con sus espadas, es que su velocidad al descender aumenta bastante, pero estoy seguro que Ozzie y Kyo lo harían pedazos en segundos, ¿acaso yo no puedo? Claro que si, estoy seguro que a esa velocidad no se fija mucho en mis movimientos exactos _– pasaba por la mente de nuestro nakama.

- ¿Así que te dispones a escapar rastreramente? Era de esperarse, mejor te hubieras quedado en el suelo para que murieras como el bicho asqueroso que eres – dijo Ferio al ver que Riko se incorporaba pero con su forma totalmente de lagarto – ¡tú lo pediste, aerial ace! – hizo de nuevo su ataque el espadachín.

Pero al llegar a su oponente fue frenado en seco, sus sables habían sido detenidos por la boca del lagarto – ¿que haces? Aunque tu boca y piel sean fuertes terminaré cortándote la garganta – amenazó Ferio y es que la boca animal de Riko ya estaba sangrando. Ferio se disponía a cortar al peliverde desde ese punto cuando Riko cerró con fuerza su boca y los sables fueron historia.

- ¿pero como? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – estaba desesperado Ferio – ¿ni siquiera te imaginabas la fuerza de las mandíbulas de los reptiles verdad? – dijo Riko todavía con sangre en su boca y volviéndose a transformar en su forma intermedia.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de su enemigo, el peliverde lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó hacia el cielo de la cueva golpeándolo contra este. Luego, cuando Ferio caía, lo remató con un poderoso golpe de su cola haciendo una casa escombros ya que había chocado con ella después del coletazo.

- ah lo siento, creo que me pasé un poco – se disculpó Riko a los pobladores que estaban cerca de ahí y fue a revisar a su rival. Ferio aún estaba conciente aunque muy lastimado – por cierto idiota, el único que puede decirme lagartija es Kyo, solo por que es mi nakama – le dijo a Ferio antes de que éste último se desmayara.

Rella se encontró de nuevo con Clef en la entrada al pasaje rumbo a la cámara donde se suponía debía estar el Rubí Ishta – pareciera que estás buscando algo – dijo la chica – es obvio que busco a mi tripulación - ¿Cómo un capitán puede perder a una tripulación entera? – Preguntó la ojiazul – es lo que yo mismo me pregunto, si esto es obra de ellos ya es un hecho que no soy un buen capitán – respondió el peliblanco.

- ¿entonces tu no planeaste esto? – Inquirió Rella – no, como les había dicho antes, si por mi fuera ya me habría ido de aquí, si eso es obra de ellos es mi deber detenerlos, pero… - ¿pero qué? – Preguntó Rella ante la pausa de Clef – yo no quiero que les pase nada, son mis tripulantes, ¿sabes? He pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, tantas cosas, que ahora no se que pasó – decía el espadachín al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

- Yo siento eso, creo que mereces una tripulación mejor – dijo la pelimorado – ojalá estuviera en un tripulación como la de ustedes, sobre todo con mujeres tan bellas – dirigió la mirada Clef hacía los ojos azules de Rella mientras esta solo se sonrojaba.

- según los habitantes, tus compañeros son los causantes de esto, ¿tienes algo que decir? – llegó Ozzie a ese lugar con su Mihara Masaie ya desenvainada ante la sorpresa de Clef y Rella.

Cerca de ahí, Anna había llegado a la pequeña cámara del Rubí Ishta descubriendo, que en efecto, ya no estaba ahí y además todos los guardias habían sido derrotados o aún peor. Se dispuso a salir cuando alguien le cerró el paso - ¿buscabas algo? – Se escuchó la irritante voz de Umi – pues quizás, pero creo que encontré algo mejor – dijo Anna al verse frente a quien le disgustaba tanto.

- Ozzie-kun merece una chica que por lo menos parezca una – se burló la esgrimista – es lo que menos importa ahora, solo se que una de estas te atravesará en poco tiempo – amenazó Anna con una de sus flechas en la mano…

**Y bueno ¿Qué tal?, creo que la pelea entre Umi y Anna estaba más que cantada XD, ya la verán en el próximo episodio y como spoiler les diré que Clef tendrá una buena importancia en el próximo capítulo, mucho más que sus compañeros, ya verán por que.**

**Llevo dos capítulos sin notas, creo que algo me está afectando…XDD, gracias por los reviews!!:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, muchas gracias como siempre, espero que este capítulo también te guste, y estoy por ver la continuación de tu fic y ese fic ZoRo que mencionas.**

**LaEriel.- Bueno pues ya vez que la desconfianza no era gratis y ya se tornó violenta XD, y bueno ya aprobé y yo solo a recoger las últimas calificaciones, ojalá que a ti también te vaya bien y que te siga gustando el fic.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos las pelas que faltan y les prometo un momento romántico, aunque no les diré de cual pareja, solo tengan paciencia, les prometo que lo subiré más pronto que este.**

**Ojalá que les siga gustando el fic, lea y dejen reviews onegai.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	20. Honor de espadachín y capitán

**Bueno ahora si un poco más rápido, ya la escuela acabó y tengo tiempo para esto, en este capítulo veremos el desenlace de esta saga, veremos los tres combates que nos faltan. Espero que sea de su agrado, me parece que este no esta flojo en comparación con el anterior, mejor háganmelo saber ustedes con sus reviews.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿Habías esperado mucho esto verdad? – Preguntó Umi – pues no va estar nada mal hacerte pedazos – respondió Anna.

En un parpadeo Anna empezó a lanzar sus proyectiles contra su rival pero esta pudo evitarlos por poco y sacó su florete y lo ató a su mano derecha – _mmm es rápida _– pensó la arquera.

Umi atacó con su esgrima y logró rasgar la blusa de nuestra nakama – _ahora si que nunca había tenido un escote pero que ni parecido_ – pasó por la mente de Anna mientras veía su blusa con desgarres en el pecho y con un poco de sangre.

La arquera contraatacó y con sus flechas logró lastimar el hombro derecho de Umi – _yo pensé que era una debilucha, es de cuidado _– se dijo en su mente la esgrimista al ver las habilidades de Anna.

Así ataque tras ataque ambas recibían daño ocasional. Anna cansada decidió usar una técnica distinta y comenzó a disparar varias de sus flechas, que extrañamente, no iban demasiado cerca de su rival – creo que ya no puedes más ¿acaso ya te cansaste? – le dijo en tono burlón Umi.

- ¿Eres tan tonta que ni te has dado cuenta verdad? – Sonrió Anna y Umi entonces se dio cuenta de que las flechas estaban clavadas en el suelo y estaban rodeándola - ¿qué es esto? – Gritó la esgrimista – ya lo verás – respondió la arquera.

- esta es mi flecha especial para esta ocasión – dijo Anna sosteniendo uno de sus proyectiles. Luego lo rasgó contra el suelo produciendo cierta chispa y la flecha se prendió con fuego. – ahora no escaparás zorra ¡fléche cercle d' feu! **(1) **– la arquera disparó hacia una de las flechas que estaba en el suelo y de inmediato todas se encendieron formando un círculo alrededor de Umi.

- Como eres medio tonta tal vez no notaste que esas flechas son mucho más grandes de lo común y que están bañadas en alcohol, ahora estás atrapada – dijo confiada Anna preparando una flecha normal directa para Umi, pues esta al estar rodeada de fuego no podría escapar.

- sigue soñando – dijo Umi y luego soltó un grito ensordecedor, uno que no era para nada natural. – yo decía que tu voz era molesta pero esto es ridículo – dijo Anna hincada con sus manos en sus oídos que estaban casi sordos – no es tan fácil – apenas si escuchó a Umi acercarse, pues el grito había aminorado las llamas lo suficiente como para salir.

La espadachín tomo de los cabellos a nuestra nakama haciéndola incorporarse - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Anna – _Koe Koe no Mi _**(2)**, me permite amplificar mi voz tanto como quiera ¿no lo esperabas verdad? – rió con malicia Umi.

- _¿Qué pasa? Mi cuerpo no me responde como debiera, me siento muy mareada y entumecida y creo que las heridas que me había hecho me empiezan a doler más, no puede ser_ – Anna intentaba responder pero no podía – tu oído está dañado y ahí se encuentra la base para el equilibrio humano ¿acaso no lo sabías? Pero eso no es todo, mi florete tiene en su punta algo de veneno, no es muy fuerte pero te está debilitando poco a poco – explicó Umi sintiéndose ganadora de la pelea.

- ahora ya no sufrirás más, al menos no a causa mía – la esgrimista puso su arma en posición del pecho de nuestra nakama. – ¡muere! – y la esgrima se clavó en el cuerpo de Anna.

Pero esta había sido desviada por la mano derecha de la arquera, y es que ahí no había ninguna herida venenosa del florete – tonta, si podías hacer eso, ¿por que simplemente no lo detuviste de perforar tu cuerpo? – estaba sorprendida y extrañada Umi. El florete se había clavado más en el lado derecho de Anna cerca de la mitad del tronco y no en el corazón como iba dirigido originalmente.

- Si no estuviera clavado en mi no podría hacer esto – y Anna, con sangre por todos lados hizo un esfuerzo por detener el arma de su rival con su dañada mano izquierda y con su derecha sacó una de sus flechas.

- ¡la que morirá eres tú! – gritó Anna antes de clavar su flecha en el corazón de Umi. Ambas cayeron. La esgrimista fulminada por el ataque y la doble filo exhausta y severamente lastimada.

- al menos te gané maldita zorra, pero ya no se si podré regresar con ellos, no tengo fuerzas – musitó Anna antes de caer desmayada.

---

- Era de esperarse que tú tuvieras el Rubí, ¡regrésalo! – Ordenó Kyo a Lafarga – a ti que más te da – dijo el espadachín – me enferman los ladrones patéticos como tú, aprovechándose de estas personas, por que no pueden robarle a nadie más – respondió el castaño.

Esto enojó a Lafarga que atacó con su enorme Claymore ante lo que Kyo usó su Tekkai, pero no fue suficiente y fue mandado a volar. Al incorporarse Kyo se percató de que a pesar de su técnica, sus brazos habían recibido un pequeño corte, Se dio cuenta entonces del poder que tenía Lafarga.

- Vaya, esperaba más, ese solo fue un pequeño golpe – presumió el espadachín. Kyo enfurecido utilizó su Soru y pudo golpear a Lafarga pero este se incorporó rápidamente para soltar otro golpe de su espada que afortunadamente fue esquivado por el doble filo.

Kyo entonces atacó con su Rankyaku pero era repelido por la claymore, simplemente no funcionaban.

- no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo Kyo y utilizó su Geppou. Su nube serpiente comenzó a aparecer rodeando a Lafarga, pero éste no se desesperó y aguardó al ataque de su rival.

- No hay escapatoria de esto ¡Snake bite! – pero al momento de decir esto Lafarga blandió su enorme arma y lanzó el ataque a nuestro nakama quien quedó con una herida enorme en el pecho y llegó hasta su pierna izquierda, mientras que la snake bite había dado en el blanco pero gracias al contraataque del espadachín era obvio que no sería suficiente para vencerlo.

Kyo yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Lafarga entonces se dispuso a retirarse, el ataque del castaño le había hecho daño pero no tanto como para no dejarlo escapar.

Pero cuando ya se alejaba escuchó algo – creo mi única esperanza es destruir esa espada. Lo haré y te destruiré a ti también – se incorporó Kyo más muerto que vivo. 

- Como puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo está bañado en color rojo – le dijo Lafarga – aunque mi cuerpo se despedace no puedo dejar que alguien como tú me mate aquí, aún tengo cosas que hacer allá en Grand Line – respondió el vigía.

Entonces utilizó su Geppou para flotar un poco y luego giró sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad - _¿Qué pretende?_ – se preguntó Lafarga, quién con prudencia tomó su espada en modo defensivo.

- _¡Rankyaku, Hikari no hoshi! _**(3)** – y Kyo disparó un rankyaku en forma de estrella hacia su rival - ¿eso es todo? Pensé que sería algo de cuidado – dijo Lafarga – no es cualquier Rankyaku, ya lo verás – advirtió el castaño.

Y en efecto al llegar al choque con la espada, el rankyaku la hizo pedazos, pero no solo eso sino que también llegó al torso de Lafarga causándole un mortal herida.

- fui descuidado sin duda – alcanzó a decir moribundo el espadachín – eso no me interesa – dijo Kyo al tomar el Rubí que había caído al suelo – ahora debo ir con mis nakamas – mencionó como para despedirse de su rival.

- ¿tienes algo que decir? – Pregunto molesto Ozzie a Clef – espera akagami-kun, no lo juzgues tan rápido – pidió Rella - ¿Qué hay que juzgar?, fue su tripulación, él es el capitán, yo lo veo muy claro – indicó el pelirrojo.

- pero es que… - la ojiazul fue interrumpida por Clef – tiene razón, si no pude prever esto es que no soy un buen capitán, ¿entonces que harás? ¿pelearás conmigo? – preguntó el peliblanco – no esperabas menos de un espadachín con honor ¿verdad? – respondió Ozzie.

Clef sacó entonces su espada – esa es una O Wazamono – mencionó Ozzie – en efecto, esta es _Kanenori _– dijo Clef refiriéndose a su arma.

- ¡Pero no tienen razón por la cual pelear, deténganse! – rogó Rella – soy un capitán pirata, no puedo abandonar a mi tripulación, tal vez hice una mala elección pero sigo siendo responsable – contestó el espadachín.

- entonces prepárate – Ozzie se puso en posición de ataque y así lo hizo también Clef. Rella se dio cuenta de que ya no podía detenerlos.

Comenzó el ataque de ambos, choques de espadas se escuchaban cada segundo – _sin duda es una O Wazamono_ – pensaba Ozzie sobre la espada de su enemigo – no por nada tienes 93 millones por tu cabeza – dijo Clef a lo que el pelirrojo no entendió pues aún no sabía de esa cifra.

- no estás peleando con todo, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Clef – tu también piensas como ella – señaló el peliblanco a Rella – no crees que debes matarme, peleas por compromiso – reclamó.

Ozzie agachó un poco la cabeza - ¡¿acaso no conoces el honor de un espadachín?! – gritó Clef. El pelirrojo reaccionó entonces ante esas palabras – perdóname, desde ahora no me voy a contener – advirtió Ozzie – no espero más – respondió Clef.

Ozzie envaino su Mihara Masaie, mientras que Clef solo tomó postura defensiva – _¿acaso piensa usar batou? Debo detenerlo – _se dijo a si mismo el peliblanco.

- Lo siento mucho, pero se que no eres más rápido que yo, esto será suficiente – dijo Ozzie. Se preparó entonces - ¡Shuntensatsu! – y un segundo después el pelirrojo estaba en el extremo contrario, con una herida en su hombro izquierdo. – hubiese sido mejor conocernos en otras condiciones – dijo Clef al momento que de su boca brotaba sangre y poco después se revelaba la gran herida en su pecho.

Ozzie y Rella fueron hacia él cuando se desplomó – no te sientas más, hiciste lo que debías Ozzie – mencionó Clef al ver que el pelirrojo estaba triste. De pronto lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del moribundo – yo… realmente quería ser el rey de los piratas, pero, con esa tripulación, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano no lo hubiera logrado – ambos Rella y Ozzie al escuchar eso contuvieron sus ojos del llanto.

- Ozzie, tu serás el rey de los piratas, lo se, por eso, toma esto – y al decir eso Clef sacó una pequeña esfera de vidrio, dentro de esa esfera había una nube de color rosa – una sola gota de esto hace una nube enorme que puede cubrir a toda una isla de flores de sakura – explicó – entonces esto es uno de los 10 tesoros – dijo con asombro Ozzie – si, es el tesoro que dejó el doctor de la tripulación, _Tony Tony Chopper_ – respondió Clef.

- no se si deba aceptarlo – dijo Ozzie – no solo debes aceptar eso, sino también esto – y Clef le otorgó su espada – pero ¿por qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo – conviértete en el rey de los piratas con esta espada, mi sueño se unirá al tuyo – pidió el noble capitán.

Ozzie entonces entendió – esta bien lo haré, te lo prometo – Clef sonrió entonces – gracias, como dije hubiera sido bueno conocernos en otras circunstancias – y su hilo vital fue cortado en ese momento.

Después de hacerle una pequeña tumba Rella y Ozzie se dirigieron al interior de la cámara, solo para encontrar a Umi atravesada en el pecho por un flecha y a Anna gravemente herida – demonios, ¡¡Anna!!, Rella ve y busca rápido a Lina, tráela aquí por favor – pidió el pelirrojo a lo que la ojiazul rápidamente obedeció.

- ¡Anna, Anna, responde! – gritaba el pelirrojo al sostener en sus brazos a su herida nakama – Ozzie – apenas pudo decir la rubia mientras abría pesadamente sus ojos y esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa. – ya verás que te pondrás bien, solo aguanta hasta que llegue Lina – pedía Ozzie y Anna se abrazó como pudo al espadachín.

Unos segundos después la arquera volvió al desmayo – no Anna, no te me mueras aquí – la abrazó más fuerte el pelirrojo – entiende que ser rey de los piratas no sería lo mismo sin ti – sus ojos empezaron a soltar abundantes lágrimas – yo, nunca te lo he dicho, no se por que, creo que soy así, pero eres lo más importante, si a alguien del barco quiero es a ti, te quiero más que a una amiga – le besó su ensangrentada frente – y es que en realidad yo te… - pero no pudo completar su frase pues escuchó las pisadas de tacones, seguramente se trataba de Lina.

- ¡Anna! – gritó Lina la ver a su amiga en tal estado – está grave, lo se con solo verla, déjame revisarla – le pidió permiso a Ozzie.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, parece haber sido envenenada de alguna forma, aunque ligeramente y además tiene un pulmón perforado, si no vamos al barco inmediatamente, morirá – advirtió angustiada la pelinegro.

Después de esto no se hicieron esperar más y se dirigieron para salir de la ciudad que cada vez estaba más en ruinas.

------ 

- pero, aún si el Rubí vuelve a ser implantado en su pedestal ¿no se arreglaría esto? – preguntó incrédulo Kyo al tlatoani Kishi, que a cada segundo envejecía más y más – ya no tiene caso, de un momento a otro toda la ciudad quedará en escombros y nosotros moriremos, hemos vivido tanto tiempo a expensas del Rubí Ishta que cuando fue retirado empezamos a envejecer sin control, es nuestro destino, nadie vive eternamente, tantos cientos de años fueron más que suficiente para nosotros – explicó. – ese camino los llevará al pantano de donde llegaron deben darse prisa – indicó el anciano - ¿pero que pasará con ustedes? – preguntó el castaño – bueno así como un capitán debe morir con su barco, nosotros debemos morir en esta ciudad - 

- eso es injusto – replicó Kyo – no te preocupes muchacho, lleva el Rubi Ishta contigo, así nos permitirás ver el mar con ustedes – dijo Kishi.

Kyo se resignó y fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros, después de una rápida explicación se dirigieron a aquel pantano donde habían caído antes.

- las subiré a ambas y luego debes dirigirte al barco para que la cures – dijo Kyo refiriéndose a Lina y a Anna. Así utilizando su Geppou, y con mucho esfuerzo por sus heridas pudo alcanzar la superficie. Lina fue al Sea Wings cargando a Anna lo más rápido posible para curarla.

- ¿ahora que hago? – preguntó el castaño – no tengo suficiente energía para usar mi Geppou y subirlos a todos – indicó – haz una cuerda, junta a todos los del pueblo y haz que te ayuden – propuso Rella y Kyo aceptó.

Luego con indicaciones de Sande desde abajo, los habitantes hicieron cuerda tras cuerda utilizando las lianas del bosque. En poco tiempo ya habían hecho una sola cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para poder subir a los doble filo. 

Rápidamente agradecieron sobre todo a Gia y a su abuelo quienes convencieron a los demás de ayudar y se dirigieron al barco, más rápido que nadie Ozzie.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar al barco justo cuando Lina salía de los camarotes – está en muy mal estado, su pulmón sufrió un daño muy grave, hice todo lo que está a mi alcance solo depende si ella puede aguantar estas primeras horas – explicó Lina – se que lo hará – dijo Ozzie – por que ahora que tengo esto no hay marcha atrás para ser el rey de los piratas, y todos ustedes, junto a ella deben estar conmigo – dijo Ozzie al enseñar su segundo de los 10 tesoros, colectado…

**Y así fue, ya tenemos a Ozzie con dos espadas de nuevo y con 1 tesoro más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y tal vez la escena romántica no fue como pensaban pero bueno todavía no pienso ser tan explícito XD.**

**Ahora si hay notas:**

**1.- fléche cercle d' feu, en francés es ****Flecha, círculo o aro de fuego **

**2.- Koe es voz en japonés.**

**3.- Hikari no hoshi, estrella de luz en japonés.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**LaEriel.- aquí está la pelea de Anna vs Umi y ya viste que no fue tan fácil para nuestra arquera, pero al final salió vencedora. Si lo pensé por un momento en unir a Clef con los doble filo pero me pareció más "poético"XD que pasara de esa forma, además como que me cambiaría un poco la historia que tengo planificada. Muchas gracias por los ánimos.**

**Arabasta20.- Pues ni modo, pero pues no hubo tiempo para romance, pero ya le llegará a Rella, ya lo verás, muchas gracias.**

**Gabe Logan.- Como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo, y esperamos un fic LuNa tuyo, tal vez la explicación de esa "escena" en tu one-shot ZoRo XD**

**El siguiente capítulo será un poco de transición, aunque tendrá cosas interesantes, espero que lo lean, que les guste y que dejen reviews, aún no decido si sea en el siguiente o hasta el otro que salga un personaje ya conocido en One Piece, ya lo decidiré.**

**Creo que empezaré un fic LuNa a la par de este aprovechando el tiempo, bueno tal vez, ya lo verán si así lo decido.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	21. Plataforma de Ejecución

**Perdón por un poquito de tardanza pero es que hice un one shot ZoRo (que espero que hayan leído), y luego comencé con este capítulo. Llegamos a un nuevo arc, aunque no lo parezca ya comenzó, en este capítulo veremos a un personaje ya conocido en el mundo de One Piece, que a mi en particular me agrada bastante, espero que a ustedes también.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿¡¡Skypiea!!? – Gritó asombrado Ozzie – así es, mi madre me dijo que habían ido una vez a un lugar así – contestó Lina maravillando una vez más a su pelirrojo capitán con las historias de las aventuras de los mugiwara.

- Quisiera ir alguna vez – dijo con esperanza en los ojos, Lina le explicó la dificultad de la llegada a la isla del cielo pero eso solo entusiasmó más al espadachín.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de los camarotes y Anna apareció en cubierta ante la alarma de Lina – ¡no puedes salir aún de la cama! Todavía estás grave, tu pulmón no está de todo recuperado – ordenó la doctora – es que si me estoy un segundo más encerrada no voy a soportarlo – se quejó la arquera – además ya estoy bien, mira – señaló Anna mientras inspiraba ampliamente, pero para su pesar, el pecho le dolió y empezó a toser.

- Lo vez aún no estás bien, vuelve a tu habitación – de nuevo dio la orden la pelinegro – pero es que no quiero – se rehusó la rubia - ¡si no es por las buenas será por las malas! – y Lina golpeó en la cabeza a su amiga con el mango de su sai para dejarla fuera de combate y llevarla de nuevo al cuarto.

- supongo que cuando se trata de salud no hay quien la detenga – dijo Sand con cara de susto – ¡si! Mi bella pelinegro es una cuidadosa y sexy doctora, para ella lo más importante es la salud y por supuesto yo – soñaba Riko ante la mirada de lástima de Ozzie y Sand.

- Veo algo raro – se oyó desde la torre a Kyo quien bajó de inmediato - ¿qué es lo que viste? – Preguntó Rella – es raro, pero me parecen unas vías extrañas sobre el agua, bueno no sobre ella sino un poco por debajo de la superficie – respondió el castaño.

Todos entonces miraron sin comprender que es lo que eran exactamente mientras el Sea Wings se acercaba a ellas. – Tal vez deberíamos virar, quizás choquemos – aconsejó Sand.

Ya se disponían a cambiar de dirección cuando fueron detenidos – No chocaremos – aseguró Lina quien había regresado de con Anna y tenía una triste mirada - ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Sand – sí, si esas vías están por aquí es que estamos cerca de Water 7 – respondió la doctora.

Kyo se dio cuenta del semblante triste de la pelinegro e iba a dirigirse con ella pero Ozzie le detuvo – es mejor que la dejes sola – Kyo lo miró sin entender – Water 7 fue el lugar en donde Moneky D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, fue ejecutado**(1)** – explicó entonces el pelirrojo.

Y al acercarse poco a poco a la enorme capital de agua Lina remembraba todas aquellas ocasiones en que su madre le hablaba del que fuese el rey de los piratas.

_- ¿y como era él? – Preguntaba la pequeña pelinegro a su madre – bueno, pues él era jovial, alegre, y sobre todo muy valiente – _

_-----_

_- ¿Hay alguna imagen de él? – no había día que Lina dejara de preguntar algo sobre su padre – tú eres su viva imagen, solo tus ojos son distintos a los de él, pero por lo demás eres idéntica – a Nami no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su chico de goma, le dolía el corazón en cada ocasión que lo hacía._

- Tendremos que detenernos aquí por un pequeño tiempo ¿está bien Lina? – Preguntó temeroso Ozzie – si, no te preocupes, no pasa nada – le respondió un poco cabizbaja la doctora.

- Muy bien entonces vamos, aquí podré encontrar muy buenos materiales de carpintería – dijo Riko – yo me quedaré a cuidar a Anna, no te preocupes Lina – ofreció Rella. Entonces la pelinegro se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Todos diseminaron sus caminos, menos uno. Sin que se diera cuenta Lina, Kyo la siguió. Estaba preocupado, seguro que no sería nada fácil estar en el lugar donde su padre murió.

Y después de una caminata, como si ya antes hubiera estado allí, Lina encontró fácilmente la plataforma. Ésta no era como la de Logue Town, estaba hecha de piedra y no era tan alta.

Cerca de la base había una placa, donde se indicaba que, efectivamente, ese había sido el lugar de ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy.

Lina pasó sus dedos por el relieve de las letras del nombre de su padre y sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse. Ella hubiera querido conocer a aquel que fuese el rey de los piratas, aquel que desafió al mundo por cumplir su sueño, pero más que nada conocer a su padre.

Se rindió y cayó de rodillas presa del llanto, atrás de ella apareció uno de sus nakamas. – Yo, puedo entenderte, creeme que lo siento – Kyo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella se levantó para abrazarlo.

Lina sollozaba – es que al menos me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido, haberlo visto aunque sea una vez, y es que a veces pienso que todo el mundo lo conoce mejor que yo – y Kyo la abrazó más fuerte.

- su memoria no me pertenece, le pertenece al mundo y a veces eso me pone triste – ya más calmada la pelinegro seguía contando – él sin duda era un hombre especial. Mi padre me dijo una vez que estuvo en una de las buster calls que lanzaron en contra de él y tu madre, cuando era capitán. Según mi padre, Monkey D. Luffy era una persona que podía cambiar cualquier situación a su antojo. Eso quiere decir que si el hubiese querido tal vez aún estaría con vida. Pero probablemente tu madre y tú no – relató Kyo.

Las palabras del castaño calmaron poco a poco a Lina – gracias, es bueno que hayas venido – dijo Lina aún abrazada a Kyo – es que, no quería que lloraras tanto, no me gusta verte sufrir – respondió el castaño - ¿y por que no? ¿Desde cuando te preocupan los demás? Tú no eres así – le decía la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyo cerró los ojos un instante – incorrecto. Yo ERA así, pero entonces conocí a una chica – dijo el vigía viendo directamente a los ojos color miel de Lina – tú sabes que me has cambiado, y es por eso que no quiero que llores o sufras –

- ¿y por qué no quieres? – Preguntó Lina – bueno… tu sabes… ehh… tu y yo – no quería admitir nada Kyo – si no lo sientes no lo admitas, o no seas soberbio – se separó del abrazo la doctora – no me digas eso, si todas formas ya lo sabes – se defendió un poco Kyo.

- ¿saber que? Si no me lo dices no lo sabría – se hacía la difícil Lina – ya, esta bien, te amo, te amo ¿estás contenta? – Soltó el castaño la declaración – ya lo sabía – presumió la pelinegro – ¿lo ves? Me quieres volver loco – dijo entonces fingiendo molestia Kyo – es que solo quería escucharlo de tus labios, por que yo también te amo – y entonces le besó.

Y en media plaza se podía admirar la escena de dos jóvenes enamorados teniendo su encuentro más intenso (hasta ahora) de demostración de amor.

- Espero que tu padre no nos esté viendo en este momento – volteó Kyo a ver la plataforma después del beso – creo que no le disgustaría, no se por qué, solo lo creo – contestó con sinceridad la doctora. – Debemos volver al barco – propuso Kyo – si, tienes razón. Adelántate, solo me retraso un poco – le avisó la princesa de los piratas.

Mientras Kyo se alejaba un poco, Lina se acercó de nuevo a la placa con el nombre de su padre – espero que me estés viendo, yo trato de seguir tus pasos, ¡ya veras que con la ayuda de mis nakamas podré conseguir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara! ¡Esos tesoros te pertenecen y si no puedes tenerlos, yo si lo haré por ti! – Prometió la princesa de los piratas – _solo sigue, vive y sé feliz – _escuchó una voz. Una voz en su mente. Entonces pensó si era su padre o era su imaginación y decidió pensar en lo primero para, como le dijo la voz, ser feliz al menos en ese momento.

Ya regresando al barco Kyo y Lina soltaron sus manos, habían acordado que por ahora no revelarían una relación. Para su sorpresa eran los primeros en regresar, la única en cubierta era Rella y Anna estaba en su cuarto dormida (o más bien noqueada)

- ¿de verdad somos los primeros? – Preguntó Lina – si, y es raro ya que han tardado mucho – no me sorprende de Ozzie y Riko, pero si de Alí y Sand – se preocupó entonces la doctora – cálmate, ellos saben cuidarse solos – replicó Kyo – eso espero – continuó con cara de preocupación Lina, no se sentía tranquila sin saber por que.

Pero si había un por que. La suerte no estaba del lado de los doble filo ese día y los marines habían desembarcado casi al mismo tiempo que nuestros nakamas. El Sea Wings estaba cerca del muelle número 4, mientras que los marines habían llegado cerca del número 1.

Y si creían que unos marines no serían problema, hay un error puesto que quien estaba al mando de éstos, era nada más y nada menos que un almirante.

Los marines ya habían escuchado de piratas en el lugar y estaba colmando la plaza. Riko y Alí estaban de un lado de la plaza, mientras que Ozzie y Sand en el otro, por desgracia ninguna de las dos partes tenía una buna ubicación para ir hacia el Sea Wings sin cruzar la plaza por lo que estaban escondidos.

- Vamos, si yo puedo vencerlos fácilmente a todos – replicaba Ozzie a Sand – no seas tonto, no creo que solo sean marines de rango bajo – contestó el navegante – ah pero si quien les da órdenes es esa mujer con anteojos – señaló a una oficial marine, que efectivamente usaba anteojos, no demasiado joven, con una espada en sus manos.

- yo me hago cargo, tú ve al barco y que me esperen – entonces Ozzie fue en contra de los marines haciendo caso omiso a su amigo – _maldita sea, bueno supongo que estará bien, él siempre lo está – _pensó Sand y obedeció a su capitán.

Ozzie se deshacía fácilmente de los marines usando su nueva Kanenori, y justo cuando acababa de derrotar a tres a la vez y se disponía a hacer más de las suyas fue detenido con otra espada.

- creo que ya es suficiente, malviviente – era la mujer de anteojos. Ozzie se sorprendió de que fácilmente había podido detener su espada, la reconoció como una buena espadachina.

- no eres una marine común y corriente, ¿Quién eres? – Le cuestionó el pelirrojo – soy Tashigi, almirante de los cuarteles generales de la marina, y no dejaré que escapes, y menos teniendo un par de espadas tan maravillosas para el uso de la piratería.

Ozzie luchaba con todo lo que tenía, pero sus mejores golpes eran nada para la almirante – _demonios, es muy buena _– pensó. Luego intentó utilizando el Nitoryuu, pero ni dos espadas eran suficientes.

Al ver a su nakama en problemas, Alí y Riko, que seguían escondidos salieron para ayudarlo, primeramente se deshicieron de los marines restantes y después se enfocaron en ayudar a Ozzie con Tashigi.

- ¿Así que con ventaja eh? No importa – dijo la peliazul y con un movimiento desarmó a Ozzie y a Alí. Riko ya ni siquiera atacó viendo la acción. Alí recuperó su lanza e intentó atacar de nuevo pero fue inútil y fue herido en el pecho por la almirante.

- Riko, ve al Sea Wings, avisa a los otros, no te preocupes por nosotros – ordenó Ozzie y Riko tuvo que obedecer muy a su pesar. Y es que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la gran superioridad de su enemigo.

- Sin duda son muy buenas espadas – dijo Tashigi al ver las armas de Ozzie – ni se te ocurra tocarlas, ambas son un tesoro para mi – replicó el capitán pirata. – Llévenselos de aquí – ordenó la marine a sus apenas recuperados hombres quienes escoltaron a nuestros nakamas al barco de la marina – ni se te ocurra escapar pelirrojo, o te las verás con esto – amenazó a Ozzie con su espada.

Se sentía muy humillado, no podía imaginar que existiera alguien tan fuerte usando la espada, además de Roronoa Zoro. En ese momento pensó en todas las promesas que había hecho y como estas se estaban yendo por la borda. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó en sus nakamas y como estos hallarían una forma de rescatarlos a él y a Alí.

- ¿entonces lo dejaste solo? – Preguntaba Lina a Sand – él me lo ordenó – respondió el navegante – no debiste, no se por que, pero se que algo no anda bien – decía la doctora.

- Ahí viene Riko-kun – indicó Rella – y parece algo agitado – prosiguió la ojiazul – seguramente se metió en líos por chicas – dijo Kyo.

- Ozzie…, el y… Alí… ahg, ahg (jadeos de cansancio) – no pudo articular sus palabras Riko – cálmate y dinos que pasa – dijo Lina – ok, Ozzie y Alí fueron capturados, por una marine, una almirante – explicó el carpintero - ¿pero que hace una almirante aquí? – se sorprendió Kyo – no lo se, pero es extremadamente fuerte, ni nosotros tres pudimos con ella al mismo tiempo – relató.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó preocupada Rella – no queda otra opción más que salvarlos – dijo Kyo - ¿esa almirante no habrá sido amiga de los mugiwara como el otro mi bella morena? – Preguntó Riko – no, ella debe ser Tashigi, y persiguió a los mugiwara mucho tiempo no va a ser fácil – respondió la doctora.

Después de eso los doble filo tendrían que idear un plan si querían tener oportunidad de salvar a sus nakamas.

- Entonces ya está, así lo haremos – dijo Riko – solo deben darme tiempo con ella, se que no es mala ni mucho menos, tal vez pueda llegar a un trato – pidió Lina – y si no pues le agujeraré la cabeza – dijo Anna quien ya había despertado.

- Vaya, que ímpetu – dijo Kyo – claro, nadie le hace daño a nuestros nakamas – dijo con decisión Anna – claro, sobre todo por que es Ozzie al que atraparon – le susurró Lina a Rella - ¡escuché eso! – replicó la rubia.

- ¿pero que pasa si esa almirante no quiere escucharte? Te atrapará a ti también – indicó Rella – todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – respondió Lina y entonces se fueron a dormir. El barco de la marina no saldría por la noche por lo que empezarían la operación temprano en la mañana.

Lina pensaba un poco antes de dormir – _mi madre me cantaba que esa mujer los ayudó en varias ocasiones, primero en Arabasta y luego en el nuevo mundo, eso quiere decir que no es mala y que tiene un buen corazón. Padre, ayúdame a que todo salga bien – _

Todos estaban nerviosos, la última vez que se las vieron con un almirante, éste les humilló en combate. Además todavía tenían que asaltar el barco y salirse con la suya.

Mientras tanto Ozzie y un herido Alí estaban en una celda dentro de la embarcación marine – ¿a donde nos llevarán? – le gritaba Ozzie al guardia – seguramente a Impel Down, yo que se, pero eso sí, seguro que no se salvan de esta, digan adiós al mar tontos ja ja ja ja – se burló el marine.

Un doctor fue enviado por Tashigi para revisar a Alí. Ozzie se dio cuenta de que no todos los marines eran injustos y malignos como algunos que había derrotado, Tashigi al igual que Ikashiro **(2) **parecía una marine justa y con un buen sentido de nobleza.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad llegaba un extraño vestido de negro y con cabello rubio, parecía que los ruegos de Lina hacia su padre habían sido escuchados…

**Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, supongo que ya se imaginan quien es el personaje que apareció al final, sobre todo por que ya lo conocen.**

**Las notas:**

**1.- ****Vease mi fic "Por Siempre" ya que este es una especie de continuación de aquel.**

**2.- En capítulos anteriores vimos que Ikashiro es el nombre de almirante que ahora utiliza Coby.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**LaEriel.- Bueno pues gracias por las flores, respecto al LuNa, pues por ahora decidí escribir un ZoRo, que se llama "Miedo de amar". Gracias de nuevo y que te mejores**

**Tsubasa.- Arigato por el apoyo, espero que el fic te siga gustando**

**Arabasta20.- ****Y así es, esa espada es especial, ya verán después por que, no solo por que se la dio Clef. Muchas gracias por la lectura y el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- Como siempre muchas gracias ****por el apoyo y ya leímos y pusimos un review (ya dos creo) en tu fic de "Hormonas".**

**Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de Tashigi en este capítulo, ya en próximos estarán apareciendo cada vez más personajes conocidos por todos nosotros en el mundo de One Piece. **

**Nos Vemos.**


	22. La Misericordia de un Almirante

**Hoa, como están? Bueno traté de hacer más largo este capítulo, y traté de sacarlo pronto, espero que eso no signifique menor calidad XD. Solo espero que les guste, por cierto en este episodio hay algo de romance.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Antes de que saliera el sol, los doble filo se disponían a asaltar el barco de la marina. Estaban determinados a rescatar a su capitán y a su cocinero.

- ¿Segura que estás bien Anna-san? – Estaba reocupada Rella por la arquera – no te preocupes, esto no es nada, ya tendré tiempo de preocuparme más tarde – contestó con seguridad la rubia.

Kyo de pronto detuvo un poco a Lina para que ambos se quedaran atrás – no estoy seguro de lo que vas a hacer – le cuestionó el castaño - ¿pero por qué? Es algo que tengo que hacer para tratar de salvarlos – contestó Lina – que tal si no sale bien, es peligroso. Ella es una almirante, no lo olvides – replicó el preocupado chico.

- no te apures, yo se arreglármelas, verás que todo sale bien. Los que tenemos la D. tenemos muy buena suerte – le guiño pícaramente el ojo la pelinegro y el castaño al fin aprobó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Llegó la hora – dijo Anna. Y es que frente a ellos estaba la playa donde había anclado el barco de la marina – mi preciosa flor violeta, ¿estarás bien? – Le preguntó Riko a Rella – si, no te apures Riko-kun, Sand-kun ya me proporcionó algo para defenderme – afirmó la ojiazul.

Uno a uno fueron en dirección del barco, ir en grupo podría levantar sospechas. El primero fue Riko quien se deshizo rápidamente de los guardias que estaban custodiando la playa. Los últimos en ir fueron Kyo y Lina. – Te repito que no intentes nada demasiado arriesgado, tienes que conocer los límites – seguía Kyo preocupado por la princesa pirata – si, está bien – y después de contestar Lina le dio un beso de despedida al castaño.

Luego ella se fue dejando en último al vigía – _Lina, no te arriesgues por favor_ – decía en su mente Kyo.

Tan pronto entraron al barco la alarma fue activada, un den den mushi ya daba aviso a todos los marines del barco que había intrusos. Los primeros en aparecer fueron los de rango bajo por lo que nuestros nakamas los hicieron polvo así de rápido.

- Tenemos que separarnos, el barco es muy grande y debemos encontrarlos rápido – propuso Sand y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras Lina buscaría el camarote de la almirante Tashigi.

La pelinegro, fiel a su herencia de madre navegante, era muy bien ubicada y no fue difícil para ella dar donde Tashigi.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó enérgicamente Tashigi a uno de sus capitanes – hay intrusos, parece que son los compañeros de los dos piratas que capturo ayer, almirante – informó el marine – encárguense de ellos, no deben ser mucho problema para ustedes – mandó la peliazul – ¡si!

Y justo cuando Lina se acercaba a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando salir dos marines, en realidad dos capitanes, que eran los que informaban a Tashigi.

- mira nada más que preciosidad tenemos aquí – dijo uno de ellos, bastante gordo, moreno de bigote – debe ser parte de esa tripulación, hay que matarla – dijo el otro, alto delgado, rubio de cabello largo y con una espada japonesa – ah, creo que está bien, aunque antes me hubiera gustado hacerle otras cosas – se burló el primero.

- ¿quién diablos son ustedes? Yo no vine a encontrarme con nadie más que la almirante Tashigi – dijo la morena – ¿ah si niñita? Creo que primero debemos darte permiso. Por si no lo sabes, soy Ochi y él Shindo, somos los capitanes más fuertes de este barco – respondió el gordo.

Lina hizo caso omiso y comenzó a atacarlo primero a el, pero cuando con su Sai iba a golpearlo, éste chocó como con una pared. - ¿pero que es esto? ¿Una Akuma no Mi? – dijo Lina y es que Ochi estaba convertido en una estatua de mármol. – Así es, el tiene el poder de la fruta Zou Zou **(1) **– explicó Shindo – pero, él no es tu único problema – continuó el capitán y atacó a Lina con su katana, aunque esta lo evitó apenas.

Luego tuvo que evitar los golpes del otro que ya había dejado su forma de estatua, poco a poco era enviada hacia atrás al tratar de evitar los ataques de ambos capitanes. Pero eso no estuvo del todo mal ya que encontró un rincón oscuro.

Shindo intentó atacar donde había visto esconderse a nuestra doctora, pero ella ya no estaba. Comenzaron a buscar y de pronto Shindo fue despojado de su espada y luego recibió dos cortes en el pecho, no muy grandes, pero suficiente para derribarlo. No estaba visible pues estaba utilizando sus poderes de akuma no mi, aunque estos no son perfectos y no la hacen totalmente invisible.

Fue por eso que Ochi pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba la pelinegro – ¡¡ja, te encontré!! – y la jaló de la minifalda, alcanzando a tocar y no involuntariamente, algo de las piernas de la princesa pirata, cosa que hizo que esta se enfadara bastante. Pero luego pensó mejor las cosas, hay algo que tenía a su favor, este tipo era un pervertido.

- Eso no estuvo nada mal – le dice Lina con voz seductora mientras se desabrocha un poco su blusa. El ingenuo capitán se quedó viendo el escote de la pelinegro mientras esta aprovechó para propinarle una patada directa a la entrepierna lo que dejó fuera de combate al marine.

- _¿Vaya, como se me habrá ocurrido esa táctica?_ – se preguntó en su mente Lina mientras volvía abrocharse su blusa. De pronto Shindo atacó a la doctora y esta apenas pudo detener la katana con sus Sai – yo no caeré en un truco tan tonto como ese estúpido – dijo el capitán marine. – _Demonios, no puedo hacer nada, si retiro los Sai, me corta en dos_ – trataba de encontrar una solución Lina.

Pero sin aviso alguno Shindo fue mandado a volar de una patada, para ya no despertar seguramente en mucho tiempo - ¿pero quien? ¿Kyo? – Se preguntó Lina – no conozco a ese tal Kyo – dijo el sujeto el cual había sido obra ese golpe. Un hombre rubio, vestido de negro, con un cigarro en la boca, su ojo izquierdo tapado por su cabello y sus cejas en forma de remolino.

- ¿Sanji-kun? – Trató de reconocerlo Lina – Lina-chan, me reconociste, supongo que recordaste cuando iba a visitarte y eras aún una niña – dijo con alegría el rubio.

- Gracias por ayudarme, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó intrigada la pelinegro – más bien debería preguntar eso yo ¿qué haces a las puertas de una almirante, buscas que te maten? – Cambió la pregunta Sanji – debo convencerla de alguna manera para que deje ir a mis nakamas, se que ella no es mala – respondió Lina.

- ella no es mala persona, ¡además de ser Kawaii! – Dijo el cocinero con corazones en los ojos - ¡Sanji-kun! – Replicó Lina – lo siento, bueno si decía, que aunque no es mala persona, tiene bien definidos sus deberes como marine. Además no has pensado que si le revelas que eres la hija de Luffy entonces toda la marina estará tras de ti – explicó Sanji.

Lina se quedó pensando, pero entonces reaccionó – no tengo opción, ellos son mis nakamas. Además se que me protegerán si pasa algo malo – replicó – mejor debo ir yo, tal vez pueda hablar con ella ¿tu madre nunca te platicó sobre el efecto que causo en las mujeres? – Dijo con orgullo el pobre cocinero – eh si me contó de un efecto, aunque no creo que ese ayude – dijo Lina sin tratar de ser grosera aunque con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sin que Sanji y Lina lo supieran, Tashigi había estado tras la puerta escuchando todo – _así que esa chica que está afuera es la hija de Monkey D. Luffy, el rey de los piratas. Tal vez debería salir y atraparla, pero si algo me enseñaron precisamente los mugiwara es que no todo es lo que parece_ – pensó y sonrió

Siguió dándole vueltas a su mente – _bah no se que me pasa, pero tal vez les de una oportunidad, pero si escucho otra vez de ellos iré a atraparlos donde quiera que estén_ – y entonces la almirante escribió en un papel algo y lo dejó en la mesa. Luego se dirigió a una escotilla que llevaba a una salida del barco – _supongo que se lo debo como disculpa por ese pervertido de Ochi _– se dijo en su mente mientras bajaba y cerraba la escotilla.

Lina y Sanji decidieron entonces entrar los dos con Tashigi, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba ahí – esto es extraño – dijo Lina – si, ella debería estar aquí – estuvo de acuerdo el cocinero – mira, hay una nota en el escritorio – señaló la doctora.

Ella recogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta – "marinos, dejo a su cargo el barco este día, tengo que ir a atender asuntos en la ciudad. Por cierto las llaves de las celdas están en el cajón superior del escritorio" – sonrió la pelinegro cuando terminó de leer la nota.

- es extraño pero creo que la suerte te sonrió – mencionó Sanji mientras Lina sacaba las llaves del cajón – supongo que los que tienen la D. siempre cuentan con esa suerte – el rubio entonces agachó la cabeza - ¿Sanji-kun? – Quiso saber que le pasaba – tu padre tuvo mucha suerte toda su vida, sobre todo cuando Nami-san se enamoró de él. Tuvo… tanta suerte – levanto la cabeza y dio una probada a su cigarro.

- Sanji-kun – musitó Lina con algo de lástima por el rubio – vamos, tenemos que ir a liberar a tus nakamas – volvió a sonreír Sanji – ¿vamos? ¿Me acompañarás? – Preguntó la doctora – si, debo protegerte, le hice una promesa a alguien hace 17 años – dijo el cocinero.

Mientras tanto nuestros nakamas derrotaban a marines a diestra y siniestra. La que más cerca estaba de encontrar las celdas era Anna cuando fue detenida por un pistolero – ya no vas a pasar de aquí – le advirtió - ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? – Pregunto siempre altanera la arquera – soy capitán, mi nombre es Tiger (si, Ochi mintió, ellos no eran los más fuertes)

Tiger sacó un enorme rifle de su espalda y comenzó a disparar a Anna quien apenas esquivó las balas. Ella respondió con su arco pero igualmente Tiger esquivó las flechas – _es buena _– pensó el marine.

Ambos se intercambiaban disparos pero nadie lograba dar en el blanco. Tiger entonces cambió su poderosa escopeta por unas más rápidas pistolas, una en cada mano. - ¡Trois Fleche Lancer! – utilizó Anna su técnica de lanzar tres flechas y logró herir un poco en una pierna a Tiger, pero este respondió y con sus pistolas hirió el hombro derecho de la rubia.

- ese maldito no lo hace nada mal, además me duele el pecho, odio que Lina haya tenido razón – se quejaba Anna. Aún así siguió valientemente peleando, en una o dos ocasiones sus flechas rozaban al enemigo y una incluso logró incrustarse en uno de los brazos de Tiger, pero al parecer no era suficiente.

El cansancio y el dolor se apoderó de la arquera y poco a poco fue presa fácil de los disparos de ambas armas de Tiger. En una de esas ambas piernas de Anna fueron heridas, otra bala se alojó en su abdomen y otra en su brazo derecho.

La rubia cayó entonces. Tiger sea cercó a ella para darle el golpe final, pero Anna intentaba levantarse. Además de sus heridas de bala, Anna se había lastimado un poco la cicatriz de la reciente operación que Lina le había hecho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tiger.

- no entiendo como quieres seguir peleando aún con todas esas heridas, se que son tus nakamas, pero esto es demasiado – le dijo el marine a la muy herida arquera.

- yo no puedo rendirme, tengo que rescatarlos a como de lugar, debo encontrarlos – apenas pudo decir la rubia – ¿pero por que? ¿A costa de tu propia vida? – preguntó Tiger.

- Yo daría la vida por él – reveló Anna lo que dejó atónito al capitán - ¿cómo puedes dar la vida por alguien?, ¿acaso son tan importantes para ti? – No lo creía Tiger – él peleó por mi, peleó como nunca, venció a un Shichibukai solo para ayudarme, él es muy especial para mi – contestó la arquera.

- Te refieres al pelirrojo ¿verdad? – Inquirió el marine – si se lo llevaran y lo alejaran de mi, yo la verdad es que no sabría que hacer, es más que mi capitán – lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pirata – es la persona a quien amo – dijo Anna.

Tiger vio en Anna a alguien diferente a muchos de los piratas que había conocido. Una persona capaz de hacer algo así por el amor no podría ser una gran amenaza, o por lo menos en ese momento no lo era.

Tiger la tomó para cargarla – te llevaré con el pelirrojo, se donde están las celdas – dijo el marine – pero… ¿por qué? – Preguntó Anna – no tengo respuesta, mejor no preguntes –

Riko llegó a las bodegas, Kyo a los camarotes de los reclutas, Sand a la cocina-comedor y Rella tenía problemas en algunos pasillos.

- Mujer terca, esos abanicos no pueden detenerme – decía un marine que luchaba contra la ojiazul, y al parecer, estaba venciéndola. Pero luego un rubio apareció ante él y lo mandó a volar de una patada. – Gracias – dijo Rella al desconocido – de nada preciosa reina de ojos azules – contestó Sanji revoloteando como mariposa y con corazones en los ojos.

- Basta Sanji-kun, eres muy mayor para ella – rió Lina – ¿Lina-chan, este hombre viene contigo? – preguntó Rella – si, pero es una larga historia, mejor te la cuento después de que encontremos las celdas – dijo Lina – si, está bien, pero gracias por ayudarme, realmente aún no domino bien el pelear con estos abanicos (ya lo explicaré después) -

- Bajen por esas escaleras y den vuelta a la izquierda, al fondo están las celdas – les dijo una voz misteriosa cuyo dueño no pudieron ver. De cualquier forma la información era valiosa y decidieron seguirla.

- ¡Anna, Anna! – Gritaba Ozzie detrás de las rejas mientras Alí seguía dormido por sedantes para el dolor que le habían dado - ¿qué te pasó? ¿Quién era ese hombre que te trajo? ¿Quién te hirió así? – preguntaba desesperado el pelirrojo.

Anna se puso sobre sus rodillas con dificultad – haces muchas preguntas, eres un molesto de primera – rió un poco – estabas recién operada, ¿por qué viniste? – la tomó de los hombros a través de los barrotes.

- Tenía que ayudarte, no podía dejar que te llevaran – decía con torpeza Anna debido a sus heridas – tonta, pero no tenías por que arriesgarte así – replicó el pelirrojo – te equivocas, si tenía. Yo no puedo dejar que te alejen de mi, no quiero que nunca estemos separados -

Tal vez era el cansancio, los medicamentos para el dolor que Lina le había dado en la mañana o la pérdida de sangre, pero Anna estaba por revelarle por completo sus sentimientos al pelirrojo.

- Yo te aseguro que nunca nos separarán, solo es que no quiero verte en este estado – la abrazó más el espadachín, aún y que los barrotes los separaban - ¿si me quieres verdad? ¿Todo lo que dices para molestarme, no es cierto? ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Anna – claro que te quiero, yo soy así, pero no te digo esas cosas para insultarte, creo que lo hago para atraer tu atención -

Anna pudo levantar su brazo y tocar la cara del pelirrojo – yo te quiero más de lo que crees tonto – dijo con ternura la rubia – yo también, yo…, yo… te… - pero unos pasos que se acercaban interrumpieron al espadachín. (Ja creían que todo iba a ser tan fácil verdad?)

Lina, Rella y Sanji llegaron al lugar y abrieron la celda con las llaves – le dije a Anna que no se forzara, debemos ir al barco rápido para curarla – dijo Lina. Ozzie se ofreció a llevarla mientras Sanji cargaba al aún inconciente Alí.

- ¿y que pasará con Kyo-san, Riko-kun y Sand-kun? – Preguntó Rella – ellos se la pueden arreglar solos – contestó Ozzie.

Al final llegaron al Sea Wings alrededor del mediodía. Rápidamente Lina se dispuso a curar a Anna, mientras Ozzie se preguntaba si aquello que le dijo la arquera había sido cierto o era resultado de su delicado estado.

Poco después llegaron los tres que restaban. Habían llegado a las celdas y al percatarse de que estaban abiertas, se dieron cuenta de que ya los habían rescatado y pues regresaron al Sea Wings.

Se dispusieron a zarpar, para evitar cualquier problema. Para la noche el Sea Wings ya estaba alejado de Water 7 y pudieron descansar. Lina ya había curado por completo a Anna y la había sedado lo suficiente como para que durmiera bien y se recuperara.

- Fue extraño, Anna, llegó en brazos de un marine y luego él se fue, yo pensé que iba a matarnos, ya que tenía algunas pistolas consigo – contó Ozzie.

Después de discutir un poco todos menos Lina y Rella se sorprendieron de que hubiera un tripulante más – si que son lentos – dijo Sanji.

Quería encontrarme contigo, Lina-chan, no solo para ayudarlos en esto, sino para contarles algo importante, algo que como piratas deben saber a toda costa…

**Y si, pues era Sanji, no era muy difícil de adivinar. La verdad que me dio un poco de pena con Sanji cuando escribí eso de que los de la D. tienen suerte, pero que se le va a hacer XD**

**Ahora hay una nota:**

**1.- ****Zou estatua o figura en japonés**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Siento que no hayan durado mucho en Water 7, pero las circunstancias no lo permitían, de cualquier manera espero que te guste el capi. Oro, joyas, dinero, Nami? ¿cómo decidirme? ¿o era todo al mismo tiempo? XD**

**Nami-Haruno.- Orale se me suma una lectora, me da gusto que te agrade el fic, lo hago con la intención de que quien lo lea pase un buen rato. Y pues aquí hay algo especial sobre Anna y Ozzie, si te gustan como pareja pues te gustará el capítulo supongo XD Gracias**

**Tusbasa.- La petición es deuda!! Aquí hay algo de AnnaOzzie, espero que te guste. Suelo actualizar por las noches (tiempo de México) más o menos cada 3er o 4to día después de que actualicé el último. Gracias por el review!**

**LaEriel.- **

**Arigato!! Traté de hacer este un poquitito más largo (aunque no me salió tanto) Ojalá que te guste y pues Tashigi ya ha cambiado un poquito con respecto a la de antes, es más tolerante. XD nos vemos!!**

**En el próximo veremos que es lo que Sanji les tiene que decir a los doble filo, esa es la principal razón de su aparición, así que espero que lean el próximo capítulo**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	23. Red Cloud

**Hoa, como están? Este capítulo está más corto (disculpas, gomen, gomen), pero tiene datos interesantes, y llegaremos a una isla muy especial. Espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Y todos estaban expectantes a lo que el rubio tenía que decirles.

- Ustedes saben que hay tres grandes poderes en el mundo – dijo Sanji después de darle una probada a su cigarrillo – si, uno es la marina, otro son los emperadores piratas y otro son los Shichibukai – indicó Kyo.

- Precisamente – Contestó Sanji – pero deben saber que hay un cuarto poder que quiere surgir – continuó el rubio – ¿Quiere hacer un desequilibrio? – Preguntó Sand – no, no les importa el equilibrio en lo absoluto, si todos caen para ellos mejor -

- ¿Y quienes son Sanji-kun? – Inquirió Lina – se hacen llamar _Red Cloud, _son una especie de organización. Obviamente es secreta y no se muy bien sus planes a corto plazo, pero es evidente que su objetivo final es hacerse con el mundo – explicó el mugiwara – vaya, que original – contestó con sarcasmo Ozzie – tal vez no sea original pero no deja de ser peligroso – replicó Sanji.

- ¿Qué tienen de peligroso unos pobres diablos con nombre ridículo? – Decía despreocupado el pelirrojo capitán – lo peligroso es que un Shichibukai fue derrotado por ellos, según he escuchado por ahí -

- Vaya, entonces pueden ser de cuidado – dijo Sand – no me preocupa, que importa si gracias a ellos quedan 5 Shichibukai, no les tengo miedo – dijo Ozzie – no son nada para nosotros ¿verdad compañero? – Gritó Riko abrazándose con su capitán – claro que no – respondió el espadachín.

- Así que sabían del otro Shichibukai derrotado – se sorprendió un poco Sanji - ¿quién crees que lo derrotó? – Dijo con orgullo Ozzie – eso si que no me lo esperaba – contestó el rubio.

- ¿Y por si acaso, como sabemos quienes son? – Preguntó Rella – me han dicho que cada miembro tiene en algún lugar de su ropa un aro rojo, esa es la marca – reveló Sanji.

Luego Sanji se recostó un poco más tranquilo – vaya, pensé que Lina-chan estaría con piratas más débiles, por eso venía a advertirles, ya que estamos cerca del final de la primer mitad de Grand Line. Pero tal vez me preocupé de más –

- Aunque es bueno que haya venido de todas formas – dijo Sanji con aspecto un poco enojado mirando a Kyo. Todos se sorprendieron un poco. Hubo un silencio mortal en el barco…

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cortejar a Lina-chan!? – cuestionó Sanji y todos cayeron de espaldas menos Lina y Kyo – ¿de que hablas? – Preguntó Kyo –¡¡No te hagas el tonto!! (Con cara de sicótico) ¡¡Debes saber que Lina-chan debe mantenerse pura e inocente hasta… hasta el fin de los tiempos!! – gritaba el rubio cocinero.

- ¿quién eres? ¿Su padre? – Replicó Kyo con cara de incomodidad - ¡como si lo fuera! Te estaré vigilando mientras esté aquí – se alejó hacia la cocina – que vergüenza – musitó Lina agachando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto el barco de la marina se disponía al fin a zarpar de Water 7, después de los contratiempos con los piratas de los que la almirante Tashigi "se había perdido".

- Tiger, te harás cargo del barco, yo debo ir a East Blue – ordenó Tashigi – pero, almirante, ¿no vendrá con nosotros? – preguntó el pistolero – debo ir a atender unos asuntos por allá – contestó la peliazul – pero almirante, yo soy un capitán, no puedo hacerme cargo de un barco dentro de Grand Line – dijo Tiger tratando de detener a Tashigi – pues desde ahora eres Comodoro – y ante las palabras de la almirante Tiger ya no tuvo objeción.

Tashigi tomó un pequeño barco y se dirigió junto con unos pocos de su tripulación hacia East Blue, mientras Tiger sin remedio hacía que el barco navegara de nuevo hacia los cuarteles generales de la marina.

Ahora movemos toda la escena a Mariejoa, donde una reunión de emergencia se suscita.

En ese momento 3 miembros del Ouka Shichibukai estaban sentados en la mesa. Estos eran:

Asterion.- Con una antigua recompensa de 380 millones de Berries, había sido reclutado como Shichibukai hace apenas 4 años, con cabello castaño largo y una Akuma no Mi Zoan "desconocida" (al menos para nosotros)

Hyuga.- Con una antigua recompensa de 460 millones de Berries, tenía ya 14 años como Shichibukai, moreno con bigote y barba, bastante alto. Es llamado el mejor tirador del mundo.

Kaze Hikari.- Con una antigua recompensa de 610 millones de Berries, 6 años como Shichibukai, una chica blanca con ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo largo un poco ondulado, de edad bastante joven, siempre con un espejo en la mano para revisar cualquier "desperfecto" en su imagen, una Akuma no Mi "desconocida" (de nuevo, desconocida para nosotros)

- parece que debemos de empezar la sesión – entro la representante de los cuarteles generales de la marina, la vicealmirante Hina "la jaula negra" pero justo cuando se sentaba y estaba por recitar el orden del día, llegó otro Shichibukai a las carreras, como es su costumbre. – Esperen, no comiencen sin mi, después de todo lo que me costó llegar – se sentaba presuroso Roronoa Zoro.

- Mandamos la orden para la junta una semana antes sólo a usted, para que llegara a tiempo, y aún así no es capaz de ser puntual – decía enojada Hina – si sabía que me iban a regañar con a un niño mejor no hubiera venido – dijo Zoro haciendo enojar aún más a la marine.

- bueno ya no hay que perder el tiempo – regresó la vicealmirante al orden de la junta para tratar de calmarse – así es, debo ir a una fiesta en North Blue y tengo que estar con mi equipo de belleza al menos un día antes – dijo Hikari (imagínenla con tono de niña rica y fresa) colmando más la paciencia de la pobre Hina.

- Haré como que no escuché eso. Bueno el primer tema a tratar es que se supone que esto es el Ouka Shichibukai, y ahora solo hay 5, han derrotado a dos en muy poco tiempo – informó la marine – sabemos que uno fue derrotado por el espadachín pelirrojo, ese "doble filo" – continuó Hina, y Zoro entonces recordó que era el capitán de Lina.

- el otro fue derrotado en extrañas condiciones, y en su espalda sobresalía una herida en forma de _aro rojo _– y todos callaron en ese momento – sin duda son ellos – dijo Asterion - ¿te refieres a Red Cloud verdad? – preguntó Hyuga recibiendo afirmación del primero.

- Red Cloud es una de nuestras prioridades, sobre todo si se confirma que ellos lo hicieron, así también debemos vigilar más de cerca a ese"doble filo" – indicó Hina – además debemos encontrar sustitutos para los puestos vacantes, ustedes pueden colaborar en estos tres asuntos – finalizó la marine.

- debo añadir algo – levantó la voz Zoro recordando lo que Nico Robin le había contado anteriormente – ¿de que se trata? – Inquirió Hina – se trata de un pirata, se hace llamar Akahige – informó el espadachín.

A los otros Shichibukai les interesó el asunto, sobre todo por que Zoro no ponía mucho interés a los temas de las reuniones (cuando llegaba a ir), por lo tanto esto podría ser importante

– según me han informado, la marina debe tener cuidado con este hombre – indicó el peliverde - ¿Qué tipo de pirata es? – Cuestionó Hina – la verdad es que no lo se, solo estoy enterado de que es un riesgo para los planes del gobierno – contestó Zoro - ¿y que pruebas tienes? ¿Quiénes son tus fuentes? – Inquirió la pelirrosa – no puedo revelarlas, pero se que son fiables, solo pido que se mantenga alerta con ese nombre – finalizó el espadachín ante el enojo de Hina a quien aún no le gustaban los piratas, de cualquier forma los otros tres Shichibukai recordaron el nombre de Akahige.

- si no hay otro tema, se pueden retirar – informó Hina quien ya estaba retirándose ella misma, los demás hicieron lo mismo que la "jaula negra"

– ashh, para tan poco vine hasta acá, lo único interesante es lo que dijo el espadachín – indicó Hikari a sus compañeros mientras se retiraban de Mariejoa – si, la verdad es que si eso preocupa a Zoro es por que es de cuidado – mencionó Hyuga y Asterion solo asintió.

- no dejan de ser piratas, odio estas reuniones – se decía así misma Hina – pero la verdad es que Roronoa Zoro tiene razón, hay que estar al pendientes de ese Akahige – se acercó otro marine.

- ¡Ikashiro! – exclamó la vicealmirante – recibí un reporte de una pequeña isla en Grand Line que fue encontrada hecha cenizas literalmente, el único sobreviviente no para de mencionar la palabra Akahige – explicó el almirante. – Así que ese pirata tenía razón – se sorprendió Hina – nunca dudes de alguien que estuvo con el rey de los piratas – se retiró Ikashiro.

Regresamos al Sea Wings que sigue navegando rumbo a su siguiente destino. Sanji se encontraba en la cocina con Alí y Rella, Kyo en la torre, Sand haciéndole arreglos a su arma, y Lina contándole historias a Ozzie mientras que Riko también las escuchaba, sobre todo por que salían de la boca de su querida morena.

De pronto se escuchó un grito - ¡Lina! ¿¡Que diablos me hiciste!? – salía desde los camarotes y es que Anna ya había despertado, la doctora fue a ver que es lo que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? – Llegó Lina a la habitación de la rubia – no me puedo mover, ¿que pasa? – Estaba desesperada la arquera – bueno es que, creo que esta era la única manera de mantenerte quieta y que descansaras – explicó la pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? – Ahora estaba enojada Anna – además del sedante te inyecté una fórmula para adormecerte los músculos, de hecho me sorprende que puedas hablar y gritar, pero creo que no podrás mover tus piernas y brazos en un poco más de una hora – dijo Lina.

Anna se enfureció un poco más mientras Lina mejor se iba de la habitación – no huyas cobarde, ya verás como te va cuando despierte, princesita pirata – y seguía lanzando improperios contra su amiga de acuerdo a la situación. – ¡además tengo hambre! – escucharon desde cubierta los demás a lo lejos.

Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, incluida Anna por que había hecho tanto esfuerzo tratando de moverse que se cansó demasiado. Así todos dormían, o tal vez no todos, por que había dos que no lo hacían, y al contrario se encontraban en la torre de vigía.

- No te dije que me alegraba mucho que esa almirante no estuviera, tenía miedo de que te hiciera daño – le decía Kyo a Lina a quien tenía abrazada – te preocupas demasiado – contestó la pelinegro.

- creo que no te agrada mucho Sanji ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lina a su chico – ah, bueno, no es que no me agrade, pero me pone nervioso con eso de "te estaré vigilando" ¿quién se cree que es? – se quejó el castaño

– vamos él no es mala persona ni mucho menos, solo quiere protegerme – lo defendió Lina – yo quiero ser el único en protegerte – le dijo Kyo y la miró a los ojos. Luego de esto estuvieron cerca de darse un beso cuando…

- ¡Lina-chan! ¿¡Donde estas!? – Se escuchó desde abajo – demonios es él – susurró Kyo – no puedo creer que se tome tan en serio esto – dijo Lina preocupada.

Sanji seguía buscando por toda la cubierta y de pronto se le ocurrió buscar en el mástil principal, donde estaba el puesto del vigía.

- ¿Así que ahí están? Lina-chan, baja de una vez – ordenó enérgicamente Sanji a la doctora – y tú, Kyo, como te atreves a llevar a Lina-chan por el camino de la indecencia – se dirigió al vigía – _¿desde cuando le interesa la decencia a Sanji-kun?_ – pensó Lina.

- Lina-chan, bajas o voy por ti – amenazó el rubio – bueno ya bajo – dijo la princesa pirata y acto seguido lo hizo – tu puedes quedarte ahí – le dijo Sanji a Kyo quien solo se resignó.

- Ya no soy una niña – musitó Lina al entrar a los camarotes con mala cara – para nosotros los mugiwara, tu siempre serás nuestra niña, así que no te quejes – contestó Sanji y se fue a dormir.

Al siguiente día Ozzie fue el primero en levantarse y desayunar, y luego se colocó en la proa del barco a mirar el horizonte – ¿aún no ves nada Kyo? – Preguntaba el capitán a su vigía – deja de preguntarme cada minuto, yo te avisaré cuando vea algo – contestó con fastidio el castaño.

- Hoy estás de muy buen humor Akagami-kun, más que de costumbre – le dijo Rella – si, más fastidioso que nunca – comentó Sand – es que estoy seguro que pronto llegaremos – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos – ¿acaso ya sabes a donde vamos? – Preguntó Sand – claro, estoy seguro que estamos en rumbo para la isla de Maiden – contestó Ozzie.

Todos entonces pensaron que su capitán estaba bromeando o tal vez divagando pero Anna entonces subió a cubierta (¡al fin!).

- lo que pasa es que este tonto ya había estado en Grand Line – explicó Anna – hey, es cierto – recordó Sand - ¿entonces ya habías estado en esa isla Maiden que mencionas Ozzie? – preguntó Lina.

Ozzie miró hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa – claro que he estado – contestó - ¡veo algo! – Gritó Kyo – sin duda es una isla – prosiguió el vigía.

- Esa debe ser Maiden – dijo con alegría Ozzie. Y si poco a poco se acercaban a una isla de buen tamaño, con un pueblo algo grande en la costa.

- a pesar de haber nacido en West Blue, esta isla puedo llamarla mi _hogar…_

**¿Qué nos espera en esta isla de Maiden? En el próximo capítulo lo veremos. Sorry por el capítulo tan corto, pero quería que este, terminara justo al llegar a la isla, para así empezar de lleno en el próximo.**

**Que**** les parece, esta vez no hay notas, pero vamos con los datos de Rella:**

Rella

Puesto.- Digamos que ayudante general (mentira no tengo un puesto específico para ella)

Edad.- 32 años

Arma.- Abanicos de acero

Color.- Morado

Animal.- Conejo

Comida favorita.- Curry

Mejor Virtud.- Servicial

Mayor defecto.- No sabe decir que no.

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Me da gusto que te haya gustado, y ese es el objetivo al leer, hacer volar la imaginación XD, por cierto, esa pelirroja ya me las pagará, pero temo que si le reclamo termine perdiendo dinero XD. Nos vemos.**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****No más, no más que me sonrojo, muchas gracias por los elogios, espero que te guste el capítulo, y que continúes leyendo el fic, bye!**

**Tsubasa.- Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y para lo de la duración de los capítulos ve la nota del final por favor. Gracias por el review!!**

**LaEriel.- ****Hi nee-san, y bueno aquí está lo que Sanji les quería informar a nuestros nakamas, y estos Red Cloud próximamente tendrán importantes apariciones, espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, y no me molesta para nada lo de ni-chan. Saludos!!**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, muchas gracias, aquí ya está el siguiente y Usopp aparecerá un poco más adelante no te precipites XD, todos los mugiwara aparecerán. Nos vemos ah y ya leí el capi de hormonas y creo que ya le puse su respectivo review.**

**En el próximo veremos todo lo referente a esta isla de Maiden, que tiene que ver Ozzie con ella (que tiene que ver muchísimo) y también sabremos muchos datos sobre nuestro pelirrojo capitán.**

**Nota.- A partir del próximo capítulo tardaré un poquito más en subirlos ¿por qué? La cuestión es que One Piece va un poco lento y quiero esperar un poco para ver si muestran o mencionan algo sobre el segundo cruce de Red Line con Grand Line, si no pasa pronto pues ya me inventaré algo XD, el caso es que en lugar de actualizar cada 3 o 4 días lo haré cada 7, espero me disculpen.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	24. Maiden

**¿Hola, como están? Disculpas por tardar tanto, aunque ya dije las razones. Lo bueno es que el capítulo está más largo que el capítulo anterior. En este conoceremos algunas cosas sobre nuestro pelirrojo capitán, espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿Cómo que tu hogar? – Preguntaron todos – si, aquí en esta isla es donde yo crecí – respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Entonces tienes familia aquí, Ozzie? – Le inquirió Sand – ah eso creo, al menos espero que aún estén por aquí jajaja. En casa deben estar mis padres, un hermano y una hermana – explicó el espadachín lo que dejó aún más sorprendidos a los demás.

Y poco a poco el Sea Wings se acercaba a la costa de Maiden. Tal playa no tenía ningún pueblo, solo había algunas cabañas y un pequeño muelle y a ese se dispusieron a llegar, Ozzie había dicho que no habría problemas.

Bajaron el ancla y se dispusieron a bajar a la isla – ¡hey, ¿Dónde están chicas?! – Gritó Ozzie viendo que ninguna de las tres estaba en cubierta – ¡ya sal! – se escuchó una voz y acto seguido Anna salió empujada por Lina desde los camarotes y detrás de ella venía Rella.

Los hombres no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a Anna y es que contrario a su estilo vestía de manera muy destapada, un mini short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes amarilla ceñida. La rubia no estaba demasiado contenta vistiendo así, pero era obvio que había sido idea de sus amigas.

- Bueno es hora de que me marche – ¿mencionó Sanji al momento de bajar del barco – entonces no vienes con nosotros Sanji-kun? – Preguntó Lina un poco decepcionada – nah, mis tiempos como pirata ya pasaron, debo irme – dijo antes de darle una probada a su cigarro e irse. Luego se dirigió a una de esas cabañas para tomar el próximo barco.

- En fin, lo bueno es que nos ayudó – dijo Lina – no tanto diría yo – replicó Kyo ante la gracia de los demás.

Después de eso bajaron a la isla y siguieron a Ozzie quien según dijo los llevaría a su casa – vamos, camina junto a él – le susurró Lina a Anna – claro que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – Replicó la rubia – no te hagas del rogar Anna-san, por eso te vestimos así, para que llames su atención – le dijo Rella.

Ya la arquera se sentía cada vez más fastidiada por sus compañeras – además, parece que vas a conocer a tus suegros – comentó Lina. Anna se contuvo para no hacerle daño a la princesa pirata.

De pronto la arquera se descuidó y Rella y Lina aprovecharon para darle un empujón y ponerla junto a Ozzie. A Anna ya no le quedó más remedio que caminar junto al pelirrojo

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Ozzie a Anna indicándole el mini short – ah, bueno, es para cambiar un poco supongo – contestó la rubia un poco sonrojada, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba.

En poco tiempo llegaron a lo que parecía una granja. Había una casa algo grande y hasta bastante lejos se podía ver otra vivienda – no ha cambiado en lo absoluto – mencionó Ozzie - ¿entonces esta es tu casa? – Preguntó Sand – si, claro, ahora pasen – invitó el pelirrojo – ¿y estará bien que pasemos así como así, Akagami-kun? – Cuestionó Rella – no pasa nada, vamos –

Y así entraron a la casa, que era bastante pintoresca y muy limpia, una casa común y corriente, de pronto una chiquilla y un chiquillo de como máximo 10 años pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad, la segunda vez que pasaron fueron tomados y levantados de la ropa por el pelirrojo espadachín.

Ambos niños voltearon a ver quien era – ¡Ozzie! – gritaron al unísono y abrazaron al espadachín - ¿cuando regresaste hermano? – le preguntó la niña – hoy mismo Led –

- Ahora soy mejor con la espada hermano – le presumió el niño al pelirrojo – algún día tendremos un duelo entonces Flea – prometió Ozzie. Los demás se sorprendieron al saber que su capitán tenía hermanos tan pequeños.

Un instante después apareció una mujer en la habitación, cabello negro, bastante largo, con ojos cafés y semblante amable – les he dicho mil veces que no corran en la casa – regañó a los pequeños y se volteó para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

- ¡Ozzie, mi chiquito, hermoso, precioso, adorado!… espera tienes una mancha ahí – y la mujer ensalivo la punta de su mandil de cocina y limpió la mejilla del pelirrojo - ¡Mamá! Me pones en vergüenza con mis amigos – se quejó Ozzie – no tiene nada de malo que una mamá se amorosa con su hijo – dijo al momento de abrazarlo fuertemente.

- ah… bueno ella es mi mamá – presentó el aún avergonzado pelirrojo a su progenitora – siempre tan maleducado, ni siquiera les dijiste mi nombre. Buenos días, yo soy Rose, la madre de Ozzie – y uno a uno los doble filo se saludaron con ella.

- Mira nada más como traes el cabello, sabes que no me gusta que traigas los cabellos de punta, pareces un delincuente – seguía Rose regañando a su hijo al puro estilo maternal – pero mamá, ya tengo 18, ya soy un hombre – seguía avergonzándose más y más Ozzie – tu siempre serás mi niño – dijo Rose al momento de pellizcarle una mejilla al espadachín, mientras Kyo, Sand y Riko no se aguantaban las ganas de burlarse de su capitán.

- ah, creo que ya llegó tu padre – exclamó Rose y fue a abrir la puerta. Y en efecto, entró un hombre bastante parecido a Ozzie - ¡muchacho! – gritó el hombre y fue hacia su hijo. Sorpresivamente Ozzie jaló una mesa hacia en medio de los dos, ambos se sentaron, se tomaron por su mano derecha y comenzaron a jugar vencidas.

Al final Ozzie fue vencido – ja, aún no puedes conmigo muchacho – le dijo y ambos se abrazaron – él es Lars, mi papá – lo presentó el espadachín a sus amigos y al igual que con Rose uno a uno lo saludaron.

- Es hora de comer muchachos, vengan a la mesa – dijo desde la cocina la madre de Ozzie y no se hicieron mucho del rogar los doble filo.

Afortunadamente la mesa era muy amplia y alcanzaron a caber todos – yo solo vegetales si no es molestia, señora – pidió Sand – vaya, este si que es un chico sano, deberías aprender más de él Ozzie – dijo Rose – Si, mamá – respondió Ozzie de mala gana.

- disculpe señora, ¿podría servirme más? – Extendió su plato Anna, mientras todos los demás no iba ni por la mitad – claro Linda, todo lo que quieras, me da gusto que los jóvenes coman bien – dijo Rose y le sirvió más – un buen primer paso, ya le caíste bien a su mamá – Le susurró Rella al oído a la rubia – juro que en la noche las mato a las dos – contestó Anna.

Poco después todos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a contarle a la familia de Ozzie las aventuras que habían vivido hasta el momento, mientras Riko era constantemente golpeado en la mano por Anna, siempre en el intento por tratar de tentar las piernas de la rubia – la próxima te clavo una de estas – amenazó la arquera con una de sus flechas – es que vestida así eres irresistible mi angelical rubia – decía el hombre-lagarto.

Y así el día pasó bastante rápido, entre las historias y los regaños de Rose para su hijo Ozzie, la noche llegó.

- "mi chiquito, hermoso, precioso" – Riko y Sand hacían la imitación de los cariños de la madre de Ozzie hacia él, mientras Kyo y Alí solo reían al ver la escena – ¿quieren probar mi espada malditos? – amenazó el pelirrojo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.

- espero que estén cómodos muchachos, siento no tener más habitaciones, a pesar de que la casa es amplia – se disculpó Rose – muy bien es hora de dormir – y después de decir esto la mujer tapó a Ozzie hasta el cuello y le dio un beso en la frente, acto seguido se retiró.

Después de un pequeño silencio todos echaron a reír – quien diría que eres un hijo de mami jajaja – se burló Riko – solo no los mato por que no quiero dañar mi casa – dijo avergonzado el espadachín.

Tampoco las mujeres dormían aún – no puedo creer que usé esto todo el día – dijo Anna quitándose su minishort – no se como pueden andar con cosas tan apretadas – continuó – te veías bien, además Ozzie se fijó en ti – dijo Lina – así es, no pudo evitar mirarte las piernas Anna-san – señaló Rella.

- y… yo para que quiero que me mire – dijo la rubia – no te hagas la difícil, sabemos que te gusta y a Ozzie también le gustas, solo necesitan un empujón – aseguró la doctora – si, mira esto es lo que te pondrás mañana – y Rella sacó una minifalda negra - ¿Qué? ¿Están locas? Ni muerta me pongo una de esas – respondió la arquera y así continuó la discusión.

En la habitación de los hombres, después de la burla vino un poco la calma hasta que alguien rompió el silencio – oye, no quiero ser indiscreto, ni tampoco me molesta que durmamos todos juntos, pero se que vi otra habitación. ¿Acaso está inservible? – preguntó Kyo. Ozzie se quedo callado viendo un poco hacia abajo.

Todos guardaron silencio y al fin el pelirrojo habló – esa habitación no puede ser usada, por que mi madre no es capaz de abrirla – dijo Ozzie. Nadie entendió muy bien de que hablaba.

- Tal vez ustedes crean que soy el hijo mayor, pero hubo dos hermanos antes que yo, ellos también nacieron en West Blue como yo – explicó el pelirrojo - ¿entonces que pasó con ellos? – Inquirió Sand – es una larga historia – comenzó a contar Ozzie:

FLASHBACK

_En los sembradíos, vemos a dos chicos entrenando con sus espadas, adolescentes quizás de unos 15 años, como espectador está un chico de unos 12 años viéndolos, al igual que ellos él también tiene una espada de bambú consigo, como referee, a un lado de ellos estaba un hombre adulto. Los cuatro eran pelirrojos._

_Y para finalizar la pelea una de ellos despojó de la espada al otro e hizo el toque correspondiente – Muy bien, esta pelea la gana Eddie. Así que el marcador está 1223 triunfos para Eddie y 52 para Slash – dijo el adulto, que no era otro más que Lars, el padre de Ozzie._

_- Vaya eres genial Eddie, bueno no es que Slash no lo sea pero si quiero vencerte algún día tendré que entrenar mucho – dijo el pequeño Ozzie – muy bien muchachos, hora de continuar con la cosecha – ordenó el padre y todos comenzaron con su labor._

_De un lado estaba Ozzie y Eddie y del otro Lars y Slash – no te sientas mal hijo, no dejas de ser un gran espadachín aunque tu hermano te venza – trataba de animar Lars a su hijo mientras éste no decía nada y solo seguía con su labor._

_En una ocasión sucedió que Lars y Rose saldrían un par de días – muy bien, quiero que todos se porten bien, nos llevaremos a Led y a Flea, pero ustedes tendrán que cuidarse solos – advirtió Rose – muy bien entonces quedará a cargo de todo Eddie – indicó Lars - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo soy el mayor! No es justo, ¿solo por que es mejor con la espada? – se quejó fuertemente Slash y se fue a su habitación._

_- espero que su hermano se calme más tarde, entonces estás a cargo hijo – le dijo Lars a Eddie mientras se retiraba. Y es que a pesar de ser un año menor Eddie era mucho más responsable que Slash y sabría mejor que hacer en cualquier imprevisto._

_Durante los dos días Slash no estaba dispuesto a hacer caso ninguna de las indicaciones de su hermano – oye las labores son justas para todos, no deberías quejarte tanto – decía Ozzie – tu cállate enano, no pienso seguir órdenes de nadie – replicó Slash._

_Aún después del regreso de sus padres Slash se comportaba cada vez peor. Sentía, quizá erróneamente que Eddie era el hijo favorito y que él estaba siendo apartado, no se daba cuenta de que él mismo, con sus actitudes se alejaba._

_Un día Slash retó a un duelo a solas con Eddie el cual éste último aceptó – vaya, pensé que no vendrías – dijo con arrogancia Slash - ¿qué diablos te pasa? Desde hace tiempo no eres el mismo – contestó Eddie – cállate y comencemos – ordenó Slash._

_Eddie se dio cuenta de que además de su espada de bambú, Slash tenía a su costado una katana - ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? – pensó. La pela comenzó entonces, Slash atacaba bien, pero Eddie se defendía aún mejor._

_Slash se estaba desesperando, y aunque había mejorado, no era capaz de ganarle a su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que eran niños que no le ganaba, entonces decidió deshacerse de su espada de bambú y usar la katana. Rápidamente hizo pedazos la espada de Eddie._

_- hey ¿Qué haces? Nuestro padre no nos permite pelear con katanas de verdad – dijo Eddie – no me interesa, solo se que tengo que ganarte – respondió Slash y empezó a atacar con la katana, que particularmente no era muy larga._

_Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ozzie estaba espiando la pelea y en ese momento no sabía que hacer. Cuando vino el momento fatal, Slash hizo una gran herida en el torso de su hermano. Nunca habían usado una espada de verdad para pelear y no tenían la noción de un daño causado por estas. Slash se sorprendió, dejó la katana ahí y huyó._

_Ozzie fue con su hermano que no tenía sentido, tomó la katana y fue con su padre a avisarle lo sucedido. Eddie entonces fue llevado a se curado pero no sería nada fácil._

_Mientras Lars y Rose estaban al cuidado del moribundo Eddie junto con el doctor de los alrededores, Slash apareció en la casa ante Ozzie. El pequeño pelirrojo se asustó al principio, pero luego vio que su hermano mayor lloraba – yo..., no quería hacerlo, no quería que muriera. Solo quería vencerlo, estaba cegado en ese momento – mencionó Slash._

_Justo en ese instante Lars y Rose regresaban desconsolados pues su hijo había muerto. Se dieron cuenta de que Slash había regresado. – padre, yo lo siento no quería que muriera, fue una tontería, aceptaré el castigo que desees – bajó al cabeza Slash incapaz de ver a su padre al rostro._

_Lars perdió por un momento la razón – ¡entonces vete de aquí, vete de aquí y no regreses nunca! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! – gritó cegado por la ira y el dolor. El joven sintió como esas palabras lo herían poco a poco y salió huyendo. Jamás volvió a ese lugar. Ozzie todavía tenía en sus manos la espada con la que Slash había matado a Eddie, y aún continúa en su poder…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Vaya entonces esa habitación era de tu hermano Eddie – dijo Sand – en realidad era de los dos, la compartían – indicó Ozzie.

- ¿jamás has visto a tu hermano Slash de nuevo entonces? – Inquirió Alí – no, nunca lo he vuelto a ver – respondió el pelirrojo - ¿Y que harías si lo volvieras a ver? – Preguntó Kyo – no lo se, la manera en que lloraba después de lo sucedido me hizo ver que él no fue un asesino a sangre fría, fue solo un momento en que su mente se debilitó. Digamos que no es que quiera vengar a Eddie. Matando a Slash nada se solucionaría – explicó el espadachín.

Así después de la historia todos durmieron, pero un rato después el pelirrojo se levantó, cosa que Kyo notó y ambos se encontraron en la cocina - ¿tenías sed? – Preguntó Kyo – si, tal vez, más bien estaba pensando en algo – contestó Ozzie viendo hacia las estrellas por la ventana.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te perturba? – Dijo Kyo – es que, no es que nunca me había fijado en las chicas, pero ella es distinta. ¡Diablos se veía tan bien hoy! Pero no es tanto eso lo que me gusta de ella, es difícil de explicar – respondió el espadachín – te comprendo bien, esa niña me causa un efecto extraño – mencionó Kyo refiriéndose a Lina.

- ¿y ya ha habido algo traviesillo por ahí? – Preguntó Ozzie golpeando con su codo a Kyo – por un momento olvidé que eres un idiota – contestó con una sonrisa el castaño.

- Pero aunque seas un idiota creo que ella te quiere mucho, solo tienes que acercártele más y olvidarte de tu orgullo – aconsejó el vigía a su capitán, basado un poco en su experiencia – tal vez uno de estos días, espero que mañana no se vista igual que hoy, me siento como Riko, no dejaba de mirarle las piernas jajaja – se burló de si mismo Ozzie.

Y después de esa inusual plática ambos regresaron a dormir esperando la mañana.

Temprano Rose llamó a todos a desayunar pues ya estaba haciendo una tonelada de Hot Cakes. Ozzie al salir del cuarto lo primero que vio fue a las chicas y en particular se fijo en como Anna vestía aún más destapada que el día anterior – _demonios se ve aún mejor, si le miro las piernas va a pensar que soy un pervertido – _pasó por la mente del espadachín.

Así todos se sentaron a desayunar, con una Rose feliz por tener tanta vida en su hogar – por cierto Anna puedes pedir todo lo que gustes – invitó la mujer a la rubia – bfrazas senoa (gracias señora) – dijo Anna con comida aún en la boca.

- Oye hermano, tu novia es linda aunque extraña – le susurró Flea a Ozzie – ella no es mi novia – estuvo a punto de darle un coscorrón el pelirrojo a su hermano cuando recordó a Kyo la noche anterior _"olvídate de tu orgullo" _– eh bueno, mejor hablamos de ella después – dijo el espadachín.

- ¿y cuanto tiempo estarán aquí? – preguntó Led – creo que hasta que el Log sea adquirido – respondió Sand y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo – entonces todavía tendrán que estar otra noche por aquí – indicó Lars – y luego se enfilarán al segundo cruce de Red Line con Grand Line supongo – dijo Rose.

Mientras tanto cerca de la costa, un barco bastante grande se acercaba a Maiden – Tiger, señor. Venga a ver el barco que está anclado en la playa de esta isla – avisó un marine a su superior. El pistolero salió a cubierta a verificar lo que le habían informado.

- según sabemos ese es el barco de los doble filo, la tripulación que asaltó nuestro barco en Water 7 para rescatar a dos de sus tripulantes – informó un marine a Tiger – entonces debemos anclar ahí – ordenó el ahora comodoro.

Al llegar el pistolero inspeccionó el barco y confirmó que en efecto se trataba del barco de dicha tripulación – muy bien, aseguren el barco, vamos a esperar a que regresen por él – mandó Tiger…

**Ahora si que se metieron en una buena. ****En el próximo veremos como salen de este problema y también veremos a que fue a East Blue la almirante Tashigi, además de una aparición más de un personaje que ya conocemos.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Prometo sacar a Hikari dentro de dos capítulos, muchas gracias por los ánimos. Ya esperamos el siguiente capítulo de tu fic!!**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****Sorry por tardar tanto, pero es para que te intrigues más XD, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos**

**Tsubasa.- Que bueno que te haya gustado, lamentablemente Sanji nos deja, aunque te aseguro que volverá a aparecer, i promise!, por cierto mi correo está en mi perfil. Hasta pronto!**

**LaEriel.- ****Hi nee-san, no te preocupes, como sea gracias por el review y si te intriga cada vez más el fic, es que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Y si, bueno que ironía que un mujeriego ahora sea tan celoso XD, ya leímos tu capítulo nuevo y por ahí está el review. En lo de Fairy Tail tendré que ver esa serie por que no la conozco XD. Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Igual que este tardará más o menos una semana en subir el siguiente, espero me disculpen, espero que les siga gustando el fic ahora que estamos a punto de llegar al nuevo mundo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	25. ¡Los atraparé!

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo veremos como los doble filo recuperan su barco, y al final tendremos algo muy pedido en los reviews, AnnaOzzie, así que espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿el segundo cruce? – preguntaron algunos al mismo tiempo – si, para pasar a la segunda parte de Grand Line, conocida como el nuevo mundo hay que cruzar de nuevo Red Line – dijo Rella - ¿pero como? – Preguntó Alí – mi madre me explicó que hay varias formas, pero no es fácil de explicar, cuando estemos cerca entonces lo entenderán mejor, incluso yo lo entenderé mejor – indicó Lina.

- Necesitarán buenas provisiones, mi chiquito¿seguro que tienen lo necesario? – preguntó Rose a su hijo – si mamá – contestó de forma desganada el pelirrojo – tal vez deberíamos revisar mejor – propuso Kyo.

- Deberíamos ir a ver cómo se encuentra el barco – sugirió Sand – no es mala idea pero… ¿Quién irá? – preguntó Riko – yo iré – dijo Lina - ¿puedo ir contigo Lina-neesan? Quiero ver su barco – pidió Led – claro que si – aceptó con una sonrisa la pelinegro – yo también quiero ir contigo mi linda morena – dijo Riko y Lina no se rehusó aún y con las miradas furiosas de Kyo.

Así los tres se dirigieron a la playa – no te enfades, llevan a una chaperona – le dijo Ozzie a Kyo para calmarle un poco el enojo mientras el castaño solo bufaba.

De cualquier manera no había razón de preocupación pues Lina hábilmente propuso que ambos tomaran de la mano a Led, uno de cada lado – que buena idea morena angelical, así parecemos una verdadera pareja – dijo el chico-lagarto – jejeje, creo que si – dijo nerviosamente la princesa pirata.

Así después de unos minutos estaba por llegar a la playa – alto, miren – dijo Riko al ver a la marina custodiando el Sea Wings - ¿crees que nos hayan seguido desde Water 7? – preguntó el peliverde – probablemente, y si la almirante Tashigi está con ellos será muy difícil recuperar el barco – respondió Lina.

- Mi hermano puede vencerlos, él es muy fuerte – dijo Led – en parte ella tiene razón, tenemos que volver con Ozzie y los otros, nosotros solos no vamos a poder – sugirió Lina – lo que tu digas querida – aceptó Riko y con cuidado de no ser descubiertos se alejaron rumbo a la casa de Ozzie.

----------------

- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que estar aquí capit…, digo comodoro? – inquirió un marine a Tiger – no deben tardar en venir a ver su barco, entonces los atraparemos – respondió el pistolero – ¿pero no sería mejor llevarnos su barco hasta los cuarteles y asegurarlo ahí? – preguntó de nuevo el subordinado – quiero ver que clase de piratas son, quiero atraparlos aquí y ahora – sentenció el otrora capitán ahora comodoro.

- ¡ya estamos llegando almirante, la isla está junto al frente de nosotros! – gritó un marine – excelente – solo dijo Tashigi en el único camarote de la pequeña embarcación.

Pronto el barco de la marina anclaría en Isla Conomi, la cual ya hemos visitado varias veces en esta historia. Los habitantes de esta isla y en especial de la villa de Kokoyashi tenían cierta aversión por la marina desde aquellos acontecimientos del Gyojin Arlong tan lejanos ya en el tiempo.

- ¡La marina está aquí! – un habitante anunciaba por las casas de Kokoyashi. Todos se sintieron intranquilos, a excepción de cierta pelirroja que solo estaba curiosa por saber que hacía allí la marina.

- Todos ustedes quédense aquí, si alguno baja se las verá conmigo – ordenó Tashigi a lo que nadie replicó. La almirante se adentró entonces en la villa buscando una casa en particular, de pronto vio sentada en el centro de la villa a la mujer que buscaba.

Se puso frente a ella entonces - ¿a mi me buscabas? – preguntó Nami volteándola a ver – sabes que si – respondió Tashigi y acto seguido Nami la llevó a su casa.

- pasa ¿quieres un café? – Invitó la pelirroja a Tashigi – estaría bien – aceptó la almirante al tiempo que sonreía. Así Nami fue a la cocina y Tashigi la siguió no sin antes tropezarse y dejar caer sus anteojos – maldición, es una vergüenza que a una vicealmirante le pase esto – mencionó la peliazul mientras Nami solo rió un poco.

La otrora navegante sirvió el café y se sentó en la mesa junto a Tashigi – y bien¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – inquirió la pelirroja – conocí a una chiquilla, está en una tripulación con un pelirrojo que usa dos espadas y escuché que era la hija del rey de los piratas – al escuchar esto Nami se sorprendió y se preocupó – al ver tu reacción puedo saber que es cierto – dijo Tashigi.

Nami se calmó entonces un poco – si, es cierto, ella es la hija de Luffy y mía – reveló – vaya – musitó la peliazul. Luego azotó la mano en la mesa – no se por que ustedes los piratas pueden ser tan afortunados – dijo la almirante.

Nami entonces se levantó de la mesa – ven, voy a mostrarte algo – la invitó la pelirroja y Tashigi fue con ella.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la playa, no tan cerca de Kokoyashi, llegaron entonces a lo que una vez fue Arlong Park, que con el paso de los años ya se había convertido en una playa y con un monumento en forma de árbol de mandarinas.

- ¿Sabes que es este lugar? – le preguntó Nami – parece ser un lugar conmemorativo de algo – trató de adivinar Tashigi – algo así – respondió Nami y se acercó al mar.

- pero para mi, es más que eso – dijo la pelirroja y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – aquí es donde me convertí en su número uno, aquí es donde supe que yo era muy importante para él – hizo una pequeña pausa Nami, recordando aquellos sucesos hace casi 30 años donde Luffy derrotaría a Arlong para salvarla.

- aquí también, mucho después fue donde concebimos a mi Lina, en esta misma playa – al oír esto Tashigi se sonrojó un poco – creo que hablé de más verdad – dijo Nami con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – perdón, es que hablar de él me pone triste – se secaba los ojos la pelirroja.

- me desvié un poco del tema, pero a lo que voy es que a quien hace cosas buenas, es lógico que cosas buenas le pasen después – explicó Nami – él hizo tantas cosas buenas en todo su viaje junto a nosotros, ayudó a tanta gente, y el destino le sonrió -

- pero es que él fue un pirata, el rey de los piratas – replicó Tashigi – ¡nunca vas a entender! – gritó la pelirroja – si hasta Smoker entendió que esa ridícula justicia de la marina esta mal ¿Por qué tu no? – siguió la que fuese navegante con su argumento.

- tal vez, pero si yo estoy en la marina es para hacerla mejor, es por eso que por lo pronto no atacaré a tu hija, y no lo hago como un servicio al rey de los piratas que para eso ya hay mucha gente en los tres poderes. Lo hago por que esa tripulación me trajo mucha curiosidad, y solo venía a confirmar si ella era tu hija – explicó Tashigi – y aunque no lo creas, con lo que me dijiste en esta playa valió la pena haber venido – se despidió la peliazul.

- oye, si vuelves a ver a Lina, dile que la extraño y que la quiero mucho – pidió Nami al tiempo que Tashigi se retiraba, la pelirroja se quedó en esa playa, tocando una y otra vez la arena, como si dibujara el rostro del legendario rey de los piratas

De vuelta a Maiden, Lina, Riko y Led volvía a toda velocidad a la casa de Ozzie para avisar lo sucedido - ¿Qué les pasa¿Por qué vienen tan agitados? – preguntó Sand – ¡el Sea Wings fue capturado! – comunicó Lina.

La princesa pirata entonces explicó a sus nakamas lo visto anteriormente – entonces tenemos que ir a recuperarlo cuanto antes – dijo Ozzie y obviamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Así todos se dirigieron a la playa para rescatar a su barco, sin plan alguno, simplemente le patearían el trasero a aquel que se hubiera metido con el Sea Wings.

Al llegar no tuvieron ninguna contemplación y se posaron frente a los marines que custodiaban la playa, pero un disparo frenó por un momento sus intenciones de atacar.

- Así que han venido, eso es bueno por que… ¡no los dejaré escapar¡los atraparé! – amenazó Tiger desde la proa del barco de la marina. Ozzie y Anna reconocieron entonces al comodoro como aquel que llevara a la herida arquera ante el pelirrojo cuando éste estaba capturado en Water 7.

- él te hirió bastante en Water 7, déjamelo a mi – dijo Ozzie y la arquera no le replicó pues la mirada del espadachín no se lo permitió. Al mismo tiempo los otros marines rodeaban al grupo.

- ¿me recuerdas preciosa? Creo que me debes algo – se dirigió Ochi a Lina - ¿Él fue? – preguntó secamente Kyo a la pelinegro – si, precisamente él – respondió la doctora y entonces el castaño se puso frente al capitán marine.

- Lo siento pero nuestro espadachín ya está ocupado, tú tendrás que pelear conmigo – se acercó Alí al otro capitán, Shindo – por mi no hay problema, el orden no importa – dijo el marine.

Al mismo tiempo, una chica salió del barco - ¿ahora si puedo entrar en acción señor? – dijo una chica morena, de cabello negro corto, de mirada no muy agradable y unas uñas muy largas – supongo que si, tu castigo terminó – mencionó Tiger.

- ¿castigo? – fue curiosa Lina – a veces los superiores son muy estrictos, creen que lastimar a compañeros con el fin de capturar piratas está mal – contestó la chica mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus largas uñas - ¡Sumire! Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y déjate de charlas – le ordenó Tiger.

A esa orden Sumire empezó a atacar, y al ser Lina la más cercana empezó con ella, pero la doctora pudo evitar el daño – pensé que serías pan comido, esto será interesante -

Mientras tanto, Riko, Rella, Anna y Sand se deshacían de los demás marines, sobre todo de los que tenían asegurado el Sea Wings.

Ozzie esquivaba los disparos de Tiger y no podía alcanzarle para atacar con sus espadas, mientras tanto Alí y Shindo estaban en una buena pelea y así también Lina y Sumire.

- te vas a arrepentir por haberle puesto un dedo encima – decía furioso Kyo a su rival - ¿un dedo? Le pasé toda esta mano por su bella pierna, es una lástima que no haya podido ser más – dijo burlón Ochi – no sabes la que te espera por hacerme enfadar – dijo el vigía.

Kyo dio una patada pero Ochi se transformó en una estatua y el ataque fue inútil. Acto seguido el marine retrocedió y se dispuso a atacar - ¡zou**(1)** embestida! – y al decir esto Ochi se lanzó contra Kyo y en el camino se transformó de nuevo en mármol.

- ¡Tekkai! – Kyo se protegió y el ataque del capitán fue infructuoso – fue como golpear acero – musitó Ochi al dejar su forma de estatua – bah, no eres más que basura – dijo el pirata y se dispuso a atacar.

Ochi se volvió de nuevo una estatua para protegerse, confiado en que nada le pasaría - ¡Shigan! – y Kyo hizo una agujero en la estatua. El marine no soportó el dolor y volvió a su forma normal - _¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? –_ pensó,

Al reincorporarse, Ochi no pudo ver a su rival y es que Kyo había usado el Soru y ya estaba al otro lado. Una ráfaga de golpes se vino hacia el marine, quien era incapaz de transformarse en estatua en ese momento.

- ¿De verdad eres capitán de la marina? – preguntó Kyo quien dejó de golpear por un momento, pero Ochi no respondió – no eres nadie – dijo el castaño y le lanzó un Rankyaku que dejó fuera de combate al marine.

Alí por su parte tenía a la defensiva a Shindo, y es que el alcance de su lanza era un factor a su favor, además el marine no era tan rápido como para evitarla por completo.

El cocinero fue paciente y espero hasta que la espada de su enemigo quedara entre dos de las cuchillas de su lanza-tridente. Cuando así fue Alí hizo girar su arma y la espada quedó atrapada.

Ahora se resumía a una lucha de fuerzas, pero Alí tenía la ventaja pues la palanca era mejor – _¡mi espada se va a quebrar!_ – pensó Shindo, y ahora le tocaba elegir en soltar su arma o dejar que se quebrara.

Eligió la primera opción y la espada salió volando, Shindo entonces se apresuró a recuperarla, pero perdió de noción a su enemigo, pues se había alejado. Gran error, pues Alí entonces lanzó la punta de su lanza y ésta se clavó en la espalda del marine quien cayó derrotado.

Lina al mismo tiempo continuaba batallando con Sumire cuando ésta le alcanzó a rasgar una pierna – no hay nada mejor que el sabor de la sangre – dijo la marine al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de la punta de sus uñas – entonces me dices que te gusta herir a la gente – inquirió la princesa pirata – hay pocas cosas tan placenteras – respondió Sumire.

Lina entonces atacó con velocidad a su rival, pero sus Sai eran repelidos por la uñas de Sumire – ¿demonios, de que están hechas esas uñas? – decía la pelinegro – no lo se, supongo que entre más personas mato, más fuertes se hacen, un beneficio adicional ju ju ju – rió la marine.

- no sabes nada, no eres más que una tonta ¿¡¡cómo te atreves a decir que lastimar a las personas puede ser un placer y que deja beneficios!!? Cuando se lastima a alguien no puede ser por que tú quieras hacerlo, sino por que estás obligada, por que hay algo que tienes que proteger – pocas veces había estado tan enojada Lina.

- Niña, tú eres la que no sabes nada. Para que tenemos entonces armas si no son para matar, estas uñas son la prueba – replicó Sumire mostrando sus "armas" – entonces me desharé de ellas – dijo Lina y se lanzó hacia su rival, pero ahora sólo daba ataques con una mano, estaba guardando su otra mano.

De pronto Lina vio que Sumire cruzó las uñas de ambas manos y las atrapó con uno de su Sai, y con el otro hizo palanca para hacer añicos las armas de su rival - ¡Mis uñas, mis preciosas uñas! – se hincó Sumire para desesperadamente tratar de recoger los pedazos y Lina aprovechó para noquearla con el reverso de los Sai.

Un marine, en un acto desesperado encendió una antorcha y se disponía a quemar el Sea Wings – nada de eso – dijo Anna y disparó dos flechas, una directa a la antorcha que hizo que ésta cayera fuera del barco y la otra al marine. Era obvio que los marinos de rango bajo no eran rival para la arquera.

Rella, que aún no es del todo experta con sus abanicos, tenía un que otro problema, pero era salvada por cierto lagarto – no te preocupes querida flor violeta, no te pasará nada mientras yo esté por aquí – presumía el peliverde, quien tampoco era pieza fácil para sus enemigos.

Tiger seguía disparando en contra de Ozzie hasta que éste se cansó y utilizó una técnica ya conocida en esta historia, solo que esta vez con dos espadas - ¡Phoenix Wind! – y las balas fueron detenidas por el feroz viento producido por las espadas. Ante la sorpresa de Tiger, el pelirrojo pudo acercarse al fin y poderle dañar un poco con su espada.

- sin duda eres un digno chico para la arquera – dijo un poco dolorido el marine - ¿de que hablas? – Le inquirió Ozzie – digo que ella eligió bien – contestó Tiger mientras sacaba su escopeta, cuyos disparos difícilmente serían detenidos por el viento.

Pero Ozzie evitó algunos disparos, otros los desvió con su Kanenori y recibió dos, uno en su brazo izquierdo y otro en el hombro derecho, pero de cualquier forma logró llegar hasta el marine y hacerle un buen corte en el pecho.

Tiger yacía en el suelo, bastante herido – supongo que ahora me matarás – alcanzó a decir – no tiene caso, además tu ayudaste a Anna en Water 7. Solo vete y llévate a tus hombres de aquí – dijo Ozzie – si no me matas ahora los perseguiré por todo Grand Line – amenazó el comodoro – supongo que será divertido ver como lo intentas, pobre diablo – se retiró el pelirrojo - ¡los atraparé, se los aseguró! – gritó Tiger.

Así los marines se fueron derrotados y nuestros nakamas recuperaron su preciado barco intacto, o bueno, casi… - ¡¡noooooo!! – se escuchó un grito desde la cocina y es que Anna había descubierto junto a Alí que la comida había sido robada – chicos, esto es peor aún – salió Rella de la despensa y todos preguntaron que era lo que pasaba – el dinero también fue robado – reveló la ojiazul.

- ¿Demonios ahora como haremos? – Dijo Sand – por lo pronto es mejor esconder el barco, no queremos que vuelvan a tomarlo – propuso Lina y todos le dieron la razón por lo que movieron el barco hacia una playa rocosa un poco lejos de ahí.

Luego se dispusieron a volver a la casa de Ozzie a descansar y pasar la noche. Llegando, Lina curó las no muchas heridas de sus nakamas y después de eso contaron lo sucedido a los padres del pelirrojo.

- tal vez no debería decirles, eso, pero ya me he hecho a la idea de que mi chiquito es un pirata. Cerca de aquí hay una isla casino, y pues supongo que habrá mucho dinero por ahí – explicó Rose – mamá, pero si tu siempre eres muy legal y todo eso – dijo Ozzie – pero todo sea por mi precioso adorado – contestó la mujer pellizcando ambos cachetes del pelirrojo – no debí haber dicho nada – se quejó el espadachín.

Después de acordar que se dirigirían a esa isla, se fueron a dormir, pero Anna fue detenida un momento por alguien – oye, Anna. Quiero pedirte algo – le susurró Ozzie desde una esquina - ¿de que se trata? – Preguntó la rubia – quiero verte a la 1 de la madrugada en el patio trasero – propuso el pelirrojo – ¿para que? – Se sorprendió Anna – tu solo ve – se despidió Ozzie.

Anna no estaba segura del todo, pero de cualquier forma fue, pero no encontró a nadie – _por que me dice esto si ni siquiera está aquí_ – se enfureció un poco la rubia, pero escuchó un ruido y vio a Ozzie bajando por una ventana.

- y bien ¿Qué es tan importante y secreto? – inquirió Anna. Ozzie no dijo nada, la tomó de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. La arquera no pudo evitar sonrojarse – hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte esto – dijo en voz baja el espadachín.

Anna estaba sin habla, muy sorprendida y avergonzada – demonios, las palabras correctas no me salen – se puso un poco nervioso Ozzie – yo…, yo te… ah que diablos – se deshizo de las palabras y mejor le dio un tremendo beso a su chica sorprendiéndola aún más pero a los pocos segundos ella también empezó a corresponderle…

**Creo que era lo que muchos pedían y digamos que lo adelanté un poquito a como lo ****tenia planeado pero estuvo bien. Ojalá que les haya gustado, y es que en realidad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, no se por que.**

**Nota.- Zou es por la fruta Zou Zou que comió Ochi**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Bueno si, como te platiqué, tengo un amigo al que su madre le trata así, y creo que de ahí me inspiré, XD, muchas gracias por el review y aquí Anna y Ozzie se acercan pero en serio.**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****Bueno, gracias por perdonarme XD, y pues Riko tendrá que hacerse a la idea que dos de "sus" chicas son para otros XD, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos.**

**LaEriel.- ****Hola nee-san, y si, la familia de Ozzie es algo extraña, pero al mismo tiempo muy común XD. Me da gusto que te siga gustando el fic, y pues no hemos coincidido por el msn, me gustaría que me dijeras a que horas más o menos entras. Bye**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Que bien que te agradó el capítulo. No he entrado mucho a fanfiction este fin de semana pero prometo echarles un vistazo a tus otros fics, sobre todo a los anteriores que no he leído. Ya esperamos ese capi de mezclando mundos y el siguiente de hormonas. Hasta pronto.**

**Arabasta20.- La escuela puede ser una esclavitud en ocasiones xDDD, pero pues así es la vida, y bueno lo de las actualizaciones, ya expliqué la razón, gomen, gomen. Nos vemos! Gracias por el review.**

**En el siguiente episodio conoceremos más a fondo a una Shichibukai. Una amiga me dijo que había repetido un nombre con ella y es que ya una de las piratas espadachines se llamaba Hikari, pero la verdad me gusta mucho ese nombre así que decidí volverlo a usar, por cierto, por si cualquier cosa no son la misma. La Schichibukai que veremos en el siguiente episodio es Kaze Hikari y la otra es Hikari a secas**

**También llegaremos a esa isla casino, después de todo, todos necesitamos dinero para subsistir xDD.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	26. Adiós isla de Maiden!

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo los doble filo se despiden de los padres de Ozzie y dejan Maiden veremos a un personaje muy especial, además veremos un flashback algo extraño e inesperado, espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Lo subí más pronto por que me desesperé de tenerlo ahi en la PC, y es que ya hacía buen rato que lo escribí. **

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Unos instantes después, el beso había terminado. Ozzie puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró despreocupadamente el cielo, Anna por su parte bajó un poco la vista, aún sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Ozzie… - musitó la rubia - ¿si? – Dirigió la vista el pelirrojo a los ojos verdes de la chica - ¿no es el último beso que me vas a dar verdad? – Preguntó Anna – pues por mi no, tanto tiempo pensé en darte el primero que sería algo tonto dejarlo así – respondió con amplia sonrisa el espadachín.

- ¿y que crees que digan los otros? – Dijo Anna – no lo se, aunque la verdad no me interesa – contestó Ozzie y besó de nuevo a la rubia. – Bueno tal vez debamos esperar el momento propicio para decírselos – propuso la rubia al separar los labios del chico – bueno, si tu quieres – acordó el pelirrojo.

A la mañana siguiente ya el Log estaba listo y nuestros nakamas se disponían a partir hacia la isla casino, aunque necesitarían algo de suerte. Dicha isla no estaba muy lejos, pero en Grand Line es fácil perderse.

- Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto – dijo Rose – si, pero así es la vida de los piratas querida, estar en una isla tanto tiempo no es para ellos – comentó Lars mientras la pareja junto a sus hijos pequeños acompañaban a la tripulación a la playa cercana donde habían escondido el Sea Wings.

Uno por uno se despidieron de los padres de Ozzie para embarcarse una vez más. – Deberías vestir un poco más tapada, te puede hacer daño – decía Rose – si señora, lo intentaré – respondió Rella.

- Chico, cuida que tus amigos no hagan tonterías -

- Si lo haré señora, siempre lo intento – se despidió Sand.

- Ten más cuidado con esas manos traviesas chico y pórtate bien -

- haré un esfuerzo, señora jejeje – prometió Riko antes de subir al barco.

- Gracias por esos platillos, próximamente intentaré prepararlos¡y habla un poco más chico! -

- yo debo agradecer señora, probaré esa salsa que me enseñó – se despidió cortésmente Alí.

- Chico, no seas tan cascarrabias y cuida de tu chica -

- si usted lo dice, está bien – dijo Kyo un poco sorprendido

- niña, eres un ángel. Se nota que tienes la D, sigue sonriendo siempre -

- muchas gracias señora, lo haré – le dio un abrazo Lina.

- Anna, cuida bien de mi niño, te lo encargo a ti más que a nadie, y espero verte en un futuro ¿escuchaste? -

- ah… si claro señora – sonrió la rubia un poco sorprendida.

Ozzie se acercó con su padre primero, pues éste le había llamado antes – hijo, suerte en tu viaje. Y se que Grand Line es muy grande, pero si llegas a ver a tu hermano, dile que siento haberlo tratado así en aquella ocasión y que puede regresar cuando guste – dijo Lars – claro papá, lo haré – dio palabra el pelirrojo.

- ¡buaahhh¡Otra vez mi chiquito adorado se va enfrentar los peligros del mar¿Pero verdad que se va a cuidar mi amor precioso¿Verdad que si? – decía Rose al momento que extendió los brazos hacia su hijo – si mamá – respondió sin muchas ganas Ozzie – abrázala, es tu mamá – lo regañó Anna desde el barco y el espadachín ya sin opción obedeció aunque el final no fue nada malo.

Así después de que el capitán subiera, el barco siguió su rumbo – ¡adiós, adiós! Anna-neesan, cuida a mi hermano – gritaba Led siguiendo desde la costa el barco – hermano, quiero ver a todos los tipos fuertes que derrotes – se despidió Flea.

Viendo alejarse el barco de su hijo, Rose se acercó a Lars – esa niña, Lina¿se parece mucho a su padre verdad? – Dijo – si, y aún así tiene un aire de su madre – asintió Lars y comenzaron a recordar una ocasión en que se toparon con el rey de los piratas y su navegante:

FLASHBACK

_Una pareja, Lars y Rose, hace ya casi 18 años, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Grand Line, lo habían pasado mal en su natal West Blue, a causa de problemas de dinero y pensaban hacer una nueva vida en una isla llamada Maiden. Tenían dos niños de 4 y 3 años, además de un bebé de apenas medio año de edad._

_Aún sufrían pues la granja que habían comprado todavía no empezaba a funcionar bien y el dinero escaseaba, de pronto un día pasaría algo que les cambió todo._

_En un paseo por la playa vieron acercarse a un pequeño velero, en este había un chico con sombrero de paja que tenía en sus brazos a una chica pelirroja – ¡¡oi, oi!! – gritó el moreno desde la barca con algo de desesperación. Lars y Rose fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba – ¿que pasa¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntó Lars – mi navegante está enferma – contestó Luffy casi soltando lágrimas mientras cargaba a una Nami inconciente._

_- ¡Dios mío! Ven, te ayudaremos, vamos a nuestra casa para que ella descanse – dijo Rose y rápidamente se dirigieron a la granja._

_- no es nada grave al parecer, solo tiene un poco de fiebre, veremos si se le baja con un poco de descanso – tranquilizó Rose a Luffy - ¿entonces se va a poner bien? – Sonrió el chico de goma – eso esperamos, por lo pronto pueden quedarse aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa Lars._

_Así pasó el día, Luffy no se despegó de Nami durante toda la tarde y cerca de la noche ella despertó – Luffy ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, ya visiblemente más compuesta la pelirroja – no te apures estamos bien, es la casa de una familia – explicó el moreno._

_Luego entró Rose a ver si Nami se encontraba mejor – que bueno que ya despertaste, y tu fiebre te ha bajado bastante – dijo al tocar la frente de la pelirroja – muchas gracias por cuidarme y aceptarnos en su casa – agradeció Nami – no es nada¿pero cómo es que se les ocurre navegar en Grand Line estando tú embarazada? – Cuestionó la anfitriona – lo que pasa es que nos dimos cuenta un poco después de entrar al océano – explicó la navegante._

_- lo bueno es que todo parece estar bien, tu fiebre fue seguramente por el cansancio, y por cierto¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó Rose acerca del embarazo – 4 meses – respondió Nami – vaya, aún te falta un buen tiempo, pero verás que pronto pasa – la animó la pelinegro – ah por cierto, yo soy Rose y mi esposo es Lars – se presentó – bien, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y ella es Nami – dijo sonriendo el rey de los piratas._

_- Oh, ya veo. Deben estar cansados, duerman lo que gusten, esta es su casa – dijo amablemente Rose y se retiró del cuarto._

_Después de eso Nami le dio un coscorrón a su chico - ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle nuestros nombres? Espero que no llamen a la marina – regañó la pelirroja – jajaja, no te preocupes, son buena gente, además ¿esos son nuestros nombres no? – respondió con sencillez y sinceridad Luffy sin que Nami ya le replicara nada._

_En el cuarto de los anfitriones, Rose le reveló la identidad de sus invitados a su esposo – vaya, es increíble que tengamos hospedados al rey de los piratas y a su chica – comentó Lars – hace poco vi que incluso los que dieran información sobre ellos recibirían una buena cantidad de dinero de parte de la marina – indicó la mujer lo que hizo pensar a ambos, pues su situación no era para nada buena y tenían que mantener a tres niños._

_- Pero ese chico no parece ser mala persona – dijo Lars – si, además ella está embarazada, es evidente que se aman, no nos han hecho nada malo, no tenemos derecho – estuvo de acuerdo Rose. Después de acordar no entregar a los mugiwara, la pareja se fue a dormir, mientras tanto en el cuarto contiguo, Nami dormía, pero Luffy pudo escuchar toda la conversación de los anfitriones._

_Al medio día siguiente el rey de los piratas avisó que se iban - ¿pero no es muy pronto? Nami podría recaer – decía Rose – no te preocupes, estaré bien – respondió la pelirroja – si es su decisión no los detendremos, pero podrían quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran – todavía invitó Lars – no, así está bien, debemos llegar a Arabasta – explicó Luffy y luego se despidieron para continuar con su viaje._

_- Luffy¿estás seguro? Tal vez nos hace falta un descanso – indicó Nami – no, es que no quisiera que por nuestra culpa ellos salieran lastimados – respondió el chico de goma – tienes razón, si alguien nos descubriera ahí, a ellos también les iría muy mal – comprendió Nami el actuar de su amado._

_- Es una lástima que se hayan ido tan pronto, pero bueno supongo que los piratas son así – dijo Lars entrando a su casa de nuevo – si, eran buenas personas, pero así lo decidieron ellos, bueno, creo que yo por mi parte iré a limpiar la habitación donde durmieron – se excusó Rose._

_De pronto se escuchó un grito desde la parte de arriba de la casa - ¡¡¡Lars¡Lars ven rápido! – exclamó fuertemente Rose. Lars subió rápido preocupado por el grito de su esposa - ¿qué pasa mujer? – Preguntó agitado – mira – indicó Rose un bolsa que había en una rincón de la habitación - ¿Qué es eso? – Inquirió el marido – esa bolsa tiene por lo menos 10 millones de Berries – reveló Rose._

_Los dos entonces vaciaron la bolsa que tenía oro al por mayor, su rostro se iluminó, pues con eso saldrían de su situación fácilmente y podrían sacar adelante la granja sin problemas._

_En el velero de nuestros dos enamorados ya Nami se había dado cuenta de que Luffy había dejado parte del tesoro en aquel hogar – ¿pero por que lo hiciste? Era mi tesoro – decía enojada la pelirroja – jajaja, no te preocupes, ellos lo necesitan más que nosotros, tienen que cuidar a tres niños, nosotros lo necesitaremos cuando nazca esta niña – indicó el moreno – y sigues diciendo que es una niña, estás muy seguro – dijo Nami ya calmada – si, ya verás que si es una niña…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya en alta mar los doble filo trataron de seguir un rumbo. – se supone que las vías del Umi Ressha **(1)** llegan hasta esa isla, entonces solo tenemos que encontrarlas – dijo Ozzie – pero no es tan sencillo, aunque tus padres dijeron que estarían cerca, en Grand Line es mil veces más fácil perderse que encontrar algo por casualidad y suerte – replicó Sand – no te preocupes, yo tengo mucha suerte, y Lina tiene la D. de la suerte, no hay problema – aseguró entre risas el capitán – eso que diablos tiene que ver – se rindió en su discusión el navegante.

Mientras tanto había un barco navegando, no muy lejos de ahí. Dicha embarcación era bastante lujosa y de buen tamaño, extrañadamente las velas estaban atadas y se movía a base de remos.

- ¿por qué tenemos que remar¿No sería más fácil desplegar las velas? – Preguntó uno de los remeros – ashh¿Qué te pasa? El barco se ve mucho más nice así, está de moda tener un grupo de remeros – respondió una chica que ya habíamos visto por aquí, se trataba de la Shichibukai Kaze Hikari (recuerden su tono de voz de niña rica y fresa).

- pero el mes pasado, según usted, estaba de moda tener velas enormes de color rosa – replicó el subordinado – ayy, ustedes no entienden nada de la moda. Es cambiante, no te puedes quedar atrás, ah y quiero que se den prisa, no toleraré llegar tarde a esa fiesta – regañó la pelirroja – pero la fiesta es en 3 semanas señorita – replicó en bajo tono el remero - ¿y cuanto crees que me tomará comprar un buen vestido, zapatos, ir con mis maquillistas, estilistas, manicuristas, pedicuristas, eh? – dijo Hikari a lo que ya nadie le respondió.

- ¡Hikari-himesama **(2) **– gritó el vigía – no soy princesa, eso fue la semana pasada, ahora soy una ojousama **(3)** – indicó la Shichibukai – ah… claro – se quedó un poco sin habla el subordinado, pero luego recordó lo que iba a decir – ah si, Hikari-ojousama, hay un barco cerca de nuestra posición, parece ser pirata - informó

Hikari entonces se puso de pié - ¿cómo es su Jolly Roger **(4)**? – Preguntó la joven – es una calavera roja con dos espadas cruzándola, una espada es más larga que la otra, señorita – comunicó el vigía – _mmm, entonces son los piratas de ese pelirrojo que derrotó a Shere, será interesante conocerlos _– pensó la pelirroja.

- Detengan el barco cerca de ellos – ordenó la chica – ¡a la orden, Hikari-ojousama! – gritaron todos los remeros y obedecieron la orden de la Shichibukai.

En el Sea Wings también advirtieron la presencia del extraño y lujoso barco – Ozzie, frente a nosotros se acerca un barco extraño – comunicó Kyo - ¿es pirata? – Preguntó Lina – no, no tiene Jolly Roger, ni tampoco es de la marina – dijo el castaño.

Poco a poco le barco se acercó al Sea Wings – muy bien, espérenme aquí, no me pierdan de vista – encargó Hikari y de pronto apareció en el barco de los doble filo a lo que todos se sorprendieron - ¿Quién es ella? – se puso en guardia Ozzie.

Kyo desde la torre creyó reconocerla – no puede ser – se dijo a si mismo y luego bajó a cubierta – no… ¿podrás ser Kaze Hikari? – Preguntó el castaño – ayy que emoción, si me conocen – dijo con euforia la pelirroja.

- ¿Quién es ella Kyo? – Preguntó Lina – ella es una Shichibukai – reveló el vigía. Todos retrocedieron un poco y sacaron sus armas – ayy no se sulfuren, si no tengo intenciones de hacerles nada – dijo Hikari – _por ahora – _luego pensó.

- ¿entonces que vienes a hacer aquí? – Inquirió Anna – solo quería ver que clase de tripulación son – explicó la pelirroja – vamos chicos, una dama tan bella no tiene por que ser mala – decía Riko prácticamente rendido por la belleza de la joven.

- Lindo barco, me gusta el delfín de proa – dijo Hikari paseándose por el Sea Wings – oye Lina¿eso quiere decir que quiere nuestro barco? – Susurró Sand a su compañera – no lo se, espero que no, aunque tiene uno bastante bueno, no es probable – contestó la doctora también en voz baja.

- ¡Muy bien¡Ahora respóndanme! – Gritó la Shichibukai y todos callaron - ¿cómo es que han llegado tan lejos¿Qué es lo que buscan? – Preguntó tranquilamente Hikari – ah… bueno… - algunos estaban un poco nerviosos con la presencia de una Shichibukai, entre ellos Anna, Sand, Riko y Rella. - ¡Ser el rey de los piratas! – se escuchó una convincente voz, de quien más sino del pelirrojo capitán.

- Vaya ¿así que están tras los 10 tesoros?, o sea que entretenido – dijo con jovialidad Hikari – supongo que quieren gloria personal – continuó la joven – tal vez, aunque si no hubiera ya encontrado dos tesoros diría que los 10 tesoros son mis nakamas – mencionó Ozzie viendo a sus amigos en especial a Anna - ¿de verdad? – Preguntó la Shichibukai - ¿y todos buscan la gloria de los 10 tesoros? – siguió su pregunta.

Los demás entonces se relajaron – yo quiero volver a ver a mi hermana y padre – dijo Anna – ver todas las especies animales del mundo y protegerlas – le siguió Sand – aprenderé toda la comida del mundo y haré que nadie vuelva a sufrir hambre – proseguía Alí – ser una doctora que aprenda toda la medicina del mundo y poder curar a quien sea – gritó Lina – limpiar el nombre de mi padre – mencionó Kyo – yo… yo quiero hacer un cruce entre Grand Line y los otros océanos a través de Calm Belt, para toda la gente no solo para la marina y el gobierno – reveló Riko – yo no deseo que haya ningún niño que tenga que vivir en la calle o trabajar para subsistir, quiero crear un orfanato tan grande que todos los huérfanos de Grand Line puedan vivir ahí – finalizó Rella.

- _vaya, es tan romántico, hace tanto que no veía a piratas así _– pensó Hikari al escuchar los sueños de nuestros nakamas – son piratas de verdad – les dijo – al llegar, tenía la intención de hundir el barco, pero no sin antes conocerlos mejor, no pensé que aún existan piratas como ustedes¡que nice! – prosiguió la pelirroja – entonces ¿Por qué siendo una Shichibukai te gustan los piratas, aún siendo como nosotros? – preguntó Lina.

Hikari sonrió entonces – yo siempre quise ser pirata, aunque mis padres nunca me querían dejar¿sabes cómo? Pero tenía un sirviente que siempre me contaba las historias de los mugiwara y yo quería ser tan cool como ellos. Pero después me di cuenta de que ya ninguna tripulación era como ellos y mejor me convertí en Shichibukai, así puedo hacerles ver quien manda a esos piratas tan nacos **(5)** – explicó la pelirroja.

- Bueno me voy, no tengo más que hacer aquí – dijo Hikari – espera querida preciosidad¿no aceptarías salir conmigo en alguna ocasión? – Invitó Riko a la joven – aquí vamos otra vez, no entiende – mencionó Sand – ayy si, sería súper mega nice – dijo la Shichibukai para la mayúscula sorpresa de todos – ¡siii, por fin una cita con una chica bellísima! – exclamó con euforia Riko.

Hikari entonces sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta - ¿tienes tiempo el 12 de agosto? – preguntó – ehh… pero estamos en octubre – dijo el peliverde – ay, del año que entra tontito, es que mi agenda está llena hasta esas fechas – indicó la pelirroja – bueno, supongo que si tengo libre ese día – se resigno el carpintero – muy bien, entonces lo anoto, _niño que se transforma en lagarto, 12 de agosto _– apuntó Hikari en su libreta.

- Muy bien, ahora si me voy, bye, bye, niños – y al decir esto la Shichibukai desapareció en un rayo de electricidad - ¿quién rayos es ella? – dijo Anna – su poder es la razón para que sea un Shichibukai, la _Goro Goro no Mi_ es una fruta muy poderosa – indicó Kyo – creo que mi madre me habló de un tipo que solía tener esa fruta, es extraño que ahora otra persona sea su usuaria – comentó Lina.

Ya dejando de lado a la Shichibukai los doble filo la hicieron todos de vigía para ver si podían ver algo, tal vez las vías o alguna isla – según mi papá la isla debería estar un poco al oeste de la dirección de la log pose – decía Ozzie – si, pero no sabemos que tan al oeste – replicaba Sand – no se desanimen, debemos encontrarla – animó Lina y justo en ese momento se escuchó algo esperanzador – creo que veo unas vías – indicó Kyo.

En efecto, aparecían las vías del Umi Ressha y poco a poco el barco empezó a seguirlas, luego apareció la isla frente a ellos.

- ¿ves? mi suerte y la de Lina se combinaron – dijo Ozzie y ahora Sand ya no pudo replicar nada, de hecho comenzó a pensar que tal vez era cierto – ahora si, vamos a hacer piratería – mencionó Lina mientras el barco se acercaba más y más a la isla…

**No puse ahora mucho de parejas, pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo lo haré, espero que les haya gustado el flashback y la aparici****ón de Kaze Hikari, y es que sólo iba a poner que los padres de Ozzie conocieron a Luffy y a Nami pero no quise dejar cabos sueltos y mejor decidí explicar como fue todo.**

**Notas.-**

**1.- Recordemos que el Umi Ressha es el tren que va sobre el mar, invención de Tom y sus Tom Workers.**

**2.- Himesama es princesa en japonés**

**3.- Ojousama es un**** título para una señorita de buena familia.**

**4.- Se le llama Jolly Roger a la bandera pirata del barco.**

**5.- "Naco" es una palabra que se usa aquí (no se en que otras partes) para nombrar a las personas corrientes, de la chusma y para nada "cools", todo lo contrario a lo que es Kaze Hikari, es decir, es como un antónimo de niña fresa XD.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Bueno, es que los doble filo ya tienen doctora, pero te aseguro que no tarda mucho en aparecer Chopper, y para Usopp si tardará un poco más, pero si aparecerá. ****En cuanto a lo de la segunda mitad, pues por eso voy a introducir el siguiente capítulo, y si no pues ya me inventaré algo. XD gracias por los ánimos.**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****Si, siempre he pensado en el personaje de Ozzie como alguien bastante extrovertido, pero pensé que en esa situación las palabras le sobrarían y lo mejor era actuar, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, gracias por el review, nos vemos.**

**LaEriel.- ****Hola nee-san, gracias por los halagos y ya te agregué con tu nueva dirección, y pues será difícil por que donde yo vivo son 7 horas de diferencia con respecto a España, pero espero que alguna vez coincidamos. Respecto a tus fics, ya empecé a leer el primero y le dejé su respectivo review, aunque me gustaría más que escribieras fics de One Piece XD. Nos vemos!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Que bueno que te guste el capítulo, me anima a seguir. Franky tampoco tarda mucho en aparecer, pero como le dije a Cele, Usopp tardará un poco más, ya esperamos el siguiente de Hormonas¡Hasta luego!**

**Tsubasa.- Ya verás que en los siguientes capítulos pondré más AnnaOzzie, me da gusto que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, lo malo es que bueno es una semana por capítulo, solo tenme paciencia XD**

**Arabasta20.- ****Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, me motiva a seguir de verdad. Y prometo poner más AnnaOzzie en capítulos siguientes ya lo verán. Que bueno que ya saliste con bien del año escolar, ahora sí a disfrutar de las vacaciones XD. Nos vemos!!**

**El siguiente capítulo lo haré un poco más de gracia que de peleas y otras cosas, e igualmente habrá un poquito de amor. Los doble filo tendrán que trabajar mucho en equipo para conseguir dinero, como unos piratas de primera XD, cuando hay necesidad, hay necesidad así que nuestros nakamas tendrán que hacerle a la "Ocean's Eleven" XD**

**Por cierto cualquier cosa que no entiendan sobre el fic háganmelo saber, por que a veces uno escribe asumiendo que lo que uno piensa los demás también lo entienden a la perfección, cosa que no siempre es verdad, así que por favor pido que cualquier duda me la hagan llegar.  
**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	27. Casino

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo Ozzie y su tripulación tendrán que trabajar en equipo para obtener dinero, el casino es su objetivo, veremos si lo logran, esperemos que si**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Pronto estaban ya listos para desembarcar en una costa algo escondida de la isla, llamada Atlantic. Desde ahí harían el plan para robar dinero. El gran problema es que a solo la mitad de nuestros nakamas conocían como es que era un casino. Ozzie, Sand, Alí y Riko nunca habían entrado a uno.

Entonces entre Lina, Anna, Rella Y Kyo empezaron a relatar todo lo que sabían acerca de estos establecimientos, para así darles una idea clara a sus compañeros y hacer que la operación tuviera por lo menos una probabilidad de éxito.

Sand entendió rápido y comenzó a elaborar el plan, todos lo escucharon y es que si en algo era bueno el navegante era en las cosas ingeniosas, así que su mayor oportunidad era seguir uno de sus planes.

Así, después de escuchar y entender los designios de cada quien todos se fueron a preparar para la noche, aunque algunos no estaban conformes con lo que les había tocado…

_Unas horas antes:_

_- Muy bien, entonces Rella será distracción 1, Riko distracción 2, Lina, Ozzie, Alí y yo, equipo 1 y Anna y Kyo equipo 2 – formó las unidades Sand - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron al unísono Anna y Kyo – no pienso hacer equipo con este amargado – se quejó la arquera – tampoco me agrada estar con esta arpía – dijo el castaño._

_Line tuvo que intervenir para calmar a su chico y a su amiga – ustedes son los que más experiencia tienen en esto de "espionaje", así que son la mejor opción, lo siento – explicó Sand._

Llegada la noche todos salieron cubierta para iniciar el plan. Lina salió con un vestido de noche color marfil, no muy escotado pero no tan discreto, Rella se vistió con un revelador y escotado vestido estilo chino muy entallado que resaltaba sus curvas y hacía que la ojiazul se viera espectacular. Anna estaba elegante pero con un traje sastre, nada de vestidos pues ella no se iba infiltrar propiamente a la fiesta, pero debía tomar precauciones de no verse como una pirata por las dudas.

Los hombres todos iban con traje y Ozzie y Alí con lentes oscuros. Riko esperaría en el barco pues él entraría después.

Anna y Kyo fueron los primeros en salir hacia el casino, vieron la seguridad y se escabulleron por el techo para entrar por una de las chimeneas, de ahí buscarían esconderse hasta recibir indicaciones e información de los otros desde pequeños den den mushi.

Luego siguieron Lina y Sand que iban como una pareja adinerada, aunque el único dinero que tenían era algo que los padres de Ozzie les habían prestado. Ozzie y Alí iban como si fueran los guardaespaldas de la pareja y Rella entraría separada de ellos.

A la entrada fueron detenidos por el encargado de la puerta - ¿qué vienen a hacer aquí? – Preguntó – ¿no es evidente?, vamos a apostar – respondió Sand hablando elegantemente (si este fic fuera en inglés diríamos que en con acento británico XD) sacando un fajo de billetes como si fuera mucho dinero (en realidad eran billetes de la más baja denominación)

- bueno está bien – dijo el hombre aún sin demasiada confianza - ¿sus nombres? – Cuestionó – yo… soy Sand… ino. Si eso, soy el señor Sandino – se sacó de la manga el nombre el navegante – ¿y la señorita? – preguntó el encargado – mi nombre es Nojiko – mintió Lina – y ellos son nuestros guardaespaldas – yo soy Smith, él es Muhammad – dijo seriamente Ozzie inventándole el nombre también a su callado compañero y tomándose su papel bastante en serio.

- ¿Nojiko? – preguntó Sand al entrar – así se llama mi tía – explicó Lina – ¿y tu de donde sacaste esos nombres? – inquirió el navegante a Ozzie – no lo se, solo se me ocurrieron – decía secamente el pelirrojo, tratando de parecer un verdadero guardaespaldas, aunque de pronto no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa a lo que todos preguntaron el por qué – lo siento amigo, es que nunca había visto un guardaespaldas tan flaco jajaja – se refirió Ozzie a su amigo Alí y luego fue regañado por todos – ah bueno ya, esa fue la última – y volvió a su postura de guardaespaldas.

- Lina, te ves preocupada – comentó Sand – vamos, no te preocupes, no nos descubrirán, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – aseguró el navegante – no, no es eso – respondió la pelinegro – ¿entonces? – preguntó el chico – me preocupa como se estarán llevando Kyo y Anna – dijo Lina.

Al mismo tiempo en un semi oscuro cuarto/bodega, la arquera y el vigía esperaban las instrucciones de sus nakamas. – mhpppp – sacó la lengua la rubia – eso es bastante infantil – comentó Kyo – mhpppp – volvió a sacar la lengua Anna para hacerle saber al castaño cuanto le importaba su comentario. Así de pesado sería la noche para ambos.

Poco después Rella entró al casino, su figura llamaba poderosamente la atención de los asistentes, varios se acercaban a ofrecerle un trago o a invitarla a jugar pero no aceptaba ninguna oferta, buscaba a alguien en especial. Después de mucho mirar lo encontró, era el jefe del personal de seguridad, un tipo bastante bajo (en contraste con sus subordinados) y nada agraciado.

Rella se acercó a él y como queriendo que lo escuchara comenzó a decir en voz alta – ayy, que mala suerte que no sepa jugar – el tipo al ver a mujer tan escultural decidió ayudarla – disculpe señorita, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarla – dijo con una sonrisa el bajito sujeto – ayy sería tan bueno que me ayudara señor?... – preguntó con voz seductora la ojiazul – ejem, ejem, Marlin, soy el jefe de la seguridad aquí – presumió.

- Aunque quizá me quiera invitar un trago antes señor Marlin – se sentó Rella enseñando su ya de por si tremendo escote – claro que si señorita – ya estaba Marlin rendido ante la belleza de la pelimorado – esa Rella sabe bien lo que hace – decía Sand – afirmativo señor – confirmó secamente Ozzie – te tomas muy en serio esto – volteó a verlo el navegante – en este momento soy un guardaespaldas, nada más – respondió el pelirrojo – si, si claro – le dio por su lado Sand.

- ¡Ah Señor Sandino, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía!, pero vaya que ha mejorado su aspecto, se ve mucho más joven – se le acercó a nuestro navegante un tipo al parecer aristocrático – ah… que tal – saludó nuestro nakama – mira nada más, hasta una novia tan joven te has conseguido, te has vuelto todo un galán, aún recuerdo cuando íbamos a jugar golf, pelonarte la cabeza te ha sentado mejor, después de todo ya estabas muy calvo jajajaja – relató el hombre

- Lina, sácame de esto – pidió Sand – ¿pero como? Si tú te metiste en este lío por inventarte ese estúpido nombre – respondió la pelinegro – cuando vi que en la lista de asistentes estaba tu nombre fui a buscar información, por que no te veía por ningún lado y es que no te reconocí. Vamos a la mesa, ahí están todos los chicos – invitó aquel hombre – ¿todos los chicos? – preguntó con nerviosismo el navegante quien ya era llevado a la fuerza por ese extraño sujeto.

- Miren nada más a quien me encontré – dijo a sus otros amigos Don Richard, el hombre que confundió a Sand con el verdadero Sandino. Los hombres no sabían de quien hablaba su amigo - ¡Es el señor Sandino! – exclamó Don Richard – vaya, tanto tiempo sin verle, seguro que se sometió a una de esas cirugías experimentales de la marina para verse más joven, y si que le funcionó – saludó otro hombre a Sand y poco a poco todos lo invitaron a sentarse y "revivir" los recuerdos del pasado.

- Si que sabe tomar señor Marlin – seguía hablando con voz sugestiva Rella – no se imagina todo lo que puedo beber – presumía el bajito – uy, me gustaría verlo – continuaba en su labor de seducción y el jefe de seguridad caía redondito.

- Tu guardaespaldas es genial Sandino – le decía Don Richard al navegante, y es que Ozzie se olvidó de su papel de esbirro y comenzó a socializar con esos hombres aristócratas entreteniéndolos bastante con sus extrañas pláticas. Lina estaba al tanto de que a su capitán no se le saliera ninguna tontería que pudiera delatarlos, mientras Alí seguía callado, aunque viendo en dirección a Rella, observando la labor de la pelimorado.

- Ay que aburrido, tengo hambre – musitó Anna y Kyo colocó su dedo en posición de Shigan - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la rubia – me protejo – respondió el castaño – ¿de quién? – inquirió la arquera – de ti, si tienes hambre eres capaz de comer lo que sea, incluso a mí – explicó Kyo.

- es obvio que las bromas no son lo tuyo niño bonito – le dijo la arquera – no era una broma, triturador de basura en forma de mujer, espera, creo que eso último si era una broma – respondió el vigía – me las pagarás cuando salgamos de aquí – amenazó Anna - ¿me atacarás con un eructo? – se burló Kyo ante la furia de la rubia – ya recordé por que hemos estado callados durante más de una hora – dio la espalda Anna al castaño.

Marlin por su parte ya estaba bastante dominado, tanto por los influjos de una belleza femenina, como los del alcohol – oiga señor Marlin, un hombre fuerte, guapo y valiente como usted debe saber todo sobre este lugar ¿verdad? – preguntó Rella – por supuesto primor (ya con voz de ebrio), no hay nada, ¡hic! De aquí que yo no ¡hic! sepa – respondió Marlin.

- de casualidad no sabe si aquí hay una caja fuerte, bueno siendo un jefe de seguridad tan precavido seguramente debe tener alguna – dijo la ojiazul – pero por ¡hic! supuesto ¿si no cómo podría proteger el dinero del casino? La caja fuerte del segundo piso es mi ¡hic! orgullo – revelo tontamente el sujeto – _bien, en el segundo piso, sólo me falta saber la combinación _– pensó la doble filo.

Entonces la pelimorado pasó uno de sus dedos por la barbilla del bajito – y seguramente usted es el único que sabe como abrir esa caja fuerte ¿verdad? Claro, si no hay nadie tan capaz y guapo – seducía Rella – por supuesto que soy el ¡hic! único, no podría confiarle a nadie que la combinación es 61-42-21-65-12 – dijo Marlin ya totalmente dominado por los influjos del alcohol.

- interesante, muy bien, debo ir al tocador, no tardo – se disculpó Rella e hizo señas a Lina que estaba un poco alejada de ella para que la acompañara, y ya en el baño de las chicas se dispusieron a contactar a sus nakamas. Anna de pronto escuchó su den den mushi pequeño sonar.

- Anna estás ahí? -

- Si aquí estoy -

- Muy bien escucha, la caja fuerte se encuentra en el segundo piso, la combinación es 61-42-21-65-12 -

- Comprendido, vamos para allá –

- Oye Anna – interrumpió Lina – ¿si? - preguntó la rubia – espero que no peleen ¿no lo han hecho verdad? – estaba preocupada la pelinegro – no…, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – aseguró la arquera y terminó la conversación por el den den mushi.

- ya escuchaste niño bonito, es hora de actuar – se levantó Anna dispuesta a salir del cuarto – no me des ese tipo de órdenes – se quejó el castaño – fuera bromas, amargadito, te guste o no yo soy la primera a bordo de la tripulación, y aquí vamos a trabajar juntos – lo encaró la rubia y el vigía sólo retiró la mirada con indiferencia - ¿no escuchaste a tu noviecita? Ella se preocupa mucho por que nos llevemos bien, así que por una vez, aunque sea por ella, hay que dejar de pelear – propuso Anna – bueno, poniéndolo así, creo que está bien – aceptó Kyo.

Así pues, salieron de ese cuarto, con mucho cuidado tratando de no ser descubiertos. Llegaron al segundo piso pero ahí se percataron de la gran cantidad de guardias que había, algo era seguro, la caja fuerte estaba cerca.

- ¿los destrozo a todos? – preguntó Kyo – no seas tonto, no sabemos la fuerza que tienen, además debe de haber alguna alarma, si golpeas a uno, tal vez otro la active – explicó Anna – mmm, difícil de aceptar pero tienes razón – expuso el castaño.

De pronto ambos vieron un botón rojo en la pared – vaya, ese debe ser el de la alarma, lo atacaré con una flecha, pero por las dudas hazte cargo de los que están más alejados del botón, ya que podría haber otra alarma – propuso Anna – espero que no te equivoques – dijo Kyo – yo nunca fallo, así que a las 3. ¡1, 2, 3! –

Anna lanzó una flecha al botón, destrozándolo por completo, mientras con algunos rankyakus, Kyo derribó a los que le había dicho Anna, los demás presas de la sorpresa, fueron pan comido para ambos – tenías razón, sí había otra alarma – indicó el castaño – no dudes de alguien que espió mucho tiempo cuarteles de la marina, esto no es nada comparado – presumió la rubia.

Así poco a poco avanzaron hasta llegar con los últimos guardias, que debido al soru de Kyo, ni siquiera vieron quien los derribó. – Ahí está, parece que es más fácil de lo que pensamos – dijo el castaño – no tanto, alguien viene – indicó Anna - ¡demonios! -

Otros guardias llegaron, ya que habían escuchado algunos ruidos en el segundo piso, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a todos sus compañeros inconscientes y heridos, y extrañamente había también dos jóvenes al parecer, también lastimados.

- ayyy – se quejó falsamente Anna - ¿Qué pasó? ¿vieron quién hizo todo esto? – preguntó el guardia – fueron dos tipos extraños, querían abrir la caja pero no pudieron – inventó la historia Kyo mientras los ayudaban a incorporarse.

- y otra pregunta ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – inquirió el otro guardia – ahh… bueno… - no supo explicar Kyo – verá señor guardia, aquí mi novio no quiere aceptarlo, pero es tan tonto, imagínese que se perdió y de paso me trajo consigo – expuso Anna.

- si fíjese que tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación y yo le decía "amor, por aquí no es", pero él terco como mula alegaba que no estábamos perdidos, ya sabe usted como son estos hombres a veces tan estúpidos jajaja – seguía mintiendo la rubia mientras Kyo sólo acumulaba más y más enojo.

- no, si bien me decía mi madre, "no aceptes a ese chico, no te conviene", pero ahí va una de tonta enamorándose de sujetos tan torpes ¿usted cree? – Aprovechaba la situación Anna para burlarse del vigía - ¡bueno ya!, supongo que estos hombres nos pueden mostrar el camino de vuelta al casino – terminó con la humillación Kyo, y es que los guardias ya estaban riéndose de nuestro nakama después de lo contado por Anna.

La rubia entonces se llevó la manó a su bolsillo del pantalón y encendió su den den mushi – bien, supongo que estamos listos para irnos de aquí – exclamó en voz alta, esta fue la señal que recibió Rella que seguía aguantando los desvaríos borrachines de Marlin, así que hizo una seña a Lina para que estuviera preparada.

En ese momento entró irrumpiendo la puerta un tipo bastante extraño, que de pronto se convirtió en lagarto, entrando entonces por la fuerza y alertando a todos.

Lo peor es que los guardias no eran suficientes, debido a las acciones de Kyo y Anna y no podía controlar al hombre-lagarto, que además estaba haciendo su papel de tipo ebrio. – Vaya, Riko actúa bastante bien – susurró Sand a Ozzie, mientras todavía estaban en la mesa de Don Richard y los otros hombres.- es hora de actuar también – dijo el pelirrojo.

- jefe, ¿cree que tenga que ir a detenerlo? – preguntó Ozzie en su papel de guardaespaldas – hazlo Smith, sácalo de aquí – ordeno "le señor Sandino" – si señor – asintió Ozzie y sacó su Mihara Masaie (la única que traía en ese momento) para enfrentar a su nakama.

Mientras tanto, Lina y Alí aprovecharon la conmoción para dirigirse al segundo, piso, gracias a las distracciones, no fueron vistos por nadie.

- Muy bien hombre lagarto, no causarás más terror – amenazó "Smith" – cállate, esta noche es de fiesta – respondió Riko con voz de ebrio. "Smith" entonces arremetió con el otro lado de su espada y derribó al carpintero – _muy bien, con eso basta, ahora él se levantará y fingirá huir – _se dijo en su mente Ozzie.

Pero inesperadamente el lagarto se levantó ya atacó al pelirrojo - ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó el espadachín bloqueando los ataques de su nakama, pero dejó de cuestionar cuando olfateó su aliento – demonios, estás ebrio de verdad – exclamó Ozzie y entonces se aplicó a fondo para derrotar al peliverde.

Al fin, en medio de consejos entre pelea de Ozzie, Riko recordó su parte del plan y huyó sin dejar rastro, y todo entonces vitorearon a "Smith", incluidos por supuesto Don Richard y sus amigos.

- señor Smith, es usted genial, un gran peleador – lo felicitó Don Richard – gracias señor – dijo en forma seria "Smith" – aunque es extraño que su compañero no lo haya ayudado, ¿que pasó con Muhammad?, ¿Eh Sandino? – cuestionó otro de los hombres.

Sand no sabía que decir pero fue salvado por su capitán – ¡no es posible, ese bastardo! – exclamó "Smith" - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sand – ¿no ve que su novia tampoco está?, ese desgraciado ya le tenía puesto el ojo a la señorita Nojiko desde hace tiempo – inventó Ozzie la historia.

- ah, ¿así que es eso? – dijo Don Richard – si, aunque no es de preocuparse, el señor Sandino puede conseguirse a mejores chicas – dijo "Smith" - ¿ah si? – dijo uno que todavía desconfiaba del "señor Sandino" - ¿Qué tal esa chica que está ahí? – señaló el mismo hombre a una mujer de entre todas.

- Ozzie y Sand voltearon a ver preocupados de quien se trataba, pero al verla, suspiraron pues la elegida era Rella – no es problema – dijo Sand y fue a invitar a Rella, ella aceptó pues Marlin ya estaba dormido víctima del alcohol y además sabía que se trataba de un plan de sus nakamas.

Don Richard y los demás quedaron anonadados de ver que una belleza aceptaba sin problemas la invitación del señor Sandino.

Lina y Alí, con el campo totalmente libre fueron hacia la caja fuerte y robaron bastante millones de Berries, para después salir de ahí y dirigirse al Sea Wings, para después dar un cañonazo, la señal de retirada para nuestros nakamas.

- Es una lástima pero tenemos que irnos – anunció Sand a "sus" amigos a lo que ellos se despidieron efusivamente, así el navegante, junto a Rella y Ozzie se retiraban del lugar, pero el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más.

- ¡Pobres diablos! ¡los piratas del doble filo los han robado! – gritó al momento de cruzar la puerta, así pues, tuvieron que huir a toda velocidad – eres un idiota, el escape estaba saliendo perfecto – regañó Sand a su capitán – jajaja es que no aguanté las ganas – dijo Ozzie – nunca se te quitará lo descuidado Akagami-kun – decía Rella riendo.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado agradable para ser el señor Sandino – dijo el que siempre desconfió de Sand de entre los amigos de Don Richard.

Pronto todos estuvieron reunidos en el Sea Wings, y zarparon lo más rápido posible, Anna se acercó a Lina y Kyo a Ozzie – ¿cómo es que te puede gustar él/ella? – dijeron al unísono.

Esa noche no durmieron, se dispusieron a celebrar con un brindis el éxito de la operación, todos a excepción de Riko que ya no quería beber – es que no me creí capaz de actuar como un ebrio si no lo estaba – reía el carpintero.

Rápidamente fue de mañana, y los primeros en cubierta fueron Ozzie y Anna – mira Ozzie, pronto nos toparemos con el segundo cruce de Red Line – indicó la rubia – si, pronto estaremos en el nuevo mundo – asintió el pelirrojo poniéndose a su lado.

- Me dijiste que aquel no sería el último ¿recuerdas? – dijo Anna – yo te dije que eso era si así lo querías – respondió Ozzie – ¿y tu que crees? – le dijo la rubia acercándole el rostro y el espadachín respondió besándola.

Pero la besó con tal ímpetu que ambos salieron del barandal y cayeron al agua – eres un tonto – le dio un puñetazo en la cara Anna a su chico mientras esperaban a que alguien les tirara una cuerda…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Puse una relación entre compañeros que no se había visto mucho, entre Anna y Kyo. Verán que pronto se tolerarán más XD. Quedé debiendo un poco más de romance gomen**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- ****Como te dije Chopper aparecerá, aunque no curando a los doble filo, ya lo verás. Hikari también aparecerá de nuevo y contará cosas interesantes. Gracias por el review!**

**Maravillante.- Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic, y pues es halagador que hayas invertido tanto tiempo en leerlo. Que bien que te agradó Hikari y pues espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****Y bueno, ya verás que la relación de Ozzie y Anna va a desarrollarse en los próximos capítulo, poniéndole un poco de descanso a la de Lina y Kyo. Y ya verás que no es la última ocasión en que personajes del fic conocieron a Luffy y a Nami. Nos vemos!!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Y verás que Franky aparece de una forma muy extraña y especial (como es él en realidad) Como siempre esperamos tus capítulos y agradecemos que leas los nuestros. Gracias por el review.**

**Tsubasa.- ****Es muy alentador escuchar que estás enganchada con mi fic, me pongo rojo XD, y trataré de seguir escribiendo cosas interesantes para que lo sigas hasta el final. Nos vemos!!**

**LoveLoki.- Ya, ya, que me sonrojo!, gracias por los halagos, me animan mucho, que bien que te haya gustado, y espero que lo sigas leyendo, besos y saludos.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la llegada al segundo cruce y también algo sobre parejas y romance, espero que les guste, sobre todo más de lo último.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	28. Rumbo al nuevo mundo

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo Ozzie y su tripulación se acercarán a Red Line, tendrán algunas pláticas interesantes y además tendremos el momento del juramento de la búsqueda de sus sueños, espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿Qué diablos hacían allí abajo? – Preguntó Sand a Ozzie y a Anna al sacarlos del agua – fue culpa de este torpe – señaló la rubia al pelirrojo – me dejé llevar por el beso – respondió el capitán.

- repíteme lo último – pidió el navegante - ¿lo del beso? – Preguntó Ozzie – así que no fue mi imaginación – mencionó Sand – ¡no puedes guardar un secreto! – Le dio un coscorrón Anna al pelirrojo – no era tan difícil de adivinar Anna-san – dijo Rella que estaba atrás de ellos.

- Se veía bastante claro diría yo – mencionó Alí - ¡Bien hecho! – Dijo entusiasta Lina – yo no lo quería ¡snif! Ignorar mi rubia adorada, pero parece que ¡snif! El capitán ha ganado tu ¡snif! Corazón – decía con sollozos Riko mientras que Kyo sólo sonreía.

- bueno ya, dejen de mirarnos así, después de todo no es nada tan extraño – estaba avergonzada Anna – claro que no es extraño – sonrió el pelirrojo y abrazó a su chica – ¡beso, beso, beso, beso! – invitaban algunos, sobre todo Lina y Rella, mientras Anna se avergonzaba más y más pero a su chico eso no le importó e hizo caso a los ánimos de sus nakamas y le dio un buen beso a la rubia.

Ya ella se dejó llevar y se dieron entonces, su primera muestra de amor frente a sus nakamas.

- ejem, odio interrumpir, pero ya estamos algo cerca de Red Line – dijo Kyo – vaya amigo eres un aguafiestas – le contestó Ozzie – pero tiene razón, ahora debemos pensar en como vamos a pasar – se llevó Sand la mano a la barbilla.

- Lina, dijiste que tú sabías como pasar ¿no? – Preguntó Anna – algo así, mi madre me explicó algunos métodos, pero hay algunos que no entiendo y otros que veo imposibles, por lo pronto lo que tenemos que hacer es desviarnos hacia algún lado de donde está apuntando el Log – explicó la pelinegro y sus nakamas entonces obedecieron.

- ¿Qué pasará ahí Lina-chan? – estaba curiosa Rella – hay personas, que se dedican a eso, sólo tenemos que alejarnos del centro de Grand Line, para evitar a los marines, ya verán que cuando encontremos a una, será muy extraño pero hay que confiar – dijo la doctora.

- Pero mi primorosa musa de cabello morado, tu ya has estado en la segunda mitad de Grand Line¿no es así? – Le preguntó Riko a su estilo a la ojiazul – si, pero jamás he pasado en un barco pirata, sólo en barcos "legales" por decirlo así – explicó Rella –

- yo igual, los barcos piratas son prioridad para la marina, pero eso no parece importarles que pasen otro tipo de embarcaciones – dijo Kyo - ¿y no sería mejor apalear a esos pobre diablos de la marina? – Propuso Ozzie – no seas idiota, los marines que están ahí son de rango capitán hacia arriba, y no dudo que haya algún vicealmirante – le replicó el castaño.

- ya no importa eso, mientras llegamos iré a comer algo – dijo Anna – supongo que tengo que cuidar la cocina un momento, además hace falta que la limpie – la acompañó Alí – yo te ayudo, Alí-kun – fue Rella.

Así uno a uno se fueron diseminando por el barco mientras la tarde avanzaba y poco a poco el pequeño monte en el horizonte que era Red Line ya se estaba convirtiendo en una gran montaña, pues cada vez se acercaban más.

Pronto la noche llegó y con ello la noche de dormir, el turno de vigilia nocturna prácticamente no existía, pues de todas formas Kyo casi siempre dormía afuera, Pero A Ozzie le gustaba cumplirlo de cualquier manera, puesto que el capitán debía ser "responsable", en realidad sólo le gustaba salir de la rutina.

Por lo tanto esa noche, como algunas otras serpia una buena plática entre capitán y vigía, otras que platicaban esa noche eran Lina y Anna.

- la verdad es que no se como es que te puede gustar ese chico – decía Anna – es que no lo conoces como yo – contestó Lina – bah, creo que pocas veces lo he visto reír – replicó la rubia.

- yo si lo he visto reír, lo he visto como es realmente – decía la princesa pirata – ¿a si¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó la arquera – bueno pues es muy tierno, y muy cariñoso. Con él me siento muy protegida, no se por que, además besa muy bien – rió al final la pelinegro.

- Vaya, pero es obvio que sólo lo muestra contigo – dijo Anna – eso me hace quererlo más, por que me hace sentirme muy especial para él, desde el principio noté que conmigo era diferente – explicó Lina.

- pero andas muy preguntona, me toca a mi – indicó la doctora – si tu quieres… - aceptó la arquera – Muy bien… - pensó en preguntar la pelinegro.

- ¿Qué te hace sentir Ozzie?, sé que es un buen chico pero ¿qué te hizo que te gustara? – Preguntó Lina – es un idiota – respondió Anna - ¿eh? -

- si, es tan idiota que es muy sincero, se que todas las cosas que ha dicho, no las dice por que si – explicó al arquera – cuando me decía machorra, era por que para él lo era, peor no se en que momento su impresión sobre mi cambió – decía la rubia.

- yo se que derrotó a Shere por mi, y ¡diablos! Esa confianza me tiene atrapada, es tan determinado – y Lina la escuchar eso sonrió – las pocas veces que mi madre hablaba sobre mi padre, tenía esos ojos, los que tú tienes al hablar de Ozzie – recordó la doctora.

- mmm extraño, creo que se me ve que me gusta, no me extraña que todos se dieran cuenta – dijo Anna – y me gusta mucho, además no está nada mal, sin playera ¡uff! – Se sonrojó la rubia - ¡Anna! – la regañó entre risas Lina.

- hay mucha plática – entró Rella la cuarto de Lina, que es donde estaban platicando ambas chicas – es una plática de chicas, únetenos – invitó Anna.

Cuando la ojiazul se sentó en la cama fue presa de miradas malévolas de sus nakamas, ambas estaban pensando que iban a preguntarle a la mayor de las tres.

- Oye Rella, teniendo un cuerpo así podrías tener a cualquier chico¿no hay nadie que te guste del barco? – le inquirió Anna y Rella no atinó en responder rápido pues se puso nerviosa con la pregunta de la rubia.

- Bueno es que… - no soltaba la oración completa la ojiazul – ja, creo que si te gusta alguien, aunque recuerda que hay dos apartados – dijo sonriendo Anna – bueno no podemos obligarla a que nos diga – indicó Lina – ¡claro que si podemos, vamos dinos quien! – presionó la arquera.

- Bueno, si hay alguien, pero él no me haría caso – reveló Rella – bueno seguramente no es Riko, por que él si que te haría caso, entonces todo queda entre dos más, a menos de que te guste alguno de nuestros chicos – dijo Anna – no, no es ninguno de ellos dos – respondió la pelimorado.

- ya entiendo, él tiene una chica ¿verdad? – Se puso más seria Lina – si, así es – respondió cabizbaja Rella. Anna volteaba a ver a todos lados sin entender los que sus nakamas si – díganme que pasa – pidió la rubia.

- Ustedes me contaron que cuando conocieron a Alí, en Strong Woods, el tenía una chica que era más que su amiga ¿no es así? – Dijo Lina – es verdad, esa niña Rumiko – recordó entonces la arquera.

- así es, él me ha platicado sobre ella, y se ve que la quiere, yo no puedo entrar entre ellos, aunque quiera – dijo Rella – supongo que es una situación difícil – indicó Lina - ¿y que es lo que encuentras en Alí? Digo, no está mal pero apenas si habla – preguntó Anna.

- Es que el me recuerda mucho a mi familia, el hace todo con mucho cariño, y además, al ayudarle en la cocina he podido hablar mucho con él y cuando me explica las recetas y los procedimientos lo hace con gran paciencia – y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – nadie en casi 20 años me había tratado como él – se limpió los ojos color azul.

- no te queda otro remedio que decirle lo que sientes, sino te vas a hacer más daño, estando junto a él sin que lo sepa – propuso Lina – tal vez tengas razón, pero no se como lo tome, tal vez lo ponga en una encrucijada – dijo Rella.

Y así las chicas siguieron platicando de lo suyo, y muchas otras cosas mientras el barco se acercaba más y más a su próximo destino.

Mientras tanto Ozzie subió a la torre donde estaba su nakama Kyo – sabes que es algo molesto que me despiertes así – dijo un poco molesto Kyo – jajaja, ni estabas dormido, no finjas – dijo Ozzie.

El castaño entonces supo que sería una noche sin dormir mucho con su capitán ahí – buen alboroto que armaste en la mañana – dijo el vigía – bueno es que ya tenían que saberlo bien todos – rió Ozzie – supongo que si –

- pero la verdad no se como te puede gustar esa chica – le dijo el vigía – es lo mismo que contigo y Lina creo – respondió el pelirrojo - ¿de que hablas? Lina es la niña más tierna del mundo, es muy bella, tiene un buen carácter, es la princesa de los piratas, no lo se, es perfecta diría yo – explicó Kyo.

- jajaja, sólo hablas así cuando es de ella – dijo Ozzie – la verdad es que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, nunca pensé que me preocuparía tanto por alguien, pero esa niña es mi vida – explicó el castaño.

- pero de cualquier forma no me explico como es que te gusta esa mujer – regresó Kyo a ese tema – je, es su fuerza, me inspira mucho, es muy valiente y decidida, su carácter se que es extraño, pero me atrae mucho, bueno menos cuando me golpea jajaja – explicó el pelirrojo.

- además puede llegar a ser muy tierna, sobre todo cuando no está en plan enojada jajaja y no me vas a negar que es preciosa – siguió Ozzie defendiendo a su chica – si se lavara el cabello, se peinara y se pusiera un vestido, tal vez me lo parecería – dijo el castaño.

- bueno se que no tiene esos hábitos de vanidad, pero así me gusta, por que es auténtica – decía el espadachín – le concedo mérito por eso – aceptó el vigía – pero el hábito que tal vez deberías de quitarle es comer como si la comida de todo el mundo se fuese a acabar – se burló un poco Kyo – jajaja, tal vez tengas razón – rió el capitán.

- de todas formas me da gusto que hayas encontrado una chica amigo – dijo con sinceridad el castaño – a mi también me da gusto por ti y espero que todo encuentren alguien con quien compartirlo todo – respondió Ozzie.

- pocas veces te escucho decir palabras tan profundas, pero de cualquier forma ¿tú crees que alguno de los otros sienta algo así por Rella? – Inquirió Kyo – no lo se, sólo se que a Riko le agrada bastante, pero no lo culpo¡esa mujer es una bomba! – Dijo Ozzie - ¿perdón? – Volteó a verlo con sorpresa el castaño – no me vas a negar que tiene un cuerpazo, ayer en el casino se veía demasiado sexy – relató el pelirrojo.

- Si, eso si es verdad, podría tener a casi cualquier chico que desease – indicó el vigía – se que Anna me mataría si escuchara esto pero la verdad es que a veces no puedo evitar verle un poco el escote – contó el espadachín – te has vuelto un pervertido – se burló Kyo.

E igual que las chicas, ambos amigos siguieron en su plática de hombres, hasta largas horas de la noche, donde el Red Line tomaba un color casi morado con el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente todos se prepararon para lo que venía, el cruce con Red Lina, frente a ellos el continente ya era una monstruosidad a la que ni siquiera se le vía la cima.

- debemos buscar personas sospechosas, por aquí cerca debe haber algunas, ellas serán nuestro pase al nuevo mundo – dijo Lina cuando de pronto Ozzie tenía levantada su espada hacia el cielo.

- ¿y ahora que? – Preguntó Sand – en ese mar se cumplirán nuestros sueños y anhelos, estoy muy emocionado – dijo el pelirrojo y la princesa pirata se le unió y levantó junto a él su Sai.

Acto seguido, Anna levantó su arco y flecha, Alí su lanza, Riko su mano convertido en lagarto, Kyo su brazo con su tatuaje de serpiente mostrándose, Rella sus abanicos y por último Sand su bazooka.

- ¡Capitán! -

- ¡Doctora! -

- ¡Primera a bordo! -

- ¡Cocinero! -

- ¡Carpintero! -

- ¡Vigía! -

- ¡Asistente! -

- ¡Navegante! -

- ¡Somos los piratas del doble filo y cumpliremos nuestros sueños en el nuevo mundo, nada ni nadie nos detendrá! – gritó Ozzie y vino el apoyo de sus compañeros.

En la isla de Cilos, el capitán Resho veía el cartel de la recompensa de cierto pelirrojo que se le escapó en West Blue, también notó que la rubia que lo estaba espiando también tenía una recompensa.

En Isla Tortuga, Lita veía que su hijo ya era todo un pirata – Sand lo está logrando ¿verdad madre? – Decía con entusiasmo Kemo, el hermano menor de Sand – si así es, el lo logrará si lugar a dudas – aseguró la orgullosa madre.

En Strong Woods la cocinera del lugar se daba un descanso para ver como es que él hasta hace poco cocinero de ese lugar estaba cumpliendo sus sueños – _Alí-san, espero que navegues por toda Grand Line y luego regreses_ – pensaba Rumiko.

Vivi Nefertari, la reina de Arabasta y su hija, Naoko veían como la princesa de los piratas ya se había hecho con una recompensa, al mismo tiempo Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Nico Robin y otros que habían sido miembros de los mugiwara veían el nombre de su Lina-chan en ese póster, que aunque no tenía el nombre completo (no tenía el Monkey D.) se sentían orgullosos que la hija del rey de los piratas siguiera a su padre.

Mientras tanto en Kokoyashi Nami jugaba con el mar como si eso la hiciera acercarse más a su hija.

Ikashiro temía tener que enfrentarse a la tripulación de la hija de su buen amigo, no quería romperle la promesa al rey de los piratas por ninguna razón.

En algún lugar de Grand Line, padre e hija de alguna forma tuvieron acceso a un póster de Wanted, el cual tenía en su foto a una chica rubia muy importante para ellos, una chica que aunque no lo supieran, estaba en misión para buscarlos.

Graff Drake, sonreía, sabiendo que su rival más importante para obtener los 10 tesoros y convertirse en el rey de los piratas era Ozzie. Akahige apostaba que su pelea final sería con el también pelirrojo.

La almirante Tashigi pensaba que esa tripulación traería cambios tan grandes como la de los mugiwara, la estaría observando detenidamente, deseaba ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar.

Los padres y hermanitos de Ozzie confiaban que su hijo lograría hacer algo importante en su carrera como pirata, Maiden pronto sería conocido como el lugar donde se crío el rey de los piratas.

El comodoro Tiger tendía como misión atrapar a como diera lugar a Ozzie, Anna y esa tripulación, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

La Shichibukai Kaze Hikari, sabía que se encontraría de nuevo con el pelirrojo y sus nakamas, y no sabía de que lado estaría en esa ocasión, el espíritu de los doble filo había renovado su fe en los verdaderos piratas.

Así, mágicamente, en ese mismo instante la mente de tantas personas se posó sobre Ozzie, Anna, Sand, Alí, Lina, Kyo, Riko y Rella, los doble filo, cuyo capitán sería el futuro rey de los piratas y cuya doctora era la hija del anterior rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy.

- ¡Jamás nos detendremos de soñar ni en el intento de alcanzar nuestros anhelos nos rendiremos, el espíritu de mi padre me enseñó eso, y se que él nos ayudará en esta travesía, por que la D. que tengo me une a él, y por que somos más que una familia por eso confío en que no fallaremos! – gritó Lina teniendo frente a ella el océano en donde su padre se hizo una leyenda…

**Fin… ja no es verdad, sólo es una broma cruel, fin sólo del capítulo, aunque si es el fin de la primer aparte de Grand Line**

**En este capítulo quise poner opiniones muy personales de los personajes (bueno de algunos), espero que me haya salido bien, sobre todo las de las chicas, por que bueno, nunca he estado en una plática de chicas XD**

**En el siguiente veremos como es que cruzan Red Line nuestros nakamas y ****al pasar tienen un encuentro más con un personaje ya conocido en este fic, espero que les agrade.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice para eso, para que se divirtieran leyéndolo, y me agrada que te hayas fijado en esos detalles de Anna y Kyo.**

**Maravillante.- Bueno es que Ozzie quería presumirles en su cara, lo que habían hecho, aunque eso significara poner en peligro el plan y lo de Sand, quien se imaginaba que habría un verdadero Sandino.**

**Nami-Haruno.- ****Claro que habrá más apariciones, y si!!, es justo como quería poner a Kyo y a Anna, como Zoro y Nami. Gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Que bueno que te haya gustado, me anima a seguir, y no te desesperes, ya pronto vendrá Franky, ya leímos el de Hormonas y esperamos el siguiente. Nos Vemos.**

**LoveLoki.- Aquí está la continuación, se que te hice esperar, gomen, pero al fin aquí está, espero que te guste, muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios.**

**LaEriel.- Me imaginé que en estas épocas estarías de vacaciones y lo de Ozzie, pues es su naturaleza y carácter y es lo que lo hace tan singular¿qué harían sin él? Nos vemos Nee-san.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	29. El cruce

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo daremos fin a la primera parte del fic e inicio a la segunda ya que entraremos a la segunda mitad de Grand Line, pero los problemas aparecerán de inmediato, bueno, como era de esperarse, espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

El Sea Wings batallaba contra la fuerza de las olas, pues éstas chocaban una y otra vez contra la enorme Red Line, el timón era sujetado por Kyo y Riko con el fin de no permitir una catástrofe.

- ¿Se supone que debe haber personas que nos ayuden? Eso es extraño – decía Anna – tal vez suene así, pero no te preocupes, no creo desconfiar de mi madre, se que algo habrá por aquí – contestó sonriendo Lina.

- ¿pero cómo puede haber personas en este lugar? Red Line es inhabitable – afirmó Sand – no te preocupes ya pasará algo que nos ayude – dijo Ozzie - ¿por qué estás tan seguro Akagami-kun? – Preguntó Rella – fácil, la mamá de Lina es Nami, la navegante de los mugiwara, ¿cómo no podría estar en lo correcto? – respondió el pelirrojo.

Y un segundo después de las palabras del capitán vieron por fin algo. En una parte de Red Line que tenía un poco de plano estaba una niña de cabello rubio corto, sentada a al orilla con sus pies colgando.

- Eso debe ser – exclamo Lina y el Sea Wings se acercó cautelosamente. – hola niña, queremos pasar al nuevo mundo, dinos como – pidió Ozzie - ¿cómo crees que ella va a saber? – Dijo Sand – le preguntaré a la abuela si ustedes pueden pasar – se internó en una cueva que había en la misma Red Lina.

- ¿lo ves? Si funcionó – presumió con una sonrisa Ozzie – hay que aceptar que es algo extraño que haya gente aquí – comentó Rella – en Grand Line te puedes esperar lo que sea – dijo Kyo.

La niña regresó seguida de una anciana, también de cabello corto un poco robusta – pueden tirar el ancla aquí, verán que no le pasará nada al barco, después vengan para acá – ordenó la vieja.

Los doble filo desconfiaron un momento, pero sabían que si había una oportunidad de cruzar hacia el nuevo mundo, ahí podría estar la clave, así que tiraron el ancla y fueron hacia esa pequeña "meseta".

Para su sorpresa y alivio, la anciana tenía razón y el barco estaba a salvo aún estando tan cerca del choque de las olas con Red Line, pero cuando voltearon al frente más aún se sorprendieron al ver una cueva bastante enorme, en donde la niña y la viejecita habían entrado.

Los doble filo entonces entraron sin saber que esperar, al hacerlo había un enorme horno cerrado y esferas de vidrio por toda la cueva – hola, yo soy Marie, ella es mi abuela, la _fabricante _– dijo la niña, la anciana sólo los miró con indiferencia.

- y bueno, nosotros queríamos saber si ustedes nos pueden ayudar a cruzar Red Line – dijo Lina – de que podemos, si podemos – dijo la fabricante – pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo – prosiguió – pero tenemos dinero – replicó Sand – el dinero no lo es todo chiquillo – respondió la anciana.

- óigame vieja, yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas y no me lo puede impedir alguien como usted – se puso enojado Ozzie frente a ella – espera Ozzie, debemos hablar – lo detuvo Lina - ¿y se puede saber cual es la razón por la que no quiere ayudarnos? – preguntó Anna.

- no tengo por que decírselas – se sentó la anciana en una silla – pero abuela, parecen buena gente – le dijo Marie – ya no importa, mejor vayan a buscar otra forma de cruzar Red Line, aunque van a necesitar mucha suerte si quieren conseguirlo – les habló la fabricante dándoles la espalda.

- tiene razón Ozzie, vámonos – decía Anna – al parecer no hay remedio – agachó la cabeza Rella - ¡no! No me voy hasta cruzar Red Line, en el nuevo mundo es donde voy a cumplir mis sueños, y no me voy a rendir tan fácil – siguió tercamente Ozzie - ¿qué clase de sueños puede tener un pirata como tú? – inquirió la anciana.

Ozzie esbozó su soberbia sonrisa – me parece que una vieja como usted no lo entendería – dijo – insolente, ni siquiera sabes nada de sueños – replicó la anciana ahora si volteando a ver al pelirrojo – usted que sabe de mi – la encaró el pelirrojo.

- Ozzie ya detente, no lograrás nada con eso – dijo Lina con preocupación – pero tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, tus padres cumplieron sus sueños en el nuevo mundo y nosotros debemos hacerlo también – recordó el espadachín – así que eres hija de sucios piratas como ustedes ¿eh niña? – sonrió con sarcasmo la fabricante.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – La tomó Ozzie de la blusa bruscamente – ¡déjame muchacho! – Se quejó la anciana – ¡¡los padres de Lina son los mejores piratas que han existido, ellos son los que me inspiraron a salir al mar, no se atreva a insultarlos!! – la soltó el pelirrojo.

Entonces la fabricante volteó a ver a Lina fijamente – sólo hay alguien que puede ser nombrado el mejor pirata que ha existido, si este chico dice la verdad tú eres hija de Monkey D. Luffy – mencionó la anciana - ¡así es! – reveló Ozzie.

La fabricante entonces sonrió – Marie, baja la plataforma – pidió – ¿entonces los vas a ayuda abuela? – Esbozó una amplia sonrisa la pequeña – bueno, no todos los días conoces a la hija del rey de los piratas – mencionó la anciana.

- Muy bien ustedes vayan al barco y cuando la plataforma baje lo suficiente acérquenlo a la cueva – les dijo la anciana y los doble filo obedecieron. Así cuando el barco estuvo en posición la plataforma subió de nuevo metiendo al Sea Wings en un apartado de la cueva.

- ¿qué es lo que va a hacer anciana? – Preguntó Anna – primero, está bien que me digan Sophie, es mi nombre, y segundo haremos la esfera para que el barco pueda cruzar – explicó la fabricante a los doble filo que sólo entendieron lo del nombre.

- más vale no preguntar y esperar, como dijo Ozzie debemos confiar en la madre de Lina – propuso Kyo recostándose en el interior de la cueva – yo estoy de acuerdo – sonrió Lina – si, era de esperarse tortolitos – se burló Anna – tal vez debería usar mi rankyaku para hacerte un corte y ver si tu cabello mejora – frunció el ceño el castaño – no peleen por favor – le abrazó el brazo Lina a su chico.

- ¿Tiene alguna cocina señora Sophie? – Preguntó cortésmente Alí – si detrás de ese estante hay una entrada, ahí es – mostró la fabricante – muy bien, entonces iré a preparar algo, ya casi es hora de comer – dijo el cocinero – yo te ayudo Alí-kun – lo siguió Rella.

- vaya, esta cocina es algo humilde – mencionó la ojiazul al entrar – me recuerda mucho mi hogar – dijo en voz baja Alí y remembró la isla de Strong Woods y a su querida Rumiko, pero Rella la interrumpió en sus pensamientos – Alí-kun ¿volverás a Strong Woods? – Preguntó la pelimorado – debo hacerlo – respondió el cocinero.

- si, lo suponía – volteó hacia otro lado Rella – es que después de que Ozzie se convierta en rey de los piratas, debo ver a una persona muy importante para mi – recordó Alí a su delgada cocinera – supongo que nunca la olvidarás ¿verdad? – No lo creo, no puedo pensar en algo que me hiciera olvidarla – se agachó Alí a tomar un sartén.

Pero al levantarse su rostro quedó sumamente cercano al de la ojiazul. Curiosamente ella le quedaba un poco más alta por los tacones pero sin contemplaciones la pelimorado le plantó un buen beso, corto pero tierno.

Al terminar Alí la miró extrañado – perdóname Alí-kun, yo…, yo no quiero que la olvides, es sólo… que… - y a Rella le empezaron a brotar lágrimas – no quiero verte llorar, no me gusta – la abrazó el peliazul – tu la quieres a ella, tu y yo no podemos, no quiero alejarte de ella – le dijo al oído la pelimorado – hoy vamos a hacer comida, en otra ocasión hablaremos con más calma – pidió Alí y Rella limpió sus ojos y comenzó a ayudar al cocinero en su labor.

Poco después la comida estuvo lista y junto a Sophie y a Marie, los doble filo tendrían su última comida en la primera mitad de Grand Line, la fabricante terminó rápido pues faltaba la parte primordial de su trabajo.

- Muy bien Marie, mete la plataforma al horno – ordenó la anciana y la niña obedeció al jalar una palanca – pero espere, el Sea Wings se va a quemar – quiso detenerla Sand – puede ser, si el barco y la tripulación no tienen una fuerza suficiente, el barco no soportará, pero al contrario, si a cada paso se han hecho más resistentes, sin duda el barco aguantará – explicó Sophie.

- Claro que aguantará – dijo Ozzie – el Sea Wings es muy fuerte, jamás nos ha dado problemas en todo el viaje, seguro que resiste – sonrió el pelirrojo viendo como el delfín que hacía de proa era lo último en entrar al horno.

- entonces comencemos – dijo Sophie y se sentó frente al horno, sosteniendo un tubo de vidrio que estaba introducido ya al fogón. Cuando la plataforma entró por completo, ella comenzó a soplar fuertemente – demonios, ¿como es que una mujer de esa edad puede soplar de esa manera? – Exclamó Riko – debe tener mucha práctica – señaló Anna.

Y después de un poco menos de media hora la anciana avisó que estaba casi listo, pero que ahora ellos tenían que entrar al horno – ¿oye Ozzie, esto no será como aquel cuento infantil donde esos dos niños se pierden en el bosque y luego una bruja se los intentaba comer? – le murmuró Riko a su capitán quien se quedó pensando un poco pero luego ambos recibieron un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡si serán idiotas, ya vamos! – Les dijo Anna – que suerte tienes al tener una chica tan fuerte además de bella Ozzie – ayy, eso si me dolió – dijeron los dos nakamas al ser arrastrados por la arquera rumbo al horno.

Marie entró junto con ellos para mostrarles. Se sorprendieron al entrar, pues el Sea Wings estaba rodeado casi en su totalidad por una esfera de vidrio, creada por los soplidos de la fabricante. – Impresionante – exclamaron todos y entraron al barco. Entonces Sophie empezó a soplar de nuevo y el vidrió empezó a completarse en esfera.

- ¡espere, anciana, no le hemos pagado! – gritó Lina – mi abuela dice que no es necesario, que está feliz de ayudar a la hija del rey de los piratas y al futuro rey también – se despidió así la chiquilla saliendo del horno – bueno, una vez más la princesita nos ha salvado – sonrió Anna.

La esfera estaba completa y en ese instante la plataforma empezó a moverse hacia fuera del horno, luego bajó hasta el mar. Se pensaría que la esfera flotaría, pero está tenía un contrapeso en el fondo, cosa que la hizo hundirse – ¿y ahora qué? – Preguntó Sand – ahora vamos rumbo al nuevo mundo – dijo emocionado Ozzie.

- Ábrela Marie – ordenó Sophie a su nieta – si, abuela – y la pequeña fue hacia otra de las palancas, pero esta era giratoria y entonces la hizo girar. Abrió una pequeña puerta y el agua comenzó a entrar por ahí, activando un mecanismo a base de energía hidráulica.

Pronto este mecanismo abrió una compuerta en las profundidades de Red Line que jaló el agua de la primera mitad de Grand Line hacia la segunda, junto al Sea Wings y los doble filo en él.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SOGOI!!!! – Gritaron los doble filo al pasar de tal manera hacia el nuevo mundo – ahora tenemos que subir a la superficie – dijo Rella – eso será fácil – sonrió Sand – tan sólo hay que soltar el contrapeso e inmediatamente tapar el agujero de donde estaba éste, así la esfera flotará – explicó el navegante,

- abuela, ¿crees que lo logren? – Preguntó Marie – si son como el rey de los piratas y si tripulación, no cabe duda. Y esa niña tiene mucho aire de su padre – sonrió la anciana.

Entonces Marie activo otro mecanismo que hizo cerrar la compuerta, para así dejar a los doble filo en un viaje sin regreso hacia el nuevo mundo, la segunda mitad de Grand Line…

--------------------------------------- Fin de la Primera parte -----------------------------------

Después de las maniobras propuestas por Sand la esfera subió rápidamente a la superficie, poco después el cristal fue roto en su totalidad por nuestros nakamas, y así el Sea Wings navegaba de nuevo – mmm, sufrió un poco en el horno, supongo que tendré que hacerle algunas reparaciones – comentó Riko.

- ¿y es grave? – Preguntó Anna – pues no tanto mi bella… novia de mi capitán, pero las partes metálicas están un poco endebles aún así que no debemos apresurarnos – explicó el peliverde recordando al mismo tiempo que ya no podía coquetear con las chicas como antes.

- vaya, así que este es el nuevo mundo, no se ve tan distinto – dijo Lina – pero lo es – se acercó Kyo – estas aguas son aún más crueles que las de la primera mitad, y aquí sólo hay personas fuertes, ningún fracasado se podría decir – relató el vigía.

Pasó un poco más de una hora y la isla señalada por el Log aún no se miraba en el horizonte – ¿cómo vas? ¿Ya podemos abrir todas las velas? – Preguntó Sand a Riko – el trabajo de un artista no puede ser apresurado, bueno tal vez por chicas lindas si, pero el caso es que me falta reparar la parte interna del casco, entonces estaremos listos – dijo el hombre-lagarto.

- ¡Comodoro, no lo va a creer! – Entró un marine al camarote del oficial de más alto rango del barco - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó – son esos piratas, los del pelirrojo y la chica arquera – comunicó el marine. El comodoro entonces se levantó y fue hacia cubierta, y en efecto, los doble filo estaban cerca de ellos.

- _Así que ese Ozzie y Anna están en el nuevo mundo, no se como lo lograron, pero no cabe duda que son piratas extraordinarios _– pensó Tiger - ¡muy bien, todos nuestros esfuerzos para seguir ese barco! – ordenó el pistolero y sus marines obedecieron.

- esto no les va a gustar – se escuchó Kyo desde la torre de vigía - ¿qué pasa? – inquirió Ozzie – es un barco de la marina y me da la impresión de que ya lo hemos visto – informó el castaño – entonces debemos huir a toda velocidad, en alta mar va a ser difícil defendernos – dijo Anna – pero Riko dijo que aún no podíamos navegar a máxima velocidad – replicó Sand – ya tendrá tiempo, desplieguen las velas – ordenó la rubia y los demás obedecieron.

El Sea Wings entonces comenzó a huir rápidamente, cosa que Riko sintió desde abajo y subió rápidamente a cubierta – esperen aún no podemos – dijo el peliverde – será para otra, nos persiguen Riko-kun – señaló Rella el barco marine.

- ¿aguantará? – Preguntó Ozzie – bueno en teoría debe aguantar sobre todo si las aguas no son tan bruscas, pero espero que no nos den con algún cañón – dijo preocupado Riko.

- escapan señor – decía el vigía marine a Tiger – no los dejen ir, máxima velocidad y preparen los cañones, ahora no se nos escaparán – aseguró el pistolero mientras los tiradores ya estaban a punto de tener en la mira al Sea Wings.

Entonces del lado de los piratas, Ozzie, Kyo y Riko se pusieron en la popa, esperando cualquier bala de cañón para así pararla. Mientras tanto Tiger ordenaba el fuego con el fin de hundir el Sea Wings.

Desafortunadamente para él, los tres doble filo estaba parando y desviando las balas con éxito – ¡todos los cañones, disparen! – ordenaba Tiger pero era inútil, su táctica no funcionaba, entonces sacó su rifle de detrás de su espalda para participar activamente.

Comenzó a disparar pero también sus balas fueron desviadas, por alguien más – no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada – dijo con una leve sonrisa Lina - ¿cómo es posible que esa niña desvíe mis balas con unos Sai? – Mientras tanto Sand Y Alí navegaban el barco con lo mejor que tenían.

- Es hora de ponerse serios – se dijo Tiger y sacó sus dos pistolas, que no eran tan poderosas pero si mucho más rápidas y comenzó a disparar pero de nuevo Lina las bloqueaba con éxito - ¿quién diablos eres niña? – Preguntó el pistolero – soy una doble filo y protegeré a mis nakamas – respondió la princesa pirata.

- vaya eso es conmovedor – agachó la cabeza Tiger – pero aún así debo atraparlos – dijo y bajó un momento de cubierta. Luego regresó con un cañón de mano – con esto debe ser suficiente – se dijo de nuevo.

Tiger entonces lanzó el pequeño cañón hacia arriba, hizo múltiples disparos con sus pistolas, tomó de nuevo el cañón y disparó. Ozzie, Kyo y Riko estaban demasiado ocupados con las balas de los cañones del barco y Lina bloqueaba alas de las pistolas de Tiger, inminentemente la bala del cañón de mano del comodoro se estrelló contra el Sea Wings.

Inmediatamente el barco desaceleró y era alcanzado por el de la marina – ¡miserables, el barco! Lo pagarán – dijo Ozzie y cuando el barco marine estaba lo suficientemente cerca tomó sus dos espadas con sus manos prácticamente juntas al frente – Nitoryuu, ¡¡_Heaven Beast's Clash_!! – y lanzó el golpe con las dos espadas al mismo tiempo.

El resultado: la proa del barco marine fue prácticamente arrancada, dejando la embarcación inservible y parando un momento la pelea. Un omento después se escuchó un aviso femenino – chicos, nos acercamos a una isla – comunicó Rella.

- ¿Estás bien Ozzie? – Preguntó Riko al ver a su capitán apoyado en una de sus rodillas – si, sólo que debo volverme un poco más fuerte para utilizar esta técnica, casi me arranco los hombros – respondió el pelirrojo. Los marines apenas se reagrupaban después del devastador ataque el espadachín.

Así pronto llegaron a la isla, una isla sumamente tropical, con ambos barcos muy dañados. Los dos bandos bajaron de su respectiva embarcación para hacer frente a la otra pero fueron detenidos – esperen, ¿no ven que los barcos están muy dañados, no se considera esto un empate? – se puso en medio Sand.

- Tiene razón debemos hacer una tregua hasta reparar nuestros barcos, no podemos pelear si uno de nuestros nakamas está herido – dijo Anna y los doble filo le dieron la razón – rayos consideran a su barco un amigo más, es tan conmovedor – casi lloró Tiger al escuchar esto – muy bien Anna, no pelearemos hasta repara el barco – aceptó el comodoro.

- ¿cómo es que conoce tu nombre? – Preguntó Rella – en Water 7 ¿recuerdas? – Respondió la rubia – vaya el informe de daños no es bueno, además del agujero de la bala de cañón, los acoples del casco se dañaron, tendremos mucho trabajo – regresó Riko de revisar el Sea Wings.

- Vaya tengo algo de hambre – dijo Anna – pero si acabamos de comer hace como 2 horas – dijo Sand – bueno, toda la pelea me abrió el apetito – respondió la rubia – el problema es que no tenemos mucha comida, aunque tenemos bastante dinero, espero que haya gente en esta isla – dijo Alí.

Anna de pronto fijó su vista en el bosque tropical a sus espaldas - ¿Qué es lo que ves? – Preguntó Lina – ¡delicioso, es un tanuki, creo que podemos comerlo! – y después de tomar su arco y flechas Anna se dispuso a perseguir al animal quien huyó al instante, un momento después Lina fue a seguirla.

- ¡no te escaparás, tengo hambre y no me van a negar la comida! – Decía la rubia que después de unos segundos atrapó al "tanuki" – mmm serás un tanuki delicioso – sonrió la arquera – soy un reno, y no quiero que me comas ahhhh – gritó la criatura – no me importa que hables, yo sólo tengo hambre – respondió Anna.

- ¡espera Anna, no le hagas daño! – Gritó Lina desde lejos – oye, oye no seas tacaña, puedo compartirte una pata o algo así – dijo Anna abrazando al "tanuki" – es que no entiendes – llegó agitada la doctora – él es Chopper-san, ¿verdad que lo eres? – inquirió la princesa pirata.

Anna soltó al reno entonces – si, yo soy _Tony Tony Chopper_ ¿y quienes son ustedes?...

**Y aquí está uno de los personajes más esperados, aunque su introducción será obviamente en el siguiente, ya verán que Chopper no ha cambiado mucho.**

**Y bueno One Piece aún está algo lejos del segundo cruce con Red Line así que decidí ya no esperar e inventarme todo, espero que me haya quedado bien, que al fin y al cabo el cruce submarino es una de mis teorías del pase hacia el nuevo mundo.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Te contesto aquí un review que me dejaste en el chibi. Tal vez nos ganaron el miércoles pero verás que mañana en la sub20 gana México, bueno eso espero, si no tendrás buenos motivos para burlarte de mi XDXD, gracias por los comentarios de siempre.**

**Maravillante.-**** Halagador que en medio de tus vacaciones te hayas dado tiempo de leer el fic, gracias por los comentarios y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Y bien pues aquí está el capítulo, como ves no estoy tardando tanto en estas vacaciones. Y pues ya te pusimos el review en mezclando mundos y esperamos el siguiente de hormonas.**

**LoveLoki.- ****Me sonrojo mucho con tus halagos, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir adelante y aquí está la continuación, de nuevo muchas gracias.**

**LaEriel.- Espero que mientras avance en Grand Line el fic mejore cada vez, es mi intención. Bueno muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos!!**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos que es lo que hace Chopper en esta isla y a un enemigo algo poderoso con un Akuma no mi ya conocida por nosotros, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	30. Suna que?

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo conoceremos al primer enemigo de cierto bando, y veremos una Akuma no Mi, ya vista por nosotros anteriormente, habrá algunas peleas aunque no muy largas, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¡Chopper-san, me da mucho gusto verte! – abrazó Lina con euforia al reno - ¿de donde conoces a este Tanuki? – preguntó Anna. Un momento después llegaron los demás - ¿qué es eso? – vio Kyo extrañado al doctor – es Chopper-san – respondió Lina.

A Ozzie le brillaron los ojos – ¿el médico de los mugiwara? Es el reno-humano más valiente que haya existido – dijo emocionado – bueno no creo que haya otros – dijo Sand – pero no hay duda de que es tan kawaii – sonrió Rella al verlo.

- Tonta, no me halagues, aléjate de mi – dijo el reno sonriendo y haciendo sus extraños movimientos – Chopper-san ¿qué haces aquí? – le inquirió Lina – pero ¿quién eres tú, cómo me conoces? – preguntó Chopper.

- vaya, no me recuerdas jiji, soy yo ¡Lina-chan! – reveló la pelinegro – ¿Lina-chan? ¿la Lina-chan de Luffy y Nami? – y después de que Lina asintió los dos se abrazaron.

- él es Tony Tony Chopper, y es el doctor de la tripulación de los mugiwara, él estuvo con nosotros mucho tiempo en Kokoyashi cuando yo era niña y me enseñó las primeras cosas de medicina que aprendí – seguía abrazándolo la princesa pirata – ¡¡es genial, es un reno-hombre, de los mugiwara, estoy en el cielo!! – decía Ozzie.

- entonces ahora si contéstanos, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió Lina – ah respecto a eso es mejor que se vayan de aquí – se puso serio el doctor - ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Anna – es que si quieren seguir su viaje lo mejor es que partan en cuanto se cargue el Log, esta isla de _Iruka no Uchi_ **(1)**, no pasa por buenos momentos – relató el reno.

- Te ayudaremos Chopper-san, dinos que pasa – pidió Lina - ¡no! Es muy peligroso para ustedes, lo que deben hacer ahora es irse – seguía Chopper insistiendo.

- No lo creo – dijo Ozzie con una sonrisa – no nos iremos de aquí sin ayudarte ¿verdad amigos? – preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo – a él no lo vas a convencer, Tanuki– dijo Anna.

- ¡Que soy un reno! Además ustedes no saben a lo que se enfrentan – dijo Chopper – por eso mismo, tú también debes estar en peligro si estás aquí, o te vas con nosotros o te ayudamos, pero me niego a dejarte aquí Chopper-san – amenazó Lina con determinación.

Chopper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – te pareces mucho a Luffy – le dijo y Lina también sonrió – y por eso se que ya no los puedo convencer de irse – siguió el reno – eso es cierto, vamos a ayudarte – rió Riko – cualquier enemigo de los mugiwara es también nuestro enemigo – indicó Ozzie y así Chopper empezó a llevarlos hacia el pueblo.

- debes decirnos cual es el problema – dijo Kyo – si, es cierto – asintió Chopper y tomó aire – hay una persona, muy poderosa en este lugar, llegó hace tiempo y tomó la isla junto con sus subordinados, las personas son lastimadas día tras día, él hizo huir a todos los doctores, pero yo me quedé. Debo ayudar a la gente – relató el doctor.

- no tiene ningún derecho, ese pobre diablo la pagará ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Ozzie – es _Maguro, _pero esperen... – era tarde, ya Ozzie se había ido y los otros comenzaron a seguirlo, pero el reno alcanzó a jalar a Lina.

- Lina-chan, no lo digo sólo por que si, ese tipo tiene una fruta del diablo – reveló el doctor - ¿y cual es? – preguntó la pelinegro - el tiene la…

- ¡Maguro, donde estás! – corría y gritaba Ozzie por el pueblo – si claro, va a salir a ver quien le habla para matarlo ¿no? – decía Sand – que escandalosos ¿qué quieren? – dijo un tipo que estaba acostado en la fuente de la plaza central del pueblo. Era un sujeto con cabello negro largo, pantalones blancos de tirantes con una boina blanca también y sin camiseta.

- ¿nos encargamos de ellos jefe? – apareció un tipo más grande que el anterior, seguido por otros 3 sujetos – no es necesario _Ron_, son unas basuras por lo que se ve – dijo con flojera el primer – como diga señor Maguro – contestó Ron.

- así que eres tú – musitó Ozzie y le atacó con la espada pero fue detenido por otra katana – no tan rápido niño – le dijo con una sonrisa – no era necesario _Joule _– replicó Maguro.

- no vine a pelear contigo, sino con él – señaló Ozzie a Maguro – cállate, no eres un digno rival para él – iba a atacarlo Joule, pero alguien se interpuso – no vas a detener que peleé con Maguro, cuando se lo propone ya no podemos detenerlo – dijo Kyo, deteniendo la espada de su oponente con su Tekkai.

Ron y los otros dos subordinados salieron al frente – yo me encargo de él – dijo Riko refiriéndose a un espigado y flaco sujeto de apariencia no muy débil – yo estaré bien con él – indicó Alí poniéndose frente a un tipo que agitaba una cadena – yo te ayudo Alí-kun – lo apoyó Rella.

- Eso nos deja con este raro, Sand – dijo Anna refiriéndose a Ron que tenía un Bo **(2)** bastante largo como arma – sólo falta Lina, ella ayudará a Riko – indicó Sand.

En ese momento Lina aparecía en escena – ¡Ozzie ten cuidado con él! – advirtió la pelinegro, pero Ozzie ya estaba tacando al perezoso Maguro.

Cuando su espada estaba por atravesar a Maguro, extrañamente, éste se tornó en una nube de polvo – tu vas a ser la primera niña – apareció frente a Lina y la tomó del brazo para dejarla seca por completo.

- ¡¡¡¡Lina!!!! – gritó con desesperación Kyo y quebró la katana de su rival para deshacerse de él rápidamente e ir con su chica - ¿qué diablos le has hecho? – preguntó furioso el castaño a Maguro – sólo le di una probada de la fruta _Suna Suna _– se burló.

- Maldito – musitó el vigía y lo atacó con todo lo que tenía, pero a la arena no le afectan los golpes. Ozzie lo atacó descuidadamente y terminó siendo víctima similar a Lina.

Mientras tanto Alí no hacía durar mucho al tipo de la cadena – no te preocupes Rella, yo podré sólo con él – dijo al momento de despojarlo de su cadena, para después herirlo en el pecho.

Tampoco fue muy difícil para Riko acabar con su rival y fue rápido a ayudar a Kyo. Ron fue un poco más difícil para Anna y Sand.

- parece que eres el único que vale la pena – dijo Anna – menos charla niña – respondió Ron y la atacó con el Bo – esto no será muy difícil – le guiñó el ojo Sand a la rubia quien entendió ahora lo que debía hacer.

Primero se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de Ron - ¡listo Anna! – avisó Sand ok, aquí vamos – acordó la arquera. El navegante había subido al tejado de una casa y desde ahí saltó, luego Anna lanzó una flecha en su dirección.

- ¡_Prison de Feu_! **(3) **– gritaron ambos y Sand lanzó fuego hacia la flecha. Fue tal la precisión de los dos que la punta de la flecha hizo partirse en 4 la columnas de fuego encerrando (y quemando un poco) a Ron. Su Bo fue inutilizado. - ¡Trois Fleche Lancer! – y Anna lanzó tres flechas de las cuales dos no pudieron ser esquivadas y se alojaron en el cuerpo de Ron, dejándolo derrotado.

Y al igual que los otros fueron rápidamente a ayudar contra Maguro, pero todos los ataques eran inútiles - ¡chicos! – llegó Chopper y todos voltearon a verlo – no podrán vencerlo a menos que… - el pobre Reno fue cortado por una columna filosa de arena.

- ese ataque fue directo a él, vino detrás de nosotros – dijo Kyo – claro, no podía permitir que les dijera como vencerme ja ja ja – carcajeó Maguro - ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó Anna – no te incumbe niña – respondió él.

- pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Ozzie – atacó con furia la rubia pero simplemente Maguro se convirtió en arena y luego en una nube de polvo por encima de ellos. Acto seguido cayó como una tormenta de arena encima de ellos.

Maguro era demasiado fuerte para ellos, todos estaban en el suelo después de recibir por más de 10 minutos una tormenta de arena continua. Anna que estaba en el suelo pudo distinguir algo importante – eso es… un aro rojo – alcanzó a musitar la rubia.

- Como nos dijo Sanji, debe ser un Red Cloud – apenas se levantaba Alí. Pero Maguro no dio tiempo a nadie pues rápidamente drenó el agua e los doble filo. Nuestra tripulación estaba vencida, aunque, faltaba uno.

Desde la primer tormenta Sand se había escondido en un barril con agua, saliendo sólo ocasionalmente a respirar, en una de esas ya con sus nakamas vencidos el Red Cloud lo descubrió.

- ¿Así que faltaba una rata más? No importa, los cobardes son mi especialidad – se burló Maguro. El navegante se avergonzó de ver como sus nakamas estaban en tan mal estado y el sólo había huido, le había sido más atractivo esconderse en un barril con agua que pelear junto a sus amigos.

- _¿Un barril de agua?, es verdad_ – se dio cuenta Sand de que el agua lo había protegido de la arena, no había tocado ni un grano el navegante – _así que es eso, entonces puedo derrotarlo, debo hacerlo por ellos – _pensó Sand al ver a sus nakamas a sus pies.

- los vengaré, te voy a vencer, lo que nadie ha podido lo haré yo – aseguró Sand – más bien lo que nadie ha intentado, son los primeros en desafiarme, por eso no me había dado cuenta de los débiles que eran estos – señaló a sus derrotados subordinados - ¿nadie, ni siquiera la marina? – preguntó el navegante.

Maguro cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa para después carcajear – ja ja ja ja ja ja, esos inútiles prefieren que les de una pequeña cantidad y dejarme en paz, aunque podría no darles nada y seguro que todo estará igual – explicó el Red Cloud.

- no puede ser – dijo en voz baja una persona que estaba detrás de una vivienda, viendo el combate, pero en ese momento salió – retira lo que has dicho, la marina no dejaría este lugar sin protección – aseguró Tiger que no hacía mucho que había llegado.

- ¿qué retire lo que dije? Es la verdad, tu marina está podrida, hay muchos capitanes que tienen acuerdos con nosotros, a ellos no les importa el bienestar de las personas, les interesa recibir su dinero o estar vivos – las palabras de Maguro calaron hondo en Tiger, sobre todo por que sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón.

Su mentora Tashigi mencionaba a cada momento ese tema – ¡ahh cállate! – arremetió el comodoro con disparos pero su Logia protegió al Red Cloud, que luego sometió al marine.

- En todos lados tu marina perjudica a las personas, en mi pueblo natal mataron a una familia sólo por que un hermano de ellos era pirata, pero se olvidan de pueblos como estos, el orgullo de la marina no existe más, no es ni siquiera un sueño, es un mito – se burlaba Maguro de Tiger a quien sostenía del cuello.

La chaqueta marine de Tiger cayó el suelo entonces dando la espalda hacia arriba - ¡¿justicia?! Ja ja ja – rió el Red Cloud al ver la leyenda de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta.

- ¡yo soy tu oponente! – gritó Sand – si tanto quieres morir primero… - soltó Maguro a Tiger y fue hacia donde Sand con toda velocidad dispuesto a atacar pero entonces el navegante soltó una ráfaga de agua desde su bazooka – miserable, ¿cómo sabías? – se detuvo el Red Cloud al verse imposibilitado de convertirse en arena.

Luego Sand lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego que apenas evitaba Maguro, aunque tampoco le hicieron mucho daño. Después el navegante disparó aún más agua y golpeó con su bazooka en el rostro a su oponente – este fue por Lina – luego vino incluso un puñetazo, con toda la fuerza que su ira por la caída de sus amigos le proporcionaba – ese por Ozzie –

Pero el daño no era demasiado y aún con el agua Maguro reaccionó – no seas tan presumido, eso no es suficiente – y comenzó a golpear al navegante. Sand estaba siendo vencido, estaba decepcionado que aún sabiendo la forma de vencer a su oponente no podía hacerlo.

Maguro se dio cuenta del mecanismo de la bazooka y rompió los tubos del tanque hacia esta, derramando todo el alcohol y agua – ahora en cuanto me seque, no serás más un estorbo – dijo el Red Cloud mientras Sand huía de esa posición.

- _Maldición, ahora si que estoy perdido, debo pensar en algo rápido _– se dijo en su mente el navegante cuando vio una de las armas de Tiger en el suelo – tiene que funcionar – se dijo y la tomó. Luego empezó a buscar un buen ángulo mientras Maguro que ya estaba por secarse, lo acechaba.

Vio Sand entonces el barril en el que minutos antes se había escondido – _sólo tengo una oportunidad _– pensó y "huyó hacia el callejón donde el barril se encontraba, poniéndolo entre él mismo y su oponente

- Es normal que ahora huyas, pero ¿sabes? Esa pistola no te servirá de nada – aseguró Maguro. Sand entonces disparó, ante el Red Cloud que estaba seguro de estar seco, pero la bala traspasó el barril y al ser de agua éste último, el proyectil se llenó de agua, y luego al inutilizar la logia se incrustó en el cuerpo de Maguro, justo en el pecho y cayó fulminado.

- eso… fue muy ingenioso – alcanzó a decir un herido Tiger – gracias – agradeció el cumplido el navegante mientras se dirigía a rociar agua en sus nakamas, quienes despertaron un rato después.

- ¡Chopper-san! – se apresuró Lina a ir a revisar al herido reno, después todos escucharon el relato del entusiasmado navegante, había vencido a una enemigo sumamente poderoso y estaba orgulloso.

- Deben quedarse aquí, las personas son buenas y seguramente les darán mucha hospitalidad después de lo hecho – propuso Chopper – eres tan kawaii – lo ignoró Rella y fue a abrazarlo y Chopper ya no pudo replicar – ahora que lo dices si es muy kawaii y pensar que pensé en comerlo – lo abrazó también Anna – si, siempre ha sido muy kawaii – completó el abrazo Lina – demonios, me gustaría ser reno – se quejó con una sonrisa Riko.

- En cuanto a l que dijiste no creo que sea prudente, los piratas no aceptamos la hospitalidad del pueblo. La marina no fue muy buena para protegerlos, pero seguro que será buena para castigarlos si nos ayudan – dijo Kyo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y Tiger sintió más herido su orgullo marine con las ciertas palabras del castaño.

- Es verdad, tú también estás herido – fue Lina con el comodoro – no es nada, no te preocupes – se levantó Tiger y se fue a la playa para reunirse de nuevo con sus tripulantes – también nosotros deberíamos irnos, ven con nosotros Chopper – dijo Anna – los acompañaré a la playa por lo pronto – ofreció el reno.

Entonces los doble filo fueron también a la playa prácticamente siguiendo a Tiger y cuando llegaron no les agradó mucho lo que vieron - ¡el Sea Wings! – exclamó Sand - ¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Rella – mis… hombres – dijo con decepción Tiger y cayó de rodillas pues el barco marine ya no estaba.

El Sea Wings se veía como un cascarón pues le faltaban muchas piezas, que seguramente fueron utilizadas por los marines para reparar el barco – ¡esos miserables, ni siquiera pueden respetar un pacto de hombres! – gritó enojado Kyo.

Tiger se sentía en su peor momento, abandonado por sus hombres, su moral estaba en lo más bajo, su confianza en la marina era ahora nula, su tripulación se había olvidado de él aún siendo el de más alto rango, mientras que unos piratas le habían ofrecido ayuda para curarlo.

Agachó aún más la cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar un llanto, todo en cuanto creía ya no lo veía más así, se quitó su chaqueta y la desgarró justo en medio donde tenía grabada la palabra "justicia".

- Tranquilo – escuchó una voz y sintió que alguien le tomaba las manos, era Lina – no puedo estar tranquilo, ahora estoy confundido a más no poder, mi ídolo, la almirante los dejó escapar en Water 7, hay infinidad de marines corruptos y ya no puedo más, no se puede limpiar algo tan podrido – seguí sollozando el comodoro – ha habido marines buenos y malos, aunque creo que últimamente más malos que buenos – indicó Lina – la justicia total no existe, hay que crear tu propia justicia, la que tus sueños te dicten – y al escuchar esas palabras Tiger sintió una revelación, pensó en que esa chiquilla tenía razón y entonces dejó de llorar – ¿entonces tu crees que se puede hacer justicia aún sin estar en el bando de la marina? – preguntó el marine a la princesa pirata – sin duda – contestó ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Ozzie, quien estaba un poco alicaído por la derrota y Anna recordaron que ese marine los reunió en un momento desesperado y que había sido uno de los rivales más honorables que habían tenido – Ozzie, ¿tú crees que…? – se volteó la rubia hacia él – Lina ¿tu que crees? – le preguntó el pelirrojo y ella asintió.

- Esta decidido entonces, vendrás con nosotros – casi le ordenó el espadachín a lo que Tiger no pudo evitar una mezcla de sentimientos – pero… yo juré perseguirlos a todos y atraparlos – dijo el pistolero – ella también y ahora mira – señaló Ozzie a Anna y luego la besó con sorpresa incluida para la rubia.

Varios rieron con la acción y Tiger vio un aura muy especial en esta tripulación, algo que había escuchado hablar de parte de la almirante Tashigi sobre ciertos piratas que ella había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo.

- mm, yo me encargaré de vigilarlo, no confío en los marines – dijo Kyo como aceptando el ingreso del pistolero – nos hace falta alguien que sepa con los cañones – rió Riko – entre más grande sea nuestra familia mejor – dijo Rella mientras Alí y Sand reían en aceptación.

Días después, con ayuda de Chopper, nuestros nakamas habían conseguido buen material en la ciudad, y el Sea Wings estaba terminado de nuevo, aunque ahora el color predominante era el rojo – eso fue en honor del cabello… - fue interrumpido Riko – vaya si que te inspiró mi cabello – dijo Ozzie pero el carpintero lo mandó a volar con un coletazo.

- ejem, ejem, decía, en honor del cabello de la chica que aceptó mi cita, aunque sea en el año próximo, Kaze Hikari – dijo orgulloso el peliverde – debimos haberlo esperado – dijo Kyo con ironía.

Chopper veía con fascinación a los nakamas de su Lina-chan – _no cabe duda que se parecen mucho a nosotros _– pensó el reno y se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba en buenas manos – debo regresar a la ciudad, luego debo partir de esta isla – dijo el reno.

- Deberías ir con nosotros Chopper-san – pedía Lina – peor ustedes ya tienen una doctora y una muy buena, yo debo seguir mi camino – dijo el reno - ¿tu camino? – inquirió la pelinegro – si, el camino de un doctor es curar a todo aquel que esté enfermo – explicó Chopper.

- Entiendo, entonces esto es otro adiós – lo abrazó Lina – nunca olvides de donde vienes Lina-chan, jamás olvides tampoco cual es el deber de un médico y quiero que tomes esto – le escribió algo en un papel - ¿Qué es? – preguntó la princesa pirata - no lo abras hasta que veas a Nico Robin – indicó el reno.

Y así los doble filo emprendieron el viaje con un nakama nuevo que próximamente conoceremos más…

**Tiger tenía contemplado meterlo mucho antes, pero no me dio tiempo ni se dieron las circunstancias, pero está bien que haya entrado aquí, ya veremos luego como es el carácter de este individuo, ya que no es del todo común, ya lo verán, por lo pronto aquí están sus datos:**

**Tiger**

**Puesto.- Tirador, pistolero, artillero.**

**Edad.- 24 años**

**Arma.- Armas de fuego**

**Estatura.- 1.80m**

**Color.- Gris**

**Animal.- Halcón**

**Comida favorita.- Pastel, pan y galletas con café o leche.**

**Mayor virtud.- Tiene sensibilidad**

**Mayor defecto.- Es muy, muy sensible **

**Ahora las notas.-**

**1.- Iruka no Uchi es algo así como casa de los delfines.**

**2.- Vara o palo largo de madrea utilizada en artes marciales japonesas**

**3.- Prison de Feu es Prisión de fuego en francés.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Claro que me gustó tu nuevo fic, es genial, me intriga esa niña pirata, bueno y lo de la viejita pues es que no sabía quienes eran los padres de Lina, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos!**

**Maravillante.-**** Bueno pues eso como lo había comentado, no lo tenía del todo planeado, pero ya no pude esperar a One Piece, que de cualquier manera parece que va para largo el cruce ahí. Y bueno lo de Rella ya verán que es lo que pasa con eso, creo que será inesperado, bueno eso creo. Gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Ya no tarda en salir Franky, no te desesperes XD, quizás en dos capítulos, gracias por el review .**

**LoveLoki.- ****Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y las flores, lo aprecio mucho de verdad y me anime a seguir. Como dije ya veremos un poco más adelante lo que pasa con Rella y Alí. Y ya esperamos tu siguiente fic, que será genial seguramente. Besos y saludos.**

**Tsubasa.- Muchas gracias, te agradezco mucho el apoyo y que leas periódicamente el fic, lo aprecio mucho de verdad, y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero y lo disfrutes, nos vemos!**

**En el siguiente capítulo ****aparecerá un personaje que… bueno prefiero dejar que lo vean ustedes mismos, será un capítulo que seguramente me gustará hacer mucho y espero que ustedes disfruten.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	31. Sueño del mugiwara

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo aparecerá un personaje que… ya lo verán, y además habrá una pelea de Akuma no Mi, que será buena (eso espero XD) espero que les agrade y pues hemos llegado al capítulo 31!**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Después de salir de Iruka no Uchi con un nuevo tripulante, la noche estaba por caer. A Ozzie, Anna y Sand les parecía que apenas había sido ayer cuando pensaban que esos camarotes no estarían llenos, pero ahora ya sólo quedaba una habitación vacía, se habían convertido en una tripulación numerosa y además bastante fuerte.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – se fue Ozzie a dormir un poco desganado – está algo desanimado por ser vencido tan fácil por Maguro – explicó Anna que también ya se dirigía a su habitación.

De hecho ya todos iban a sus cuartos para disponerse a dormir, y en esta ocasión nos concentraremos en la princesa pirata. Entró a su camarote, se quitó su blusa y falda para ponerse su ropa de dormir, se preguntaba si soñaría con algo, y casualmente esa noche lo haría.

Apenas se tapó con las sábanas y pegó su cabeza en la almohada, cayó rendida por el cansancio. Pronto, dentro de su mente empezaron a formarse imágenes, y más bien, un entorno. Eso a lo que llamamos sueños.

Se encontró en un barco, desconocido para ella, no estaba ninguno de sus nakamas por ahí, pero la pasividad del mar evitó que se pusiera siquiera nerviosa. Se recargó en el barandal para observar el agua azul del océano que llevaba al barco en su viaje.

Sin que ella lo notara otra persona llegó a recargarse en el barandal – es genial ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Lina. Ella volteó a verlo, era un chico moreno, muy parecido a ella, con chaleco rojo y un sombrero de paja – si, es lindo – dijo con sorpresa la pelinegro.

Y pronto reconoció a ese chico, no cabía duda, y es que aunque jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida, lo podría reconocer sin problemas - ¿Papá? – preguntó Lina, él sólo sonrió y la tomó de la mano – ven – la invitó y la llevó a la proa del barco.

- Este asiento es lo más genial – la subió a la cabeza de cabra que tenía por proa la embarcación – es cierto, es increíble sentir desde aquí el mar – contestó la doctora mientras era abrazada por el chico de goma.

– Lina… - musitó Luffy - ¿si? – preguntó la chica – no, es que sólo quería pronunciar tu nombre – sonrió el rey de los piratas – esto… ¿es un sueño verdad? – agachó un poco la cabeza Lina – mmm… creo que si, espero que no despiertes en un buen rato jajaja – respondió el moreno

- Tu tripulación es genial, tienen de todo y ese chico pelirrojo es gracioso jajaja – dijo Luffy – si, son mi familia ahora – volteó a ver a su padre la princesa pirata – pero aún nos falta mucho para ser como la tuya, ustedes tuvieron las más grandes aventuras – indicó Lina.

- Y este barco lo sabe muy bien – bajó Luffy de la proa y luego bajó a su hija de ahí para enseñarle el barco, desde el timón, la cocina y los árboles de mandarinas de su madre. – Vaya, no puedo creer que esté en el mismo barco en el que iniciaron sus aventuras – decía admirada Lina.

- Bueno, vámonos – dijo Luffy - ¿A dónde? – preguntó la doctora – vamos a divertirnos – contestó el moreno y le puso el sombrero de paja a su hija. Pronto, ya no estaban en el Going Merry, sino en una ciudad conocida para ambos.

- ¿Water 7? – musitó Lina al ver los canales de la capital de agua – si, esta ciudad es genial ¿verdad? – dijo con entusiasmo Luffy – pero, papá, en esta ciudad… tu… - Lina agachó un poco la mirada – no pienses en eso ahora – el rey de los piratas tomó de la mano a su princesa y la ayudó a subirse a un yagara.

- ¡Vamos! – ordenó el chico de goma al flotante animal y éste se apresuró a pasear con velocidad por los alrededores de la ciudad – ¡waaaa, genial! - levantó los brazos la pelinegro viendo a su alrededor lugares de los que había escuchado de niña como la compañía Galley-la o el famoso aserradero # 1.

Una y otra vez Luffy le señalaba lugares conocidos de la enorme ciudad, mientras Lina se sorprendía cada vez. Ambos abrazados disfrutaban del paseo como si fuese uno familiar en domingo.

- ¿Te gusta la ciudad ahora? – le sonrió el rey de los piratas – si, creo que ahora si – miró con admiración a su progenitor – pero no creas que será el único lugar al que iremos, este sólo será el primero ¡vamos! – y el moreno la tomó de la mano y la hizo saltar del yagara.

A pesar de que hasta hace sólo unas horas (aunque en realidad era un sueño) nunca había pasado tiempo con su padre, ahora confiaba plenamente en él y sentía un cariño desbordado hacia el rey de los piratas.

Después de saltar del yagara, no cayeron en los canales de Water 7, sino en la cabeza de un dinosaurio - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó con sorpresa Lina – en otra isla divertida, se llama… mm… ¿el jardín botánico? No, el pequeño… mmm… - no recordaba el nombre el moreno - ¿Little Garden? – remembró Lina uno de los relatos de su madre.

- Si, así se llama, vaya nombre complicado shishishi – rio Luffy al saltar de una cabeza de dinosaurio a otra, mientras que Lina lo seguía – jajaja, eres más valiente que Nami, al menos en estas cosas – dijo el chico de goma – creo que tal vez – respondió la doctora.

- Pero tu mamá si es muy valiente – se puso un poco más serio Luffy – si ella me hubiera dejado sólo en este mundo, como yo lo hice con ella, no lo hubiera soportado – relató el moreno – con respecto a eso – Lina se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo – gracias, tú nos diste vida y seguridad a nosotras dos -

- Era mi deber, como podría ser tu papá si no podía protegerte – le pasó la mano por el fleco del cabello, dándose cuenta de que era igual al de su querida pelirroja y luego le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Vámonos! – estiró su brazo Luffy, y mágicamente llegaron al reino de Sakura, con una gran nube rosada en la cima de sus picos, y con personas trabajadoras y con fe en un buen mañana, Lina tampoco conocía el lugar pero si había escuchado relatos sobre él.

- Ayyy, hace frío – se abrazó Lina a si misma – ¿a si? – preguntó Luffy y unos segundos después comenzó a temblar – ¡es ciertoooo! – reaccionó a pesar de su lentitud cosa que hizo reír a su hija. Ambos se abrazaron para calentarse un poco

Llegaron cerca del pico principal del reino – ¿es cierto que subiste ese pico cuando mi mamá estaba enferma? – quiso saber la pelinegro – shishishi, si, teníamos que conseguir un doctor a como diera lugar, y esa anciana vivía en lo alto de esa montaña – relató el rey de los piratas mientras su hija lo miraba con cada vez más admiración, al fin lo conocía de verdad. Muchas personas decían que era el tipo más rudo que había existido, pero a veces era torpe e infantil, y eso le gustaba más a Lina, puesto que toda aquella gente que pensaba le pertenecía la memoria del rey de los piratas no lo conocía realmente, y ahora ella tenía la oportunidad.

- Papá, ¿cómo es que venciste a tantos tipos tan fuertes y poderosos? – preguntó Lina. Le resultaba algo difícil de creer que su padre, como lo veía en esos instantes fuese una persona tan fuerte como para haberse convertido en el rey de los piratas – es que ellos le querían hacer daño a mis nakamas, o querían interponerse en mis sueños, nadie se puede atrever a hacer eso – dijo Luffy.

- Entiendo, sólo hay que pelear por las cosas importantes – admiró aún más a su padre la princesa pirata, y más que nunca ahora, quería seguir sus pasos a como diese lugar.

- Papá – lo llamó la doctora - ¿Qué pasa? – le prestó atención el moreno – yo, te prometo que conseguiré esos diez tesoros, junto con Ozzie, Kyo y los demás y también conseguiré mis sueños – la aseguró la pelinegro a su padre.

Él sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la chica – no esperaba menos, entonces ahora vamos a un lugar que te encantará – le dijo y luego la tomó de la mano una vez más, ahora para flotar en el aire, parecía que estaban volando, de pronto ya no estaban volando sino cayendo y pronto aterrizaron en algo bastante suave.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – casi cayó de espaldas la pelinegro al ver el paisaje – ¿genial verdad? – sonrió el capitán pirata - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Lina sin recuperarse del asombro – ¿tu mamá nunca te habló de este lugar? – le inquirió Luffy – est… esto es… ¿Skypiea? -

- Shishishi, si te habló de aquí, esta isla del cielo es lo máximo – dijo Luffy mientras ayudaba a su hija a internarse en Upper Yard desde las nubes cercanas. Verían el altar del sacrificio donde el Merry había sido atrapado en aquella ocasión, el Milky Road que cruzaba todo el bosque, como el Giant Jack crecía de nuevo y la ciudad antigua, Shandora.

Luego se encontraron frente a frente con la enorme campana de oro – esta campana es impresionante, más increíble de lo que escuché de mi mamá – tocaba el oro Lina con sus propias manos – oye papá, ¿qué es eso? – señaló la chica el poneglyph.

- mmm… pues sólo Robin puede leerlo, mencionó algo de esta cosa cuando estábamos cerca de Raftel, creo que algo del antiguo rey de los piratas, pero ya no me acuerdo de que se trataba jajaja – intentó explicar Luffy – comprendo, debe ser algo importante -

Y ahí frente a la campana, Luffy comenzó a contar mil y una historias que Lina no conocía, ya que su madre no le hablaba tanto del rey de los piratas como de toda la demás tripulación, además él le agregaba aquello detalles tontos que Nami había omitido pero que de la boca del chico de goma sonaban sumamente graciosas.

La princesa pirata, era una chica alegre y siempre optimista, pero la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era sin igual, conocer realmente a su padre, y pasar tanto tiempo con él fue algo renovador para la doctora, y aunque en su interior sabía que no podía ser real, no le importaba, en momentos no deseaba despertar nunca.

El atardecer llegaba a la isla del cielo y la pelinegro aún con el sombrero de paja, lo disfrutaba abrazada de su padre. Pero cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, vino una oscuridad completa, sólo había una brillante luz.

Luffy la vio e hizo una mueca. Luego tomó el sombrero de la cabeza de Lina y se lo puso, para después ayudarla a levantarse - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada la doctora – es que ya debo irme – respondió el moreno – fui muy feliz de verte niña, es decir, Lina – le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente para después retirarse caminando hacia la luz.

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡no te vayas, quédate aquí, no quiero que te alejes, jamás te había visto, fue muy poco tiempo! – pedía con desesperación la princesa pirata pero Luffy aún queriéndolo, no se detenía y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos miel de la pelinegro – por favor papá, si no puedes quedarte, si te es imposible, al menos… al menos… ¡llévame contigo!! ¡llévame! -

En ese momento Luffy se detuvo y regresó a donde estaba Lina, pero su rostro no era de alguien contento. Se puso frente a ella y la chica vio como su padre estaba bastante enfadado, luego apenas vio venir el golpe de la mano del moreno hacia su mejilla.

Luffy se agachó para quedar a la par con su hija – papá, ¿por qué? – Lina se tomó con la mano la mejilla enrojecida. El chico de goma la tomó de los hombros – ¡jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¿me escuchaste? ¡jamás! – la regañó fuertemente.

Lina no entendía lo que había dicho mal – llegarás a donde estoy yo, pero no antes de cumplir tus sueños, así que no digas que quieres ir conmigo ahora, no me decepciones – dijo el rey de los piratas y la abrazó – lo siento, tienes razón papá – respondió ella y lo abrazó también.

Ambos se pusieron de pie entonces – sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no importa que pase, trataré de cuidarte – le aseguró Luffy – lo se, perdóname por hablar así y gracias, mi vida es la tuya, tengo que entender eso – se secaba las lágrimas la pelinegro.

- Adiós, nos veremos de nuevo, bueno eso creo – Así Luffy se despedía de su hija al pasar del otro lado de aquella luz blanca, y entonces Lina no pudo contener más su llanto, y en ese momento despertó de nuevo en su cama del Sea Wings.

Pero ni ahí pudo contener sus lágrimas, y no sólo eso, sino que el llanto fue más intenso y escandaloso, entre lágrimas, la pelinegro seguía llamando a su padre, el sonido llegó hasta la torre de vigía donde Kyo dormía.

El castaño despertó y se percató del llanto de su chica - ¡Lina! – se dijo a si mismo y bajó a toda velocidad de la torre para ir al camarote de la doctora, temía que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, pero la encontró en su llanto sobre la cama.

- Lina, soy yo, dime que pasa – entró el vigía a la habitación, pero esta no paraba de llorar, así que se apresuró a abrazarla. Ella sintió el cálido abrazo del chico y se calmó un poco, los demás pronto llegaron a ver lo que le pasaba a la princesa pirata quien ya dejaba poco a poco de llorar.

Cambiamos de escena, ahora a una región del Grand Line cercana al calm belt. – Hikari-ojousama, ya pronto estaremos en North Blue – le informó el líder de remeros a la sofisticada Shichibukai – ashh, no entienden, me di cuenta de que aún soy una inocente y joven señorita, así que por ahora llámenme "chan" – explicó la pelirroja.

Ya no respondían, se acostumbraban a las excentricidades de la joven, pero poderosa chica. De pronto el vigía notó algo extraño – señorita Hikari-chan, hay al parecer un barco, y hay algo brillante en su cubierta, su jolly roger es una calavera que tiene un sol de fondo – anunció.

- _Extraño, no conozco ningún jolly roger así, ¿serán novatos? Lo mejor es no confiarme _– se puso sería la Shichibukai - ¡acérquense a ese barco! – ordenó y sus hombres le obedecieron.

Mientras el barco de la pelirroja se acercaba la luz se extinguió, pero extrañamente había varios hombres en cubierta, la Shichibukai hizo que sus hombres encendieran lámparas para poder observar mejor.

En total eran 6 – ¿quién es el capitán? - preguntó Kaze Hikari – pues no soy yo, pero deberías hablar conmigo niña bonita, me gustan las chicas tan bellas como tú – habló un sujeto que tenía hilos en sus manos – ¡cállate torpe, es obvio que no es una chica común, si sólo piensas en la carne no serás más que un mediocre – lo calló su compañero, un pelirrojo con una pequeña barba.

- Supongo que tú eres el capitán – dijo Hikari – en efecto señorita, pero creo que no ha tenido suerte, se ha topado con los piratas de Akahige – indicó el pelirrojo – _¿Akahige? Ese es el pirata del que habló Zoro _– recordó la pelirroja – hombres, no se metan en esta pelea, yo actuaré sola – ordenó la Shichibukai a sus subordinados.

- Así que la niña piensa que puede sola contra nosotros – le lanzó Dart, él de los hilos su ataque pero ella se esfumó convirtiéndose en relámpago – por eso te dije que eres un torpe, debe ser la famosa Shichibukai, Kaze Hikari – reveló Graff Drake, es decir, Akahige – entonces nosotros no somos rivales para ella – se hizo hacia atrás Lun Rao, el primero a bordo y así lo hicieron los otros.

- Derrotar a una niña mimada que es de los perros del gobierno me hará muy feliz – empezó Drake a usar su Akuma no Mi - ¿una Logia? Zoro estaba en lo cierto – se dijo la pelirroja. Akahige empezó a atacarla pero ella usó su propio poder par escapar.

Ambos utilizaban sus mejores ataques pero la naturaleza logia de los dos, los protegía – _¡Lluvia Goro Goro!_ – gritó Hikari y una lluvia de relámpagos comenzó a caer en los alrededores, los dos barcos estaban haciéndose pedazos, pero los rayos no le hacían nada al sol en que estaba convertido Drake.

La lluvia de relámpagos seguía mientras centellas de fuego y electricidad seguían viéndose, Hikari no demostraba ser una niña mimada pelando de tal forma, quizás ya 100 o más sujetos habrían caído derrotados por ella en esos instantes, pero no Akahige, que tenía una poderosa Logia.

- ¡Espere señorita Hikari-chan, nuestro barco está siendo destruido! – anunciaban los hombres de la Shichibukai – Drake, tú y ella están haciendo pedazos el barco, ya deténganse – pedía Gob, otro de los Akahige.

Pero nada era escuchado por ambos peleadores, quienes estaban concentrados sólo en acabar con su rival, pero los rayos no sufrían ante el excesivo calor, ni el sol ante la implacable electricidad, parecía una pelea entre dioses.

- Maldita sea, no eres nada mala, pero esto acaba aquí. ¿Acaso sabes de la energía que libera una explosión de un sol? Acaba con todo, nada sobrevive – explicó Akahige – también se que cuando un sol explota, su energía se agota – sonrió Hikari – es cierto – también sonrió Drake.

Así Akahige comenzó a reunir energía en su cuerpo – ¡demonios, todos al agua! – dijo Lun Rao y así lo hicieron sus compañeros junto con él, a sabiendas del peligro que venía. Hikari estaba transformada en relámpago preparada para el ataque de su rival.

- _¡Súper Nova, explosión solar! _– Akahige liberó su energía en forma de calor solar a un radio enorme de extensión iluminando la noche. Tornándola completamente de rojo, incluso en su forma de Logia, Kaze Hikari pudo sentir el terror de tal energía…

**Bueno, un capítulo que tiene dos partes muy fáciles de identificar, espero que ambas les hayan gustado, y espero que les haya agradado la forma en que Luffy se le aparece a Lina**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Desde el principio tenía pensado que Tiger se uniera a los doble filo, pero no sabía hasta cuando, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos.**

**Maravillante.-**** Y bueno, ya le tocaba a Sand salvar a sus compañeros, sobre todo con un enemigo poderoso, aunque quizás le saqué poco jugo a una Logia pero bueno. Ya conoceremos más a Tiger en el siguiente capítulo, y verás que es un personaje no tan común y corriente, también pronto conoceremos su sueño.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Gracias por los comentarios de siempre, y pues Usopp aparecerá casi al final del fic, y pasa algo parecido a lo que tienes en mente con él. (Lo primero lo de Perona no lo creo XD)**

**LoveLoki.- ****¿Increíble? Bueno pues gracias, me sonrojo mucho XD. Ah por cierto feliz cumpleaños, que te pases muy bien estas fechas y al menos puse a Luffy en este capítulo como regalo. Muchas gracias por el review nee-chan!**

**Tsubasa.- Muchas gracias, y si, pero bueno 30 capítulos si son algo pero aún me falta mucho ya lo verás y que bueno que te gustó la aparición de Chopper, aunque haya sido breve, gracias por el apoyo, hasta luego.**

**LaEriel.- No te preocupes si no pones review, simplemente te agradezco que me apoyes y me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos nee-san-**

**En el siguiente capítulo hará su aparición otro mugiwara, creo que ya saben quien es, pero será algo extraño, y será gracioso, ya lo verán, espero que les agrade.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	32. De emperadores y almirantes

**¿Hola, como están? De nuevo aparece un mugiwara, que habían pedido por ahí, así que aquí está, aunque los protagonistas son los doble filo así que tampoco tomará tanto protagonismo.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Ante la preocupación de sus nakamas, Lina comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, sus amigos entonces comprendieron el por qué del llanto de la princesa pirata. – eso es conmovedor – decía casi llorando Tiger - ¿qué le pasa a este tipo? – preguntó Kyo que seguía abrazando a Lina.

Pronto todos regresaron a dormir, Lina lo hizo más rápido que todos con la esperanza de volver a ver a su padre pero para mala fortuna de ella, eso no sucedió, aunque quizá fue lo mejor.

Era muy temprano, apenas estaba servido el desayuno cuando Kyo avistó la isla siguiente, parecía una isla poblada, cosa que algunos lamentaron pues querían unas pequeñas vacaciones en una isla desierta, aunque pronto sabrían que no era una isla común y corriente.

Al desembarcar tuvieron ayuda incluso de varios ciudadanos, parecían recibir con gusto a los piratas por ahí, el Sea Wings fue llevado a un muelle con techo y todo, algo muy poco común y sobre todo para ser la segunda mitad de Grand Line.

Al estar en tierra nuestros nakamas notaron también que había un gran número de trabajos de carpintería por toda la costa, y no sólo ahí, ya que al adentrarse más en el pueblo se percataron que en toda la población había toda clase de estos establecimientos.

- Esto es muy extraño ¿es una isla de carpinteros? – dijo Ozzie – si me preguntan es genial – no sabía hacia donde voltear Riko – tal vez deberíamos haber esperado hasta llegar aquí para conseguir un buen carpintero – mencionó con ironía Kyo – oye niño bonito, él nos sacó del problema en la isla anterior ¿recuerdas? – lo retó Anna – uyy, ya no se puede decir nada – mejor se volteó el castaño – sabía que en un tu corazón aún había un lugar para mí, rubia adorada – "agradeció" el peliverde pero la rubia lo alejó con un golpe de su arco.

- Espero que no tarde mucho en cargarse el Log, esta isla es aburrida – decía el pelirrojo capitán – yo me voy a comprar algo de ropa ¿vamos chicas? – invitó Lina a sus amigas – yo prefiero ir a ver si hay comida original por aquí – dijo Anna – pues ese es parte de mi sueño… - rió Alí quien la iba a acompañar – yo si voy contigo Lina-chan – aceptó Rella – Yo buscaré a ver si hay algún animal extraño por aquí aunque no lo creo, toda la isla es el pueblo – se retiró Sand – ¿animales? Yo voy contigo – lo siguió Tiger. Eso dejó a Ozzie, Riko y Kyo.

- Oigan ¿qué tal si vamos a un bar, tengo mucho sin tomar un buen "refresco" – propuso Riko – así que así llamas ahora al alcohol – dijo Kyo – será divertido, más que estar viendo lo que pasa en esta ciudad – aceptó Ozzie y así los tres buscaron una buena cantina.

- Este lugar se ve bien – indicó Riko entrando a un bar algo modesto pero pintoresco – bah, cualquiera estará bien – aceptó Kyo y entró junto con Ozzie siguiendo al peliverde.

Al entrar sólo había 3 clientes, una pareja no muy joven en una mesa y un tipo con una capa roja sentado en la barra. – Popular… - ironizó Kyo – se ve bien – dijo Ozzie mientras Riko se acercaba a la barra donde los tres se sentaron. El sujeto de la capa roja tenía también cubierto el rostro con ella por lo que nuestros nakamas se mantuvieron alerta ante alguien tan sospechoso.

- ¿Les sirvo algo? – preguntó el viejo cantinero – si, a mi una cerveza – dijo Ozzie – yo quiero un tequila¡tráigame toda la botella! – pidió Riko – una copa de vino por favor – solicitó Kyo. El cantinero rápidamente atendió a los clientes y después se puso frente al sujeto de la capa roja a, al parecer, reanudar la conversación.

- Así que los negocios van mejorando – dijo el barman – si, pero no como quisiera, la maldita marina me bloquea, aunque por mi pasado es comprensible, pero sin mi no podrían hacer nada los estúpidos – explicó el hombre extraño - pero aún no entiendo por qué ayuda a la marina – replicó el viejo – te lo he dicho muchas veces, al mismo tiempo puedo ayudar a los piratas, esa es mi venganza, sabes que los mejores barcos piratas, y no piratas, están hechos con la madera y modelos de esta isla –

- Se que sierre me lo dice, pero no me gusta que ayuden mucho a la marina, por encima de todo, además arruinan mi negocio – dijo enojado el cantinero – jajaja, ya casi no vienen piratas por estos mares, es cierto, eso de "la nueva era de la piratería" son patrañas, ya no existen piratas como los de antes – respondió el extraño.

En ese momento Ozzie azotó su tarro en la barra y se puso de pie - ¿qué te pasa mocoso? – preguntó el de la capa – aún existimos piratas de verdad, aunque un pobre diablo como usted no se de cuenta – le respondió retadoramente el pelirrojo.

Parecía que se iba a suscitar una pelea pero el tipo sonrió – jajaja muchachos graciosos – dijo al momento de levantarse – ¿ya se va señor? – se apresuró a sacar algo de debajo de la barra el viejo – ah si lo olvidaba, la cola – tomó una pequeña caja que el barman le entrego y acto seguido se retiró del lugar.

- Vaya cobarde no quiso pelear contigo Ozzie – dijo un ya un poco ebrio Riko – deberían tener más respeto por el alcalde de esta ciudad – les regañó el cantinero - ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron los tres a la vez – así es, ese hombre es el que ha hecho de esta isla Kotar la mayor productora de barcos en el mundo – explicó el viejo.

- Entonces ese tipo debe ser alguien genial – se emocionó Ozzie – si… hic, hay que ir a conocerlo – propuso Riko – estará bien, será entretenido – estuvo de acuerdo Kyo

Gracias a señalamientos de los habitantes llegaron a la casa del alcalde pero un par de guardias les impidieron el paso - ¡no podemos dejar entrar a unos ebrios con el alcalde! – replicaban los esbirros – pero no somos ebrios – respondió Ozzie - ¡él si! – señaló un guardia a Riko.

Y así siguió la discusión, pero ésta llegó a oídos del hombre más importante de la ciudad, quien bajó a ver que era lo que pasaba - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ya sin la capa el alcalde, un hombre alto, con brazos exageradamente anchos, cabello azul en punta y ¡no vestía pantalones!

- Pero que extraño sujeto – dijo Kyo – ¡más respeto! – exigió un guardia – señor, estos tipos querían entrar a verlo a pesar de que están ebrios – le comunicó a su jefe – yo también estoy algo ebrio así que déjenlos pasar – sonrió el mandatario.

Nuestros nakamas así pudieron conocer al alcalde de la ciudad - ¿y qué querían conmigo? – preguntó al sentarse en su escritorio – bueno, la verdad es que un alcalde de una ciudad tan extraña, nos parece alguien digno de conocer – indicó Ozzie – si¡hic! usted debe ser genial – decía Riko – sí sólo venían para eso, no deben tener mucho que hacer – se recostó el alcalde en su silla.

- y bueno… los piratas no tenemos mucho que hacer en un pueblo, sobre todo si no queremos saquearlo – apoyó Kyo su nuca en sus manos - ¿son piratas? – preguntó con interés – si, estamos buscando los 10 tesoros¡somos los doble filo! – dijo entusiasmado Ozzie.

- ¡Súper! Entonces son la tripulación de Lina-chan – dijo el extraño alcalde - ¿pero como conoce a Lina? – preguntó Kyo y los demás se sorprendieron junto con el castaño – sólo llévenme con ella, quiero saludarla – pidió, y con algunas sospechas el trío acepto.

- oiga ¿no se va a poner pantalones? – preguntó Ozzie al verlo sólo en bañador por la calle, pero eso si, con saco y corbata – es más cómodo – respondió el alcalde.

Pronto llegaron al Sea Wings y ya todos los demás estaban de regreso - ¡Ozzie¿fueron a ponerse ebrios? – lo tomó bruscamente Anna de su playera – no¿cómo crees? – le respondió tímidamente el pelirrojo – no me quieras ver la cara, mira como viene este – la rubia señaló la embriaguez de Riko que con el golpe de la brisa del mar apenas si se podía mantener en pie.

- ejem, creo que vine a ver a alguien – interrumpió el alcalde - ¿quién es el? – preguntó Anna con un Ozzie mareado en sus manos por tanta sacudida de la rubia – ah si, es verdad ¡Lina, alguien quiere verte! – llamó Kyo a su chica.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, pero guardaron silencio hasta que la princesa pirata subió a cubierta. La pelinegro vio al sujeto con extrañeza, pero luego se fijo en la peculiaridad de que estaba sin pantalones – un momento… es Franky-san – exclamó.

El peliazul entonces sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a la doctora – es muy bueno verte a salvo, Robin me dijo que estabas en esta tripulación – le pellizco el cachete Franky a la hija de su nakama. Lina sólo sonreía sobándose la mejilla.

- ¡Buaaahh! Este es un gran momento – rompió en llanto el cyborg – él tiene tanta razón – dijo con seriedad Tiger – ¿es necesario que lloren? – preguntó Anna - ¡no estoy llorando, baka! – respondió el peliazul aunque de hecho las lágrimas le brotaban – ah… yo diría que… - no entendía muy bien la rubia el comportamiento de el extraño sujeto.

- Chicos, él es Franky, el carpintero de la tripulación de mis padres – lo presentó Lina ante sus nakamas – ¡¡sugoi!! Un mugiwara más que conozco, sus hazañas son increíbles señor Franky, soy alguien con suerte por conocerlo – estaba más que entusiasmado Ozzie. Después del pelirrojo todos se acercaron a saludarlo.

Entre saludos, historias, y una muestra del barco, Franky se quedó a cenar – escuché que ya derrotaron a un Shichibukai – dijo el carpintero – si, yo lo hice – levantó la mano Ozzie – jajaja, eres efusivo chico, pero no salgas de tu realidad, ese Shichibukai era uno de los más débiles, no todos ellos son muy buenos – explicó el peliazul.

- Conocemos a una chica que es bastante poderosa – recordó Sand – mmm debe ser Kaze Hikari, si es bastante poderosa, pero hay otros que no lo son tanto – hay otro, Hyuga, él es mi meta, es el mejor pistolero del mundo, lo que yo quiero llegar a ser – reveló Tiger.

Franky sonrió – no es de los Shichibukai de quien deben cuidarse, ustedes buscan los 10 tesoros y los piratas serán sus mayores enemigos – aseguró el cyborg – a decir verdad hasta ahora no nos hemos topado con piratas de consideración, a excepción de unos – dijo Kyo – tal vez sea por que aún estábamos en la primera mitad de Grand Line, los piratas escasean en estos tiempos – explicó Rella.

- es verdad, sólo los verdaderos piratas sobreviven, y hay tres de consideración – indicó Franky - ¿y quienes son Franky-san? – quiso saber Lina – son los tres emperadores del nuevo mundo, los piratas más poderosos de Grand Line, _Estion_, quien tiene una tripulación pequeña pero todos ellos con poderes de Akuma no Mi, _Sena_, un capitán con una algo grande, más de 30 barcos en su control, él es un espadachín, y Kurohige. Él peleó contra nosotros, el enemigo más difícil que tuvo el sombrero de paja, tiene una Logia de la oscuridad – relató Cutty Flam.

- Si ese tal Kurohige está en nuestro camino, no será nada fácil – dijo Lina – y además está ese Akahige – recordó Alí al pelirrojo con la logia-sol – no importa, estás espadas y yo, junto a ustedes lograremos vencerlos a todos, estoy seguro – tomó Ozzie su Mihara Masaie en su mano, mientras miraba a Lina. El pelirrojo sabía que tener a la princesa pirata de nakama le ampliaría las posibilidades.

- Franky-san¿te gusta nuestro barco? – le preguntó Lina – mmm estaría bien hacerle unas modificaciones de mecanismos, sería más funcional aún, claro si lo aceptan – ofreció el peliazul – por mi está bien – aceptó Ozzie y los demás lo siguieron.

El barco fue llevado al interior de la ciudad, y nuestros nakamas se hospedaron en un hotel, pero antes, en el lobby, se pusieron a platicar – el camino hacia ser el rey de los piratas se pone más difícil – mencionó Sand – eso es cierto, esos piratas debe ser muy fuertes – aceptó Riko – y no confío en que los Shichibukai sean débiles – aseguró Kyo – y están esos Red Cloud también – dijo Rella – sin mencionar los peligros de este mar – recordó Alí.

- También se olvidan de los almirantes de la marina, tal vez dos no se atrevan a tocarlos, pero los otros dos si que lo harán, Kujira es una almirante implacable con la fruta Koro Koro **(1)**, puede leer los corazones y mentes de todos, es prácticamente invencible, el otro es Hairowashi **(2), **un cruel almirante conocedor de las técnicas Rokushiki, él las ha perfeccionado – explicó Tiger – sin ofender amigo, pero tu Rokushiki es mucho muy inferior al de él – se refirió a Kyo.

- ja… jaja. Jajajajaja – se echó a reír Ozzie - ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Anna – eso sólo me emociona más, que mérito tendría ser el rey de los piratas si todos esos obstáculos no existieran – dijo el pelirrojo – él tiene razón, nuestros sueños tendrán el valor de todo ese peligro – indicó con una sonrisa Lina - ¿o acaso quieren retractarse de esta aventura? – preguntó la princesa pirata - ¡No, claro que no! – gritaron los demás con entusiasmo.

Poco después se fueron a dormir, por primera vez en un hotel todos dormían en cuartos separados, ya que en esta ocasión era un regalo de parte de Franky, eran sus huéspedes después de todo.

Al siguiente día todos fueron a ver el barco – vaya, tomó esfuerzo, pero estuvo listo hoy, es un buen barco sin duda, eso lo facilitó todo – dijo Franky – ¿y qué mejoras tiene? – preguntó Anna – vengan, se las mostraré –

Así el peliazul mostró el propulsor del barco, los nuevos cañones, la cápsula submarina y en general la nueva fisionomía del barco, que era más ancho, un poco más largo con velas más grandes, y con más lujo aunque en general la esencia se mantenía, con el nuevo color rojo que Riko le había puesto y la proa de delfín.

Después del agradecimiento el Log estuvo pronto cargado y nuestros nakamas se dispusieron a partir rumbo a su siguiente destino.

- ¡Gracias por todo Franky-san, fue muy bueno verte! – gritaba Lina desde el barco ya levantando el ancla – cuídate Lina-chan, espero que logren sus sueños y ¡no estoy llorando! – decía el cyborg limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hace algunos días de que esto pasara con nuestros nakamas doble filo, un suceso importante había pasado en un lugar lejano, a pesar de que la reunión entre Shichibukai había sido no hace poco, entre siestas y mala orientación Roronoa Zoro no había salido aún de Mariejoa, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por el camino correcto se topó a alguien.

- tiempo sin verte, Roronoa Zoro – se le puso enfrente un enorme marine – no tengo humor para hablar contigo, de hecho jamás lo tendría para ti – dijo retadoramente el peliverde – siempre tan insolente, no creas que tu posición te protege de mi ira, a veces simplemente pierdo la cabeza – respondió e sujeto.

- Si la pierdes será por que te la corte, ganas no me han faltado – decía el espadachín – si el Gorousei confiará más en nosotros los almirantes, ustedes serían innecesarios – contestó Hairowashi, almirante de los cuarteles generales, alto, fuerte con cabello negro tapándole los ojos.

- los almirantes no son de fiar, y no por que no sean poderosos, sino por que sean unas ratas asquerosas como tú – rió burlonamente Zoro – tus burlas no me afectan, pronto me vengaré de todas las veces que me has afrentado estúpido – aseguró el almirante - ¿de qué hablas? – inquirió el peliverde.

Hairowashi comenzó a caminar hacia los muelles – ahora me dirijo al East Blue, ahí hay dos mugiwara identificados y que no se han movido en años, es hora de que alguien los arreste – se quiso despedir de esa manera el marine - ¡no lo permitiré! – le cerró el paso Zoro – ellos no tienen intenciones contra el gobierno, no tienes derecho a hacerles algo – reprochó el peliverde – estuvieron con el rey de los piratas, son criminales, y si a ti no puedo hacerte nada, a ellos si – explicó Hairowashi.

- Entonces no puedo dejar que te vayas - desenfundó Wado Ichimoji – eso sería revelarte contra el gobierno – rió el marine – como si prefiriera al gobierno que a mi nakamas – habló el espadachín – eso es algo que les gustaría escuchar a los superiores – dijo al almirante – ellos lo saben – preparó su espada Zoro.

El ataque empezó, Hairowashi podía con una de las espadas de Zoro, aunque no podía atacar. De cualquier manera el peliverde terminó sacando sus otras dos espadas para usar su Santoryuu, el marine entonces retrocedió, entrando de nuevo en los pasillos de Mariejoa.

Zoro lo siguió, pero a órdenes de Hairowashi, marines intentaban cerrarle el paso, y aunque eran derrotados con suma facilidad retrasaban al que fuese primero a bordo del rey de los piratas.

Con todo y sus problemas de orientación, sus agudos sentidos le indicaron por donde se escondía su enemigo, y es que éste ya había salido hacia los muelles, así que comenzó a perseguirlo.

Lo vio subir a una embarcación, así que pensó tenerlo atrapado, guardó dos de sus tres espadas y preparó su ataque - ¡Itoryuu, Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou! – lanzó su embate a distancia e hizo pedazos el barco, pero había subestimado a su enemigo, pues aquel ya usaba su Geppou para escapara de barco en barco y no importaba cuantos destruyera Zoro, Hairowashi se había escapado.

- _¡No tengo perdón, lo subestimé, ahora debo llegar a East Blue lo más rápido posible, Usopp o Nami corren peligro o tal vez los dos!_ – pensaba desesperadamente el peliverde mientras trataba de llegar a su velero.

- ¡Señor, su herida! – se acercó un marine menor a Hairowashi – no importa, sólo dicten rumbo hacia East Blue, lo más rápido posible – ordenó el almirante – _ese maldito Zoro, me alcanzó el brazo, y lo hirió con todo y mi Tekkai, es brutal_ – pensaba el pelinegro mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo.

Aún así sonrió pues al ver tanta destrucción en el mar dedujo que le sería difícil para Zoro darle alcance. Se vengaría del Shichibukai y de paso atraparía piratas a su cruel y nefasta manera y su elección sería a su parecer la más apropiada para empezar.

- ¿A qué isla vamos señor? – preguntó el navegante del barco marine – hacia una isla llamada Conomi, ahí hay una villa que quiero visitar, se llama Kokoyashi…

**Muchas revelaciones en este capítulo que espero y les haya gustado, como ven invertí el número de almirantes y emperadores piratas de One Piece (3 y 4) a 4 y 3.**

**Notas.- **

**1.- Koro Koro viene de Kokoro, es decir, corazón.**

**2.- Hairowashi es algo así como águila gris o halcón gris (no estoy muy seguro XD)**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Bueno no exageres por que me sonrojo XD, pero que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, referente a los de Kaze Hikari, eso lo dejaré para después, en algunos capítulos más, igual que lo que pasa al final de este capítulo.**

**Maravillante.-**** Y…, es agradable sorprender con la historia, eso es lo que busco en ocasiones, es bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Parece que Hikari se vuelve popular, eso me agrada pues es un personaje que me gustó "crear". Gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Emocionantes?, bueno esa es la idea que se quiere lograr, y si te parece que lo son pues tal vez lo estoy logrando. Nos vemos!**

**LoveLoki.- ****Y bueno, siento que no haya salido más Luffy pero creo que era lo que le tocaba, lo de él y Nami lo dudo, aunque ya veré. Usopp como he dicho saldrá casi hasta el final del fic, así que no se desesperen y más bien esperan XD. Me anima mucho que te guste el capítulo y en general el historia. Nos vemos nee-chan.**

**Tsubasa.- Me gustó mucho hacer esa parte así que me agrada bastante que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por los ánimos y el review, nos vemos.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos el pasado de un miembro de nuestra tripulación que hasta ahora habíamos mantenido en secreto, ya lo descubrirán en breve, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	33. Kari y Marok

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo veremos el pasado de nuestro carpintero wanna be galán, espero les guste y también les agrade la inclusión de un personaje algo especial.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Mientras la tarde llegaba en el mar de pronto una figura salió volando por cubierta y se estrelló contra el mástil – ¡no es para tanto! – decía Riko - ¡la espiabas mientras se cambiaba¿y dices que no es para tanto? – se acercaba amenazadoramente Kyo al peliverde – yo pasaba por ahí y fue como un "acto reflejo", no lo vuelvo a hacer – se excusaba el carpintero.

- ya detente, no peleen por eso – tomó Lina a Kyo por el brazo – si, la más bella doctora de los mares tiene razón, no hay razón para pelear jeje – decía Riko mientras Kyo sólo lo miraba con algo de furia – ya, como sea. Pero si te vuelvo a ver haciendo algo así, te mando a volar hasta reverse mountain – amenazó el vigía.

El castaño subió a su torre y un momento después Lina le siguió – no te enfades tanto, es un buen chico, no lo hace con tan malas intenciones – dijo la princesa pirata – no le veo nada de buen chico a ese tipo de acciones – replicó Kyo – tiene un buen corazón, no lo juzgues tan duro – pidió con una sonrisa la pelinegro – no se por que confías tanto en él, ha sido valioso hasta ahora, debo admitirlo, pero no sabemos muchas cosas sobre él – ante esa declaración, Lina ya no tuvo respuesta.

Era verdad, no sabían nada del peliverde antes de su trabajo en el hotel, hace poco había dicho que su sueño era crear una entrada a Grand Line sin pasar por Reverse Mountain, pero no era demasiada información.

- ¿pero como te atreviste? – casi lloraba Sand – pero es que como dijiste que íbamos por animales yo pensé que era para cazarlos – respondió Tiger con una ardilla en sus manos - ¡aleja esa cosa de mi, eres un monstruo! – se apartó un poco el navegante – snif, tienes razón. Pero tu forma de defender a los animales es conmovedora – comenzó a llorar el pistolero – Oi Oi, no es para tanto -

Al mismo tiempo Rella se dirigía a la cocina con una de las ropas más reveladoras desde que había llegado ahí, un minishort, combinado con el sujetador del bikini. Al ver el exceso de piel ninguno de los hombres pudo evitar voltear a ver a la ojiazul. - ¡te estoy viendo! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza Anna a Ozzie. Lina sonreía viendo como su chico trataba de evitar ver a la pelimorado pero le era imposible.

- ¿Te has puesto así para mi verdad, querida flor violeta? – casi se lanzó Riko a ella, pero alcanzó a evitarlo haciendo que el pobre se estrellara en la pared – ya vengo a ayudarte, Alí-kun – anunció Rella, mientras el pobre chef sudaba y tragaba saliva teniendo tal distracción por ahí.

Para el peliazul era muy incómodo trabajar en la cocina así, se ponía muy nervioso. Continuamente Rella se ponía muy juntita a él, pero Alí rápidamente se pasaba a otro lado desairando a la pelimorado – creo que iré a tomar el fresco – dijo el cocinero y salió un momento – _esta mujer me va a matar_ – suspiraba mientras veía el mar.

Así pasó el rato, con Rella tratando de atraer al peliazul y este tratando de evitar la atractiva humanidad de la ojiazul en esas circunstancias – vengo en un momento Alí-kun – avisó y se retiró de la cocina un poco triste, pasó enseguida de Anna quien notó el humor de la pelimorado.

A la rubia no le quedó más remedio que ir a ver que pasaba y entró sin contemplaciones al cuarto de su amiga – y bueno¿ahora que tienes? Primero te vistes así y luego te ves toda triste – le inquirió la arquera – no me hace caso, ni siquiera vistiéndome así – respondió Rella.

- Baka, esa no es la forma de acercársele a un chico como él – le jaló la oreja - ¿pero entonces cómo? Siempre me ha resultado, y cuando de verdad quiero al chico, es cuando no me funciona – dijo Rella – se que siempre has estado impuesta a tratar con tipos que buscan tu cuerpo, pero con Alí es distinto, creo que él se fijará más en tus actitudes, no en "esos" – recomendó la arquera indicándole sus senos.

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo la ojiazul y se puso una blusa – tengo que preguntarle si él y yo podemos ser algo, no quiero seguir pensando que puede ser que si, pero puede ser que no. Me da miedo que me diga que no, pero tengo que enfrentarlo – continuó Rella – espero que todo salga bien – le sonrió la rubia.

Apenas se enfilaba hacia la cocina cuando - ¡ya está la comida, vamos! – gritó Ozzie a sus nakamas – _supongo que será en otra ocasión_ – pensó la pelimorado resignándose y yendo al comedor.

- ¡Anna-san¿Cómo es que llegaste primero que yo? – preguntó sorprendida Rella viendo que la rubia era la primera en la mesa – eso siempre me pregunto yo – sonrió Ozzie – es una habilidad "misteriosa" – rió Lina y acto seguido todos llegaron para disponerse a comer.

Después de la hora de la comida, Kyo era el primero en salir del comedor, fijó su vista en el horizonte y vio algo muy extraño, parecía que algo estaba flotando. Agudizó sus ojos y en efecto, algún cuerpo estaba a al deriva.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué ves? – llegó Ozzie sonriendo – eso ¿lo ves? – señaló el castaño – si, parece como una persona – indicó el pelirrojo – tienes buena vista, mejor que la mía, pero creo que tienes razón – dijo el vigía.

Kyo entonces fue con su geppou hasta donde estaba la persona flotando, al llegar se percató que era tan sólo una niña – demonios, espero que no esté muerta – musitó al retirarla de la tabla de donde estaba flotando. Luego la tomó con una mano y comenzó a nadar de regreso al barco.

Sus nakamas los ayudaron a subir a cubierta y entonces el vigía puso a la infante frente a ellos – es tan sólo una pequeña – dijo Rella – voy a revisarla – Lina se acercó a ella y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales.

- parece que está bien, aunque muy débil y con algo de fiebre, y seguro que no ha comido en un buen tiempo – guardó sus instrumentos la doctora – no me explico que hace una niña tan pequeña a la deriva en el mar – se rascaba la cabeza Sand – este océano puede ser muy cruel – la tomó en sus brazos Rella, recordándose a si misma a esa edad.

- Espero que despierte pronto, le preguntaremos que hacía aquí – decía Ozzie – que insensible, seguramente lo menos que querrá escuchar son preguntas sobre lo que le pasó – lo golpeó en la cabeza Anna – pero será problemático tener a una niña tan pequeña en el barco ¿no creen? – preguntó Riko – si, supongo que es muy joven para tus gustos – respondió Kyo – oye, no soy un maniaco – se quejó el peliverde.

- Voy a preparar algo de comer, por si despierta pronto – se retiró Alí a la cocina. Ozzie fue entonces a espiar a la habitación de Lina, donde Rella y la pelinegro estaban con la pequeña – no es bueno espiar a los demás – Anna se paró frente él cruzada de brazos – espera, parece que dicen algo – la interrumpió Ozzie - ¿a ver? – también pegó su oído a la puerta la rubia.

En ese momento la chiquilla despertaba. Sus ojos borrosamente veían la figura de dos chicas y cuando tuvo la vista completamente clara se encontró en un ambiente desconocido. Quiso ponerse de pie inmediatamente pero Lina la detuvo – espera, tienes algo de fiebre, es mejor que te mantengas acostada – le dijo y poco a poco entre las dos fueron calmándola.

Dinos cual es tu nombre – pidió Lina – estamos para ayudarte, debe ser muy duro lo que pasaste para estar sola en el mar – le decía Rella. La infante sólo estaba callada sin responder – ponte esta ropa limpia, te ayudará – le dio Lina una de sus blusas largas, que a la niña le quedaría como vestido.

La pequeña se despojó de su harapiento vestido y se vistió con su blusa. En ese momento pudo identificar a ambas chicas como buenas personas. – ¿ahora si nos dirás como te llamas? – le preguntó la princesa pirata – bueno, está bien, me llamo _Kari _casi susurró la infante, quien era delgada, con ojos negros y cabello verde corto.

Entre pasaba un poco más el rato Lina y Rella se ganaban más y más la confianza de Kari y reveló su edad también, aunque ellas no preguntaron la razón de por que estaría flotando a la deriva. La pequeña peliverde tenía 7 años apenas, aunque lucía mayor pues era algo alta.

- Iré a pedirle a Alí-san que prepare algo de comer – abrió la puerta Rella para salir y Ozzie y Anna cayeron hacia el interior de la habitación, pues seguían con el oído pegado a la puerta. La chiquilla se asustó un poco – no te preocupes, ellos son nuestro capitán y nuestra primera a bordo, son inofensivos – le dijo con jovialidad. La pareja ya entonces entró a saludar a Kari.

- Alí-san, prepara algo, la niña ya des… - no terminó su frase Rella cuando vio que el cocinero ya tenía una comida preparada – que previsor – le sonrió la ojiazul – vamos a llevarle esto si ya despertó, debe estar hambrienta – señaló el peliazul y ambos fueron rumbo a la habitación.

- Me gusta tu cabello, eres lindo – le decía Kari a Ozzie, mientras a Anna no le gustaba para nada esa aseveración – ¿no te vas a poner celosa de una niña o si? – le preguntó riendo Lina. En ese momento Alí y Rella llegaron con la comida.

El peliazul le sirvió a Kari en su propia cama como si fuese una princesa. La pequeña comenzó a comer desesperadamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años – suerte que hice bastante, es una ración tipo "Anna" – dijo Alí

Por las dudas aquí va la explicación de estas raciones. Alí maneja sus raciones con el nombre de sus nakamas y según lo que estos comen. La más pequeña es una ración Rella, que es un plato pequeño. La siguiente sería una ración Sand, que es un plato mediano, luego le seguiría una ración Riko que es un plato grande. La ración Lina es un plato grande mas uno pequeño, la siguiente es la ración Kyo, un plato grande y uno mediano, luego la ración Ozzie que son dos platos grandes y por último la ración Anna, la cual rompía toda regla pues parecería que lo lógico es que fueran dos platos grandes y uno pequeño, pero en realidad era una ración de una olla (y quizás más).

La ración Tiger aún está por determinarse.

Explicado esto sigamos con la historia.

- No puedo creer que ustedes sean piratas, me tratan muy bien – decía Kari – aunque seamos piratas tenemos corazón – respondió Ozzie. – Se que los demás no le han preguntado, pero a mi no me importa mucho así que¿cómo es que una niña como tú estaba a la deriva en Grand Line? – cuestionó Kyo que junto a los que faltaban ya estaba también en la habitación de Lina.

La niña bajó un poco la cabeza, pero luego la alzó – creo que si me salvaron tienen que saberlo – dijo y tragó saliva la pequeñita – yo vivía con mi padre, pero él no es un hombre bueno, se apoderó de una isla, ahí hay minas ocultas de kairoseki, ni siquiera el gobierno saben que existen. Él esclavizó a los habitantes para que trabajen en las minas, hace tres días pude escapar, pero el mando destruir el velero donde iba yo, creo que piensa que morí – explicó llorando Kari.

- ¿Tu padre fue capaz de intentar acabar contigo? – le preguntó un furioso Ozzie – a mi no me sorprende, él fue quien me dejó huérfana – reveló la pequeña – lo mataré – aseguró Ozzie mientras todos guardaban silencio.

- No podrás – dijo Kari ante sorpresa de todos – él es muy fuerte y además tiene mucha gente que lo apoya, es parte de un grupo secreto y extraño – explicó la peliverde – ¡poco me importa quien sea o con quien esté! – decía el pelirrojo con furia mientras sostenía su Mihara Masaie como si fuera a atacar a alguien.

- ¿y quien ese hombre que se hace llamar tu padre? – le preguntó Anna – mientras Kari lloraba en brazos de Rella – el, se llama _Marok –_ respondió la niña y en ese instante Riko se levantó violentamente de donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le inquirió Sand – es que… bueno es difícil de creer, pero… - estaba conmocionado el peliverde – ¡ya dinos! – exigió Tiger – esta niña y yo… somos medios hermanos, Marok, es también mi padre – reveló el carpintero.

Todos y más Kari estaban estupefactos sin poder creer lo que Riko les decía – repítelo lagartija¿es cierto eso? – dijo Kyo – es verdad, mi padre nos dejó a mi madre y a mi cuando yo tenía 10 años¿supongo que tu mamá no se llamaba _Sasha_ verdad? – se dirigió a Kari – no…, mi mamá se llamaba Eris – respondió la pequeñita.

- ¿entonces eres mi hermano? – lo miró con ojos vidriosos – parece que si, tenemos la misma sangre – sonrió el carpintero y luego la niña lo abrazó. Él respondió el abrazo.

- si, si debes ser mi hermano – pro primera vez en la tarde, Kari sacaba una amplia sonrisa sincera – esto es tan tierno y conmovedor – lloraba de rodillas Tiger mientras los demás admiraban la escena.

- ¿entonces puedo llamarte nii-san? – preguntó Kari - claro nee-chan – le respondió el chico-lagarto – ¿entonces puedo hacerte una pregunta nii-san? – inquirió la peliverde – si, claro – aceptó Riko – mi padre¿alguna vez fue un hombre bueno? – quiso saber la pequeña.

- tendría que contar una larga historia – advirtió el carpintero – queremos oírla – dijo Anna – si, cuéntala Riko-kun – pidió Rella – bueno está bien, todo sea por estas hermosas flores – rió Riko.

FLASHBACK

_En el lejano South Blue, en una isla llamada Madison, una mujer llamada Sasha se casaría con el que, supuestamente, era el mejor prospecto de la población. Marok venía de familia de dinero, era apuesto y galante, pero por encima de todo, Sasha le amaba profundamente._

_Al poco tiempo de casados, Marok y Sasha tuvieron a su primer y único hijo, al que llamaron Riko. Todo parecía ir bien pero pronto vinieron los problemas._

_Marok dilapidaba todo el dinero que ganaba en juergas y negocios extraños, repentinamente renunció a su trabajo de minero, pues, aunque le pagaban bastante bien, no era un trabajo digno para él. En poco tiempo ya se quedaba todo el día en la casa sin hacer absolutamente nada._

_Sasha prácticamente trabajaba por los dos, y continuamente replicaba a su marido por la búsqueda de un nuevo empleo. Marok prometía que cosas buenas vendrían a su vida pronto, pues supuestamente tenía negocios con algunos amigos, cegada por el amor y las mentiras de su marido, Sasha no pasó de pequeñas preguntas._

_La ociosidad se había apoderado de la vida de Marok, buscaba la vida fácil, vivirla sin ganársela. Su familia ya se distanciaba de él por sus acciones, así que no podría obtener fondos de ahí, además Sasha cada vez más pedía su apoyo, no era fácil para ella mantener 3 en la familia._

_- mamá¿Por qué papá no trabaja? – preguntaba el pequeño Riko – tu papá está buscando un empleo que sea justo para él, para así darnos una buena vida – respondía la madre. El que en el futuro sería pirata podía ver, a pesar de su edad, que su madre trabajaba mucho más que su padre para darles de comer._

_Un buen día, al regresar de trabajar en una tienda, Sasha encontró una carta en manos de Riko, en ese entonces de 10 años – papá se fue – le dijo el peliverde a su madre. En la carta, Marok decía que emigraba hacia Grand Line, ya que le habían prometido un trabajo mejor, y que en cualquier momento tendrían noticias de él._

_Aunque Sasha creyó en esas palabras, la realidad es que el hombre los había abandonado a su suerte. Quizás era para mejor, ahora la madre sólo tendría que alimentar dos bocas en vez de tres_

_Al pasar de tres años, una carta llegó al hogar de ambos, la carta la firmaba Marok, Sasha no cabía de felicidad - ¡les dije a todos que no nos había abandonado, él siempre piensa en nosotros! – decía la crédula mujer al abrir la carta._

_Marok, por correo le decía a Sasha que había encontrado un trabajo en una isla de Grand Line, el cual les permitiría vivir bastante bien y que pronto les enviaría algo de dinero._

_Sasha no quiso esperar y empacó sus cosas para ir en busca de su esposo – le daremos una gran sorpresa, ya verás Riko – decía con esperanza la mujer – no quiero irme mamá, aquí vivimos bien, no necesitamos ir con mi padre – replicaba Riko, pero fue inútil, se embarcaron hacia Grand Line, y específicamente a una isla de nombre Omaha._

_Dicha embarcación, no era una de pasajeros, sino que era bastante clandestina, y las malas condiciones del barco se empezaban a notar mientras más se acercaban a Reverse Mountain – no tengas miedo hijo, cuando lleguemos con tu papá todo estará bien, tan sólo aguanta esta parte – se varaban en la tormenta madre e hijo._

_Al subir la legendaria montaña, lo inevitable pasó, primero al entrar, la nave se golpeó contra las duras paredes de la montaña. A pesar de eso siguió subiendo, pero un último golpe antes de alcanzar la cima condenó la tragedia, el viraje hacia la corriente rumbo a Grand Line fue un desastre, haciendo que el barco chocará una y otra vez con la Red Line de bajada hacia el océano legendario._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!! – gritó Riko al ver que su progenitora salió despedida por los aires en ese tercer choque, pero ya no pudo hacer más pues en los siguientes impactos el también perdió suelo._

_Por los cabos gemelos se vieron pasar pedazos del barco junto con cientos de personas, cerca de ahí aunque al pasar un buen tiempo, un barco alcanzó a rescatar a los sobrevivientes, un niños y dos mujeres jóvenes, ninguna era Sasha._

_- ¡espera chico, no vayas! – detenía el capitán del barco a Riko – tengo que ir, mi mamá tiene que seguir viva, no se puede morir – gritaba entre lágrimas el peliverde. Pero era lógico, los sobrevivientes habían sido un milagro._

_Riko odió a su padre, primero por haberlos abandonado y luego por ese suceso, prometió jamás volver a pensar en él, hasta ahora…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- mm es por eso que nunca nos hablabas de tu pasado – dijo Kyo – fue muy triste – se limpiaba las lágrimas Lina, aunque se quedaba corta con el charco que ya tenía Tiger de tanto llorar.

- ¿Omaha? Esa es la isla de donde escapé – dijo Kari – entonces eso quiere decir que está cerca – aseguró Sand – si, es muy cerca de aquí – indicó la pequeña – probablemente el Log apunte hacia esa isla – dijo Lina.

Riko se puso de pie – eso es bueno, tengo un par de cosas que decirle a mi padre…

**Y como prometí, el pasado de Riko, esta saga va para largo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y también la inclusión de la pequeña Kari.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13****.- Uyy y cuando lleguemos a esa parte seguro que lo vas a querer descuartizar, ya verás XD, muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Maravillante.-**** Se que quieren saber más sobre Hairowashi y sus planes pero eso saldrá después de esta saga, así que no desesperen, nos vemos!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Gracias por el review de siempre, y si ya queremos ver tus siguientes capítulos, sayonara!**

**LoveLoki.- ****Jajaja que bueno que todos los personajes te gusten, me agrada mucho eso, y bueno… Luffy? Mm será difícil pero veré que puedo hacer. Gracias por las flores y los ánimos, besos para ti también nee-chan! Nos vemos!**

**Tsubasa.- A mi también me gustan sus poses y su ¡súper!, jaja es genial, aunque pues no lo puse tanto por que los principales son Ozzie, Lina y los demás. Que bueno que te guste, gracias!!**

**Shichiko.- Que ánimos me dan con los reviews, me agrada bastante que mi fic te enganche y me halaga que te gusten tantas cosas de él, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias!**

**En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos al padre de Riko y sus intenciones en esa isla, además de los enemigos de nuestros nakamas en esta saga, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	34. Batallas en la mina

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo veremos el pasado de nuestro carpintero wanna be galán, espero les guste y también les agrade la inclusión de un personaje algo especial.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Y precisamente, el Sea Wings se acercaba poco a poco a la isla de Omaha – si esa es – indicó Kari – muy bien, entonces supongo que no será una visita tranquila – se tronó los nudillos Kyo – ninguna visita puede ser tranquila… - se quejó Sand.

- nii-san, ¿tenemos que ir? – preguntó preocupada Kari – si, si tenemos, hay que enfrentarnos con él – respondió el peliverde – además no podemos evitar la isla, debemos cargar el Log – dijo Anna – y después de escuchar las historias de ambos estoy que me hierve por hacer pedazos a ese pobre diablo – agregó un enojado Ozzie.

- Espera Ozzie, tengo que pedirte un favor – lo miró Riko poniéndose serio – creo que se lo que me vas a pedir – hizo una mueca el pelirrojo – yo soy el que voy a acabar con él, si tenemos que hacerlo, debo ser yo quien lo haga – aclaró el carpintero.

- si tu lo dices está bien, pero yo te acompañaré, no creo que esté solo – dijo Ozzie - ¿y los demás que haremos? – preguntó Alí – Kari, ¿qué ha pasado con los habitantes de esta isla? – se agachó Lina y tomó de los hombros a la pequeña peliverde – todos están en las minas, cuando no están trabajando están encerrados en el interior de estas – respondió Kari.

- Decidido, tenemos que salvarlos a ellos también – casi ordenó la princesa pirata – muy bien entonces yo iré – se levantó Kyo - ¿desde cuando te interesan las personas? – le dijo burlona Anna – muy bien entonces irán ustedes dos – decidió Ozzie sonriendo - ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ellos dos no podrán, hay muchas celdas y minas, y muchos hombres fuertes por ahí – dijo con preocupación Kari – entonces yo iré también – levantó la mano Tiger – yo también – dijo Alí.

- Kari-chan ¿hay algún sistema de seguridad? – preguntó Sand – ¿sistema de seguridad? Bueno cuando alguien entra o sale de la mina sin hacerlo de la forma adecuada pronto las puertas se cierran dejando a todos adentro – explicó la niña – ¿forma correcta? – inquirió Kyo – supongo que debe haber un procedimiento o algo así – indicó Tiger – yo me encargaré de anularlo, en cuanto se cierren las puertas yo las abriré – aseguró Sand.

- Perfecto, Lina y Rella a ustedes les encargamos el barco – señaló Anna – confío en ustedes – sonrió Ozzie – y cuiden a Kari – pidió Riko – pueden confiar en nosotras – se puso los Sai bajó la falda Lina.

Así pues, arreglaron el asalto a la isla, que ya se notaba en el horizonte – ¡bien le daremos su merecido a todos! – levantó la mano Ozzie y todos lo imitaron.

En la isla de Omaha ya habían avistado el Sea Wings – señor, al parecer hay un barco acercándose, parece ser pirata – comunicó un sujeto con anteojos, algo bajito, con una camiseta negra y un gran aro rojo bordado en ella – húndanlo, no queremos ninguna molestia – ordenó un espadachín, que usaba Niitoryuu al parecer pues tenía dos espadas a su costado izquierdo, rubio con cabello largo y pequeños aros rojos en una chaqueta negra.

- es muy bueno tenerlos aquí, no hay de que preocuparse – le comentó al rubio otro hombre, sentado en una silla en un estudio en el que se encontraban, dicho sujeto tenía el cabello verde, y un rostro repleto de cicatrices – Red Cloud coopera contigo por qué estas minas son muy importantes para nuestros planes, no creas que será para siempre, _Marok – _le respondió el espadachín.

Marok rió a carcajadas – vaya _Kane_, no eres más que un aguafiestas, deberías relajarte más – pidió el peliverde – quizás para ti sólo se trata de vivir bien y no hacer nada, pero para nosotros esto es para el mundo que queremos crear – indicó Kane.

- Kane nos ordena disparar – llegó el de los anteojos a la playa – si señor _Jix_ – dijeron con poco entusiasmo unos encargados de un cañón, acto seguido dispararon contra el Sea Wings que ya se acercaba, pero fallaron por un poco.

- ¡esos malditos! – dijo Riko – yo me encargo del cañón, van a pagarlo – fue Tiger a cargar el nuevo equipo de artillería del barco, rápidamente apuntó y disparó. Un momento después, donde antes estaba el cañón que les había disparado, sólo había un buen agujero humeante por la explosión.

- ¡Ese cañón es genial, wow! – se emocionaba Ozzie – claro, Franky-san lo instaló para nosotros, era de esperarse – sonrió Lina.

Así nuestros nakamas llegaron sanos y salvos a la isla y desembarcaron con cuidado – que raro, el señor Jix debería estar cuidando la playa – dijo Kari, pero la verdad es que Jix yacía desmayado luego de la explosión – no importa debemos apegarnos al plan – fue Kyo el primero en bajar.

Se armaron los grupos. A señalamientos de Kari, fueron Kyo, Anna, Alí y Tiger por un lado, Ozzie y Riko por otro, mientras que Sand se fue siguiendo a los primeros pero separado un poco de ellos. Lina y Rella se quedaron en el barco con la infanta.

- Lina nee-san, tu novio me da miedo – le dijo Kari a la pelinegro – en cambio Ozzie es tan lindo ¡ten cuidado Ozzie, cuida a mi nii-san, y cuídate tú también – le gritó al espadachín.

– Esa niña no me cae bien – dijo enojada Anna al escuchar el aliento de Kari hacia su chico – si yo fuese Ozzie me sería difícil elegir entre las dos, ya sabes las dos tienen un cuerpo parecido – dijo Kyo y luego señaló con señas la falta de atributos voluptuosos de la rubia - ¿cómo es que tus únicos chistes los guardas para mi? – le gritó enojada.

- Esta tripulación es más graciosa aún de lo que me había dado cuenta – reía Tiger – no has visto nada amigo – le dijo Alí.

- vaya parece que sólo hay una entrada a las minas – señaló Anna al llegar junto con sus compañeros a la mina – seguramente hay distintos caminos más adelante – indicó Tiger – no nos lleva a nada especular, vamos – fue Kyo el primero en entrar y los demás lo siguieron.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron con la división de caminos – mmm 4 caminos para 4 de nosotros, muy conveniente – musitó Anna – tal vez demasiado – indicó Kyo – como tú dijiste niño bonito, no hay que perder tiempo – ya iba por uno de los caminos la rubia. Sus nakamas la imitaron y entonces en ese momento se separaron.

El camino que eligió Alí al parecer era el más corto pues vio celdas muy pronto. En el interior de dichas celdas había un sinnúmero de personas que al verlo le clamaron por ayuda – así que eres tú el que se infiltró, pensé que había sido una falsa alarma, ya me había enojado de pensar que había encerrado a toda esta gente sin motivo – se escuchó una voz desde las sombras.

- ¿No dices nada? O tienes miedo o sabes lo que te esperaba – apareció un chico delgado de cabello castaño un poco largo cono ojos pequeños y un par de nunchakus de acero en su costado izquierdo, tenía una banda en la cabeza con un aro rojo bordado – la verdad es que vengo a liberarlos, es a lo que vengo y lo que me esperaba, lo demás es secundario – señaló el cocinero a la gente encerrada.

- Pero te das cuenta de que sólo podrás hacer eso si me derrotas ¿verdad? – dijo el Red Cloud – eso suena lógico – respondió Alí blandiendo su lanza. – el señor _Zeros_ lo va a hacer pedazos – dijo de pronto uno de los cautivos. El castaño sacó entonces sus nunchakus.

Se estudiaron por un momento y luego Zeros fue el primero en atacar, golpes de los nunchakus salían como disparados de las muñecas del Red Cloud pero Alí podía alcanzar a evitarlos, esperaba pacientemente alguna abertura para hacer daño con su lanza.

Pero Zeros se defendía bastante bien, no había lugar por donde atacarle – tienes una buena técnica de pelea – le felicitó Alí - ¿entonces te vas a rendir? – le preguntó con burla el Red Cloud – no, eso jamás – le respondió el cocinero.

Alí atacó con fiereza pero la rapidez de su enemigo no le permitió tocarle y cerca estuvo de recibir un golpe de nunchakus. – _si no hago algo rápido me va a matar_ – pensó el peliazul y entonces encendió fuego en la punta de su lanza.

- interesante, pero no le temo mucho al fuego – dijo Zeros. Alí no respondió y empezó a cargar contra su enemigo. El castaño evitaba por poco cada uno de los golpes del cocinero, pero erró al intentar atacar y ahí la lanza le hizo un rasguño, que le dolió y le quemó al mismo tiempo.

- ¡ahora si me has hecho enojar! – dijo furioso Zeros tomándose la herida. Los ataques con los nunchakus se hicieron cada vez más intensos, dejando a Alí en difíciles situaciones algunas veces. Intentaba atacar con su lanza pero sus movimientos eran bloqueados.

- _¡Cyclone! –_ gritó Zeros e hizo un movimiento circular con el cual golpeó al peliazul quien salió volando – _no pude ver que era, no lo vi venir_ – pensó Alí y luego se levantó frotándose el rostro, donde había sido golpeado. El Red Cloud repitió la operación y Alí estuvo atento pero de nuevo fue incapaz de ver de donde venía el golpe y cayó.

La escena se repitió una y otra vez pero Alí, aún con el rostro ensangrentado seguía levantándose. - ¿qué diablos te motiva a seguir recibiendo castigo, inútil? – preguntó Zeros, pero Alí no respondió y sólo le fijó la mirada. – si así lo quieres está bien – comenzó otra vez su movimiento el castaño.

- ¡Cyclone! – pero esta vez el ataque fue detenido por el cocinero, Zeros estaba en shock – ¿creíste que nunca podría ver a través de ese giro? No era nada del otro mundo, sólo era cuestión de que me acostumbrara a tu velocidad – explicó Alí.

- _¡demonios, este tipo no es tan débil como pensé! Pero tranquilo, no puede hacer nada para lastimarme, su mejor técnica debe ser la del fuego y no me afectó demasiado así que no puede vencerme_ – pensaba el Red Cloud pero mientras tanto Alí ya preparaba la siguiente técnica.

El peliazul comenzó a hacer girar la lanza sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, luego cuando tuvo buena velocidad lo hacía sólo con la mano derecha - ¿qué diablos haces? – preguntó Zeros en posición de defensa mientras el giro de la lanza ya hacía levantar el polvo de la mina – ya lo verás _¡Kenshi no Hikari!_ **(1) **– gritó y al mismo tiempo en el mismo giro tomó con la mano izquierda el extremo de la lanza e hizo palanca para dar un golpe en dirección de su rival.

Pronto un haz de luz parecido a un rankyaku se dirigió hacia Zeros desde el lugar de donde la lanza había dado el golpe, éste intentó destruir el corte con sus nunchakus pero estos fueron despedazados, aún así, el golpe se aminoró y el Red Cloud sólo sufrió un pequeño corte, pero no advirtió que detrás del haz de luz también fue lanzada la punta de la lanza y acto seguido se clavó en su pecho.

- eso fue asombroso, el señor Zeros fue derrotado – se escuchaba entre los pobladores/mineros cautivos mientras Alí se atendía un poco sus heridas. Pronto buscó las llaves de las celdas entre las ropas de Zeros y las encontró, así dejó en libertad a más de 300 personas.

Anna también había encontrado a un Red Cloud cuidando el camino por el que se había ido, un tipo enorme y calvo, muy musculoso, con una enorme cuchilla en cada mano, sin camiseta, tan sólo con unos guantes, los cuales tenían el aro rojo grabado.

- ¿qué quieres aquí niñita, no me digas que fuiste tú la que se infiltró? De haber sabido no hubiera encerrado a estos esclavos – dijo el enorme tipo. Anna tragó saliva después de ver las condiciones de la gente que trabajaba en la mina, y a todos ellos encerrados en esas celdas, sobre todo por que sabía que su padre y hermana podrían estar en una situación parecida.

- ¿te tragó la lengua el ratón? ¿o simplemente te mueres de miedo? – se burló el Red Cloud mostrándole una de sus cuchillas, enormes igual que su cuerpo – ahora si me dan más ganas de liberar a esta gente – dijo con dientes apretados una furiosa Anna.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Una niña como tú pretende vencerme? ¿A mí? ¿Al gran _Diaco_? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué además es una niña aún? – preguntaba el Red Cloud – cada vez me das más razones para hacerte pedazos, pero… ¿tan joven me veo como para que me digas niña? – ante las palabras de Anna Diaco casi cae de espaldas – no hagas bromas conmigo, no me durarás ni dos segundos.

El enorme sujeto empezó a atacar con sus cuchillas a la arquera y ésta las evitaba con dificultad - _¿Quién diría que alguien tan grande fuese tan rápido?_ – pensaba la rubia casi huyendo.

Luego pensó que no ganaría la pelea sólo corriendo, y lanzó algunas flechas pero aunque se incrustaron en el cuerpo de su rival, éstas no le hicieron mucho daño – las mujeres son obstinadas – rió el Red Cloud y siguió su ataque.

Anna de pronto se dio cuenta de que su ropa tenía rasgaduras - ¿pero cómo? No me ha tocado – se dijo la arquera – aunque no te toquen, mis cuchillas provocan que el aire que despiden te haga un rasguño, ya verás que en poco tiempo estaré más y más cerca de golpearte y esos rasguños se harán cortes profundos – explicó Diaco.

- no estés tan seguro, por que seguiré evitando tus golpes – replicó Anna – te cansarás más y más, mis músculos son mucho más fuertes que los tuyos, así que yo tardaré mucho más en agotarme, las mujeres siempre serán inferiores en batalla – respondió el Red Cloud.

Anna se enfureció y lanzó su Trois Fleche Lancer pero ni tres flechas a la vez podían hacer algo, tampoco sus flechas con fuego – _tengo que hacer algo, seguro que me mata, debo encontrar una forma _– pensaba la rubia mientras seguía evitando las cuchillas, aunque cada vez con más dificultad.

Empezó a notar que las palabras de Diaco eran ciertas, los golpes recientes ya no le cortaban sólo la ropa sino que su piel ya tenía pequeñas heridas, en ese momento comenzó casi a huir, buscando algún lugar seguro.

Pronto lo encontró, una pequeña cueva, donde la enorme humanidad de Diaco no podría entrar – corres como un ratón asustado, otra peculiaridad de las mujeres – avanzaba el Red Cloud hacia ese lugar.

- _¡piensa Anna, piensa! Debe tener algún punto débil, como ese Apilos, ¿o era Apiles, Aquilas? Bueno ese del talón. ¡Claro! eso me da una idea_ – sonrió la rubia pensando en un plan.

- ¿Crees que me detendrá que te escondas ahí? – gritó Diaco y de un golpe destruyó el muro donde se encontraba el escondrijo de Anna quien apenas se salvó del derrumbe, luego la rubia cayó de costado cerca de su enemigo, preparó dos flechas y disparo a los pies de éste.

El resultado fue un Diaco retorciéndose de dolor, con una flecha clavada en cada tendón calcáneo **(2) **- ¡Maldita! – gritó el sujeto y fue hacia la caza de la rubia.

Pero sus movimientos ya no eran tan exactos y además el dolor aumentaba a cada paso – si sigues así tus tendones se van a romper – rió la arquera evitando los ataques de su rival. Luego aprovechó una abertura que no había habido en toda la batalla y disparó una flecha directa al rostro de Diaco, la cual se alojó en su ojo derecho.

Ahora la visión y el movimiento del Red Cloud estaban mermados. Aún así, Diaco atacaba a diestra y siniestra, pero sólo le resultó en quedarse sin su otro ojo a causa de otro disparo de la doble filo - ¡Ahhhggg, no puedo ver! – se quejaba con movimientos tambaleantes el enorme tipo.

- Ahora tengo tiempo para preparar esto – dijo la rubia y sacó una flecha más grande y hecha de acero – uff es pesada – apenas la sostenía junto con su arco y luego disparó - _¡Fleche du acier! _**(3)**_ – _y el proyectil se clavó en el pecho de Diaco.

- ufff, vaya, sólo se requería pensar un poco, ¿ahora como era? ¿Atiles, Afiles, Agiles? – trataba de recordar la arquera mientras la gente de las celdas la veía de forma extraña - ¿Aquiles? – dijo un anciano encerrado - ¡si ese! – sonrió Anna y luego recordó que debía sacarlos.

- gracias chiquilla, estamos en deuda contigo – le agradeció el mismo anciano de antes – si de nada, aunque tengo hambre jijiji – rió Anna tomándose el estómago.

A diferencia de los demás, Kyo aún vio a los mineros trabajando, no en sus celdas – sabía que no era necesario encerrarlos, después de todo, un sólo intruso no es suficiente como para preocuparnos – se escuchó una voz femenina más al fondo de la mina. Kyo fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Era una chica sentada en una silla junto a una mesa, mientras bebía algo de una taza, al parecer café. – No es necesario que peleemos si simplemente dejas que todos ellos se vayan – le dijo Kyo - ¿bromeas? No puedo hacer eso – dijo la chica y se levantó de la silla. Era una mujer más o menos de la edad de Kyo, con el cabello negro mucho muy corto, con un traje negro ceñido de cuero y una katana a su costado izquierdo, tenía también un cinturón formado sólo de aros rojos.

- Hace mucho que no peleo, espero que sea al menos un buen reto – desenvainó la espada – por cierto es una descortesía no saber el nombre de quien voy a matar – se relajó un poco la pelinegro – Kyo – contestó secamente el castaño – yo soy _Freda, _ahora si empecemos – se puso en posición de ataque.

- Antes de eso quiero preguntarte algo, espero y me respondas – dijo el pirata – ya veremos si puedo responderla – aceptó Freda – no pueden esperar que crea que esta isla y sus minas se ha mantenido en secreto para la marina – indicó el castaño.

Freda agachó la vista y rió un poco – si, es algo difícil de creer supongo – respondió – es obvio que tienen ayuda de algún oficial de buen rango de la marina – dijo Kyo – y si, el almirante Hairowashi nos ha encubierto muy bien hasta ahora – respondió la morena.

- Esperaba algo así como un capitán o un comodoro, pero un almirante… la corrupción llega hasta altas esferas – comentó el vigía – no es prudente seguir hablando todo el tiempo – preparó su espada Freda – es cierto – se puso Kyo en posición de ataque.

Pronto el ataque de la katana se estrelló contra el Tekkai del castaño - ¿de que estás hecho? – preguntaba la pelinegro. El pirata sin contestar mandó algunos rankyuakus que fueron bien cubiertos por la chica, quien era digna rival del vigía.

Kyo hizo un paréntesis en este inicio de la batalla – concédeme la cortesía de saber por que ese almirante los ayuda – pidió el castaño – no se si debería decirte – seguía Freda en guardia – no hay diferencia, uno de los dos estará muerto al terminar esto – indicó el pirata – tienes razón – rió ella y relajó su posición.

- El almirante Hairowashi ha sido desde el principio uno de los principales impulsores de este proyecto de Red Cloud, incluso desde que era vicealmirante. Y está muy interesado en esta isla, pero fuera de algunos favores que he tenido que hacerle, no ha pedido mucho – explicó Freda.

- ¿desde que era vicealmirante? Entonces sabes su nombre verdadero – señaló Kyo – si, tal vez lo sepa, pero no se por que tendría que decírtelo, sin que tu me dijeras algo a cambio, algún secreto que sepas – respondió ella.

- _no hay nada que le interese a menos que… ¡no, no puedo decirle eso! Pero tal vez ese almirante sea… debo arriesgarme, debo obtener la victoria, no tengo derecho a perder si revelo ese secreto_ – pensaba y pensaba el castaño - ¿qué pasa? – inquirió picadamente Freda – está bien, te diré un secreto de un miembro de mi tripulación que te interesará, tanto a ti como a Red Cloud, pero te aseguró que no saldrá de esta mina pues te mataré aquí mismo – dijo el castaño.

- ¿y bien? Dime eso y yo te diré lo que quiere saber – esperaba la pelinegro – muy bien, mi nakama, miembro de nuestra tripulación, una chica llamada Lina, es en realidad la hija… - no podía Kyo soltar gran secreto – dilo si lo vas a decir – exigió le espadachina – es… es… ¡es la hija de Monkey D. Luffy el rey de los piratas! – reveló el secreto – _perdóname Lina _– sufrió por dentro el vigía.

- es el tipo de secreto que esperaba a cambio – Freda abrió grandes los ojos – es tu turno – indicó Kyo – cierto, muy bien, Hairowashi, originalmente se llamaba _Vannell _– reveló la morena – Vannell… ¡lo sabía! – se quedó Kyo con la boca abierta…

**Comenzaron las peleas, espero y les hayan gustado, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más, ya que la tripulación es grande****, y bueno Kyo tuvo que revelar el secreto de la tripulación, ahora debe ganar esta pelea si o si.**

**Notas.- **

**1.- Kenshi no Hikari es Colmillo de Luz**

**2.- El tendón calcáneo es también conocido como el tendón de Aquiles, por si no lo sabían, cualquier lesión en este tendón es sumamente dolorosa.**

**3.- Fleche du acier es flecha de acero en francés.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.-**** XD lo mismo me pasa a mi con otros fics, y eso bueno pues me halaga. Hasta el otro capítulo veremos el inicio del encuentro de Riko con su padre, nos vemos!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Gracias por el apoyo y el review, ya leímos por ahí el fic y esperamos el de Hormonas, nos vemos, ¡arigato!**

**Tsubasa.- J eje, si puede que tengas razón pero bueno a todo mundo le toca que le llegue su hora de protagonismo, y es que ya lo tenía planeado desde hace bastante pero no había tenido oportunidad de meterlo, muchas gracias, nos vemos!**

**Shichiko.- ****XDXD, que bueno que te gustó Kari-chan, va a salir más que otros personajes secundarios, ya verán, muchas gracias por el review, me anima mucho a seguir.**

**En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con las peleas, la de Kyo, la de Tiger la de Sand, la de Lina (estas dos últimas serán cortas) y la de Ozzie. También algo entre Riko y su padre**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	35. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

**¿Hola, como están? En este capítulo veremos las peleas que nos faltan y el encuentro de Riko con su padre, es uno de los capítulos más largos de este fic y espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- basta de charlas, ahora si comencemos – dijo Kyo – por favor – adoptó posición de combate la morena – _no puedo perder esta pelea, no tengo derecho _– pensó Kyo antes de usar su Soru para atacar a su rival.

El golpe del castaño fue apenas evitado por la chica - _¿Quién es este sujeto? –_ se sorprendió Freda del poder del castaño. Luego empuñó su espada e intentó dar algunos golpes hacia el pirata pero éste pudo evitarlos.

- lo siento, pero te aseguro que no perderé – Kyo volvió a usar el Soru y al estar frente a la chica atacó con si Shigan al torso de esta quien cayó herida.

- ¿quien diablos eres? Tienes una conexión con la marina para usar estas técnicas – dijo Freda mientras se incorporaba – mi padre fue de la marina – respondió secamente el castaño.

Una y otra vez, Kyo utilizaba su Soru para atacar a la espadachina, y ésta se defendía como apenas podía, aunque en algunas ocasiones era víctima de los golpes del castaño – _no pensé que este chico sería tan fuerte, me he descuidado en el tiempo que he estado en estas minas _–

- Es hora de acabar con esto – sentenció Kyo y comenzó a usar su Geppou Kumo no Hebi - ¿Qué es esa serpiente? – no sabía Freda lo que venía – ¡Snake Bite! – escuchó la chica encima de ella y apenas pudo defenderse con su katana, pero ésta fue hecha pedazos y ella recibió un buen castigo.

- Lo siento, pero es tu fin – dijo Kyo y acto seguido le lanzó un rankyaku que le hizo una herida en el pecho – _no puedo creer que me venciera tan fácil, ni siquiera le di un golpe_ – pensaba la pelinegro al caer.

Kyo entonces se retiraba del lugar – ya pueden irse de aquí, son libres – les dijo a los mineros – es… espera Kyo – alcanzó a decir Freda – mejor muere en paz, ya no quiero hacerte más daño – respondió el vigía sin voltear a verla.

- No…, no es eso, ¿tú vas a pelear con Hairowashi verdad? – preguntó la morena – cuando lo encuentre lo haré – contestó Kyo – entonces cuando… lo hagas… dale algunos por mi – pidió Freda – lo tendré en mente – siguió caminando el castaño – peleaste muy bien, debes… debes querer mucho a esa chica – dijo sus últimas palabras la moribunda espadachina mientras que el pirata ya se alejaba del lugar.

El último que quedaba en la mina sin rescatar a gente era Tiger, quien ya estaba frente a su enemigo, Xiang, quien casualmente era un pistolero como él. Era algo alto, de cabello blanco algo largo vestido todo de negro y en sus pantalones tenía bordados los aros rojos.

- ¿pretendes que libere a estos esclavos? No me hagas reír, primero tendrás que quitarme estas – señaló sus pistolas el Red Cloud – será como tú digas entonces – sacó Tiger sus armas.

El primero en disparar fue Xiang, pero Tiger logró escabullirse detrás de algunas rocas, luego el pirata salió para hacer algunos disparos, que apenas logró evitar el peliblanco – pensé que serías blanco fácil – sonrió Xiang.

Aún con ese comentario, la habilidad de Tiger era superior a la del Red Cloud, y ya se hacía notar en una herida que Xiang tenía en la pierna izquierda.

El peliblanco entonces sacó un extraño escudo de gran tamaño – con esto no tendré que moverme al disparar, no será difícil darte en esta situación. Tiger disparó para probar el escudo y en realidad resistía las balas

- _mmm así que es eso, pero mientras esté así estático será muy fácil dispararle, cuando saque una de sus manos para disparar, ahí podré hacerle daño, pero además debo encargarme del escudo y ya se como – _analizó la situación el ahora pirata.

Comenzó a disparar con sus pistolas rumbo al escudo, aún a sabiendas de que no iban a hacer efecto, luego lanzó ambas armas un poco hacia arriba y sacó su rifle con el cual disparó al escudo para hacerle un pequeño pero no definitivo daño, en ese momento, Xiang trató de aprovechar para disparar.

Tiger se percató de ello y ahora fue la escopeta la que lanzó un poco hacia arriba, recuperando sus pistolas que caían ahora en sus manos. Demostró su velocidad con las armas de fuego, disparando a la mano de su contrario, la cual quedó inservible – aagghhhh – gritó de dolor Xiang, mientras que el doble filo sólo era rozado por la bala que su rival le había lanzado.

Ahora, el pelinegro se dispuso a guardar sus pistolas para recibir desde arriba su rifle y disparar sendas veces hacia el escudo, al cuarto disparo a éste se le hizo un agujero, por el cual fue herido Xiang – ¿te gusta el poder de mi rifle? – preguntó Tiger mientras lo guardaba y sacaba de nuevo sus pistolas.

- ¡Maldito seas! – trató de huir el Red Cloud pero fue blanco fácil para el pirata quien en ese momento ganó la pelea – no fue tan difícil, desde que vi como tomabas tus pistolas lo supuse, no eres un pistolero decente – le dijo Tiger mientras guardaba sus pistolas y sacaba el rifle de nuevo, esta vez para retirar los candados de las prisiones.

- ¡Somos libres! – gritaba la gente, abrazándose unos a otros – oye… ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó un poblador a Tiger – es que es tan conmovedor, hay mucha felicidad, por fin son libres, ¡snif! – decía entre lágrimas el pistolero – si tú lo dices… - mejor lo dejó en paz el minero.

Mientras tanto, Sand ya estaba averiguando como es que se abría la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? – llegó un hombre con una guadaña y un rostro cadavérico – ¡¡wuahhh!! ¡La parca llegó, es mi hora de morir! – se asustó el navegante - ¿cómo que la parca? – se enfadó el sujeto – pero si algo tienes razón es que vas a morir – se posó más en la luz, para dejar ver que en realidad sólo era un sujeto raro y muy flaco.

- eso es lo que crees – replicó Sand – _desde la última pelea, me di cuenta de que puedo llegar a ser fuerte, de que puedo llegar a vencer a mis enemigos, por eso se que tengo que ganar _–

El enemigo de Sand era Ende, un tipo muy flaco, casi hasta los huesos, de cabello morado, con una capa negra cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, y una guadaña como arma, su aro rojo estaba en toda la espalda de la capa.

- Ahora dime, ¿cual es el sistema de esta puerta? – preguntó Sand – en realidad es algo muy complicado, dudo que lo entiendas – respondió Ende – vamos a ver – dijo Sand.

- Muy bien, al entrar alguien sin quitar esa palanca de ahí arriba, unos hilos delgados se quedaran en el suelo, cuando alguien pasa por ahí los hilos activan unas campanas y yo vengo a cerrar la puerta – explicó orgulloso el Red Cloud - ¡No es complicado, es la cosa más simple que haya escuchado! – respondió el navegante – no tienes por que decirlo de esa forma – agachó Ende un poco la cabeza.

- Por haber insultado mi sofisticado sistema de detección de intrusos, te mataré – amenazó el pelimorado – ya te dije que no es sofisticado y te mostraré algo que si lo es – se puso Sand su bazooka al hombro.

- ¡Golpe final! – el Red Cloud atacó con su guadaña, pero Sand alcanzó a cubrir el golpe con su bazooka – _su fuerza no es acorde con su cuerpo, debo tener cuidado _– pensó el pirata.

- ¡Fuego! – la bazooka de nuestro nakama soltó una fuerte llamarada, pero con unos giros de su guadaña, Ende evitó ser alcanzado por ésta - ¿eres un tipo de mago o algo así? – le preguntó el pelimorado sorprendido – eres un idiota – respondió el doble filo.

- supongo que con el agua pasará lo mismo, debo idear otra estrategia – se dijo a si mismo el navegante. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, quitó el sistema de fuego que activaba la chispa y entonces roció el alcohol por el lugar. - ¿qué haces? – preguntó Ende – ya lo verás.

Luego disparó fuego hacia el alcohol rociado, haciendo, lógicamente, que se encendiera – esto no me va a detener – advirtió el Red Cloud. Sand no dijo nada y entonces cambió al modo de viento y disparó hacia el fuego, haciendo que éste creciera un poco y se moviera hacia la dirección de Ende.

- ¿lo ves? Puedo controlar el fuego distancia – dijo Sand – demonios, eres un brujo de verdad, usas la magia – se asustó Ende – _lo sabía, este tipo es un verdadero idiota - _

Mientras su enemigo se distraía con la "magia", Sand puso su modo de agua, y lanzó un gran chorro hacia el cielo, bastante alto – ahora verás que mi magia hará llover y apagará este fuego – aseguró el navegante – eso es imposible – seguía Ende sorprendido.

Luego, unos segundos después, el agua comenzó a caer, apagando poco a poco el fuego – no puede ser, esto es imposible – soltó su guadaña el Red Cloud – creo que lo próximo será hacer que tu piel se convierta en gusanos – dijo con cara maléfica el pirata – wuaahhh, yo me voy de aquí – y Ende salió huyendo despavorido.

- Vaya, que sujeto tan más torpe – decía el navegante mientras abría la reja de entrada de la mina, al mismo tiempo sus compañeros ya regresaban – vaya eso fue rápido – mencionó Sand – la pelea no fue muy difícil – respondió Kyo – habla por ti – dijo una magullada Anna – lo importante es que estamos todos bien – Tiger se ponía un pequeña venda en el rozón que recibió – si, y además los pobladores son libres – señaló Alí.

- ¿Ahora que? ¿Ayudamos a Ozzie o nos vamos al barco? – preguntó Kyo – al barco, Ozzie me dijo que no debíamos intervenir en las peleas de ellos dos – respondió Anna – al barco entonces – dijo Sand.

Un poco antes de eso, Jix se levantaba de del desmayo provocado por el cañonazo, antes de la llegada de los doble filo – ayy, esos malditos me las pagarán –

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar el barco, sabía que no podía estar lejos – así que ahí está, van a pagarme lo que me hicieron – se decía furioso a si mismo el Red Cloud.

Mientras tanto, en el barco, Lina, Rella y la pequeña Kari estaban a la espera de sus nakamas. La infanta peliverde no estaba tranquila - ¿qué te pasa Kari-chan? – se acercó Rella – es que estoy preocupada por mi hermano -

– no te apures, Ozzie lo cuidará bien, además Riko no es ningún debilucho – le sonrió Lina – es que mi padre tiene los poderes de una Akuma no Mi – explicó Kari – tu hermano también – le dijo Rella – ¿de verdad? – abrió grandes los ojos – si, ya verás que pronto regresarán – aseguró Lina.

- ¡Bajen de ahí cobardes, o haré estallar su barco! – se escuchó de pronto una voz desde el exterior – ese es el señor Jix – alcanzó a decir Kari. Entonces nuestras nakamas salieron a asomarse y en efecto era él.

- ¿así que sólo son señoritas? No me importa, las mataré de todas formas – amenazó el bajito – Rella, quédate con Kari, yo lo enfrentaré – bajó Lina del barco – ¡Lina-neesan, ten cuidado! – le gritó Kari – no te preocupes, Lina-chan, es muy fuerte, además el barco es nuestra responsabilidad ahora, si tiene problemas, yo le ayudaré como pueda – dijo Rella.

- Esta bien, primero estallarás tú, y luego destruiré el barco – sacó Jix una pequeña esfera negra – _debe ser una bomba, entonces tengo que alejarme del barco para que no sea dañado _– pensó la pelinegro.

Lina comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a el barco, entonces Jix soltó dos de sus bombas en la dirección de la chica, y ambas estuvieron cerca de darle de lleno, pero aún así hicieron algo de daño – ¡Lina-neesan! – se asustó Kari al ver como la princesa pirata salía volando.

- esas bombas son más fuertes de lo que se ven – musitó Lina al levantarse – eso no es nada niña, al usar estas bombas dirigidas no tendrás escapatoria – sacó unas bombas en forma de pequeños cohetes, luego les encendió la mecha y a toda velocidad fueron a donde Lina.

Otra vez la doctora salía volando con algunas heridas, aunque viva aún – el humo no deja que me vea, esta es mi oportunidad – y usó sus poderes para hacerse virtualmente invisible y a toda velocidad se acercó a su contrario.

Pero de pronto ¡BOOOM! otra bomba explotó a los pies de la princesa pirata – ¡Lina-chan! – vio Rella como la pelinegro volaba por los aires semiinconsciente – ji ji ji, siempre soy precavido, coloqué esas pequeñas minas antes de que ustedes bajaran – indicó Jix – quédate aquí Kari-chan, debo ir a ayudar a Lina-chan – Rella sacó sus abanicos.

- Espera, aún no me vence – se levantó la pelinegro con dificultades – pero tu pierna – señaló Rella como la pierna derecha de Lina estaba cubierta de sangre – está bien, la atenderé cuando acabe con él – respondió la doctora - ¿qué te hace pensar que acabarás conmigo? – se burló Jix.

Lina entonces recordó una vivencia de su infancia en Kokoyashi, una de las ocasiones en que Roronoa Zoro había ido a visitarla, ya contaba la princesa pirata con 11 años, y unos maleantes, sin saber lo que les esperaba robaron en el pueblo, eran 10 en total, y Zoro no tuvo contemplaciones – ¡Santoryuu Ougi Sanzen Sekai! **(1)** – esa técnica maravilló a la pequeña pelinegro en ese entonces y aún lo hacía. Ese girar de espadas que hipnotizaba, que era bello, estético y mortal a la a vez, más de una vez lo había intentado con sus Sai.

- _no se si pueda hacerlo, pero si soy incapaz no tengo derecho a llevar mi apellido – _colocó en posición su Sai – aquí vamos ¡Sanzen Sekai! – con velocidad fue el ataque de Lina hacia Jix quien con todo y sus bombas no pudo detenerla.

Varias explosiones se vieron en el encuentro de ambos – Lina-chan… - se quedó con la boca abierta Rella. Cuando el humo se disipó, Lina estaba de rodillas ya al otro lado, mientras Jix estaba de pie, pero con los ojos en blanco, un instante después cayó fulminado – creo que los Sai no tienen tanto poder destructivo como las katanas – sonrió la princesa pirata, cubierta de sangre.

Rella y Kari entonces bajaron por ella – Lina-chan, sabía que eras fuerte, pero no me imaginé que tanto, tu ataque fue tan rápido que apenas pude verlo – Rella la sostuvo en sus brazos de manera maternal, la pelinegro sólo sonrió – mi lazo del cabello se hizo pedazos – dijo.

- ¡señor, señor Kane! – llegó corriendo Ende a donde estaba el espadachín - ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó el rubio – estos piratas, tiene hechiceros, usan magia, hace que el fuego se mueva a su voluntad y hacen llover, me dijo que convertiría mi carne en gusanos, pero alcancé a escapar, seguro que viene para acá, haga algo – pidió el de la guadaña

- ¿con que hechiceros no? – se acercó Kane a Ende – no, espere señor, ¿qué es lo que hice? – y segundo después las espadas del rubio estaban cubiertas de sangre – en Red Cloud no nos gustan los cobardes ni los idiotas -

- vaya, el pueblo es esclavo y ellos viven en esta casa elegante – dijo Ozzie al llegar junto con Riko al lugar donde Marok debería de estar – otra razón más para derrotarlo – mencionó Riko.

El pelirrojo destrozó la puerta y ambos entraron a la mansión, Kane estaba en la planta baja y por el ruido Marok también bajó - ¿qué demonios? Hay que llamar a los guardias – dijo el peliverde – no seas tonto, es obvio que no son gente común, los guardias no durarían nada – indicó Kane.

- Te dije que no estaría solo – sonrió Ozzie – entonces tu encárgate del de las espadas – casi ordenó Riko – está bien, pero ten cuidado – aceptó el pelirrojo.

- Yo seré tu oponente – desenvainó sus katanas el pirata – por mi está bien, primero te mato a ti y después a aquel pelo de lechuga – también sacó sus espadas el rubio. – eso nos deja a ti y a mi Marok – dijo Riko retadoramente – veo que sabes mi nombre, debo ser famoso – rió.

Ozzie y Kane no perdieron mucho el tiempo y rápidamente comenzó el choque de espadas – no había peleado con otro que usara Nitoryuu, o al menos hace mucho – se emocionó el pelirrojo con la fuerza de su rival – y será el último – atacó Kane, pero no alcanzó a dar en su objetivo, sus ataques eran bien cubiertos.

- basta de juegos – dijo Kane – espíritu de las sombras, ¡corte de la oscuridad! – el rubio agitó sus dos espadas hacia fuera, haciendo que chocaran un poco entre ellas, Ozzie se cubrió con las suyas y sintió como algo chocaba con ellas, pero de cualquier forma fue cortado en el hombro izquierdo.

- ¿qué es eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo – mi ataque a distancia, y no es como otros, este corte parece tener voluntad propia y se distorsiona su forma al llegar al oponente, por eso no podrás cubrirlo – explicó el Red Cloud – eso ya lo veremos – respondió el capitán pirata.

Ahora intentó Ozzie, pero sus técnicas eran bien bloqueadas por el rubio – _se sabe defender bien, pero su ataque es malo, sólo tiene esa técnica seguramente _– pensaba el doble filo, que en ese momento pudo hacerle un par de rozones al rubio.

- no está mal, pero quizás deba arrancarte el brazo y así no podrás pelear – tomó Kane sus espadas en la posición de su ataque a distancia – _tengo que verlo_ – posó Ozzie sus ojos en las espadas de su enemigo - ¡corte de la oscuridad! – y de nuevo el pelirrojo aunque sintió bloquear algo, su torso a la altura del hígado sufrió un corte.

- no vas a poder conmigo, si sigo utilizando mi técnica te mataré tal vez en el siguiente corte – Kane se preparó de nuevo para su técnica – eres un pobre diablo – dijo Ozzie incorporándose - ¡¿QUÉ?! – inquirió furioso el Red Cloud – tienes una técnica poderosa, pero no puedes controlar su dirección, si yo la usara tú ya estarías muerto – respondió el pelirrojo.

- No hables de más, te va a pesar ¡corte de la oscuridad! – de nuevo soltó el ataque, entonces Ozzie, con sus dos espadas cubrió algunas partes de su cuerpo y en efecto, ahora no hubo corte a su cuerpo.

- ¿pero… pero como? Ni siquiera yo se a donde va a ir el corte, y es tan fino que es invisible – dijo Kane – por eso te dije que eres un pobre diablo, todo tiene que ver con el roce que hacen tus espadas antes de mandar tu ataque, nunca haces el roce a la misma distancia de ambas katanas, y eso afecta la trayectoria del corte, al ver dos veces tu técnica pude adivinar a donde iría la tercera vez. Una técnica así no sirve de nada si no se puede controlar. ¿cómo puedes llamarla técnica si no te obedece? – y ante el sermón el rubio se quedó boquiabierto.

- ahora verás una verdadera técnica – juntó sus espadas el pelirrojo – _sólo espero que mi hombro aguante _– pensó y entonces liberó el ataque - ¡Heaven's Beast Clash! – y el ataque a distancia destrozó las espadas de Kane y le hizo un corte mortal, aunque el hombro del pirata estuvo a punto de ceder.

- Eso te enseñará a no esclavizar gente, pobre diablo – le dijo mientras se tomaba el herido hombro. Kane ya no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Antes de la pelea entre Ozzie y Kane, Marok había llevado a Riko a una habitación más grande, ahí pelearían. – es más apropiado pelear aquí, Kane podría herirnos allá afuera – explicó Marok – sólo piensas en ti, no cambias – dijo Riko.

- ¿quién eres?, parece que me conoces de antes – preguntó con soberbia – no me sorprende que no me recuerdes, soy Riko, tu "hijo" – reveló el pirata – vaya, hijo, no pudo creerlo – Marok se intentó acercar al carpintero, pero éste le pintó raya – no te acerques y no digas que soy tu hijo, no eres nada para mi -

Al mismo tiempo Rella ayudaba a Lina a curarse la pierna – oye Rella, ¿dónde está Kari-chan? – preguntó Lina – ah no lo se, debe estar en cubierta, la perdí de vista – respondió la ojiazul y fue a buscarla pero regresó de inmediato - ¡Kari-chan no está, se fue! – comunicó la pelimorado – ya me lo temía, seguro fue a ver la pelea entre su padre y hermano – dijo la princesa pirata.

- si no eres ya mi hijo, no hay problema en que te mate entonces – rió Marok – y eso que más te da a ti, que intentaste matar a tu propia hija – reclamó el carpintero – ¿Kari está viva? – inquirió el padre – no gracias a ti -

- la verdad es que no me desagradó cuando te fuiste de nuestro lado hace ya tiempo, mi madre era más feliz – recordó Riko – ¿Sasha, está bien? – preguntó Marok – está muerta, por tu culpa. Fue muy extraño que mandaras esa carta, no era tu estilo, ¡¿por qué tenías que mandarla?! – preguntaba furioso el doble filo – yo no fui quien mandó esa carta – reveló el Red Cloud – fue esa mujer, la madre de Kari, e incluso pretendía enviarle dinero a tu madre, por eso tuve que encargarme de ella – explicó.

- Eres un monstruo, incluso esa mujer tenía la caridad y la intención de ayudar a m madre. Y sólo por eso te atreviste a dejar a Kari sin la única persona que le daba amor en este mundo, te atreviste a hacer miserable la vida de tu propia hija ¡nunca te voy a perdonar, nunca! – jamás en su vida, Riko había sentido tanta rabia.

De pronto alguien llegó a la mansión – Kari-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó un herido Ozzie, sentado al pie de las escaleras – mi hermano, debo ir con él – corrió la niña hacia la planta alta sin que el pelirrojo pudiera detenerla.

La pequeña entonces abrió la puerta y vio como su hermano y su padre estaban a punto de pelear – ¡nee-chan! – se sorprendió Riko de verla ahí.

- ah Kari, me da gusto que estés viva, ¿vienes a regresar conmigo? – preguntó cínicamente Marok – nunca voy a regresar – respondió la niña – mi hermano me conoce hace sólo un día y ya me ha dado más cariño que tú en toda tu vida, hasta los nakamas de mi hermano me quieren más – dijo decidida Kari.

- nee-chan, ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó Riko – nii-san, no pelees con él, no quiero perder a nadie más, n quiero que te haga lo mismo que a mi mamá – respondió Kari – no lo hará, no lo hará, te lo juro que no lo hará – dijo Riko abrazándola - ¿lo prometes? – tenía lágrimas en los ojos la peliverde – lo prometo – la miró el carpintero a los ojos.

- Ozzie, cuídala – Riko entrego su hermana a su nakama quien ya había subido – si, lo haré – la cargó en sus brazos el pelirrojo – ayuda a mi nii-san, por favor Ozzie – pidió Kari – no puedo, además… nunca lo había visto tan decidido, no perderá, lo se…

**Y ya casi están todas las peleas, espero que les hayan gustado, tal vez no fueron tan largas, pero creo que así es mejor. Y sólo faltaría la pelea de Riko**

**Nota.- **

**1.- Esa técnica es la que usa Zoro contra Mihawk, en el arc del Baratie, después de usar ese ataque, sus dos espadas se rompen si lo recuerdan.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.-**** Y bueno si se arriesgo, pero tal vez por eso peleó tan bien, lo bueno es que obtuvo un dato importante, ya verán más adelante por que. También pues aquí estuvieron las peleas, espero que te hayan agradado. Nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Con referente a lo de Usopp, pues será mencionado en breve, pero no aparecerá hasta mucho más adelante, ya descubrirán lo que pasó con él, y que bueno que ya estés terminando con el de hormonas, gracias por el review.**

**Tsubasa.- Probablemente te pasó lo mismo que a Shichiko, pero que bueno que el siguiente si se vio, y ya viste que Kyo ganó, estaba obligado supongo, muchas gracias por el review!!**

**Shichiko.- ****Bueno, si te refieres a los datos, los de Tiger están en el capítulo 30, si se me olvidó describirlo fisicamente, lo siento jeje y aquí va. Tiene cabello negro, un poco largo, usa botas cafés, una camiseta de tirantes gris, pantalón azul y usa una capa blanca. Espero que con esto sea suficiente XD, nos vemos.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Me halaga mucho que te siga gustando mi fic, sobre todo que lo has seguido desde casi el principio, me motiva mucho a seguir adelante, muchas gracias, nos vemos!!**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos el desenlace de esta saga, es decir la pelea entre Marok y Riko y algunas cosas más, espero que lo lean, y les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**¿Hola, como están? Hemos llegado al capítulo 36, veremos el final de esta saga y además regresaremos a algunos eventos que teníamos inconclusos, la siguiente saga casi da comienzo, espero que les agrade.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

En el centro de la grande y vacía habitación ya estaban listos para pelear Riko y Marok, Ozzie, aunque algo lastimado, cuidaba de Kari, en la entrada del cuarto.

- ¿y se puede saber cómo vas a vencerme? No tienes armas – señaló Marok – tú tampoco – respondió serio Riko - ¡ja, yo no las necesito! – gritó el Red Cloud – pues estoy en la misma situación – y entonces Riko se transformó en su forma intermedia.

- vaya, una Akuma no Mi – advirtió Marok – voy a acabar contigo – se lanzó el carpintero hacia su padre, pero cuando una de sus garras intentó lastimarlo, surgió una explosión – ¡¡nii-san!! – gritó Kari al ver la escena - ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Ozzie – mi padre tiene la fruta Bomu Bomu, no sólo sus golpes explotan, sino que cuando es golpeado también lo hace – explicó Kari.

- ja ja ja, con esas habilidades no podrás vencerme, terminarás echo pedazos – advirtió Marok – ¡no me importa si al menos acabo contigo! – y Riko atacó de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado – ya te dije que es inútil – repitió el Red Cloud.

- _mi cola debe funcionar_ – pensó entonces el pirata e intentó golpear con esa apéndice posterior, pero fue inútil. La cola salió recibiendo un gran daño, ya incluso brotaba la sangre desde las escamas – es sólo cuestión de tiempo, tu amigo no está en muy buen estado así que me haré cargo de él. Si tus otros amigos se enfrentaron a los otros Red Cloud, no creo que hayan ganado, lo que quiere decir que al final el ganador seré yo – presumió Marok.

Riko entonces adoptó la forma de reptil completo – ¡nii-san ya detente, no quiero que te maten! – gritaba Kari con desesperación – ¡Ozzie, ayúdalo! – pidió – no puedo, el me pidió de favor que no lo hiciera, además tu hermano es fuerte, ya verás que no será tan fácil derrotarlo – respondió el pelirrojo.

Una vez más, el carpintero se dirigió a atacar a su progenitor, esta vez con la cabeza de frente, justo al encuentro de ambos, se suscitó una nueva explosión - _¿qué diablos intentas Riko? _– se preocupaba Ozzie aunque no lo dijera.

En el Sea Wings, Kyo y los otros ya regresaban – ¿donde está Lina? – preguntó Kyo – está curándose su herida en su habitación – informó Rella y el castaño no se hizo esperar para ir a verla.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – la cuestionó, viendo la gran herida que la pelinegro tenía en la pierna – es que fui algo descuidada – explicó con una sonrisa – lo bueno es que venciste – se acercó a ella, tomándole el cabello suelto que ahora tenía.

- Mi lazo se hizo pedazos – dijo la princesa pirata – te ves muy bien así, no es que no te vieras bien antes – sonrió un poco el vigía – si eso crees tal vez me lo deje así – respondió la doctora – como tu quieras – aceptó Kyo.

- Espero que no tengan problemas – veía Sand hacia la dirección donde Ozzie y Riko habían partido – también espero que Kari-chan esté bien – dijo Rella – esa niña, que impulsiva, ¿qué puede ir a hacer allá? – decía Anna – ¿no será que sigues celosa de ella? – subieron Kyo y Lina a cubierta – te voy a dejar la otra pierna igual, princesita… - amenazó jocosamente la rubia.

Al disiparse el humo, Riko había mordido a Marok en el hombro izquierdo, pero el preció había sido caro, su hocico (es animal en este momento) estaba sumamente ensangrentado y él mismo estaba casi inconsciente.

Un omento después, otra explosión hizo que el carpintero se soltara – maldito, hacía mucho que nadie me hería – se tomó Marok el hombro. Riko no dijo nada, pero se incorporó de nuevo, manteniendo su forma completa de reptil - ¿qué es lo que te hace seguir? aunque me hayas mordido una vez, estás mas cerca de morir que de hacerme una herida seria, se que las fauces de los reptiles son fuertes, pero no te será suficiente – aseguró el Red Cloud.

El pirata no escuchó las advertencias y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque. A pesar del estado en que se encontraba, su agilidad le permitió morder en el pecho de Marok, pero la explosión fue inminente. Con todo y eso, Riko no se soltó y siguió mordiendo.

Marok dio un golpe explosivo a su primogénito que lo mandó casi hacia donde estaban Ozzie y Kari – ¡nii-san, por favor ya no sigas, no te quiero ver así! – lloraba la pequeña. El hermano mayor hizo caso omiso y se levantó de nuevo, recuperando su forma humana.

Totalmente cubierto de sangre, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero extrañamente sonrió – te has escondido detrás de estos sujetos mucho tiempo, no eres tan fuerte, sin esa fruta hasta Kari te daría una paliza – dijo el carpintero – ya estás delirando – musitó el Red Cloud – ¿entonces por qué no vienes y me atacas? – retó el pirata.

Marok sintió herido el orgullo, y entonces preparó uno de sus brazos para dar un golpe explosivo a Riko – ¡cúbranse! – gritó el doble filo a Ozzie y Kari, entonces tomó su forma intermedia para recibir el impacto.

Una explosión más, un grito más de Kari, y una vez más que Riko salía despedido por los aires. Pero no todo fue igual, Marok, se retorcía de dolor, estaba hincado tomándose las heridas que antes las mordidas de Riko le habían hecho - ¿qué me hiciste? – preguntaba.

- que tonto, muchos reptiles tienen veneno en su mordida **(1)**, por eso te dije que eras débil, tu cuerpo no puede soportar el veneno y las explosiones al mismo tiempo, tu hombro izquierdo se va a desprender si explotas otra vez– ahora el que reía era el carpintero.

Marok advirtió que su hijo tenía razón y ya estaba temeroso de explotar de nuevo – si no me atacas lo haré yo – Riko tomó impulso desde la pared y chocó contra su padre haciéndolo explotar. En esta acción, todo el brazo izquierdo del Red Cloud, simplemente quedó casi como adorno del cuerpo, ya no era capaz de moverlo más, pero la más grave era la herida del pecho, la cual tenía más veneno.

Riko se alejó un poco de Marok, éste estaba apenas de pie, respirando de manera difícil, de pronto comenzó a explotar sin control - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Ozzie – creo que la herida del pecho le ha hecho que pierda control sobre su fruta, creo que el mismo cuerpo lo hace como defensa – dijo Kari – demonios nee-chan, eres más lista que nosotros dos – dijo Riko al caer de rodillas, pues ya no podía estar de pie.

Las explosiones pararon poco a poco, hasta que la última fue sólo muy leve en el pecho – se detuvo – señaló Ozzie – creo que fue por que su corazón también se detuvo – indicó Kari. La pequeña tenía razón, la pelea había terminado, Riko estaba hecho pedazos, pero había ganado.

- nii-san, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a él su hermana – creo que si, lamento haber matado a nuestro padre – apenas podía decir el peliverde - ¡¡nii-san!! – lo abrazó llorando la infanta.

Ozzie estaba por llevar a Riko en su espalda cuando éste lo interrumpió – Ozzie, amigo. Primero encárgate de mi padre, hay que enterrarlo, después de todo, nacimos gracias a él – pidió el carpintero. Así lo hicieron, en la parte de atrás de la mansión, el pelirrojo hizo una fosa y ahí fue enterrado el cuerpo de Marok – padre, espero que donde estés alguien pueda perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho – dijo Riko después de dedicarle una oración.

Así, un momento después, los tres regresaban al Sea Wings, con Riko casi cargado por Ozzie. Todos sus nakamas lo advirtieron de inmediato – pero si están muy heridos, Kyo ayúdalos para tratarlos inmediatamente – pidió Lina al castaño, cosa que él hizo de inmediato.

Pronto Lina curaba a sus nakamas, Kari veía muy atentamente las atenciones de la pelinegro – ¡noooo! ¡¿Qué me quieres hacer?! ¡déjame, ya me curaré solo! – se escuchaban gritos desde la habitación de la princesa pirata – vaya, la curación de Ozzie si que es ruidosa – se quejaba Sand – tal vez su herida es grave – mencionó Rella.

La realidad es que la curación no había llegado aún, sino que Lina apenas iba a anestesiar al pelirrojo – ¡por lo que más quieras, la aguja no, por favor! – rogaba el capitán – pero si tú usas espadas, ¿por qué te asusta una pequeña aguja? – mostraba la pelinegro una aguja de considerable tamaño - ¿eso es pequeña? – seguía quejándose Ozzie.

Y casi media hora batalló Lina para ponerle la inyección, después de tanto drama la curación fue más fácil – no debes forzar el hombro en una semana, si me haces caso dos días me daré por bien servida – sonrió la princesa pirata – je je, bien ahora vamos a cubierta hay que celebrar – salieron los dos, pues el pelirrojo fue el último en ser curado.

- jajaja, nada como un buen alcohol – se servía Riko en un enorme tarro y pronto todos estaban inmersos en la fiesta. Los habitantes de Omaha, habían regalado buenas dotaciones de comida y bebidas a nuestros nakamas, todo había sido propiedad de los Red Cloud.

- Una ocasión tan especial no puede serlo sin esto – y todos voltearon a ver a su capitán. Para su desgracia, el pelirrojo había traído su guitarra – no Ozzie, no por favor – pidió Kyo – vamos, si se que les gusta – respondió feliz el espadachín y empezó a tocar.

Pronto todos se tapaban los oídos ante el ruido terrible que el pobre instrumento profería – ah vamos, no saben apreciar la buena música – seguía "tocando" sin importarle mucho lo demás – a mi si me gusta como tocas Ozzie – se sentó Kari enseguida de él – ja, ella si sabe lo que es bueno – y los dos se acomodaron en una esquina con su música.

Los demás se acostumbraron pronto a tener el feo sonido de fondo y la fiesta siguió. Riko aún no estaba muy ebrio y se acercó a Lina – oye, morena de fuego, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó – claro respondió jovialmente la morena mientras Kyo sólo preparaba sus nudillos por si cualquier cosa.

- ¿Has visto que a Kari le gusta la medicina verdad? – preguntó el peliverde – si, es cierto, estuvo todo el tiempo viendo como los curaba – estuvo de acuerdo ella – si, me di cuenta de ello, y además creo que es lista, muy lista. ¿Sería mucho pedir si le enseñaras algunas cosas? – solicitó el carpintero – claro, lo haré con gusto – Lina aceptó sonriendo.

Ozzie paró un momento su "música" – oigan todos – los llamó - ¿se fijaron que estas peleas no fueron tan difíciles? Sólo Lina, Riko y yo salimos heridos, ustedes salieron ilesos – señaló el pelirrojo – si, realmente no eran tan rudos – dijo Tiger – pan comido – mencionó Kyo, y así los demás.

- _Tontos, no se han dado cuenta. No es que fueran fáciles, es que ellos se han vuelto tan fuertes. Me da gusto que sean mi familia_ – pensaba Rella al verlos en su plática.

Así la fiesta se fue prolongando, la música siguió, tonterías de ebriedad surgieron, golpes de un castaño hacia una lagartija fueron detenidas por cierta princesa, risas al por mayor s escucharon y finalmente uno a uno fueron cayendo en el sueño. Era hora de ir a dormir.

- es bueno que quede un camarote libre, ahí podrás dormir tú Lina-chan – señaló Sand – pero… está al final… final del… pasillo y… y… me da… me da miedo – dijo temerosa la pequeña – entonces puedes dormir conmigo o con Lina-chan ¿qué te parece? – ofreció Rella – ¡ah si!, entonces, bueno ¿con quien? – creo que el cuarto de Lina-chan es más grande, estarás bien ahí – dictaminó la ojiazul y todo quedó arreglado.

- Mi querida ojos color de mar, yo también tengo algo de miedo por las noches ¿crees que yo podría dormir contigo? – hizo Riko el intento - ¿Por qué no mejor duermes con una de estas? – sacó Anna una de sus flechas – por eso digo que tanto miedo no tengo – se rindió el peliverde.

Pronto, ya nada se escuchó en el Sea Wings, tal vez el canto de algunos grillos solamente. Pero después de unos minutos, una delgada figura se paseaba por el pasillo y entonces se dirigió a la habitación del capitán, abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerró de nuevo, sin hacer mucho ruido. Lo vio ahí dormido, con un que otro ronquido.

En realidad se trataba de Anna, quien no tuvo mucho tiempo para platicar con su chico después de todo lo que había pasado – Ozzie, Ozzie, tonto despierta – le decía en voz baja, pero el pesado sueño del pirata no le permitía despertar, entonces la rubia le apretó el hombro.

- ¡Ayyyyyyy! – gritó pero rápido Anna le tapó la boca - ¿por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó el espadachín – es que no despertabas, pareces roble – lo reprendió y luego se sentó enseguida de él – y, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿no puedo venir a platicar un poco? – le dijo de forma pícara, él sólo sonrió.

- Oye Ozzie – se puso más seria la rubia – ¿recuerdas cuando me salvaste de Shere, cuando interrumpieron la boda? – le preguntó con ternura – si, claro que me acuerdo – respondió él – ¿y te acuerdas que fue lo que me dijiste cuando me dejaste en la parte de atrás de la casa y yo estaba vestida de novia? – volvió a preguntar – eh… y bueno no soy una máquina, jeje – rió un poco avergonzado.

Anna se acercó un poco más a él – me dijiste un cumplido, me dijiste que me veía bonita – le recordó – ah creo que ya me acordé – sonrió el pelirrojo. La arquera se sonrojó un poco entonces – ¿y tú crees que pueda verme así de bonita en otra ocasión? – cuestionó – ah, no importa como te veas, tú me gustas – contestó Ozzie – gracias creo – dijo la rubia.

- Me refiero a que tal vez, cuando todo esto termine, cuando encontremos los diez tesoros y todo, yo pueda vestirme así de novia y verme bonita para ti – explicó Anna – estás hablando… ¿estás diciendo que nos casemos? – preguntó Ozzie. Entonces la cara de Anna cambió a una sonrisa muy pícara – ¿quieres que nos casemos? ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? Bueno, entonces acepto – dijo y le dio un beso – hasta mañana – se despidió y se dirigió a su cuarto – pero… pero… pero… - se quedó el pelirrojo con un palmo de narices.

Luego sonrió – _creo que por eso me gusta je je je_ – y se volvió a acostar para así dormir, que bien merecido lo tenía después de todo este día.

Pronto el Log estuvo cargado y fue tiempo para los doble filo de dejar Omaha – ¿entonces vendrá con nosotros? – preguntaba Anna – claro, no tiene a donde ir – dijo Lina – si, que mejor lugar que con su hermano – apoyó Alí – bueno, entonces supongo que estará bien, pero seguro que será peligroso para ella – aceptó al fin Anna.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Riko al ver que sus nakamas habían roto su reunión – si, puede quedarse – respondió Anna y entonces Kari y Riko se abrazaron – oye princesita, pero va a tener que dormir contigo – advirtió la rubia – claro, no hay problema – aceptó Lina.

Al pasar de dos días estuvieron en una isla desierta, era bastante pequeña, pero con una linda playa – propongo que hagamos unas pequeñas vacaciones por aquí – dijo Lina – ¡estoy de acuerdo! – gritó Ozzie – pues que así sea entonces – mencionó Sand – si, hace mucho que no tenemos unas buenas vacaciones – sonrió Anna.

Luego de bajar el ancla, todos fueron a prepararse – wow, mi rubia esplendorosa, ese bikini te queda fenomenal – casi se hincó Riko ante ella – piérdete torpe – y con un golpe lo hizo no que se hincara sino que quedara acostado en la playa. Pero se incorporó de inmediato cuando vio que Rella venía con un diseño más diminuto – mi preciosa cabello de flor de violeta, no hay una figura mejor por estos mares, déjame que te ponga un poco de bronceador – pidió el carpintero – gracias Riko-kun, pero Kari-chan ya me ayudó en mi habitación, no hay problema – le dijo desairando al peliverde.

Luego vio venir a Lina en un bikini que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero viendo que Kyo ya estaba en la playa desistió de sus métodos de casanova – oye, Lina-neesan, no sabía que mi hermano era así – le dijo Kari un poco avergonzada – no te preocupes, aunque se comporte así él tiene un buen corazón, no le hace daño a nadie – contestó Lina sonriendo.

- ¿cómo es posible que no sepas poner un poco de bronceador? – regañaba Anna a Ozzie – nunca lo había hecho, además como iba saber que el cabello no llevaba – se defendió un poco el pelirrojo – eso es lógico, pero ya bueno, así está bien – suspiró la arquera.

Y así fue un día tranquilo y sin preocupaciones para nuestros nakamas, pero no sabían que en otra parte de Grand Line, la tranquilidad era lo que menos reinaba.

-------------------

Roronoa Zoro, seguía en su persecución por el almirante Hairowashi, quien el había amenazado con hacerle daño a alguno de sus nakamas en East Blue y no iba a permitirlo. Al pasar por el primer cruce entre Grand Line y Red Line, se enfiló hacia los límites del legendario océano, para salir rumbo a East Blue y ahí vio algo extraño, una embarcación partida casi a la mitad, y al verlo de cerca se le hizo muy conocido.

Vio como unos hombres trataban de subir a una chica al barco, dicha joven tenía el cabello rojo – demonios, yo la conozco, esa es Hikari – se dijo si mismo el peliverde y fue rápido a su encuentro.

Zoro subió entonces a lo que quedaba de barco para encontrarse con su compañera Shichibukai. Vio como estaba casi sin energías, algo herida, muy maltrecha – pero, demonios, ¿quién pudo haberte hecho esto? – habló pensando que la pelirroja aún dormía.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos – Roronoa Zoro… - pudo decir con dificultad – niña, ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto? – preguntó el espadachín – fue… ese pirata, del que hablaste en la reunión – respondió ella tratando de por lo menos sentarse - ¿Akahige? – preguntó él, con algo de incredulidad – si, él, su fruta es realmente poderosa – dijo la ojiverde.

- _Robin no me dijo que este tipo sería tan peligroso, pero hizo bien en advertirme_ – recordó Zoro su encuentro con la arqueóloga – aun así no entiendo como pudo hacerte tanto daño teniendo tu una Logia tan poderosa – puntualizó el espadachín – su Logia también es muy poderosa, es como si fuera un sol – explicó ella.

- Cuando la pelea estaba empatada, el hizo una explosión solar. A pesar de que estaba en forma de electricidad, cuando recibí su ataque pude sentir como mi "cuerpo" estaba haciéndose pedazos – explicó la pelirroja – una explosión solar… eso acabaría con todo – musitó Zoro – si, creo que si hubiera tenido alguna otra Logia, tal vez ya no estaría aquí, afortunadamente soy pura energía – sonrió un poco Hikari.

- ¿Y donde está él? – inquirió el peliverde – después de realizar esa técnica él estaba muy débil, sus compañeros se lo llevaron – dijo uno de los subordinados de la linda chica – al hacer esa técnica seguramente se queda sin energía, igual que cuando estalla un verdadero sol – explicó la Shichibukai.

- Niña, tengo que irme, pero toma este mini den den mushi, llamará directo a los cuarteles generales, pide que te manden algún barco, yo debo ir a East Blue lo más rápido posible – dijo Zoro sacando el pequeño artefacto y dándoselo a la pelirroja – gracias, y hay que tener cuidado, ese Akahige es el pirata más peligroso de los últimos tiempos – respondió Hikari al tiempo que Zoro ya volvía a su velero.

Al mismo tiempo, la embarcación de Hairowashi, ya muy adelantada a la de Roronoa Zoro estaba por llegar a Isla Conomi, gruesas nubes negras estaban por azotar esa parte de East Blue…

**El próximo capítulo será interesante, ya lo verán, y espero que les haya gustado este, como ven en esta saga la pelea más importante fue la de Riko al ser la más larga.**

**Nota****.- **

**1.-**** La mordida de algunos reptiles como la del Monstruo de Gila y del Dragón de Komodo son sumamente venenosas y en algunos casos hasta letales.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Que bueno que te siga gustando, me anima a seguir y ya leímos ese de Franky, esperaremos el siguiente. Nos Vemos**

**Tsubasa.- ****Órale pues muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo, y también por estar siempre pendiente de mis fics, muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Shichiko.- ****Y para que no sigas esperando aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por la lectura y el review, hasta luego!**

**Flacacelecr13.- Y ya no más intriga, he aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste. Y bueno Kari-chan es la parte tierna que todos tenemos dentro, creo yo XD. Gracias por el review.**

**DX-fan.- Ok te responderé, aunque en otro fic algo extraño pasó con un review pero ya veremos eso después. **

**¡La verdad es que no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas XD! Pero igual aquí van, no se las medidas pero les preguntaremos a nuestros nakamas para ver.**

**Yo – Hey Ozzie, ¿Cuáles son las medidas de Anna?**

**Ozzie - ¿mmm medidas? Ah si, ya recuerdo, son 81–61–88, pero no le digas que te dije, que si no me va mal.**

**Bien ya tenemos una, ahora vamos con Lina-chan, pero debemos cuidarnos que Kyo no nos vea.**

**Yo – hey Lina-chan, podemos hacerte una pregunta**

**Lina – ¡claro!**

**Yo – y bueno, tal vez podrías decirnos tus medidas**

**Lina – ¿mis medidas? Ah bueno, está bien, son 95-55-85**

**Yo – vaya esas medidas me parecen familiares… bueno no importa, ¡gracias Lina-chan!**

**Lina – ¡de nada!**

**Sólo nos falta Rella, y ahí va, es momento de preguntarle**

**Yo – Rella, Rella, ven**

**Rella - ¿Qué pasa K-O-kun?**

**Yo – quisiéramos pedirte un favor, si podrías decirnos tus medidas.**

**Rella – upps, bueno ahora estoy ocupada, tal vez después hablamos ¿si? (guiño seductor)**

**Yo – demonios, se hizo la difícil, pero habrá que conseguir esas medidas, así que mandaré a Riko-kun en una misión especial, tal vez en otro capítulo develaremos este misterio**

**Muy bien, después de este paréntesis, diremos que en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con el encuentro entre Hairowashi y nuestra pelirroja favorita, veremos que es lo que pasa.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	37. Nubes negras

**¿Hola, como están? Este es un capítulo que tenía mucho que lo había planeado, pero no había llegado el momento, finalmente llegó y espero que les guste.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Pronto la lluvia comenzó a azotar la villa de Kokoyashi, por alguna razón, al ver las enormes nubes negras en el cielo, Nami sabía que algo no andaba bien, volteó a ver el sombrero de paja que ella guardaba como el mayor tesoro que podía tener además de su hija.

El enorme barco marine entonces llegó haciendo un fuerte estruendo en toda la isla, algunos fueron a ver que era lo que había pasado – ¡la marina, la marina está aquí! – apenas se escuchaban los gritos de algunos debido a la fuerte lluvia.

- Oye hermanita, de verdad que as tenido muchas visitas últimamente, ¿crees que sea de nuevo para ti? – Preguntó Nojiko – yo estoy segura – se levantó Nami de la silla del comedor y entonces ambas se dispusieron a ir a la playa.

- Señor, ¿quiere que busquemos en toda la isla? – ya los marines bajaban del barco – no es necesario, creo que se donde encontrarla, la villa se llama Kokoyashi, ahí preguntaremos – respondió al almirante Hairowashi.

Pero no fue necesario pues vio que entre algunas personas venía cierta pelirroja hacia su ubicación así que ordenó a sus marines permanecer detrás suyo – _no pensé que fuera tan fácil, esta mujer sigue siendo una altanera_ – pensó.

- _esto está mal, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?_ – se puso algo nerviosa la pelirroja al ver al almirante. El grupo, formado por unas 10 personas, entre ellas un viejo Genzo, Nojiko y Nami, se detuvo cerca de Hairowashi, la navegante se adelantó un poco.

Entonces Nami vio el rostro cubierto un poco por el negro cabello del marine, no le agradaba para nada, Luffy y los otros lo habían vencido en varias ocasiones en el nuevo mundo, jamás había sido capaz de atraparlos. Si había un miembro de la marina que fuera desagradable para ella, ese era sin duda este sujeto.

- No esperaba su visita, vicealmirante, y la verdad es que tampoco la deseaba – le dijo desafiante la pelirroja – querrás decir almirante, mujer mal informada – sonrió con soberbia – no pensé que tipos tan asquerosos pudieran llegar a ese rango – Nami lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

Hairowashi frunció el ceño dejando de lado su sonrisa – pronto ya no hablarás más, te vas arrepentir de tus insolencias – los pobladores detrás de Nami se pusieron en guardia pero ella les calmó – tranquilos, veamos que es lo que tiene que decir este cerdo –

- sigue parloteando, mujer. Hazlo mientras puedas, pues quedas arrestada desde este momento – y ahora si el susto de la pelirroja se hizo presento en su pecho - ¿con que argumentos? no conspiro contra el gobierno, no le robo a nadie – respondió ella – crees que se olvida que fuiste compañera del rey de los piratas, incluso fuiste la que duró más tiempo a su lado – Hairowashi conocía bien la historia de los mugiwara.

- vaya, vaya, un almirante de los cuarteles generales de la marina viene a arrestar a una inocente mujer, por que aún está resentido por todas las derrotas que sufrió – clamó Nami con algo de rabia – no me interesa lo que digas, ahora ese maldito espadachín va a pagar todas las afrentas que me ha hecho e igual con todos tus nakamas – amenazó el marine – o sea que vienes a arrestarme por que no puedes contra Zoro ¿es cierto? – sonrió irónicamente la pelirroja.

- ¡Suficiente, arréstenla! – ordenó y dos marines fueron a tomarla – no se los permitiré, el viejo alguacil Genzo trataba de hacer algo – espera, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas – lo detuvo Nami y se dejó apresar por los marinos, sabiendo que frente a un almirante no tenía oportunidad de escapar.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos – si Luffy estuviera aquí, te mandaría a volar – dijo con enojo - ¡pero no está! ¿no lo entiendes? No hay nadie que te pueda salvar ahora – le dijo tomándola de la barbilla – suéltame, no me toques – trató ella de alejar el rostro.

El almirante la admiró un poco más de cerca – sigues siendo muy bella, igual que antes. Tal vez si te portas bien no te envíe a Impel Down – le dijo acercándole el rostro, pero ella le escupió en un acto de repulsión.

- ¡maldita Zorra! – enfurecido azotó su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja haciéndola caer aún y que estaba sostenida por un par de marines – ¡mal nacido, no la toques! – los pobladores querían abalanzarse contra Hairowashi, pero Nami extendió su mano deteniéndolos – no te saldrás con la tuya – le dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

El almirante la levantó entonces de los cabellos – esa linda boquita que tienes suelta muchas insolencias, es una lástima, por que debe saber bien – le dijo antes de golpearla de nuevo. La pelirroja tenía que detener a Nojiko y a los otros, no quería que les hicieran daño.

- Espósenla – ordenó y los marines la sometieron las manos – muy bien, nos vamos, fue un placer su cooperación para detener a esta criminal – se dirigió burlonamente hacia los pobladores que se sentían impotentes – no se preocupen, yo se que no se saldrá con la suya, ya lo verán – pudo decir Nami a sus amigos – ¡sigues vociferando! – la golpeó furioso por tercera vez, de la boca de la navegante salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Las lágrimas de Nami se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro. Pronto fue subida al barco y éste levantó el ancla alejándose de Isla Conomi, dejando a los pobladores con mucha angustia por el futuro de la pelirroja.

En el barco, Hairowashi mandó atar a Nami al mástil central, con el objetivo de tenerla siempre a la vista, no quería que por alguna razón, ella escapara. Se dirigiría de regreso a los cuarteles generales para procesarla y de ahí rumbo a Impel Down.

- Además de esto debo hacerte una pregunta – se hincó el almirante frente a ella – estoy seguro, que cuando él y tú huían de esas buster calls estabas embarazada, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Por lo tanto, el rey de lo piratas tiene descendencia ¿no es verdad? – inquirió, pero Nami sólo le volteó el rostro sin contestarle – según mis cálculos, ese chico o chica debe tener más o menos 17 años, si no me quieres decir, no importa, sólo quiero que sepas que tal vez te encuentres pronto con él o ella en Impel Down, por que iré a su caza -

Nami apretaba los dientes queriendo matarlo, pero era incapaz, ahora no sabía lo que el destino le iba a deparar en manos de un marine tan poderoso, pero aún así confiaba en que alguno de sus nakamas la salvaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

No pasaron dos días antes de que Roronoa Zoro llegara a Kokoyashi, apurado bajó de su velero y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Nami, un poco temeroso abrió la puerta y encontró a Nojiko llorando en la mesa. - ¡Demonios! – musitó el apretando los puños Ella volteó a verlo con un pesar en el rostro y entonces se levantó y fue a abrazarlo aún llorando.

- ¿la vas a salvar verdad? ¡dime que lo harás por favor! – pidió desesperada la peliazul – debo hacerlo, además de que es mi nakama, tengo que cumplir una promesa – respondió el espadachín – malditos marines, me enferman – se limpiaba Nojiko las lágrimas – no te apures, me encargaré de todo, ¿se fue hacia Grand Lina o se internó más en East Blue? – preguntó Zoro – hacia Grand Line – respondió ella – bien, entonces Usopp debe estar a salvo, debo darle alcance – y rápidamente se dirigió a la playa seguido de Nojiko.

- me voy, Nami debe de estar aquí pronto, voy a alcanzarlos – aseguró Zoro al momento de zarpar – ¡está bien, pero Grand Line está al otro lado! – anunció la mujer – ahh… si, maldición – tuvo que cambiar de curso el desorientado espadachín.

**Nota.- Recordemos que estos acontecimientos sucedieron un poco antes de lo sucedido con los doble filo en Omaha**

Después de unas minivacaciones, Ozzie y los otros estaban listos para zarpar rumbo a la siguiente isla – ¡no quiero irme! ¡la playa es genial! – había alguien aferrándose a seguir con las vacaciones – estos niños son problemáticos – hizo una mueca Tiger.

- ¡Ya vámonos de una buena vez! – Anna llevó de la oreja a su chico que era el que se quejaba – pero es que esta playa es linda – replicaba con pucheros el pelirrojo, pero un buen coscorrón de su rubia lo hizo recapacitar - ¡Muy bien vámonos! – dijo ya en el barco con una severa inflamación en la cabeza y con las lágrimas apenas contenidas.

Después de esto, los doble filo estuvieron listos para navegar, no sabían cual era su siguiente destino, así que debían estar alertas por cualquier cosa. Pero esto sólo fue seguido al pie de la letra por Sand y Tiger, y tal vez Alí, los demás se dedicaron a vaguear por ahí.

Entre ellos, Kyo, quien subió a la torre del vigía a dormir, un cierto pájaro del periódico había interrumpido su sueño muy temprano el día anterior y ahora iba a recuperarlo, así que cayó rendido rápida y profundamente.

Después de un rato, el Sea Wings se comenzó a mover de manera sumamente brusca, cosa que advirtieron todos, menos el vigía. – ¡rápido, todos a cubierta! – les gritó Anna a sus nakamas que estaban en los camarotes.

Todos subieron, menos los que ya estaban por ahí, es decir, Sand, Tiger y Alí, vieron como frente a ellos había un remolino 4 veces más grande que el barco – vamos a morir – musitó Sand – hey, no se queden ahí, vamos, tenemos que mover las velas – dijo Lina – muy bien, Lina, Ozzie, Tiger y Riko, encárgense de las velas, Alí y yo tomaremos el timón, Rella y Sand indíquenos las movimientos – ordenó la rubia arquera y rápidamente todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

- vaya, no pensé que fueran tan eficientes – dijo con alegría Kari al ver como los doble filo tomaban un curso más seguro, lejos del enorme remolino – uff, la libramos por poco – se limpió Anna el sudor de la frente – si, jajaja, pero fue divertido – rió Lina.

- Divertido… - dijo con sarcasmo la rubia – por cierto, tu niño bonito no ayudó para nada – se quejó la arquera – ah, es cierto, ¿dónde está Kyo? – se preguntó con sorpresa la princesa pirata – Lina-neesan… ¿te olvidaste de tu novio? – cuestionó Kari – jeje, creo que si – sonrió ruborizada.

- Debe estar en la torre, me dijo que ayer no había dormido bien, tal vez no se despertó, iré por él – subió entonces la pelinegro a ver a su chico – bueno, vámonos otra vez, las cartas se quedaron con buena apuesta – comentó Ozzie y Anna y Rella lo siguieron – yo me quedaré el paisaje es bonito – se quedó Riko viendo como Lina subía – nii-san, ya vámonos – lo regañó su pequeña hermana ante el pesar del peliverde.

Luego escuchó un fuerte grito - ¡Ahhhhhhh! – todos entonces fueron a ver que era lo que le pasaba a su doctora - ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Ozzie – ¡Kyo, no está! – comunicó la pelinegro – pero puede estar en otro lado – dijo Tiger – pero no lo hemos visto, sólo aquí podría estar –

Y en efecto, buscaron por todo el barco y no había rastro del castaño – ¿Hay una forma de regresar a la isla anterior? Tal vez esté ahí – Lina pidió a sus nakamas – bueno, en teoría, si vamos en dirección contraria del Log deberíamos encontrarnos con la isla anterior – respondió Sand – pero si cayó… ¿el remolino no debería habérselo tragado? – después de decir esto Anna se escondió detrás de Ozzie para no recibir la furia de Lina - ¡vamos a regresar! – casi ordenó la princesa pirata, que pocas veces estaba enojada, así que mejor le hicieron caso.

Mientras tanto, el barco de Hairowashi, hizo una escala en Omaha, para ver como estaban las cosas con los Red Cloud, pero se topó con una gran sorpresa – ¿derrotados? – preguntó con sorpresa – si, unos piratas, y fue lo mejor, ustedes jamás se aparecieron – decía un anciano. El almirante hizo poco caso al resto de las palabra del poblador, estaba sumamente enfurecido por tal derrota – muy bien, nos vamos – comunicó a su tripulación y está volvió al barco, donde aún estaba Nami atada en el mástil, con un aspecto terrible debido a la falta de alimento y la estadía a la intemperie.

- ¿fijamos curso rumbo a los cuarteles, almirante? – Hairowashi no respondió se quedó pensando - ¿almirante? – repitió el marine – no… vamos alguna isla cercana, no quiero que nadie llegue a escuchar algo – ordenó, y aunque los marines no entendieron que quiso decir, fijaron el curso hacia una isla cercana, al parecer desierta.

- ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó una débil Nami – no es de tu incumbencia, aunque te vas a dar cuenta de cualquier forma, lo malo es que no podrás decírselo a nadie en Impel Down ja ja ja ja – se burló el almirante.

- Esos idiotas no saben manejar el barco – dijo una silueta que llegaba hasta una sombra en la isla desierta, era Kyo, quien de hecho, si cayó de la torre. Cuando el Sea Wings recibió el impacto causado por el remolino, el castaño salió volando, no despertó sino hasta que casi caía al agua. Tuvo que nadar un poco, hasta que una corriente lo llevó de regreso a la isla de donde acababan de salir.

- si no regresan por mi me las pagarán – dijo jadeando – de alguna manera pero lo harán – aseguró, de pronto advirtió que un barco se acercaba a la costa, pero por el lado opuesto de donde esperaba a sus nakamas.

- almirante ¿esa isla está bien? – preguntó temeroso un marine – si, a esta isla me refería de hecho, torpe – lo regañó y luego sonrió, sacando además un den den mushi, con un aro rojo en su concha.

- muy bien preciosa, descansaremos unos minutos en esta isla, no te desesperes, pronto estarás en Impel Down – se dirigió burlón el marine a Nami, mientras ésta sólo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Hairowashi mandó desatar a la pelirroja, la llevó de los cabellos hasta una palma cercana y ahí ordenó le dieran un poco de agua, no quería que muriera antes de la legendaria prisión del gobierno.

El almirante apretó el den den mushi y pronto una voz respondió. Hairowashi se tornó bastante serio entonces – vine a Omaha, la operación se ha deshecho, dicen que fueron unos piratas, ese Marok es un idiota, además me dijiste que habías enviado a un espadachín eficiente – reclamó el moreno – Kane era el segundo mejor espadachín de Red Cloud, no pude enviarte a alguien mejor – respondió la voz.

- alguien mejor… los derrotaron piratas, mejor seleccionas bien a tus hombres – casi le ordenó – no me gusta tu tono, no creas que me asustas, esto sólo es sociedad, mi espada no se molestará si te abro el cuello con ella – se escuchó la amenaza del otro lado de la línea.

- ya bueno, basta de amenazas, no creemos un problema de otro, el caso es que necesitamos reunirnos, la semana entrante, el lunes tendré espacio libre así que te visitaré – calmó las cosas el marine, y su socio aceptó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Nami miró curiosa a su captor, la conversación fue por demás extraña, no le sorprendió pues conocía las mañas del almirante, pero si le intrigó bastante. Hairowashi advirtió la mirada de la navegante – ¿que diablos me ves? – y le dio una bofetada, volteándole por completo el rostro.

- Los marines siempre se han de aprovechar de los débiles ¿verdad? – se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de las palmeras al extremo de la playa. Apareció entonces la figura de un chico alto de cabello castaño.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? – preguntó Hairowashi – no importa, pero si tu eres el almirante Hairowashi, eso si que importa, y creo que lo eres, por que recuerdo tu rostro, como el rostro del vicealmirante Vanell – seguía Kyo caminando con rostro amenazador –_ se me hace familiar, pero no creo que lo conozca ¿Quién será? _– trataba de recordar el almirante - ¡atáquenlo! – ordenó a sus marines.

No duraron mucho, el castaño utilizó sus técnicas para acabar con ellos rápidamente – yo conozco ese estilo de pelea, tu fuiste de la marina, o algo tienes que ver con ella – indicó Hairowashi.

- seguro recuerdas al vicealmirante Nobuhiro – musitó Kyo. El almirante abrió grandes los ojos – claro, ahora tiene sentido, eres su hijo, y ahora vienes a vengarlo – adivinó – espero que estés preparado, por que no tendré misericordia – se puso el vigía en posición de ataque…

**Se que fue un poco corto, pero el siguiente prometo que será más largo, se que me van a odiar por tratar a Nami así, pero bueno yo de hecho soy fan de Nami. A veces algunos personajes tienen que sufrir.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Tsubasa.- ****Muchas gracias, y disculpas, por que tienes razón!, el Dragón de Komodo no tiene veneno sino bacterias agresivas, en el caso del monstruo de Gila si tienen veneno al igual que las serpientes, pero de cualquier forma, perdón por el error y arigato!**

**Shichiko.- ****jejej, bueno, las medidas no fue tan difícil (o tal vez xDD), y gracias por leer y comentar, me anima mucho a seguir, nos vemos**

**Maravillante.- Si, Riko es mejor de lo que muchos creen, además era una pelea importante para él. Kari-chan, pues mm, iba a spoilearte, pero mejor, no, de cualquier forma, lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo.**

**DX-fan.- ****Otra vez las preguntas òó, xDD, no es verdad, con gusto las respondo**

**La lista va de más inteligente a menos inteligente, digamos que es como de IQ.**

**1.- Sand**

**2.- Lina**

**3.- Alí**

**4.- Tiger**

**5.- Kyo**

**6.- Rella**

**7.- Anna**

**8.- Ozzie**

**9.- Riko**

**Ozzie y Riko más o menos andan por donde mismo xDD digamos que entre ellos hay un empate técnico. De todas maneras, recordemos que hay unas cosas para las que Ozzie es inteligente, como las peleas con espadas.**

**E****n el siguiente capítulo se suscitará la pelea entre Kyo y Hairowashi, ¿podrá el vigía contra un almirante? ¿Qué pasará con Nami? Bueno ya lo verán.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	38. Kyo vs Hairowashi

**¿Hola, como están? La continuación inmediata de los eventos del capítulo anterior, creo que es una de las peleas más largas que he hecho. Disculpen la tardanza además, es que me he quedado sin mucho tiempo libre.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Y en esa isla, Kyo tenía frente a él a uno de los pilares en su búsqueda, pero no sería sencillo derrotar a un almirante.

- ¿no tendrás misericordia? No me hagas reír, alguien como tú ni siquiera podrá tocarme – aseguró el marine. Los otros marinos estaban a la expectativa, mientras que Nami poco podía entender sobre esta pelea.

- ¿apostamos? – Kyo utilizó su Soru para atacar a Hairowashi, pero éste lo evitó – sería una apuesta segura, y el objeto sería tu vida – mencionó el moreno apareciendo del otro lado. Luego él fue quien atacó, pero el castaño logró evitarlo, aunque muy apenas.

- no eres tan bueno como predicas – el doble filo se apretó sus nudillos – muchachito tonto, tu Soru, no es tan malo, 11, quizás 12 pasos por segundo – sonrió el almirante – pero el mío llega hasta los 15, hace un momento bajé esa frecuencia para probarte, ahora se con seguridad que eres una basura – y dicho esto desapareció utilizando de nuevo la rápida técnica.

Un segundo después Kyo recibía un golpe de codo en pleno rostro, el cual lo hacía estrellarse contra algunas palmas de por ahí – tu padre fue un mejor reto en aquel entonces – se burló el pelinegro.

- ¡cállate! No quiero que lo menciones con esa sucia boca, ¡Soru! – y trató de atacar de nuevo, vio con extrañeza como el marine no se movía – _bah, no importa, si así lo quiere lo tendrá _¡Shigan! – el castaño alistó el dedo pistola.

- Tekkai – y la técnica del pirata fue anulada por completo por el marine, su dedo estaba hecho pedazos – parece que ahora sólo harás Shigan con la mano izquierda ja ja ja ja – rió Hairowashi y luego tomó del cuello a Kyo – ahora verás lo que es un verdadero Shigan – dijo y luego envió una ráfaga de dedo pistola hacia el castaño quien sólo la recibía sin poder hacer nada, con el último ataque lo envió a volar de nuevo hacia los árboles.

- _¿Qué demonios? Este tipo es invencible, y ni siquiera me he peleado tanto tiempo con él, así que esto es un almirante_ – pensaba el vigía mientras estaba derribado – _Lina…, de seguro tú no te rendirías. Y menos por que eres la hija del rey de los piratas, si me rindo a hora no soy digno de ti _– y pensando en su chica pudo levantarse.

- deberías haberte quedado ahí – le dijo el almirante – _tal vez mi Hikari no Hoshi le haga daño, pero es muy rápido, debo idear algo _– acto seguido el castaño saltó y desde el aire mandó una lluvia de Rankyakus. El pelinegro los eludía con facilidad, pero luego se detuvo – ja, no tengo por que evitarlos, mi Tekkai será suficiente para que esos remedos de Rankyaku no me hagan daño -

Y fue bien predicho por el almirante pues los ataques del pirata no hacían mella en el marine – _este es el momento_ – pensó Kyo - ¡Hikari no hoshi! – y la estrella de Rankyaku tomó dirección hacia Hairowashi – no hay diferencia, chico – aseguró el moreno.

El ataque del doble filo fue a dar directamente al hombro izquierdo del almirante haciendo que éste retrocediera un poco. - ¿Acaso no le hizo ni un rasguño? – musitó el castaño. Pero pronto un hilo de sangre se asomó por los dedos de Hairowashi, el rojo líquido estaba cayendo desde el lugar de impacto.

- _ese chico, ¿cómo lo hizo? _– pensaba Nami mientras veía como Hairowashi estaba enfadado en extremo – tu Tekkai no es tan bueno como decías – en ese momento Kyo caía de nuevo al suelo después de utilizar sus ataques - ¡cállate estúpido, no sabes nada! – le gritó enfadado el almirante.

- _maldito Zoro, maldito sea, la herida que me hizo hace días todavía no cierra bien, subestimé ese extraño Rankyaku_ – miró el moreno a su joven rival. – ahora si no tendré piedad contigo – dijo y utilizó de nuevo su Soru. El resultado: Kyo de nuevo fue golpeado, y aunque se levantaba de nuevo ya estaba bañado en sangre.

- ¡Rankyaku! – atacó el marine y Kyo recibió algunos, otros los esquivó y unos más los aguantó con su Tekkai, pero se levantaba de nuevo – ¿qué diablos te hace levantarte una y otra vez? – preguntaba enfadado el pelinegro.

Kyo apenas podía mantenerse en pie, en su rostro apenas podía verse la piel, pues la sangre lo cubría todo – lo hago por que no tengo opción – respondió él entre jadeos – explícate – pidió Hairowashi – mis nakamas, son lo único que tengo, y aunque esta pelea no tiene nada que ver con ellos, no puedo perder, yo no soportaría no volver a verlos, sobre todo a ella – explicó.

- sentimentalismos baratos – se burló el marine – alguien como tú no lo entendería, además tampoco tengo opción, por que si yo no te derroto, ¿entonces que pasará con mi padre? Mi sueño es limpiar su nombre – y ante eso el almirante comenzó a burlarse – ja ja ja ja ja, tu padre no fue más que un traidor, por eso lo eliminé –

- eso ya lo veremos, cuando te derrote, te torturaré tanto que me dirás que fue lo que descubrió mi padre para que un perro como tú lo matara – y dicho eso, la palabrería terminó, Kyo ahora usó su Geppou, pero Hairowashi alcanzó a defenderse, pero inteligentemente el pirata atacó la herida de su rival – _no puede ser, su Geppou es tan rápido como su Soru, ¡Su Geppou es tan rápido como el mío, eso es imposible! _-

El almirante estaba por perder sus cabales – _tranquilo, mi Soru sigue siendo mucho más rápido _– pensó y luego lo usó para atacar, pero increíblemente el doble filo alcanzó a eludir las ofensas contra él – ¡esto no puede estar pasando! – gritó con incredulidad el almirante – mi padre me enseñó alguna vez, que para utilizar estas técnicas, la concentración era vital. Desde que te hice esa herida, tu mente ya no está al 100 - decía el castaño mientras seguía atacando.

- no creas que ya me venciste, chiquillo – y Hairowashi arremetió con una lluvia de Shigan, que poco pudo hacer Kyo para evitar – no te creas tanto sólo por esta herida, es el único daño que me has hecho, en cambio yo te he hecho trizas – indicó el marine

Y era cierto, la camisa blanca de Kyo ahora era roja totalmente, al igual que su rostro y sus movimientos eran disminuidos, parecía sin esperanza - _¿acaso este será el fin? Lina, padre, ¿qué hago? _– pensaba el vigía casi al punto desfallecerse y de pronto vinieron recuerdos a su mente.

FLASHBACK

_En vez de dormir o hacer alguna otra cosa, el pequeño castaño prefería ver como su padre intentaba perfeccionar las técnicas del Rokushiki, el cuarto de entrenamiento de la marina, veía volar Rankyakus, recibía Shigan, era testigo de Geppous y Soru._

_Una vez, Kyo despertó por la noche, y al no ver a su padre en la cama contigua supuso que estaría entrenando. Fue al enorme cuarto de entrenamiento, y precisamente, Nobuhiro estaba ahí, pero su postura era diferente a cualquier técnica que el niño había visto._

_Sus brazos estaban extendidos al frente, sus puños cerrados y de pronto hubo un impacto tremendo contra una pared, la cual segundos después estaba hecha añicos. Nobuhiro termino jadeando y tomándose los hombros con dolor._

_- Papá, ¿qué fue eso? – entro Kyo a la habitación – ah, no quería que vieras esta técnica, aún no la domino bien – sonrió el padre. Luego explicó lo básico de dicha técnica._

_- Pero hay que tener cuidado – advirtió – ¿ehh? ¿por qué? – preguntó el infante – si tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte o si la técnica no está perfeccionada, tus brazos quedarán inservibles, probablemente sean desmembrados de tu cuerpo – aclaró – vaya…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- _no tengo opción, de cualquier forma si no lo venzo, ya mis brazos de que servirán_ – y el pirata se incorporó una vez mas. Kyo utilizó su Soru con lo último que le quedaba y puso sus brazos en posición para el ataque, Hairowashi fue tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que el tan herido castaño lo atacara de tal manera - ¿qué vas a hacer? – y luego sintió una gran presión en todo el cuerpo - ¡Rokuougan! – gritó el vigía y aplicó la técnica.

Hairowashi fue mandado a volar como varias veces le había pasado al pirata, mientras tanto Kyo se tomó de los hombros aquejando un fuerte dolor, pero sonreía, puesto que había vencido a su oponente.

Pero de pronto vio como una alta figura se levantaba de entre los árboles - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Jamás conocí esa técnica – al almirante prácticamente le colgaba el brazo izquierdo, puesto que ya no tenía movimiento en él y con el otro brazo se tomaba el dolorido pecho, apenas podía moverse, pero el problema es que el castaño estaba más o menos igual.

- _maldita sea, esa era mi última esperanza, creo que ahora si estoy muerto_ – y estaba por dejarse caer, cuando vio de reojo el rostro de aquella mujer pelirroja atada al árbol. Por alguna razón, su cara le dio un poco de valor, ni siquiera él mismo se lo explicaba.

- _muy bien, este si será mi último ataque_ – pensó y bajó los brazos invitando al almirante a tacarlo. El moreno no se hizo esperar y con un Soru, aunque muy disminuido se acercó para atacar de nuevo con Shigan, y cuando uno de éstos estaba incrustado en el cuerpo del vigía, éste último detuvo el brazo de su rival.

- Aunque mi cuerpo se destruya, yo te acabaré – le aseguró y de nuevo utilizó la técnica – ¡Rokuougan! – Hairowashi no pudo evitarla y su cuerpo, después del impacto fue mandado a volar, y en su paso destruyó el árbol donde Nami estaba atada, simbólicamente esto desembocó en la derrota del almirante, Kyo había ganado.

El castaño se desplomo y Nami fue rápidamente a ver como es que estaba su "salvador" – chico, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja – no lo se, me duele mi hombro derecho y no lo puedo mover, y bueno… n no estoy bien, pero al menos lo derroté – y el castaño vio hacia donde estaba Hairowashi.

- tu hombro está luxado, pero espera ¿a donde vas? – Kyo fue hacia donde el almirante, tenía algunas preguntas para él, con su mano izquierda le tomó del cuello de la camisa – ahora malnacido, dime cual es el crimen exacto del que se le acusó a mi padre ¿por qué es considerado un traidor? – inquirió, pero el pelinegro no respondió.

Kyo entonces comenzó a apretarle el cuello, los otros marines se iban a acercar, pero el castaño los alejo con un par de rankyuakus – dímelo o te mato aquí mismo – amenazó – está bien, está bien, él descubrió el plan de exterminio, pero ni yo lo se con seguridad – alcanzó a decir mientras el vigía le quitaba las manos del cuello.

- ¿qué mas? – preguntó iracundo – no se más, es todo lo que se, a mi me ordenaron liquidarlo – respondió Hairowashi – pero, se que en la isla de Hioji, están los planos – reveló el almirante – ¡¿los planos de qué?! ¡Contesta! – exigió el pirata, pero en ese momento, el moreno se desmayó.

- ¡maldición, contesta! – lo seguía sacudiendo con su brazo en buen estado – déjalo ya, chico, de todas maneras él no te va a decir todo, es un cobarde – lo detuvo Nami.

Después de que Kyo y Nami se alejaran de Hairowashi, los marines se llevaron a su almirante hacia el barco, listos para dirigirse de nuevo hacia los cuarteles generales de la marina.

Con ayuda del castaño, Nami se deshizo de sus esposas y entonces pudo poner en un lugar cómodo al joven, y trató de curarle algunas de sus heridas, pero le era imposible sin el equipo necesario – no se preocupe señora, ellos creo que vendrán, mis nakamas – indicó Kyo.

- si son tus nakamas, seguro que vendrán, un momento, ¡me dijiste señora! ¡No me veo tan vieja! – dijo ella y le propinó un golpe – ayy, mis costillas – se quejó el de por si herido vigía.

Pronto el Sea Wings estuvo cerca de la isla – oye Lina, ya lo veo, pero no está sólo, está ahí sentado con una mujer – anunció Tiger quien tenía una especie de binoculares – ¿que? ¿A ver? – se los arrebató la pelinegro – vaya, parece que encontró a alguien apenas te perdió de vista, ¿eh princesita? – se burló Anna un poco en broma.

La princesa pirata entonces vio de quien se trataba esa mujer – no puede ser… - musitó y los demás trataban de ver por sus propios medios.

- Un barco, tal vez debemos escondernos – anunció Nami – no se preocupe, son mis nakamas – dijo con dificultad el castaño – vaya, no me dijiste que era pirata – se tranquilizó la que fuese navegante.

Cuando el barco llego a la playa, Lina no esperó a que tiraran el ancla. Fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban esos dos seres queridos para ella. Llego y no supo a quien abrazar – ¡Lina! – exclamaron Nami y Kyo al mismo tiempo. Entonces la princesa pirata abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo – ayy me duele – se quejó el vigía.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? – los demás se sorprendieron en demasía por la declaración – ¡¡¿mamá?!! – a Kyo casi se le vio su primera reacción exagerada de anime en la historia – si, es mi mamá – le sonrió Lina – pero, estás golpeada, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó – es una larga historia, pero primero debes curarlo – se refirió Nami al castaño.

Ya en el barco, todos escucharon la historia que la madre de Lina tenía que contarles. Estaban muy atentos, no todos los días se conocía a la mujer del rey de los piratas, y bueno, algunos estaban al pendiente por otras cuestiones – demonios, ahora se por que Lina es tan linda, su madre es preciosa – la admiraba Riko – no tienes límites ¿ehh? – rió divertido Tiger.

- Me da mucho gusto ver que Lina esté en una tripulación así, espero que sigan protegiéndola – dijo la pelirroja – pero mamá… - la interrumpió Lina – no me interrumpas – le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – como decía, me da gusto, por que en cierta forma se parecen mucho a nosotros – culminó la navegante mientras su hija se frotaba la cabeza.

- oye mamá, estás lejos de kokoyashi, ¿qué harás? – le inquirió Lina – bueno, en la siguiente isla tomaré un barco hacia East Blue, mis tiempos de pirata ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo – respondió – ¿y no será que tienes un poquito de miedo? – dijo la princesa pirata – niña burlona, ¿te atreves a burlarte de mi después de que por más de 5 meses después de tenerte no pude usar minifaldas? ¿te das cuenta del sacrificio que tuve que hacer? – le gritó no sin antes darle un buen coscorrón.

- al siguiente me voy a defender – musitó Lina con un puchero mientras se sobaba el golpe – quiero ver que lo intentes – amenazó Nami con su puño en alto – no no, ya – se rindió la pelinegro mientras los demás reían.

Cuando la noche llegó, Riko se dirigía a costarse, pero fue detenido por Lina – oye, ven necesito hablar contigo – lo llamó - ¿qué pasa mi morena de fuego? ¿al fin te das cuenta que me quieres más a mi que a tu novio? – preguntó realmente esperanzado el peliverde – no, tonto, es que estuve pensando en Kari-chan yo se que tú también te preocupas por ella y puede ser que en un futuro sea peligroso para ella estar con nosotros, así que tengo una idea – le contó.

Pasaron dos días y estuvieron cerca de llegar a una isla – oye mamá, tenemos una proposición que hacerte – le dijo Lina a su madre – muy bien, pero primero quiero que te pongas faldas más largas – le ordenó – pero la tuya está igual – señaló la hija – si, pero tú apenas tienes 17 – replicó la pelirroja – jeje, Sanji-kun me dijo que desde que te conoció tú también usabas como estas – rió la princesa pirata – ese maldito Sanji – musitó Nami.

- bueno esta es la proposición – retomó el asunto Lina, mientras Riko llegaba con Kari – que bien, Kari.-chan, tú también tienes que escuchar esto. Y la verdad es que, quisiéramos saber si podrías llevarte a Kari-chan contigo – Lina le propuso a su madre – pero nii-san, ¿de qué hablan? ¿ya no me quieren aquí? – preguntó Kari triste y sorprendida – no nee-chan, no es eso. Mira, somos piratas, y algunas veces nos enfrentaremos a enemigos muy terribles, mira hasta Kyo sale herido a veces – dijo refiriéndose al vigía, quien en la torre seguí vendado del pecho y hombros.

- si Kari-chan, mis espadas no siempre van a ser suficientes, y creo que puedes correr peligro – dijo Ozzie – no me perdonaría si te pasara algo – la abrazó Riko – está bien nii-san, pero prométeme que vas a ir por mi cuando venzan a todos – dijo con unas lágrimas, la pequeña – prometido – le sonrió su hermano.

- ¿qué dices mamá? – Nami entonces sonrió con alegría – será un placer, Kari-chan será una buena compañía para Nojiko y para mi – aceptó entonces la pelirroja – mi mamá te cuidará bien, lo hizo conmigo – Lina se volteó hacia Kari – sólo no la hagas enojar – susurró esto último.

- si usted es la mamá de Lina-neesan, creo que estará bien – vio Kari a su nueva tutora – verás que la pasaremos muy bien – aseguró Nami.

Pronto estuvieron en la isla, la cual tenía un plazo de menos de un día para que el Log se cargase, por lo que los doble filo podrían irse rápido, no sin antes despedirse de Nami y Kari, quienes tomarían un barco con destino a East Blue.

- Mi niña, fue muy bueno verte, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte – y Nami lo hizo mientras se despedía de su retoño – yo también mamá, cuídate mucho y cuida a Kari-chan – pidió Lina mientras se aferraba a su madre.

- Adiós nii-san, adiós Ozzie, y Lina-neesan, adiós todos – se despedía la pequeña Kari, un tripulante provisional. En poco tiempo subieron al barco y este zarpó para llevar a sus pasajeros al mar de donde el rey de los piratas era nativo.

Los doble filo ahora, tendrían otro camino por seguir y nuevos personajes por conocer, quizás un nuevo tesoro, quizás no, pero lo seguro es que tendrían una nueva gran aventura.

**Y ahí fue la pelea de Kyo y un poco de Nami con los doble filo, sólo un poco, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Tsubasa.- ****Bueno, disculpas por la espera, pero ya está aquí, ojalá que te guste, muchas gracias por el review!**

**Shichiko.- ****Y bueno, si fue algo torpe, pero el cansancio a veces nos hace así xDDD, el caso es que todo se solucionó, y bueno, esa caída fue como del destino je je.**

**Maravillante.- ****Y esta vez no fue tan rápido, me estoy quedando sin algo de tiempo, pero seguiré adelante, y bueno, su yerno la salvó (aunque ni ellos lo sabían xDD). En cuanto a este personaje de Hairowashi pues hasta a mi me cayó algo mal (je, soy fan de Nami)**

**Gabe Logan.- Así es, los malos es raro que traten bien a sus víctimas, y pues como ya habíamos dicho en uno de los capítulos anteriores, a este almirante no le caían muy bien los mugiwara. Gracias por el review y la lectura.**

**E****n el siguiente capítulo conoceremos algunos personajes nuevos, y entraremos a la nueva saga, como adelanto les digo que estará ambientada en una isla parecida al viejo oeste, o algo parecido.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	39. Lexy chan

**¿Hola, como están? Tardé mucho lo se, pero el trabajo me absorbe u.u, aún así seguiré con la historia, y espero tener un poco de más tiempo en la semana siguiente. Aquí iniciamos con nueva saga, espero que les guste y es algo western.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Desde la despedida de Nami y Kari, habían pasado ya 8 días, el clima no había favorecido una buena velocidad del barco, y además parecía que la siguiente isla no estaba muy cercana.

- son unos tontos, tenían que comerse toda la comida – regañaba Anna – pero, Anna-san, tu fuiste quien comió más, acabaste con tres veces más que cada uno de nosotros – recordó Rella – upps, ah… bueno ya que /broarr\ me muero de hambre – el estómago de la rubia le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

- yo también – se tomaba Ozzie su vientre – nuestro último trozo de carne se fue en la mañana en esa ensalada, no queda nada – dijo Alí – ¡moriremos! – lloraba Riko – tal vez, hacía mucho que no tenía tanta hambre – se quejaba también Tiger.

- ¡son unos idiotas!, sólo a ustedes dos se les ocurre retar a Anna a un concurso de comida, sabiendo lo que come, y sólo para ganar estúpidas cartas de piratas famosos – Ozzie y Riko recibían los regaños de Sand, pero el navegante recibió algo peor, un golpe de la rubia – si, lo peor es que perdí mi carta de el pirata Buggy y Riko la de Arvida – hizo Ozzie un puchero – si, seguro que eso es lo peor – dijo Sand con ironía mientras se sobaba el coscorrón de la arquera

- llorones… - musitaba Kyo desde su torre - /Broarrr\ cállate estúpido estómago – le dijo el castaño a su vientre, en eso levantó la vista y alcanzó a ver la anhelada tierra, aunque fiel a su costumbre no lo anunció con ánimo derrochado.

- hey, torpes, parece que hay una isla – los demás se pegaron al barandal del barco, babeando como si la isla estuviera hecha de chocolate. En realidad la isla parecía ser bastante seca, aunque no lo era tanto, ya que más bien era una enorme planicie. En unos minutos el barco llegó a la orilla, y no muy lejos podía verse una valla de corral bastante extensa, tanto que se perdía en el horizonte, ya que la isla no era para nada chica.

Un poco a la izquierda, vieron como había una especie de puerta, sin duda la entrada al gran corral, todos absolutamente bajaron, tratarían de ir en busca de comida.

Pero no advirtieron, que detrás de una gran roca, cerca de ahí estaban escondidos cuatro extraños personajes – son piratas, pero no nos precipitemos, veremos sus intenciones – dijo un chico alto rubio – muy bien, de todas formas debemos ver sus puntos débiles, por si acaso – comentó un chica con el cabello negro, de estatura mediana y con una cicatriz en un ojo – tal vez sea mala, idea¿no necesitaremos refuerzos? – preguntó un joven también con el cabello negro, no muy alto y de aspecto flacucho – no seas cobarde – le dijo la joven.

Y mientras hacían su plan se dieron cuenta de algo - ¿dónde está Lexy? – preguntó el primero. Luego vieron como un caballo se dirigía a la dirección de los piratas – ¡esa chica! – gritaron los tres.

La chica en cuestión era bastante joven, y se veía muy jovial, de cabello muy corto, castaño claro, ojos verdes, con pantalón de mezclilla un poco acampanados (no demasiado) camisa vaquera negra y un sombrero vaquero también negro, iba haciendo girar su cuerda.

- ¿qué demonios? – exclamó Ozzie al verla venir. Entonces la chica tiró su soga hacia el espadachín y lo lazó, luego hizo a su corcel correr para arrastrar al espadachín. - ¡ahhhh! – sólo se escuchó el grito del pobre pelirrojo.

- eso fue muy extraño – dijo Lina quedándose sin saber que pensar, sus nakamas estaban igual. En tanto los chicos que estaban con Lexy tan sólo veían la escena con la cabeza abajo – no tiene remedio – decía el primer chico - ¿para qué la trajimos? – se pregunto la otra joven – ay, Lexy-chan – musitó el restante.

- ¡ahhh, ayúdenme, detente niña loca! – pedía Ozzie mientras era jalado por el equino. La joven ojiverde entonces fue con sus compañeros – miren, creo que él es el líder, bueno es el que iba al frente, sin él los demás estarán indefensos – aseguró Lexy con un poco de ingenuidad.

De pronto la jovencita jaló su cuerda y en ese momento esta se "rompió" – ¿pero qué? – se desconcertó. Un Sai había cortado el lazo en dos - ¿qué le haces a nuestro nakama? – preguntó Lina. En ese momento, los dos primeros chicos, acompañantes de Lexy se pusieron en guardia, él tenía un par de revólveres y ella un enorme bastón, luego ambos miraron a Lexy, esperando que ella los imitara.

Extrañamente la castaña, estaba con un puchero y casi llorando, sus compañeros se preguntaban que era lo que le pasaba. Al fin, ella estaba por articular palabras mientras levantaba su cuerda - snif ¡mi lazo está roto, y lo tenía desde hace cinco años! Buahhh – comenzó a llorar mientras todos caían hacia atrás (menos Ozzie que ya estaba en el suelo).

Después de esto, las cosas se suavizaron y tanto los doble filo como los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de que nadie tenía malas intenciones – Yo soy Tara – se presentó la chica – yo me llamo Dirt – dijo el rubio – mi nombre es Gio – anunció con timidez el chico pelinegro – ah, yo soy Lexy – dijo sonriente la ojiverde.

El hambre entonces se asomó con ruidos desde el estómago de nuestros nakamas, por lo que sus ahora huéspedes los invitaron a comer – vamos, les enseñaremos el rancho "Kerry" – y todos siguieron a Tara.

- ¡Oye¿no piensas soltarme?! – preguntaba Ozzie que todavía estaba atado – así será más rápido, no caminarás – contestó Lexy - ¡vamos Teresa! – ordenó a su corcel y entonces se fue a toda velocidad arrastrando al pobre pelirrojo.

- Ella siempre es así – explicó Dirt con una sonrisa – si, es una chica extraña, pero tiene un buen corazón – dijo Tara – y ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? – inquirió Lina – Tara y yo somos los vaqueros del rancho – explicaba el rubio – él – refiriéndose a Gio – es quien cuida de los animales de granja -

- ¿y que pasa con esa chica? - Tiger señaló la dirección en donde Lexy se había ido – ah, pues Lexy nos ayuda a nosotros con el ganado, es muy buena, ella es la hija de los dueños del rancho, aunque no es su verdadera hija pero como si lo fuera – relató Tara.

En poco tiempo los piratas, junto a sus nuevos amigos llegaban a la casa del rancho, la cual era enorme. Como sorpresa encontraron a Ozzie bastante acomedido comiendo enormes cantidades de comida en la mesa – ah bufafos, dosel (ah, muchachos pasen) – invitó el espadachín como si fuera su casa y aún con la boca llena.

- ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Ozzie-kun? Pasen, deben tener hambre igual que él – invitó una linda mujer rubia, algo madura – este lugar está lleno de mujeres hermosas, se que me va a gustar – decía Riko – mejor nos sentamos antes de que nos ganen lugar – se apresuró Rella a sentarse y le ganó el último lugar a Riko, que por culpa de sus divagaciones románticas tendría que comer en el suelo – lo siento, creo que la mesa no es lo suficientemente grande – se disculpó un hombre alto, de cabello blanco que abrazó a la primera mujer.

- miren, ellos son mis padres – fue Lexy y abrazó a la pareja – Toma y Kerry – los presentó – aunque sólo Lina, Alí y Rella respondieron, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con la comida – deben haber pasado mucho tiempo sin comer algo ja ja ja – rió Toma.

El rancho, se llamaba así, en honor a la madre de Lexy. En la isla además del rancho había un pequeñísimo pueblo al otro lado, Toma y Kerry exportaban ganado hacia otras islas y vendía leche, huevo y carne de pollo al pequeño pueblo, además de comerla ellos mismos, era un lugar bastante pacífico, sin preocupaciones.

Después de la comida, y vaya que fue mucha considerando lo que nuestros nakamas comen, salieron a ver el ganado – vaya, no se alcanza a ver donde terminan las reses – exclamaba un sorprendido Sand – oye Lexy, tu yegua es muy bonita – Lina acariciaba al animal, que era de color café claro - ¿quieres dar una vuelta en ella? – la invitó la ojiverde sin decir más.

- bueno, no se si pueda, yo sólo he montado camellos, pero lo intentaré – aceptó la princesa pirata – bien, yo iré en otro caballo para cuidarte – dijo la jovial Lexy – no te apures, Teresa es buena y te cuidará bien yo iré por si acaso – rió la chica.

- Ahhh! – Exclamó la pelicastaño - ¿qué pasa? Preguntó la pelinegro – ¡tus piernas se ven mucho, estás casi desnuda! – señalaba Lexy la minifalda de Lina – ah si, olvidamos decirles que Lexy tiene un problema con las prendas un poco chicas – dijo Tara - ¿cómo puedes mostrar tus piernas así? Mira toda esa carne – le decía la vaquera – bueno, está bien, después del paseo me cambiaré – intentó calmarla Lina – ok, está bien, pero lo has prometido ¿recuerdas? Y tu amiga la del cabello morado también está casi desnuda -

Así las dos fueron a recorrer un poco el campo. – Seguro que Lexy sólo fue por que no puede estar debajo de un caballo je je – rió Dirt – no parece ser una chica muy lista pero si bastante feliz – indicó Rella.

- Ella es muy feliz, sabe que Toma y Kerry no son sus verdaderos padres, pero no le importa. Ellos dos nunca pudieron tener hijos, y un día cuando Lexy era bebé, sus padres murieron extrañamente. Ellos eran dueños del muelle más importante del pueblo y eran amigos de Toma, así que la adoptaron como suya – contó Tara – además, tiene un tío que viene a visitarla, él es hermano de su verdadero padre y es ahora dueño del muelle – explicó Gio.

- bueno, supongo que ya nos tocaba una isla sin ningún peligro o imprevisto – dijo Sand – si, y tal vez aprendamos algo de la vida en el campo – sonrió Anna.

Mientras tanto, Lina y Lexy llegaban un poco lejos de donde habían partido – ¿ves eso? – Lexy señaló una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca de ahí – pues ese es mi lugar especial, cuando estoy triste vengo aquí –

- aunque no le he dicho a nadie, tú eres la primera – sonrió la ojiverde – vaya, gracias – devolvió Lina la sonrisa, al sentir la confianza que Lexy le brindaba siendo que apenas se habían conocido hace unas horas.

Después de un rato de estar paseando cerca de ese lugar, Lina y Lexy decidieron regresar al rancho - ¿pero no dijo Lina que no sabía andar en caballo? – dijo Sand viendo como la princesa pirata ya dominaba por completo al equino – parece que aprende rápido – sonrió Ozzie.

- ¡Oigan chicos, este día son las fiestas del pueblo, tal vez debamos ir! – propuso Lexy a sus nuevos amigos – claro si ellas dos cubren sus piernas señaló – tengo pantalones en el barco – suspiró Rella – si, yo también – hizo una mueca Lina a la que no le gustaba usar más que faldas.

- será divertido, habrá baile y comida – anunció la vaquera – muy bien, creo que nos hace falta estar con más gente – dijo Tiger – si, será entretenido – indicó Anna con una sonrisa. – entonces nos cambiaremos – anunció Tara, nuestras ropas están algo sucias – señaló y luego fueron a la casa.

- je, yo también iré a cambiarme – los imitó Lexy – oye… Lexy... bu… bueno – se acercó Gio timidamente a la castaña - ¿si¿qué pasa Gio? – le pregunto Lexy con cierta ternura – ah, es que… yo que… quería, bueno… yo quería de… de… decir… - no atinaba el moreno a expresar lo que quería – está bien, me lo dices más tarde, ahora voy a cambiarme – rió ella y entro a su casa.

- _¡demonios!,__nunca se lo voy a poder decir, n siquiera soy capaz de invitarla algún lado _– se lamentaba el chico mientras ya todos habían ido a cambiarse de ropa.

Rella y Lina habían tenido que dejar sus escotes y vestidos por algo más country, y en el caso de la morena, iba realmente vestida para la ocasión – oye Lina¿y ese sombrero? – su capitán se había fijado que su nakama llevaba un sombrero texano de color blanco con bordes en color morado – ah, pues me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo una tripulante de los mugiwara ¿es lindo verdad? – respondió.

Así, los doble filo fueron de regreso al rancho, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, Tara, Dirt y Gio los estaban esperando – ¿y dónde está Lexy? – preguntó Lina al no ver a su nueva amiga – ah, debe estar terminando de cambiarse – dijo Tara, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría.

Entonces salió una alegre Lexy, aunque sin darse cuenta de que algo el faltaba, todos se le quedaron mirando con cara extraña y Riko con cara más bien "babeante" - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella sin entender – no traes blusa – le señaló Dirt, y efectivamente, la ojiverde sólo tenía puesto su sujetador - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritó y volvió lo más rápido posible a su casa.

- también olvidamos decirles que Lexy es muy distraída – indicó Dirt – ya lo veo – dijo Anna – vaya Lexy-chan es preciosa – a Riko parecían brotarle burbujas en forma de corazón.

Un momento después, Lexy volvió ya con la blusa puesta y con el rostro rojo como un tomate – jiji, lo siento, pero es bueno que vinieran ¡la pasaremos muy bien! – recuperó rápidamente la alegría.

Llegaron entonces al pueblo, que no estaba tan cerca, pero el viaje lo hicieron en carreta, por lo que el tiempo no fue demasiado, en el lugar la fiesta ya estaba en su plenitud, con música de banjo y violín y mucha comida por todas partes.

- esto es el paraíso – dijo Anna con sus ojos brillantes al ver la gran cantidad de mesas en las que había alimento y no tardó en ir a "asaltarlas".

– ¿me invitas? – Lina le cedió la mano a Kyo y éste aceptó sacarla a bailar, Tara y Dirt hicieron lo mismo, Rella persuadió a Alí también. Gio estaba sentado enseguida de Lexy pero sin poderle decir anda – _soy todo un cobarde, estoy sentado junto a ella y ni siquiera puedo invitarla a un simple baile - _

Lexy por su parte vio como Ozzie iba en dirección a las mesas de comida y decidió seguirlo – _tal vez me invite a bailar _– pensó la chica positivamente, lo que no advirtió es que el pelirrojo iba en busca de su chica.

Al fin, el espadachín la encontró – tal vez podrías dejar un momento la comida y salir a bailar – le ofreció sonriendo y la rubia, aún con un poco de comida en la boca aceptó siendo jalada por su chico hacia la pista, en el camino encontraron a Lexy – ¿ustedes son novios? – preguntó con aparente desilusión – si, Anna y yo tenemos tiempo juntos – sonrió el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta del ánimo de la ojiverde, Anna tampoco se dio cuenta pues alcanzó a robar un poco más de comida que había por allí.

Lexy entonces regresó a donde estaba sentada antes, viendo que Tiger y Riko ya habían conseguido una chica para bailar cada quien – _este es el momento_ – pensó Gio armándose de valor mientras veía que Lexy regresaba – Lexy… ¿Qué… qué te parece si bailamos? – preguntó al fin – no tengo muchas ganas – respondió ella un poco triste desairando al pobre moreno.

- oh, comprendo, sabes, jeje, creo que debo irme con mis abuelos, los fines de semana vengo a visitarlos, nos veremos el lunes – se despidió el chico bastante triste – adiós – respondió Lexy sin muchos ánimos.

- _soy un tonto¿cómo llegué a pensar que Lexy me querría? Y lo peor es que se enamoró de ese pelirrojo apenas lo vio, no es justo_ – pensaba con tristeza y coraje a la vez el pobre pelinegro mientras se retiraba del lugar.

- Hola, Lexy-chan, que bueno verte – se le acercó un hombre – hola tío – lo saludó la chica olvidando un poco su desánimo – vengo de visitar el rancho, se me hizo extraño no verte ahí, pero Toma y Kerry me dijeron que estaban aquí, por eso regresé – indicó el sujeto, quien era alto de cabello castaño bastante largo.

- ¿y por qué estas aquí sentada? Todos tus amigos están bailando – señaló él – no tenía muchas ganas de bailar tío _Art _– respondió la chica – vamos, ten ánimos, baila conmigo – la invitó. Lexy por un momento pensó en rehusarse, sobre todo recordando que ya se le había negado a Gio, pero viendo que éste ya no estaba más por ahí, terminó aceptando.

- La verdad pensé que Lexy bailaría con ese chico Gio – decía Lina la momento que ella y Kyo pasaban cerca de Tara y Dirt – ese chico es demasiado tímido, lo más seguro es que ni se atrevió a invitarla – mencionó Dirt – se nota que a él le gusta Lexy – indicó Kyo – si, la única que no se da cuenta es ella – rió Tara.

Mientras tanto Lexy seguía bailando con su tío – vaya, apenas parece ayer cuando eras una niña, y ahora ya eres una señorita de 16 años – le profería Art una sonrisa. Ella sólo seguía los pasos olvidando de un momento a otro el pequeño bache emocional que hace unos minutos había pasado –_ es sólo un chico_ – pensaba.

Llegaron altas horas de la noche y con ellas, el tiempo de regresar a casa, Lexy vio como Ozzie tenía a Anna abrazada de la cintura, el chico le gustaba pero aceptaba que no era competencia para la rubia.

- nos veremos el lunes entonces Lexy – se despidieron Tara y Dirt – ¿ellos no duermen en el rancho? – preguntó Sand – lo que pasa es que Tara viene los fines de semana con su madre y Dirt con sus padres, mientras que Gio duerme con sus abuelos, aunque él sólo a veces – explicó la vaquera adolescente.

Los doble filo y su nueva amiga regresaron al rancho y de ahí se despidieron para ir a dormir al barco – ¿seguros que no quieren dormir aquí? – invitaba la pelicastaño – no, estos son muy escandalosos, pobres tus papás – señaló Anna.

Así se fueron rumbo al Sea Wings – nos vemos Lexy, mañana vendremos a visitarte – le aseguró Lina mientras la ojiverde agitaba su brazo para decirles adiós.

- ayy, perdí mi sombrero, es el tercero esta semana – se lamentó Lexy al entrar a su casa – ah bueno, está bien –se reanimó ella misma con una sonrisa, cuando advirtió que todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

- supongo que ahora mis papás durmieron desde temprano, esto está muy callado – se dijo a si misma en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras. Usualmente, Kerry, su mamá le daba el beso de buenas noches, no importaba lo tarde pues tenía un sueño ligero, pero en esa ocasión no despertó. Lexy decidió no despertar a su mamá, e irse a dormir.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que algo bastante siniestro estaba por suceder en esa isla llamada _Dakota_…

**Un poco la introducción de la nueva saga, los personajes, la situación y el entorno, lo interesante vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, espero que este haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Tsubasa.- ****Que bueno que te gustó, me alegra bastante, y pues ya me habías dicho otras cosas antes por msn, así que gracias.**

**Shichiko.- ****Y si!! disfrútalo**

**Maravillante.- ****Excelente, me da gusto que la pelea te haya gustado, y con respecto a Kari pues es demasiado peligroso para ella, apenas es una niña y así como Shanks con Luffy, los doble filo no pueden llevar a una pequeña a sus viajes. Nos Vemos!!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Ya no esperes más y aquí está el 39, gracias por el review!**

**DX-fan.- Que bien que te haya gustado la pelea, con respecto a las preguntas: si, Kyo quiere mucho a sus nakamas, son su única familia en mucho tiempo y si no lo dice en otras ocasiones es por su carácter. La otra pues Lina es hija de Nami pero también de Luffy y aunque es orientada, no lo es al nivel de la pelirroja, ni tampoco es desorientada como su padre (que lo era pero no tanto).**

**E****n el siguiente capítulo seguirá la historia de esta isla, y conoceremos el conflicto que se armará, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	40. Yo no lo hice!

**Hola como están? Lamento haber tardado tanto para subir este capítulo pero tuve un severo problema con mi pc, y estuve sin ésta por una semana, pero desde hoy trataré de actualizar rápido para recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Lexy, a pesar de haber llegado tarde a casa, se levantó temprano. Rápidamente se metió a bañar, se puso una ropa linda y se dispuso a maquillarse. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero hoy quería verse linda, quería verse como una mujer a pesar de su rostro de adolescente.

Terminó y se miró al espejo, le gustó como se veía. Lucía como una chica mayor. No trataba de verse sexy, no era su estilo, pero si se notaba bastante linda.

Pensaba en aquel pelirrojo, un día antes se había dado cuenta de que no era competencia para Anna, y en ese momento lo único que Lexy deseaba era que el capitán doble filo la notara, que se fijara en ella aunque fuese un momento.

Así Lexy salió de su habitación y al cruzar el pasillo notó algo muy extraño, la puerta de la habitación de sus padres aún estaba cerrada. Si bien era cierto que era domingo, no era usual que Toma y Kerry se levantaran tarde. La ojiverde bajó y observó que también la cocina estaba intacta, era evidente que nadie había bajado hasta ese momento.

- _Dormilones_ – pensó inocentemente y subió las escaleras de nuevo para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta, y ellos estaban ahí, acostados en la cama son conciencia alguna, ella se dirigió a despertarlos entonces. Los movió, les habló, pero nada funcionó; comenzó entonces a asustarse, los tentó y estaban fríos y el susto pasó a terror.

- papá, mamá, despierten, ¿qué les pasa? – preguntaba con desesperación. Al ver que no había reacción alguna tomó una decisión rápida. Se dirigió hacia las caballerizas y tomó las riendas de su yegua.

La vaquera se dirigió entonces a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo, golpeaba repetidamente los costados del animal, para tomar más velocidad – _perdóname Teresa, pero tenemos que llegar rápido _– se disculpaba con su fiel corcel. El equino, como si entendiera los sentimientos de su ama galopaba tan rápido como nunca y sin ninguna queja.

Lexy llegó en un santiamén y fue inmediatamente a la casa del Doctor Voronin. Al llegar le explicó lo sucedido y le pidió acompañarla – niña, lo primero es que te calmes, claro que iré contigo es mi deber como médico – le dijo el galeno.

Así ambos regresaron al rancho sin perder tiempo. Voronin pensaba lo peor respecto a los síntomas que Lexy le había descrito, pero no se iba a rendir con tal de salvarlos, sobre todo por la desesperación que vio en los verdes ojos de esa muchachita.

Cuando llegaron, rápido subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Toma y Kerry. Luego, Voronin los revisó minuciosamente. Después de unos instantes suspiro largamente y se dirigió hacia Lexy.

- se fuerte niña – le dijo al tomarle los hombros – ellos ya hace algunas horas que partieron – exclamó cabizbajo – ¿partieron? – preguntó la vaquera – si, tu sabes, ellos ya no están aquí, murieron – se explicó mejor el médico.

- no, no es cierto, no diga mentiras – negaba desesperada – son lo que más quiero, ellos no se pueden ir – decía mientras las lágrimas le brotaban como si fuese una fuente – ¡dígame que es mentira o haga algo, usted es doctor! – pidió Lexy – yo ya no puedo hacer nada, perdóname Lexy, yo quisiera… - respondía triste el médico.

La ojiverde entonces se dio la vuelta y se enfiló a la cama, pero al dar tres pasos cayó desmayada, su cuerpo no pudo resistir tanto dolor y terminó por ceder. El doctor Voronin pensó que eso sería mejor, debía descansar un poco y la colocó en un sillón de la primera planta mientras él trataría de determinar la causa de la tragedia.

Mientras tanto los doble filo salían del barco para visitar de nuevo el rancho Kerry – Lina-chan, no me gustan estos pantalones, ni esta blusa – se quejaba Rella de su ropa – recuerda que a Lexy no le gusta que mostremos mucha piel, y aunque sea extraño es nuestra huésped – explicó la princesa pirata.

- me pregunto si Lexy me dejaría montar a caballo – pensó Ozzie en voz alta – pues primero tendría que enseñarte por que no creo que sepas – le dijo Sand – je es cierto – sonrió el pelirrojo – estoy seguro que ella estaría muy dispuesta a enseñarte – dijo Kyo - ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Anna aunque sin mucha intriga - ¿no es evidente? Lo que… - pero Lina no dejó terminar a su chico dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas – es evidente que Lexy es muy amable, es por eso que estaría dispuesta a enseñarle a Ozzie – la morena compuso la oración.

Dada la plática, no se les hizo largo el trayecto, aunque notaron demasiada calma en el rancho - ¿creen que los domingos se despierten tarde? – preguntó Tiger – si es así probablemente Lexy-chan nos abra en su pijama, que probablemente sea ropa interior – se tomó Riko la barbilla como si pensara en cosas muy importantes – que pervertido – dijo Anna mientras lo acababa de golpear en la cabeza con su arco – ay, no me di cuenta de que lo dije, sólo quería pensarlo – sobaba Riko el golpe – mm entonces no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza – casi se burló Kyo.

Lina tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió – que raro, aunque sea domingo me parece muy tarde para que estén dormidos aún – hizo Lina una mueca – pues entonces entremos – y Ozzie abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su propia casa.

Al entrar, nuestros nakamas advirtieron que Lexy estaba sin sentido en un sillón – vaya, ¿se habrá quedado dormida? – se preguntó Tiger. Se acercaron más a ella sin hacer mucho ruido – ella, estuvo llorando… - Lina se percató de que la ojiverde tenía manchas de cosmético en las mejillas. Y es que gracias a sus lágrimas, el maquillaje que con tanto esmero se había colocado estaba arruinado, totalmente corrido sobre su juvenil rostro.

Lexy, en ese momento despertó, al oir las voces de sus nuevos amigos. Al verlos, sonrió un poco – _tal vez esto sólo fue un sueño_ – pensó – Lexy-chan ¿por que estuviste llorando? – le cuestionó Rella. Eso junto a que el doctor Voronin bajaba las escaleras esfumaron sus falsas esperanzas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Lexy, ¿qué te pasa? Dime – preguntó Lina – mis padres, ellos, murieron, no se como – apenas pudo responder debido al llanto. Con esas palabras todos quedaron helados, las buenas personas que apenas ayer habían conocido ya no estaban más en este mundo, les parecía algo increíble.

- perdóname por decirte esto en este momento Lexy, pero debo avisarte que tus padres fallecieron por envenenamiento, lo siento pero alguien pudo haberlo hecho – comunicó el doctor Voronin. Lexy no supo como reaccionar ni que pensar, su cabeza estaba llena de dolor y no había espacio para el razonamiento – debo regresar al pueblo, y ahí mismo enviaré a los servicios funerarios si no te molesta – dijo el galeno.

Lexy iba a levantarse pero Lina la detuvo – yo lo llevaré Lexy, tu descansa, creo que ya aprendí a dominar el caballo – ofreció la princesa pirata – gracias, si quieres puedes tomar a Teresa – dijo la vaquera y así Lina llevó al médico hasta el pueblo.

- vaya, Lina aprende rápido a hacer las cosas – dijo Sand – si, es que ella tiene la D. pero eso no importa ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – dijo Ozzie - ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó Kyo – no lo se, creo que debemos quedarnos al lado de Lexy – respondió el capitán.

Horas más tarde una multitud de personas había llegado al rancho. Toma y Ferry tenían muchos amigos en la isla y todos estaban conmocionados por su fallecimiento. Los servicios funerarios fueron llevados a cabo a la mañana siguiente.

Pasaremos ahora al final de estos servicios pues no tiene caso relatarlos puesto que el fic no debe ser tan dramático (si de por si este capítulo ya lo es)

Al momento en que todas las personas regresaban al pueblo, el sheriff Hein, encargado de la ley del pueblo llamó a Lexy a solas. La ojiverde estaba con sus amigos Tara, Dirt y Gio además de los doble filo.

- ¿qué pasa sheriff? – preguntó una Lexy sumamente triste aún – te pido perdón por esto niña, pero solicito que vengas a la comisaría durante el día de hoy, te recomiendo que no lo hagas inmediatamente, descansa y nos veremos ahí a las 5 de la tarde ¿está bin? – pidió Hein y Lexy aceptó un poco desconcertada, pero no dijo nada a sus amigos para no preocuparlos de más.

- debo ir a dormir a mi habitación, discúlpenme – y la vaquera entró a la casa – Lexy, si quieres… - Lina iba con su nueva amiga pero ahora ella fue detenida por su chico – no hay nada que puedas decir que la anime ahora, déjala sola un momento, es lo que necesita, necesita llorar todo lo posible, desahogarse – le dijo Kyo mientras la abrazó.

Estuvieron pues todos afuera, apoyados en los corrales, todos tristes en sus rostros, menos Ozzie, quien más que triste, parecía muy molesto - ¿qué tienes Akagami-kun? – se dio cuenta Rella – hay algo podrido aquí, la gente dice que es normal pero a mi no me cuadra – respondió el pelirrojo – bueno, es que no es la primera vez que sucede, pero es muy extraño que hayan muerto tan pronto, usualmente cuando una persona se intoxica tiene síntomas durante varias horas, e incluso días, tal vez tengas razón – dijo Tara.

Llegó la hora de comer, un poco tarde, Gio fue a avisar a Lexy, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, ésta ya no estaba. – Lexy no está, se fue – comunicó a los demás – esto sigue más y más extraño – Ozzie se sentía intranquilo.

Lexy había ido a la cita con el sheriff Hein, donde extrañamente, estaba su tío Art. – Se que esto es duro Lexy, pero los estudios indican que tus padres fueron envenenados intencionalmente, por lo tanto hay un asesino a quien buscar – dijo Hein - ¿asesino? ¿entonces alguien les hizo eso a mis papás? – preguntaba Lexy incrédula – de acuerdo a testimonios que he juntado en la población, la única persona que estuvo con ellos en ese día… fuiste tú Lexy – comunicó el Sheriff agachando la cara.

- ¿cómo puede pensar eso de mi? Ellos son las personas que más he querido en este mundo – respondió la pelicastaño – no estoy diciendo que tu fuiste Lexy, sólo digo que eres una sospechosa, y la principal. La verdad es que yo te veo y no creo que tú lo hayas hecho, pero la ley me dice otra cosa por el momento – comentó con tristeza el alguacil.

Hein era un buen hombre, que a menudo visitaba el rancho Ferry debido a algunos robos de ganado, que en un negocio así son casi inevitables, y conocía a Lexy desde niña, es por eso que en su interior, él sabía que Lexy no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

- ¿cómo pudiste Lexy? – se escuchó la voz de su Tío Art - ¿tú también desconfías de mi? – le inquirió Lexy ahora enfadada – es que nadie más pudo haber sido, no tienes una coartada, todos los demás la tienen – le dijo secamente. Lexy comenzó a llorar de nuevo – ¡es mejor que te vayas de aquí, Art! – le ordenó Hein – lo siento, me dejé llevar – se fue entonces.

- la asamblea del pueblo se reunirá en dos horas y media, yo estaré ahí, e iré a comunicarte si es que eres acusada. Trataré de defenderte, no llores – le dijo Hein limpiándole las lágrimas. Lexy aceptó y se fue de nuevo al rancho.

Mientras andaba lentamente en su yegua comenzó a razonar por fin, por primera vez en todo el día – Teresa, me he portado como una niñita. El sheriff dijo que había un asesino, y yo se que no soy yo, entonces debe haber alguien suelto por ahí. Pero… no creo que yo pueda atraparlo. Lina es muy lista, ¿crees que ella me ayude?... si, tienes razón, ella y sus amigos me ayudarán – y terminando esa "conversación" con su fiel animal se dirigió a su casa a toda velocidad.

- vaya, ahí viene – señaló Tiger a Lexy – ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer esa niña? – se preguntó Dirt – vengan chicos, vamos a la casa, todos – les dijo sin dar explicaciones.

Ya en la casa, la ojiverde explicó todo a sus amigos – claro que te ayudaremos – dijo Lina – el que lo hizo se las verá con mi espada – tomó Ozzie a Mihara Masaie - ¿pero estás segura de hacer esto? Apenas hace dos días, tú sabes – le dijo Sand – es que no quiero que mis papás me vean llorando donde quiera que estén, prefiero encontrar al culpable – respondió Lexy.

- esa actitud me agrada – sonrió Ozzie y Lexy se sonrojó un poco – serías una buena pirata, tienes el espíritu – continuó el pelirrojo - ¿de verdad crees eso? – le preguntó la pelicastaño con los ojos bien abiertos – ¡claro! – respondió él.

En ese momento Lexy se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era tener atención de parte de ese chico, ya no sentía un enamoramiento, ahora deseaba estar no sólo con él sino con todo su grupo, pero ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Decidieron esperar a que Hein llegara con la noticia, así que aguardaron hasta casi oscurecer. En ese instante se escucharon pisadas de caballo, y en efecto era el sheriff quien llegaba. Todos salieron, con desesperación por saber la resolución del pueblo.

Hein bajó de su caballo y se quitó su sombrero, tenía el rostro visiblemente triste – lo siento Lexy, pero…, bueno creo que ya sabes lo que pasó – dijo mientras sacaba las esposas - ¡no lo permitiré! – Ozzie estaba por atacar al sheriff pero Lexy le detuvo – no espera, él no tiene la culpa Ozzie – indicó la castaña. Hein al momento de ponerle las esposas, no pudo evitar soltar una par de lágrimas.

- tu tío Art fue el responsable, él fue quien convenció a todos. Él te puso como una villana, yo traté de defenderte lo que pude, pero no fue posible – relató - ¿por qué mi tío hizo algo así, por qué se empeña tanto en… - de pronto Lexy abrió grandes los ojos – ¡eso es! – se dijo a si misma.

Todos, incluido Hein se desconcertaron – soy una tonta, todas las cosas se me olvidan – se tomó la cabeza - ¿qué pasa Lexy? – le preguntó el sheriff – mi tío, él estuvo aquí en la casa el sábado por la noche, antes de bailar conmigo en la feria del pueblo, él mismo me lo dijo – recordó entonces la torpe chica – ese bastardo… - apretó Ozzie los puños.

- ¿Estás segura? – le tomó Hein de los hombros mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. Los demás ya sabían a donde dirigirse – ahora veo por que se empeñaba tanto en ponerte como culpable -

Hein sonrió entonces – ahora iremos al pueblo a aclarar to… - en ese momento se escuchó un disparo, que dio justo en la humanidad del sheriff. Todos voltearon a ver el punto desde donde se escuchó el sonido, una colina cercana.

- parece que la niña recordó, tal vez cometí un error al decirte eso, pero pensé que no te ibas a acordar, ya no eres tan tontita como antes – dijo una voz – ¡tío Art! – gritó furiosa Lexy, pero los doble filo a excepción de Lina y Rella que cuidaban de Hein se pusieron delante de ella, y así también sus tres amigos del rancho.

- vas a pagar haberla hecho sufrir, miserable – sacó Ozzie sus espadas – así que tienes amigos, no importa, yo también tengo algunos, no por nada soy el hombre más poderoso del pueblo, quien gana más dinero, y con el rancho ahora seré el más poderoso de la isla – rió Art, mientras seis sujetos en caballo aparecían junto a él.

- Parece que este sujeto no sabe con quien se enfrenta – musitó Kyo preparándose para atacar – déjame lucirme hoy, niño bonito – lo detuvo Anna mientras sacaba su arco y una flecha. Preparó y disparó. El proyectil fue tan rápido y certero que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un segundo después, uno de esos cuatro ya estaba en el suelo, perforado por la flecha.

- señor no son piratas comunes, vamos a separarnos – propuso uno de los jinetes y Art aceptó – ja, no podrán huir – sacó Tiger sus armas, y los demás hicieron lo mismo, para comenzar a perseguir a los maleantes.

A pesar de la velocidad de los caballos, Tiger pudo derribar de lejos a uno de ellos para entonces cazarlo a pie, Kyo no tuvo problemas para alcanzar a otro con su Soru, Riko y Sand derribaron a otro más, Tara y Dirt de otro y Anna y Alí del último, así que ya sólo Art estaba fugitivo. – tal vez escapó más lejos – dijo Alí – entonces vamos a buscarlo – propuso Kyo.

Lina y Rella habían llevado a Hein a la casa del rancho, Lexy se quedó entonces a la expectativa, cuando de pronto escuchó un disparo. Vio caer a Gio al suelo - ¡Gio! – quiso ir hacia él, pero entonces el chico fue levantado y lanzado hacia ella. Había sido Art.

- ¡Gio! – lo abrazó Lexy – yo quería protegerte, perdón, siempre soy un tonto – comenzó el moreno a llorar – ¡no digas eso, fuiste muy valiente, pero no te mueras! – le pidió la vaquera – creo que ya es tarde, pero al menos me abrazaste una vez – sonrió un poco – Gio… pero… ¿por qué ese afán de protegerme? – le inquirió la chica – es que yo siempre… te he amado, he… estado… enamorado… de ti… - y después de decir esas palabras cerró sus ojos por siempre, siendo abrazado fuertemente por Lexy.

- ¡jamás te voy a perdonar! – gritó la ojiverde – vaya, que sentimental – musitó Art.

– esos amigos tuyos no son muy listos, dejé ir a mi caballo para que lo siguieran a él y no a mi, primero te mataré a ti, luego a esas dos amiguitas tuyas que entraron a la casa, y luego a todos esos chicos, diré que te volviste loca y mataste a todos, y luego te suicidaste ¿te parece bien? – sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras le apuntó con un rifle desde un poco lejos.

Lexy sacó su látigo - ¿crees que con eso vas a poder salvarte? – preguntó Art un poco burlón. El látigo de Lexy no era común, tenía en la punta una pieza de acero en forma de flecha, y además era bastante largo.

Art entonces disparó en contra de su propia sobrina, pero el látigo hizo su trabajo - ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo es que lo detuviste? – no podía creer las habilidades de la ojiverde – con esos ataques no podrás conmigo. Me quitaste todo lo que yo amaba ¿dime por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó con unos ojos como jamás los había mostrado.

- te explicaré por que – sonrió Art – cuando los dueños de una propiedad mueren, y no hay ningún heredero, esta propiedad se vende a un preció risible, con el muelle y el rancho, me convertiría en alguien inmensamente rico – explicó – no soy muy lista, pero se me ocurre algo, mis verdaderos padres murieron de forma extraña, y luego tute hiciste dueño del muelle ¿les hiciste lo mismo? ¡contéstame! – exigió la adolescente - ¿y qué si así fue? – dijo otra voz a las espaldas de nuestra nakama, este alguien empuñó una pistola directo hacia ella dejándola sin opciones.

- así que lo hiciste – la ira de Lexy creció hacia Art – pues hay veces que tienes que hacer sacrificios – dijo él – ¡dispárale! – ordenó.

Pero en ese momento el pistolero detrás de Lexy cayó herido, esta herida había sido causada por una katana - ¡Ozzie! – exclamó la ojiverde con alegría – no voy a dejar que le hagas daño, no más – amenazó un furioso pelirrojo – espera, por favor deja que yo me encargue – lo detuvo Lexy – esta es mi pelea –

- ¡perdiste tu oportunidad niña! – Art comenzó a disparar su rifle, pero las balas eran repelidas por el látigo, y mientras tanto Lexy iba avanzando hacia su tío. En ese momento las balas se agotaron – demonios, necesito otro cartucho – pero no pudo sacarlo, pues fue herido por el látigo – ¡picadura de escorpión! -

La punta aguijón de la fusta hizo varias heridas en el pecho de Art hasta que Lexy decidió que era suficiente – no voy a ser igual que tu, que el pueblo te juzgue – guardó la castaña su arma.

Lexy entonces cayó llorando al suelo sobre sus rodillas - ¿qué te pasa? – fue Ozzie con ella – no lo se, soy una tonta es que todo esto ha sido mucho y no pude soportar, pero estoy feliz de que haya acabado – sonrió y en ese momento ambos se abrazaron.

Unos minutos después todos sus nakamas regresaron al lugar, ya con los pistoleros asegurados, así también, Lina y Rella acompañaban a un herido Hein. El sheriff, con ayuda de todos podría llevar a Art y sus secuaces a la cárcel.

Al regresar Lexy no se sentía del todo bien – A pesar de todo… mis padres y Gio, nunca pensé que él… - Lina la abrazó para que se sintiera mejor – eso no fue tu culpa, ellos, seguro que te cuidarán desde donde quiera que estén, te lo aseguro, yo lo se bien – le dijo la princesa pirata.

- ahora habrá que trabajar muy duro ¿eh Lexy? – le dijo Tara – no lo se, creo que ustedes tendrán que trabajar muy duro – rió un poco la vaquera - ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Dirt.

Lexy entonces volteó a ver a Ozzie – yo quisiera… por favor… ¡quiero ser su nakama! – pidió ante la sorpresa de todos – pero, que pasará con tu casa, la casa de tus padres – le recordó Sand – sólo me traería malos recuerdos, yo ya no podría ser feliz aquí si ellos no están, sería más feliz si cumplo mis sueños, y si yo estoy contenta ellos también lo estarán, lo se – volteó Lexy a ver el cielo.

- ¿pero que pasará con el rancho? – preguntó Tara – ustedes se encargarán, será de ustedes, han trabajado muy duro todos estos años, sería lindo que aquí formaran su familia - le sonrió la castaña - ¿familia? – se sonrojó Tara – si, vamos, los he visto en la noche cuando están detrás del granero diciéndose cosas muy bonitas – indicó Lexy mientras Dirt se hacía el desentendido.

- si eso quieres nosotros estaremos encantados de que seas nuestra nakama – le dijo Ozzie – si, será genial, otra chica en la tripulación – sonrió Lina – si, otra chica – saltó Riko de alegría – ese látigo está bastante bien – dijo Tiger – espero que te portes bien niña – rió Anna – será entretenido – indicó Kyo – pues supongo que será más vida en el barco – exclamó Sand – será interesante ver cuanto come – pensó Alí – espero quitarle esa costumbre de hacernos llevar tanta ropa – sonrió Rella.

A la mañana siguiente, Lexy se levantó temprano. Y después de alistar todo fue a la tumba de sus padres – _papá, mamá, perdónenme, pero no tengo ya más que hacer aquí. Al ver todo esto me recuerda mucho a ustedes, cada pasto, cada reja, cada establo, tal vez soy cobarde, pero también voy a buscar cosas nuevas, deséenme suerte, y tu también Gio, perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir mal_ – les dijo mentalmente y se despidió.

Luego de hacer lo propio con Tara y Dirt fue hacia el barco, y ahí estaba esperándola el Sea Wings – hey, parece que tendremos dos nuevos tripulantes – se rascó Anna la cabeza al ver que Lexy había traído consigo a su yagua Teresa – je bueno, será cuestión de hacer algunos ajustes al barco, el Sea Wings aún tiene espacio, todo sea por una chica – dijo Riko.

Así, Lexy se convirtió en una nueva tripulante de los doble filo, y le faltaba todavía conocer a la loca banda de la que era nakama ahora.

Mientras tanto Dirt regresaba de comprar el periódico del pueblo, y rápido entró a enseñárselo a Tara - ¿por qué vienes tan agitado – preguntó ella – mira, ve quienes son esos chicos – sacó Dirt unos cartelones.

En dichos papeles podíamos ver las recompensas de nuestros nakamas, pero había dos en especial muy altas:

Kyo – 125 millones de Berries

**Monkey D. Lina**– 190 millones de Berries…

**Pues he aquí el 40, y hay una nueva nakama, disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, pero pues bueno ya saben…**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Tsubasa.- Vaya 150 capítulos! Pues sería toda una proeza pero no se si el fic de para tanto xD, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias!**

**Maravillante.- Y Lexy tendrá más situaciones extrañas ahora que es parte de la tripulación, y aunque tardé, aquí está la continuación.**

**Shichiko.- Precisamente, es el sombrero de Robin y tengan por seguro que lo volveremos a ver, arigato por el review!**

**Gabe Logan.- Al no tener pc en la casa, estuve un poco desconectado de Fanfiction, pero espero que ya lo hayas subido, si no, pues esperaremos, gracias y nos vemos!**

**DX-fan.- Pues Lexy es linda aunque no es tan mujer como las otras, y como viste si hubo algo de acción, habrá más en capítulos siguientes.**

**Aquí va la ropa:**

**Ozzie.- Pantalón negro, playera roja o verde oscuro y chaqueta gris.**

**Anna.- Pantalón cargo café y blusa verde de tirantes, con su banda verde en la cabeza, zapatos de piso.**

**Sand.- Shorts cafés, playera color crema y sandalias tipo Luffy.**

**Alí.- Camisa azul y pantalón negro o jeans.**

**Lina.- Digamos que ella cambia, pero usualmente sería blusa rosa de botones sin mangas y falda blanca de tablas con sandalias de tacón. (además recordemos que ya usa el cabello suelto)**

**Kyo.- Camisa blanca con rayas cafés y jeans.**

**Riko.- Camiseta blanca de tirantes y pantalonera verde.**

**Rella.- Blusa blanca, roja o violeta escotada y minifalda de tela de jeans**

**Tiger.- Pantalón azul, camiseta blanca con azul y una capa blanca.**

**Lexy.- Camisa vaquera de cuadros, jeans un poco acampanados, botas y texana (sombrero)**

**Por cierto había una pregunta que estaba pendiente, así que aquí está:**

**Riko – lo conseguí K-O, tengo las medidas de Rella**

**K-O – Dame, dame mmmm, muy bien las medidas de Rela son 99-64-91, vaya si es todo un bombón, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? **

**Riko – no te preocupes, me pasa todo el tiempo je je**

**K-O – Aprovechemos que ahí está Lexy-chan. Oiii Lexy-chan! Ven!**

**Lexy – que pasa K-O-san?**

**K-O – sería genial si nos dijeras tus medidas**

**Lexy - ¿Qué es eso?**

**Riko – vamos a hacer un juego, yo te mido con esto y tú cierras los ojos**

**Lexy – un juego? Bueno **

**Riko – lo tengo**

**Lexy – un momento… ¡pervertidos!**

**K-O – Nos persigue con su látigo, pero al menos las tenemos, sus medidas son: 82-62-84.**

**Muy bien, en el siguiente episodio veremos que pasó con esas recompensas del final, hasta entonces.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	41. Soy pirata!

**Hola como están? ****Como diría Franky, esta semana me siento súper, y aunque tardé un poco en subir este episodio, a mi me gusta bastante, a pesar de no tener tanta acción, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¡Vaya, el mar es tan grande! – exclamó Lexy, sentada en la barandilla del barco – cuidado, no te vayas a caer – le dijo Lina que se preocupaba por la torpeza de la ojiverde.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, una nueva nakama! – dijo Ozzie al mismo tiempo que subía a cubierta con su guitarra en la mano - ¡no, ahí va a tocar otra vez! – se quejó Sand – Ozzie ¿sabes tocar la guitarra? – le brillaron los ojos a Lexy – no, en realidad es pésimo – se escuchó la voz de Kyo desde la torre.

- Bueno, pues yo si se tocar – afirmó Lexy - ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron todos y Ozzie más que nadie – pero no vimos ninguna guitarra en tu casa ni nos habías dicho nada – dijo Anna – Ji, he tenido muchas guitarras, pero la mayoría las he perdido – contestó riendo la adolescente - ¿cómo se puede perder una guitarra? – preguntó Kyo.

Lexy tomó el instrumento, lo afinó un poco y se dispuso a tocarlo y junto a eso, también a cantar - ¿qué música es esa? A mi me gusta el Heavy Metal – hizo Ozzie un puchero - ¡cállate idiota! – Tiger, Riko y Sand comenzaron a patearlo en el suelo.

La música en cuestión era country, nada parecido a los gustos del pelirrojo, pero al final, hasta él lo disfrutó – fue precioso, tienes una voz muy linda – la felicitó Lina – si, igual de bella que tú querida – dijo Riko.

- Tu sueño debe estar relacionado con este talento – comentó Rella – bueno… no ji ji este sólo es mi pasatiempo, mi sueño es otro – respondió la ojiverde - ¿y cuál es? – inquirió Ozzie.

Lexy sonrió, suspiró y se dispuso a responder - ¿saben cuáles son las 7 suertes del Rodeo? Pues en mi isla se hace un concurso de rodeo cada año, y en el de este año fui la campeona del evento, aunque no gané en una de las suertes. Hay otras 6 islas donde se realizan estos eventos, cada isla tiene como especialidad una de las suertes, en Dakota la especialidad es la carrera de barriles. Ji ji, yo tengo el récord de Grand Line en eso – explicó la pelicastaño con entusiasmo.

- ¿Cuáles son esas 7 suertes? – preguntó Anna – pues son la monta de toros, monta de broncos con montura, monta de broncos sin montura, dominio al novillo, lazo al ternero, lazo en equipo y carrera de barriles – respondió Lexy - ¿y no es peligroso? – cuestionó Sand – mmm no se – rió la vaquera.

- Ya lo entendí, tu sueño es ganar todos esos concursos – señaló Ozzie – si, y cuando lo haga, llevaré el trofeo al rancho, para mis papás – dijo ella con brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda.

- Es hora de comer, vengan – habló Alí a sus nakamas mientras Lexy platicaba sobre su sueño, en esos minutos comenzaba a oscurecer – tengo curiosidad por ver cuanto come – sonrió el cocinero.

En realidad, y a pesar de su alegre carácter, Lexy no era que comiera demasiado, y aunque estaba por encima de Alí y Sand, ni se acercaba a Lina y a Ozzie, ya no decir de Anna.

Así, pronto llegó la hora de dormir. Lina y Rella arreglaron la habitación de la ojiverde. Tenía cosas que habían traído desde el rancho, incluidas fotografías de sus padres - ¡Gracias chicas, quedó genial! – las abrazó. Minutos después todos fueron a dormir. Lexy apenas posó su cabeza en su almohada y cayó presa del sueño.

- ¿la pasó bien verdad? – preguntó Lina a Kyo, mientras el castaño se dirigía su habitual lugar de descanso, la torre de vigía – claro que si, no te preocupes tanto – le respondió – es que, le pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y yo… – Kyo interrumpió a su chica – tal vez suene cruel, pero ahora es una pirata, y tiene que ser fuerte. De cualquier forma yo creo que estará bien ya no te preocupes tanto – le dijo tomándola de los hombros – si, está bien – asintió Lina para después dirigirse a su cuarto.

A pesar de todo, el sueño pronto abandonó a Lexy, despertó y se sintió sumamente extraña, era la primera vez que dormía en otro lugar que era su casa. Se sintió sola, sabía que las personas que estaban en ese barco eran sus amigos, sus nakamas, pero apenas estaba acostumbrándose. Salió entonces de su habitación, no podía dormir en ese instante.

Salió, para ver si se le quitaba un poco ese sentimiento, de pronto miró hacia arriba y vio que alguien estiraba los brazos, reconoció la camisa blanca de esos brazos como la de Kyo. Habría alguien con quien hablar, pero no estaba segura del todo – _ese chico, el novio de Lina, me da un poco de miedo, seguro que le molesto si subo_ – pensó.

Pero no quería volver a su cama, a una cama que en ese momento le era desconocida y se armó de valor para subir a la torre, era mejor estar con alguien. Kyo advirtió que alguien subía, al principio pensó que sería Ozzie pero luego vio que era cierta chiquilla de cabellos castaños.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó bruscamente – ah, yo… es que me sentía algo sola, no puedo dormir y no quería despertar a los demás – explicó Lexy tímidamente. Kyo la miró mientras ella subía completamente a la plataforma - ¿intentas seducirme? – la señaló, en ese momento la ojiverde se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior – ¡Ahhhh….. – Kyo le cerró la boca antes de que el grito despertase a los demás – que torpe, mejor ve y ponte algo de ropa – le dijo el castaño – si, lo haré… - respondió Lexy mientras bajaba de la torre con las mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lexy regresó ya vestida, pero le daba algo de miedo hablar, viendo esto, Kyo decidió comenzar la conversación - ¿por qué no puedes dormir? – le preguntó casi como por obligación – es que…, creo que tengo miedo – respondió la ojiverde.

Al vigía le sorprendió la sinceridad de la adolescente - ¿de que tienes miedo? Nosotros no te haremos nada – le dijo – es que creo que me da miedo lo nuevo, yo nunca había salido de mi casa y… - entonces Kyo la interrumpió bruscamente – vaya que eres tonta – le dijo y Lexy sólo agachó la cabeza.

- ahora eres una pirata, esta es tu casa, tal vez debiste pensar en eso antes de pedir unirte a nosotros – la reprendió – entonces… - a la ojiverde se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas – entonces debes pensar en tu sueño – sonrió el castaño mientras Lexy abrió grandes sus ojos – eso te va a hacer olvidarte de tus miedos, nosotros te ayudaremos – aseguró.

A Lexy le volvió su sonrisa - ¿de verdad? – preguntó – sólo si estás dispuesta a ser nuestra nakama, y a no tener miedo nunca más en este barco, si vuelves temer en esta que es tu casa, yo mismo te arrojo al mar para que te regreses a tu casa ¿entendiste? – la ojiverde se puso seria, pero a pesar de sus no muchas luces, entendió lo que Kyo quería decirle – si, entendí, no volveré a tener miedo, gracias, ahora se por que le gustas a Lina – dijo ella y bajó para ir de nuevo a su habitación – _espero que ya no te preocupes más Lina_ – pensó el vigía con pesadez mientras se volvía a recostar en la torre.

Al volver a su habitación, Lexy ya no se sintió tan sola, ahora era una pirata, y debía vivir con valor de aquí en adelante, junto con sus nuevos nakamas. Así, durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

-----------

En otro lugar de Grand Line, pero varios días antes, se suscitaba una junta entre varios marines de alto rango.

- estos dos sujetos representan un peligro para la seguridad de nuestro gobierno – señalaba un comodoro dos carteles, el de Kyo y el de Lina – lo de la chica es comprensible, en caso de que sea cierto, pero no entiendo el por que del otro – replicó otro marine – este sujeto Kyo, derrotó al almirante Hairowashi, presente aquí a mi derecha -

En efecto, el cruel marine estaba en la habitación, aún con las huellas de la batalla ante Kyo – idiotas, les digo que esa chica es la hija del rey de los piratas, yo la vi cuando abrazó a esa maldita pelirroja, alcancé a verlo mientras me llevaban en el barco, esa Lina es la hija de Nami y por lo tanto tiene que ser la hija de Monkey D. Luffy – aseguró Hairowashi.

Otro marine, algo viejo se levantó, se trataba de un vicealmirante – no es por darle la razón al almirante, pero yo estuve en la búster call doble que atrapó a Monkey D. Luffy, y yo vi que Nami "la gata ladrona" en efecto estaba embarazada, a juzgar por la aparente edad de esta niña creo que todo concuerda – explicó.

Los otros comenzaron a deliberar y poco después llegaron a una decisión – aceptamos la recompensa de 190 millones para Lina, además de que su póster deberá llevar su nombre completo, es decir Monkey D. Lina – se expresó uno de los capitanes.

El comodoro de antes comenzó a hablar – también quedará la recompensa de 125 millones de Kyo, ya que derrotó al almirante Hairowashi – dijo – vaya, es toda una vergüenza – se burló uno de ellos mientras el almirante sólo se enfurecía, aunque trató de calmarse.

- el hecho es que esa tripulación es ahora una prioridad, deben ser cazados por el gobierno y la marina antes de que se vuelvan tan poderosos como los emperadores – finalizó el comodoro.

----------

Regresamos entones al Sea Wings, donde nuestros nakamas ya están despertando, aunque Anna ya está pero en la cocina esperando el desayuno – tardas mucho Alí – reclamó – es que ahora estoy probando preparar una comida que aprendí hace poco, apenas la estoy perfeccionando – explicó el peliazul.

Todos entonces llegaban a desayunar – miren, un clavo salido creo que lo arreglare – siendo el segundo en entrar Riko se agachó pero con otras intenciones – yo no vi ningún clavo, te levantas o te clavo esto – señaló Kyo su dedo y el carpintero mejor se incorporó desistiendo así en su intento por ver la ropa interior de las chicas.

- Termina rápido de comer Anna-san, hoy es día de costura – sonrió Rella - ¿qué? Pero no quiero aprender de costura – se quejó la rubia – tienes que hacerlo, toda mujer debe saber coser aunque sea un poco, además creo que hoy te lavaré el cabello, mira nada más como lo traes – señaló la ojiazul y Anna sólo agachó la cabeza rindiéndose.

Y con esos extraños comportamientos, Lexy se daba cuenta de que su nueva familia no era común ni mucho menos, y así le gustaba más, bueno menos cuando Riko le tentaba el trasero "sin querer" – ¡pervertido! – lo mandaba a volar hasta el otro extremo del barco.

Y en esos instantes todo parecía paz y tranquilidad para nuestros nakamas, pero poco duraría, y eso era normal para los piratas. – Veo algo, parece algo grande posiblemente un barco – dijo Kyo tratando de observar algo más.

En realidad el barco no era grande sino enorme Cuando pensaban que ya estaba cerca, en realidad aún le faltaban algunas millas por recorrer, era tan enorme como una isla.

Al llegar por fin a la ubicación del Sea Wings, éste último se veía como un grano de azúcar comparado a la gigantesca nave, los doble filo estaban sin creerlo, ninguno se imaginaba siquiera que existiera un barco tan enorme.

Un segundo después, comenzó a escucharse el mecanismo de unos engranes, y al mismo tiempo, un tubo bajaba en dirección al barco de los piratas, pero no era un tubo común y corriente – ¡eso es un cañón! – gritó Tiger.

Los otros no podían creerlo – pero es enorme, ¿seguro que es un cañón? – preguntó Sand – claro que lo es – respondió el pistolero al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pequeño cañón manual. Lo preparó y disparó rápidamente, y la bala entró dentro del enorme cañón.

Luego una gran explosión se escuchó dentro del barco, y el humo comenzó a salir por la boca del cañón – seguro que ya estaban preparando una bala para dispararnos – indicó Tiger.

De pronto el cañón subió de nuevo a su posición original, dejando así de apuntar al Sea Wings. – si, debí suponer que no son piratas comunes y corrientes – se escuchó apenas a lo lejos, la verdad es que la voz venía desde la parte más alta del enorme barco,

- ¿Quién diablos eres? – le inquirió Ozzie. El sujeto entonces saltó desde donde estaba hasta la cubierta de la roja nave de nuestros piratas. El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre algo mayor de 30 años, cabello negro con barba y bigote con una gabardina negra. Nada más y nada menos que Hyuga, el mejor tirador del mundo, un Shichibukai.

- mi nombre no importa, por que he venido a capturarlos, no se resistan por que tendría que matarlos – dijo él – pobre diablo, tú solo ni siquiera podrías contra uno de nosotros – dijo Ozzie retadoramente - ¿qué te pasa Tiger? – Anna vio como el pistolero seguía con la boca abierta, más que sorprendido.

- él, él… él es un Shichibukai, el mejor pistolero del mundo… y mi meta, ¡Hyuga! – los otros se pusieron en guardia rápidamente dejando las confianzas a un lado – veo que me conoces, pero eso no significa nada, vengo a llevarlos a Impel Down, en especial a esos dos – señaló a Lina y a Kyo.

- ¡jamás dejaría que te llevaras a nadie! – y Ozzie, sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra el Shichibukai – esas partes metálicas me servirán para darte una lección chiquillo – dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa y sacó una pistola. La dirigió hacia la izquierda del pelirrojo y disparó.

- ja, fallaste – rió el espadachín, pero la bala rebotó en tres ocasiones contra las partes metálicas que Hyuga había notado, haciendo un juego de rebote e tres bandas, el proyectil se incrustó en la espalda del pelirrojo capitán.

- ¡Ozzie! – gritaron todos – lo pagarás – dijo Kyo y junto a él, Sand Riko y Alí fueron a atacar al pistolero, pero ni la velocidad del vigía pudo compararse con la rapidez con la que el Shichibukai disparaba, hiriendo en el hombro al carpintero, en la pierna a Alí, en el estómago a Sand y en un lugar cercano al cuello (un poco más abajo) a Kyo.

- Es una pena para ti que no todo el cuerpo esté recubierto con músculos, si fuese así mis balas no le harían mucho a tu Tekkai, por cierto esas balas los dormirán un poco, no quiero que me den problemas en el viaje a Impel Down – indicó Hyuga – no has ganado – lo interrumpió alguien. Era Tiger quien se puso frente a él – si eres un pistolero, guarda tus armas y tendremos un duelo – le retó, mientras que las chicas se encargaban de los heridos.

Hyuga sonrió y aceptó el desafío. Ambos con sus pistolas guardadas, esperando el momento para sacarlas y fulminar al enemigo, una ola golpeó el barco en ese instante, y esa fue la señal para el inició, y final del duelo.

- _Su velocidad es imposible, ni siquiera pude jalar el gatillo cuando su bala ya me había alcanzado_ – en esto pensaba Tiger mientras caía. El doble filo había perdido el duelo. Y era cierto lo que había dicho antes el Shichibukai, segundos después, el pistolero pirata no pudo evitar caer en la inconsciencia.

- no ganarás – aseguró otra voz, era la de Lina, que junto con Anna y Lexy le intentarían hacer frente a semejante sujeto – niñas…, no desperdicien su vida, simplemente vengan en paz, no van a poder con estas – señaló a sus pistolas – yo nunca me rendiré – dijo la princesa pirata – no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – aseguró Anna.

- ya veo que la hija del rey de los piratas quiere ser tan valiente como su padre – rió Hyuga – en esa aseveración, Lina se dio cuenta de que al fin, el gobierno sabía quien era en realidad.

- ¿listas? – preguntó Anna a sus dos nakamas – listas – respondieron y entonces iban a atacar cuando se vieron interrumpidas. Había una figura que se puso delante de ellas, con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Rella, ¿qué haces?! – la ojiazul estaba con mirada preocupada hacia el Shichibukai, tratando de ayudar a su causa – mujer, ¿qué intentas? – le inquirió él.

- es que no puedo dejar que sigas lastimando a mi familia – dijo ella – ¿y tú lo vas a impedir? – dijo seriamente Hyuga – estas temblando – señaló. Y era cierto, la pelimorado no podía controlar sus manos, aunque con todo y esto alcanzó a sacar sus abanicos.

- esos no van a ser suficiente para detenerme – aseguró el moreno – ya lo se, pero es que si me vas a quitar a mi familia, al menos quiero morir con ellos – respondió decidida esto último.

- no es bueno que una mujer tan bella quiera morir por unos piratas, tú no pareces ser como ellos – aseguró el pistolero – claro que no soy como ellos, todos somos únicos aquí, por eso somos una verdadera familia, y por eso no quiero perderla -

Hubo entonces unos segundo de silencio, parecía que el moreno dispararía en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso, sólo suspiró.

El Shichibukai guardó entonces sus pistolas, dio la espalda a las chicas y se dispuso a subir a su barco de nuevo - ¿qué sucede? – se preguntó Lexy. Viendo que Hyuga olvidaba todo y emprendía la retirada en su enorme nave.

- no me dijiste tu nombre, mujer – dijo él – Rella – respondió ella – lo recordaré, así como a esta tripulación, yo se que nos volveremos a ver – aseguró mientras se alejaba más y más.

Después de suspirar la sobrevivencia, Lina y las otras se dispusieron a curar a sus nakamas – bueno al menos ahora Ozzie no se quejará por la anestesia – bromeó Lina un poco.

Pasada un poco más de una hora, todos seguían dormidos y sólo las mujeres en cubierta - ¿qué creen que pasó con ese hombre? ¿Por qué nos dejó ir? – preguntó Lexy – no lo se – respondió Rella un poco pensativa. Anna se acercó con su típica mirada pícara – yo creo que se enamoró de Rella – dijo mientras la ojiazul sólo se sonrojó…

**Un capítulo un poco flojo, j eje, era sólo para conocer más a Lexy y otras cosillas más por ahí, espero que les haya gustado tough…**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Maravillante.- Pues si, problemas de tiempo , pero así suele pasar. Aquí podemos ver el sueño de Lexy (se me fue un poco xDDD) y no, no te preocupes, al estar en problemas corro casi como Usopp.**

**Shichiko.- u.u me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo por lo triste, pero así son las cosas y bueno el caballo (en este caso yegua) no tendrá demasiadas apariciones, así que ni lo notarás a veces. Arigato!**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Ya vi el capítulo y pues ya te puse mi opinión en un review. Gracias por el review.**

**Terra Asher.- Orale pues muchas gracias, los reviews siempre me animan y más si dicen que les gusta mi historia, arigato gozaimasu. En cuanto a lo de Ace, si lo he pensado pero primero tengo que ver que pasó con él después de su pelea con Kurohige.**

**DX-fan.- ****Je pues bueno ya expliqué lo que pasó y creo que entre más extraños sean los nakamas mejor xDDDD y no, no me olvido de los reviews, don't worry.**

**Los cumpleaños son:**

**Ozzie – 20 de Junio**

**Anna – 21 de Marzo**

**Sand – 5 de Junio**

**Alí – 4 de Abril**

**Lina – 1 de Enero**

**Kyo – 17 de Octubre**

**Riko – 8 de Marzo**

**Rella – 10 de Mayo**

**Tiger – 19 de Febrero**

**Lexy – 30 de Abril**

**En el siguiente capítulo entraremos a una nueva saga, espero que les guste y hasta entonces.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	42. Compras

**Hola como están? ****Un poco tardado pero es que últimamente no poseo de tanto tiempo. Este capítulo inicia una nueva saga y es algo corto, pero espero y les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- No digas eso Anna-san – Rella aún seguía sonrojada – ya déjala, lo importante ahora es que todos parecen estar bien, se han vuelto fuertes – señaló Lina a sus nakamas que seguían durmiendo la siesta.

- no tan fuertes para vencer a ese Shichibukai, ni nosotras, lo bueno es que no nos hará nada… ¡por que se enamoró de Rella! – Volvió la rubia a reír – no se enamoró de mi, sólo… tal vez quiso ser amable – se sonrojó aún más la ojiazul – que bonito, yo quisiera que alguien se enamorara de mi – sonrió Lexy – ¿tú… tú también Lexy-chan? -

- ya vamos a olvidarnos de eso por ahora, hay que dormir – dijo Lina – si tienes mucha razón – así la pelimorado desapareció rápidamente hacia su habitación – la salvaste princesita – sonrió Anna – vamos, no la hostigues tanto jeje -

Temprano en la mañana los demás se levantaron muy temprano, y escucharon la historia – nooooo, mi flor violeta no puedo permitir que tú también consigas novio – decía Riko – no por favor, otro no – se llevó Rella la mano a la frente

Afortunadamente para ella, los demás no pudieron hacer más preguntas, pues algo los interrumpió – oigan, zánganos, parece que hay una isla – señaló Kyo desde la torre – una isla¡genial! – Saltó Ozzie de gusto – a ver si ya nos toca una isla pacífica – decía Sand – para los piratas ninguna isla es pacífica – comentó Tiger.

- ¿cuál isla podrá ser? – Preguntó Lexy – creo que ya he estado ahí, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, si se que hay muchas tiendas de ropa – respondió Rella - ¡¿tiendas de ropa?! – a Lina le brillaron los ojos.

En ese instante todos tuvieron cara de preocupación, menos Lexy que ni por enterada de lo que ocurría - ¿qué pasó¿Están bien? – Preguntó la ojiverde – no tanto, Lina ha entrado en un estado peligroso – respondió Ozzie mientras la princesa pirata se posaba ansiosa en la barandilla del barco.

- ¿estado peligroso – Lexy seguía sin entender – si, ahora es una shopping-compulsivus princesitus – le dijo Anna – tiendas… - casi deliraba la pelinegro y es que hacía ya varias islas que Lina no había podido comprar prendas y casi había llegado al punto en el que tuviera que repetir blusa, casi.

Al fin, llegaron a la costa, a órdenes de su doctora desembarcaron lo más rápido posible – Lexy-chan, vamos con Lina-chan, seguro que hay ropa que te guste por aquí, y tú también Anna-san, que tu guardarropa está muy descuidado – les indicó Rella.

- pero… pero es que… -

- pero nada – no dejó la ojiazul hablar a la rubia – esas blusas están muy masculinas, vamos a elegirte algo lindo – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nosotros vamos a un buen bar! – Dijo Riko entusiasmado – yo te acompaño – lo siguió Kyo - ¿A dónde vas? – Lo detuvo alguien - ¿desde cuando te gusta tanto su compañía? Tú vienes conmigo – Lina le ordenó a su novio, el cual ya no tuvo otro remedio.

Para Anna fue demasiado tarde, Ozzie tuvo la precaución de desaparecer rápidamente – _cobarde_ – pensó ella, mientras el pelirrojo ya caminaba con los demás.

- me escapé a tiempo, una compra con esas chicas es peligrosa – refirió sonriendo – que insensible eres, que falta de sensibilidad – lo tomó Tiger de la chaqueta con los ojos llorosos - ¿qué te pasa a ti? – Se lo quitó el espadachín – él tiene razón, si yo tuviera una chica tan bella, estaría todo el tiempo con ella – aseguró Riko – si, si, lo que digan, olvidémonos de eso un minuto.

Así el único que acompañó a las chicas fue Kyo. Al llegar a la zona de las tiendas, Lina, con sus ojos en forma de estrella, no sabía para donde voltear – ¡ahí hay zapatos, ahí vestidos, faldas, blusas! – Estaba Lina más que emocionada – mejor vamos de una por una – sugirió Kyo.

Lina tenía en común con su madre el gusto por la moda, lo que no tenía en común era que la princesa pirata no escatimaba en gastos y se dedicaba a comprar bastante. Junto con lo comprado por Rella y Lexy, Kyo ya cargaba una montaña de bolsas de compra.

- mira Anna-san, esta blusa está linda – le mostró Rella una prenda rosa algo escotada – no me gusta el rosa, además se me vería todo con eso – respondió ella de mala gana – te la compraré, al fin que yo tengo el dinero, y la usarás – casi ordenó la ojiazul, mientras la rubia sólo suspiraba.

Llegó la hora de los zapatos, 4 pares de Lina, unos de Lexy y dos de Rella aumentaban más el peso para Kyo – ¿no creen que exageran? – preguntó el castaño mientras su rostro apenas se veía - ¿exagerar? Pero si todavía no vamos por las minifaldas – expuso Lina alegremente.

Si no fuera por las habilidades del vigía seguramente todo el monte de compra se habría venido abajo – mira Lexy-chan, esta minifalda te quedaría perfecta, va muy bien con tus botas y sombrero – le dijo Rella – pero esta arriba de las rodillas, se me van a ver los muslos – se ruborizó la ojiverde – que importa, te vas a ver bonita – le sonrió Rella. Lexy aceptó la compra aún con vergüenza.

En este momento fue cuando Anna ya no aguantó, las compras definitivamente no eran lo suyo – yo me voy, los alcanzó en el barco más tarde – se fue rápidamente sin que Rella o alguien la detuvieran.

Se dispuso a ver que encontraba por ahí cuando algo la molesto – ayy, mi estómago, necesito algo de comida – se tomó el vientre cuando éste hizo el ruido característico del hambre. La rubia entonces empezó a buscar algún puesto de comida.

- demonios, Rella tiene el dinero – se dijo a si misma – _mm, pero bueno soy una pirata, podría comer sin pagar, no sería la primera vez _– pensó picadamente – _yosh, decidido, si me atrapan tendré que lavar platos supongo _-

Al fin encontró un restaurante, no estaba muy lleno y era un buffet así que podría comer bastante – espero que al menos tengan buena comida – se dijo, aunque eso no importaba ya que siempre terminaba comiendo de todo.

Cuando la arquera comenzó a comer con malos modales (es decir, como lo hace siempre) atrajo la atención de los otros comensales - ¿qué me ven torpes? – preguntó altanera y nadie más se dedicó a molestarla.

Al fin, Lina y las otras chicas habían terminado de comprar, el pobre Kyo apenas podía caminar debido a la carga de la ropa que mayormente Lina había comprado. Al mismo tiempo que ellos regresaban al Sea Wings, Ozzie y los otros hacían lo mismo. El pelirrojo y Tiger cargaban a cierto peliverde quien estaba más "alegre" que de costumbre.

- le dijimos que no bebiera tanto, pero bueno – dijo Sand – le prepararé algo para que se le baje – sonrió Alí mientras subía al barco. Kyo hizo lo propio ayudado por Ozzie y ambos fueron a dejar las cosas en los camarotes. – oye Lina¿ya estás normal? – Preguntó Sand con cierta cautela - ¿cómo normal? – preguntó alegre la pelinegro – creo que ya lo está Sand-kun -

Un aún ebrio Riko, encaró a Kyo cuando este regresaba a cubierta – oye muchachito, tengo una o dos cosas que decirte – le apuntó - ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Respondió Kyo pensando en pelea – quiero decirte que… ¡eres un gran amigo¡hic! Nunca te lo he ¡hic! Dicho, pero te quiero nakama – le abrazó con su brazo derecho – quítenmelo de encima – pidió el castaño ante risas de los otros.

- por cierto¿dónde está Anna? – se dio cuenta Ozzie que su chica no había llegado – ah, ella se fue de pronto de donde estábamos comprando, creo que se aburrió – respondió Lexy – seguramente estará asaltando algún restaurante por ahí – aseguró Kyo, que no estaba tan errado.

- bueno, si no viene en un rato iré a buscarla – dijo Ozzie – si, sobre todo por que no trae nada de dinero – le indicó Rella – si es así, es mejor que vaya de una vez – sonrió el pelirrojo y bajó de la embarcación rumbo al pueblo.

En el restaurante, poco a poco, la clientela se iba yendo, pero extrañamente no llegaba nadie más. Al cabo de una hora ya sólo Anna seguía en el lugar. A pesar de la comida, comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Unos minutos después, una chica más o menos de la edad de Anna, quizás un poco menor, apareció ante ella – señorita, vengo a comunicarle algo – le dijo - ¿qué sucede? – Dejó la rubia de comer por un momento – le tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala –

- dame la buena primero – pidió Anna – está bien, la buena es que no tendrá que pagar nada por esta comida – Anna saltó de gusto - ¿de verdad? Que amables – sonrió feliz - ¿y cual es la mala? – Siguió en su comida de nuevo – la mala es que tendrá que venir conmigo y… con todos ellos – la chica sacó una katana, y de ningún lado salieron más de 30 marines cada uno con escopeta apuntando hacia Anna.

- ¿qué diablos? – Se levantó Anna violentamente de la silla – estas rodeada, es mejor que te rindas y vengas con nosotros – la amenazó la chica con su espada. Anna entonces intentó sacar rápidamente su arco, pero fue desarmada con habilidad por la espadachín – no creas que te dejaré escapar, aquí se acabó el camino para ti y tu tripulación -

Al final, la rubia no pudo oponer resistencia, y sólo se dejó esposar – mis nakamas me salvarán – aseguró – espero que por lo menos lo intenten, ese es el plan – respondió la marine que ya se ponía su chaqueta con el kanji de justicia.

- llévenla, yo me quedaré en esta isla un poco más de tiempo – ordenó ella a los marines - ¡si capitana! – así, se llevaron a Anna quien poco podía hacer ya, le habían tendido una buena trampa - ¡que táctica tan sucia! – le gritó enojada – cuando se trata de atrapar piratas, ninguna táctica es sucia – respondió la capitana.

Ozzie por su parte, volvió desconcertado al Sea Wings – no la encontré, busqué por todos lados, pero no estaba en ningún restaurante, ni en ninguna otra parte – explicó el pelirrojo – vamos a tener que ir todos a buscarla – dijo Lina.

La princesa pirata notó a su capitán bastante preocupado - ¿qué te sucede? – le inquirió – lo que pasa es que me da miedo que pase lo mismo que aquella vez – hablaba el espadachín de la isla de Roda – no te preocupes, ella nunca pensaría otra vez en irse, pero si resulta muy extraño que no regresara – indicó la doctora.

Todos los doble filo se dirigieron al centro del pueblo para entonces separarse desde ahí – nos veremos en una hora en este mismo punto – dijo Lina y todos aceptaron, separándose en ese momento.

La búsqueda, sin embargo fue infructuosa, no había ni rastro de la rubia y todos regresaron al lugar pactado. – no la encontré – dijo cabizbajo Riko – yo tampoco, no estaba por ninguna parte – concordó Rella.

- esto me parece muy extraño¿no habrá alguien que la haya visto? – se preguntó Lina – si hay alguien – se escuchó una voz femenina, atrás de donde estaban ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y observaron que era una marine, la misma chica que había atrapado a Anna. Era delgada, alta y tenía el cabello azul corto, sólo una delgada parte se extendía hasta casi los tobillos.

- ¡Noriko! – Kyo fue el que reconoció a la chica – pensé que ya no te acordarías de mi, hermano – reveló entonces la capitana – ¡¿hermano?! – Preguntaron todos – si, ella es mi hermana, es un año menor que yo, no la veía desde hace, bueno desde que vivía en Logue Town – explicó.

- Su amiguita está bien, por ahora, pronto la llevaré a Impel Down, aunque supongo que quieren evitarlo, así que les diré donde está. Estará atrapada un día completo en Solaris, una isla no muy lejos de aquí – reveló Noriko.

- ¿por qué nos lo dices? – inquirió Ozzie – sólo, por ser buena persona ja ja – rió la marine – ahora me dirás unas cuantas cosas – Kyo entonces atacó a su hermana pero éste se defendió con habilidad con su espada – no creas que he estado llorando todos estos años como tú, he entrenado día y noche, ni con tus técnicas podrás tocarme – aseguró la peliazul.

Kyo se separó de ella un momento y en ese instante una especie de escotilla se abrió a los pies de Noriko dejándola escapar de nuestro nakamas – nos volveremos a ver hermano, bueno tal vez – se escuchó desde el fondo.

- así que Solaris – se llevó Tiger la mano a la barbilla – ¡tenemos que ir ahí, rápido! – dijo Ozzie decidido – esperen, creo que recuerdo el nombre de esa isla – lo primero es que hay que conseguir alguna eternal pose hacia ahí, si no está lejos deben vender alguna en esta isla – sugirió Lina

– pero esperen, es obvio que es una trampa – los interrumpió Sand – pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras mi bella flor de rizos rubios está atrapada – replicó Riko – la lagartija tiene razón… en lo de que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados – indicó Kyo – ¿que me ven? Si no, no voy a tener a quien decirle sarcasmos -

Así, los piratas fueron en busca de una tienda de navegación, donde fácilmente consiguieron una eternal pose hacia Solaris – no fue difícil – dijo Ozzie – de hecho fue demasiado fácil – hizo Kyo una mueca.

- ¡ya recordé! – era Tiger quien había gritado - ¿Qué recordaste? – preguntó Lina – Solaris es una base de la marina, no es una base tan importante, de hecho es pequeña, pero se dice que quien topa con Solaris jamás sale de ahí -

- eso a mi no me interesa – dijo Ozzie – no podemos dejar a una nakama – siguió el pelirrojo – tal vez suene mal, pero ¿no será peligroso ir hacia una trampa? – preguntó Sand – ya se que vamos a una trampa, pero eso no me importa, esos pobres diablos no podrán contra nosotras¿verdad? – se volteó Ozzie con sus nakamas.

- ¡si capitán! – Lina alzó la mano y todos la imitaron - ¡oiiiiii! -

Así pronto se dirigieron a la isla Solaris, sabiendo que la recepción sería bastante hostil, pero extrañamente, al acercarse no recibieron ningún especia de ataque. La isla era toda una fortaleza marine, era como una ciudad amurallada, y tan sólo tenía una puerta muy pequeña en el centro, a sus extremos dos torres con una bandera de la marina cada una y a lo largo de todo lo más alto de las torres había cañones.

Increíblemente el Sea Wings llegó sin ningún problema y de ahí desembarcaron, dispuestos a entrar en la ciudad – una cosa más – les detuvo Ozzie – quiero que regresemos 10 no menos así que cuídense – les dijo y todos asintieron.

Como si fuese otra coincidencia la pequeña puerta también estaba abierta, así que nuestros nakamas pudieron entrar a Solaris sin ningún problema.

- ya entraron, ahora no podrán salir – dijo Noriko junto a otro marine en lo alto de una torre central de la isla…

**Como dije, algo corto, pero los próximos serán más largos, ya que esta base marine da para mucho, habrá muchas peleas, bueno ya se darán cuenta.**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Flacacelecr13.- Muchas gracias, y pues reaccionarían con algo de preocupación pero igual orgullosos y con sentido de responsabilidad ya que ellos deben protegerla. Nos vemos!**

**Maravillante.- ****Yo creo que si le faltó un poco de acción, pero ya podré resarcirme con los siguientes que tendrán bastante, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Shichiko.- bueno, pues eso con Rella no está decidido jeje, ya lo verás después, me da gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo, muchas gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- ****Muchas gracias, y como ya dije, Usopp será de los últimos mugiwara en aparecer, creo que el último, pero no desesperes que si lo hará. Nos vemos.**

**Tsubasa.- No te preocupes, arigato por el review y por la opinión, me anima saber que el capítulo haya gustado, espero que este también te guste.**

**DX-fan.- ****Pues si me gusta bastante, a menudo aquí hay eventos de rodeo y una vez por año viene la PBR (Pro Bull Riders), ya que Chihuahua es una fecha del campeonato, aquí hay mucha cultura sobre esto. Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo**

**En cuanto a la pregunta es algo extraña, pero trataré de responder.**

**Ozzie – Básquetbol  
Anna – Tiro con arco (que difícil xDD)  
Sand – Ajedrez  
Alí – Natación  
Lina – Béisbol  
Kyo – Artes marciales y boxeo  
Riko – ¡Lucha en lodo! – Riko-kun ese no es deporte, además es uno que te guste practicar no ver – ah entonces Fútbol  
Rella – Gimnasia  
Tiger – Fútbol americano y cacería  
Lexy – Rodeo**

**En el siguiente capítulo comenzarán las peleas, espero que sea de su agrado, y prometo que será más largo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	43. Túneles de Solaris

**Hola como están? Esta vez traté de no tardar tanto, en este capítulo vienen las peleas, en concreto una completa ya demás conoceremos a los oponentes de nuestros nakamas.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- estoy listo por mi parte capitana – ante Noriko apareció un sujeto de cabello negro corto y ojos pequeños – yo también – dijo otro de aspecto enorme y temible, con cabello castaño cubriéndole el rostro sin dejar ver sus ojos – no desesperen _Daisuke, Sadaruh_, primero debo mostrarles a quienes nos enfrentamos – les dijo la peliazul.

- Noriko sacó entonces los pósters de wanted de los doble filo, y se los enseñó no sólo a los dos anteriores, sino a los demás marines que estaban por ahí, los cuales eran todos tenientes.

- pero si todos son muy lindos ¿tenemos que matarlos? – comentó una chica de larguísimo cabello rubio – no es necesario _Akane_, de hecho es mejor que los traigan vivos – respondió Noriko – mmm la recompensa de algunos puede asustar pero no creo que sean problemas – dijo otro sumamente delgado con cabello negro un poco largo – no te confíes _Kazuo_, ellos han derrotado a buenos rivales y aunque ustedes sean el _grupo alfa_ de la marina, no será sencillo -

- cada uno de ustedes tomará la salida de un túnel, son 10 túneles pero cerraremos 2, así ellos estarán obligados a enfrentarse a ustedes, sólo confío en que los derroten – yo pido a una de las chicas jhi jhi jhi – se escuchó un marine algo bajito, con poco cabello gris – les tocará aleatoriamente _Ichiro, _así que no creo que puedas elegir – casi le reprendió Noriko – espero que hayan entendido – y todos asintieron, retirándose entonces del lugar.

- ¿estás nerviosa acaso? – otro marine le inquirió a Noriko – no es que tenga miedo, pero esta misión es importante, esta chica será el señuelo para atraparlos – respondió la peliazul señalando a una Anna dormida y atada de pies y manos – todo saldrá bien, y espero tener alguna recompensa por ello, después de todo yo fui quien te consiguió el equipo alfa para esta misión – aclaró apareciendo ya en la luz e la habitación.

Mazakasu.- Contraalmirante de los cuarteles generales de la marina, de cabello verde, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y una espada japonesa en su costado izquierdo.

- no se a que te refieres con eso de "recompensa" – le dijo Noriko con sarcasmo – sabes lo que quiero – respondió el tomándola de la barbilla – vaya, que vulgar, y ni siquiera ha habido un cortés "Noriko¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" -

El sonrió entonces – bueno, está bien ¿Noriko, te gustaría salir conmigo? – La peliazul se quitó la mano de su superior – no lo creo, no eres mi tipo, además yo jamás pedí tu ayuda, tu me la brindaste y tenía que aprovechar – respondió dándole la espalda – eso ya lo veremos – dijo dándole una nalgada – ¡miserable! – Sacó ella su espada con la intención de herirlo, pero se abstuvo al último momento – ya después me encargaré de eso, pero si me vuelves a tocar te corto esa mano – advirtió mientras Masakazu sonreía.

Los doble filo al entrar vieron como al centro de la isla había una torre, pero lucía impenetrable. Extrañamente, a pesar de ser una base marine, no parecía haber soldado alguno por ahí, la isla lucía desierta - ¿cómo vamos a entrar ahí? – Señaló Lina la torre – he escuchado algo, los "túneles de Solaris" – dijo Tiger.

De pronto, los cañones de las torres comenzaron a disparar en dirección de nuestros nakamas – Rella, la puerta aún no se cierra, regresa al Sea Wings – casi le ordenó Alí – pero es que yo quiero estar con ustedes – pidió la ojiazul. El cocinero entonces no supo que decirle, pero fue ayudado por su doctora – necesitamos que alguien cuide el barco, las corrientes de aquí no lucen fuertes, colócalo fuera del alcance de los cañones – dijo Lina – si, tan sólo vira un poco hacia la torre del lado derecho, y verás que todo saldrá bien – confirmó Sand.

Rella, sabiendo que sus nakamas le pedían eso para protegerla, aceptó la propuesta y alcanzó a salir antes de que la pequeña puerta se cerrara por completo.

-¿pero qué pasará con ella? Ni siquiera creo que pueda levantar el ancla – indicó Kyo – no lo se, pero es mejor allá afuera que aquí – respondió Lina cubriéndose de los disparos de cañón – oye Tiger, si mencionaste algún túnel, creo que este es – señaló Riko una puerta abierta que daba hacia algo bajo el nivel de la isla – no nos queda mucha opción – comentó Sand y entonces uno por uno entraron en el túnel.

- Vaya, pensé que aquí estaría plagado de marines – dijo Tiger al ver que ahí también estaba desolado – Tal vez quisieron evitar una masacre – dijo Ozzie con un rostro serio. Habían caído en una cámara redonda, que tenía sólo una salida. Nuestros nakamas caminaron hacia ese lugar.

Al pasar esa salida se encontraron con 10 túneles, dos de ellos estaban bloqueados – creo que aquí es donde nos separamos – comentó Lina – si, es mejor que llegue alguien primero, a que todos nos quedemos atascados en algo – aceptó Tiger.

- Kyo – llamó Ozzie a su vigía – lo siento, pero si encuentro a tu hermana la destrozaré, no la perdonaré por tratar de quitarme a una nakama – le dijo – no te disculpes, yo haré lo mismo, pero ten cuidado. Cuando la ataqué en la isla anterior, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, y me bloqueó fácilmente se ve que es bastante fuerte – explicó el castaño.

- No se como lo hizo, cuando éramos niños era una llorona, no puedo creer que ahora sea una marine de alto rango y que sea tan diestra con la espada – comentó – todos cuídense, seguro que los enemigos no son fáciles – Lina se despidió momentáneamente de sus nakamas. Y así todos tomaron un túnel distinto.

La primera en encontrar un enemigo, fue Lexy, o más bien fue una enemiga. Se trataba de una chica con cabello blanco lacio hasta los hombros, ataviada con una minifalda blanca, y debajo de su chaqueta blanca de la marina que estaba desabrochada, llevaba sólo la parte superior de un bikini.

- que decepción, me tocó la única que no tiene recompensa – suspiró dicha mujer – ayyyy, está casi desnuda – musitó Lexy para si misma.

- No importa, Michiru, "látigo de acero", acabará contigo – dijo ella, y de su falda, se retiró su cinturón – ¡no, no te desnudes por favor¡No seas indecente! – Pidió la pirata – niña tonta, sólo estoy sacando mi arma – indicó Michiru. Y es que su cinturón en realidad era una larga cadena de acero.

Lexy, entonces se dispuso a sacar su látigo, que dicho sea decirlo, era un poco más largo que la cadena de Michiru. – Parece que esto no será tan aburrido – sonrió la albina.

Durante unos momentos, ambas se quedaron quietas, sin movimiento alguno, hasta que Michiru reaccionó, lanzando su cadena hacia las piernas de Lexy, pero ésta logró esquivarla lanzando al mismo tiempo su látigo, cuya punta casi roza el cuello de la marine.

- con esa destreza, no me explico como es que no tienes recompensa – le dijo la marine – no me explico... como es que no... ¿Ayyy me puedes repetir lo que dijiste? – Pidió desconcertada la pirata – ahora lo comprendo – chocó Michiru su mano en contra de su frente.

- ¿qué pasa¿Te duele la frente? – Preguntó Lexy – ya no importa, mejor sigamos – se puso seria la marine.

Michiru comenzó a mover en el suelo su cadena, como si esta fuese una serpiente. El ruido metálico, casi emulaba a la de una serpiente de cascabel lista para el ataque. Lexy por su parte, tomaba la punta de su látigo con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetaba el mango de éste.

En un destello, Michiru lanzó su ataque, la cadena se dirigió como si tuviese vida propia hacia Lexy, que al no poder esquivarla intentó bloquearla con su látigo, pero la diferencia de poder entre ambas armas era evidente.

La ojiverde fue golpeada en el rostro, haciéndola caer ya sin su sombrero, que debido al ataque había ido a parar lejos de ahí. Lexy pudo levantarse e intentó contraatacar, pero Michiru supo esquivar y bloquear las ofensas de la pirata.

La albina utilizó su misma técnica 2 veces más, con los mismo resultados. En esa tercera caída para Lexy, ya le fue difícil levantarse. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba abierto, soltando sangre, igualmente la parte central de su frente tenía una herida grave.

- ayy, la niñita está llorando – se burló Michiru, y es que mientras difícilmente se levantaba, Lexy derramaba unas lágrimas de dolor. Esta era una pelea de verdad, su látigo nunca había enfrentado a un enemigo como Michiru.

- Bueno, es una pena, quería entretenerme más, pero supongo que está bien, se me ordenó atraparlos y eso es lo que haré – y entonces la marine utilizó una táctica distinta. Movía su cadena de la misma forma pero esta vez en el aire, sabía que después de varios ataques, Lexy podría al fin bloquearlos, no se iba a confiar, es por eso que era parte del equipo alfa de la marina.

Aún así, la ojiverde trató de prepararse para una nueva "mordida" de la cadena, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando ésta no se desató, sino que Michiru lanzó la cadena directo hacia las piernas de la pirata quien se quedó inmovilizada.

- no creas que mi cadena es mi única arma, si fuera así no sería parte del grupo alfa – dijo Michiru y entonces avanzó hacia la ahora tambaleante Lexy, acto seguido le propinó una serie de patadas que hicieron caer por cuarta ocasión a la vaquera.

Esta vez, Lexy ya no pudo levantarse, había sido golpeada demasiado, sólo su mente tenía energía para seguir en acción – _así que esto es ser pirata, no puedo creer que ellos peleen de esta forma en cada isla – _y pensando en eso recordó cuando Ozzie la protegió de aquel pistolero en Dakota, y remembró también las palabras de Kyo "_debes pensar en tus sueños... sólo si estás dispuesta a ser nuestra nakama..."_

_- es cierto, además tenemos que salvar a Anna – _y en ese momento, la pelicastaño abrió grandes sus ojos – ¡_ya lo entendí, ya entendí que es ser una pirata! _– y justo en ese momento, su cuerpo volvió a responderle, así que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

- todavía no terminamos – se dirigió hacia Michiru quien ya se retiraba del lugar – pero ¿cómo es posible? – y la peliblanco vio en Lexy una persona totalmente distinta a antes, casi podía ver fuego en sus ojos color esmeralda.

- ¡voy a pelear por mis nakamas¡Además no me puedo quedar aquí si pienso lograr mis sueños! – gritó con decisión la pirata, mientras su rostro estaba con la mitad cubierto en sangre.

- aunque ahora no te comportes como una niñita no quiere decir que me ganaras – volvió Michiru a blandir su cadena – ya se como bloquearte – dijo Lexy y lanzó su látigo rumbo a la cadena de su oponente. La punta metálica de la fusta pasó por uno de los eslabones, y ante un habilidoso movimiento de la pirata, la punta pasó por otro de los anillos enredándose. Acto seguido, la flexibilidad del látigo, de las manos de Lexy despojó a la marine de su arma.

- ji ji, creo que ahora tengo un látigo más largo – dijo Lexy mientras preparaba su ataque. Poco después Michiru trataba de defenderse y de esquivar los ataques de la ojiverde pero poco podía hacer, una y otra vez los golpes eran certeros sobre la marine.

Y un momento más tarde, imitando lo que Michiru le hiciera anteriormente, Lexy vio la oportunidad de, con un movimiento de su látigo, liberar la cadena lanzándola directamente hacia el cuello de la albina.

Michiru se quedó sin respiración; inútilmente trataba de zafarse su propia cadena. Lexy por su parte comenzó a girar en un extrañó movimiento y poco después su látigo golpeaba sin piedad a la peliblanco - _¡sparklers_! **(1) **–

No sólo eso, sino que la punta de la fusta también cortaba la piel de la marine. Poco a poco, víctima del ataque y de la falta de respiración, Michiru cayó desmayada, aunque con el último golpe de Lexy, su sujetador fue cortado desde el frente.

- siii, le gané ¡ayy está desnuda! – Se dio cuenta y en cuanto Michiru cayó al suelo Lexy se apresuró a abrocharle su chaqueta, cubriendo su torso desnudo – así está mejor – sonrió la pirata – no puedo creer que gané¡les contaré a todos esta pelea! – se decía contenta mientras caminaba dejando atrás a su rival vencida.

Pelea del 6to túnel (batalla vs la chica indecente) ganadora: Lexy

Kyo también se había encontrado con un enemigo, se trataba de Masakazu, el contraalmirante que antes estaba con Noriko. Esto fue a la mitad del túnel donde había un inmenso tragaluz.

- así que tu eres el hermano de Noriko, será divertido vencerte, además dicen que tu fuiste quien derrotó a Hairowashi – preparaba el marine su espada – quiero vérmelas con Noriko, mejor apártate de mi camino – mandó el pirata.

El peliverde entonces atacó con su katana pero Kyo pudo esquivarla. El castaño trató de usar Shigan, pero la velocidad de su oponente no era mala – supongo que me divertiré un poco – sonrió maliciosamente el vigía.

Ozzie pronto se vio frente a un flacucho marine, que parecía usar ropa de bajo rango, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo intentó atacarlo, su enemigo ya "volaba" por el territorio.

Ese túnel estaba bastante encharcado a diferencia de los otros, y al capitán pirata le costaba plantarse bien – _esas técnicas son iguales a las de Kyo_ – pensó al ver el Geppou de su rival.

- ¿creíste que me podrías ganar con sólo verme? No te confíes, te demostraré que tan fuerte es _Daisuke_, miembro del grupo alfa de la marine – se presentó el marine.

Lina por su parte estaba horrorizada al ver a su oponente. Al principio parecía ser sólo un marine feo y pervertido, pero cuando tomó su forma Zoan, la princesa pirata pedía cualquier pelea menos esta.

- jaja preciosa ¿acaso no te gusta mi Rui Rui no Mi **(2) **modelo Rata? Jhi jhi jhi – decía él – eres asqueroso – respondió Lina con asco – ya aprenderás a quererme, cuando los capturemos, pediré a Noriko que te conviertas en propiedad de _Ichiro_, jhi jhi -

Riko entró en una zona del túnel que más bien parecía un bosque, y de pronto su camiseta fue rasgada por alguna garra enorme, de milagro no alcanzó su piel - ¿qué diablos fue eso? – se preguntó el peliverde.

Pronto, frente a él apareció un enorme sujeto de rostro amenazador, con un cabello castaño que no dejaba verle los ojos. Su chaqueta de marine le quedaba sumamente ajustada y estaba ya rota en algunos sectores – un chiquillo con cara de tonto es mi oponente… que decepción – dijo apenas.

- ya verás quien queda con cara de tonto al final – rió Riko mientras se transformaba en su forma intermedia. – No me asustas – respondió el marine, que no era otro que Sadaruh. Después de decir esto, su cuerpo también comenzó a cambiar, transformándose en una forma intermedia – Kuma Kuma no Mi **(3)** – musitó.

- ¿cómo es que alguien tan pequeño puede cargar semejante cosa? – Decía Sand al verse de frente con Kazuo, un delgado y pequeño marine quien tenía una espada gigantesca en sus manos – eso ya no te importará cuando te corte en dos – amenazó el marino.

- _estas peleas les deberían de tocar a Ozzie o a Kyo ¿por qué a mi¿Por qué a mi no me toca un sujeto débil? _– pensaba Sand un poco antes de apenas evitar un ataque de Kazuo que casi destruía el túnel.

Alí sacó su lanza, sabiendo que aunque tenía de frente a una chica, la pelea no sería fácil. – Eres muy lindo – le dijo ella - ¿perdón? – Preguntó el cocinero – digo que me gustas mucho – respondió la marine con efusividad.

- ¿ah si…? – Alí estaba un poco desconcertado – siii, bueno todos son tan lindos, tu amigo el pelirrojo, ese chico de cabello castaño, el de cabello verde y el de cabello negro y también el que no tiene cabello ji ji, pero ahora que te vi así fuera de la foto, tú eres el que más me gusta – explicó – si te venzo tendrás que ser mi novio, seremos Akane y Alí, queda bien por que los dos somos con A -

En su cortesía, Alí no quería interrumpirla, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo – oye, Akane en ese caso ¿qué te parece si comenzamos la pelea? – pidió el peliazul.

Akane entonces sacó un par de sables curvados. Estaba ataviada con un traje sastre blanco que quedaba con su largísimo cabello rubio – aunque seas lindo, no seré suave contigo – le dijo y le envió un beso – esto es extraño – se dijo a si mismo el pirata.

Tiger seguía caminando en el túnel sin encontrar absolutamente nada, hasta que al fin se topó con un extraño artefacto bastante grande, el cual estaba al final del túnel, en una cámara bastante amplia.

- ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó – pronto lo verás, es el arma más avanzada de la marina – respondió alguien que parecía estar encima de la máquina – soy Hideki y te mostraré el poder de este bebé – dijo alegremente el marine.

- _esto no se ve nada bien_ – pensó el pirata mientras la máquina giraba apuntando un par de fusiles hacia él – le llamamos ametralladora – indicó Hideki con una sonrisa.

La pelea entre Kyo y Masakazu ya había tenido algunos roces. El pirata había dado algunos golpes, y en descargo, tenía un que otro corte, nada de consideración. De cualquier forma se dio cuenta de que no sería nada fácil llegar a la torre central.

- esto apenas empieza – le dijo el marine, mientras rozó sus espada con el suelo y esta prendió fuego – sentirás el dolor de ser cortado y quemado a la vez – amenazó Masakazu…

**Notas.-**

**1.- Son una especie de fuegos artificiales**

**2.- Rui de Gesshirui que es roedor**

**3.- Kuma es oso**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Maravillante.- Pues ya más o menos ves que es Solaris, es como muy extraña y medio futurista por aquello de los túneles y ya verás por que más. Y por ese asunto, no te preocupes, en este lo diré.**

**Shichiko.- y si!! xDD**

**Tsubasa.- Gracias, muchas gracias por el review, y si, Lina es una compradora compulsiva y a diferencia de Nami, ella no escatima en ningún gasto (el dinero como agua xDD) arigato!!**

**DX-fan.- Pues ya veremos más adelante las habilidades de Noriko, les aseguro que no será fácil vencerla, y ya me había acostumbrado a las preguntas, xDDDD, bueno no importa será a la próxima, gracias.**

**En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver el desarrollo de más peleas, serán dos capítulos más de combates hasta llegar con Noriko, o tal vez menos, ya veremos**

**Un anuncio: Maravillante y un servidor estamos colaborando para hacer un fic. En ese caso es un crossover entre nuestras tripulaciones (los doble filo y los x kaizoku). La historia se llama "Between a cross and a doble edge". Sería bueno que la leyeran y nos dijeran su opinión.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	44. ¡No me derrotarás!

**Hola como están? Tarde de nuevo, es que el trabajo no me deja a veces, pero aquí estoy con el capítulo 44.(disfruten la escuela mientras puedan) En este capítulo veremos varios combates y algunas otras escenas, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- no me impresionas, te haré pedazos – preparó Kyo sus nudillos – no será tan fácil, técnicamente, unos puños no pueden contra una espada – explicó Masakazu mientras blandía su katana.

- no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, debo ver a mi hermana – respondió el castaño y atacó con sus rankyakus que fueron repelidos por el arma de su rival. Acto seguido se fue a por él sin contemplaciones, usando su Tekkai como defensa y su shigan como ataque.

Masakazu podía defenderse con dificultad y sus ataques no estaban dando resultado – _este miserable es rápido, aún no creo que haya vencido sólo al almirante Hairowashi, pero seguro que es bastante bueno_ –

- no te distraigas – logró Kyo acertar uno de sus Shigan – ya te dije que te voy a hacer pedazos – sonreía el pirata – así que no tienes miedo del fuego – volvió el marine a ponerse en posición de ataque – el fuego no es nada cuando no hay tiempo que perder con basura como tú -

- así que quieres ver a Noriko – sonrió el contraalmirante con malicia – es mejor que te retires – casi le ordenó Kyo – no gracias, tengo planes con ella más tarde... cuñado – dijo casi carcajeando.

- ¿perdón? – Masakazu se había relajado entonces – si, es que esa perra de tu hermana es una ricurita, no es que me pueda resistir – comentó llevándose su mano a la barbilla – bastardo, aunque ahora seamos enemigos, ella sigue siendo mi hermana menor, esos comentarios te pesarán – frunció Kyo el ceño demostrando su enojo.

- Así que el pirata es celoso ¿eh? – Masakazu tomó de nuevo su posición de guardia – acabas de cometer un error muy grande, nadie insulta a mi hermana de esa manera, ahora si estoy furioso – dijo Kyo – si, me das miedo – respondió el marine con ironía.

- ´¡cállate! – y utilizando su Soru, el castaño empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra al contraalmirante sin que éste pudiera hacer mucho. – demonios, no debí haberlo enfadado – se decía Masakazu a si mismo.

- ¡suficiente! ¡escudo de fuego! – y el marine hizo blander su espada llameante – ¡ya te dije que el fuego no me detiene! – y el pirata intentó atravesar la llama pero ésta no es que le haya quemado, sino que también le cortó.

- Demonios, ¿qué pasó? – sintió su piel cortada – controlo mi espada para que el fuego que suelta, sea tan fino, que pueda cortarte también – sonrió.

- pareces muy orgulloso de esa habilidad – rió el pelicastaño – ríe ahora, pero cuando tu cuerpo esté cortado y quemado a la vez, suplicarás que te deje en paz – amenazó Masakazu - ¿por qué creen que se están enfrentando a piratas normales? No creas que me voy a asustar con esas cosas, no tengo tiempo que perder con alguien como tú – le dijo Kyo con determinación.

- no seas presumido ¡escudo de fuego! – volvió Masakazu a utilizar su técnica, Kyo de nuevo la atravesó sin contemplaciones - ¡hebi no kamu! **(1)** – e impulsándose desde el suelo y luego con un geppou, Kyo se lanzó al frente con su mano derecha en su posición de "mordida" (que con su tatuaje realmente lo parecía), y aunque Masakazu interpuso su espada, ésta fue destrozada y así le pasó a su rostro metafóricamente hablando.

El marine salió disparado hacia las paredes del túnel y no pudo hacer mucho más dejando el libre paso a nuestro nakama – no estuvo mal, tus ataques realmente me hirieron, pero no creíste que eso sería suficiente ¿verdad?; demonios esta camisa era nueva... ah maldición ya me estoy pareciendo a Lina –

Pelea del 2do túnel (batalla vs el cuñado indeseable) ganador: Kyo

Anna por su parte despertó viéndose en la habitación junto a Noriko - ¿dónde diablos estoy? – preguntó con pesadez – que no te importe donde estés, en algunas horas te llevaremos a Impel Down – respondió la marine – _maldición, me siento tan inútil _– pensó Anna recordando lo que había pasado.

- ¡capitana! – llegó un marine hasta ese lugar - ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Noriko – es que, al parecer el barco de estos piratas está anclado aquí en la costa ¿tenemos orden de disparar? -

Noriko entonces pensó un poco – si, lo mejor será que lo hundan, de cualquier forma ya no les va a servir de mucho – dijo la capitana – antes de eso, tu camisa está sucia, límpiala o cámbiala - luego de ese extraño regaño, el marine rápidamente se fue a dar la orden.

- deja en paz el barco – casi pidió Anna – no puedo, esta es una guerra contra los piratas, y no habrá prisioneros – dijo con decisión.

En ese momento, Rella escuchó el primer disparo – dios mío, ¿y ahora que hago? – se dijo desesperada, pues por más que lo intentara no podía levar el ancla, por lo que el Sea Wings no se movía, y ya estaba en la mira de los cañones principales de Solaris.

- ¡no puedo! – comenzó a llorar la ojiazul al verse impotente de hacer algo, aún empujando con todas sus fuerzas la polea. Pero un instante después, como si sus lágrimas le diesen más fuerza a Rella, la polea empezó a ceder y el ancla a levarse.

Ni ella misma lo creyó – ¡lo hice, ayudé a mis nakamas! – gritó –_ ahora hay que salir de aquí, Sand-kun me dijo que tomará la dirección de esa torre _– pensó y entonces se dio cuenta de que sería imposible, sólo las velas pequeñas estaban extendidas, y no sería suficiente para llevar el barco – _al fin y al cabo no puedo ayudarlos, no puedo hacer nada por mi familia _– y sus ojos color zafiro derramaron aún más lágrimas.

Pero de pronto, nuestra nakama vio como las cuerdas se desataron, tal vez debido al viento, tal vez no habían sido bien atadas, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, un milagro estaba sucediendo. Rella vio en dirección hacia la proa del barco, y casi le pareció que el Delfín la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Sea Wings? –

_- no es momento para preocuparme por eso, debo llevar el barco lejos_ – pensó y tomó el timón, y casi como si fuese dirigida por alguien, pudo guiar el barco a la dirección deseada.- gracias, Sea Wings, nos hemos salvado – lloró Rella al abrazar a la proa luego de haberse salvado, mientras que por un momento pareció que el delfín se sonrojaba... tal vez.

- capitana, el barco se ha escapado – informó un marine a Noriko – ¡maldita sea! ¿cómo se les pudo haber escapado un barco? – regañó la capitana – es que fue muy extraño, no parecía haber nadie a bordo y el barco levó su ancla y desplegó sus velas sin razón aparente, bueno algunos dicen que vieron una mujer – explicó el marine – ya lárgate de aquí – y el informante mejor salió rápido.

- _¿una mujer? ¿Quién habrá sido? _– se preguntó Anna, mientras tanto Noriko comenzó a preocuparse, aunque no más de la cuenta.

- este bebé te dejará como coladera amigo, es mejor que te rindas, aunque... mejor no, la verdad es que quiero usarlo ja ja ja – reía Hideki con sinceridad, al describir la enorme ametralladora que ya apuntaba hacia Tiger - ¿sabes por qué elegí este terreno rocoso? – preguntó el marine – mm no lo se, aunque puedo esconderme tras de esas rocas – indicó Tiger – precisamente, eso es lo que quiero, sería muy sencillo dispararte de una vez y matarte, quiero que haya un reto, y también quiero demostrarte el poder de esta belleza -

Hideki entonces se sentó en la silla de la ametralladora y emocionado comenzó a apuntar, Tiger en ese momento se alejó rápidamente y apenas pudo evitar los disparos ocultándose detrás de una roca.

- ja ja ja, es como estar en la feria – el marine descargaba el arsenal haciendo pedazos la roca poco a poco – _si no me muevo me va a destrozar _– pensó Tiger y entonces tuvo que salir de su escondite evitando apenas las balas otra vez y tuvo que esconderse detrás de otra piedra, no sin antes disparar a la dirección de Hideki, pero este estaba resguardado tras un vidrió aparentemente antibalas.

- diablos, un poco más y hubiera muerto – se dijo a si mismo el pirata al ver que la roca de antes estaba casi desmoronada – bueno, supongo que tendré que subirle la velocidad, aunque sacrifique un poco de poder – mencionó sonriendo Hideki – _¿quiere decir que es cosa puede disparar más rápido aún? _– y entonces el pistolero se preocupó en serio.

- _¿cómo pelear contra esa cosa? frente a frente me hará pedazos, pero no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo. Además ese sujeto está protegido detrás de un cristal muy grueso, ni mi rifle pudo traspasarlo, esto se ve mal_ -

El pistolero entonces decidió que debía observar la máquina aunque fuese por unos segundos, así que corrió otra vez a la siguiente roca viendo suficiente para idear un plan, aunque por desgracia fue alcanzado en la pierna por la lluvia de balas.

- ja ja ja ja no puedes escapar de la ametralladora, y menos si yo la estoy manejando, soy parte de este equipo por que soy el único que puede manejar esta máquina – presumió el marine – demonios, esto duele, lo bueno es que ya se como acabar con esa cosa, no me falles ahora – le dijo Tiger eso último a su rifle.

- ¡ahora! – Tiger salió de nuevo, aun con su pierna herida y dio un disparo, el cual pasó cerca del cañón, pero dio a un costado - ¿qué intentas hacer?, ahora tu hombro también está herido ja ja ja – indicó Hideki mientras el pirata se escondía de nuevo tras las rocas. Y es que en efecto, la ametralladora había alcanzado de nuevo a Tiger, pero esta vez en su hombro derecho.

- _aguanta, vamos, en este momento no puede haber dolor_ – se decía en su mente el pistolero, aunque su rostro no le obedecía pues mostraba el malestar sufrido. – ¡de nuevo! -

Y la operación se repitió, y otra vez el disparo pegó cerca el cañón, más no en él. Ahora la ráfaga de disparos había hecho daño, aunque no mucho, en su ante brazo derecho. - ¿Adónde disparas inútil? Y te crees pistolero... poco a poco te estoy mermando, es cierto que eres bueno huyendo de las balas pero no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo –

- vamos, sólo 3 más – se dijo Tiger a si mismo, e hizo la operación por tercera vez. El disparo fue parecido a los anteriores, pero extrañamente, en esta ocasión las balas no alcanzaron al pirata - ¿qué demonios? ¿cómo puede moverse tan rápido en esas condiciones? – se preguntaba Hideki – el cielo debe estar de mi lado – suspiró el moreno aguantando el dolor.

Dos ocasiones más se repitió la misma escena y aunque las dos piernas del pirata estaban heridas, ya estaba más tranquilo – espero que haya funcionado – se dijo a si mismo – mientras siga habiendo rocas no podrás derrotarme – se dirigió hacia el marine.

- si eso es lo que piensas entonces las haré trizas todas – y entonces Hideki activó el modo de más poder de la máquina, disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todas las rocas, dejando en pie sólo la que escondía a su enemigo – ahora si, ya no puedes escapar inútil – le dijo – _extraño, el arma se siente rara ¿será por qué nunca antes la había usado tanto tiempo? _– pensó luego el teniente.

- _creo que si funcionó, está vez sonó distinto, se que al siguiente no soportará _– se dio cuenta Tiger y entonces salió a enfrentar a la máquina - ¡imbécil, saliste a tu propia muerte! – rió Hideki y comenzó a disparar casi a quemarropa hacia nuestro nakama, pero en ese instante el cañón no soportó y salió disparado separándose del resto de la ametralladora - ¿que demonios? – Hideki no podía creerlo.

Tiger había recibido algunas balas en el cuerpo, pero eso no le evitó sacar su par de pistolas y disparar hacia el hueco que había dejado el cañón, no eran disparos al azar y segundos después, la ametralladora explotó, mandando a volar al marine.

Derribado en el suelo, Hideki apenas pudo decir palabra - ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿qué hiciste maldito? – preguntó – las uniones del cañón..., le disparé... a las uniones, y cuando estas ya no... estaban y luego utilizaste el modo de poder la máquina no resistió más, el inútil ... eres tú – explicó Tiger más muerto que vivo pues tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo a excepción de su brazo izquierdo.

Después de escuchar esta explicación, Hideki no pudo hacer más que desmayarse, Tiger como pudo siguió su camino, debía ayudar a sus nakamas.

Pelea del 4to túnel (batalla vs la máquina infernal) ganador: Tiger

- perdóname Alí-kun, pero tal vez te haré algunos cortes con estas – refirió Akane a su s sables – a menos que te rindas y vengas conmigo, ¡le pediré a la capitana que no te envíe a Impel Down! Y así podremos estar juntos ¿te parece la idea? – ofreció la rubia.

- eso es muy amable de tu parte Akane, pero temo que voy a tener que negarme, debo salvar a mi nakama – se negó a su manera el cocinero - ¿acaso esa Anna es tu novia? – se puso Akane triste – no es eso, ella sólo es mi amiga, de hecho es novia de Ozzie, nuestro capitán – la rubia recuperó su sonrisa – ¡entonces si te venzo podremos ser novios los dos! – dijo con efusividad.

- ¿qué te parece si ya iniciamos? – pidió Alí con algo de desesperación – como tu quieras mi amor – Akane hizo girar sus sables con rapidez y un momento después Alí recibía una herida en el pecho. – Alí-kun, perdóname – le dijo la marine.

- _¿qué fue eso, ni siquiera pude ver cuando se puso frente a mi, si no me hubiese movido justo al verla otra vez, tal vez estaría muerto o por lo menos derrotado_ – pensaba el cocinero mientras se dolía del pecho.

- órdenes son órdenes, si no te levantaras podrías venir conmigo, pero como sigues peleando tendré que atacarte de nuevo ¡esto me duele más a mi que ti, de veras! – hizo un puchero la marine – chica extraña, pero es poderosa – musitó el peliazul.

Akane repitió la técnica y el resultado fue parecido, aunque el daño no fue tanto puesto que Alí alcanzó a defenderse con su lanza – ¡además de lindo eres hábil que bien! Cada vez me gustas más – aseguró la rubia, aunque tal vez sus acciones no decían lo mismo. En ese momento el pirata intentó contraatacar pero sólo rasgo la chaqueta de la marine.

- Alí-kun, si querías ver algo me hubieras dicho, en la torre hay un lugar bastante íntimo – le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras nuestro nakama sólo se sonrojo, aunque luego comenzó a pensar en la situación.

- _¿por qué? ¿acaso es tan rápida? Ni siquiera el soru de Kyo es tan veloz, es que ni siquiera puedo ver su rastro o algún movimiento. Debo fijarme bien, debo observar con atención ¡vamos ojos, no me fallen!_ – Alí intentaría percibir el movimiento de su rival por tercera vez.

- si Alí-kun, observa bien esto, por que aunque tuvieras la mejor vista del mundo no podrías con esto – indicó la marine y tenía razón, ya que por tercera ocasión, sus sables probaban sangre del pirata que ahora yacía en el suelo. - ¡por favor Alí-kun, ya no te levantes, no quiero un novio mutilado! -

- _esto es increíble, no voy a poder contra ella, incluso es más rápida que Ozzie, y... ¿pero que dijo hace rato? "Alí-kun, observa bien esto, por que aunque tuvieras la mejor vista del mundo no podrías con esto" ¿qué quiso decir?... ¡claro! Ya entendí, tengo que derrotarla_ -

- Alí-kun, ya te dije que no te levantaras, ya no quiero hacerte daño – le dijo la rubia – voy a derrotarte y ayudar a mis nakamas – respondió él – es una lástima – mencionó Akane mientras volvía a hacer girar los sables, pero en ese momento Alí cerró los ojos.

Akane arremetió con su ataque pero esta vez el cocinero lo detuvo – pero... – la rubia se vio descubierta entonces – es sencillo, aunque no se como lo hace, utilizas el movimiento de tus espadas para hipnotizar por unos segundos a tu oponente, no es que seas tan rápida, sino que tu rival entra en un pequeño trance de segundos en los que aprovechas para atacar – explicó el peliazul.

- es cierto... ¡Alí-kun, eres el novio perfecto, lindo hábil y listo! ¡¡vamos a casarnos!! – pidió con entusiasmo la rubia mientras Alí lo tomaba con sorpresa.

Pero como siempre, nuestro cocinero es bastante bien portado (pudiésemos imaginarnos las reacciones de los otros **(2) **) y respondió con propiedad – es un ofrecimiento muy amable, de verdad, pero... ya tengo dos mujeres en las cuales pensar, y una tercera sería demasiado, discúlpame –

Akane entonces blandió sus sables de nuevo – comprendo Alí-kun, esas chicas son afortunadas de que te fijes en ellas – dijo sonriendo – Akane, este será el ataque final – indicó el peliazul – digo lo mismo – se puso seria la marine.

El pirata preparó su tridente como si fuese a lanzar una jabalina, pero en lugar de eso se fue al frente con ella - ¡Taifu! **(3)** – y Alí hizo girar su lanza de manera impresionante, tanto que sus hojas formaron corrientes de aire capaces de detener el ataque de los sables de Akane.

Finalmente la punta del tridente alcanzó el torso de la teniente derribándola y ganando así la pelea – Alí-kun... – apenas pudo decir la rubia – no te di en puntos vitales, no morirás, no quiero hacerlo – le indicó el peliazul mientras recogía su tridente.

Así el cocinero había ganado la batalla y se dirigía hacia la torre – Alí-kun – le detuvo ella - ¿si? – la marine alcanzó a sonreír un poco – hubiera sido lindo... – dijo y luego se desplomó – tal vez... – sonrió el pirata.

Pelea del 5to túnel (batalla vs la rubia enamorada) ganador: Alí

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, donde tuvimos tres peleas y un poco más, espero que les haya gustado, no soy o no me considero muy bueno para los capítulos de peleas, pero este extrañamente me gustó.**

**Notas.-**

**1.- Mordida de serpiente en japonés**

**2.- Jeje este es especial, como reaccionarían los otros ante esa proposición?**

**Ozzie.- "Eres bastante linda, pero ya tengo chica y además me mataría, ¡ahora destrozaré esos sables!"**

**Sand.- "¿Yo de verdad? ¿No es muy repentino? ¿no me matarás mientras nos besemos?"**

**Kyo.- "¿de qué diablos hablas? ¿quieres que te mate? ¿es un truco?"**

**Riko – "¡casémonos pero ya! Y luego iremos a la playa y espero verte con esto (mostrando uno de los diminutos bikinis de Rella que el chico lagarto robó en alguna ocasión)"**

**Tiger.- Tus sentimientos son conmovedores... pero... bueno tal vez... pero tal vez no... digo sería bueno, pero a la vez no tanto... eh...**

**3.- Taifu significa tifón o huracán.**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Flacacelecr13.- jeje si algo pervertidillo, digamos que no con todas, sino que Noriko le atrae especialmente. Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Maravillante.- si, ese detalle lo tenía pensado desde antes, que bueno que te agradó. Y en todas las peleas hay por lo menos algún detalle, o algún defecto friki de los personajes.**

**Shichiko.- y aquí el 44, y más batallas!**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias, agradezco el apoyo. Nnos vemos!.**

**En el siguiente capítulo seguirás las peleas restantes y conoceremos más sobre la antagonista de esta saga, quien creo es el personaje secundario que más me ha agradado crear.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	45. Hermanos

**Hola como están? Disculpas por la tardanza, pero con el otro fic y el trabajo apenas me da tiempo, pero bueno este es un capítulo muy esperado por mi parte y espero que les agrade**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Después de cuatro derrotas para el grupo alfa de la marina, las cosas no parecían ir bien para Noriko, aunque ella todavía no estaba enterada de nada, estaba en la torre esperando, sólo con la compañía de Anna.

- ¿por qué me ves de esa manera? – preguntó al marine al notar que la pirata la veía a los ojos – tú no eres como otros marines¿por qué lo haces¿Por qué me atrapaste y quieres acabar con nosotros de esta manera? – le inquirió Anna.

Noriko no respondió y se limitó a darle la espalda a la rubia – Kyo nos contó… bueno más bien se lo contó a Lina y yo se lo saqué a ella, lo que pasó con su padre – comentó la arquera – eso no es importante en este momento – respondió la espadachín

- pero, tu hermano, intenta limpiar el nombre de tu padre ¿no piensas hacer lo mismo? – cuestionó Anna – si claro, y está haciendo un gran trabajo siendo un pirata – respondió la marine con sarcasmo. Anna en ese momento sonrió picadamente – ¿si lo quieres mucho todavía verdad? – le preguntó – ¡claro que lo quiero! – replicó Noriko – es mi hermano, y jamás dejará de serlo, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que en este momento somos enemigos -

- pareces confiada, pero déjame decirte que mis nakamas son fuertes, ellos llegarán hasta aquí – aseguró la rubia – lo se – afirmó Noriko sorprendiendo a Anna – se que, probablemente, el grupo alfa no será suficiente para ellos, es por eso que cuando tus amigos llegaron a Solaris solicité ayuda del cuartel general de la marina, no se cuanto tardarán en llegar… los tenientes seguramente debilitarán a tus nakamas – explicó la espadachín

Ante ello, Anna comenzó a preocuparse, aunque confiaba en sus nakamas, esperaba que ellos llegaran antes a la torre que los refuerzos de la marina a la isla. En ese momento empezó a conocer mejor a Noriko. Una marine recta, pero a la vez con plena creencia en la justicia total. No era una chica mala, simplemente, ella y los doble filo estaban en bandos distintos, además su semblante hacía suponer que era bastante fuerte y su rango de capitana a tan corta edad podría afirmarlo.

Riko, en ese momento estaba frente a frente con Sadaruh – comenzó la cacería rahahaha – rió el marine, se transformó en humano de nuevo y desapareció entre los árboles – ¿no me digas que eres un cobarde? – dijo el carpintero, y sin más siguió caminando, aunque bien sabía que teniente lo atacaría.

De pronto un enorme oso saltó para atacarlo, pero el peliverde, tomando su forma intermedia, puedo esquivarlo apenas – así que tú también comiste una Zoan. Esto será interesante – dijo Sadaruh tomando también su forma intermedia.

- niño, no creas que vas a durar mucho contra mi. Viendo que eres poseedor de un poder Zoan tendrás que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra mi ¿crees que un lagarto pueda ganarle a un oso en fuerza? Olvídalo – presumió Sadaruh su poder – no te confíes, por que este lagarto no se rendirá nunca -

Sadaruh entonces empezó el ataque, y sus garras dieron en el cuerpo de Riko derribándolo – _vaya, es muy rápido y sus garras no son cualquier cosa, para haberme herido aún con las escamas_ – pensó el peliverde – serás duro de roer con es cuerpo pero no es nada que no pueda manejar – aseguró el marine.

El teniente entonces con su fuerza arrancó un árbol y se dispuso a usarlo como bate de béisbol – muere lagartija estúpida – dio el swing, pero afortunadamente Riko lo alcanzó a esquivar – _diablos, no me puedo acercar a el, vamos tengo que pensar _– se empezó a desesperar el carpintero.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, primero, con un coletazo destruyó el árbol que Sadaruh tenía en las manos y luego se dispuso a pelear frente a frente – es tu sentencia de muerte – advirtió el marine y preparó toda su fuerza en un golpe, en ese momento, nuestro nakama se enroscó como si fuese un armadillo y sus escamas de la espalda, las más grandes le protegieron medianamente del golpe, pero no evitaron que saliera volando.

Pero algo extraño pasaba, pues esa bola verde comenzó a rebotar en los árboles, suelo y paredes del túnel y alcanzó tal velocidad que Sadaruh no vio bien lo que venía – ¡Wani rolling! **(1)** -

Una y otra vez, esa bola verde golpeaba al marine quien retrocedía, el terreno ahora estaba a favor de Riko, pues usaba todo elemento para rebotar y tomar más fuerza y así seguir haciéndole daño al teniente.

- es suficiente – dijo Sadaruh al ya no soportar más daño – ¿te rindes? Jajaja – preguntó Riko entre rebote y rebote – ¿eso crees? – sonrió el marine maliciosamente y en ese momento extendió su garra y tomó del cuello a Riko.

- no esperarás que esa técnica me acabe cuando ya la vi tanto tiempo ¿o sí? – sonrió Sadaruh al tener al peliverde del cuello – te voy a hacer añicos – advirtió – no creo – apenas alcanzó a decir Riko – imbécil, si ya no tienes escapatoria – aseguró el marine.

Riko hizo que su cola apretara el brazo de Sadaruh – jajaja inútil, no podrías hacerlo jamás, tu fuerza y la mía no son iguales – carcajeó el teniente. Pero de pronto, la fuerza del apéndice del reptil estaba haciendo ceder al brazo de Sadaruh y terminó por soltar a Riko.

- mi brazo¡se ha roto! – se quejaba de dolor el marine, mientras Riko aún seguía aferrado a él – ¿no lo esperabas verdad? Estabas muy confiada que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que no soy tan débil – y al terminar de decir esto, Riko se fue con su hocico en contra del otro brazo del teniente – ahora te inutilicé los dos brazos – indicó el pirata.

Uno segundo después, lo soltó – maldito seas, pero no ha acabado – dijo el marine – claro que ha acabado, desde el principio supe que si acababa con esos enormes brazos, tú no serías nada – sonrió el peliverde y Sadaruh no respondió nada por que sabía que Riko tenía razón.

- momento de acabar ¡Wani twister! **(2)**– y el carpintero giró en el aire para dar una lluvia de coletazos a su oponente que, prácticamente sin brazos, no pudo defenderse y su rostro quedo hecho trizas.

- vaya, quedaste como Ozzie cuando Anna le golpea – dijo Riko al ver como Sadaruh estaba con su rostro más que hinchado – que importa, mejor sigo adelante, tengo que rescatara mi amada Anna cabello de sol – y así se fue dejando atrás el bosque.

Pelea del 3er túnel (Batalla vs la bestia en el bosque) ganador: Riko

A su vez Sand estaba esquivando los ataques de la enorme espada (algo así como de dos metros) de Kazuo – _Dios, si no hago algo me va a matar, tengo que defenderme_ – pensó el pirata y entonces hizo uso de su arma - ¡fuego! – y detuvo un poco las seguidillas de ataques del marine.

- wow¡eso estuvo genial! – dijo Kazuo admirando la element bazooka – ehh, gracias, creo… - respondió Sand – la quiero, te mataré y la tomaré para mi – indicó el teniente – diablos –

La espada entonces siguió haciendo pedazos el túnel, pero Sand aún permanecía sin daño – creo que esto se pone aburrido – sonrió Kazuo y entonces blandió su arma y soltó una ráfaga, la espada no alcanzó a Sand, pero aún así resultó cortado.

-_esto no puede ser, su espada es muy grande, y aunque no me alcance me cortará, tengo que hacer algo pero ya_ - pensaba Sand algo desesperado – _un momento, creo que ya lo tengo, su espada no se ve forjada como una katana, por lo tanto, a pesar de su tamaño en cierta forma es más débil, si ya se lo que haré _– tuvo una idea el pirata.

- ¡Aire! – y mandó una ráfaga de viento, pero concentrada en un punto, era un rayo ventoso de diámetro pequeño, pero bastante fuerte, e iba dirigido un poco más arriba de donde Kazuo tomaba su arma - ¿y eso se supone que me haga algo? Yo usaría más bien esa arma que tú – aseguró el teniente – mejor, se dice mejor, no más bien – corrigió el navegante.

-¡Ahora si me hiciste enojar, nadie me corrige así! – y Kazuo atacó de nuevo con la espada – ahora el ¡agua! – y de igual forma el chorro de agua fu a la misma zona de antes.

Sand repitió la operación una y otra vez, aunque no parecía tener sentido, y por su parte estaba recibiendo más y más heridas, pero parecía estar confiado – sólo un poco más, un poco más y estará listo – se decía a si mismo.

Entonces Sand siguió en su táctica hasta que decidió que era suficiente - _¡ahora es cuando!_ – roció agua en todo el suelo haciéndolo mucho más flojo y en el momento en que la enorme arma de Kazuo pasaba por ese "pantano", rápidamente roció fuego haciendo que la tierra se endureciera y cuando el marine intentó sacar su espada gigante de ahí, tan sólo se quedó con la empuñadura.

- ¿Qué pasó¿qué hiciste? – preguntó con coraje – velo tú mismo, me paree que tu espada no era de tanta calidad – señaló Sand la parte que Kazuo tenía, la cual de la parte quebrada estaba oxidada

- ¿cómo es que hiciste eso? – inquirió incrédulo el marine – noté que tu espada ya no era muy nueva, entonces vi la parte más débil y la bombardeé con oxígeno y luego con agua salada, poco a poco se fue oxidando y luego cuando hice que la tierra se endureciera creé una resistencia capaz de vencer la dureza de la parte oxidada – explicó el pirata

- no entendí, pero… - se quedó desconcertado el teniente viendo lo que le quedaba de su arma – ya no importa – y Sand lo roció de fuego mientras éste estaba distraído y no lo dejó en paz hasta que quedó inconciente – agradece que no dejé que te quemaras vivo – dijo al apagarlo con agua y emprender el camino hacia la torre.

Pelea del 8vo túnel (Batalla vs el arma gigantesca) ganador: Sand

- Jhi jhi jhi, niña tonta, no podrás conmigo, pero como me alegra que me haya tocado pelear contigo – dijo el marine con sus ojos bien puestos en las curvas de la pelinegro – demonios, por que siempre me tocan pervertidos y ahora para colmo es una rata – se quejó Lina.

- mejor ríndete si no quieres pelear con esta rata – advirtió Ichiro – aunque seas asqueroso ni creas que te tengo miedo – dijo ella y atacó con sus Sai, haciendo un par de cortes en el marine - _¿Qué dem…? Esta niña no es tan débil_ –

- Tengo que ir a salvar a mi nakama, así que mejor te quitas de aquí – dijo Lina con mirada desafiante – jhi jhi jhi, así me gustan las chicas, verás como nos vamos a divertir más tarde ¡rat's trap! **(3)** – y el hombre-roedor corrió en su forma intermedia en dirección a nuestra nakama, subía y bajaba por el túnel y con su velocidad parecía que atacaba de todas partes.

Lina intentó defenderse pero la rata esquivó los Sai de la pelinegro y la mordió en el hombro – jhi jhi, no quiero dañarte mucho niña, pero si me obligas lo haré – rió el teniente – estoy segura de que te voy a ganar – sonrió Lina aún con la herida de su hombro.

- esa fue la versión simple¡ahora si voy a hacer que me supliques por tu vida! – la actitud de la princesa pirata había hecho enfadar a Ichiro quien comenzó a utilizar de nuevo su misma técnica. – ven cuando quieras – dijo amenazante Lina.

Justo cuando Ichiro estaba por llegar a ella, la doctora hizo uso de sus Sai - ¡tatsumaki! – y el teniente salió volando a estrellarse en el techo del túnel para luego caer a pies de Lina - ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan fuerte niña? No es posible que alguien como tú pueda hacer esto – se levantaba apenas Ichiro mientras al ver hacia arriba le parecía que Lina era superior a él.

- yo creo que no viste nuestros carteles de Wanted – preparó ella sus Sai de nuevo - ¿carteles? No acostumbramos, pero yo creo que vi algunos… Monkey D. Lina… si eres tú, la hija del rey… - se empezó a asustar el marine.

- yo… yo lo siento, creo que te dejaré pasar, con razón eres tan fuerte – se apartó Ichiro del camino – no creas que no noté cuando me pasaste la mano por la pierna en tu ataque, además es muy tarde para pedir perdón ¡san sen sekai! – y Lina utilizó el mismo ataque que contra Jix y el hombre roedor terminó fuera de combate – vaya, mi papá si que daba miedo, y esa cosa también menos mal que aguante¡una rata iuuu! – sonrió la princesa pirata para si, y luego se dispuso a seguir hacia la torre.

Pelea del 7mo túnel (Batalla vs la criatura asquerosa) ganadora: Lina

Ozzie, mientras tanto, se cubría de los ataques rokushiki de Daisuke – no puedes ni moverte ¿verdad? Soy uno de los más rápidos usuarios de estas técnicas – presumió el teniente mientras el pelirrojo solo miraba sin decir nada.

- ya me cansé, es mejor que te derrote y vaya a matar a tus otros nakamas – dijo el marine y empezó a lanzar rankyakus a diestra y siniestra, pero el pirata los bloqueaba todos – vaya, veo que eres bueno defendiéndote, pero no creo que lo seas atacando, ni siquiera he tenido que defenderme de algo – se detuvo Daisuke.

- es cierto que eres bueno pobre diablo, así que tendré que utilizar esto para irme rápido de aquí – dijo Ozzie y puso sus dos espadas paralelas - ¿qué piensas hacer? Lo que sea lo detendré – aseguro Daisuke - ¡Nigiri, Dragon Thunder! **(4)** – y los dos cortes fueron directo hacia el marine quien no alcanzó a esquivar así que utilizó su Tekkai, pero sin éxito por que la sangre brotó de inmediato.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntó Daisuke mientras caía fulminado – yo soy Ozzie pobre diablo y seré el rey de los piratas – respondió el pelirrojo – aunque seas tan fuerte, no podrás con la capitana Noriko, no lo parece, pero es excesivamente hábil, te hará pedazos – advirtió el marine.

Ozzie entonces se detuvo un momento – eso será mejor, por que cuando la derrote mi nombre alcanzará alturas mayores – dijo sonriendo y un poco soberbio el espadachín – bien dicho – terminó por desmayarse el teniente.

Pelea del 9no túnel (Batalla vs el maestro rokushiki) ganador: Ozzie

Noriko en su torre lucía algo desesperada – esos refuerzos están tardando demasiado, espero que el grupo alfa haya derrotado al menos a la mitad – se dijo a si misma la capitana – mis nakamas me salvarán, verás que no serán derrotados – aseguró Anna pero Noriko trató de no hacerle caso.

De pronto, alguien llegó a la parte más alta, el primero de los piratas había alcanzado a Noriko – hermana… - dijo – Kyo, hermano… - respondió la capitana la ver a su hermano mayor subiendo las escaleras.

- de todos, el que tenías que salvarme era tú – dijo con sarcasmo Anna, pero por primera ocasión, Kyo hizo caso omiso a sus burlas.

- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Noriko? – preguntó Kyo con algo de coraje – mi deber, atrapando piratas – respondió ella – pero ¿lo haces por que te promocionarán, por qué somos piratas buscados, por qué? – inquirió el castaño – lo hago por que ustedes son peligrosos para la justicia de este mundo - respondió la peliazul con sequedad

- suéltala, lo mejor es que nos dejes ir, no creo que tus marines hayan acabado con ninguno de mis nakamas, no tienes a donde escapar, yo derroté fácilmente a tu "noviecito" - comunicó el pirata – ¿así que te encargaste de Masakasu? Eso me alegra bastante, era un acosador – dijo Noriko – no podía perdonarlo después de que te insultó – respondió el vigía – sigues siendo mi hermano… - musitó ella – siempre y lo sabes –

- lo siento Kyo, pero no puedo dejar que piratas anden sueltos, al menos tengo que atrapar a Monkey D. Lina – dijo la capitana – ¡no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima! – respondió él casi con ira – así que es tu chica, se te nota… -

- Noriko… ¿acaso no sabes que nuestro padre fue llamado traidor, y que fue asesinado¿cómo puedes ser una marine después de eso? – le preguntó – ¡no me reproches nada¿crees que es fácil estar en la marina y ser señalada todo el tiempo como la hija de un traidor? –

Kyo cerró sus puños - ¿entonces por qué no haces nada por limpiar su nombre? mi padre no es un traidor, tú bien sabes que él no sería capaz de eso – aseguró el pirata – ¿ya que importa? Eso fue hace 10 años y no puedes superarlo, yo trato de limpiar su nombre todos los días, convirtiéndome en una recta y justa marine, en cambio tú… tú manchas más su nombre haciéndote un pirata y lo que es más¡tienes como chica a la hija del rey de los piratas, el criminal más grande que ha tenido este mundo! – le replicó con rabia la peliazul.

- no hables así de ella, tú no nos conoces, tu justicia no vale nada y eso fue lo que nuestro padre descubrió, si me ayudaras tal vez podríamos saber por que es que lo mandaron asesinar – ofreció Kyo – ni hablar, eres un pirata ahora, se que te he perdido para siempre, basta de palabras ¿o has venido sólo a verme? – dijo ella lista a sacar su espada de su vaina – no, creo que esto será lo mejor – Kyo al mismo tiempo se puso en posición de combate.

- ¡Iai, odori no hana! **(5)** – y la técnica de la peliazul no pudo ser esquivada por su hermano – _vaya es muy rápida, menos mal que alcancé a moverme un poco_ – se dolió Kyo de la herida, al tiempo que Noriko tenía otra vez su espada envainada.

Anna contempló el ataque en su esplendor – _es una Iai, si su espada se mantiene en la vaina Noriko podría ser invencible, fue tan rápida… y tan bello a la vez, parecía que las flores bailaban al momento en que ella hacía su ataque, es muy fuerte _–

- voy a romper tu iai, y entonces no tendrás escapatoria – advirtió Kyo – inténtalo hermano – retó ella. – ¡kumo no hebi! – la nube serpiente se hizo presente, el castaño estaba por todos lados y de pronto atacó desde arriba – ¡snake's bite! -

La peliazul, utilizando su espada envainada y sus dos manos soportó el embate del pirata y luego, en esa posición, utilizó otro ataque - ¡teido¡iai, sakura tengoku! **(6)**– y otra vez la técnica iai de la marine dejaba a Kyo con un corte grave.

- dijiste que habías derrotado fácilmente a Masakasu, pero eres muy confiado, él si te hizo daño, por que la verdad es que te veo muy lento – dijo Noriko tomándose el pecho, pues el impacto que detuvo con su espada le había golpeado de cualquier manera, aunque no tan fuerte – _ella tiene razón, Kyo se ve más disminuido que de costumbre_– pensó Anna.

- hermano, ya no peleemos, mejor ríndete – ofreció Noriko – jamás, con eso dejaría de ser un hombre – respondió él – con este ataque tengo que acabarte – se puso en posición de guardia, mientras su hermana aún seguía en iai.

- ¡hebi no kamu! – su fue Kyo con todo en su último ataque - ¡Teido¡Iai, hanami! **(7)** – y ambos embates se encontraron. Los hermanos entonces recordaron cuando ellos eran niños en aquella ciudad de East Blue, Logue Town.

_- ¡vamos a jugar hermano! –_

_- pero hermana, a mi no me gustan las muñecas – _

_- vamos, por favor ¿si? – y ante las insistencias de su hermanita, el pequeño Kyo aceptaba tomar el té junto con las muñecas de Noriko._

_----------_

_- ¡No molesten a mi hermana no se las verán conmigo! – amenazaba un niño castaño a los otros, mientras una niña peliazul lloraba de rodillas – ya no te molestarán más – le dijo él – gracias hermano - _

_-----------_

_- ¡Kyo¿Tú quebraste estos platos? – preguntaba Rei, la madre de ambos. Kyo agachaba la cabeza sabiendo que en efecto había sido él – mamá, él no lo hizo, yo fui – decía Noriko – pero… Noriko¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó la madre – fue un accidente… - _

_Después del castigo, Kyo fue con su hermana - ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo fui quien los quebró – dijo él – si pero a ti te regañaron ayer por llegar tarde y no quería que mi mamá te castigara de nuevo…_

_----------_

_- ¡Vamos a la playa! - _

_- ¡si, vamos, vamos! – la pequeña peliazul reía feliz mientras era llevada en los hombros por su hermano mayor._

_------------_

_- no me gusta cuando mi papá se va al mar, me da miedo – se sentó Noriko en un rincón – a mi también me da miedo, pero no te preocupes, yo te protejo – la abrazó su hermano._

_- hermano… - _

_- ¿si? – _

_- te quiero – _

_- yo también te quiero hermanita…_

_---------------------------_

Un momento después, Kyo y Noriko estaban de espaldas a lados contrarios de la habitación, en esta ocasión la marine no había vuelto a envainar su espada – como odio el Tekkai, no deja hacer un corte limpio, y mi espada se llena de sangre – dijo la capitana la momento que limpiaba su arma y de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas. Ella no quiso ver, pero Anna observó como Kyo caía presa de la herida, ensangrentado en el pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, en el lejano East Blue, en Logue Town, una mujer con cabello azul que ya pintaba algunas canas lavaba los platos de su restaurant, pero uno de ellos resbaló de sus manos – _Dios mío¿qué pasó? Me sentí muy extraña, algo no anda bien _– luego miró por la ventana al cielo – _Kyo, Noriko, espero que estén bien… _-

Noriko guardó entonces su espada – hermano, no morirás si eres fuerte, por que mi golpe no fue para matarte si utilizaste tu Tekkai – le dijo ella aún llorando. De pronto la escena fue interrumpida por la subida de un marine.

- ¡capitana, los piratas se dirigen a este lugar! – informó – prepara el barco de la otra costa, nos vamos de aquí, y trae a esa chica, hazlo con cuidado, trátala bien – ordenó Noriko y el marine obedeció – Noriko¿qué pasa? – preguntó Anna – voy a huir, mi hermano, aunque no me tocó si me hizo algo de daño, así que no podré contra tus nakamas – respondió la peliazul.

Noriko y Anna entonces subieron al barco de escape y salieron de Solaris – lo siento Anna, pero no volverás a ver a tus nakamas – le dijo la marine.

Al mismo tiempo los doble filo iban llegando a la torre, el último fue Ozzie pues su túnel era el más largo – no puedo creer que su hermana lo venciera de esa forma – apretó el pelirrojo los dientes - ¿ahora que hacemos? Se han ido y no sabemos para donde – señaló Sand – debemos volver al Sea Wings, hay que perseguirlos – dijo Lina – ¿funcionará? – preguntó Alí – tendré que pedir algunos refuerzos…

**Este capítulo fue especialmente largo, espero que les haya gustado, ya tenía planeado desde hace mucho todo esto.**

**Notas.-**

**1.- Wani Rolling es como cocodrilo o lagarto rodante xDD**

**2.- Wani twister es tornado cocodrilo o lagarto**

**3.- Rat's trap en inglés trampa de rata**

**4.- Nigiri Dragon Thunder, dos cortes, trueno dragón**

**5.- Odori no hana es baile de flores**

**6.- Teido es técnica de primer grado, sakura tengoku es paraíso de sakuras**

**7.- Hanami es contemplación del cerezo**

**Gracias por los reviews.-**

**Maravillante.- Pues son peleas cortas pero si tienen algo de intenso, muchas gracias por la felicitación, nos vemos!.**

**Shichiko.- jeje a mi también me hizo gracia, que bueno que te gustaron las pelas y aquí hay más.**

**Tsubasa.- Ayy lo siento, siento eso, creo que se me pasó o me distraje no se… bueno de todas formas gracias por la opinión y ojalá que te guste este capítulo.**

**Kakushi Miko.- Orale una nueva lectora, pues muchas gracias y bueno trataré de seguir mejorando. Precisamente eso es lo que quiero reflejar entre Ozzie y Kyo algo parecido a Luffy y Zoro. Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos el desenlace de esta saga y además dos personajes invitados, ya verán de quien se trata.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	46. Capitán

**Hola como están? Yo muy bien y aquí con el siguiente capítulo, el 46, espero y les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¿qué clase de refuerzos? – preguntó Sand – primero tenemos que regresar al barco – respondió Lina. Mientras tanto Riko y Alí cargaban al herido Kyo en sus hombros, al tiempo que Ozzie recogía el arco y flechas de su chica y miraba por la ventana.

- no pude… no llegué a tiempo y se la llevaron – musitó apretando los dientes el pelirrojo. Lina se puso enseguida de él – aún no es tarde, vamos a alcanzarla – le dijo – pero… ya ni siquiera puedo ver el barco en que se ha ido – agachó la cabeza el espadachín - ¡ya te dije que la vamos a alcanzar! – lo golpeó la princesa pirata en el rostro.

- si no confías en mi es mejor que te quedes a llorar aquí entonces, vaya futuro rey de los piratas – le dijo la doctora mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los otros simplemente guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a ir al barco.

Ozzie se levantó entonces después del golpe cuando ya sólo Lexy quedaba ahí – ¿te ayudo Ozzie? – ofreció la ojiverde – no así está bien – dijo el espadachín – vamos a seguir a Lina, ella en este momento es más capitana que yo – sonrió el pelirrojo y junto a Lexy bajó las escaleras.

Los dos piratas se encontraron con un infierno de marines al pie de la torre que no dejarían salir tan fácilmente a nuestros nakamas, afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos era de un rango alto, por lo que los doble filo se estaban abriendo paso.

- ¡déjenme pelear idiotas! – decía Kyo, pero Alí y Riko no se lo permitían – nuestra querida morena nos ordenó que no te esforzaras – le dijo el chico lagarto mientras se deshacía de algunos marines con el uso de su cola.

De pronto un gran grupo de soldados se concentró a atacar a Lina, quien se defendía bien pero pronto alcanzaría su límite debido a que era superada en número por mucho, pero un momento después mucho de ellos cayeron sin que la morena supiera como.

Atrás de los marines apareció el pelirrojo con dos espadas – vamos al Sea Wings entonces, yo te sigo – le dijo a Lina – bien, vamos – sonrió ampliamente la princesa pirata.

Al fin y al cabo, los doble filo llegaron a la orilla, sólo para ver que el Sea Wings no estaba cerca de ahí – ¡diablos, el barco! – exclamó Sand – mi querida cabello violeta – suspiró Riko – Teresa… se va a asustar – recordó Lexy a su yegua – debe estar donde le indicamos, ¿recuerdas Sand? – señaló Lina el justo lugar donde el Sea Wings debería de estar.

En efecto, el rojo barco se veía un poco a lo lejos y en ese momento Rella advirtió que había personas en la costa, y al principio se asustó un poco, pero luego sus ojos celestes percibieron que se trataba de sus amigos – están bien, están a salvo – casi lloró de alegría - … pero… no veo a Anna-san ¿acaso no la rescataron? –

De cualquier forma la pelimorado hizo lo que pudo para poner la nave en dirección de la isla, pero el ancla estaba sumergida de nuevo y en esta ocasión la mujer no podía levantarla. Lina pudo adivinarlo y de inmediato pensó en algo – tenemos que ayudar, Tiger y Alí, necesitamos que lleguen hasta el barco, ustedes son buenos nadadores – les dijo – está bien, cuenta conmigo – asintió el cocinero y se dispuso a nadar hacia el Sea Wings – mm me pregunto cuál será la mejor forma de nadar hacia él – estaba indeciso Tiger – ¡tenemos prisa, vamos! – le dijo Lina – cierto jeje, ahí voy – y el pistolero siguió a Alí.

El peliazul llegó al barco algo cansado, pero todavía tenían que levar el ancla – Alí-kun, ¿cómo te atreviste a nadar hasta aquí? – le ayudó Rella a subir – tenemos que salvar a Anna todavía – le dijo el cocinero jadeando, mientras Tiger también llegaba al barco.

Poco después, ambos prepararon todo para que el Sea Wings regresara a Solaris y pronto pasaron por sus nakamas – rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que poner el barco cerca de donde salió la nave de Noriko – ordenó Lina y todos obedecieron.

- ¿cuáles son esos refuerzos, querida princesa? – le preguntó Riko, es bueno que preguntes, primero lleva a Kyo a mi camarote para curarlo y ahí mismo llamaré a esos refuerzos - de pronto la princesa pirata recordó algo – Ozzie, tú también ven con nosotros por favor -

- ¿para qué querías que viniera? – entró el pelirrojo a la habitación mientras Lina y Riko acomodaban a Kyo en la cama – sólo espera un poco, ¿Riko, me alcanzas un den den mushi que tengo debajo de la cómoda? – pidió la princesa pirata – te alcanzo lo que quieras querida – dijo él mientras sacaba el artefacto – ah si je je… gracias… -

En ese mismo instante se hacía de noche en el barco marine de Noriko y ella se había retirado a su camarote, llevando a Anna consigo por si acaso. La peliazul se despojaba de su ropa entonces para irse a dormir.

- ¿acaso…? ¿acaso no sientes nada después de lo que pasó con Kyo? – le preguntó la rubia. Noriko hizo un pequeño silencio pero al fin respondió – claro que sí, él es mi hermano y siempre lo será. Pasa que ahora somos enemigos pero aún así espero que esté bien – sonrió levemente. Kyo, su hermano, era una de las cosas más queridas para ella y pocas cosas le dolieron tanto como enfrentarse a él.

La capitana retiró las esposas de Anna permitiendo que ésta también se pusiera en condiciones de dormir. Le prestó un par de cobijas y le ofreció un sillón de la habitación para acostarse – sabes, mis nakamas vendrán por mí, pero… gracias por tratarme bien – sonrió la rubia rascándose un poco la cabeza – tienes mucha confianza en ellos, pero te aseguro que ya no nos encontrarán – terminó Noriko de recostarse – ahora hay que dormir – dijo como despidiéndose por ese día.

A pesar de lo que había dicho antes, Noriko no estaba durmiendo. Tan sólo estaba acostada mirando hacia el techo del camarote, pero no sabía que Anna se daba cuenta de ello - ¿estás nerviosa? – le preguntó la rubia – no tanto, pero debo pensar detenidamente las acciones de mañana para que nada salga mal, por que si planeándolo… imagínate sin planearlo –

Anna frunció un poco el ceño – eres muy disciplinada y eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó – si, debo serlo – respondió la marine – pero ¿por qué? Deberías relajarte un poco, ya se que no estoy en la mejor situación de decirte eso, pero a veces no hay que tomarse las cosas tan en serio – señaló la arquera – pero yo sí – respondió Noriko y dejó en silencio a su, en ese momento, compañera de cuarto.

- Yo debo serlo por que tengo que ser la mejor, la mejor! – indicó Noriko – ¿la mejor? – preguntó Anna – si, mi padre siempre fue nombrado como un traidor y yo he vivido con eso desde que entré a la marina. No sé si fue o no un traidor, él ya murió hace muchos años, pero debo demostrar que él tuvo una hija que puede llegar a ser la mejor marine, y es por eso que fui tras piratas como ustedes, por que debía atrapar a la hija del rey… – explicó la marine – vaya, así que por Lina… -

- vaya, es por eso que eres así, pero… ¿no te quita mucho tiempo? Digo, no te queda nada para divertirte, y supongo que tampoco para novio – dijo pícaramente la rubia – bah, todos los hombres son unos idiotas, sólo se fijan en el cuerpo. Si utilizara mi atractivo te aseguro que sería más que capitana, pero no les daría el gusto a esos imbéciles, los hombres no son de fiar –

Anna entonces rió un poco – ¿de que te ríes? – inquirió Noriko con sorpresa, aunque no enojada – es que yo solía pensar lo mismo, hasta que lo conocí a él – recordó la arquera a su chico – ¿el pelirrojo es tu novio verdad? –

La rubia se sonrojó un poco – si, él es… y él me salvará, ya lo verás – aseguró – que confianza… - suspiró la peliazul – pero debo admitir que tu chico es algo lindo, es pirata, pero sí, no esta mal – sonrió sinceramente.

Noriko dirigió la vista hacia la pirata entonces - no se si pienses lo mismo que yo, pero creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias… - la espadachín fue interrumpida por la rubia –…hubiéramos sido buenas amigas – sonrió Anna.

- oye, creo que tienes razón en que debemos dormir, por que seguro mis nakamas llegarán pronto y entonces no habremos dormido nada – se recostó la arquera – sigue soñando – respondió ella imitándola y yéndose a dormir.

- ¡los refuerzos… ¿esos van a ser?! – preguntó Ozzie visiblemente emocionado – sí, sabía que te gustaría por eso te dije que vinieras a escuchar – respondió Lina sonriente – ahora hay que decirles a los otros las indicaciones ¿no, querida princesa? – sugirió Riko – si, tienes razón, vamos – salieron los tres a cubierta a órdenes de la doctora dejando a Kyo descansar en el camarote.

- Sand, ven por favor – llamó Lina a su navegante - ¿qué pasa? Ya pusimos el barco en esta posición – llegó él – éstas son las indicaciones – le entregó un papel puesto que ella era incapaz de entenderlas bien. No era su especialidad.

- mmm, 8 grados a la izquierda desde la torre derecha de Solaris y de ahí… ¡vaya ¿cómo conseguiste esto? Es muy extraño que alguien lo recuerde de memoria – leyó Sand las indicaciones – es que mi madre es una gran navegante…

Minutos antes:

Lina activaba el den den mushi y al mismo tiempo una mujer corría apresurada a responder aunque sólo llevaba una toalla encima – ¿si bueno, Lina? – al fin levantó la bocina - ¡mamá! Que bueno que hayas contestado – dijo Lina – ¡¡sí, pero para que me hablas mientras me baño!! – le gritó Nami a su hija – yo… yo… - la princesa pirata se fue a un rincón con esas típicas rayas negras de depresión – vaya, unos gritos de su mamá y se pone así, de cualquier forma sigue viéndose kawaii – mencionó Riko.

- bueno ya, ¿qué pasa Lina? – cuestionó Nami – ah, bueno lo que pasa es que tenemos problemas, Anna fue capturada y… - explicó la pelinegro todo el asunto a su madre.

- si salieron de Solaris en un solo barco, lo más posible es que se dirijan a _Ensign _– indicó la otrora navegante mientras los jóvenes piratas se preguntaban acerca de ese nombre – Ensign es un barco muy grande de la marina, creo que es de los 3 más grandes de toda la flota y prácticamente es una isla flotante pues casi nunca se mueve de su lugar – explicó Nami - ¿y cómo llegamos a ella? – quiso saber Lina – no es fácil, pero te daré unas indicaciones, anota bien – y acto seguido la pelirroja le dio a su hija datos que debía utilizar para llegar a la gran nave marine.

- también te enviaré algunos refuerzos, Ensign será peligroso – dijo Nami – apenas te lo iba a pedir je je – rió la princesa pirata – muy bien, ahora debo colgar e ir a cambiarme por que es la hora donde los jovencitos de la isla fingen tomar mandarinas para espiarme por la ventana y sólo llevo una toalla ahora – les dijo la ex navegante – jaja vaya mamá eres toda una _hot mature woman ¡_la _hot mama_ de la isla! – carcajeó la pelinegro – ¡niña insolen…! – colgó Lina la bocina antes de escuchar improperios de parte de su madre.

Volvemos a tiempo real…

Los doble filo, siguiendo las indicaciones descritas por la pelirroja empezaron su curso a toda velocidad hacia Ensign, el problema es que después de un rato, aún con Sand viendo desde el binóculo el punto de referencia de Solaris estaba por dejar de observarse – Lina ¿ahora que hacemos? – preguntó el navegante – mmm no se, algo debe surgir, tengo que confiar en mi madre –

En ese momento había algo de niebla pero de cualquier forma se alcanzó a ver que al lado izquierdo del barco estaba una pequeña embarcación con una chimenea y al lado contrario estaba una barca un poco miserable, cada una con alguien encima de ellas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – se preguntó Tiger al verlos y preparar sus pistolas, mientras los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí cabeza de marimo? – preguntó el del barco con chimenea – eso es lo que iba yo a decir ero-cook – respondió el otro - ¡¡Zoro-san, Sanji-kun, ¿son ustedes verdad?!! – exclamó Lina.

- Hola Lina-chan, si somos noso… ¡oye Lina-chan, ¿por qué soy kun? Soy mucho mayor que tú, debería ser Sanji-san! – se quejó el rubio – bah ya cállate – le dijo Zoro al subir al Sea Wings y poco después el cocinero hizo lo mismo.

- no puedo creer que Nami-san no me tenga confianza y te haya llamado a ti también – dijo Sanji – ella hubiera llamado a todos si tuviera contacto directo con ellos, además sabía que nosotros podríamos estar cerca – explicó el peliverde – lo que tampoco entiendo es ¿cómo hiciste para llegar aquí sin perderte? – lo encaró Sanji – hice lo posible por no dormirme mientras seguía el eternal pose de Keir hasta Naser, todos saben que Ensign se encuentra casi al cruce entre esta ruta, o al menos así me habían explicado –

El rubio se petrificó – este no es Zoro, sabe navegar… - musitó boquiabierto. Un momento después el espadachín lo retó y ambos empezaron a pelear – ya, por favor, los necesitamos, tenemos que llegar a Ensign – pidió Lina – me niego a trabajar con este sujeto – exclamó el rubio.

Un momento después una guapa chica con el cabello morado se acercó al cocinero de manera sexy – vamos Sanji-san, ¿no podrías hacerlo por nosotros? – le pasó el dedo por la barbilla – Rella-san, claro que podría – cayó rendido – ¡nice Rella! – le dijo Riko mientras ella sonreía.

Poco después, entre explicaciones a medias de Zoro y Sanji, los datos explicados por Nami y los conocimientos de Sand, el Sea Wings se acercaba a Ensign al tiempo que se hacía de día, aunque no lo parecía por que gruesas nubes se asomaban por el cielo.

- Estamos llegando – despertó Noriko a Anna mientras ya terminaba de cambiarse. La rubia despertó dándose cuenta de que sus nakamas no habían llegado a salvarla, su rostro claramente reflejó angustia y tristeza – lo siento, pero te dije que sería difícil. Haré lo posible por que no te envíen a Impel Down, sino a una prisión menos dura – le ofreció la marine, pero ella no respondió – _Ozzie… ¿acaso no vas a salvarme? ¿acaso pido demasiado? – _pensó.

La capitana ya ni siquiera le puso las esposas, se dio cuenta de que el espíritu de la arquera estaba tan débil, que no intentaría escapar, al salir a cubierta, Anna pudo ver el enorme Ensign – sólo tenemos que dar una pequeña vuelta para que nos abran algún embarcadero – indicó la peliazul.

Así entonces, el barco de la capitana comenzó a rodear al enorme Ensign hasta que llegó a un punto donde podía acoplarse a él, la peliazul entonces tomó a su apresada y estaba por salir del barco cuando la rubia le dijo unas palabras entre sollozos – Noriko… dijiste que podías hacer que no me enviaran a Impel Down, entonces quisiera que me enviaran a las minas de karioseki – pidió – pero, Anna, la isla _Hioji_, de las minas, es tal vez más terrible que Impel Down – casi la reprendió la marine – pero es que si no estoy cono Ozzie y los otros, al menos tengo que estar con ellos dos – respondió Anna llorando mientras recordaba a su padre y hermana.

- Anna… yo – Noriko estaba por decir algo cuando un estruendo la interrumpió. Había sido un disparo de cañón, que había dado entre el barco de la capitana y el Ensign, el cual comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el responsable, un barco rojo con proa de delfín.

Anna entonces vio en aquella dirección y vio lo que parecía un milagro - ¡¡Chicos!! – exclamó sonriendo ampliamente – no puede ser – Noriko estaba más que sorprendida y para su mala fortuna, el cañonazo había hecho que la parte donde iban a acoplarse quedara un poco dañada, por lo que no podrían hacerlo por ahí.

En tanto, los disparos hacia el Sea Wings estaban siendo desviados por dos sujetos que más bien parecían ser bestias – vaya, Zoro y Sanji son muy fuertes – los veía Lexy – creo que no por nada fueron parte de la tripulación del rey de los piratas – comentó Sand.

Así, la roja embarcación iba acercándose a Ensign sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada – esos piratas ya me tienen harto, tendré que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas – se presentó un almirante que ya hemos visto en esta historia – cállate niño, ya te vencieron muchas veces, no podrás contra ellos ja ja ja cof, cof – y se presentó un vicealmirante que ya hemos visto en la historia original

– viejo idiota, ya deberías haberte retirado – le dijo Hairowashi – ¿para dejar a idiotas como tú? Nunca jaja cof cof cof. Además ya te dije que no vas a poder con esos piratas, y ni creas que dejaré que le pongas una mano a mi Lina-chan, si mi bisnieta es atrapada, el que lo haga seré yo – aseveró el todavía y bastante viejo vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp.

- yo opino lo mismo Hairowashi, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré – dijo un extraño sujeto con unos inusuales ojos azules – como quieras – respondió el almirante de mala gana.

El pelinegro entonces se fue al ataque del Sea Wings, y lo siguió un mundo de marines. Éstos últimos fueron interceptados por los doble filo que los derrotaban uno a uno junto con Zoro y Sanji – Ozzie, tú debes ir por Anna – le dijo Lina al pelirrojo mientras ella derrotaba a varios marines – necesitaré algo de ayuda para encontrarla en ese barco – la señaló el espadachín – está bien voy contigo –

Así el capitán y la doctora abordaron a Ensign, mientras tanto Kyo aprovechó para salir del camarote de Lina y poder pelear pues su chica no lo hubiese dejado – ¿seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó Tiger – me sentiría como un idiota si me quedara ahí – contestó el castaño.

De pronto, Hairowashi apareció frente a nuestros nakamas – Vanell… - musitó Kyo – ahora me vengaré por lo de la otra vez, en esta ocasión estoy al cien por ciento – dijo el moreno, pero al instante una espada y una pierna le cerraron el paso – no vas a poder con él en estas condiciones chico – dijo Zoro – además me gustaría patearle ese estúpido rostro – refirió Sanji, mientras el almirante veía casi con terror a dos de sus viejos enemigos.

De pronto Zoro fue casi golpeado por algo, sólo que alcanzó a defenderse con sus katanas – Ceres… - dijo al ver al sujeto de antes que casi no parecía humano, carecía de cabello y sus ojos azules no tenían pupilas – así es Zoro, tiempo sin vernos – respondió él – no sabía que había un Shichibukai por aquí – sonrió el espadachín – yo tampoco – respondió de la misma forma Ceres.

- Eso nos deja a ti y a mí, almirante de mierda – dijo Sanji al darle una calada a su cigarro – maldito seas, no interfieras – atacó Hairowashi, pero el rubio eludió cada golpe de su adversario y respondió con serie de patadas al rostro – te has vuelto lento con tu Tekkai, ¿eh Vanell? -

- ¡cállate! - gritó el marine y soltó una serie de Rankyakus que rasgaron la ropa del cocinero – no vas a escapar de esta – sonrió maliciosamente Sanji.

Al mismo tiempo Zoro estrellaba sus espadas contra el cuerpo de Ceres, pero era inútil – odio que estés hecho de acero sólido – musitó el peliverde – el acero más sólido que puedas encontrar – sonrió Ceres y atacó con súper velocidad a nuestro nakama alcanzando a golpearlo un poco.

Todas las técnicas de Zoro eran inútiles, el cuerpo del Shichibukai no sufría rasguño alguno, y en cambio el peliverde recibía un que otro golpe – no puedes contra mi, no se por que alguien dijo alguna vez que eras el Shichibukai más fuerte – dijo Ceres – por que lo soy – se incorporó Zoro después del último golpe.

- demuéstralo – retó el ojiazul – te mostraré la técnica con la que corté por primera vez el acero, así que despídete – advirtió el peliverde - ¡Iitoryuu Iai Shishi Sonson!! – y un segundo después Ceres había sido partid por la mitad – creo que tendré que renunciar a ser Shichibukai después de esto – musitó un poco dolorido por los golpes.

Sanji por su parte tenía un poco de problemas con los rankyakus de su rival – el plato fuerte aquí es Zoro, mejor apártate del camino – le dijo Hairowashi – no hables de platos, ni tampoco de estupideces – frunció Sanji el ceño – jajaja eso te dolió, ¡Soru! – y el almirante desapareció.

En ese momento comenzó la lluvia a arreciar en ese lugar y Sanji demostrando su enojo acabo con su rival – ¡¡anti manners kick course!! – y poco después el almirante salía despedido por los aires, visiblemente lastimado y cayó al mar.

- vaya, te hizo enojar – sonrió Zoro viendo la acción – mencionó que cierto Shichibukai era más fuerte que yo – volvió el rubio al cigarro – ya no lo soy más – respondió el espadachín – así que traicionaste al gobierno – sonrió Sanji – y lo haría de nuevo, jamás romperé esa promesa… -

Ozzie y Lina por su parte llegaron a la cubierta del enorme Ensign cuando se encontraron con un marine – ¡bisabuelito! – fue Lina a abrazarlo – mi querida niña, mira nada más como has crecido cof cof cof, y te has vuelto fuerte, sólo a ti te perdono que seas pirata jajaja – le correspondió el cariño.

El pelirrojo aún no caía en la sorpresa, pero recordó su misión – debemos buscar a Anna – dijo – ah es cierto. Bisabuelito, ¿no sabes donde está la capitana Noriko? – preguntó la princesa pirata – ah debe estar tratando de acoplarse todavía, por ahí de la popa del barco – respondió él y Ozzie salió disparado hacia esa dirección.

- no me digas que ese delincuente es tu novio – preguntó Garp – no, él es sólo mi capitán – respondió ella sonriendo – que bien por que nadie es suficientemente bueno para mi querida niña – comenzó el viejo a dar los cariños mediante pellizcos en las mejillas – ¡ayyy me duele bisabuelito! -

Noriko en ese momento se encontraba desesperada, sin saber que hacer, cuando de pronto un gran relámpago la hizo voltear hacia el filo del barandal de Ensign. Cuando el resplandor del rayo cesó, vio una figura, un hombre de cabello rojo con sus dos katanas desenvainadas que lucía imponente - ¡Ozzie! – exclamó Anna al borde de un nuevo llanto.

- ¡Tiger double slash! – atacó el pirata desde ese lugar a la marine quien se defendió, y aunque no fue herida, no pudo volver a su Iai, el pelirrojo la había roto al primer intento – _es muy bueno, demonios_ – pensó.

- regrésamela – pidió el espadachín – no puedo hacerlo, tendrás que pelear – respondió ella – si así lo quieres… - y la lucha de espadas comenzó.

Técnica tras técnica ambos se hacían pequeños cortes pero nada de gravedad – _las técnicas de Noriko funcionaron a la perfección con Kyo, y ahora Ozzie las bloquea todas ¿qué pasa?_ – pensaba Anna.

- no voy a dejar que me venzas – dijo Noriko – ¡pues yo no voy a dejar que la apartes de mi! ¡Nitoryuu nigiri double edge blast! – y el pelirrojo soltó un ataque de katanas paralelas.

Un silencio de algunos segundos fue roto cuando el barco de la capitana sufrió dos enormes cortes y casi 10 segundos después, el saco y minifalda blancos de Noriko se manchaban de sangre y ella caía.

- terminó, perdí – alcanzó a decir ella. Y así había sido, aunque Ozzie fue cortado en algunas ocasiones, había demostrado su gran poder venciendo a la fuerte capitana, luego volteó a ver su chica quien lo miraba con los ojos en lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, él fue a abrazarla – ¡no te apartes de mi vida nunca! – la abrazó y ella le respondió de la misma forma – jamás lo haré, jamás –

Minutos después, el vicealmirante Garp ordenaba la retirada, no había más que hacer, Ozzie, Anna y Lina regresaban al Sea Wings – ¿no la mataste verdad? – le inquirió la rubia a su chico – no, no podría hacerle eso a Kyo – sonrió él mientras saltaban hacia la cubierta de su barco.

Rápidamente todos fueron a abrazar a Anna, al fin, todo había terminado, la arquera estaba de nuevo con sus nakamas, que dicho sea de paso, estaba con las huellas de la batalla por defender el barco del ataque de marines.

El Sea Wings tomó rumbo hacia la dirección del log, y todos se dispusieron a dormir, incluidos Zoro y Sanji, pero Ozzie se quedó afuera a admirar las estrellas, con él estaba Anna a quien abrazaba los dos recostados, aunque ella dormida.

En eso salió Lina a ver a ambos – está cansada ¿eh? – dijo ella – sí, debe estarlo – respondió él. Oye Lina, esta vez tú dirigiste todo y lo hiciste muy bien… pienso que tal vez, deberías ser capitana del barco en vez de mí –

La princesa pirata se acercó a sentarse junto a él – no podría, tú has sido capaz de reunirnos a todos, y esto fue una ocasión especial, tú sigues siendo el capitán recuérdalo, y eres uno muy bueno – le dijo la princesa pirata…

**Este capítulo también fue muy largo, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó bastante escribirlo, gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Si fue un poco sentimental, snif, pero aquí está este para que te reanimes xDD gracias**

**Maravillante.- Pues muchas gracias, me halagan los comentarios y aquí está el desenlace, espero y lo disfrutes.**

**Shichiko.- bueno, las peleas cortas son intensas, además tenía ganas de pasar a kyo vs Noriko, que bueno que te gustó, nos vemos.**

**Kakushi Miko.- No es ninguna molestia, sino todo lo contrario, y jaja adivinaste un par de cosas, pero ya lo viste detallado, espero y te haya gustado, muchas gracias y nos vemos.**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo, suerte para ti también hasta pronto.**

**Iori-Jestez.- Otro lector, muchas gracias, realmente me halagan tus comentarios sobre el fic. En cuanto a tus ideas, pues tal vez lo haga como un especial, no creo dentro de la historia, aunque no es mala idea, a excepción de lo de Lina con la Gomu Gomu, eso pues… no me convence, pero gracias de todas formas. Nos vemos.**

**Aquí les traigo un especial, algo sobre un personaje que me ha gustado mucho crear:**

**Noriko:**

**Tiene 19 años **

**Es zurda**

**Su actividad favorita es entrenar**

**Tiene ojos poco expresivos**

**Es fanática de las minifaldas**

**A pesar de todo es muy romántica y su segunda actividad favorita es leer novelas de amor**

**Es constante y disciplinada**

**Su comida favorita son los tallarines**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	47. Calm before the storm

**Hola como están? Espero que bien y pacientes, por que tardé mucho con este capítulo, disculpas por eso…, pero bueno aquí ya está y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Ozzie y Lina siguieron platicando por un buen rato todavía, aunque ya era bastante noche y eso que ambos estaban muy cansados.

- Lina…, yo… perdóname por portarme tan cobarde, es que yo pensé que ya no la volvería a ver – se refirió el pelirrojo a su chica a la que tenía dormida en sus brazos – no tienes por que culparte, yo te dije eso por qué quería que reaccionaras… y lo hiciste -

Ozzie luego sonrió un poco – es que por un momento pensé que te quedaría bien ser capitana – le dijo – ya te dije que tú eres el capitán. Si alguna vez vuelves a querer dejar de serlo tendré que marcharme a otra tripulación – indicó la morena sonriendo levemente – comprendo, no lo haré más – respondió él.

Así, ambos duraron algunas horas más platicando. Nunca se habían acercado así, antes, aún siendo nakamas tenían reservas uno del otro, pero al parecer, ya no más.

Lejos de ese lugar, en la isla Dante, cuartel general de Red Cloud, al igual que en el resto del mundo, ya había llegado la noticia de la huída obligada del Ensign por parte de unos piratas.

- jefe ¿qué le parece esto? yo creo que juega a nuestro favor – señaló un alto sujeto rubio con el torso desnudo. En él, estaban tatuados incontables aros rojos

Aidan.- Segundo al mando de Red Cloud, Tori Tori no Mi modelo: Águila

- claro que esto juega a nuestro favor – sonrió el jefe, quien leía las noticias en el periódico y su mirada se fijó en un hombre en particular – Ozzie… ahora sí que la hiciste, pero por mí está perfecto, no esperaba que dejaras al gobierno sin uno de sus almirantes y dos de sus Shichibukai – decía al tiempo que seguía leyendo.

- lo extraño es que Roronoa Zoro, conocido Shichibukai se haya puesto del lado de esa tripulación – entró una chica en la conversación.

Minako.- Chica con cabello castaño, una enorme cicatriz del lado derecho del rostro que le cruzaba el ojo. Miembro activa de la guardia de Red Cloud.

- no seas tonta Minako, es por esa chica – señaló Aidan a Lina, quien también aparecía en la fotografía – cierto – asintió el jefe – es la hija del rey de los piratas – explicó él mismo – y como sabemos, Roronoa Zoro fue compañero de Monkey D. Luffy – prosiguió Aidan – eso lo explica… - suspiró Minako.

Es una lástima que sus recompensas no hayan subido aún – sonrió el jefe – pero de cualquier forma, eso no es importante, ahora tenemos que poner en marcha el plan – se puso serio entonces - ¿no es muy pronto? – cuestionó Aidan – es el tiempo perfecto – respondió el líder.

- yo me haré cargo del primer paso – casi pidió Minako - no creo que estés preparada para hacerlo – le replicó Aidan – está bien Minako, confío en ti – dijo el jefe causando sorpresa en ambos – pero señor – quería objetar el rubio pero su superior no se lo permitió – estará bien, no te preocupes, aunque… ¿seguro sabes que te pasará si fallas verdad Minako? Si no completas la misión sería mejor para ti suicidarte ¿comprendes? – le advirtió – entiendo señor – asintió ella.

En otra isla tampoco cercana de ahí, alguien más festejaba ese triunfo pirata – ese doble filo, tiene agallas jajajaja – leía la noticia "Akahige" Drake. – esos miserables se nos adelantaron en hacer algo grande capitán, ¿por qué lo celebra? – le cuestionó Dart, el navegante – por que no deja de ser algo grande, pedazo de idiota, y por que eso demuestra que aún hay piratas con valor. Me emociona que sea mi rival, por que cuando lo aplaste todo tendrá más valor – aseguró Drake

– aunque concuerdo con Dart en que se nos adelantó. Creo que si no nos hubiéramos topado con esa chica Hikari, ya estaríamos más adelante – expuso Lun Rao – bueno sí jajaja, no imaginé que usar una súper nova me dejaría tan agotado durante tantos días – mencionó el pelirrojo capitán.

En los cuarteles generales de la marina, una chica de cabello azul se había salido del área de hospital y se había dirigido a entrenar. Al dar uno de sus golpes con la espada, se resintió de su herida – ese pelirrojo, me las pagará algún día – pensó al tomarse el vientre.

- no te esfuerces tanto – le dijo una voz que se acercaba a la habitación – esos piratas no son cualquier cosa, hiciste mucho contra ellos – entró al fin – almirante Ikashiro ¡señor! – saludó Noriko con protocolo – no seas tan seria, no estoy en servicio, sólo vine a detenerte de entrenar tan duro cuando aún estás malherida – le dijo él.

- pero... ese pirata prácticamente me humilló, me hizo ver lo débil que soy – dijo ella con pesar – no dejes que tu orgullo te ciegue, no deberías preocuparte tanto por piratas, y menos por esa tripulación, que tiene a la hija del rey de los piratas y a tu hermano – respondió el marine que fuese conocido como Koby.

- es por eso, ella es la hija del criminal más buscado de toda la historia – replicó la peliazul – te diré algo – sonrió Ikashiro mientras bebía una taza de té – yo fui amigo del rey de los piratas – reveló - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero usted? ¿Cómo? – inquirió sin creerlo la chica – así fue, él me dio su amistad y lo que es más, si no hubiera sido por él, yo no sería lo que soy ahora, seguramente estaría muerto o de grumete en un barco pirata –

- vaya… no lo sabía – dijo Noriko con asombro – él jamás fue el villano que muchos piensan, incluso para mucha gente él fue un héroe, y puedes comprobarlo en Arabasta, o en Water 7, sólo por poner ejemplos. El caso es que portar un jolly roger no te hace una amenaza contra el mundo. Yo te aconsejo que mejor trates de vigilar sus movimientos solamente, pero no pelees con ellos de nuevo, no creo que te haya gustado pelear con tu hermano ¿verdad? – preguntó sonriendo amablemente mientras ella decía que no con la cabeza.

- entonces mi hermano… no es un villano, ni su chica, la hija del rey de los piratas – levantó la espadachín su rostro – no pienso que sean villanos, es cierto que están fuera de la ley, pero a veces la ley es muy extraña, no hay nada totalmente negro o totalmente blanco en este mundo, la palabra justicia es muy subjetiva – explicó el almirante – es algo tarde, ya tengo que irme, pero antes debo llevarte a tu habitación para que te sigas recuperando, entre más pronto te cures, más pronto podrás seguir entrenando – le dijo sonriendo y ella aceptó entonces.

Así, regresamos al Sea Wings, donde uno de nuestros piratas está en serios problemas – no te dejaré en paz hasta saber que Lina-chan esté bien – decía Sanji – espero que no seas un pervertido como este – señaló Zoro al rubio cocinero – hey, nunca sería como él – replicó Kyo - ¿qué insinúan ambos? – les retó Sanji.

- bueno, bueno – se calmó el rubio – el caso es que no te quiero ver llevando a Lina-chan hacia la indecencia – le advirtió a Kyo – sí, no te conviertas en un ero-vigía como este ero-cook – rió Zoro y acto seguido, los antiguos compañeros comenzaron a pelear a su estilo.

- gracias por arreglar mi banda… otra vez – le agradeció Anna a Rella quien acababa de coser la banda verde de la arquera – ya te enseñé a coser, tú ya deberías saber como hacerlo – le dijo la ojiazul sonriendo – mm es que siempre me pico los dedos… - explicó Anna riendo un poco.

Rella entonces abrazó a su nakama – me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros, por un momento pensé que ya no te tendríamos de vuelta – y unas pequeñas lágrimas le salieron a la pelimorado – gracias, yo también pensé eso un momento, pero… ahora sé que nosotros, todos, nunca nos separaremos – respondió Anna.

Kyo, por su parte se dispuso a subir a su torre, aunque fue detenido por su chica - ¿no me vas a dar el beso de la mañana? – preguntó ella con jovialidad – ah claro – bajó el castaño con velocidad, y dio un rapidísimo beso a la morena, no quería que Sanji o Zoro le vieran – ahora tienes prisa… - suspiró la princesa pirata que se imaginó la situación.

- ¡¡Lina-chan!! Ese chico Kyo no está por aquí ¿verdad? Eso es bueno, no dejaré que te lleve a los límites de la indecencia – apareció el rubio mugiwara. – no te preocupes, en la siguiente isla nos bajaremos, ya debemos estar cerca de una – también arribó Zoro a la escena.

- mm no se, tal vez debería quedarme aquí para cuidar de Lina-chan – comentó Sanji - ¡no! Digo… no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Sanji-kun, yo creo que es mejor que hagan sus cosas sin que tengan que estar conmigo – le respondió Lina – ella tiene razón, nosotros no pertenecemos a esta tripulación ceja de remolino – concordó el espadachín.

- ¿y a qué isla estamos cerca Zoro-san? – cambió la pelinegro de tema - ¿tu mamá no te dio algún mapa o algo así? Ella tiene mapas de todo Grand Line – indicó el peliverde – nah… eso sería muy aburrido ¿no? – rió ella entonces – je, cuando ríes así, me recuerdas mucho a Luffy – refirió Sanji.

La adolescente sonrió con su vista al cielo al escuchar esas palabras y Sanji recordó la pregunta de Lina – ah si, la isla, si no me equivoco debemos estar cerca de una isla llamada Oregon – en ese momento Lexy llegó como un rayo frente a Lina y los otros – ¡repite lo que acabas de decir! – pidió con sus ojos bien abiertos – ah… pues que vamos a una isla llamada Oregon – repitió Sanji.

- ¡Siiiii! – brincó la ojiverde de alegría - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Lina – es que esa es una de las islas donde hay concursos de Rodeo – respondió Lexy – entonces tenemos suerte, además te veremos participar – sonrió la princesa pirata.

- A mí me da curiosidad ver eso del Rodeo – dijo Tiger quien llegaba a la conversación – montan animales, debe ser cruel… - musitó Sand quien también estaba por ahí – en realidad ellos se divierten mucho, pregúntale a Teresa – respondió la pelicastaño – ahhh… los caballos no… olvídalo – se retiró el navegante.

- mientras haya más lindas vaqueras como tú, yo estaré muy contento de ir a ver eso del Rodeo – se hizo presente Riko – pues, hay muy pocas, sólo en la carrera de barriles hay algunas, pero en los otros eventos, sólo estamos una chica llamada Nina y yo – explicó la menor de todos

– espero que sea linda… como la hermana de Kyo – dijo el carpintero mientras babeaba un poco - ¿me la presentarás algún día? – le preguntó a su nakama de la torre – ¡¡ni en tu sueños!! No dejaría que le pusieras un dedo encima – se asomó el castaño para darle la "sutil" negativa – vamos, si sería genial que fuésemos cuñados ¿no lo crees? – siguió el peliverde probando su suerte – me enfermo sólo de imaginarlo – musitó ya sin hacerle mucho caso al chico-lagarto mientras en su cabeza paseaban imágenes de unos niños lagartos diciéndole "tío" – _me dan escalofríos _– pensó.

Luego de esa plática, el Sea Wings aceleró su marcha rumbo a su próximo destino, el cual presumiblemente era la isla de Oregon donde Lexy-chan tendría uno de sus primeros retos para convertirse en la mejor vaquera de todo Grand Line.

Después de casi un día completo, desde el barco se avisto la playa de la isla y Kyo la anunció sin mucho entusiasmo como siempre.

Pronto, nuestros nakamas llegarían a su próximo destino y la primera en bajar fue Lexy por supuesto y se disponía a ir en búsqueda de algo relacionado con el evento, pero Lina la detuvo.

- mejor te ayudo yo a buscar – le dijo riendo – Lina-chan, antes de que se vayan, debemos despedirnos – la tomó Zoro del hombro - ¿ya se van? – hizo ella un puchero – tenemos que irnos, no pertenecemos a esta tripulación – explicó el espadachín – marimo-san tiene razón, pero seguro que volveremos a vernos. Eso sí, vigilaré a ese – señaló Sanji a Kyo.

- espero que sí volvamos a vernos. Por cierto, Zoro, ¿ya no serás un Shichibukai verdad? Y por mí culpa – sonrió tímidamente la pelinegro – no importa, al fin que sólo lo era para que no me molestaran. Pero tal vez es hora de que mis espadas recuerden viejos tiempos – indicó él – ¡hey, Zoro! – le habló una voz desde el barco.

Se trataba de Ozzie, quien tenía desenvainada Mihara Masaie – la próxima vez quisiera ver que tan lejos estoy de ti – le apuntó con la katana – entonces pelearemos – sonrió el peliverde.

Acto seguido, ambos mugiwara se despidieron – ¡no te vayas por mi camino, torpe! – le decía Zoro – ¡pero si eres tú el que no sabe por donde va! – replicaba Sanji y así se fueron a buscar algún transporte.

- ahora sí, vamos a buscar información sobre el rodeo – casi pidió Lexy y esta vez todos se dispusieron a acompañarla. El grupo de 10 piratas estaban por la ciudad, llamaban la atención por ser tantos en un grupo, así mismo también las chicas atraían las miradas, al igual que los tatuajes de Kyo o las espadas de Ozzie.

Pronto todo se dieron cuenta de que eran piratas, y más adelante, que clase de piratas eran – espero que no haya marines por aquí – agachó un poco la cabeza Sand – que importa, si se llegan a aparecer les damos una paliza – respondió Kyo – pero es que nunca podremos llegar a una isla donde no haya problemas – gimoteó el navegante – jajaja, por eso somos piratas – rio Ozzie.

Después de varias vueltas, por fin recibieron algo de información sobre el rodeo; pronto se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Al llegar, había un hombre sentado en un escritorio - ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó amablemente – ¡yo, yo voy a preguntar! – saltaba Lexy como si se tratara de una pregunta con premio – por eso, ¿qué es lo quieres saber? – volvió a preguntar el hombre – es que quiero participar en el próximo evento de Rodeo que haya aquí – indicó la ojiverde.

El sujeto sonrió entonces – estás de suerte, por que la siguiente competencia en este reino será en 5 días – le dijo - ¿creo que podemos quedarnos 5 días verdad? – les preguntó Lexy a sus nakamas con ilusión en sus ojos - ¡claro! – aceptó Ozzie.

- eso es excelente – dijo quien los atendía – ahora tienes que inscribirte a los eventos – le mostró una hoja donde la pelicastaño puso primero su nombre y al verlo, el empleado se sorprendió - ¿tú eres Lexy, la de isla Dakota? – preguntó a lo que ella asintió jovialmente – pensé que la poseedora del récord de la carrera de barriles, nunca saldría de su isla, es un placer conocerte – le dijo ante la sorpresa de los doble filo de que su nakama fuese famosa en el mundo.

Lexy estaba terminando de llenar las hojas cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo – no… no puede ser – agachó su cabeza - ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Lina – soy una tonta, me olvidé del lazo en equipos – respondió ella con pesar - ¿y qué es eso? – le inquirió Anna – es un evento que debe hacerse entre dos personas – explicó la vaquera.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos casi a punto de llorar – en Dakota, Tara era quien me ayudaba en este evento, pero aquí… - recordó ella - ¡yo te ayudaré! – le dijo Lina - ¡¿tú?! – preguntaron Anna, Kyo y Sand – no me parece mala idea, después de todo Lina-chan sabe montar y aprende muy rápido, tal vez en cuatro días puedas enseñarle ¿eh. Lexy-chan? – comentó Rella – sí, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte – ofreció Lina.

- por cierto, señor… dijo ¿reino? – preguntó la pelinegro – sí, este es el reino de Oregon, y es regido por el rey Mem – indicó el hombre.

Así, esa misma tarde, pidieron permiso en la arena para practicar.

- el lazo en equipos es muy sencillo – explicaba Lexy – primero, una de las dos debe lazar la cabeza al ternero lo más rápido posible, pero sin salir antes de tiempo del corral. Luego, la otra, debe lazar las patas traseras del ternero y ahí es donde se detiene el tiempo -

- ¡eso es una crueldad! – gritó Sand – bah, estaría bien que mejor lazaran lagartijas – dijo Kyo – eso sería aún más cruel – replicó el navegante – no en ese caso – señaló el vigía a Riko - ¡ya cállense los dos! Dejen que siga explicando – ordenó Anna.

- bueno, jeje, eso sería toda la explicación – rió la ojiverde y acto seguido subió a su yegua, quien dicho sea de paso, estaba bastante contenta de volver a correr después de días de estar sólo en el barco. Lexy entonces hizo un demostración lazando a Ozzie - ¿por qué yo? – preguntó el pelirrojo – jiji, me acostumbré a lazarte desde la primera vez en Dakota – rió la adolescente.

Luego de varias demostraciones, Lina intentó hacerlo, pero la primera vez estuvo bastante mal – no es tan fácil mientras estás montada en caballo – sonrió apenada la pelinegro.

Pero después de algunas intentos, la princesa pirata comenzó a dominar la técnica, y para el segundo día, ya lazaba bastante bien.

- ¡no es tan buen como Lexy, pero creo que lo hace bien! – exclamaba Tiger con entusiasmo – Lina-chan es muy hábil para aprender cosas – sonreía Rella – esa princesita… ¿cómo es que yo ni siquiera puedo montar? – decía enfadada Anna y es que minutos antes la rubia había intentado andar en Teresa sin mucho éxito… su trasero había pagad las consecuencias.

Y así, después de los 4 días, Lina había aprendido lo suficiente como para ayudar a Lexy a completar la prueba, tan sólo le faltaba un requisito: - Lina, no uses minifalda, medará vergüenza cuando salgamos a la arena – le pidió con algo de pena la vaquera. – ay… bueno está bien – aceptó la doctora sin muchas opciones.

El día llegó y las dos estaban más que listas, Lina montaría en Teresa y Lexy en un caballo prestado por el evento, aunque la prueba de ambas sería casi de las últimas. Antes, la ojiverde participaría en 4 pruebas.

La inauguración de la competencia fue rápida y los vaqueros, la mayoría ya conocidos comenzaron a saludarse, y fue en ese momento que Lexy se encontró con su rival – vaya… hola Lexy – le saludó en forma despectiva una chica con cabello negro largo rizado – hola Nina… - le devolvió el saludo la pirata con un poco de timidez.

- no pensé que saldrías alguna vez de tu pueblucho, jaja, no creo que aguantes la presión de no estar en tu casa, estoy segura que aquí sí te ganaré – aseguró Nina – buena suerte… - le deseó Lexy tratando de no escuchar las presunciones de la morena y le extendió su mano, pero Nina simplemente la evadió.

- esa chica no me cayó para nada bien – exclamó Tiger – sí, pero Lexy se comportó bastante bien – sonrió Alí – si yo hubiera sido ella ahí mismo le hubiera puesto una paliza – refirió Anna – sí, de eso hablaba, murmuró el cocinero riendo con timidez – no parece agradable, pro sí hermosa – indicó Riko.

- Ahí va Lina-chan, ya va a bajar – señaló Rella como Lina estaba tras los barrotes de la arena – sí, es cierto – sonrió Kyo al ver a su chica, pero al girar su vista un poco vio alguien que le pareció familiar, era una chica de cabello castaño con una enorme cicatriz del lado derecho del rostro – _me parece muy familiar, ¿quién será? _– se preguntó el pirata.

Lo que él no vio, fue que dicha joven tenía en su blusa interior tres aros rojos grabados…

**Buen capítulo creo yo, es la antesala de lo que se viene, que es una saga bastante larga que espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Flacacelecr13.- Órale, gracias, no estoy seguro si todos lo imagnan de esa forma, y bueno no te preocupes, que de todas formas siempre me das tu opinión por msn xDD**

**Maravillante.- El buen Garp al contrario que a Luffy, si consiente a Lina, y creo que fue una buena adición, un vicealmirante obstinado y muy gracioso y claro… que serían Zoro y Sanji si no pelearan entre sí xDD nos vemos!!**

**Kakushi Miko.- Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, sobre lo de Tiger, ten un poco de paciencia por que próximamente conoceremos muchas cosas de él, será en esta saga, aunque no en esta isla, ya lo verás. Arigato Gozaimasu de nuevo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se desarrolla la competencia, pero además veremos cuales son los planes de este personaje que apareció al final y por qué Kyo creyó reconocerla, hasta entonces:**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	48. Rodeo

**Hola como están? Espero que bien. Aquí continuaremos con esta saga que apenas está comenzando. Será una de las más largas de la historia y espero que les guste. A consejo de uno de los lectores, modificaré un poquito (sólo un poquito y en algunas partes) mi forma de escribir.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Kyo no adivinaba el por qué esa chica le parecía conocida y pensó que a otro de sus nakamas también le parecía lo mismo al escuchar el grito de uno de ellos - ¿quién es esa chica tan bella? – apuntó Riko hacia una dirección cercana haciendo pensar al vigía que ambos estaban viendo a la misma chica.

- esos cabellos blancos como la nieve, son hermosos – exclamó el carpintero

- ¿a qué te refieres con blancos? – preguntó sorprendido el pelicastaño.

En realidad, Riko señalaba a otra chica, un poco más joven, sentada cerca de la que Kyo estaba mirando anteriormente. Esta chica en cuestión, en efecto tenía el cabello blanco, largo y lacio. Sus ojos eran azul muy claro y su rostro parecía ser el de una mujer que no pertenecía a este mundo pues se podía adivinar una total inocencia en su semblante. Además estaba ataviada con un vestido café y en sus piernas tenía una texana (sombrero).

- Esa es la princesa del reino, Kayla – les dijo un hombre que estaba cerca de ellos. En ese momento, los doble filo recordaron, que aunque no lo pareciera, Oregon era un reino.

La plática de los piratas fue interrumpida por el inicio de la competencia, el primer evento sería la monta de broncos con montura - ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó Riko – yo te explicaré, ayer en la noche Lexy-chan estuvo contándome todo – ofreció Rella.

- los competidores estarán montados en un caballo bronco, que, por naturaleza, tratará de derribarlos. El vaquero o vaquera debe mantenerse 8 segundos montado para obtener una puntuación, de lo contrario será descalificado. Los jueces califican que el vaquero o vaquera no se desacomode, y tenga buenos movimientos mientras está montado – explicó la ojiazul.

- ohhh – respondieron con asombro los doble filo a excepción de Kyo – cállense tontos, ya va a empezar – dijo el castaño.

Y en efecto ya estaba el primer vaquero tratando de mantenerse por 8 segundos en el bronco, pero fue inútil y salió despedido por los aires golpeándose de fea forma en el suelo – diablos, Lexy se hará daño – Tiger se preocupó un poco y con justa razón, pues los primeros 5 jinetes sufrieron la misma suerte del primero.

- no debimos dejar que Lexy se inscribiera – se mordía Riko las uñas mientras los demás también estaban un poco nerviosos.

- no, ella lo logrará, estoy seguro – sonrió Ozzie, quien confiaba plenamente en su nakama.

Y pronto llegó el turno de la pirata ojiverde, a quien le tocó montar un bronco bastante grande y comparado a la pequeña figura de Lexy, se veía bastante amenazador – no quiero ver – se tapaba Riko los ojos.

Pero vaya sorpresa que los doble filo se llevarían, viendo que Lexy se aferraba a al silla de montar con su mano izquierda y su derecha la mantenía arriba, todo esto por 8 segundos, cuando ella misma se soltó y bajó de buena manera sin ningún golpe, había completado los 8 segundos – ¡¡lo hizo!! – saltaba Ozzie de júbilo, mientras los demás no lo creían – Lexy, de isla Dakota tiene una puntuación de 95 puntos –anunciaron los jueces, y la pelicastaño se llevó un gran aplauso de todo el público presente.

- ¡¡lo hizo, lo hizo!! – saltaban varios de los doble filo

- no pensé que fuera tan buena – decía Anna visiblemente sorprendida

- les dije que debíamos confiar en ella – sonreía Ozzie ampliamente.

Ya verían nuestros nakamas, que Lexy no sería la única en completar los 8 segundos, aunque ninguno de esos vaqueros superaría la puntuación de la ojiverde por lo que ésta seguía en primer lugar indiscutible de este evento; hasta que llegó el turno del último vaquero, que en realidad era una chica, para precisar, la rival de Lexy, Nina.

La pirata estaba en la barrera acompañada por Lina, y ésta última, notó que su amiga se veía un poco nerviosa - ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó – estás de líder y sinceramente no creo que nadie pueda vencerte – le dijo.

- ella puede, Nina es muy buena – respondió entre dientes la ojiverde.

Y era cierto, la chica era casi tan buena como Lexy e igualmente completó los 8 segundos sacando también una ovación del público por su buena actuación. Al bajar del caballo, Nina se dirigió cerca de donde estaban nuestras dos nakamas y miró a la pelicastaño de forma presumida – ni creas que me vas a ganar – le dijo retirándole la vista.

- se cree tanto, no es nadie comparada contigo y no sólo en el rodeo, sino como persona – mustió Lina con las mejillas infladas mientras Lexy sonrió por las palabras de su amiga. Esto fue interrumpido por el anunciador que daría a conocer la puntuación de Nina.

Ella estaba confiada en ganar, pero se llevaría una sorpresa –Nina, tiene 93 puntos – anunciaron, lo que daba a Lexy la victoria en el primer evento - ¡¡¿qué¡¡Me ganó una mocosa!! – resoplaba furia la rubia ante su derrota.

Y así llegó el siguiente evento, la monta de Broncos sin montura la cual también fue ganada por nuestra nakama con aún más ventaja que la vez anterior, sacando la alegría de sus amigos en la tribuna y la furia de Nina.

El siguiente evento sería el lazo al ternero. Al escuchar el nombre de la suerte los doble filo voltearon a ver a Rella, pues no tenían ni idea de lo que se trataba.

- este es más complicado. El participante estará en su caballo, entonces dejan salir a un ternero e un segundo después abren la barrera par que salga el caballo con su jinete. El vaquero debe de lazar al ternero de la cabeza y luego debe bajar del caballo, ir y derribar al ternero con sus manos para luego lazar sus patas con un pequeño lazo que según me dijo Lexy, casi siempre traen los vaqueros en la boca – explicó de nuevo la pelimorado.

- ¡eso es inhumano! – replicó Sand al escuchar como era el evento – pero si suena divertido – dijo Tiger - ¡no es divertido maltratar a los animales! – replicó el navegante.

Luego dio comienzo la suerte, varios vaqueros hacían bien, el trabajo, mientras que otros fallaban en lazar al inicio, o bien, al derribar al ternero. Así, llegó el turno de Lexy, su nakamas no estaban muy seguros de la situación, sobre todo por la rudeza del evento.

- ¿creen que Lexy podrá cargar a ese animal para derribarlo? – preguntó Rella

– pues se ve muy decidida – respondió Riko – además ya debe estar acostumbrada, no entraría a estos concursos si no lo hubiera hecho antes – dijo Kyo.

En ese instante sonó la señal para que la ojiverde junto con su fiel yegua salieran de la barrera. La pirata rápidamente soltó su cuerda atrapando al ternero por los cuernos, como mecánicamente bajó de su animal, cargó y derribó al ternero y con gran habilidad junto y lazó sus cuatro extremidades. El tiempo, 5.4 segundos, todo un récord.

- Fue impresionante – sonrió Ozzie – fue inhumano, pero acepto que es muy buena – decía Sand no tan feliz. – Ahora sigue esa chica, su rival – señaló Riko.

Con un trabajo similar al de Lexy, Nina culminó la suerte en un tiempo de 5.9 segundos, lo que de nuevo le dejó en segundo lugar y con una ira hacia la pirata adolescente, no podía creer que la ojiverde no sólo le ganara, sino que hiciera una mejor actuación que en la misma isla Dakota.

-Y ahora, toca el turno al lazo en equipo – anunciaron y entonces ahora hasta Kyo puso especial atención y es que era el turno de su chica para actuar. Lina ya estaba montada en Teresa, mientras que Lexy hacía lo propio en otro corcel.

- De cualquier forma no entiendo muy bien como es esta suerte – hizo Anna una mueca – yo te explicaré sonrió Rella.

- El ternero saldrá de una barrera de forma parecida a la anterior suerte, entonces, una de las vaqueras saldrá para lazar la cabeza, una vez que ella lo logre, su compañera deberá lazar ambas patas traseras y se contabiliza el tiempo -

Así comenzó la competencia, y el turno de nuestras dos nakamas sería el sexto, Nina y su compañero serían un turno antes de ellas. Varias parejas antes hacían buenos tiempos, aunque nada espectacular y pronto llegó el turno de la rival de nuestra nakama.

Nina entonces, junto a su pareja hicieron un tiempo de 3.9 segundos, algo bueno que podría darles el primer lugar – supera eso niñita – retó la rubia a Lexy al pasar enseguida de ella después de terminar su actuación.

Lexy mejor la ignoró y se dirigió a su nakama - ¿estás nerviosa Lina? – le preguntó – no, para nada – sonrió la princesa pirata – vaya, no sé como puedes estar tan tranquila jijiji, yo sí estoy nerviosa – indicó la ojiverde

Así, llegó el turno para ambas piratas, Lina se encargaría de la cabeza y Lexy delas patas traseras, por ser esto más complicado. El ternero salió a toda velocidad y Lina tras de él; desafortunadamente la pelinegro, por culpa de su poca experiencia tardó un poco en soltar el lazo aunque fue efectivo y entonces tocó el turno a la pelicastaño de lazar las patas lo cual hizo a la velocidad del relámpago.

- El tiempo de esta pareja es de 4.0 segundos – anunciaron en la arena – jajaja, parece que te vencí niñita, eres rápida, pero tu compañera no tanto – se burló Nina.

Lexy entonces volteó a ver a Lina, pensando que la doctora se sentiría mal – no pasa nada, un segundo lugar me mantiene aún en la pelea, con práctica lo harás muy bien la próxima vez – le dijo pero su amiga no estaba tan triste como ella pensaba – sí, de seguro la próxima vez será mejor – sonrió la princesa pirata – jiji ya me habían dicho algo de los de la D. – rió Lexy.

La plática entre ambas amigas fue interrumpida por el anunciador -  y la pareja entre Blaine y Jory tiene un tiempo de 3.5 segundos – y con esto ellos ganaban el primer lugar. Nina de nuevo estaba furiosa, y es que por cuarta vez no obtenía el primer puesto.

En la tribuna los doble filo estaban contentos de ver felices a sus nakamas y de nuevo Kyo se pudo relajar, aunque su mirada volvió con esa chica que le había parecido tan familiar - _¿quién será? _– se seguía preguntando. En ese momento, advirtió que la princesa Kayla se levantaba y se retiraba.

- su alteza¿a dónde va? No debe ir sola, es peligroso – le dijo uno de su séquito – sólo voy al baño, no es necesario – replicó ella y se retiró un momento. En ese momento, Minako también se levantó y fue en la misma dirección de la princesa, aunque sin levantar sospechas.

El que sí vio esto fue Kyo, quien, curioso por saber quien era esa chica con cabello castaño se dispuso a seguirla – ah, creo que voy al baño – dijo.

- yo te acompaño – dijo Ozzie – diablos – musitó el castaño

Riko también se prestó a ir con ellos – yo también , vi que la hermosa princesa Kayla se levantó de su asiento, tal vez la pueda encontrar por ahí – sonrió – no se te va nada – suspiró Kyo.

De esa forma, con Kyo al frente, los tres salieron un momento de las gradas. El castaño se desvió de los baños de hombres cuando vio que la chica en cuestión, estaba parada, como esperando algo en el de chicas.

- no pensarás engañar a Lina ¿verdad? – dijo Riko con un puchero al ver que se dirigían rumbo a esa chica – no seas idiota – respondió el vigía. Estaban algo lejos del lugar, el cual se veía algo solitario y no alcanzaron a acercarse mucho, cuando la princesa Kayla salió y entonces fue abordada por la pelicastaño; en un segundo, la princesa estaba desmayada y estaba siendo secuestrada.

- ¿qué diablos pasa? – se preguntó Ozzie

- Parece que están secuestrando a la princesa¡tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó Riko y eso fue advertido por Minako quien de inmediato se echó a correr – no tan rápido – y al decir esto, Ozzie blandió a Mihara Masaie y mandó un ataque a distancia que alcanzó a herir en el brazo derecho a la chica, pero no la detuvo.

Los tres piratas comenzaron a seguirla y al entrar en una parte oscura del pueblo ella solicitó ayuda – atrápenlos, ayúdenme tontos – gritó y varios sujetos salieron al paso de nuestros nakamas, aunque Kyo, quien iba más rápido logró pasarlos.

- atrápala Kyo, nosotros nos encargamos de estos – indicó Riko, el vigía aceptó y continuó siguiendo a la secuestradora.

Ozzie y Riko entonces se vieron rodeados por alrededor de 20 sujetos, todos ellos con algún aro rojo en su ropa – así que Red Cloud ¿eh? – sacó el pelirrojo ambas katanas – ¿qué pretenden? – inquirió Riko, pero ellos no respondieron y se lanzaron a atacar a nuestros nakamas, aunque ellos se deshicieron rápidamente de ellos.

- que montón de debiluchos – dijo Ozzie al guardar ambas katanas – vamos a seguir a Kyo, a ver si logró alcanzar a esa chica – agregó el pelirrojo y su carpintero aceptó.

En ese momento, la Red Cloud, viéndose perseguida, dio mal una vuelta y terminó encerándose en un callejón. Kyo entonces llegó a acorralarla – es mejor que la dejes ir, ahora sé a quien obedeces – dijo él viendo el aro rojo de la blusa interior de ella.

- No puedo dejarla ir, él me mataría, prefiero que mejor lo hagas tú aquí, por que en estas condiciones no creo poder pelear – respondió la chica tomándose el hombro herido.

Y en ese momento, Kyo creyó reconocerla, aunque no podía creerlo, y en un principio pensó estar equivocado – ¿Mi... Minako? No, no puedes ser tú – señaló - ¿cómo me conoces? – la castaña se sorprendió de que el pirata supiera su nombre.

- soy yo, soy Kyo, no he cambiado tanto desde aquel entonces, no más que tú al menos – y ante esas palabras la chica abrió grandes sus ojos y reconoció al joven.

- es verdad, eres tú, sabía que eras un pirata, pero no esperaba encontrarte. No quería que me vieras después de lo que pasó – agachó ella la cabeza – pero... todos dijeron que habías muerto ¿qué pasó? – preguntó el pirata – pues es obvio que no lo hice ,sólo me quedó esto de recuerdo – señaló la chica su cicatriz en el ojo.

- Me alegra que estés viva, pero... ¡ahora eres una Red Cloud¿por qué? Si siempre fuiste una marine amante de la justicia – indicó Kyo – no me sirvió de nada ser una marine, cuando me abandonaron en aquel lugar asumiendo que yo estaba muerta, además tú no eres nadie para decir eso, por que eres un pirata – replicó Minako.

- Ya no tiene caso discutir eso – cambió Kyo el tema – sólo te voy a pedir que liberes a la princesa – dijo.

- ¿A ti que más te da? Eres un pirata – replicó Minako.

- te lo repito, libérala – pidió Kyo nuevamente.

- y yo te repito que prefiero que me mates. No puedo liberarla – era tanto el miedo que Minako le tenía a su jefe que prefería que Kyo terminara con ella en ese mismo instante. Aunque de cualquier forma tenía un plan, pues lo ideal es que terminara raptando a la princesa Kayla después de todo.

- no podría hacerlo, por eso mejor entrega a la princesa – dijo por tercera vez el pirata. Minako lo miró apretando los dientes y en ese momento se tomó su hombro dolorido – ¡aghhh! – gimió con dolor – ¡Minako! – se agachó Kyo a revisar a la chica.

- Mi hombro herido, me ha ayudado esta vez – musitó ella y sin que Kyo lo viese venir, ella le propinó una patada en la entrepierna que, obviamente dejó fuera de acción al doble filo – perdón por atacarte de esa forma, pero bien sé que eres fuerte y bueno, todos tienen puntos débiles – y después de decir esto, Minako huyó con su secuestrada.

Menos de dos minutos después Ozzie y Riko llegaron al lugar y vieron a su nakama apenas levantándose – la dejé escapar – dijo él al verlos - ¿la dejaste escapar¿era tan fuerte? – preguntó Riko – no, es sólo que soy un idiota, aunque logré quitarle algo – enseñó el castaño una eternal pose, aunque escondiendo el modo vergonzoso en que fue "vencido".

Al mismo tiempo, ya en su barco, Minako buscaba con desesperación su eternal pose – _diablos, dónde la puse, si se me perdió... ¡que tonta! _– se decía a sí misma y al rendirse decidió hacerse a la mar antes de ser descubierta – _menos mal que tenía una log pose, pero ahora tendré que ir a la siguiente isla, ahí pediré apoyo_ – pensó finalmente.

Al mismo tiempo, el trío de piratas regresaba a la arena de Rodeo platicando sobre el suceso – al menos así no se escapará, habrá que decirles a los de este reino que vayan y la persigan – suspiró Riko – no, lo haremos nosotros – indicó Kyo – bueno está bien que sea algo malo pero... ¿es nuestro asunto? – volvió a preguntar el chico-reptil – si lo es, la dejé escapar – indicó el castaño.

- ya mejor dinos que pasa, somos tus nakamas – le dijo Ozzie – ah... está bien, es una larga historia, pero es que esa chica, Minako y yo ya nos conocíamos.

FLASHBACK

_En los cuarteles generales, un niño, quien apenas hace medio año se quedó sin su padre, entrenaba duro, muy duro para vengarlo algún día. Día y noche practicaba para volverse más y más fuerte._

_En una de esas ocasiones se sintió observado, y no estaba equivocado, había una pequeña niña semiescondida en la puerta del salón - ¿quién eres? – perguntó él, de forma un poco violenta – lo siento – se disculpó ella rápidamente – no quise molestarte, ya me voy – dijo y se disponía a irse._

_- hey, no me respondiste – replicó el pequeño Kyo – ah, sí, lo siento. Me llamo Minako, y es que veo que siempre entrenas así; me da curiosidad saber por que - _

_En ese momento, Kyo tomó un descanso, y esa niña se sentó junto a él a platicar. El castaño explicó el por que de su tenacidad y perseverancia en el entrenamiento – ¿y qué hay de ti¿por qué vives aquí? – preguntó el chico._

_- Mi mamá era cocinera en esta base. El año pasado hubo un ataque pirata, y aunque fue controlado, una de las balas de cañón fue a dar a la cocina principal. Mi mamá y otras cocineras murieron y yo me quedé aquí, soy aprendiz de cocinera, aunque no soy muy buena – sonrió tímidamente_

_Luego se puso seria de nuevo - La verdad es que me gustaría castigar a los culpables, pero, soy una niña y soy muy débil. Nunca podría ser fuerte – dijo. En ese momento Kyo se levantó violentamente – ¡no seas tonta, si tú quieres, puedes ser fuerte, no tiene nada que ver con que seas niña! – le dijo él, algo enojado._

_- ¿entonces tú crees que pueda ser así de fuerte, como tú? – quiso saber Minako al tiempo que sonría – yo no soy tan fuerte, pero seguro que lo seré si sigo entrenando. Igual tú, tienes que entrenar para ser fuerte – le explicó Kyo._

_- y entonces... ¿puedo entrenar aquí contigo? – preguntó. Al pequeño Kyo no se le ocurrió negarlo y así comenzaron a entrenar juntos día con día. A veces el exceso de prácticas hacía pedazos a Minako, pero al fin y al cabo terminaba siguiendo el ritmo de su amigo. Poco a poco se hacían fuertes los dos._

_Pasó el tiempo y ambos se hicieron adolescentes, crecían haciéndose fuertes, aunque Kyo siempre prevaleció sobre Minako, la primera en ser invitada a una misión peligrosa fue la chica, quien aceptó de inmediato. Kyo se sintió contento de que la chica, en ese entonces de 14 años fuese tomada en cuenta._

_Pero no sería un viaje de placer, puesto que los marines tendrían que liberar una villa asediada por piratas. La armada logró su objetivo, pero el barco en el que Minako estaba fue totalmente destruido por bombardeos. El número de sobrevivientes fue cero… o al menos eso se creía._

_Kyo jamás volvió a ver a su única amiga hasta ese entonces, hasta ahora…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Era tu amiga, vaya – suspiró Riko

- ¿Y sabe las mismas técnicas que tú? – preguntó Ozzie – la última vez que nos vimos, sólo sabía Soru y Kamie. En ese entonces a mí sólo me faltaba aprender Shigan y Tekkai, no sé si haya aprendido más técnicas – respondió el castaño.

- entonces… ¿vamos a atraparla? – cuestionó el carpintero

- yo creo que debemos atraparla – contestó el pelicastaño…

**Más o menos largo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya verán todo lo que sucederá en esta saga, lástima que con tan sólo pensarlo no se escriba xDD**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Maravillante.- Lo del rodeo terminará en el siguiente capítulo y luego pues ya verás que es lo que sigue y ya viste de quien se trata la chica de Red Cloud**

**Shichiko.- Diablos y he tardado más en este, lo siento, es que últimamente no tengo tanto tiempo, pero ten pr seguro que no dejaré esta historia hasta acabarla, gracias por el review.**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias por los halagos, no he tenido tiempo pero a ver si empiezo esta semana con tu fic**

**Kumanosuke.- No es fácil cambiar el estilo tan pronto, pero comencé a hacerlo, de alguna forma je je. Muchas gracias por la opinión y el review.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos como termina el rodeo y luego viajaremos a la siguiente isla, donde nuestros nakamas, además de perseguir a Minako, tendrán que pasar desapercibidos como piratas, ya lo verán.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	49. Júpiter

**Hola como están? Espero que bien. Seguimos con esta saga, y aquí llega a uno de sus puntos fuertes. Esta vez no he tardado tanto, (al menos eso creo) espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, ya estamos en el 49, aunque todavía nos resta mucha historia.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Ya estando en un buen tiempo en el nuevo mundo, han llegado a isla Oregon, donde Lexy compite en un evento de Rodeo, pero los problemas llegan cuando Kayla, la princesa del reino, es secuestrada por Minako, miembro de Red Cloud y antigua amiga de Kyo…**_

Ozzie, Kyo y Riko se dirigieron de nuevo a la arena, ya que el evento no había terminado y debían contar de lo sucedido a sus nakamas. De cualquier forma debían esperar hasta que la competencia terminara, por el bien de Lexy.

Al regresar a las gradas vieron como Lexy estaba siendo ovacionada, ya que había ganado un evento más, la carrera de barriles – así que ganó otra vez, es muy buena – dijo Ozzie al llegar de nuevo a sus lugares junto a sus otros compañeros.

- Sí, se lo perdieron ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – cuestionó Anna ante lo que los tres chicos pusieron pretextos antes de contar la verdad. Entre tanto, Lexy celebraba junto a Lina, mientras su rival Nina ya ni siquiera se enfadaba, porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ante la ojiverde, la pirata prácticamente había ganado el encuentro y más que en este evento, Lexy había empatado su propio récord con 13.52 segundos.

Mientras, los guardias del reino se impacientaban ante la tardanza de su princesa, pero, como ellos ya comentaban, el rostro de la chica, contrastaba con el fuerte carácter que tomaba cuando era molestada, por lo que mejor decidieron seguir esperando hasta que el tiempo se hiciera demasiado largo, entonces sí tendrían que aguantar a su majestad.

En ese momento, el penúltimo evento era anunciado, se trataba del dominio o lucha al novillo, y ya sin que sus nakamas la cuestionaran, Rella comenzó a explicar – aquí el vaquero o vaquera tendrá que perseguir en su caballo a un novillo, y cuando esté a su alcance, tiene que bajar y derribarlo lo más rápido posible –

- si, si, ya sabemos, es una crueldad – dijo Anna con ironía dirigiéndose a Sand -

- pero si yo no dije nada – replicó el navegante – aunque sí, sí es una crueldad – agregó.

Pronto salieron los primeros competidores y tal vez hacían buenos tiempos, pero Lexy se veía muy segura de sí misma. Este era uno de los eventos que más dominaba, e incluso tenía el récord de Grand Line, además de que ya tenía la confianza de tener el campeonato en su bolsa.

Pronto tocó el turno de nuestra nakama y ella no decepcionó bajando con velocidad y clase de su fiel yegüa, tomando rápidamente al novillo por los cuernos y derribándolo en tan sólo 2.4 segundos, logrando el primer lugar.

Al regresar a las barreras, Lina notó que Lexy no estaba tan feliz y preguntó el por qué a lo que Lexy respondió que quería quebrar su propio récord – apenas lo empaté, quería hacer un poco menos – respondió sonriendo.

Para bien, sobre todo del trío de piratas que sabía lo que estaba pasando, ya sólo restaba un evento, la monta de toros, la suerte más peligrosa y arriesgada de todas – esto no me gusta – musitó Rella – los toros que montan en esta suerte pesan casi 800 kilogramos, espero que Lexy esté bien – mencionó y los demás dirigieron su vista a la arena donde el primer vaquera ya salía despedido por los aíres ante la furia del toro que hasta hace unos momentos intentaba domar.

- Mi querida Lexy ojos de esmeralda no puede enfrentarse a esos monstruos, la van a hacer pedazos – se preocupó Riko, pero desde ahí ya nada podía hacer, simplemente esperar a que fuese el turno de su nakama. Y hasta ese momento, sólo 2 vaqueros habían logrado quedarse los 8 segundos encima del animal, aunque sus puntuaciones no eran muy buenas.

Le llegó el turno a Nina, quien ya desmoralizada, aguantó tan sólo 6 segundos y cayó en el suelo amortiguada en sus posaderas las cuales frotaba al levantarse para calmar el dolor. Después de ella vinieron otros 2 competidores y luego Lexy.

-Ahora, la virtual campeona de este evento, de isla Dakota, Lexy, quien montará al toro llamado Moria - anunciaron.

Lina vio con asombro el enorme tamaño del animal – vaya, no me agrada para nada su nombre – se dijo para sí para ver luego como Lexy aferraba su mano izquierda con cuerdas al animal, para mantener arriba la derecha.

- Esa cosa es enorme¿800 kilos? Sí como no, si debe pesar como mil, espero que no le pase nada – decía Ozzie cuando Lexy estaba por salir junto con el toro hacia la arena.

Un instante después, se abrió la puerta y Lexy se mantenía encima del animal, con bastante esfuerzo pero lo estaba logrando, 5, 6, 7 y ¡8! La pirata había durado los 8 segundos, para luego soltarse y salir despedida por los aires, y al igual que su rival, caer de sentón en la arena.

Y mientras se sobaba al levantarse escuchó su puntuación – ¡98 puntos! – y ahí la ojiverde olvidó su dolor para brincar, pues había superado su propio récord, el cual era de un punto menos que en esa ocasión. Ya no habría nadie de los que restaban que si quiera se acercara a nuestra nakama, por lo que era la ganadora de ese evento y por si alguien lo dudaba, de toda la competencia.

A continuación, el trofeo de campeona fue entregado a Lexy, quien, con amplia sonrisa lo levantó en alto festejando su triunfo. Sus nakamas también estaban felices – vamos a la salida para recibirlas – invitó Tiger y los demás lo siguieron.

Pronto, Lina y Lexy salieron de la arena, y todos las felicitaron, sobre todo a la ojiverde, abrazándola fuerte, pero algo interrumpió la felicitación – tenemos que irnos de esta isla ya – dijo Kyo, y ante la sorpresa de los demás, él junto con Ozzie y Riko tuvieron que explicar a los otros lo que pasaba.

Anna hizo entonces una mueca – no es por nada, pero… ¿a nosotros en qué nos incumbe? Somos piratas, no somos la marina, si ellos son tan buenos, que se encarguen de esa princesita – indicó y Sand la apoyó puesto que se estarían metiendo nada más y nada menos que con Red Cloud.

- Yo creo que tenemos que ayudar, somos los únicos que sabemos quien lo hizo y sabemos a dónde se dirige por que sólo hay un destino después de esta isla, si el log ya está cargado podemos ir tras ellas – dijo Lina y su chico estuvo con ella – además tengo que ver que pasa con Minako – dijo él.

La arquera entonces se rindió – ay, ya pues tortolitos, ustedes ganan, vamos tras ella – aceptó y se dirigieron rápidamente al barco para seguir el log, que en efecto ya estaba cargado.

Mientras tanto, Minako y su captura llegaban a la siguiente isla, pero serían revisadas de inmediato, puesto que esta no sería una isla cualquiera. Los guardias al ver a las dos chicas en un pequeño velero, rápidamente fueron a observar lo que pasaba, mientras Minako se cubría su blusa interior.

Al cuestionarle, Minako inventó algo rápido – jeje, somos hermanas, sólo que ella se durmió en el camino, mi padre vendrá a recogernos a esta isla – mintió. Luego de eso, uno de los guardias las llevó al centro de visitantes, aunque claro que las tendrían bien vigiladas.

Al dejarlas en una habitación, el guardia se quedó en ella misma – aquí estaré hasta que su padre venga por ustedes – les dijo él. Y pasaría mucho tiempo, ya que obviamente, no había ningún padre, hasta que Minako actuó – creo que ya tardó mucho, voy a llamarlo – dijo y sacó un den den mushi, en eso el guardia se distrajo un poco y la Red Cloud propinó una terrible patada al cuello de éste, haciendo que se desmayara al instante.

- Si iban a desconfiar de mí, hubieran enviado más guardias – se dijo a sí misma y entonces activo el aparato. Lejos de ahí, alguien recibió la llamada – ¿Minako, ya completaste la misión? Estás tardando mucho en llegar – le dijo el jefe de Red Cloud.

- Hubo, problemas – decía ella con algo de temor – los piratas del doble filo me quitaron el eternal pose, ellos estaban en esa isla y ahora no sé como llegar a Dante estoy en _GLU Island_ – explicó.

- ¡No sabes hacer nada bien! – la regañó – sólo quédate ahí y no lo arruines, mientras tengas a la princesa aún el plan está en marcha – le colgó violentamente. Su subordinado Aidan, vio que su jefe se disponía a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó

- Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, voy a GLU Island – anunció y aunque Aidan pidió acompañarlo, él simplemente se negó y partió ya que su destino no estaba tan lejano realmente, por que no estaba precisamente en Dante, sino que iban en camino hacia allí, y curiosamente, estaban bastante cerca de GLU.

Entre tanto el Sea Wings iba a toda velocidad a perseguir a Minako – por cierto… ¿cuál es la siguiente isla, cómo se llama? – preguntó Tiger.

- me dijeron que era GLU Island – respondió Rella, y Lina se exaltó rápidamente alegando que en esa tendrían que pasar desapercibidos y ante la pregunta del por qué, ella respondió – GLU es Grand Line University, ahí estudian los que serán grandes científicos y doctores al servicio del gobierno, no será fácil que unos piratas lleguen así como así – dijo.

- Entonces tendremos que escondernos de alguna forma – replicó Sand y en ese momento, Lina tuvo una idea. Luego de unos minutos, todos los chicos del barco habían sido enviados a la despensa, quedando sólo las mujeres en cubierta – no sospecharán igual de unas chicas, que de toda una tripulación – sonrió Lina.

Pronto, el barco llegó a GLU y estuvo cerca de ser bombardeado por los guardias, hasta que advirtieron que sólo eran mujeres y decidieron esperar. Cuando el Sea Wings atracó rápidamente vinieron los cuestionamientos, sobre todo por el jolly roger, y es que siendo unos piratas honorables, los doble filo no lo iban a retirar.

- unos piratas nos perseguían en la anterior isla, pero robamos su barco y escapamos hasta aquí – actuaba Lina, aunque los guardias no estaban muy convencidos pero de eso se encargaría Rella.

La pelimorado bajó del barco contoneando sensualmente sus curvilíneas caderas y mostrando un poco de más sus caderas – bueno señor¿no creerá que unas inocentes señoritas como nosotros son una amenaza, o sí? – le dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por la barbilla del hombre y le cerraba el ojo a los demás.

- esa Rella… - musitaba Anna, pero el plan parecía estar funcionando por lo que las chicas debían estar contentas.

- supongo que no estará mal si las dejamos en el lugar mientras toman un barco hacia otro destino – aceptó uno de los guardias ya dominado por la coquetería de la ojiazul y los otros aceptaron.

Pusieron de condición sólo, que revisarían el barco, y nuestras nakamas aceptaron deseando que los chicos se escondieran realmente bien. Luego de eso comenzaron a internarse en la isla y no tardaron mucho para ver un enorme edificio con detalles al estilo colonial.

- esa debe ser la rectoría de la universidad – señaló Lina mientras seguían caminando y entre más lo hacían, más edificios enormes aparecían a su vista, uno tras otro, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta el centro del campus, donde muchos jóvenes y adultos iban con prisa de un lado al otro.

- No olviden nuestra misión, tenemos que encontrar a esa chica y a la princesa – indicó Anna – ay, ya se me había olvidado – sonrió Lexy quien estaba anonadada por la universidad.

Nuestras nakamas se vieron sorprendidas por un hombre entonces – oigan¿son nuevas? No las había visto por aquí, no parecen ser alumnas – les dijo con bastante curiosidad. Las piratas no se supieron explicar, ya que mientras una decía un pretexto, otra decía lo contrario hasta que al hombre se le ocurrió algo.

- pero si son muy bonitas, ya sé, deben ser las chicas nuevas del _Receso_yo las llevaré hasta ahí – se ofreció – a menos de que no estén buscando ese lugar – agregó.

- ah no, sí, eso es lo que justo iba a decir, sólo que se nos olvidó el nombre, que tontas somos – decía Lina riendo y entonces aceptaron ir al Receso, sin saber que era exactamente.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás un edificio más chico que los otros, el hombre les indicó que entraran por la puerta trasera y luego se retiró. Ellas hicieron lo propio y una mujer bastante gorda las recibió – vaya, no pensé que llegaran tan pronto, yo las esperaba hasta dentro de tres días, y sólo solicité tres, pero que más da ju ju ju, soy Carola, la dueña del lugar. Se hace tarde, así que será mejor que vayan al camerino a empezar a elegir su ropa – les indicó el lugar.

Así, nuestras 4 nakamas entraron al camerino y abrieron un enorme closet de ahí, luego Lina comenzó a sacar lo que había allí, que era nada más y nada menos que ropa interior pequeñísima de todos colores - ¿qué es esto? – se preguntó la doctora. Ante eso, Anna fue y abrió una puerta del camerino distinta a la que habían usado para entrar y al ver hacia fuera, vio que era…

- ¡¡Un burdel, nos trajiste a un burdel, tonta¡¡Tenías que aceptar que el tipo ese nos trajera aquí sin saber que era!! – estrujaba la rubia a la princesa pirata – gomen nasai – apenas podía decir Lina.

- ¿Qué es un burdel? – preguntó Lexy con inocencia

- bueno, pues es un lugar donde… las mujeres, eh… - Anna trataba de explicar, mientras Rella agachaba la mirada y se abrazaba a sí misma – no me gusta este lugar – decía casi con miedo la ojiazul – es mejor que no lo sepas – le dijo Anna a Lexy.

- tranquila, saldremos de aquí – la abrazó Lina. La morena había dicho eso, pero no sería fácil, no podrían ir al campus, no sabían si ahí las estaban vigilando, además si escapaban seguro serían buscadas en la isla, y parecía que cuatro chicas lindas no eran bastante común en ese lugar por lo que no seria difícil encontrarlas.

Lina entonces se dispuso a hablar con Carola – bueno… es temprano, y tal vez no nos necesite sino hasta la noche, así que ¿hay un lugar donde podamos descansar, sin que los de la universidad nos vea, usted sabe, queremos ser sorpresa para los chicos de por aquí – decía con una aceptable actuación.

Carola entonces les indicó que en centro de visitantes sería una buena opción para ellas, les señaló el camino y ellas se fueron rápidamente – ya ven, no fue tan difícil – decía Lina

- no digas nada, sólo te pusiste a mano, ya no nos debes una – respondió Anna.

Justo en ese momento, la princesa Kayla despertaba viéndose en un ambiente mucho muy extraño, además Minako le acababa de atar las manos por si cualquier cosa. La Red Cloud se dio cuenta de que la princesa había despertado y rápidamente le tapó la boca – no grites, por que verás – amenazó la castaña.

Pero lejos de estar asustada, Kayla veía con un poco de rabia a Minako - ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? No tengo nada que te interese – replicó ella. La Red Cloud se sorprendió entonces de la altanería de su majestad.

- no me hables en ese tono, además yo sólo cumplo órdenes, mi jefe es el que quiere algo de ti, bueno, aunque no tanto de ti, sino de tu reino – explicó Minako.

- vaya, así que te controlan, ya me parecías medio rarita para que actuaras sola, de seguro para tu jefe no eres más que un instrumento – casi se burló Kayla.

- cállate, soy parte importante de la organización, que cometa algunos errores, bueno, no importa, voy a tener un puesto muy importante en el futuro que se avecina y no te burles, que tu papito pronto va a sufrir – respondió con rabia Minako.

Kayla entonces comprendió el motivo de su secuestro, y apretó los dientes enojándose consigo misma por dejarse raptar –_no, mi padre es débil, él… él seguro aceptará cualquier condición, por monstruosa que sea, tengo que escapar_ – pensaba la albina.

- Júpiter… ¿verdad? – preguntó Kayla casi con furia.

- Algo así, estás bien informada – asintió la Red Cloud.

- yo jamás diría nada, no sería tan tonta – replicó la princesa.

- Pero tu padre seguro que sí, no querrá que le pase nada a su niña ¿o sí? – rió Minako y Kayla agachó la cabeza ya que lo que decía su captora era totalmente cierto.

Las doble filo llegaron entonces al centro de visitantes, sin saber que lo que buscaban se encontraba justo ahí. Al entrar vieron algunos den den mushi que comunicaban varias partes del mundo y varias puertas, que estaban identificadas como dormitorios – vamos a ver que hay – dijo Lexy que con imprudencia ý curiosidad simplemente abrió puerta tras puerta, hasta que en una vio tanto a Minako como a Kayla – perdón – la cerró de inmediato.

- ¿Quién estaba ahí? – preguntó Anna

- Dos chicas – respondió Lexy.

Al cuestionarle, Lexy dio la descripción de Minako y Kayla, y ésta última fue reconocida por Anna y Rella como la princesa de Oregon – ¡son ellas! – y las cuatro se apresuraron a abrir la puerta. Lina se postró ante el marco pero Minako quien ya estaba preparada, lanzó una fuerte patada en contra de la pelinegro, aunque ésta última logró cubrirse con sus manos y sólo fue lanzada hacia la pared, acto seguido, Minako, cargando a Kayla destrozó el muro del otro lado y escapó. Las piratas entonces se apresuraron a seguirla

- Pesas mucho, sobre todo con este vestido ridículo – decía Minako.

- soy una princesa, tengo que llevar este vestido, ya suéltame – replicaba la albina.

Y en ese mismo instante, varias sirenas comenzaron a sonar en toda la isla – alerta roja, hay un intruso, destruyó el muelle oeste, repito, hay un intruso y destruyó el muelle Oeste, es peligroso –anunciaban por altavoces. Minako pudo ver a lo lejos, en la misma dirección que llevaba como alguien conocido por ella estaba caminando.

Las alarmas distrajeron a los guardias del muelle Este, lo que permitió a los doble filo salir del Sea Wings y por instinto siguieron a los guardias, algo extraño debía pasar en esa dirección – espero que las chicas, estén bien, lo más probable es que ya se hayan encontrado con Minako – indicaba Kyo.

- esto me huele demasiado mal, no sé por que – decía Alí

- Estoy de acuerdo, y para que tú lo digas quiere decir que no es broma – señaló Sand.

Minako entonces llegaba a donde ese misterioso hombre se encontraba – ¡jefe, está aquí! – señaló la castaña lo evidente. Lina y las otras se detuvieron al ver a ese sujeto, Anna lo miró bien y le pareció sumamente extraño - ¿no creen que se parece a…? –

Y en ese instante los doble filo se completaban pues los hombres de la tripulación llegaban al lugar. Ozzie vio al jefe Red Cloud y no podía creerlo, pensaba que sus ojos lo estaban engañando.

Al ver al capitán doble filo, el jefe Red Cloud sonrió ampliamente – hermano… sabía que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos, te has estado haciendo famoso, muy famoso últimamente – dijo.

- Slash, hermano¿por qué? – musitó Ozzie mientras los demás lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos…

**Nueva revelación, ahora sabemos la identidad del jefe de Red Cloud, que es alguien demasiado cercano a nuestro protagonista. Ya verán todo lo que resulta de esto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Shichiko.- Sí, lo sé, he demorado mucho en el anterior, pero este ha estado un poco más rápido Y bueno, no te confundas, Kyo es fuerte, pero, por más que lo sea, todos tenemos un punto débil (sobre todo los hombres, ouch) lo del Tekkai, pues es que no se lo esperaba, además no sé si el Tekkai protege esa parte xDD**

**Kakushi Miko.- Gracias por el review, que bien que te fijaste en el puchero de Lina, por que fue justo lo que me imaginé. Y sobre desapercibidas, pues no se iban a tener que disfrazar, sino peor aún, pero afortunadamente para ellas (desafortunadamente para los asiduos a ese lugar xDD) lograron zafarse. **

**Gabe Logan.- Je je, si estuvo algo corto, este es más largo, espero que lo disfrutes**

**Maravillante.- No claro que no los dejaré así como así, ya vez que actualicé más pronto esta vez. Minako todavía tiene mucha cuerda que dar, ya lo verás. Nos vemos.**

**LoveLoki.- Hi neechan!! Tiempo sin verte, he querido hacerte el resumen, pero no te he visto por msn, así que tú dices si te lo mando por correo o algo así. Y muchas gracias!**

**ázy kiro (jou boken) y haya.- Muchas gracias por invertir tanto tiempo en leer mi fic, lo aprecio mucho y me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado hasta ahora, espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Nos vemos.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasa con esta situación entre Slash y Ozzie. Además veremos a un personaje mugiwara que ya hemos visto en esta historia, pero esta vez aparecerá más y otro personaje nuevo muy especial. Por si fuera poco será el capítulo 50 de este fic!! Ya estoy ansioso por escribirlo, pero, tiempo al tiempo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	50. L

**Media centena de capítulos… realmente me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí, y lo que le falta. Sin falsa modestia, pero realmente he puesto empeño y dedicación a esta historia y cada capítulo doy mi máximo esfuerzo. Algunos capítulos tienen poco reviews, otros tienen muchos, pero sí al menos una persona lee la historia y le gusta, con eso basta ¡¡muchas gracias a todos!!**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Después de llegar a GLU las chicas encuentran a Minako y cuando ésta huye, el jefe Red Cloud aparece inesperadamente. Ozzie y los otros entran en acción y el pelirrojo capitán se sorprende al ver que su enemigo es su propio hermano Slash…**_

- ¡Slash, hermano¿Por qué? – preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo capitán de los doble filo al ver a esa persona que jamás pensó volver a ver.

En ese momento, Ozzie recordó toda su niñez en un instante, sobre todo aquel momento en donde Slash acabó con su propio hermano Eddie. Ozzie remembró esos ojos llenos de angustia y desesperación de su hermano mayor cuando acababa de cometer su imprudencia y también sus ojos de dolor cuando fue echado de casa por su padre. Pero al verlos ahora, los ojos de Slash no eran iguales que los de ese momento, eran de ira y tal vez de maldad.

Fue por ello que el pirata no se engañó y se dio cuenta de inmediato que su hermano no era el mismo de antes. Era notable su cambio, y la evidencia total de ello era el gran aro rojo tatuado en el pecho de éste.

El jefe Red Cloud sonrió y se acercó un poco a los doble filo – te has hecho famoso en poco tiempo hermano, y debo decir que algunas veces me has entorpecido, pero me divierte ver como sigues avanzando. Alguien como tú me sería bastante útil, pero al verte con tu grupo de piratas, me da la impresión de que no aceptarías – le dijo.

- Claro que no – respondió Ozzie apretando los dientes y desenvainando sus espadas.

- ¡Iahahaha¿quieres pelear tan pronto? – rió el Red Cloud, mientras el pirata sostenía furioso sus armas. Anna se disponía a detenerlo, pero Kyo intervino. Esa era una pelea entre ellos dos, y los demás tendrían que concentrarse en la princesa Kayla quien todavía estaba cautiva por Minako.

- Mientras Ozzie mantiene a ese sujeto ocupado, yo iré por Minako y ustedes se encargan de la princesa – casi ordenó Kyo.

- Nadie te nombró jefe, yo creo que deberías ayudar a Ozzie, ese sujeto se ve fuerte – le dijo Anna, mientras el replicaba lo contrario – confía en él, y yo iré por Minako, así es como haremos las cosas, no entiendes, esta pelea es más que salvar a la princesa – repitió el vigía, esto sucedía mientras Ozzie tenía ojos sólo para su hermano.

E inmediatamente después de eso, el castaño recibió una bofetada en su rostro – soy la primera a bordo, y yo decido que hacer en esta ocasión, no tú, así que ayúdalo, y nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás ¿te quedó claro? – ordenó finalmente con ojos seguros y enfadados. El vigía estuvo a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero sintió la mirada conciliadora de Lina y se abstuvo.

Ozzie entonces se puso cara a cara con su hermano – no entiendo por que has hecho tanto daño con ese grupo tuyo, ni quiero que me expliques por que sé que ni voy a comprender, por eso mejor te detengo aquí y ahora – y el pelirrojo atacó con velocidad usando sus dos katanas, pero su hermano se defendió con facilidad.

Al ver a Mihara Masaie, Slash sonrió - ¿esa es, verdad? – señaló el arma con la que había asesinado a Eddie y ahí el capitán pirata atacó con más furia aún, viendo que el corazón de su hermano no tenía ya ni siquiera una pizca de aquellos ojos de angustia y desesperación, el Slash que conoció cuando niño como su hermano mayor, ya no existía.

Kyo entonces se apresuró a atacar a Slash pero de pronto, algo le cerró el paso, una enorme águila bajó de los cielos a atacarlo. Después de que el castaño se defendiera, el ave bajó a tierra y su cuerpo cambió de pronto al de un humano, otro Red Cloud. Se trataba de Aidan.

Slash, al ver a su subordinado se enfadó un poco, pues había desobedecido sus órdenes, pero de inmediato Aidan replicó – ellos no son tan débiles, el plan no se puede venir abajo sólo por tu orgullo – le dijo y el pelirrojo tuvo que calmarse, y comenzó a dar órdenes a Minako.

- huye de aquí, el barco está por el puerto en que llegué, lo más importante es que capturemos a esta princesita, y no vas a poder contra todos los demás – le dijo y Minako asintió y acto seguido salió en dirección contraria a los doble filo.

Anna, al ver que Ozzie se había quedado sólo frente a Slash debió tomar otra decisión – Riko, ayuda a Ozzie, rápido, no preguntes y hazlo – ordenó – como digas querida rubia – respondió el peliverde y se apresuró a ir en ayuda de su capitán.

Mientras tanto, la arquera preparó una de sus flechas y disparó en dirección de Minako clavando su pantalón a la tierra

- ¿por qué no le diste a ella? – le preguntó Lexy.

- Si le hubiera dado, ella seguiría escapando, pero así la detengo por al menos un momento y podremos alcanzarla – respondió la rubia – ahora sí te tenemos – sonrió confiada.

Al verse casi alcanzada, la Red Cloud se deshizo por un momento de su rehén y un segundo después, Anna, quien era la doble filo más adelantada en alcanzarla recibió un fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndola caer casi sin sentido – _Soru_– pensó Lina la ver la escena.

La princesa pirata se volvió entonces la voz de mando – no será fácil, Alí, ayúdame, los demás vayan por la princesa – ordenó la pelinegro, mientras Rella se quedaba con la dolorida Anna.

En ese justo instante, una persona más les cerró el paso a Lina y a Alí. Un Red Cloud más, un sujeto bastante sonriente, con sus ojos cerrados y cabello negro.

Saris.- Uno de los hombres de confianza de Aidan, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no lleva ningún aro rojo en sus ropas o piel, puesto que sus ojos ya son rojos de por sí. Usa un extraño báculo que parece de madera, pero en realidad es acero puro.

El cocinero pirata se puso frente al enemigo entonces – ve Lina, tú te encargas de la princesa, yo entretengo a este – dijo Alí y la pelinegro aceptó, pasando de largo rumbo a donde se encontraba Minako, y aunque Saris trató de detenerla, la lanza de Alí mantuvo las cosas en su curso.

Mientras tanto, Ozzie no podía siquiera estar cerca de rozar a su hermano, pero alguien más iría en su ayuda - ¡Wani Rolling! – una bola verde atacó en dirección de Slash, pero éste la repelió con su espada.

- Tu hermano es bastante bueno – dijo Riko aún en su forma híbrida.

- No intervengas, esta pelea es entre él y yo – replicó Ozzie.

- Lo siento, pero una linda rubia me lo pidió, y yo no puedo negarme – insistió el chico reptil.

Kyo por su parte trataba de defenderse de los ataques aéreos de Aidan, quien era tan veloz que al castaño le resultaba difícil tomar la ofensiva.

Al mismo tiempo que Lina, Sand y Lexy se apresuraban a alcanzar a Minako, varios soldados de menor rango de la organización llegaban rumbo a esa dirección. La pelicastaño Red Cloud, entregó entonces a Kayla a esos soldados, para quitarse de preocupaciones – llévensela rápido de aquí, yo me encargo de esos piratas – les ordenó.

Minako entonces identificó rápidamente a la más fuerte de entre los tres que la seguían y utilizó su Soru para evitarla y atacar a los dos restantes, así que pronto Sand y Lexy, habían sido lanzados lejos de ahí de una patada.

- Sólo faltas tú, Monkey D. Lina – puso la castaña su guardia frente a la princesa pirata, mientras ella preparaba sus Sai.

Lexy estaba por levantarse e ir en ayuda de su amiga, pero Sand la detuvo – no haríamos más que estorbarle, deja que Lina se encargue, ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte y es rival para esa Red Cloud – indicó el navegante.

- Aunque seas la hija del rey de los piratas, no vas a poder contra mí – advirtió Minako.

- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo te venceré por mí misma – aseguró la princesa pirata y atacó con fiereza, y la castaña lo evadió usando su Soru. Pero tal fue la sorpresa de la Red Cloud cuando vio que su rival podía seguir a la perfección sus movimientos.

Ante la reacción de la pelicastaña Lina sonrió con confianza – las técnicas del Rokushiki no son demasiado nuevas, no será tan sencillo vencerme con eso, además... ¿me pregunto cuántas técnicas dominas, acaso las seis? – le inquirió.

- No necesito Shigan para derrotarte – respondió furiosa Minako y atacó con una lluvia de Rankyakus, que Lina apenas pudo entre evitar y desviar con sus Sai.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Kayla trataba de zafarse de sus nuevo captores, aunque sin éxito – cobardes, suéltenme, y verán como les va – amenazó la albina, mientras ellos sólo se reían, pero de pronto, uno a uno fueron cayendo, como si fueran picoteados por algo, y en parte era verdad.

El último en ser herido fue el que tenía tomada a la princesa, mientras ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Un momento después, el responsable de tal acto llegaba a liberar a la ojiazul, se trataba de Tiger quien se había separado de la acción para concentrarse en poner a salvo a Kayla.

- Espero que no estés herida – le dijo él mientras liberaba sus manos.

- No soy tan delicada – replicó – pero gracias – le sonrió al final.

Al mismo tiempo, Riko le propuso a Ozzie que él distraería un poco a Slash, mientras el capitán podría encontrar un hueco en su defensa, a lo que el doble filo aceptó. El carpintero entonces se apresuró a atacar con toda su fuerza al hermano de su capitán, pero éste parecía estar jugando con él – no me gusta la carne de lagartija, gracias – dijo y finalmente se puso serio y despachó sin problemas, y con un corte en el abdomen al chico lagarto – Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo – sonrió el jefe Red Cloud.

Slash entonces comenzó a utilizar su técnica propia – ¡Flash sword! – y Ozzie sufrió diversos cortes sin siquiera poder defenderse, aprovechando al confusión, Slash siguió atacando el cuerpo del doble filo, luego, el Red Cloud, ante la falta de defensa de su hermano por el dolor, le hizo un corte en el pecho, aunque no mortal, ya que el pirata pudo evitar esto último. Aún así no fue lo suficiente para evitar caer al suelo.

- No pensé que fueras tan debilucho, no me queda otra opción más que matarte aquí mismo, de cualquier forma más adelante sufrirás la misma suerte – le dijo y levantó su katana dispuesto a darle el golpe final mientras Ozzie estaba de espaldas.

Pero Slash se detuvo un momento al ver que su hermano estaba volteando su cuerpo, no estaba levantándose, sino poniéndose de frente a su rival - ¿qué diablos haces? Si tienes energía para moverte, deberías tratar de huir al menos – le dijo sorprendido el Red Cloud.

Ozzie entonces sonrió un poco – como espadachín, no puedo dejar que me hagan un herida en la espalda, tengo mi orgullo – respondió.

- Idiota – musitó Slash antes de hacerle un profundo corte en el pecho – si hubieras huido te hubiese dejado con vida, tal vez... pero ahora... no lo haré -

En ese instante, mientras Rella incorporaba a Anna, avisaba sobre la llegada de la marina, obviamente los guardias de la isla la habían llamado ante la invasión tanto pirata como Red Cloud.

- ¡Vámonos Slash! – le gritó Aidan, mientras seguía forcejeando con Kyo.

El jefe Red Cloud miró un momento a su hermano y se fue – ni siquiera vale la pena darte un golpe final, debilucho – le musitó y se fue.

Kyo intentó detener a su rival, pero fue en vano pues éste salió volando – dejémoslo como un empate, de cualquier forma no será igual la próxima vez, si es que la hay – le dijo a lo lejos, y la misma escena se repetía entre Saris y Alí.

Minako, al ver que sus compañeros se retiraban los imitó - ¡No huyas cobarde! – le dijo Lina.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí¡ayyy! – lo último fue por haber tropezado, mientras la princesa pirata la veía con extrañez - _¿Qué le pasa?_ – pensó la pelinegro.

- Estos tacones... – se quejó la pelicastaño al levantarse.

- No seas mentirosa, ni traes tacones – le señaló Lina.

- Ah... yo... ¡adiós! – se esfumó rápido la Red Cloud.

Rápido, todos los villanos subieron al par de barcos que habían venido y se dirigían rumbo a su base para la próxima fase del plan – no te pedí que me ayudaras, ni que trajeras a tanta gente – reclamó Slash a Aidan, mientras éste le hacía poco caso, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no calmaría a su obstinado líder.

- Diablos el barco se aleja – decía Lina la ver que el navío cada vez se veía más lejano. Luego escuchó un grito llamándola, se trataba de Anna, quien ya había encontrado a Ozzie en pésimo estado físico, con una enorme herida en el pecho. Desde luego la princesa pirata se apresuró a ver a su capitán.

Mientras tanto, Slash se dio cuenta de algo – Minako¿dónde está la princesa? – preguntó. La chica entonces volteó a todos lados sin encontrarla – eh... yo la dejé con uno de los soldados – respondió nerviosamente.

Pero como ya vimos, esos soldados fueron derrotados por Tiger, por lo que ya pocos quedaban ahí - ¡eres una inútil, era tu responsabilidad! – le gritó Slash y acto seguido la arrojó por la borda - ¡regresarás a Dante nadando! – le dijo, aunque Aidan le envió una cuerda y la pelicastaño se salvó.

Kayla entonces estaba en compañía de los doble filo, mientras ellos huían hacia su barco, afortunadamente los marines enviados no eran demasiado fuertes, y entre Kyo, Riko y Alí se deshicieron rápido de ellos.

Acto seguido partieron y lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Ozzie al camarote de Lina para que le cerrara la enorme herida que tenía en el pecho, tan apurados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que la princesa albina estaba con ellos.

- ¡Princesa¿qué haces aquí? – le inquirió Sand.

- ¿Ustedes van a ir tras Red Cloud verdad? Yo también quiero ir tras ellos, voy con ustedes – casi exigió Kayla, y aunque varios de los piratas, titubeantemente, trataban de detenerla, ella ya estaba en el barco y no era prudente regresar.

Más de media hora después, Lina salía de su camarote, con un rostro cansado, pero aparentemente no triste – todo salió bien – dijo antes de que alguien le preguntara.

Después de la buena noticia, comenzaron las preguntas para Kayla - ¿Qué te hace ir por ellos? no tienes por que hacerlo, al menos yo voy por que tengo que detener a Minako, y no creo que Ozzie se quede tan tranquilo después de ver a su hermano – dijo Kyo.

- Es algo sencillo – comenzó la albina – ellos no me buscaban a mí, buscaban algo más. Aunque no lo parezca, Oregon es una de las islas más antiguas de Grand Line. De todos los reinos que hay en este océano, Oregon es el único que tiene una traducción de su poneglyph – reveló.

- Vaya, entonces mis padres estuvieron por aquí, por que Robin-san leyó todos los poneglyphs – exclamó Lina emocionada.

- Así es, una pirata, que era parte de la tripulación del rey de los piratas, leyó este poneglyph hace unos años, y sólo ella sabe lo que dice, sólo ella y el rey de este reino. La traducción, echa ya hace cientos de años ha pasado de generación en generación por los gobernantes de la isla, sin que fuese revelada a alguien, ni siquiera a miembros cercanos de la familia real. Al parecer ese Red Cloud lo sabe de alguna forma y secuestrándome, era la forma de que mi padre le diera la traducción. Él, mi padre, no está realmente hecho para ser rey, es un hombre débil, y además cariñoso, no dejaría que nada me pase, por lo tanto el plan de ese Red Cloud hubiera funcionado, de no ser por ustedes claro, muchas gracias – decía Kayla mientras miraba de reojo a Tiger su final salvador.

- ¿Pero qué está escrito en esa traducción para que Slash lo quisiera saber con tanto afán? – preguntó Sand.

- Lo que ese poneglpyh dice es la ubicación de un arma ancestral, _Jupiter,_al no haber ya quien traduzca los poneglyphs, la única forma de saber la ubicación de las armas ancestrales es mediante esta traducción. Lo mejor sería quemarla, pero la tradición de la isla dice que dicha traducción fue hecha con algún motivo, y por lo tanto debe preservarse – explicó la peliblanco.

Agregó además – si no detenemos a esos malditos, seguirán tratando de conseguir la traducción sin descanso, lo mejor es acabar con esto ahora – dijo apretando los dientes.

- Estoy de acuerdo – se escuchó una voz desde las puertas de los camarotes, era Ozzie quien con dificultad salía a cubierta.

- No te esfuerces, tu herida es profunda – se acercó Anna a sostenerlo.

- Estoy bien – sonrió él – solamente quería decirles que ella tiene razón, tenemos que ir tras ellos. Esa técnica de mi hermano me confundió, me tomó por sorpresa, pero no dejaré que pase de nuevo, ya no pensaré en él como mi hermano, sino como un rival, un oponente, yo me encargaré de él – aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Yo te protejo, por que tu isla me gustó mucho – ofreció Lexy a Kayla efusivamente.

- No es necesario – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que desgarraba su amplio vestido y de él sacaba una espada – sé manejar esto – indicó ante la sorpresa de todos - ¡yahoo, entonces vamos a la base, ya que tenemos el eternal pose¿verdad?! – gritó Ozzie, mientras Sand ya tenía en sus manos el artefacto.

Pero Dante no estaría cerca, y pasarían dos días antes de que los doble filo llegaran a una isla, que no sería la buscada, simplemente la toparon de casualidad.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a quitar estos puntos Lina? – se quejaba Ozzie – viendo tu fortaleza, tal vez mañana, aunque te aseguro que te quedará cicatriz, y la verdad que tu hombro sigue sin estar bien desde hace ya tiempo, lo mejor sería operártelo – respondió ella, pero el pelirrojo no quería pensar en eso de la operación, mejor seguía soportando el dolor de su hombro derecho.

- Por las prisas no compramos alimentos en Oregon, es bueno habernos topado con esta isla – indicó Alí, ya que ya estaba por bajar para comprar provisiones, cuando un anciano se acercó al barco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hacía mucho que no veíamos a alguien por aquí, es bueno tener visitantes – dijo con felicidad.

- ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó Sand.

- Verás jovencito, esta isla es muy pequeña, y está rodeada por islas bastante grandes, con campos magnéticos más fuertes, los cuales atraen a los log pose, dejando a esta isla sin visitantes – explicó.

En ese momento, un joven se acercó a toda velocidad al barco - ¡es mi oportunidad, mi oportunidad de salir de aquí! – dijo - ¡Seta, no! – decía el anciano.

El chico, no tan alto, de cabello negro y de aspecto adolescente, desenvainó una katana y se puso en guardia – entreguen el barco, me iré de aquí. Si no, se las verán con mi espada – amenazó.

- Niño inútil, ve con tu mamá – le hizo Kyo un movimiento despectivo con la mano que hizo enfurecer al chico.

- ¡Ya verás! – se abalanzó contra él, y Ozzie, al ver que tenía una katana se dispuso a pelear contra el chico – veamos que tan bueno eres – sonrió el pelirrojo, pero se decepcionó al instante cuando al primer choque de espadas el pelinegro salió despedido ante la fuerza del pirata.

Seta entonces pudo guardar el equilibrio y alcanzó a sostenerse de algo para no terminar cayendo, claro que no se fijo en que se sostuvo - ¡pervertido! – gritó Lexy ya que el joven tenía una de sus manos en los pechos de esta. Rápidamente, la ojiverde lo hizo volar fuera del barco de una patada.

- No era... mi... intención – se levantó dolorido – pero de todas formas tienen que darme ese barco, tengo que salir de a... ayyy, mi oreja – se quejó de repente, y es que una mano que salía, o más bien brotaba de su mismo ser le estaba jalando esa parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme de dar dolores de cabeza niño? – se escuchó llegando al puerto una calmada voz – ¡ya déjame mamá! - seguía quejándose él.

- Perdónenlo, es muy imprudente – apareció la figura de una mujer madura, aunque bastante bella de ojos azules, cabello negro con algunas canas y una vieja conocida de Lina.

- ¡Robin-san! – fue la princesa pirata a abrazarla con felicidad, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no la veía.

Después del abrazo, Robin soltó a Seta de la oreja – ve a casa Seta – le ordenó.

- Pero mama... -

- A casa, ya – le ordenó de nuevo, y bien sabía Seta que no era recomendable hacer enojar a su madre, así que la obedeció.

Lina vio con extrañez a ese chico que llamaba a Robin mamá. Nami jamás le había comentado que Robin tuviese un hijo, y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Sí, es mi hijo, aunque seguro que estás más preocupada de quien es el padre – sonrió la arqueóloga, a lo que la princesa pirata asintió, pero antes que eso la invitó al barco.

Rápidamente Alí hizo la comida ante la invitada de honor. A alguien más le pareció que nada era suficiente para la mugiwara – la belleza madura es la mejor, cada una de esas canas es sinónimo de tu gracia – casi recitaba Riko con corazones en los ojos mientras la arqueóloga sólo sonreía. Nami le había enviado algunas cartas recientemente contándole de lo parecido que los doble filo eran a los mugiwara, al menos en ciertas cosas, y era cierto, cosa que le agradaba.

- Creo que sabes de quien es – se refirió Robin a Seta.

- Tengo la sospecha, pero si es así¿por qué no está él contigo? – inquirió Lina.

- Zoro no lo sabe, jamás le dije que estaba embarazada. Fue en esta misma isla, él y yo dormimos juntos algunos días, pero de pronto él se fue. Al principio no supe por que, pero después me di cuenta que se fue rumbo a una isla cercana a Arabasta. Sintió el llamado de nuestro capitán y de nuestra navegante, no puedo explicarlo, es sólo que sintió que estaban en peligro, siempre ha tenido una especie de sexto sentido. Cuando él regresó, tuvimos una buena noche, pero no sé por que después tuvimos una pelea, creo que el arresto de Luffy nos afectó, y cometimos el error de jamás volvernos a ver. Hace poco lo vi, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo, y no fui capaz de decirle, después de tanto tiempo, que tiene un hijo – relató la ojiazul.

- ¿Pero él, Seta... no lo sabe? – inquirió Lina

- No lo sé, al menos yo nunca se lo he dicho y no ha tenido contacto con ningún mugiwara, creo que es mejor así – suspiró Robin

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la misma arqueóloga usó su voz – Vengan a mi casa, seguro Seta ya se calmó – invitó y ellos fueron.

Así, los doble filo tomaron un buen café en casa de la mugiwara, aunque a media reunión Seta se fue sin decir nada – este niño, es muy rebelde – dijo Robin.

- Se parece a alguien... – sonrió Lina – iré con él – indicó y acto seguido salió.

La princesa pirata alcanzó al chico y se puso a caminar a su lado, aunque el pelinegro tardó un rato para hacerle caso a la ojimiel - ¡bueno ya¿qué quieres? –

- Sólo quería conocerte, tu madre y la mía, ambas son mugiwara. Tenemos algo en común – le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Pero no tenemos en común que tú padre fue capaz de dar la vida por tú y tu mamá, en cambio mi "padre" nos abandonó – dijo Seta apretando los dientes. Entonces Lina trató de cambiar de tema - ¿y tienes algún sueño? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Sí, tengo que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, sólo así podré ganarle a ese hombre, por hacer sufrir a mi madre – musitó el chico y entonces Lina se dio cuenta de que Seta sabía la verdad, sabía que Roronoa Zoro, el mejor espadachín del mundo, era su padre. La princesa pirata ya no preguntó más y mejor ambos regresaron a la casa de Robin.

Luego de algunas horas, los doble filo se despidieron de la arqueóloga y de Seta, ya que debían enfilarse hacia la isla de Dante para enfrentar a los Red Cloud.

Seta entonces se puso frente a Lexy y sonrojado pidió disculpas – yo... la verdad no quería... lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo.

- No te preocupes, ya sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, además eres lindo – respondió la ojiverde haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aún más, mucho más - ¡no soy lindo! – replicó estando del color de un tomate mientras todos reían.

Lina por su parte estaba con Robin – ya sé por que no dejas salir a Seta de aquí. Pero no es necesario por que él sabe bien quien es su padre – explicó la doctora.

- No es tanto eso – respondió Robin – es que... no quiero que esté sólo en el mar, como yo lo estuve durante tantos años, él está mejor en mi compañía – señaló la ojiazul.

- Pero él no va a estar sólo, nadie está sólo en este mar, de seguro conocerá nakamas – sonrió tiernamente la princesa pirata, y la mugiwara ya no respondió, y tan sólo abrazó a la doble filo – Lina-chan, eres un tesoro, seguro que Luffy te cuida desde donde esté, pero tú también debes cuidarte mucho a ti misma a tus nakamas – le dijo y luego le besó la frente.

La doctora sólo sonrió y se apresuró a subir al barco, y ante esa despedida, Ozzie y su banda se enfilarían ahora sí directamente a enfrentar a Slash y sus secuaces...

**¡¡¡Por fin, capítulo 50!!! Y fue largo, uno de los más largos que he hecho, espero que les haya gustado, pero esta saga aún no termina, y le falta la mejor parte**

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a varios amigos que me han apoyado para llegar a esta media centena de capítulos, que serían Cele, Maravillante, mi nee-chan Raquel, mi estimada Nami-swan, Fátima, y muchos otros que siempre han estado ahí ¡muchas gracias!**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias por el cumplido, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Jouboken (azy y haya).- Me divierto mucho leyendo sus reviews xDD muchas gracias, con respecto a su pregunta, pues Riko ya tuvo suerte con una chica sólo que su cita será en un buen tiempo (deben recordar quien es xD). Con alguna otra chica, pues... sí, pero ya verán que clase de situación será, no falta mucho. Nos Vemos.**

**Flacacelecr13.- Esa era la idea, que sorprendiera y me alegra haberlo logrado, que bueno que te gustó y muchas gracias como siempre.**

**Maravillante.- Pues esta era una de las cosas que tenía planeada desde casi un principio, y tal vez tardé para llegar hasta aquí, pero lo logré xDD**

**Shichiko.- Sí!! y le falta bastante aún, nos vemos.**

**Krissel Majere.- Te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer el fic, muchas gracias. En lo de Tiger, en los próximos cap´tiulso sabremos más de él, te lo prometo, en cuanto a escenas románticas, hab´ra unas pocas después de esta saga. Gracias y y adiós!!**

**En el siguiente capítulo nuestros héroes llegarán a Dante y comenzarán a pelear frente a los Red Cloud, mucha acción, espero que les agrade.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	51. Los 5 puntos

**Llegamos al 51 y estamos por comenzar el último arc de esta saga, va a tener algunas revelaciones, espero que les guste**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los doble filo se dirigen a Dante, pero antes Kayla les cuenta del por que Slash quería secuestrarla y decide ir con los piratas, a medio camino se encuentran con Nico Robin en una isla cercana donde descubren algunas cosas sobre la arqueóloga y finalmente están por llegar a la base Red Cloud …**_

El barco de tonos rojizos estaba ya cerca de la isla de Dante, pero por supuesto que ya los Red Cloud esperaban la visita de estos piratas.

- Slash, viene tu hermano con su tripulación, los cañones están listos para hundir su barco – le anunció Aidan a su jefe.

- No seas tonto, estos piratas no son comunes, un bombardeo no les hará nada, mejor los aplastamos aquí – ordenó sonriendo, aunque de cualquier forma, Aidan ordenó a los soldados restantes que interceptaran a los doble filo en cuanto bajaran de su barco.

Ozzie estaba ansioso por bajar a la isla, se encontraba al borde del barco dispuesto a salir a pelear en cuanto llegaran, los demás estaban expectantes, menos Lina y Kayla quienes apenas salían a cubierta.

- Es el único minishort que tengo, es que siempre compro minifaldas – señaló Lina

- Supongo que está bien, no me gustan mucho las minifaldas, pero para pelear, tus jeans son muy apretados, así que con esto estará bien, pero... ¿tus blusas tenían que ser tan escotadas? – se quejó Kayla por un momento

- bueno, deberías ver las de Rella... – suspiró la pelinegro.

Un cierto peliverde casi olvida la situación al ver el curvilíneo cuerpo de la princesa ahora con las piernas descubiertas – sería maravilloso ser príncipe de esa isla Oregón, sobre todo para poder ver esa bellas piernas todos los días – babeaba el carpintero.

- ¡Ayy pero que pervertido! – lo golpeó con furia la albina haciéndolo volar al otro lado del Sea Wings

Unos minutos después, nuestros piratas disminuían velocidad para desembarcar. No hubo hostilidad antes de llegar, aunque bien sabían que los estarían esperando. Al arribar a esta isla de aspecto montañoso, en la costa de pronto salieron una multitud de hombres dispuestos a frenar a los doble filo y Ozzie sacó inmediatamente sus katanas para despacharlos con rapidez, aunque fue detenido.

- No te esfuerces capitán, yo me encargo de ellos – preparó Kyo sus nudillos.

- Déjame unos cuantos – tomó Riko su forma intermedia de hombre-lagarto.

Los soldados entonces intentaron atacar a los dos piratas, pero eran muy poca pieza para ellos, quienes se entretenían dejando fuera de combate a Red Cloud tras otro sin siquiera despeinarse un poco. Después de medio minuto, ya no había ningún contrincante de pie.

- Son unos monstruos... – musitó Sand al ver el poder de sus nakamas.

Kyo fue hacia uno de los soldados que todavía estaba consciente y lo levantó de su camiseta - ¿cómo llegamos con tu jefe y los demás? – le preguntó bruscamente, aunque el soldado se rehusaba a responder.

Ante esto, el castaño lo tomó entonces del cuello y lo puso contra una pared – por cada 5 segundos que tardes en responderme, tendrás uno de estos de regalo – le señaló su dedo en posición de Shigan. Lina iba a intentar detenerlo, pero Ozzie la tomó del hombro para que desistiera.

Pasaron 4 Shigan hasta que el soldado se rindió y entonces reveló la ubicación buscada – ah... está bien, pero les aseguro que no podrán llegar hasta ahí, por que donde está el jefe está totalmente asegurado que nadie entre, sólo podrán abrir la montaña si activan los 5 puntos que están en su cima, pero jaja no podrán – se burló a pesar de sus heridas.

Kyo lo soltó entonces – cállate, tú que sabes inútil – le dijo.

- Ya escucharon, son 5 puntos que están en la cima. La montaña es grande así que no podremos ir en grupo, tenemos que dividirnos y seguro que esos puntos están protegidos, así que sugiero que hagamos parejas para activarlos sin problemas y luego ir al interior de la montaña, como quiera que sea eso... – dijo Anna.

- ¿Y cómo serán las parejas? – preguntó Tiger.

- Yo las hago, yo las hago – pidió Lina y Anna aceptó – ya pues princesita, pero no perdamos tiempo -

- Opino que Tiger y Kayla sean una, Ali y Rella otra, mmm ¿tú puedes cuidar de Lexy, verdad Kyo? – preguntó y su chico asintió ya sin opción – ok, tú Anna, vendrás conmigo – señaló.

- ¿Y a mí quien me va a proteger? – preguntó Sand un poco temeroso.

- Tú ven conmigo – le invitó Ozzie y el navegante aceptó.

Luego, la cabeza le comenzó a trabajar a Riko – un momento ¿yo no tengo pareja? ¿Por qué Lina-chan? – preguntó decepcionado.

- Iba a dejar a Kyo, a Ozzie o a ti solos puesto que son muy fuertes, pero ya que puse a Lexy con Kyo y Ozzie invitó a Sand, pues... – explicó la princesa pirata con algo de pena pues no era realmente su intención dejar sólo al peliverde, pero así se habían dado las cosas, mientras él sólo agachó la cabeza musitando una y otra vez – no es justo, no es justo -

Las zonas de la enorme montaña se dividieron de la siguiente forma:

Equipo Ozzie-Sand: Centro de la montaña

Equipo Lina-Anna: Cima extremo norte

Equipo Alí-Rella: Cima extremo sur

Equipo Kyo-Lexy: Cima posterior (Oeste)

Equipo Tiger-Kayla: Meseta frontal (Este)

"Equipo" Riko: Cima principal

Obviamente algún equipo no tendría punto que buscar, pero así peinarían toda la montaña y no se les escaparía ninguna zona.

Lina y Anna estaban entonces trepando, con algunas dificultades, su parte de la montaña, lo bueno es que ya habían superado la parte más difícil – ya sé por que no trajiste a ningún hombre contigo, con esa faldita te vi hasta donde no sabes – señaló la rubia mientras era ayudada a subir a una pequeña meseta por la pelinegro.

- jeje, pues si no querías verme la ropa interior, no tendrías que mirar hacia arriba – respondió Lina sonriente - ¿y mirar hacia abajo? No me gustan mucho las alturas – le indicó la arquera.

- no sé que les ves de malo, bueno, a mí no me desagradan – le dijo la doctora

- No claro, si esa torre de vigía te tiene entrenada, has de pasar muchas noches por ahí ¿verdad? – dijo Anna con tono burlón mientras Lina se sonrojaba – yo no he hecho nada de esas cosas con él – respondió la doctora con el rostro colorado – al menos todavía – musitó esto último.

Anna se sentó a descansar un poco de la anterior subida, la princesa pirata tenía un poco más de condición que ella, pero la acompañó a sentarse – tengo hambre... – se quejó la rubia mientras su amiga sólo sonreía como de costumbre.

- Oye, te preguntaré algo, lo de que pusieras a Rella y a Alí juntos no me sorprendió, pero... ¿por qué pusiste juntos a Tiger y a esa princesita? – preguntó con su curiosidad acostumbrada.

- ¿No te fijaste en como se miraban? Yo creo que se gustan – contestó Lina – mm, que cursi, el príncipe azul, o en este caso el pistolero, salvando a la princesita y se enamoran, que atípico – dijo Anna con sarcasmo.

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a su parte correspondiente, pero no encontraron a nadie – supongo que nosotras somos las que sobramos... ahora sólo hay que buscar activar ese punto o lo que sea – señaló Anna.

Ambas chicas entonces buscaron cualquier cosa que pareciese extraña cuando escucharon un extraño sonido viniendo como desde abajo y luego las piratas se sorprendieron al ver que una chica más subía hasta allí.

La joven en cuestión era Minako, quien después de llegar hasta esa cima no pudo incorporarse y se quedó hincada recuperando el aliento – tú eres... – recordó Lina su pelea en GLU.

- ¡Ah ya están aquí! – se percató con sorpresa Minako de la presencia de las piratas – es que... hubo un malentendido y tuve que cambiar de puesto como 6 veces y al final me tocó proteger este punto, por eso llegué tarde – explicó la Red Cloud.

- ¡Mentirosa, si sólo son 5 puntos! Seguro te perdiste – señaló Lina.

- Ah... bueno... ¡ya no importa! Las derrotaré aquí y así acabará todo – se puso en guardia la castaña mientras las doble filo tomaban sus respectivas armas

Por su parte, Kyo y Lexy subieron bastante rápido, uno gracias a su Geppou y la otra gracias a su cuerda. Al igual que sus nakamas, ellos tampoco vieron a nadie por ahí.

- Es muy raro, Anna estaba segura que habría alguien cuidando – dijo Lexy desconcertada mientras Kyo miraba alrededor.

- Mira, esa roca se ve rara, voy a ver que es – señaló la ojiverde y se apresuró para realizar lo ya dicho, pero entonces fue empujada por el castaño – oye ¿qué pa... – intentaba preguntar pero luego se dio cuenta de que una enorme águila estuvo a punto de atraparla de no ser por la maniobra de su nakama.

- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar – musitó Kyo al ver como Aidan aterrizaba a tierra y tomaba su forma humana.

- Ahora sí te voy a hacer pedazos – amenazó el Red Cloud, mientras Lexy se ponía detrás de Kyo.

Al mismo tiempo, Tiger y Kayla estaban ya cerca de su objetivo – no es necesario que me cargues, de veras yo puedo sola – decía sonrojada la albina mientras era transportada en la espalda de Tiger.

No es ninguna molestia, pero es mejor que no te pase nada, eres una princesa muy importante, tú tan sólo sosténte fuerte y no te vayas a caer – le dijo el pelinegro y ella hizo lo aconsejado. En ese momento se olvidó un poco de la misión y ya con pretexto abrazó al pistolero.

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro cambió en cuanto pudo ver sobre la cima de la meseta, pues su vista estaba sobre la del pirata. Ya estaba alguien esperando ahí. Se trataba de un hombre, no joven con sombrero y capa alrededor de todo el cuerpo, dicha capa tenía 4 aros rojos.

Luego Tiger ya pudo verlo y le pareció familiar. Cuando ambos subieron por completo a la meseta, el pelinegro dudó un momento tratando de ver bien a su enemigo - ¡vamos rápido, hay que acabar con él! – le dijo la princesa y el pirata sacó sus dos pistolas, pero luego el enemigo levantó la cabeza y dejó ver su rostro lo que hizo que el pirata dejara caer una de sus pistolas.

- Te enseñé que nunca debes dejar así tus armas – le dijo el sujeto con voz fuerte pero a la vez calmada mientras mostraba sus manos que también tenían un par de pistolas.

- Maestro Hokuto... – musitó Tiger al ver a esa persona – se suponía que estabas en South Blue... yo... -

- Vaya... yo pensé que me creerías muerto después del ataque que sufrió mi base – rió un poco el viejo pistolero.

- No creería nunca que morirías tan fácil, pero lo que no puedo creer es lo que eres ahora – dijo el pirata con desconcierto – es que de verdad no puedo...

FLASHBACK 

_Un barco marine llegaba a la isla de Jaya, llevaban ya varios días sin atracar y se estaban quedando sin provisiones. Era dirigido por un capitán de sólida mirada y cabello azul un poco largo._

_- Tampoco hay nada en esa – le señalaba uno de sus marines una tienda donde no habían encontrado lo que buscaban. La realidad era que los marines no eran demasiado bienvenidos por esos lugares._

_De pronto se escuchó un bullicio cerca de ahí – ¡¡espera maldito mocoso deja en paz mi pan!! – gritaba un hombre que perseguía a un niño de unos 10 años quien llevaba tres panes largos y obviamente no los había pagado._

_El hombre entonces sacó una pistola y sin contemplaciones disparó al chico en tres ocasiones, pero las balas no dieron en el blanco y el pequeño siguió huyendo. Uno de los marines se disponía a detener a dicho sujeto pero el capitán le abstuvo de ello – pero capitán Hokuto, ese hombre tal vez no falle otra vez, aunque el chico sea un ladrón no podemos permitir que le mate – replicó._

_- Él no falló, de alguna forma ese chico esquivó las balas, no digo que fuese tan rápido como para hacerlo, pero de alguna forma sabía a donde iban éstas, sobre todo por que ese panadero no es muy diestro con esa arma – explicó Hokuto ante la sorpresa de sus subordinados._

_Después de algunas vueltas de persecución, el niño se escondió debajo de un muelle; los marines lo vieron pero ya no dijeron nada y el hombre se dio por vencido en su búsqueda._

Hokuto entonces se dirigió hacia el chico y lo sacó de ahí – ah yo... es que... perdónenme, pero tenía mucha hambre no había comido en dos días, lo pagaré de alguna forma, lo juro – intentaba el joven ladronzuelo disculparse. 

_- No vengo a arrestarte chiquillo – le sonrió ante la sorpresa de los otros marines, pues el capitán en pocas ocasiones lo hacía – eres bueno esquivando las balas, pero...¿dónde están tus padres? – preguntó._

_- Yo... no tengo. Mi papá era un pirata, pero después de una batalla llegamos a una isla con muchas heridas y otras tripulaciones lo aprovecharon para saquearnos. Apenas pudimos escapar de la marina, pero nuestro navegante fue apresado y vagamos sin rumbo muchos días, la corriente nos fue llevando hasta topar con Calm Belt donde los Reyes del mar nos atacaron. Todos murieron, pero yo tuve suerte, pues cuando el barco fue partido en dos yo salí volando. De ahí sólo recuerdo un barco mercante que me salvó y luego llegué aquí – relató._

_Hokuto pensó un poco entonces – mmm si no tienes a donde ir será mejor que vayas con nosotros, un delincuente menos en el mundo será mejor – dijo y ni siquiera le dio tiempo al pequeño para replicar pues ya estaban subiendo al barco con las pocas provisiones que habían conseguido – por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – le inquirió – ¿ah yo? Tiger... – respondió el chiquillo._

_Así, Tiger se convirtió en discípulo de Hokuto quien le enseñó absolutamente todo sobre el uso de armas de fuego y se volvería un experto al pasar de los años._

_- Antes nunca veía al capitán Hokuto sonreír, pero cuando entrena con ese chico parece muy feliz – comentaba uno de sus hombres – sí, desde el primer día que lo vio en Jaya había algo diferente en él – dijo otro._

_10 años después de ese encuentro y de duro entrenamiento, Hokuto fue transferido para hacerse cargo de una base importante en South Blue._

_- No va a ser lo mismo sin usted maestro – le decía Tiger un poco cabizbajo._

_- No digas eso muchacho, dos estrellas se opacan entre sí, así que separados brillaremos más, tan sólo asegúrate de ser el mejor, y yo haré lo mismo, tan sólo así podremos vernos desde tan lejos – le explicó sonriendo._

_- Lo entiendo – asintió el pelinegro con decisión._

_2 años después, la base marine de Light Town había sido atacada pero Tiger estaba seguro de que su maestro seguía con vida, algo así no podía haberlo matado, y estaba en lo cierto..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- ¿Qué pasa Tiger, no vas a atacarlo? – le inquirió Kayla al verlo petrificado.

- Él es mi maestro, el que me enseñó todo lo que sé y fue como un padre para mí, yo... yo... no puedo atacarlo, aunque sea un Red Cloud – respondió.

La princesa de Oregon no supo entonces que decir, mientras Hokuto preparaba sus armas.

- Que debil... yo no te enseñé tampoco eso. Si soy tu enemigo tienes que atacarme – cargó sus armas dispuesto a disparar, pero alguien se interpuso entre los dos – niña, retírate, si ese debilucho quiere morir, no te interpongas -

- No sé que hay entre ustedes dos, pero por lo que veo tu oponente soy yo ahora, así que mejor prepárate – Kayla se puso en guardia con su katana.

- ¡Princesa! No lo hagas, él es de verdad fuerte – advirtió Tiger preocupado.

- ¿Y qué más puedo hacer si tú no puedes o no quieres pelear contra él? Si dejo que estos tipos sigan con sus planes no sólo mi isla va a caer ante ellos, sino toda Grand Line y con ello el mundo – respondió Kayla con determinación mientras Tiger no sabía que hacer.

La princesa entonces atacó al Red Cloud y éste utilizó tan sólo una de sus armas para disparar pensando que sería suficiente pero al disparar la bala fue desviada por la katana de Kayla y ella entonces lanzó un golpe con ella pero Hokuto logró esquivarlo apenas.

La albina ojiazul siguió con su ofensiva sin darle tiempo de nadfa a Hokuto mientras Tiger la veía asombrado – _es muy rápida, no pensé que fuera tan buena_ – dijo para sí.

- Tal vez seas buena niña, pero no lo suficiente – dijo el Red Cloud y de pronto un disparo salió de su espalda hiriendo la piernas de la ojiazul. Hokuto aprovechó esto para disparar a quemarropa pero la princesa logro desviar un poco el proyectil. Sin embargo éste logró alojarse en la parte izquierda de su abdomen.

- ¡Princesa, no! – fue Tiger y alcanzó a detenerla de caer totalmente en el suelo – ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Estoy bien, no es tan grave – respondió ella un poco enfadad consigo misma e intentando incorporarse.

- No te esfuerces, descansa, es mi turno, acabaré rápido con esto para llevarte con Lina y que te cure – el pistolero entonces reposó a la princesa en el suelo y se levanto con una mirada distinta a la que hasta hace unos minutos tenía.

- Aunque seas mi maestro, esta organización es una porquería y no pudo dejarte seguir. Kayla es una chica valiente y con noble corazón y yo sólo me quedé ahí como un tonto viendo como la lastimabas. Perdóname maestro pero tengo que acabar contigo -

Hokuto entonces sacó sus dos pistolas, sabía que no sería fácil ante su ex aprendiz – _eso es Tiger, en este mar no hay tal cosa como maestro y alumno. Somos enemigos y debemos pelear_ – pensó.

Tiger en tanto estaba analizando al ex marine – _estoy seguro que soy más certero que él, pero no sé que tan veloz pueda ser, además debo cuidarme de su rifle, jamás supe como es que lo disparaba desde su espalda_ –

Un segundo después, las ráfagas de disparos comenzaron pero ambos tenían esa habilidad innata para esquivar las balas. Tiger tenia otro problema, además de evitar los proyectiles, debía impedir que Kayla pudiera llevarse una bala perdida.

Algunas rocas que había en el lugar servían de escondite provisional para ambos mientras cargaban o pensaban en la siguiente estrategia, pero pronto, Hokuto, prediciendo los movimientos de su alumno logró herirlo en el hombro y brazo izquierdo – sigues utilizando las mismas tácticas de siempre. Tienes que sorprender al enemigo, y sorprenderte a ti mismo. Cada batalla, por más mínima que sea debe dejarte algo de aprendizaje... esta será la última lección que te dé – le indicó el Red Cloud.

Tiger no dijo nada y sacó su rifle manejándolo sólo con su mano derecha y logrando hacer añicos la roca donde Hokuto se escondía y luego volvió a esconderse. El Red Cloud tuvo que salir entonces y luego vio como la capa del pirata salió volando de donde Tiger se escondía – uno de tus viejos trucos, pero no va a funcionar conmigo – no disparó y esperó a que el pelinegro saliera del escondite pero luego su olfato le indicó el olor a pólvora detrás de dicha capa y tenía razón pues varios disparos salieron de ahí.

Su agudo olfato le hizo que los proyectiles fueran en lugar de a su torso, a su pierna derecha. Aún así fue un gran daño. – Tenías razón maestro, y esta vez te sorprendí ¿verdad? –

- Lo que me sorprende es que puedas manejar ese rifle con una sola mano – le dijo Hokuto tomándose la pierna herida.

- N creas que he estado sólo jugando este tiempo maestro, me he hecho más fuerte – le indicó Tiger visiblemente herido de su brazo izquierdo.

- Creo que esta será la última, tus pistolas no son tan rápidas y potentes como las mías, pero mi pierna herida te pueda dar ventaja – dijo el Red Cloud mientras guardaba sus pistolas y Tiger entendiendo guardó también su rifle.

Kayla, al ver la escena no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero luego entendió que sería un duelo a ver quien era el más rápido. Ambos estaban listos para sacar su arma en cualquier momento, la princesa casi podía usar su arma para cortar la tensión en el aire.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, ambos pistoleros ya estaba sacando sus armas y se escucharon bastante disparos, aunque muchos más de las pistolas de Hokuto que del rifle de Tiger, sin embargo el que cayó fue el maestro mientras que el alumno quedó de pie.

- ¡Maestro! – fue rápidamente el pirata a con él pues tenía dos tiros directos en el corazón – eres fuerte, no mueras – casi le pidió.

Hokuto sonrió al ver a su pupilo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – te has vuelto fuerte muchacho. Eso es bueno, ganó el mejor – dijo moribundo.

- Pero dime por qué, ¿por qué dejaste de ser un marine? – le inquirió Tiger.

- En aquella base de Light Ttown me cansé de ver la corrupción que había en todos los marines, de cómo dejaban entrar a Grand Line a peligrosos piratas por unos cuantos berries, hasta que un día volé la base y desaparecí para que pensaran que había muerto. Luego, vi a Red Cloud como una oportunidad de limpiar el mundo de personas asquerosas, pero creo que no fue lo correcto, y tú me lo demostraste al vencerme sin perder tu nobleza muchacho -

El viejo ex marine continuó – ten cuidado con el jefe, él es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros Red Cloud – le advirtió.

- Ozzie es muy fuerte, él puede vencerlo – respondió Tiger.

- Tienes confianza en tu capitán, eso es bueno... – perdía Hokuto el habla al estar muriendo – Tiger, muchacho, sigue brillando, prométeme que serás el mejor -

- Lo prometo maestro, te lo prometo – le abrazó el pistolero mientras seguí llorando. Hokuto entonces esbozó una sonrisa, alcanzó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo y cerró los ojos para siempre.

El pelinegro estuvo abrazando a su maestro por más de un minuto aún después de ese momento – Tiger... yo de veras lo siento – le dijo Kayla y el pistolero entonces se reincorporó y luego se dispuso a cavar un agujero en esa meseta, donde más tarde fue la tumba de Hokuto.

Ahí, el pirata, junto con Kayla, le dedicaron una oración. Luego se dispusieron a buscar el punto – ¿seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó la ojiazul mientras Tiger buscaba el "punto" – no te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió él con voz entre cortada.

- No es necesario que te hagas el fuerte, sé que debió haber sido duro, que es duro – le abrazó al princesa y el le correspondió el gesto haciendo lo propio aunque comenzó a llorar.

La princesa de Oregon había entendido lo importante que había sido Hokuto para la vida de Tiger y ella era la única que lo sabía, y lo podía reconfortar en ese momento – llora, llora todo lo que quieras, no te reprimas pues perdiste a tu padre...

Ok, pues fin del capítulo. Y por fin mostramos el pasado de Tiger, un poco triste la segunda mitad del capítulo pero a veces así son las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Ante la pregunta de jouboken, pues yo no puedo responder si son lindos o no xDD, así que he decidido que alguien más nos lo cuente.**

**Rella – Pero... K-O-kun ¿qué tengo qué hacer?**

**K-O – Tan sólo responde si Ozzie, Riko y también Seta son... mm... apuestos**

**Rella – Ahh, está bien, eso es muy sencillo, pero déjame sola, por que me pones nerviosa frente a tanta gente**

**K-O – Bueno, en realidad no es tanta gente (u.u), pero son todos tuyos.**

**Rella – Bueno, primero preguntaron sobre Ozzie-kun. El chico no está mal. Además como dijeron ustedes pues es un espadachín y eso es un punto a su favor para ser más apuesto. Además su carácter siempre lo hace notarse de forma positiva, es por ello que Anna-san se enamoró de él.**

**- En cuanto a Riko-kun, creo que no es tan apuesto como Ozzie-kun, pero si tuviera que salir con él no me quejaría. Bueno, si controlara sus impulsos tal vez ganaría más adeptos con las chicas. Y pues Seta... mmm ¿cómo decirlo? Lexy-chan ya le dijo que es lindo, y tiene razón, aunque aún es un adolescente, pero comparte rasgos con su padre, se le parece sólo que en joven.**

**Lina – Pero... ¿y por qué no preguntan por mi Kyo?**

**Rella – Por desgracia, aunque físicamente es el más apuesto, no es espadachín xDD, como ya dije, eso le ganaría muchos adeptos, aunque debo decir que su actitud arrogante y malencarada lo hace atractivo, digo, no me molestaría para nada estar en la torre de vigía una noche...**

**Lina - ¡Rella!**

**Rella – xDD perdóname Lina-chan, es sólo que me dejé llevar, pero es que tú preguntaste**

**Lina – mmm...**

**Rella – nos vemos en la próxima**

**Ok, gracias a Rella y más bien a mi prima Katy (quien también es fan de Zoro y de los espadachines xD) que me ayudó en esta parte.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno siempre trato de que haya sorpresas, gracias.**

**Jouboken.- De nuevo me divertí mucho leyendo el review y sí bueno, si me agradan las espadas, aunque es normal que en una época de piratas haya espadas (creo yo xD). Sobre Rriko, pues él es muy fuerte, y el ataque que recibió no le dio de lleno por lo que se recupera rápido. En lo de Seta, al final está su descripción tal y como hice con Noriko.**

**Shichiko.- Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó y pues Zoro, aún no sabemos si se enterará de la situación, ¡sigan leyendo para ver que pasa! XDD y sobre Alí x Rella en el próximo habrá algo así que no te lo pierdas.**

**Flacacelecr13.- ¡¡Sííí!! Llegamos a 200 reviews, muchas gracias. XDDD que bueno que te agradó Seta y muchísimas gracias por el dibujo, me gustó mucho.**

**Tsu.- Aprecio mucho que hayas estado leyendo mi historia desde que comenzó y por lectoras como tú es el por que sigo escribiendo. Muchas gracias y nos vemos.**

**Seta**

**- Tiene 16 años**

**- Intenta ser rudo, pero en el fondo es hasta un poco cobarde (a veces)**

**- Se parece a Zoro, excepto en el cabello el cual lo tiene negro y lacio como su madre y que aún tiene rostro de adolescente.**

**- Es tímido con las chicas**

**- Le encanta comer frutos secos**

**- Su hobby además de practicar la espada, es leer historietas**

**- A causa de esto último es reprendido por su madre ("eres demasiado grande para eso") pero él no le presta mucha atención**

**En el siguiente capítulo estaremos viendo a Alí y a Rella en acción (no sean mal pensados xDD) y también comenzará la pelea de Kyo vs Aidan.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	52. Suenan las campanas

**Aquí está el 52, siento haber tardado un poco, pero es que el tiempo se ha reducido bastante. Espero que de cualquier forma sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Al llegar a la base Red Cloud, los doble filo deben desactivar 5 puntos de la montaña de la isla, para entrar al interior de ésta, pero estos puntos están custodiados y no será fácil cumplir el objetivo…**_

Cerca de la cima central, Riko se encontraba escalando. Ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la parte más alta, sus habilidades de reptil le habían ayudado mucho a la hora de subir la rocosa montaña.

Aún así, el peliverde seguía lamentándose – mi querida morena ojos de miel¿acaso soy de tu desagrado para que me hayas puesto solo? Está bien que tengas novio, pero… ¿por qué esta humilde lagartija tiene que sufrir tanto¿Era mucho pedir que me pusieras con Lexy-chan o con mi flor violeta Rella? – suspiraba una y otra vez.

Finalmente, el carpintero pirata llegó a la cima - _¿Qué era lo que buscaba¡Ah sí, un punto¿Pero qué clase de punto será?_ – se preguntaba mentalmente.

De pronto, del otro lado de la cima, aparecía una delgada figura. Parecía ser una chica, con cabello rubio largo, ojos negros, vestida de negro con blusa sin mangas y aros rojos tatuados en sus hombros. Se veía algo extraña, pero de cualquier forma era una chica.

- Vaya, no soy tan desafortunado después de todo – se acercó de manera galante a ella - ¿Cómo te llamas linda? – preguntó y luego la chica, seductoramente, se lo dijo al oído – ah¿así que Keira? nota autor: pronunciación en inglés please xDDD

Ella sólo asintió y sonrió – eres tan varonil y guapo – le dijo, cosa que hizo que el pirata casi se derritiera. El peliverde babeaba detrás de la chica, pero de pronto recordó su misión.

- Oye Keira, discúlpame, pero… ¿cómo se desactiva este punto, preciosa? – cuestionó aún con corazones en los ojos.

- No puedo decirte eso… ¿pero para qué lo quieres saber? Mejor quédate aquí conmigo, lo pasaremos bien – la joven le pasó el dedo por la barbilla, haciendo que el pirata comenzara a temblar. Ante esto, el chico-lagarto intentó abrazar a la chica, pero sin querer, gracias a su estado semiinconsciente (o ero-inconsciente tal vez) sus manos se colgaron un poco del cabello de la Red Cloud y sorpresivamente éste cedió cayendo al suelo.

Riko entonces miró el cabello, vio a la chica y volvió a mirar el cabello y a la chica de nuevo. Acto seguido gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho, jamás había sentido tanto miedo - ¡maldito, eres un hombre! – le señaló.

- Bueno, soy una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre – se defendió el Red Cloud con tono afeminado – pero supongo que ahora tendré que matarte por las malas, pudimos haber pasado un buen rato – sacó unas agujas y luego le cerró el ojo.

El pobre carpintero sintió escalofríos una y otra vez – ¡hasta nombre de chica te pusiste, mal nacido! – reclamaba el pirata.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que confundieras Kira con Keira – se excusó el Red Cloud

Nota de autor.- Kira y Keira (éste último en inglés) se pronuncian casi igual, KiraPronunciación japonesa de Killerasesino

El miedo del doble filo pasó a ser furia, estaba enfadado y se sentía humillado por tal engaño – vas a arrepentirte por haberte hecho pasar por una "lady" y engañarme de esa forma – le dijo furioso.

El homosexual lanzó entonces sus agujas, pero Riko, al convertirse en su forma intermedia las repelió fácilmente. Comenzó a atacar frontalmente a su enemigo quien se defendía como podía con sus armas, pero la velocidad del pirata era demasiado, tan sólo se veía una mancha verde que golpeaba una y otra vez al "Kira".

El Red Cloud alcanzó a atinar algunas agujas en lugares faltos de protección, pero la ofensiva del peliverde no cesaba en ningún momento, incluso parecía aumentar. Un segundo después Kira, logró mantener cierta distancia y tomar un respiro.

- Se supone que el veneno de las agujas ya debería tenerte débil, es un veneno muy potente, capaz de matar a cualquiera – decía el Red Cloud.

- ¡Idiota, mi sangre está hirviendo, esas tonterías no sirven con alguien que tiene pasión en las venas! – y con esas extrañas palabras, el doble filo dio el golpe final - ¡Wani Rocket! – el lagarto se lanzó como un misil e hizo pedazos a su enemigo, quien ya caía de la cima.

- Esas palabras fueron hermosas – le dijo mientras iba hacia abajo.

- ¡Cállate, no quiero saber nada de ti! – le decía aún enojado el pirata, cuando en ese momento sintió un poco de hormigueo en su cuerpo, estaba débil y se iba a desmayar. No era nada grave, su cuerpo de reptil le protegió de un ataque directo del veneno, pero el desmayo era inminente.

Al mismo tiempo Alí y Rella batallaban para llegar a la cima sur, más que nada por que la ojiazul tenía que ser ayudada siempre por el cocinero, aunque no era algo que a él le importase o incomodase.

Cada vez que las manos del peliazul tomaban las de la chica, ella se sonrojaba al verlo. Le resultaba de lo más extraño, que, durante toda su vida, cualquier hombre caía a sus pies y ella ni se inmutaba. Pero con este chico era distinto, su corazón latía más fuerte, su comportamiento era como el de una adolescente.

Llegaron a la cima entonces, Alí tuvo que jalar a la pelimorado para ayudarla a subir y el jalón fue más fuerte de lo que ambos esperaban por lo que la chica terminó abrazando al joven. Si fuese con otro, ella ya lo estaría seduciendo con su curvilíneo cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión, se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por alguien más – vaya, pensé que no iba a venir nadie, sí que tardaron – dijo una calmada voz – pero me alegro que hayas sido tú quien ha venido aquí – sonrió.

Se trataba de Saris, aquel al que Alí se había enfrentado en GLU. El sujeto en cuestión tenía en su mano derecha el bastón de acero, el cual tenía franjas rojas al principio, en medio y al final de la longitud de éste. Además estaba unido con una correa al brazo del Red Cloud.

De inmediato Alí armó su lanza, y luego Rella sacó sus abanicos, pero el peliazul la detuvo al instante – de ninguna manera – le dijo sin voltearla a ver.

- Pero, es que quiero ayudarte – replicó la ojiazul.

- ¡Y yo quiero protegerte! – respondió Alí sin que Rella contestara algo – él no es un enemigo fácil, ya lo sé desde que nos enfrentamos en GLU, no quiero por ningún motivo que salgas lastimada, no me lo perdonaría - 

La pelimorado ya no pudo decir nada y se quedó detrás del chico, pero sin guardar sus abanicos. Mientras tanto el cocinero ya empezaba con sus ataques, pero eran bien bloqueados por Saris.

Después de algunos cuantos golpes del pirata, ambos se separaron y tocó el turno del moreno para atacar. Éste dirigió el báculo hacia el rostro de Alí, pero el peliazul no se quedaría tan tranquilo y con su lanza iba a bloquear el ataque.

Un momento después, sorpresivamente, el báculo golpeaba fuertemente el rostro del pirata haciéndolo caer ante algo de angustia de parte de Rella. - ¿Estás bien¿Qué pasó, por qué no lo bloqueaste? – preguntó la pelimorado.

- Fue muy extraño, es como si esa cosa pudiera estirarse, cuando la iba a bloquear de pronto ya estaba golpeándome – explicaba Alí mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que provenía de su boca.

- Niño flacucho tonto¿quieres que lo haga de nuevo? – preparó Saris su báculo e hizo un ataque similar, con el mismo resultado. Ahora el cocinero era golpeado en el estómago.

Alí se levantaba con cierta dificultad, más que nada desconcertado por su imposibilidad de cerrarle el paso al arma de su adversario - _¿Qué está pasando…¿Qué tiene ese báculo? Parece tan normal, parece como si se estirara, pero... ¿Acaso mis ojos me están engañando¿Acaso…¡Claro, eso es! Ya entendí tu truco_ – 

El doble filo se levantó entonces más decidido con sus ojos muy atentos al arma de su oponente - ¿Así que quieres más? Pues te daré gusto – sólo dijo Saris y embistió por tercera vez. Alí por su parte sostenía su lanza de manera casi horizontal y cuando el báculo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo de nuevo, el pirata pudo repelerlo con éxito al fin ante la sorpresa del Red Cloud - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Si las otras veces te había golpeado fácilmente – 

- Eres demasiado confiado si crees que voy a caer en el mismo truco tantas veces. El engaño está en los aros que tiene tu báculo. Crean una ilusión óptica de que es más corto y cuando te das cuenta, parece que el báculo se alarga, pero es sólo por que nuestros ojos nos engañan. Por eso utilicé mi lanza como una regla, para poder medir exactamente tu arma y poder bloquearla sin que me golpeara – explicó Alí.

Aunque el Red Cloud quedó bastante asombrado con la inteligencia del peliazul, siguió fanfarroneando. Por lo tanto no mostró temor y se dispuso a usar otra técnica – de cualquier forma ni siquiera me has tocado, y con este ataque seguro te voy a acabar. Tal vez mi báculo no se estire, pero sí que puede atacarte a distancia – y lanzó su arma.

- _¿Qué pretende deshaciéndose de su arma de esa manera?_ – se preguntó el pirata, cuando vio que de pronto el bastón se estaba moviendo como por sí mismo, y empezó a atacarlo. Afortunadamente, pudo bloquearlo, y el báculo regresó con su dueño.

- ¿Es esa correa verdad? – indicó Alí.

- Precisamente, puedo controlar a distancia mi arma utilizando esta correa. He perfeccionado esta técnica durante años, y es lo que me hace invencible – presumió.

- No entiendo lo que dices – le apartó Alí la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? - replicó con enojo el Red Cloud.

- Dices que eres invencible…, pero estás mintiendo, te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. Nadie es invencible, ni siquiera mi capitán, que es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, es invencible. Voy a hacer que salgas de tu error – indicó el cocinero mientras Rella sonreía con confianza.

- ¡Cállate! – y Saris utilizó de nuevo esa misma técnica a distancia. Alí bloqueó entonces algunos golpes, pero extrañamente recibió otros. Saris sonrió por un momento, pero después vio como el doble filo, había recibido esos ataques a propósito y enredaba el bastón de su lanza en la correa del báculo para inhabilitar su arma, y poco después, la punta de la lanza era disparada hacia su enemigo – yo también tengo ataques a distancia – indicó Alí.

El de ojos escarlatas logró parar las cuchillas con su brazo izquierdo, aunque el precio había sido caro, dicha extremidad había sido seriamente lastimada, y más cuando el cocinero jaló de nuevo la punta de su lanza con la pequeña cadena que la unía con el bastón.

Ambos estaban lastimados, pero parecía que el pirata tenía ventaja. Aún con todos sus golpes, sus dos brazos estaban en buen estado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Saris, quien además estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

Pero de pronto, Alí se desplomó vomitando sangre. Se tomaba el torso con sus manos y en su rostro se adivinaba un gran dolor - ¡Alí¿Qué pasa! – fue Rella rápidamente con el chico, pero éste no respondía debido al dolor - ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó ella enfadada al Red Cloud.

- Nada, es sólo que él no esperaba que mi báculo también vibrara. Con mi técnica "wave" puedo hacer que mi arma vibre justo en el momento en que toca a mi oponente mandando unas ondas que transmiten el daño de sus músculos, a sus órganos internos. De hecho me sorprende que haya durado tanto en pie, pero es por ello que soy invencible - 

La pelimorado ni siquiera quiso escuchar completa la explicación del moreno y lanzó uno de sus abanicos al brazo de éste. Saris apenas logró desviarlo con su arma, pero luego el otro de los artefactos de Rella fue dirigido al mismo sitio que el anterior, éste último, sí dando en el blanco, lastimando el brazo derecho del Red Cloud al tomarlo totalmente por sorpresa.

Acto seguido, la pirata sacó otro par de abanicos y corrió hasta el ahora indefenso villano haciéndole un par de cortes en el pecho. No eran profundos como para ser mortales pero la sangre comenzaba a fluir. 

Saris se incorporó entonces y tomó su báculo con su mano derecho, que aún, con todo y el daño, le podía servir – mujer… no pensé que pudieras hacerme daño, pero no creas que dejaré que me sorprendas de nuevo, ahora te mataré – dijo y se dispuso a atacar.

Sin embargo, el Red Cloud estaba algo tambaleante y cuando quiso dar el golpe Rella pudo evitarlo. Saris estaba viendo borroso y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Después de un ataque fallido más, el ojos escarlata se desplomó. Había perdido demasiada sangre y su cuerpo no daba para más, Rella suspiró entonces – Dios, si me ataca en buenas condiciones me hubiera matado de seguro – se dijo.

La pelimorado luego recordó a Alí quien aún estaba doliéndose en el suelo – Alí¿Estás bien? – 

- Sí, ya estoy mejor, sólo necesito descansar – respondió el cocinero.

- Tal vez, pero será bueno que Lina-chan te revise cuando bajemos de aquí – le dijo ella sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

- Que ironía, te dije que yo te protegería y la que me terminó protegiendo fuiste tú – sonrió también el usualmente callado peliazul.

- Creo que ya era mi turno – respondió la bella chica y acercó tanto sus labios a los de él, que terminaron besándose, primero tiernamente y luego con más pasión.

Mientras tanto, en la cima oeste de la montaña, en el ambiente tal vez había chispas, puesto que dos sujetos realmente fuertes se enfrentarían.

Kyo y Aidan se veían fijamente, Lexy preparaba decididamente su látigo cuando de pronto el castaño apareció tras ella y la golpeó en el cuello haciendo que se desmayara, para luego cargarla y recostarla detrás de unas rocas.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? Ella pudo haberte ayudado – dijo Aidan.

- Si algo le pasa, Lina no me perdona. Tal vez me escuche arrogante, pero Lexy no tiene nada que hacer contra ti, yo me encargo de esto sólo - 

Kyo se puso entonces en guardia, y Aidan tomó su forma animal empezando a aletear para elevarse – estás muerto – le dijo el Red Cloud.

La enorme ave tomó gran altura y pronto bajó a gran velocidad, aunque el pirata pudo esquivar el ataque por poco. Kyo esperaba que al retirarse de ahí, Aidan chocara contra el suelo, pero el rubio tenía gran precisión sobre su vuelo, y al fallar en su intento, alcanzó a tomar altura de inmediato otra vez.

- Ese sólo fue de ensayo, esperaba que la esquivaras, si no, me hubieras decepcionado. Esta vez aumentaré la velocidad – advirtió y tomó gran altura de nuevo. El hombre-águila bajó en picada otra vez y en esta ocasión, el castaño se llevó un fuerte rasguño.

- _¿Qué diablos? Es más rápido que mi Soru_ – y en efecto esa caída en picada desarrollaba una velocidad impresionante, capaz de competir con facilidad con esa técnica Rokushiki.

Aidan usaba por tercera vez la misma técnica, entonces el castaño decidió utilizar su Rankyaku para contraatacar, pero el Red Cloud esquivó fácilmente los haces cortantes y luego enterró sus garras en el cuerpo de Kyo, casi emulando el Shigan, sólo que en lugar de ser un golpe limpio, la piel del vigía fue desgarrada haciéndolo sangrar.

- Jamás subestimes el poder de los ojos de un águila, pude ver a la perfección tus rankyakus – sonrió Aidan.

El rubio, al ver que sus ataques funcionaban a la perfección, decidió no cesarlos hasta que su enemigo encontrara la forma de detenerlos, aunque en su mente no encontraba como el pirata pudiera defenderse.

Pero él no conocía la fuerza de los doble filo. Kyo se preparó para la siguiente embestida y al ver las garras dirigidas hacia su pecho, las alcanzó a tomar desde las patas. Aún así, el pirata no evitó que de nuevo, su pecho fuera traspasado por las enormes garras del ave.

El Red Cloud pensaba que tenía ganada la batalla, pero Kyo no lo soltaba de sus patas. Aidan comenzó a elevarse de nuevo para intentar soltarse de su enemigo, pero entonces el castaño aprovechó para arreciar una lluvia de patadas a la respalda del rubio. Éste, desesperado, hacía de todo para deshacerse de su "polizón", hasta que utilizó sus alas y con un viento terrible provocada por éstas, pudo hacer que el pirata lo soltara al fin y Kyo aterrizó entonces de buena forma, no sin antes mandar un par de Rankyakus, uno de los cuales, dio en el blanco, hiriendo el cuerpo y un poco el ala izquierda de la enorme águila.

Aidan voló un poco bajo entonces, analizando la situación, sabiendo que ya no debía utilizar el mismo truco de nuevo, pero el vigía no le dio tiempo pues comenzó a utilizar su Geppou para ir tras él. Ahora las cosas estaban cambiadas y el pirata sería el perseguidor.

El rubio huyó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza que sus enormes alas le proveían – jamás podrás alcanzarme, tu velocidad y la mía son muy distintas – le dijo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Kyo lo alcanzaba usando su extraña técnica de pasos en el aire.

Se veía entonces choque tras choque en el cielo, un águila y un hombre golpeándose una y otra vez sobre esa montaña, era una batalla de fuerza aérea, sin duda la herida anterior de Aidan había disminuido su capacidad de vuelo, y además la velocidad no era la misma en picada que de subida, por lo que Kyo podía competir con él fácilmente.

Sangre, plumas, pedazos de ropas caían al suelo de la cima, producto de los múltiples choques de ambos guerreros, pero el que llevaba la mejor parte era el pirata y al mermar cada vez más la velocidad del hombre-ave, pudo ponerse al fin por encima de él - ¡Snake's bite! – y utilizando su Geppou y su mano derecha, azotó a Aidan en el suelo desde gran altura.

Kyo se incorporó fácilmente, aunque la batalla aérea no había sido gratis, tenía varias heridas, incluidas dos que hacían que su rostro estuviera bastante manchado de sangre. Aún así sonreía confiadamente.

Mientras tanto, Aidan no estaba para nada mejor que nuestro nakama, pues además de las heridas, ya casi estaba incapacitado para volar, por lo que tomó su forma intermedia. El Red Cloud respiraba con dificultad, pero aún podía pelear. Se apresuró a atacar mientras podía con sus garras al pirata, pero este, utilizando su Kamie, podía evitar los golpes ya no tan rápidos del rubio.

El vigía volteó a ver a Lexy de reojo – _probablemente esté por despertar_ – pensó y luego se limpió un poco de sangre que le estorbaba en un ojo.

- ¿Escuchas eso? – le dijo con sonrisa algo maligna al Red Cloud.

- ¿Escuchar qué? - cuestionó Aidan ya muy mermado por la batalla.

- Esas campanas… parece que te quieren en el infierno, supongo que ha llegado tu hora - 

El castaño tronó sus nudillos y puso en posición ambas manos, con los dedos semi flexionados, como si fuesen a morder algo – Hebi Kempo ¡kuzuryusen! **(1)** – y comenzó el rápido ataque para el que el Red Cloud no tuvo defensa – ¡Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, shichi, hachi, ku! **(2) **– y así Kyo golpeó 9 puntos en el cuerpo de su enemigo haciéndolo caer finalmente. Aidan no se levantó más.

- Diablos, y no le pregunté sobre el punto, tendré que buscarlo yo mismo…

**Capítulo repleto de combates. Realmente no son mi fuerte, así que espero que me hayan salido bien, sobre todo el último que era el que tenía un poco más planeado en cuanto a su desarrollo.**

**Tenemos notas:**

**1.- Kempo estilo serpiente, dragón de nueve cabezas**

**2.- Está contando los nueve golpes, uno, dos, tres cuatro, etc.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Tsu.- De nada, es lo que me motiva a escribir, muchas gracias.**

**Shichiko.- Pues tendría que ver en su cajón o clóset, pero creo que tiene una o dos xDD. Espero que te haya gustado el AlíxRella, aunque haya sido poco.**

**Maravillante.- Siento no haber puesto a Minako en este capítulo, pero ya saldrá en el siguiente, ya lo verás. Y pronto pondré más sobre ella. Gracias.**

**Cele.- No te preocupes, ya estás de vacaciones xDD y podrás leer, (digo, si quieres xDD) muchas gracias por el review y en el próximo habrá algo de lo que ya te había hablado.**

**Kakushi Miko.- Eres muy perspicaz ¡y eso me agrada! Pues lo de los diez ( o sí, más bien once) tesoros, aún no te lo puedo decir, lo siento u.u. En cuanto a tu consejo ¡es cierto! Lo que pasa es que a veces los termino muy noche y lo que quiero es ya subirlos, pero trataré de leerlos completitos. En el próximo capítulo te prometo un descripción física de nuestro pistolero.**

**Javier.- ¡yay, yahoo! xDDD Que bueno que te gustó**

**The Lord of the Fics****.- ****Bueno pues eso me halaga, y muchas gracias.**

**Azy Kiro.- Dejé este al último por que hay quienes tienen que responder algunas cosas.**

**De Ozzie para Alice - Bueno, es que yo… no te enfades, pero Anna es muy celosa si pasara algo, no sólo me mata a mí, sino a ti tambien.**

**De Riko para Azy - ¿Quién es Hikari¡vamos a salir pero ya! Espero que uses una de esas minifaldas que acostumbra usar Lina o uno de esos jeans que le quedan tan bien a Rella, o que seas tan encantadora como Anna o que seas tan inocentemente tierna como Lexy… ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?**

**Anna – Además de pervertido, torpe, ya mejor aléjate de ella (dándole un golpe y llevándoselo de aquí)**

**De Lina para las chicas – Je je, pues ya no sé que responder, pero gracias. Y al otro chico ¿cómo te llamabas? Bueno no lo recuerdo pero no importa (lo dijo sin mala intención, pero bueno), Kyo y yo nos queremos y confío en él así que no creo que nos separemos.**

**De Kyo para las chicas – Ah… bueno, gracias supongo – susurrando lo siguiente – Ozzie, aléjalas de mí.**

**En cuanto a la pregunta, aquí están Rella y Anna para responder:**

**Rella – Pues la verdad es que a mí no me gustaría pelear con ustedes chicas.**

**Anna – A mí no me molestaría, estoy guardando estas para ustedes – sosteniendo tres flechas con punta dorada las cuales tienen un nombre en un papel cada una (Azy, Haya y Alice)**

**K-O – Je je tranquila Anna, la respuesta es que las chicas del Sea Wings estarían dispuestas, pero no sólo por ello, sino también para defender sus sueños.**

**Ok, pasemos al extra de hoy.**

**En mis fics, siempre uso mucho la música en mi mente. Por ejemplo, la pelea (o al menos el clímax de ésta) entre Kyo y Aidan la pensé teniendo a Aces High de Iron Maiden de fondo. Es por ello que cada uno de mis piratas tiene su canción representativa.**

**Ozzie – ****Rock You Like a Hurricane (Scorpions)**

**Lina – Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin)**

**Anna – ****Wheels of Fire (Judas Priest)**

**Sand – Detroit Rock City (Kiss)**

**Alí – Orion (Metallica)**

**Kyo – Hell's Bells (AC/DC)**

**Riko – Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N' Roses)**

**Rella – Angel (Judas Priest)**

**Tiger – Hallowed Be Thy Name (Iron Maiden)**

**Lexy – Rodeo (Garth Brooks)**

**Como ven, me gusta el rock y el heavy metal xD **

**En el siguiente capítulo estaremos viendo el desenlace de Lina y Anna vs Minako, una pelea más y el combate final de esta saga, además de algo especial que tengo preparado.**

**Nos Vemos!**


	53. Cabellos de fuego

**Al fin al 53, tardé un poco, aunque este es el capítulo más largo de lo que va de este fic, más que nada por una minihistoria que puse, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Luego de algunos combates favorables, los doble filo se acercan a acabar de una vez por todas con Red Cloud, pero aún falta la batalla más importante de todas…**_

El equipo Lina y Anna tenía algunos problemas con Minako. La chica en cuestión no era para nada débil, la pelea era sumamente difícil para Anna, puesto que atacar a distancia a alguien tan rápida y además teniendo a Lina ahí, no era para nada sencillo.

Por otro lado, la princesa pirata era fuerte, pero la verdad es que apenas era rival para Minako, a quien su torpeza acostumbrada la abandonaba al momento de pelear. La castaña, utilizaba tan sólo sus piernas tanto en ataque y defensa, era su estilo que posiblemente recordaba a cierto rubio cocinero, aunque ella no era tan excepcional.

Además de su gran habilidad con las piernas, el uso de cinco técnicas del Rokushiki la hacía una formidable rival, la única técnica que no tenía en su repertorio era Shigan.

Lina fue la que se estaba esforzando de mejor manera, pero la Red Cloud utilizaba de buena forma su Tekkai para bloquear los ataques de la princesa pirata, y de vez en cuando Anna podía lanzar algunas flechas pero no daban en el blanco, en parte a la velocidad de Minako y en parte que la rubia no quería darle a Lina si ésta última hacía un movimiento brusco y se interponía en la trayectoria de la flecha.

Ambas pararon un momento en su forcejeo y comenzaron a estudiarse un poco, Minako entonces recordó que Lina era la chica de su otrora amigo Kyo – así que eres su novia… ese Kyo, se consiguió a la hija del Rey de los Piratas, aunque eres poco para él, eres debilucha – le dijo.

La pelinegro ni se despeinó al escuchar eso – poco me importa lo que me digas – respondió mientras preparaba sus Sai.

- Oye Lina, seguro que está celosa, ja ja – se burló Anna desde donde estaba.

- ¡No estoy celosa! – gritó furiosa la castaña.

- No la culparía, mi Kyo es tan lindo – respondió Lina a su nakama sin hacer caso a la Red Cloud.

- No te sulfures princesita, sólo tú le ves algo bueno a ese inútil – señaló la arquera con su sonrisa burlona mientras Minako seguía vociferando sin que le prestaran atención.

- Pues no me vas a negar que tiene su encanto – sonrió Lina y la pelicastaña estalló - ¡¡no me ignoren!! – gritó y saltó sobre la doctora pirata haciendo que ambas cayeran al precipicio.

- ¡¡Lina, no!! – se asomaba Anna a ver como las dos chicas caían juntas – maldición, yo quería pelear también… - se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

Mientras tanto, las dos chicas seguían peleando aún mientras caían, pero Lina se dio cuenta que en ese momento era más importante la sobrevivencia por lo que se concentró en salvarse. Tomó con fuerza uno de sus Sai y lo clavó en la dura roca de la montaña deteniendo así la despeñada.

En ese instante, Minako pudo tomarse de la minifalda de su rival y se salvó de seguir cayendo – un poco más y la caída hubiera sido peor – suspiraba la Red Cloud mientras veía hacia abajo.

- ¡Tonta, me vas a bajar la falda, mejor agárrate de mi mano! – le dijo la princesa pirata ofreciéndole ayuda y la pelicastaño aceptó tomándose de la doble filo.

- ¿Y por qué me ayudas? Somos enemigas – preguntó Minako con bastante curiosidad.

- Aunque seamos enemigas, no dejaría que murieras así, además yo no te veo así de mala como otros Red Cloud – le sonrió la princesa.

Minako agachó la mirada pues era cierto. La chica no tenía la malicia que otros miembros si poseían. Ella comenzó a explicar a Lina el por qué de su unión, no era que en realidad quisiera sembrar el terror o algo por el estilo, sino que, al verse traicionada de cierta manera por la marina, ser necesitada en esta organización la hacía sentir importante, la hacía sentir como alguien en ese océano, alguien a quien temer, a quien voltear a ver, llamar la atención.

- No soy el mejor ejemplo ¿verdad? – dijo un poco triste – pero ahora no puedo dar un paso atrás, estoy demasiado dentro de esto y si intentara salirme, Slash iría por mí, sé demasiado – indicó.

Lina sonrió con los ojos cerrados – no es necesario que sigas aquí si no quieres, estoy segura que mi capitán va a vencer a tu jefe, él lo hará, Ozzie es muy fuerte – le dijo con confianza – oye, tenemos que subir, ten, toma uno de mis Sai y subamos las dos –

La Red Cloud aceptó y sonrió con sinceridad. Era un buen momento y ya se preocuparía por lo demás después. Así la pelea terminaba, aunque no se le podía llamar combate. Minako, al ver el noble gesto de la princesa pirata al ayudarla, ya no pudo pelear más contra ella.

Lexy despertaba después de ser noqueada por Kyo, éste se encontraba sentado descansando después de su duro combate con Aidan. La ojiverde se levantó y rápidamente fue a reclamarle lo sucedido al vigía.

- Eres muy débil – le dijo él – Lina me dijo que te protegiera y eso fue lo que hice, si hubieras intentado pelear con él, te hubiera matado, no era un enemigo cualquiera -

- Pero… - se enfadó un poco al principio la pirata, pero luego agachó la vista – entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó.

- Fácil, volverte más fuerte, yo sé que si puedes, sólo tendrías que entrenar un poco – le indicó mientras ya se levantaba – ya vámonos, ya desactivé el punto, era sólo destruir esa extraña roca – señaló y ambos se dispusieron a bajar.

Sólo restaban Ozzie y Sand y ya bajaban de su parte de la montaña que les había tocado cubrir sin encontrar a nadie, pero al llegar al pie, vieron que ya estaba de alguna forma "abierta", indicativo de que los 5 puntos habían sido desactivados.

Un extraño y pequeño hombrecillo que tenía un gorro como si estuviese haciendo frío, pero extrañamente sólo vestía un largo short con aros rojos en él, sin playera - ¿Quién abrió la cueva mayor? – preguntó con voz aguda – si fueron ustedes tendré que acabarlos, el jefe no tiene tiempo para basuras, yo, _Tyre_, los acabaré –

Sand entonces se burló de las intenciones del Red Cloud – no lo creo pequeñito, no eres rival para los doble filo. Ozzie, yo me encargo de este, tú mejor ve con Slash – le dijo a su capitán y éste asintió y se dispuso a entrar.

Tyre intentó evitar esto, pero Sand le cerró el paso con una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de su bazooka – ya dije que yo pelearé contigo – dijo el navegante, pero después de decir estas palabras se relajó y puso su arma apoyada en el hombro.

En ese momento no vio venir un rápido puñetazo del Red Cloud que hizo que el pirata soltara momentáneamente su instrumento, así que Tyre aprovechó para mandar lejos la bazooka de un puñetazo, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra algunas rocas. El arma estaba muy dañada.

El villano entonces adoptó una postura característica de boxeo y Sand, al verse totalmente desprotegido ante su subestimado rival comenzó a temer por su integridad – oye… era broma lo que dije antes, digo, ¿podemos ser amigos no? – sonreía nerviosamente.

- No lo creo – respondió el Red Cloud mientras aplicaba un buen jab al rostro de nuestro nakama.

Así comenzó la lluvia de golpes en contra de Sand, rectos, cruzados, volados, ganchos, uppercuts sin que el navegante se pudiera defender.

Sand no resistió más y cayó al suelo. Viendo su inferioridad, tomó una piedra que encontró por ahí - ¿crees que eso te va a salvar? – dijo burlón Tyre mientras seguía haciendo sus movimientos. El doble filo no respondió nada y lanzó el proyectil, pero éste pasó muy por arriba de su enemigo.

- Ja ja ja, que inútil, fallaste, ni siquiera estuvo cerca – y Tyre se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia a nuestro nakama cuando escuchó que algo se derrumbaba – no te apunté a ti – sonrió Sand.

Y en efecto, la piedra había golpeado algunas inestables rocas que estaban sobre ellos y éstas cayeron inevitablemente sobre el Red Cloud, que aún con sus hábiles puños, nada pudo hacer – lo bueno es que pude hacer que me golpeara en esta dirección – se dijo a sí mismo el navegante.

El capitán doble filo entró a la cueva, la cual tenía una enorme candelabro en el techo con más de cien velas en él. Había varios agujeros más pequeños que parecían ser puertas a otros escondrijos y en el fondo, una elegante silla con un escritorio frente a ella. Ahí estaba Slash.

Ozzie se encontró de nuevo con su hermano, rápidamente desenvainó ambas katanas para enfrentarlo – así que tienes el valor de volver a enfrentarme, aún cuando sabes que no puedes vencerme, mejor vete, te doy una oportunidad – le dijo Slash.

- Nada de eso, ya no eres mi hermano, y ya no pelearé contigo pensando en eso, tengo que derrotarte –

Luego de decir esto, el doble filo atacó con velocidad - ¡Tiger Double Slash! – pero esa técnica, una de sus predilectas, fue bloqueada con facilidad por el jefe Red Cloud – al principio me divertían tus impertinencias y las de tu tripulación, pero ahora ya son demasiada molestia, voy a acabar con todos aquí y ahora – aseguró éste.

De nuevo Ozzie se veía frustrado de tanto intentar golpear a su hermano, pero no lo conseguía – ¡suficiente! – dijo y portó sus dos katanas al frente.

- No me importa que uses Nigiri, no te servirá de nada – advirtió Slash, pero Ozzie no respondió y se limitó a preparar su ataque.

- ¡Nigiri, Dragon Thunder! – soltó Ozzie su ofensa y aunque Slash estaba seguro de detenerla, el poder del ataque fue demasiado y alcanzó a herir un poco en el pecho y hombro derecho al Red Cloud.

Ozzie de nuevo se preparó para usar el mismo estilo - ¡Nigiri Dragon Lightning! – y esta vez los cortes gemelos fueron verticales, pero con el mismo resultado, no hubo demasiado daño al igual que el anterior, pero estaba funcionando.

Slash sabía que tenía que hacer algo, e intentó romper la posición, pero sin éxito, Ozzie estaba con confianza y crecido en el combate, por lo que el villano tuvo que idear otra estrategia.

Dejó que Ozzie realizara una técnica Nigiri más y dejó que lo golpeara más de lleno pero astuto como zorro aprovechó para herir de buena forma el hombro derecho de su hermano.

- Te confiaste, te falta mucho por aprender ¿creíste que iba a abrir mi defensa así como así? Ya había notado que te descuidas mucho al usar tu Nigiri, con ese hombro así ya no podrás hacer más de estas técnicas –

Y lo que era más, ese hombro ya había sido dañado en muchas veces por lo que el dolor de Ozzie era demasiado. Lo que parecía una batalla a su favor, se había convertido en algo muy complicado.

Ahora con su mano izquierda intentaba atacar pero ya no era lo mismo, en poco tiempo, el pelirrojo capitán pirata recibía heridas por todos lados, el combate parecía perdido totalmente, Slash era demasiado.

Finalmente, el Red Cloud atravesó con tremendo corte el pecho de su hermano menor y con tal fuerza fue el golpe que lo hizo volar al lado más oscuro de la cueva.

La pelea parecía haber terminado, Ozzie tenía los ojos semiabiertos, pensaba en sus padres, sus hermanos, sus nakamas, sus sueños ¿todo había terminado ahí? - _a acabar con todos aquí y ahora _– recordó el pirata las palabras de su hermano – mis… nakamas… - musitó y acto seguido cerró los ojos.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – volteó Slash con algo de burla, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Ozzie se levantaba. Su cabello ya despeinado le cubría los ojos. Se tambaleaba un poco y respiraba fuertemente – ya no sigas, te destazaré si lo haces – advirtió el Red Cloud, pero nuestro nakama no estaba consciente.

Justo en ese momento, el resto de los doble filo, que casi al mismo tiempo habían bajado para reunirse al pie de la montaña, entraban a la cueva a ver los acontecimientos.

Vieron entonces como, aún con una sola espada, su pelirrojo capitán estaba peleando a gran velocidad y de gran forma y acorralaba a Slash, mientras quienes conocían esa situación la veían con incredulidad de que sucediera de nuevo.

- Ozzie… - musitó Anna con los ojos húmedos al ver que el pelirrojo peleaba mientras estaba inconsciente.

- _¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno, hace unos momentos no lo era? _– se defendía Slash como podía, pero era por poco tiempo, ese estado "berserker" del pirata era casi invencible.

Ozzie guardó a Mihara Masaie en su vaina - ¡Shuntetsatsu! – y el doble filo, con un rápido "latigazo" de su katana hizo brotar la sangre del pecho de su hermano, la pelea ahora sí había terminado, Slash cayó al suelo totalmente rendido.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo capitán cayó exhausto en el suelo, pero había conseguido la victoria. Su hombro derecho y en general todo su cuerpo estaban bañados en sangre. Anna se encargó de detener su cabeza para que no se golpeara en el suelo.

- Lina... – musitó la rubia.

- Debemos llevarlo al barco, no tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí, y creo que tengo que operarlo del hombro, supongo que debo aprovechar cuando está inconsciente – dijo con algo de picardía la princesa pirata.

- Yo lo llevaré entonces – indicó Kyo y se dispuso a cargar a Ozzie como si fuese un costal de papas.

- ¡Oye, está lastimado torpe! – reclamó Anna.

- Él es fuerte, lo aguantará – respondió el castaño con desdén.

Cuando los doble filo se disponían a abandonar la cueva, escucharon una voz, una que no pensaron volver a escuchar. Les pedía que se detuvieran, que regresaran.

- No puede ser... ¡está vivo! – señaló Sand como Slash aún podía hablar. Los piratas, aunque ya rendidos y lastimados, sacaron sus armas para terminar de una vez por todas.

Pero el pelirrojo no parecía tener intenciones de pelear, en vez de eso, y con mucho esfuerzo, se alcanzó a sentar apoyando su espalda en las paredes de la cueva – ya no podría pelear, ya he perdido... – decía con dificultad – mi hermano me venció, él es muy fuerte, y ahora creo que sí se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, pero para ello, necesita algo que yo tengo, algo que está en ese pequeño antro – señaló un agujero por donde sólo podría entrar una persona – ahí está, ustedes deben tenerlo – agregó.

Los doble filo dudaron de lo que el Red Cloud les decía. Después de ser un enemigo tan terrible ¿Por qué habría de ayudarlos? Pero sin embargo, Lina dio un paso al frente, sintió que lo señalado por Slash era importante. La morena volteó a ver a sus nakamas y vio como Kyo le negaba con la cabeza, advirtiéndole que podía ser una trampa, aún así, la princesa pirata decidió ir por ese pequeño escondrijo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Es una gran coincidencia que tú vayas por ese tesoro – sonrió Slash al ver pasar a la doctora – hay una pequeña vela del lado derecho, así podrás ver – agregó ya con voz débil el pelirrojo.

Lina entró y encendió la vela y entonces pudo ver en el suelo un cofre semiabierto. No era demasiado grande, pero seguro contenía algo importante. Su naturaleza no le hizo a Lina tener miedo y sin dudarlo abrió el arcón revelando su contenido.

Los ojos miel de la pirata se humedecieron al ver el tesoro que le aguardaba, pero a la vez sonrió ampliamente – no lo puedo creer – musitó apenas mientras sostenía un gran mapa de todo Grand Line, un plano perfectamente trazado que develaba que cierta pelirroja lo había dibujado – mamá... – dijo con sonrisa tierna.

Lina salió entonces del pequeño antro ante los suspiros de sus nakamas al verla a salvo. Su sonrisa brillaba entre la oscuridad de la cueva – tenemos un tesoro más, ya tenemos tres – indicó feliz.

Slash la interrumpió afirmándolo – así es, es el tesoro de la navegante de los mugiwara, supongo que debe servirles de algo – les dijo mientras tosía.

La pelinegro quiso rápidamente ayudarlo, como su vocación se lo indicaba, pero el pelirrojo se negó – ustedes lo arruinaron todo, no dejaría que me ayudaran. Además, creo que sobreviviré, no soy tan débil, simplemente les doy el tesoro por que a mí no me sirve y a Ozzie sí – explicó volviéndose a recostar en el suelo – ahora váyanse – les exigió.

Algunos dudaron y no quisieron irse dejando en paz al doble filo, pero no tenía caso realizar algún acto de ese tipo, así que finalmente se fueron al barco en el cual zarparon inmediatamente. Kyo se apresuró a llevar a Ozzie a la habitación de Lina.

La morena sacó todo su equipo de operación entonces para aplicarlo en su capitán – Rella, ayúdame por favor, esto va a ser algo tardado – pidió a la ojiazul quien aceptó con gusto.

Después de un poco menos de una hora, la princesa pirata tenía listo el hombro del pelirrojo, lo había dejado como nuevo – ya no debe molestarle, aunque tiene que reposar – le indicó a Anna quien esperaba afuera – yo me encargo de eso, gracias – dijo al entrar a ver al espadachín.

Y así terminaba una batalla más para nuestros nakamas. Mientras Lina había terminado de lavarse y de curar las heridas menores de sus demás compañeros, subía la torre de vigía a acompañar al castaño, Anna se quedaba dormida cuidando de su recién operado chico.

Sand, terminaba de recomponer su bazooka para dejarla en funcionamiento de nuevo, Lexy practicaba con su látigo pues creía en las palabras que Kyo le había dicho anteriormente y al mismo tiempo, Riko veía muchas de las imágenes de chicas lindas que poseía, tan sólo para quitarse el trago amargo del día.

Al irse a dormir, Rella pasaba por la cocina y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al cocinero peliazul, quien terminaba de limpiar su lugar de labor. Éste por su parte, se sentía confundido y se rascaba la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía – _esto es muy problemático _– pensaba con algo de gracia.

Y en un lado del barco, bajo la sombra de la noche, un festín de besos se podía observar entre un pistolero y una princesa de cabello blanco quienes ya no escondían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los doble filo, de esta forma, terminaban una aventura más...

Especial: Un día en la escuela

Para completar este capítulo tendremos una minihistoria especial, aunque como se darán cuenta al inicio, sí entra dentro de la línea de historia de estos 10 tesoros, espero que les guste.

Al siguiente día, todos despertaron tarde, casi al mediodía, aunque había alguien que se quejaba en demasía – ¡¡es que me duele!! – se tomaba Ozzie el hombro – pero te quejas demasiado, es obvio que te va a doler, es una operación, pero las veces que has peleado has recibido peores dolores – le decía Lina al cambiarle los vendajes – sí, pero esas veces me puedo desquitar con alguien y además ese dolor es hasta placentero – explicó el pelirrojo.

- Listo, ya está, ahora no te toques el hombro y sanarás más pronto, entre más pronto sanes, más pronto podrás volver a tomar tus espadas – le advirtió la pelinegro.

Al salir de su habitación, vio como sus nakamas estaban reunidos en la cubierta sumidos en una especia de discusión.

- Pero Kayla-chan, pensé que te ibas a quedar con nosotros – decía Rella con decepción.

- Sí, quédate por favor Kayla – pedía Lexy, pero la decisión de la albina ya estaba tomada.

La princesa no tenía opción – yo quisiera hacerlo, quisiera quedarme con ustedes, de verdad, pero debo estar con mi pueblo, es mi deber como princesa del reino – explicó con pesar.

Todos seguían discutiéndole su decisión, excepto Tiger, quien desde la noche anterior ya había hablado con ella lo suficiente sin poder persuadirla de que se quedara – en la próxima isla tomaré un barco hacia Oregon – les dijo la princesa.

- Pero sería mejor que te lleváramos ¿no? – salió una voz desde los camarotes que pertenecía al capitán de la tripulación. El pelirrojo ofrecía regresar a Oregon para dejar a la princesa en su hogar.

- Pero... bueno, no quiero causar molestias -

- No es molestia, lo haremos con gusto ¿verdad? – preguntó a sus nakamas y ellos asintieron.

- Además, creo que con el mapa de Grand Line, nos será más fácil llegar hasta ahí – indicó Sand – aunque, la verdad me gustaría saber si en Grand Line un mapa funcionará igual – agregó.

- No hay problema, yo puedo preguntarle a mi madre, espero que el Den Den Mushi pueda comunicarse y entonces no habrá problema, tan sólo pediría que volvamos con Robin-san, ya que hay algo importante que olvidé tratar con ella – les dijo Lina.

La pelinegro entonces fue a su habitación, mientras que Kyo la esperó afuera, sólo para conocer los detalles. Lina hizo la llamada y esperó respuesta. Parecía no haber nadie, pues la ojimiel dejó sonar muchas veces el aparato, pero finalmente alguien contestó.

- mmm, mbuno – respondió una voz femenina, pero que sonaba extraña.

- Mamá... ¿eres tú? -

La pelirroja entonces despertó totalmente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hija – ayy Lina... sí, aquí estoy, pero es que es muy temprano, son las 6 de la mañana por aquí – le dijo.

- Lo siento mamá, es que por aquí ya es de mediodía – sonrió la pelinegro.

Lina explicó a su madre entonces la recolección del mapa de Grand Line y que deseaban usarlo para regresar a una isla – entonces... ¿se puede? –

- No es tan fácil como piensas. Aunque el sol y en las noches las estrellas te pueden dar una ubicación de Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur, no quiere decir que te sea tan sencillo ubicarte, aún con ese mapa. Tú y tu tripulación pueden lograrlo, pero tendrán que tener mucho cuidado, recuerden que aún el sol, las estrellas, las mareas y todos esos elementos, no siguen las reglas normales dentro de ese océano. En pocas palabras pueden hacerlo, pero no se fíen del mapa siempre, es más recomendable que al avanzar, lo sigan haciendo con el Log Pose – explicó la pelirroja.

Después de entender las advertencias de su madre, Lina se dispuso a despedirse de su progenitora – mamá... me sentí muy feliz de tener tu tesoro de mis manos, fue como si estuvieras aquí conmigo – le dijo.

- Mi niña, yo siempre estoy contigo, aunque a veces me enfade por que eres un poco... insolente... pero recuerda que yo te quiero mucho, cuídate y cuídense todos. Espero que sigas feliz, y dile a tu novio que te haga feliz por que si te llega a hacer sufrir, lo mato – se despidió a su manera, mientras Kyo sólo tragaba saliva.

La princesa pirata entonces colgó y se dirigió a cubierta de nuevo – la desperté temprano, pero bueno, de cualquier manera así tendrá tiempo para antes de ir a la escuela – dijo mientras Kyo no entendía.

- ¿Escuela? ¿y qué hace ahí tu mamá? – cuestionó el vigía con curiosidad.

- Es verdad, nunca te lo había dicho. Pues mi madre es maestra por las mañanas, enseña a los niños de kokoyashi. Ahora que lo pienso, pobres niños, ji ji -

Y precisamente, al ser despertada desde tempranas horas, a la otrora navegante pirata no le restó más opción que levantarse para bañar, arreglarse y quedar lista para dirigirse a la escuela, que en realidad no era algo común, ya que las clases eran al aire libre a la sombra de algunos árboles de naranja y otros de mandarina, y sobre todo de uno en especial que era un monumento de árbol de esta fruta.

Este lugar estaba colocado donde hace mucho tiempo un grupo de gyojins estableció su base para imponer su propia ley en isla Conomi, incluyendo villa Kokoyashi.

A Nami le gustaba ese lugar. No se trataba de los gyojins, sino por que ahí Luffy... ustedes saben la historia.

- Vámonos Kari – llamó la pelirroja la pequeña peliverde a quien le gustaba especialmente la escuela, y además era bastante aplicada, todo lo contrario a su reptilesco hermano Riko.

Ambas llegaron al lugar, en donde habían algunos pupitres y una mesa, y a se encontraban algunas pequeñas por ahí esperando el arribo de su maestra.

- ¿y los niños? – preguntó Nami por la ausencia de varones, pues sólo estaban 4 pequeñas en el lugar.

- Pero si ya sabe que ellos siempre llegan tarde Nami-san – le respondió una de sus alumnas.

Y en efecto, dos de los tres infantes de la clase llegaban corriendo, forcejeando entre ellos y agitados al lugar de enseñanza.

- Verdad que yo llegué primero Nami-san, yo sí llegué a tiempo – decía uno de ellos, Sich.

- No es cierto, yo llegué primero que tú, dile Nami-san – aseguraba el otro, Zaye.

- ¡Los dos llegaron tarde! – les dio un coscorrón a cada uno – _me recuerdan a cierto par de tontos_ – pensó.

Finalmente, el último miembro del grupo llegaba, pero no parecía tener muchos deseos de asistir pues arrastraba las piernas, bostezaba continuamente y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

- ¡Loki! ¡a ver si te apuras! – le reprendió Nami – lo siento Nami-san, es que es muy temprano – respondió el pequeño.

Finalmente la clase comenzaba. A Nami le gustaba comenzar con lectura para que los pequeños calmaran sus ímpetus mañaneros, y más adelante seguía con los siguientes temas culminando siempre con geografía, pues era lo que mejor dominaba.

- Muy bien, ahora... ¿quién me puede decir en qué sentido va el camino en Grand Line? – preguntó la pelirroja y sólo una de las alumnas levantaba la mano – ¿alguien que no sea Kari? – volvió a preguntar Nami mientras la peliverde mantenía arriba su manita – está bien, responde Kari – se rindió la mugiwara.

- De Este a Oeste Nami-san – contestó correctamente.

Nami le felicitó, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de sus otros alumnos – vamos ¿acaso los demás no ser han puesto a estudiar? – preguntó un poco enfadada – Roxy… tú eres inteligente, deberías responder también – la pelirroja interrumpió a una de sus alumnas quien estaba admirando una flor que había cortado por ahí.

- ehh… lo siento Nami-san, es que me distraje un poco – se excusó la niña con voz calmada.

Nami suspiró y decidió cambiar de actividad – por parejas, cada quien tomará un mapa de Grand Line y lo estudiará. Deben aprender las islas más importantes – les indicó – hagan los equipos –

- Tú conmigo Loki – dijo Kari quien ya tenía un mapa y se sentaba junto al chiquillo – claro, a mí también me gusta estar contigo Kari – respondió el pequeño mientras la peliverde se sonrojaba.

Roxy se puso junto con Zaye. A quien supuestamente le desagradaba la idea, pero en el fondo no era tan malo estar junto a la callada pequeña. Nami admiraba entonces la formación de los equipos – _esos dos se parecen a Robin y a Zoro _– miraba a Roxy y a Zaye – _pero me gusta más ver a esos dos, me recuerdan mucho a Luffy y a mí, ojalá él y yo nos hubiéramos conocido desde esa edad, así hubiéramos estado más tiempo juntos_ – pensaba con nostalgia al ver como Kari trataba de explicarle el mapa a Loki, aunque él batallaba para entenderlo.

Sich por su parte estaba sentado con las otras tres niñas, Ara, Isa y Saria – les dije que eran parejas – le indicó Nami.

- Pero es que y trabajo mucho mejor si estoy con varias niñas, Nami-san – aseguró el chiquillo y la pelirroja se rindió y sólo sonrió dejando en paz al cuarteto.

La mugiwara se sentó y miró al cielo – _estos niños son los que me dan vida, además de Lina claro, pero si no fuera por todo esto, yo estaría deseando estar contigo desde hace tanto _– se decía entre lágrimas recordando al Rey de los Piratas…

**Listo, al fin culminamos esta saga, la más larga hasta ahora, y espero que les haya gustado toda y como fue que terminó.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Maravillante.- Gracias por los halagos, y sí, a todos nos gusta la música (al menos eso creo xD) y los piratas no son la excepción, aunque es más bien como identificación.**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, que más puedo decir, gracias.**

**Azy Kiro.- De nuevo me gusta muchísimo leer tu review, me hace mucho reír, sólo diré a Haya, que Anna ha estado puliendo sus flechas últimamente, no sé para qué será…**

**xDD gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Shichiko.- Gracias por la lectura y el review y pues Lexy ya tendrá más oportunidades para pelear, ya lo verás.**

**Ok, pasemos al extra de hoy.**

**Por ahí habían pedido algo de Tiger, así que aquí van más datos de él:**

**Tiene 24 años**

**Tiene el cabello negro un poco largo no mucho, muy parecido al de Portgas D. Ace, aunque no igual, un poco más hacia el frente.**

**Ojos poco expresivos, no muy grandes.**

**Mide 1.80**

**Tiene una habilidad innata para esquivar las balas**

**Tiene cierto gusto por cazar animales**

**Es buen amigo de Sand, aunque ambos son muy distintos**

**Es muy lampiño**

**En el siguiente capítulo estaremos viendo como es que las recompensas de los doble filo crecen de nuevo, además estaremos visitando a personajes secundarios, pero muy importantes, ya lo verán.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	54. Demonio

**Hemos llegado al 54, esta vez creo que no tardé tanto, y es que tenía más o menos claro lo que habría de pasara en esta parte. Espero que les guste mucho, o al menos un poco xDD**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los doble filo han acabado con Red Cloud finalmente. Además han logrado conseguir un tesoro más y ahora se dirigen de vuelta a llevar a Kayla a su reino, pero en otro lugar, algo importante sucede…**_

Tap, tap, tap, tap Por un pasillo se escuchaba el repicar de unos tacones femeninos pertenecientes a una alta mujer de cabello rosado y rostro serio. Tenía una carpeta en sus manos y traje sastre de color perla. Pronto llegó ante una gran puerta y se dispuso a entrar, más para su sorpresa, no encontró a nadie el enorme salón al que había ingresado.

La vicealmirante Hina, de inmediato mostró su enfado frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, pero se vio sorprendida al ver llegar a una superior – Tashigi... –

- Es extraño que nunca te hayas acostumbrado a decirme almirante, pero no importa, me da gusto verte – le sonrió la peliazul al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda.

- ¿No es una reunión de Shichibukai? – preguntó Hina.

- No, se tratará ese asunto por supuesto, pero también habremos de hablar de otras cosas, aunque claro que el equilibrio del mundo será el tema principal – explicó la almirante al momento que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

Ésta, dejaba entrar a dos personas más, y también ya las conocíamos en esta historia. Eran Ikashiro quien venía seguido de la capitana Noriko. Esta última fue rápidamente encarada por Hina – estas reuniones no son para rangos menores a vicealmirantes – le dijo prepotente.

Pero la espadachín no era alguien que se dejara humillar tan fácilmente y aceptó la afrenta – me lo dice alguien que tiene el doble de años que yo en la marina y no ha podido superar ese rango – la enfrentó cara a cara.

- ¡Niña sinvergüenza! -

El ambiente se puso tenso hasta que Ikashiro decidió que era suficiente pérdida de tiempo – suficiente, compórtense como un par de adultos. Hina, Noriko es una de las capitanas que tiene mayor habilidad en la marina, es por eso que está aquí –

La vicealmirante tuvo que calmarse y finalmente se sentó para comenzar la reunión – muy bien... ¿y cuál asunto trataremos? Yo pensé que se trataba de la falta alarmante de Shichibukai – dijo.

- Es en parte eso – respondió Ikashiro – pero es algo más complicado, el Almirante de la flota ha recibido órdenes de Gorousei de acabar con uno de los Emperadores Pirata – reveló.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo tan sencillo – casi lo interrumpió Tashigi – cualquiera de esos tres es realmente poderoso, es por eso que el gobierno necesita de los Shichibukai – agregó.

- En este momento, los Shichibukai han demostrado no ser de fiar, Shere fue derrotado por ese pelirrojo doble filo, Ceres no pudo hacer nada contra Zoro y Jair fue de las primeras víctimas de Red Cloud. Ahora sólo nos quedan Ásterion, Hyuga y Hikari – decía preocupado el pelirrosa.

Hina tomó palabra al fin - además no confío mucho en esos últimos dos, bueno, en general los piratas no son de confianza –

Ikashiro volvió a su exposición – independientemente de eso, debemos hacer un equilibrio a la fuerza, ya nos preocuparemos de reclutar nuevos Shichibukai en un futuro cercano, por ahora debemos decidir, quién de nosotros atrapará a _Kurohige _–

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? De los tres emperadores Piratas, él es el más peligroso – se levanto Tashigi exaltada -

- Exacto – respondió el almirante ante la sorpresa de las marines restantes – Gorousei pide capturar a ese hombre para hacer un verdadero equilibrio después de perder a tantos Shichibukai, por eso debemos ir por el más fuerte, además es considerado el mayor traidor del gobierno mundial – explicó.

Se formó entonces un silencio en el salón, no sería fácil acabar con un rival tan formidable como Marshall D. Teach. De pronto, todos sintieron una extraña presencia que entraba a esa enorme habitación.

- Yo lo haré, será sencillo – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¡Kujira! – se exaltaron Ikashiro, Tashigi y Hina, pues Noriko no conocía a dicha persona – no pensé que fueras a venir, bruja – la pelirrosa la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mejor calma tus ímpetus, no me importaría "jugar" contigo un rato – sonrió Kujira maquiavélicamente, mientras Tashigi también preparaba su katana, Noriko sentía un poco de miedo.

- ¡Tranquilas! – replicó Iikashiro - ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿tú pelearás con él? – preguntó a la almirante recién llegada.

- Será fácil acabar con ese Kurohige, no tendrá nada que hacer contra mí, lo aplastaré como una mosca – dijo ella mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios coloreados de un púrpura oscuro.

La almirante era alta, delgada, con cabello negro muy corto, ojos negros pequeños y bastante maquillados, tenía un lunar cercano a la boca, en el lado izquierdo del rostro, su mirada era casi de maldad. Vestía una falda larguísima hasta los pies, una blusa y una chaqueta todas blancas que contrastaban con su forma de ser.

- Bien Kujira, seguro que el Gorousei estará contento si haces ese trabajo, tenemos información de que en este momento Kurohige se encuentra en _isla Cindara_ – le informó Ikashiro.

- Bien, sólo necesito saber eso, en poco tiempo tendrán noticias mías – aseguró, luego metió bruscamente su mano a su chaqueta, haciendo que Hina y Tashigi se pusieran en guardia – hey, hey, cálmense, no tengo tiempo para matarlas, al menos no por ahora – rió mientras sacaba unos lentes oscuros disponiéndose a salir del salón.

- Esa mujer... – musitaba Hina con enojo.

- La odio, alguien así no debería estar en la marina, y menos ser almirante – decía Tashigi al tiempo que guardaba su katana.

Noriko no podía levantarse de su silla, por primera vez sentía temor de una persona – ella... ella es realmente mala – dijo dirigiéndose a Ikashiro.

- Así es, pero es muy fuerte, su Akuma no Mi, es difícil de explicar, pero la Koro Koro **(1)** no Mi es de algún modo terrorífica... -

Tashigi interrumpió la plática, pues aún no estaba segura si el combate sería parejo – con todo y su Akuma no Mi, no sé si Kujira podrá vencer a Kurohige, al menos no sola – indicó.

- Lo sé, es por eso que ya envié a Hikari a esa isla -

Tashigi y Hina miraron a Ikashiro con cara preocupada, no creían que era una buena idea - ¿te das cuenta de que si Kurohige las vence a ambas, esto será prácticamente el fin? – la vicealmirante golpeó la mesa con enfado.

Ikashiro suspiró, sabía que Hina estaba en lo cierto, pero además de que eran órdenes, no había opción – esta batalla será crucial, pero llevamos todas las de perder, por que aunque Kujira y Hikari ganen, es probable que sólo retrasemos lo inevitable, el poder de los enemigos del gobierno y de la marina nos supera en este momento –

En ese instante, todos se disponían a retirarse, pero Hina les detuvo – creo que olvidan un tema, las recompensas de esos doble filo – les dijo.

Era obvio que tanto Ikashiro como Tashigi e igualmente Noriko, querían evitar el tema, así que el almirante actuó rápido para no tener que involucrarse con la tripulación de la hija de su gran amigo – claro que no lo olvidamos, tú ve y pon el tema en el consejo de vicealmirantes, ellos sabrán que hacer – y así de sencillo le dejó el paquete a la pelirrosa marine quien ya no tuvo más opción.

Al pasar un poco más de un día, la almirante Kujira llegó a isla Cindara, y en efecto, Kurohige se encontraba en ese lugar. La marine se acercó sin la cautela que se podría pensar debía tener al estar frente a uno de los emperadores pirata. Teach y su tripulación estaban saliendo de un bar, sin hacer nada en especial, cuando el pirata sintió que alguien se acercaba, era difícil evitar ver a alguien que se acercaba a ti.

- Teach... vaya, te ves viejo, aunque es mejor de lo que te verás pronto, te lo aseguro – sonreía con confianza.

- ¿Te conozco?, creo que nunca te he visto – preguntó Kurohige con su sonrisa característica.

- No importa, de cualquier forma eso es intrascendente – respondió Kujira al momento que concentraba su vista en los miembros de la tripulación – veamos "el color de su corazón" -

Una de las habilidades de la Koro Koro no Mi, era permitirle ver a la usuario, en este caso Kujira, el nivel de pureza o bondad en el corazón o alma de los demás. Este se representaba con un color, iba del blanco, pasando por el verde, amarillo, rojo, violeta, azul, gris y finalmente negro.

Además, el usuario podía sentir la determinación del corazón de sus contrarios, pues era algo con lo que nacían, aunque esto no se veía como un color, Kujira tan sólo lo sentía de alguna manera. De cualquier forma, estas dos habilidades eran lo menos que habría de preocuparle al rival de la almirante.

- Parece que no eres un buen chico, ni tus tripulantes, pero sin duda eres el peor de todos, tu nombre, tu fruta y tu corazón, todos son demasiado oscuros, pero eso es algo que no tiene importancia ahora que te has topado conmigo – Kujira reía, casi carcajeaba, le causaba un éxtasis saber que iba a lastimar a alguien.

Justo en ese instante, alguien más llegaba a la isla, una hermosa pelirroja con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa verde de tirantes, cubierta por una chaqueta de mezclilla sin abrochar, como siempre se veía radiante, con sus ojos más brillantes que esmeraldas y su cabello rojo como el fuego semiondulado que el viento movía lo suficiente como para que esos rulos mostraran su belleza, pero no demasiado como para despeinar a la joven chica.

- Mil y un disculpas, es que la verdad no sabía que ponerme ¿saben cómo? Pero al fin me decidí por estos jeans, ¿no se me ve muy grande el trasero verdad? – preguntaba con su tono de voz de chica fresa mientras trataba de verse sus propios glúteos.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – le inquirió Kujira de inmediato visiblemente molesta.

- Wiii, me da ilu que alguien no me conozca, así puedo presentarme ji ji, soy la chica más solicitada de los 5 océanos, si hay una fiesta, no es lo suficientemente buena si no estoy yo ¡y además soy una Shichibukai! Mi nombre es Kaze Hikari – y así con entusiasmo se presentó la pelirroja

- ¡¿Shichibukai?! Esos idiotas no tienen confianza en mí, los haré pagar – se dijo Kujira a sí misma – niña, no quiero que te entrometas, yo sola puedo contra estos inútiles – le ordenó.

- Pero es un emperador pirata, si nos unimos será más fácil derrotarlo – replicó la pelirroja, pero Kujira no le hizo mucho caso; ella ya estaba empezando a actuar.

De pronto una escopeta apuntó en dirección de la cabeza de Kurohige - ¡Auger, ¿a qué demonios juegas?! – Preguntó éste. Pero el tirador de la tripulación no respondía, sus ojos estaban en blanco, sus movimientos eran toscos y su respiración agitada.

- Mátalo, mata a tu capitán – ordenó Kujira sonriendo malignamente. Auger disparó entonces, pero Teach logró hacer que su oscuridad bloqueara la bala, aún así tenía curiosidad por la habilidad de la almirante - ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste? – preguntó.

- Es fácil, me apoderé de su corazón, o mejor dicho, de su alma. Este hombre ha perdido su voluntad gracias a mi Koro Koro no Mi. No es más que un muerto viviente fiel a mis servicios, y cuando ya no me sea útil, dejaré de usar mi poder en él y sencillamente morirá, digo... ¿qué cuerpo vive sin su alma? En pocas palabras, él está vivo aún, sólo por que yo lo permito... ja ja ja ja -

Kaze Hikari estaba anonadada, no sólo por el poder de la almirante, sino por el grado de maldad que ésta tenía – pero... ¡eso está mal! ¿Cómo te puedes atrever a jugar así con las almas de los hombres? ¡Es horrible! – le dijo la pelirroja casi con ira.

- Cállate niña, por que si no, tú serás la siguiente – amenazó mientras regresaba a su combate.

Kurohige entonces, aprovechó la interrupción para mandar a volar a Van Auger con un golpe – Zehahahaha, no creas que sólo por utilizar a mis hombres me vencerás, cometiste el error de no usar tu poder en mí – indicó el pelinegro, pero la marine ni se inmutó.

- Cariño... créeme que si pudiera usar mi poder en ti, ya lo hubiera hecho desde que llegué. Por desgracia tienes una voluntad y determinación digna de tu nivel como Emperador Pirata, mi habilidad funciona con la mayoría, pero no con todos. De cualquier manera eso no me preocupa para nada, tengo muchos más trucos bajo la manga... – cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa – aunque pienso seguir divirtiéndome todavía un rato más – agregó sonriendo.

En ese instante Kurohige recibió un fuerte golpe de Jesus Burgess, otro de sus tripulantes que presentaba las mismas características que Van Auger. Había sido despojado de su corazón, o más bien de su alma por Kujira.

A Hikari no le gustaba para nada lo que veía - ¡lo hiciste de nuevo! ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Tratar la vida humana, que es algo tan valioso, como si fuese cualquier cosa... ¡eres un demonio! – la acusó con furia mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a despedir electricidad.

- Tranquila niñita, no tengas tantos deseos de morir – siguió Kujira con su sonrisa pero Hikari no hizo caso alguno y atacó con un relámpago a la marine. La pelirroja esperaba que la almirante tratara de defenderse o esquivar su ataque, pero ni siquiera se movió y para más sorpresa de la joven ojiverde, sus rayos traspasaron a la pelinegro sin hacerle daño.

- Ja ja ja ja no puedo creer que pensaras que sería tan fácil hacerme daño, no por nada soy almirante niña. Ya te dije que tengas paciencia, por lo pronto debo atrapar a ese Kurohige – señaló la marine un lugar donde ya no había nadie.

Ambas se dieron cuenta que Teach había aprovechado la discusión para por lo menos cambiar de lugar, si no es que huir, aunque las dos pensaban igual, Kurohige no era alguien que huyera de sus batallas, por lo que no habría de estar lejos.

- Oiga señora... bueno discúlpeme que le diga señora, pero pienso que sería mega cool que nos uniéramos al menos unos minutos para atrapar a ese pirata – propuso Hikari.

- Te lo pondré de esta forma chiquilla, simplemente no te metas en mi camino y todo estará bien, siéntate y observa y así guardarás energía para poner algo de resistencia hacia mí más tarde -

La ojiverde suspiró, cerró los ojos e hizo tal y como le dijeron, se sentó, no sin antes por supuesto, que uno de sus subordinados se apresurara a ponerle un cojín y llevarle unas uvas para que estuviera más cómoda – esta bien, veré todo desde aquí, así no me despeino – aceptó la pelirroja – pero de eso último, no estés tan segura – agregó sonriendo.

Kujira advirtió un segundo después, que había un sonido extraño cerca de ahí, era como un remolino que aumentaba cada vez más su intensidad. Pronto, se volvió visible un enorme huracán de color negro – Zehahahaha, ya había escuchado algunas cosas sobre esa fruta tan extraña que posees. Así que era cierto que puedes crear un holograma tuyo para engañarnos – decía Kurohige mientras destruía todo a su paso y los pocos pobladores huían despavoridos.

Kujira se llevó su mano a la barbilla para explicar – no es tan simple como piensas, gracias a mi habilidad, mi corazón o alma pueden crear un reflejo propio lejos de mi cuerpo y entonces tomar una forma muy similar a mi persona, por no decir que igual –

Teach trató entonces de comprender – quiere decir que tu verdadero cuerpo podría estar lejos de aquí – trató de adivinar el pelinegro.

- Sí, de hecho podría estar a cientos de kilómetros, pero no me serviría, no podría acabar contigo si estuviese tan lejos, estoy más cerca de lo que crees – le advirtió la almirante y pronto una lluvia de agujas cayó sobre el Emperador Pirata.

Kurohige recibió fácilmente más de 50 agujas en su espalda, aunque no mostraba dolor alguno, Kujira, o más bien su reflejo se acercó al moreno – no pensé que sería tan fácil, pronto esas agujas comenzarán a paralizarte, no las apunté al azar, están en punto de tu cuerpo que detendrán tus impulsos nerviosos. Cuando eso pase, tu alma estará a mi merced – le aseguró la marine.

- Zehah Zehahaha Zehahahahaha, ¡inútil! ¿crees que será tan sencillo? – dijo Teach casi con histeria y un segundo después las agujas salían despedidas de su cuerpo – ahora tengo ubicados tanto tu reflejo como tu cuerpo, puedo prever que seguramente pueden cambiar de puesto – y al decir esto, una enorme nube de oscuridad salió de la misma tierra y engulló al reflejo de Kujira, y más tarde la verdadera Kujira huía por su vida hasta aparecer en escena.

- Asi que no estabas tan lejos – sonrió Kurohige al verla.

La almirante ya lucía sin su chaqueta y la parte de atrás de su blusa estaba totalmente destrozada. A verla Hikari se levantó y abrió grande la boca debido a la sorpresa – es un jolly roger... – musitó la pelirroja.

La almirante Kujira tenía tatuado en su espalda un símbolo pirata. Nada más y nada menos que el de la antigua banda de Shirohige, encabezada por el legendario Edward Newgate del que se dijo alguna vez, era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

- Fuiste una pirata – señaló la Shichibukai mientras la almirante cerraba sus ojos en signo de enfado.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Y qué si fui una pirata? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una debilucha y confiaba en que mi capitán era el más fuerte, pero, me engañó ¡él no era el más fuerte! ¡Él nos engañó a todos sus tripulantes! No tenía lo suficiente para ser el Rey de los Piratas y todos lo apoyamos... tal vez yo no era muy fuerte en ese entonces, sólo era una ayudante, pero al menos no me jactaba de ser tan fuerte cuando en realidad no lo era, así como él. Es por eso que cuando me convertí en marine, nadie me tenía fichada, y al haber conseguido yo una fruta tan poderosa, me admitieron de inmediato y me puse de meta llegar a ser tan fuerte que mi nombre causara temor entre los demás, y que no fuese alarde, que fuera algo real... -

Otro que estaba sumamente sorprendido era Kurohige, no podía creer que esa mujer y él hubieran estado en la misma tripulación – ya te recuerdo, una tímida adolescente que ayudaba al capitán, quien diría que te convertirías en una almirante. Ambos somos traidores del capitán zehahaha –

Kujira no cabía en su ira, así que decidió apagarla mediante más combate sacando más agujas, pero su desconcentración debida a su enojo jugaba en contra de ella, permitiéndole a Kurohige tomar la ventaja en el encuentro.

La almirante entonces comenzó a utilizar su siguiente táctica, se lanzó en contra del pirata para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Kurohige entonces hizo uso de su fruta para tratar de tragar en un hoy negro a la marine, pero ésta, con su habilidad logró evitarlo y pasó hasta el otro lado de Teach.

Kujira entonces reveló sus nuevas armas, filosas cuchillas en pies, manos, codos con los que ya había hecho algunas heridas al Emperador Pirata. La almirante continuó con el mismo ataque una y otra vez, pero Teach ya tenía previsto todo y poco a poco la fue encerrando con su oscuridad.

- No me di cuenta... eres astuto – decía la marine al ver que poco a poco, una mancha negra estaba cubriendo toda la isla sin que ella pudiese hacer algo. – _diablos, mi fruta ya no va a funcionar contra él, y aunque ya lo he herido varias veces no parece que le haya afectado... esta daga es mi última esperanza – _sacó una de sus armas, la cual era de un color distinto a las otras.

Kujira hizo un último ataque suicida, hirió de nuevo a Kurohige con sus cuchillas de los pies, pero pronto, ya no hubo lugar a donde ir y se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, la cual, como si fuese un mar con vida, la estaba aprisionando cada vez más, pero de pronto, ésta cesó.

- _Es mi oportunidad_ – pensó la almirante y se apresuró y sacó sus últimas dagas para lanzarlas ante el pirata y además lo atacó con sus cuchillas pensando que éste estaría débil, pero en un arranque de furia, Teach la mandó a volar de un terrible golpe.

La morena no pensó que Kurohige pudiese defenderse y es que, en su anterior ataque, había logrado lanzar la daga de distinto color y ésta dio en el blanco finalmente. Dicho proyectil era de Kairoseki y se suponía debía dejar débil a Teach, pero no sucedió así.

- Eres una buena rival mujer, estuviste no tan lejos de vencerme, pero no creerías que esto podría detenerme – decía Kurohige mientras se sacaba la daga de kairoseki de su brazo, donde estaba enterrada – zehahahaha, es cierto que me debilitó, pero no lo suficiente, no por nada soy el pirata más grande que existe – reía mientras estaba algo bañado en sangre gracias a los ataques cortantes de la almirante.

Kujira apenas se levantaba después de ese tremendo golpe. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado con ella de recibir tal ataque si Teach no hubiera estado afectado por la daga de Kairoseki - ¿Quién es este hombre? – se preguntaba al tiempo que apenas podía moverse. La almirante jamás había sido dañada de tal forma.

Teach se acercó poco a poco a Kujira, estaba decidido a dar el golpe final. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba sumamente enfadado, ya que la almirante había acabado con su tripulación. Estaba por tomarla del cuello cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Látigo Goro Goro, 500 mil voltios! – la Shichibukai Kaze Hikari había entrado en acción atacando por sorpresa a Teach. Todo el poder de su fruta Goro Goro estaba tratando de acabar con el Emperador Pirata, pero éste, reuniendo todo su poder, logró infiltrar su oscuridad al látigo de energía de la pelirroja y anularla para después dañarla seriamente con una explosión de su habilidad.

- Realmente me están causando muchos problemas – musitaba Teach mientras la sangre salía de su boca. Realmente el ataque de Hikari le había hecho mucho daño, luego recibió tres dagas más en su cuerpo, las últimas que Kujira tenía. La almirante se había puesto de pie aprovechando la ofensiva anterior de la Shichibukai, aunque no estaba en buenas condiciones.

- ¡Centella Goro Goro, cien mil voltios! – Hikari no estaba cerca de ser derrotada y se transformó en un relámpago que atravesó al Emperador Pirata en tres ocasiones. Kurohige entonces utilizaría su último recurso, juntó toda su energía restante para realizar una explosión de oscuridad que cubriera toda la isla.

Pero de repente, Teach dejó de moverse, se tomó el pecho con dolor y volteó a ver a Kujira – así es cariño – sonrió ella – mi veneno, los ataques, el daño, tu cansancio, la electricidad de esa niña, te han dejado muy débil, tu corazón está cerca de ser mío – le dijo.

- ¡Niña, atácalo con todo lo que tengas! – le exigió a la Shichibukai y ésta voló sobre el pirata, se puso justamente encima de él.

- ¡Relámpago estelar, 1 millón de voltios! – y tan sólo se vio una columna enorme de electricidad, que bajaba desde el cielo, pasaba por Hikari y finalmente golpeaba a Teach - ¡¡aaahhhh!! – la Shichibukai empleaba el ataque más poderoso que jamás había hecho.

El Emperador Pirata no podía más. Era demasiado pelear contra dos enemigos de tal poder, con frutas tan implacables y finalmente cayó vencido.

Hikari cayó también casi desmayada, aunque logró estar consciente al final. Los ataques de Teach no habían sido en vano y con todo y su Logia, la ojiverde estaba muy débil.

Kujira, se dispuso entonces a tomar el corazón de Teach, en estos momentos, si ponía un poco de esfuerzo podría hacerlo, pero luego Hikari se puso entre los dos – no lo hagas, eso no es correcto – le dijo.

- Niña, no te entrometas. No querrás que me apodere de tu corazón también ¿verdad? – le amenazó, pero la pelirroja no se quitó de en medio.

- Si intentas usar tu horrible poder una vez más, te juro que te atacaré – y la Shichibukai hablaba en serio, casi le había asqueado la forma en que Kujira usaba su Akuma no Mi.

- Te lo advertí chiquilla tonta – y la marine concentró su habilidad en el alma de la pelirroja, mientras ésta última, con miedo, sólo cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió dándose cuenta que no le había pasado nada.

- Esa maldita electricidad, te protege – dijo furiosa la almirante.

- Eres un demonio... yo me encargaré de llevar a Kurohige – dirigió Hikari su mano en dirección a Kujira – rayo Goro Goro, 50 mil voltios – y aunque no era un exceso de poder, la almirante cayó desmayada, su cuerpo no pudo resistir más.

- En verdad esa mujer es un demonio – cayó Hikari de rodillas y acto seguido ordenó a sus subordinados apresar a Kurohige, lo llevarían ante el gobierno mundial, se llevó además la daga de Kairoseki por si las dudas, aunque no sería necesario, el Emperador Pirata no despertaría en un buen rato.

La pelirroja Shichibukai dejó a su suerte a la almirante, no deseaba ayudarla, incluso, sentía más simpatía por Teach, sólo que órdenes, eran órdenes.

En otro lugar, el consejo de vicealmirantes se encargaría de juzgar la peligrosidad de ciertos piratas comandados por un pelirrojo. – Dándonos cuenta de a quienes han derrotado, podemos ver que son un riesgo para el gobierno mundial, además de que ya están en el nuevo mundo. Además, muchos de los que han sido derrotados por ese pelirrojo han sido capitanes de la marina, lo que es una verdadera afrenta, y por si fuera poco, esa chiquilla está en esa tripulación, esa jovencita que personifica la misma era de la piratería, por lo que me parecen correctas estas recompensas para ellos – dio el discurso uno de los vicealmirantes.

"Doble Filo" Ozzie – 300 millones de Berries

Monkey D. Lina – 300 millones de Berries

"Serpiente" Kyo – 180 millones de Berries

Riko "el lagarto" – 95 millones de Berries

Tiger – 65 millones de Berries

Anna "la espía" – 50 millones de Berries

Alí "lanza de fuego" – 35 millones de Berries

"Element" Sand – 35 millones de Berries

"Cowgirl" Lexy – 18 millones de Berries

Rella – 5 millones de Berries

La totalidad del consejo estuvo de acuerdo y desde ese momento, Ozzie y sus nakamas tendrían dichas recompensas por sus cabezas, algo que posiblemente les dificultaría el paso por el nuevo mundo...

**Y ya está el 54, un capítulo donde los doble filo no aparecieron por ningún lado, aún así, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo por la aparición de Kaze Hikari**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Shichiko.- Bueno, Slash se vio vencido y le pareció correcto darle alguna recompensa a su hermano. En cuanto a Kyo, pues debe de cuidarse más de su suegra de lo que se imagina xDDD**

**Cele.- Lo de pelear inconsciente, Ozzie ya lo había hecho contra el Shichibukai Shere, y eso del demonio pues... más adelante sabremos algo xDD. El sombrero de paja está precisamente en posesión de Nami y en cuanto a los tesoros, pues no los recolectarán 1 por 1, sino que hay otros piratas que los tienen y los están juntando por lo que, por ejemplo de un solo golpe podrían ganar 3. **

**Muchas gracias como siempre, eres una de mis mejores amigas.**

**Maravillante.- Gracias por los halagos, en cuanto a Minako, ella volverá a aparecer, no te preocupes y sorry por lo del crossover, pero es que he estado algo ocupado.**

**Kakushi Miko.- Que bueno que els haya gustado la mini historia, y si e recordó a Sanji fue por que realmente así lo intenté xDD al menos en parte. Por lo del final no te preocupes, por que falta la parte más interesante del fic. Y bueno, Tiger y la princesa Kayla parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro, lo siento u.u gracias por el review, nos vemos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, volverán los doble filo, así que no se preocupen, y además conoceremos un pirata muy especial, ya lo verán. Además habrá una sorpresa.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	55. Nos volveremos a ver

- Esa es la princesa del reino, Kayla – les dijo un hombre que estaba cerca de ellos

**Ya estamos en el 55, esta vez los Doble Filo si aparecerán, así que no se preocupen. Eso sí, este capítulo es un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, sólo un poco**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Ozzie y los otros se disponen a llevar a Kayla a su reino. Antes tendrán una parada con Robin y una más donde conocerán a alguien inesperado…**_

- ¿Oye, y por que no trataste este asunto con Robin cuando llegamos a su isla? – preguntó Anna a Lina.

- Bueno es que... se me olvidó – respondió sonriendo la princesa pirata.

Ya el Sea Wings se encontraba cerca de la isla, así que ya no tenía caso para Anna enfadarse, además no sería desagradable visitar a la arqueóloga y la roja embarcación siguió con su curso hasta llegar a ese sub destino.

Lo doble filo ya sabían cuál era la casa de Robin, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para llegar ahí. La ojiazul se encontraba, como de costumbre, leyendo algo a un lado de la ventana. Como le gustaba admirar la pasividad de esa aldea, una tranquilidad que pocas veces había tenido. Aún así, advirtió rápidamente de la presencia de la princesa pirata y olvidó un momento de su lectura para recibir a sus huéspedes.

Rápidamente preparó un café y preguntó del regreso de la tripulación – es por esto – sacó Lina una papel en blanco, aquel que Chopper le había dado hace ya tiempo.

- Ah eso, es una Vivre Card – dijo la arqueóloga, explicó cual era el funcionamiento de esa carta y luego trató de recordar quien tenía la otra parte – claro... Chopper y Franky fueron los que... Lina-chan, la otra mitad de esta Vivre Card se encuentra en nuestro barco, el Thousand Sunny – reveló.

Lina y los demás se sorprendieron de que el barco de los mugiwara aún estuviera en Grand Line. La morena se preguntó si tal vez, algún día podrían usar ese barco.

– mm sería una decisión difícil, es por eso que Chopper te dijo que vinieras conmigo, pero no creo que los demás se opusieran. Creo que estará bien si es que algo le pasa a su barco – sonrió Robin.

La pelinegro entonces había dado permiso para que los doble filo buscaran el Sunny en caso dado de que lo necesitaran. Acto seguido, la tripulación disfrutó de una que otra historia contada por una mugiwara original, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Lexy.

- Oye Robin-san, ¿y dónde está Seta-kun? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- Ah, él fue a entrenar, aunque ya se tardó bastante, seguro se quedó dormido por ahí, es normal en él – respondió la morena.

Pero finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, el pelinegro espadachín arribó y saludó a los nakamas de su madre, especialmente a Lexy, aunque muy sonrojado.

- Je je, ¿no están muy niños para esto? – se burlaba Anna.

- Ya déjalos, hacen una linda pareja – dijo Lina.

- ¡No somos pareja! – replicó rápidamente Seta

- Eso, somos sólo amigos – dijo Lexy con las mejillas rojas.

Luego de varias horas, los doble filo partieron, debían llegar pronto a Oregon a dejar a Kayla, por lo que se embarcaron antes de que se hiciera de noche, despidiéndose de Nico Robin, aunque Lina estaba segura que no sería la última vez que se verían en este viaje.

Ozzie estaba con algún puchero – oye Lina, Robin no me quiso decir donde había escondido su tesoro – le dijo.

- Bueno, es que si quieres ser Rey de los Piratas, tienes que encontrarlo tú mismo -

- Sí, ya sé, pero hubiera sido interesante saber en donde lo había escondido – suspiró el pelirrojo.

Antes de que Lina y Anna se retiraran a descansar, Kyo recordó algo importante, su amiga Minako. No sabía que había pasado con ella, así que le preguntó a la Princesa Pirata y a la arquera, y ésta última fue la primera en responder.

- Si no se cayó por ahí, seguro que está bien – rió la rubia.

- No te preocupes, dijo que iba a buscar su propio camino y su propia verdad – refirió Lina ante la sorpresa de Kyo.

- ¿Minako dijo eso? Imposible, es demasiado profundo para ella – se llevó Kyo la mano a la barbilla.

- Bueno, más bien Lina le dijo que eso podría hacer y ellos sólo dijo "sí" – aclaró Anna.

A la mañana siguiente, el Sea Wings se topó con una pequeña isla desierta. Los Doble Filo, a indicaciones de Sand, seguían el mapa de Nami, y es por eso que no iban directo a Oregon como con una Eternal Pose, de cualquier forma decidieron bajar en esa isla.

- Tu mamá tenía razón, es mucho más fácil navegar en Grand Line siguiendo el log, aunque el mapa es una buena guía – refería Sand a la doctora.

- Oigan, ¿qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta por aquí? – propuso Ozzie y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Rápido, Alí preparó el fuego para asar algunos mariscos, pero antes, Ozzie y Riko ponían una red para jugar Volleyball.

- Oye Riko, detenla bien ¡Riko, ¿me estás escuchando?! – decía el pelirrojo al sentir que su nakama había soltado la red, pero es que estaba muy ocupado admirando los bellos cuerpo en bikini de sus nakamas.

Lina tenía puesto un pequeño bikini de color rojo brillante, mientras que Anna lucía uno que dejaba un poco más a la imaginación, de color amarillo. Rella usaba el más pequeño de todos de color blanco, Kayla tenía uno parecido al de Lina de color azul cielo y Lexy también lo usaba de dos piezas, aunque la de abajo era como un minishort, el conjunto de color verde.

Además, la princesa pirata se había cambiado el peinado, ya tenía buen tiempo usándolo suelto y ahora se había hecho un par de colas de caballo dejando libre su mecho del lado izquierdo del rostro por supuesto.

- Ya deja de vernos así, inútil – mandó Anna a volar a Riko de una patada, mientras el pobre luchaba por no tener una hemorragia nasal y no precisamente por el golpe de la rubia.

Finalmente Ozzie y Riko pusieron la red y sacaron el balón – ahora hay que hacer equipos – propuso el pelirrojo.

- Yo creo que sería una buena idea que fuera Ozzie contra Lina – dijo Lexy entusiasmada.

- Je, es buena idea, el futuro Rey de los Piratas, contra la Princesa Pirata, me parece bien, tú eliges primero Lina – señaló Ozzie.

La pelinegro entonces tomó en su equipo a Kyo, mientras que Ozzie hizo lo propio con Anna. Ya Rella se había deslindado del juego y declaró que sería la árbitro.

Así, Lina eligió a Tiger enseguida y Ozzie se fue por Sand, la morena con Riko y el pelirrojo con Lexy, la doctora con Kayla y el capitán con Alí.

- Oye tonto, vamos a perder – le dijo Anna al ver que el equipo que Lina estaba reuniendo.

- No, vamos a ganar, ya lo verás – dijo Ozzie con confianza.

Y así comenzó el partido, al equipo de Ozzie le tocó sacar, Anna fue la encargada de esto, y Lina pudo defender el primer golpe, Tiger acomodó y Kyo aprovechó su altura para dar un poderoso remate, que, por cierto, se estrelló contra el estómago de Sand quien cayó casi fulminado.

- Hey, ten más cuidado – replicó Anna, mientras Sand se tomaba el vientre con dolor.

- Bah, llorón – sólo musitó el vigía.

Así el juego continuó, pero obviamente el poder de Kyo, Riko y Tiger, fue demasiado para el equipo de Ozzie y el conjunto de Lina terminó imponiéndose aplastantemente 15-3 y 15-4, así llegó la hora de las brochetas de mariscos, las cuales Anna devoró sin piedad una tras otra.

- No hay nada después de una derrota como una buena comida – decía la rubia entre bocado y bocado.

- Vaya, no me pudo imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiese ganado – reía Tiger al verla.

- Mis mayordomos se enojarían contigo si te vieran comer así, de niña siempre me reprendían – recordó Kayla.

Luego de comer, los piratas pusieron una gran tienda y decidieron quedarse ahí por la noche, tal vez era por que estaban algo cansados, pero más bien se trataba de una de las últimas noches que pasaban con la princesa Kayla, una de las mejores amigas que habían tenido en Grand Line. Bajo una fogata, jugaron, rieron, contaron historias y finalmente durmieron.

Pronto llegó la mañana y el brillo del sol despertó a nuestros nakamas, pronto recogieron la tienda, todo lo que habían bajado del barco y sólo les faltaba cambiarse, pero Tiger avistó algo mientras estaba por encima del barco, y es que parecía venir una nave a su ubicación.

- "Doble Filo" Ozzie, es una suerte que te encontremos, te atraparemos y seremos ricos – se escuchó una voz que venía desde tal navío, ya que lo decía como con un megáfono.

- ¿Cazarrecompensas o piratas? – preguntó Anna.

- Parecen ser piratas – indicó Kyo alcanzando a ver un jolly roger.

- Pues no saben con quien se meten – sonrió Ozzie preparando sus espadas, pero pronto fue desilusionado cuando tal barco fue hecho pedazos y hundido de pronto ante la sorpresa de los doble filo.

Tras del hundimiento, se vislumbró por atrás otro barco, un poco más pequeño y que asomaba en su proa una enorme ancla dorada, y su jolly roger era una calavera con colmillos alargados y no con dos huesos atrás sino con seis lo que formaba una especia de asterisco.

- Ese es un barco de Sena, _el asesino_ – refirió Kayla al ver la bandera pirata – es un pirata que tiene cerca de cien barcos bajo su mando, la flota más grande Grand Line – dijo con algo de temor.

Nuestros nakamas se quedaron quietos, esperando que esa nave llegara hasta ellos. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la costa mientras los doble filo estaban totalmente a la defensiva, y quien se asomó primero fue una chica, de cabello negro largo, quien llevaba una mini falda negra tableada, una blusa azul de tirantes y unas botas.

Para bajar del barco, la joven tomó una extraña forma, se volvió una especie de zorro rojo y así no tuvo ningún problema para llegar hasta la arena de la playa – hey, bajen sus armas, no vengo a pelear – sonrió ella mientras los doble filo la miraban extrañados.

- Comandante _Isauca_, ¿anclamos aquí? – preguntaron sus hombres y ella confirmó la orden.

- Soy Isauca, comandante del tercer cuerpo de los piratas de Sena – se presentó ella con cortesía.

Riko era el único que veía de forma distinta a Isauca, pues todos estaban un poco sorprendidos – oye linda chica-zorra, creo que un chico-lagarto como yo haría una buena pareja contigo – comenzó con la labia.

De pronto, la pelinegro cambió su semblante hasta entonces tranquilo, por uno más agresivo - ¿cómo me llamaste? – preguntó enfadada.

- ehh... lindísima chica-zorra? – respondió algo nervioso el carpintero.

- ¡¡Nunca me llames zorra!! – y le propinó un golpe que lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la isla – está bien que tenga la Inu Inu modelo zorro, pero no me gusta que me llamen así – indicó aún enojada mientras los doble filo sólo asentían temerosos.

La chica entonces advirtió que una balsa estaba cercana a ese lugar, eran algunos piratas sobrevivientes del anterior hundimiento - comandante, ¿nos encargamos de ellos? – preguntaron sus tripulantes a Isauca.

- No, ustedes ya los hundieron, ahora me toca a mí – indicó la joven y entonces entre 10 de sus hombres, le lanzaron una enorme cadena como de unos 6 metros de largo y un metro de ancho, la cual estaba sujeta a la ancla que fungía como proa y ante el asombro de nuestros compañeros piratas, Isauca utilizó con suma facilidad el ancla para atacar a los sobrevivientes haciéndoles pedazos.

- Pobres... me dan lástima – musitó Sand, al mismo tiempo que Isauca colocaba el ancla en su lugar.

- ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? – preguntó Rella

- Sencillo, mis padres me alimentaron bien cuando yo era niña – contestó como si fuese una respuesta lógica.

- Pero eso no... bueno no importa – ya no quiso discutir Anna.

Isauca de pronto recordó para que había viajado hasta esa isla – vaya que son problemáticos de encontrar, sólo vine a traerles esto a órdenes de mi capitán – le entregó a Ozzie un papel en blanco, que basados en su reciente experiencia, los Doble Filo reconocieron como una Vivre Card.

- Mi capitán quiere verlos, quiere encontrarse con ustedes, así que les aconsejo que no tarden mucho en ir, no se preocupen sólo quiere hablar con ustedes – les indicó.

En ese momento regresaba Riko, pues de hecho sí, había sido lanzado al otro lado de la isla – lo siento Isauca-san, no volveré a llamarte así – decía cabizbajo.

- Así está mejor, además yo ya tengo novio – le advirtió – y bueno, debo irme, tengo que regresar con el grueso de la flota – se despidió rápido y se fue inmediatamente.

- Extraña... – musitó Anna mientras sus nakamas asentían concordando con ella.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Ozzie y los otros tenían que ir a Oregon, así que por el momento, olvidarían el peculiar encuentro con Isauca.

Mientras tanto, no tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos, una pareja de jóvenes compartían la cama, un pelirrojo y una joven rubia de cabello largo, dormían en un camarote alejados del sol, él la tenía abrazada a ella, ambos bajo las sábanas, pero de pronto fueron disturbados.

- ¡Drake, despierta! – llamaron a la puerta – ¡vamos Drake! – siguieron golpeando la madera.

- Maldita sea, Lun Rao, ¿qué es tan importante? – preguntó con molestia el pelirrojo mientras se ponía un pantalón, pues estaba en ropa interior y finalmente salió a cubierta Graff Drake, también conocido como Akahige.

- Tienes que ver esto – le enseñaron un periódico el cual contenía la fotografía de "Kurohige" Marshall D. Teach.

- Así que fue atrapado, vaya esto es muy interesante. Por un lado nos quitan un obstáculo y por otro parece que están comenzando a cazar piratas, es una noticia muy interesante – rió Drake al verlo.

La puerta del camarote se abrió en ese momento – Drake... ¿todo está bien? – preguntó con timidez mientras se tapaba con la sábana pues estaba desnuda.

- Oye capitán, ya te divertiste con ella, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros ¿no lo crees? – se acercó Dart a ella con mirada lujuriosa, mientras la rubia intentaba alejarse con temor, pero pronto fue golpeado por alguien.

- Ella no es un objeto, es mi chica no un juguete – le dijo Drake iracundo – vamos, no salgas así – se dirigió a la joven y se metió con ella al cuarto.

Dart se levantaba dolido tomándose el rostro – si hubiera sabido que el capitán no nos iba a dejar jugar con la chica, no hubiera avisado que estaba flotando en el mar – decía.

- Sí, Drake se encariñó muy rápido con esa niña, pero me parece de lo más extraño que estuviera flotando a punto de morir en mar abierto, hay que tenerla vigilada – indicó Lun Rao.

Ya dentro de camarote, Drake y la chica volvían a recostarse juntos – te he dicho que mientras lleguemos a una isla y te consigamos ropa, no salgas de aquí – la reprendió el pelirrojo.

- Pero... podrías prestarme ropas tuyas entre tanto – respondió ella.

- No, cómo crees jaja, una chica tan bonita no puede usar mis ropas, tenemos que conseguirte unos vestidos propios para ti, no debemos estar lejos de alguna isla – sonrió el pirata.

Y efectivamente, Drake tenía razón, puesto que los piratas de Akahige pronto llegaron a un pueblo, donde la hermosa rubia pudo tener algo de vestidos, blusas y zapatos – no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto – sonreía la joven mientras se ataviaba con un largo vestido blanco, una de las ropas que el pelirrojo le había traído – pero... ¿no fueron muy caras? – preguntó ella con preocupación.

- Ja, no te preocupes por ello – respondió Drake sonriendo, ya que, de cualquier forma, todo había sido robado.

La jovencita pues, como la única mujer de la tripulación, se dispuso a hacer las labores de limpieza y comida del barco, y en un solo día dejó la embarcación reluciente y preparó los platillos más deliciosos que los piratas de Akahige habían probado en su viaje.

- Odio admitirlo, pero creo que después de todo, no será tan malo que nos acompañe – decía Lun Rao mientras terminaba su comida.

- Claro, siempre es bueno tener un barco limpio – señaló Wagner, el doctor de la tripulación.

Finalmente llegó la noche, y Drake y su chica volvieron a la cama juntos para comenzar un pequeño ritual de besos, al terminar simplemente se abrazaron y quedaron recostados juntos.

- Oye Drake... – llamó la chica.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿me ayudarás a rescatar a mi padre y encontrar a mi hermana? -

El pelirrojo la vio a los ojos – _Danna_, yo nunca digo mentiras, yo te ayudaré, pero también te dije que eso será cuando sea Rey de los Piratas. No te preocupes, no falta mucho y entonces iremos a Hioji y liberaremos a tu padre – prometió para después darle otro beso.

- Esta bien Drake, yo te apoyaré para que seas el Rey de los Piratas – sonrió ella con ternura y luego se dispuso a dormir en brazos del joven.

Lo que Danna no sabía, es que su hermana era nada más y nada menos que de la tripulación rival del hombre con el que dormía, pero no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta darse cuenta.

Los Doble Filo ya estaban por llegar a Oregon, pero no sería así de sencillo dejar a Kayla. Si por alguna razón se descubría que la princesa estaba con los piratas, definitivamente no sería algo bueno.

Al llegar a la costa lo hicieron pacíficamente, sin llamar la atención. Bajaron sin hacer escándalo y Kayla lo hizo con un velo que cubría el rostro. Desde que la princesa había sido secuestrada, el pueblo de Oregon estaba de luto. Todos los días se ofrecían misas en la que los pobladores rogaban por el bien de la albina.

- No sabía... que era tan querida... – musitaba la chica al ver la devoción del pueblo por su persona.

Los piratas tomaron entonces transporte rumbo a Far, capital del reino, un poco al norte de Moine, ciudad donde se había celebrado el rodeo. Kyo, Riko, Rella, Alí y Lexy se quedaron en el barco, mientras los restantes acompañarían a Kayla.

Far, era una ciudad llena de enormes ranchos que rodeaban al castillo. Las casas estaban a las afueras del otro lado del palacio, por lo tanto, ya no sería sencillo para nuestros nakamas pasar desapercibidos, el viaje de la princesa de Oregon y los piratas Doble Filo, había culminado.

- Yo quisiera atenderlos en el castillo como es debido... – agachó Kayla la cabeza a sabiendas que eran los últimos momentos.

- Entonces tendremos que regresar – sonrió Ozzie.

- Sí, yo quiero ver los miles de vestidos que has de tener – dijo Lina con entusiasmo

- Y la comida en el castillo debe ser estupenda, sería genial comer ahí – señaló Anna. Mientras tanto, Tiger sólo se quedó callado sonriendo al mirar a la ojiazul.

- ¿Nos invitarás entonces? – preguntó el capitán pelirrojo. La albina no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y finalmente las lágrimas brotaron sin cesar de sus ojos celestes.

- ¡Yo jamás los olvidaré, nunca! – y la chica abrazó a Ozzie, Lina y Anna a la vez, mientras Tiger estaba detrás de ellos – claro que pueden venir, cuando quieran. Es más, lo estaré esperando, cuando consigan los 10 tesoros, prométanme que vendrán – decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¡Claro, lo prometemos! – rió Ozzie mientras Lina y Anna asentían.

Los tres dieron un paso hacia atrás y comenzaron a retirarse, sólo el pistolero pirata quedó frente a frente con la princesa. No dijeron nada sólo se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso. Ya se habían dicho absolutamente todo. Ella cerró los ojos para no verlos partir y los abrió hasta estar segura de que los cuatro ya no estaban por ahí...

Hemos entregado a la princesa Kayla y así el viaje continúa. Aquí se termina una etapa del fic y comienza otra. Gracias a Cele por prestarme su personaje de Isauca, es invención de ella, yo sólo le agregué unas pocas cosas.

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Shichiko.- No te preocupes, aquísi que salieron, aunque de todas formas hubo una parte de otros personajes, espero y te haya gustado.**

**Alba.- Vaya, que halago, muchas gracias. Y aún no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero creo que aproximadamente unos 80.**

**Cele.- xDDD no ellos no tienen algún mote que los identifique a excepción de Lina, pero es bastante representativo ponerle el nombre completo, así que no importa. Muchas gracias por prestarme tu personaje volverá a salir, ya lo verás.**

**Aikokudo96.- Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Ya hemos iniciado otra vez a escribir, aunque no sabría dar fecha, pero será pronto.**

**Maravillante.- Hikari es también uno de mis personajes preferidos, y ella tendrá mucho juego en los capítulos finales del fic. Y sí lo olvidé, aunque ya lo había puesto hace mucho. Koro Koro, viene de Kokoro es decir, corazón.**

**En el próximo capítulo, conoceremos a unos piratas muy extraños y especiales. Comienza un nuevo arc, ya lo verán. Hasta entonces. **

**Nos Vemos!!**


	56. Jacome D Kai

**Aunque he tardado muchísimo, ya está aquí el 56, espero que les guste, a mí me gustó crear estos nuevos personajes.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los Doble Filo estarán ahora siguiendo el rumbo que les guíe la Vivre Card que les dio Isauca, sin saber que les depara la siguiente isla…**_

Luego de haber dejado Omaha, los doble filo se dispusieron a seguir el rumbo que les indicaba la Vivre Card. Por desgracia, dicha ruta no permitía que el Sea Wings llegara a una isla, y ya habían pasado 10 días sin tocar tierra firme. Esto, aunado a que no habían podido comprar reservas en la isla de la princesa Kayla, llevó a la falta de alimento.

- ¡¡Me estoy muriendo!! – gritaba Anna, mientras su estómago le exigía algo de comida y ella estaba recargada en el barandal del navío, como si el mar le fuera a proporcionar algo - ¿no han atrapado nada inútiles? – preguntó a Ozzie, Riko y Tiger, quienes probaban su suerte con sus instrumentos de pesca, sin embargo los tres negaron con la cabeza, haciendo saber que, hasta el momento, nada había caído.

- ¡¡Vamos a morir de hambre!! – gritó la rubia.

- No necesariamente – dijo Sand – según mis cálculos, debemos estar cerca de una isla, el clima se ha normalizado en las últimas horas – indicó el navegante,

- ¡Que bien! Me pregunto si habrá cosas bonitas en esa isla – dijo Lexy,

Mientras tanto, Rella y Lina arribaban a cubierta, luego de que la ojiazul terminara de peinar a la princesa pirata. Esta última ahora lucía su cola de caballo en un linda y bien hecha trenza, dejando fuera, por supuesto, su mechón del lado izquierdo del rostro, vestida ahora con un pantalón blanco, y una blusa roja de tirantes.

- Pues yo ya veo algo – señaló Kyo, quien estaba recostado en el lugar de siempre, la torre de vigía.

El barco se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que la isla se pudo ver a la perfección. Parecía tener bastante actividad. No había algún edificio de consideración.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a temblar, pero no era de miedo, sino de emoción - ¿qué pasa Lina-chan? – preguntó Rella.

- No he... comprado... ropa... en semanas... – y los ojos de la pelinegro comenzaron a brillar, mientras sus nakamas se alejaban de ella, pues sabían lo que pasaba cuando la doctora se ponía en esa situación.

Finalmente al llegar a la isla, Lina tuvo que ser detenida por sus compañeros para no ir corriendo en búsqueda de tiendas. Anna formó dos equipos, Alí, junto a Tiger, Sand, Lexy y Riko irían a comprar los víveres, mientras que ella, Ozzie, Rella y Lina, irían a comprar la ropa. Kyo prefirió quedarse a cuidar el barco, ya que en realidad le tocaba a Ozzie acompañar a las chicas en sus compras. El castaño lo había hecho la última vez.

Pero tal grupo, no encontraba tiendas de ropa por ningún lado, la princesa pirata estaba desesperada – el mundo está contra mí – decía. La mayoría de los establecimientos eran bares, por lo que decidieron entrar a uno de ellos y preguntar, si acaso, por ahí, había una tienda de las que estaban buscando.

Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue un pirata de cabello azul claro, sosteniendo a otro del cuello, éste último totalmente ensangrentado - ¿llegaste hasta aquí por tus sueños? ¿Hasta el nuevo mundo sólo para conseguir esos "tesoros"? ¡Vaya que eres idiota yahahahaha! –

Luego el peliazul arrojó al otro sujeto al suelo – los piratas nos dedicamos a robar, a hacernos ricos, a lograr fortuna, no a cumplir sueños tontos de niños – su burló, mientras todos los demás veían la escena, algo sorprendidos, pero sin atreverse a intervenir en ella.

Ese era Howell, pirata, capitán de su tripulación, con una recompensa de 135 millones de berries.

De pronto, uno de los presentes, volteó a ver a los recién llegados, y reconoció a alguien, a la chica morena la cual estaba también en uno de los posters del establecimiento – esa es... ¡es la princesa! – señaló, dirigiéndose a Lina como la hija del Rey de los Piratas.

- Sí, es la princesa... – escuchaba una y otra vez por el lugar, mientras todos veían a Lina. El pirata de cabello azul se acercó entonces y con malévola sonrisa se puso frente a la Doble Filo.

- Así que la "Princesa Pirata" yahahaha – rió fuertemente – esas son ridiculeces, tal vez muchos consideren a tu padre como un "Rey", pero no era más que un tonto, que nunca hizo nada, un pirata de pacotilla es lo que fue – dijo.

- ¡¡Cuida tus palabras!! – Ozzie sacó una de sus katanas, pero Lina lo detuvo – pero... Lina ¿por qué? -

- No vale la pena pelear con alguien como él – respondió la pelinegro.

- Yahahahaha, así que eres una cobarde. Tu padre debió haber sido igual, por eso nunca hizo riquezas. El "One Piece" ja, ¡que montón de basura! – seguía Howell burlándose en la cara de Lina, mientras ésta hacía lo posible por no perder los estribos.

Pero de pronto, una figura, como salida de la nada, se puso entre los dos y de un golpe, envió a volar a Howell. Era un sujeto de cabello negro, largo, algo delgado, no demasiado alto, y con una katana a su costado derecho, y después de ese golpe, volteó de reojo a ver a Lina, mientras sonreía.

- Cometiste un grave error – dijo Howell saliendo desde la pared que había derrumbado por el impacto, pero al parecer, el otro muchacho no le hizo mucho caso.

- Llegué a pensar que nunca te conocería, Monkey D. Lina... – se volteó él a ver a la morena, quien se sorprendió ante tales palabras – oye Lina – le tomó de las manos sin que ésta pudiese decir nada – cásate conmigo – le pidió

La princesa pirata no pudo reaccionar, hasta que su mente volvió a su sitio, y su primer reflejó fue decir – ¡no! –

El chico de inmediato cambió su sonrisa por un rostro de decepción - ¿No? ¿Pero por qué no? – preguntó.

- Bueno, lo siento por ser tan brusca, pero creo que serían tres cosas, hasta hace un minuto no nos conocíamos, al escucharte hablar así, no creo que seas mi tipo y además yo ya tengo novio – le dijo la doctora.

- Bueno, no importa, tú eres Monkey D. Lina, y yo soy _Jacome D. Kai_, estamos predestinados, tú eres la Princesa Pirata y yo seré el Rey de los Piratas – le dijo con entusiasmo.

- Un momento – interrumpió Ozzie – yo soy el futuro Rey de los Piratas – aseguró el pelirrojo y se puso cara a cara con el pelinegro, pero no se vieron a los ojos mucho tiempo, pues Howell ya se disponía a atacarlos. Ambos sacaron su espada y asaltaron sin piedad al peliazul, quien caía, al parecer sin vida.

- Tan hablador, no era la gran cosa – guardó Ozzie su katana al ver el poco reto que Howell había representado, pero al voltearse un poco, vio como el pirata todavía estaba junto al lugar donde había sido lanzado.

Tanto Ozzie, Lina y Kai, se mostraron un poco sorprendidos por la situación, así como Rella y Anna, que tan sólo miraban lo que sucedía.

- ¿Pensaron que sería tan sencillo? No sean idiotas yahahaha – y después de decir eso, se convirtió en dos.

– Tiene la fruta fuku fuku **(1)**, puede crear duplicados suyos – dijo Lina – había leído sobre esa fruta, es peligroso -

Pero a Kai no pareció importarle demasiado y sacó su katana para pelear con él – el idiota eres tú, eres un pirata de segunda – le dijo al tiempo que sonreía. Howell creó varias copias suyas, pero cuando rodearon al pelinegro, éste desapareció y volvió a surgir por en cima de ellos para atacarlos con su espada.

Kai se deshizo de 4 de las copias, y sólo una de ellas pudo defenderse gracias a que su antebrazo estaba recubierto de una placa metálica. Así, ambos de nuevo se pusieron en guardia, pero Howell vio como los doble filo habían quedado a espalda suya – mm, parece que estoy rodeado, lo bueno es que todos son unos piratas soñadores que no valen nada, yahahahaha – rió.

Luego de esto, Kai guardó su espada – jeje, ella tiene razón, no vale la pena pelear con alguien como tú. No tienes nada, tus ambiciones, no son algo que te llevará a lo grande, es más, yo diría que te da miedo pensar en grande, y por eso sólo te dedicas a esas pequeñeces –

El peliazul mostró su molestia en el rostro, ante las palabras del espadachín, mientras éste seguía hablando – lo ves, jajaja, si no fuera cierto, no te enfadarías – se burló, mientras otros en el bar también comenzaban tímidamente a reírse.

- ¡Cállense idiotas! – casi ordenó Howell, pero entonces más y más de los presentes, se echaron a reír. Un poco humillado, el pirata salió del bar, seguido por una chica, al parecer, parte de su tripulación, que estaba al fondo del establecimiento – ya me las pagarán... – musitó antes de salir.

Kai recordó entonces en lo que se había quedado – ah sí, Lina, ven conmigo, vamos a casarnos... vaya además no pensé que fueras tan sexy, digo, me imaginaba que eras bonita, pero no tanto jajaja – sonreía el chico.

- Ya te dije que no, además soy muy joven para casarme – trato de negarse Lina, sin sonar muy grosera – por cierto ¿cómo es que haces eso? Desapareces y apareces por todos lados – preguntó la morena.

- ¿Así que te interesa eh? Pues sólo por que eres tú, te lo diré. Comí la fruta Tabi Tabi **(2)**, así que puedo teletransportarme, jeje, es una habilidad bastante genial... – y Kai continuó hablando sobre sí mismo sin parar, sin darse cuenta que Anna y Rella, ya se llevaban a Lina de ahí.

- Oigan, está bien que no me guste, pero es muy grosero irse así – decía la princesa pirata.

- Ay princesita, si nos quedamos escuchando a ese tipo, estaremos aquí toda la vida – le respondió Anna.

Pero la nobleza de la pelinegro, le obligó a, al menos, despedirse de ese extraño chico – adiós, creo que ya tengo que irme, tal vez nos volvamos a ver – le decía adiós con la mano mientras era arrastrada por sus nakamas.

Luego de que los Doble Filo salieran del bar, una linda y sonriente muchacha de cabello largo castaño y ojos algo rasgados, se acercó al pirata pelinegro – Kai sencho **(3) **miau, ¿si te gusta tanto, por qué la dejaste ir? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No es bueno que la fuerce, seguro que ya nos veremos de nuevo. Por cierto _Dinora,_ tus mejillas están muy rojas – señaló Kai.

- Miau, zi zi zi, creo que bebí demasiado – rió la joven - ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Kai-sencho? Miau – preguntó.

- El destino debe cruzar nuestros caminos de nuevo, y por lo que veo tiene una tripulación fuerte, por lo que no habrá problema en que siga avanzando, por cierto, hiciste bien en no entrometerte – señaló Kai.

- Miau, sabía que te las arreglarías bien tú solo, pero ahora debemos volver al barco – aconsejó la castaña y así lo hicieron.

Al llegar, ambos chicos vieron como su tripulación los estaba esperando. No faltaron los regaños por supuesto. La primera en acercarse fue una chica de cabello negro muy corto, con una log pose que colgaba de su cuello y unos anteojos. Vestía un traje elegante y el ceño fruncido.

- Kai, se supone que sólo íbamos a quedarnos unas horas aquí y vas y desapareces, y tú Dinora, te ordeno que lo busques y como siempre, terminas bebiendo, los dos son unos inútiles – les reprendió y luego les golpeó en la cabeza.

Cristie – Navegante de los Piratas Trip, su temperamento es difícil de controlar, recompensa: 90 millones. Edad: 20 años.

Apareció una chica más en escena, de cabello blanco, ojos claros, piel muy blanca, y para variar, con un vestido blanco – ¿Dinora, trajiste los ingredientes que te pedí? – preguntó amablemente.

- ¡Miau! Claro que los traje, además también compré un poco de sake zi zi zi zi – respondió la joven.

- Eso no te lo pedí, pero bueno, qué puedo esperar de ti je je -

Yuki – Cocinera de los Piratas Trip, amable, siempre tranquila, todo lo contrario de Cristie, y aún así, son las mejores amigas. Recompensa: 35 millones. Edad: 19 años.

- Demonios Kai, seguro tuviste una pelea y ni siquiera nos avisaste, al menos me hubieras dejado a uno de ellos – le dijo un enorme sujeto con unos guantes que tenían picos en los nudillos, de cabello corto gris y ojos pequeños.

Axe – Carpintero de los piratas Trip, algo sanguinario y violento, sumamente fiel a su capitán. Recompensa: 82 millones. Edad: 22 años.

- Sí tuve una pelea, pero no fue nada grave no te preocupes Axe – dijo riendo Kai.

- Espero que no haya sido contra uno de esos piratas raros, siempre tienes que meterte con esos tipos tan aterrorizantes – decía con la cabeza agachada un joven de cabello verde, muy largo, que estaba limpiándose los pies de forma extraña.

Poe – Doctor de los piratas Trip, un fanático de la limpieza en extremo, pero además un cobarde, aunque puede ser valiente de pronto. Recompensa: 18 millones. Edad: 17 años.

- Todos se atarean mucho con cualquier cosa, dejad correr las aguas, ya que jamás podréis detener la clásica imprudencia de nuestro capitán. Oh sencho-san, si alguna vez dejas de ser un idiota, estaremos perplejos. ¿Será para bien o para mal? Desdichados seamos si te vuelves inteligente, nuestra mente, se volverá inerte - declamó

- Ese "poema" fue malísimo – hizo Kai una cara extraña.

- Falso es lo que estáis diciendo, lo que pasa es que celoso eres de mi intelecto -

Oumu – Es el músico de los Piratas Trip, aunque se cree poeta, cosa que exaspera a varios de sus nakamas. Recompensa: 75 millones. Edad 21 años.

- Creo que de todas formas ya debemos irnos, Cristie-chan ya nos lo dijo, así que debemos hacerle caso. Por cierto Cristie-chan, mira lo que hice para ti – bajó de la torre del mástil principal un sujeto alto, de cabello negro, vestido de manera casual y de ojos de color, ofreciendo una flor hecha con papel a la navegante, pero ésta se le negó de manera "sutil".

- Quítate inútil – le golpeó y le dejó casi inconsciente.

Kouji – Vigía de los Piratas Trip. Está perdidamente enamorado de Cristie, aunque ella no le haga ni un poco de caso. Para otras chicas es bien parecido, pero a él sólo le importa la navegante. Recompensa: 110 millones. Edad: 19 años.

Kai se dispuso entonces a zarpar, no sin antes toparse con otra de sus nakamas – ¿oye Ame, qué tal el clima? – le preguntó a una chica flacucha, pequeña, con cabello negro y rojo, mirada un poco tenebrosa y labios pintados de negro.

- Oh, Kai-kun, las cartas dicen que hoy tenemos buen tiempo, pero siempre hay cualquier eventualidad, quien sabe, podrías morir decapitado pronto... – respondió ante los escalofríos de todos los demás.

Ame – Experta en el clima de los Piratas Trip. Hace equipo con Cristie, aunque se lleven un poco mal. Además lee las cartas, y hace predicciones, la mayoría de ellas, tenebrosas. Recompensa: 40 millones. Edad: 18 años.

- ¡Muy bien Kai-sencho, vamos a seguir el viaje! ¡Miau! – gritó Dinora

Dinora – Primera a bordo de los Piratas Trip. Siempre es jovial y alegre, y todas sus frases las acompaña con un ¡Miau!, le gusta mucho beber licor. Recompensa: 220 millones. Edad: 18 años.

Jacome D. Kai – Capitán de los Piratas Trip. Recompensa: 300 millones. Edad: 19 años.

Los Doble Filo regresaban a su barco, justo cuando los demás ya estaban por ahí. Lexy daba de comer a su yegua, mientras Riko y Tiger también comían algo al fin. Kyo también lo hacía, pero en menor medida, mientras Alí guardaba las cosas en la despensa.

- Vaya, creí que regresarían con montañas de ropa – dijo Tiger al advertir que sus nakamas habían vuelto sin ninguna compra.

- No encontramos ninguna tienda y... – Anna interrumpió su explicación al oler comida y fue rápido a la cocina.

- Tuvimos un encuentro con algunos piratas – explicó Rella, lo que hizo que todos voltearan para escuchar la historia. La ojiazul comenzó a contar lo sucedido hasta llegar a la parte de la extraña pedida de matrimonio para Lina, lo que hizo que la Princesa Pirata negara de forma desesperada cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, es que fue muy extraño, que un desconocido me pidiera que me casara con él – decía sonrojada, pero se calmó y recordó algo más – pero... lo más extraño, era su nombre, Jacome D. Kai -

- Efapto, eg uno fe lo D (Exacto, es uno de los D) – indicó Anna mientras comía sin parar. Esa afirmación puso a pensar a todos los piratas, sobre ese chico, quien probablemente sería un rival más, y si tenía ese nombre, seguramente no sería nadie sencillo de vencer.

Sin la necesidad de que se cargara el log, los Doble Filo salieron de inmediatamente de esa isla siguiendo la dirección que la Vivre Card les indicaba. En ese momento Lina se4caba sus lágrimas que había soltado por no poder comprar algo de ropa.

Anna apareció frente al morena para preguntar algo, y es que aún no confiaba en la manera en que estaban avanzando - ¿crees que sea buena idea seguir confiando en lo que nos dijo esa chica? – cuestionó refiriéndose a Isauca.

Antes de que Lina respondiera, alguien más lo hizo – no te preocupes, estará bien, Sena debe ser un gran pirata, y además Lina confía en él ¿verdad? – se dirigió a la doctora quien asintió, mientras la arquera suspiraba.

Luego de esa conversación, el barco entró en una tormenta, y por supuesto, todos asistieron a ayudar, por lo que dejaremos a los Doble Filo un momento, y viajaremos rumbo a otro destino.

Mariejoa, tierra santa, recibía la visita inesperada de una chica pelirroja, cuyos ojos estaban tan furiosos como los truenos que era capaz de despedir. – Señorita Hikari, en este momento no está permitido que usted pase en este momento, aunque sea parte del Ouka Shichibukai – trató de detenerla un marine, pero ella, sin decir nada, simplemente lo mandó a volar con su electricidad.

Esto se repitió con cada uno de los soldados que intentaban detenerla, hasta que apareció cierta espadachín de cabello azul oscuro – no quiero pelear con usted almirante Tashigi, sólo déjeme pasar a ver a Gorousei – pidió apretando los dientes Hikari.

- Ven, si quieres hablar con Gorousei, primero tendrás que hacerlo conmigo, si me convences que tus razones son válidas, yo misma te llevaré a ellos – prometió la almirante cosa que aceptó la Shichibukai.

Tashigi y Hikari se dirigieron a la habitación de la almirante y ahí, la pelirroja expuso sus razones.

- Yo crecí admirando a los piratas, guerreros del mar que desafiaban lo imposible y que vivían aventuras día tras día. Luego los conocí, y no eran aquellos de las historias de mi niñez. Por eso, después de comer la fruta Goro Goro, decidí cazar a esos malvivientes y no tardé mucho en hacerme Shichibukai, el gobierno estaba falto de sujetos fuertes – contó y luego miró hacia arriba.

- Pero hace poco conocí a unos piratas, eran diferentes – sonrió al recordar a los Doble Filo y Tashigi se interesó más en la plática al sospechar de quienes se trataba – con ellos, aunque los vi sólo por un momento, supe que todavía existían los piratas de esas historias, y entonces dudé de muchas cosas... – suspiró y tomó aire.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas – nunca pensé que existiera alguien tan perverso en la marina, quienes se suponen que protegen a la gente y esa mujer... es capaz de hacer algo tan horrible... – sollozaba la chica mientras lo decía.

Tashigi le tomó la mano de manera maternal – todavía eres una niña, una niña soñadora, pero es cierto que Kujira es una bruja, pero te aseguro que nada cambiará si hablas con Gorousei, ya que, para ellos, lo más importante es tener poder en la marina, y desgraciadamente, Kujira es muy poderosa – explicó la espadachín.

- Entonces sólo hay una cosa por hacer – se secó Hikari sus lágrimas y se retiró del lugar, regresó a su barco y se alejó de Mariejoa, mientras tanto, Tashigi permaneció en su habitación.

Alguien entonces pasó cerca de ahí – ¡almirante Tashigi, escuché que alguien irrumpió en Mariejoa, rápido, vamos! – avisó Noriko, la capitana.

- No será necesario – dijo tranquila la almirante ante la sorpresa de la también espadachín – pero el gobierno se ha ganado un gran enemigo... -

Mientras tanto, los Doble Filo salían de la tormenta, no había sido demasiado grande y realmente no gastaron mucho tiempo, y pronto brilló el cielo azul en el horizonte.

- Vaya, espero que la próxima isla sí tenga tiendas de ropa – suspiraba Lina mientras descansaba después de los trabajos de la tormenta. En realidad varios hacían lo mismo en cubierta, esperando que cayera la tarde.

Kyo de pronto advirtió algo - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó mientras los demás se cuestionaban sobre qué era a lo que el vigía se refería, pero entonces supieron de qué se trataba. Una bala de cañón había caído sumamente cerca del Sea Wings.

- Ese maldito barco – señaló el castaño la nave que les había disparado. Se trataba de una embarcación de tamaño parecido al Sea Wings, con una proa sencilla.

- Preparen un contraataque ¡rápido! – ordenó Ozzie, mientras Riko y Sand se dirigían a la habitación de los cañones.

Los ataques del otro barco no cesaban, y cada vez estaban más cerca de dañar al Sea Wings, hasta que lo inevitable llegó. El costado izquierdo de la nave fue alcanzada por un proyectil, y pronto, uno más llegó hasta cubierta.

El ataque los había tomado por sorpresa, y tardaron un poco más en defenderse, ya los siguientes proyectiles, fueron detenidos por las técnicas de los Doble Filo, pero pronto el barco se estaba inundando. Riko y Sand, en lugar de ir en uso de los cañones, ahora estaban tratando de tapar los hoyos, con ayuda de Rella.

Pronto, el navío que les había atacado, se acercó lo suficiente como para ver quien lo había hecho, cuando eso sucedió, Lina apretó sus dientes y frunció el ceño como pocas veces lo hacía – es él – musitó con enojo.

Cruzado de brazos, y con mirada burlona, se encontraba en la proa un pirata peliazul, Howell, con el que se habían encontrado en el bar, anteriormente.

- Vas a pagar caro lo que pasó antes, princesa de tercera – le advirtió directamente a Lina, mientras varios de sus tripulantes aparecían por detrás de él.

- Es el mismo del bar – advirtió Anna lo evidente, y ante la actitud de la rubia, todos los que estaban en cubierta se pusieron en guardia e incluso Kyo bajó rápido de su torre.

- Ahora sí lo mataré – desenvainó Ozzie una de sus katanas, pero fue detenido por alguien.

- Espera... – extendió Lina su mano por enfrente del pelirrojo – capitán, déjame encargarme de él por favor...

He tardado mucho lo sé, pero realmente tuve muy poco tiempo y además tengo que preparar bien esta saga, una gran disculpa para los que siguen el fic y prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto.

**Primero vamos con las notas:**

**1.- Fuku significa copiar, ya verán más adelante esta fruta.**

**2.- Tabi es parecido a viajar, también explicaré esta fruta más adelante.**

**3.- Sencho Capitán**

**Espero que les hayan gustado los nuevos personajes, tuve que pensar bastante para crear nuevos perfiles.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias y espero y te siga gustando.**

**Shichiko.- Es bueno que te haya gustado, y en cuanto a Drake y Danna, darán de que hablar próximamente, ojalá que este capítulo también te guste.**

**Cele.- Muchas gracias a ti por prestarme ese personaje, y no te preocupes, que volverá a salir en algunos capítulos más, gracias!!**

**Maravillante.- Tendremos que esperar un poco más para ver qué es lo que les depara a los Doble Filo con el Emperador Pirata Sena, pero por lo pronto ya habrá mucha acción en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Kina-San Dark Haibara.- Qué puedo decir, sólo que me halaga en demasía que te hayas tomado el tiempo para llerlo tod y que agradezco tus comentarios. En lo e Lina, pues los fics de chibi-mugiwara y Lina-chan, están en un "universo" distinto, digámoslo así. Gracias!!**

**En el próximo capítulo, tendremos un enfrentamiento entre nuestros nakamas y estos piratas que les han atacado, un capítulo puro Doble Filo!!**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	57. Sea Wings

**De nuevo tardé un poco, pero creo que ha sido un buen capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Luego de proseguir su viaje, los Doble Filo se encuentran con algunos piratas, unos amables, y otros no tanto, e incluso, reciben un ataque enemigo...**_

- Capitán, déjame encargarme de él por favor – pidió Lina a Ozzie, mientras miraba con algo de ira a Howell. Las palabras contra su padre le dolían como una aguja entrando por su cabeza.

- Bueno, yo estoy tan enfadado como tú, pero si es lo que quieres, está bien – aceptó Ozzie guardando sus armas.

- _Créeme Ozzie, no estás ni cerca tan furioso como yo lo estoy _– pensaba la Princesa Pirata, al tiempo que ambos barcos se acercaban poco a poco, quizás demasiado, por lo que pronto el choque se volvería inminente.

- Hay que detenerlos antes de que nos golpeen – indicó Anna, pero justo cuando terminó de decirlo, algo sacudió al Sea Wings, y quienes lo sintieron de lleno, fueron Riko, Sand y Rella, que estaban tratando de cerrar uno de los agujeros. El chico-reptil y el navegante se quedaron ahí, mientras la ojiazul subió a cubierta a informar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué fue eso? No deberíamos haber sentido el golpe tan pronto – indicó Tiger.

- Ellos, seguro han hecho algo raro – señaló Lexy.

En ese momento Rella llegaba hasta donde los demás – su barco tiene algo por debajo del agua, parecen ser enormes arpones, han dañado el casco, Riko-kun y Sand-kun están tratando de arreglarlo –

Ambos barcos se acercaron lo suficiente entonces como para que las tripulaciones se vieran cara a cara, y además de Howell, se empezó a ver la silueta de más piratas a la orden de éste.

- Mmm, su barco no está mal, supongo que podremos desmantelarlo, y hacer mejoras al nuestro, ya estamos acostumbrados – refirió el pirata peliazul, y entonces nuestros nakamas vieron como el barco de sus enemigos, estaba hecho, al parecer de pedazos de otras embarcaciones.

Al ya estar los barcos demasiado cerca uno del otro, Lina pudo llegar a donde estaba su oponente, aunque antes, le salieron al paso dos más.

- No eres rival suficiente para el capitán – le cerró el camino un sujeto vestido y maquillado como payaso.

- Tienes razón hermano, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella – salió también una chica con un traje de colores brillantes ceñido al cuerpo y ella estaba maquillada en exceso con brillantina.

Carla y Andriy, los hermanos cirqueros de los piratas de Howell, sus principales oficiales y guardaespaldas del barco. Él, un payaso, ella, una acróbata trapecista.

Ambos saltaron para lanzar un ataque hacia la princesa pirata, pero una flecha y un rayo de luz cortante interrumpieron su movimiento - ¿quién hizo eso? – preguntó enojado Andriy.

- No se entrometan en la pelea de la princesita – dijo Anna con su arco en las manos.

- No dejaré que hagan una pelea injusta – agregó Kyo - ¿y quién te pidió ayuda? Yo puedo solo con ellos dos – se dirigió hacia la arquera.

- No seas tonto, si son oficiales en un barco pirata que está en el nuevo mundo, no creo que sean muy débiles... además, es una orden que me dejes pelear, soy tu superior en este barco – le respondió ella burlona teniéndose el vigía que tragar su orgullo.

Howell entonces rió un poco emocionado – está bien dejen a esa chiquilla que venga, la aplastaré – advirtió.

Kyo y Anna entonces se adelantaron para encargarse de los cirqueros – tú encárgate del bufón y yo de esa loca – le ordenó Anna a Kyo.

- ¡Oye, ¿a quién llamas bufón?! – gritó Andriy enfadado a la rubia, pero gracias a eso, no vio venir un terrible golpe en el rostro por parte de Kyo, el cual lo mandó a volar dando contra el mástil.

- _¿Qué diablos fue eso? Ni lo vi venir... pensé que eran piratas mediocres, parece que tendré que pelear en serio _– se dijo en su mente mientras se dolía y luego se levantaba.

- Hermano, no te distraigas, ellos no son tan débiles – le advirtió Carla.

Kyo intentó golpear de nuevo a Andriy, pero éste lo evitó, no era tan lento como al principio aparentaba. El Doble Filo intentaba de nuevo, pero los movimientos extraños y sin ritmo del payaso, evitaban algún daño y además enfadaba al vigía.

- Pelea en serio, maldito imbécil – seguía tratando Kyo sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, Carla sacó unos aros, los cuales lanzaba, pero estaban sujetos a ella por un hilo, así que regresaban a su mano. Anna se mantenía alejada, así que ninguna de las dos se hacían daño, pues Carla evitaba las flechas de la rubia con gracia y sus habilidades para columpiarse en todo el barco.

De pronto, el payaso sacó un que otro truco bajo la manga. Primero, una enorme arma de fuego. - ¿Qué diablos es eso? – se sorprendió un poco Kyo y no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero cuando Andriy jaló el gatillo tan sólo salió la clásica banderita de "bang".

El castaño se avergonzó de haberse preocupado, pero no era nada para lo que le esperaba con cierta arquera, - ja ja ja ja ja, ¡debiste haber visto tu expresión! ¡no tuvo precio! Ja ja ja ja ja – se burló hasta que su estómago dolió.

- Deberías callarte si sabes lo que te conviene – le amenazó el castaño.

- Es que tú no te viste, parecías tan ton... – y su burla fue interrumpida por una patada en el rostro de parte de Carla.

Kyo comenzó a burlarse un poco, pero luego sintió un piquete en su pierna, y más adelante en todo el cuerpo. Pero no era algo común, lo habían atravesado y cortado. Era una especie de serpentinas filosas como agujas.

Anna se levantó dolorida, las piernas de esa chica tenían un buen nivel de poder y no había sido para menos. – Todo es tu culpa niño bonito, si no me hubiera distraído... –

Y su nakama se indignó de inmediato – ¡yo no te pedí que te burlaras de mí, bruja! – le reclamó

- Creo que no se llevan muy bien, verdad. Hermano, ¿te parece si los acabamos rápido? – preguntó Carla, y Andriy aceptó con una sonrisa macabra.

El payaso sacó entonces algún tipo de minibombas y las lanzó por todo el espacio donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea - ¿más 'fakes'? no voy a caer esta vez – dijo Kyo confiado.

Pero Andriy reía de manera casi orate – Ja ja ja, lo siento capitán, pero no se preocupe, ya tomaremos partes de ese barco para tapar los hoyos – y luego de dicho eso, Kyo se dio cuenta de que tal vez ahora las armas eran de verdad, pero era muy tarde para evitarlo y varias explosiones cubrieron su alrededor.

Lina estaba por comenzar a pelear con Howell, mientras éste ya estaba dividiéndose, pero interrumpió al ver que su chico estaba en peligro.

- No podrás ayudarlo – le advirtió el peliazul, pero esto hizo que ella se calmara.

- No tengo por que, confío en ellos -

Igualmente Ozzie detenía a sus nakamas para que no interfirieran. Sus instintos le decían que había más piratas peligrosos en el barco de Howell y que debían de confiar en Anna y Kyo.

La arquera por su parte, también se preocupó por el castaño, pero de nuevo, la distracción le costó caro, pues los aros, o más bien sus cuerdas la enredaron de forma rápida, mientras tanto, un ensangrentado Kyo se incorporaba después del bombardeo, pero Carla se movió rápido y lanzó a una atada Anna en contra del vigía, amarrándolo a él también junto a ella.

- Te toca hermano – dijo Carla y Andiry entonces utilizó de nuevo sus bombas, pero en más número esta ocasión y las arrojó en contra de Anna y Kyo que sufrieron todas las explosiones.

- Ja ja ja, no creo que libren esta – afirmó el payaso confiado en haber eliminado a los dos doble filo.

El humo de las pasadas explosiones, no dejaba ver qué había pasado con los dos, si todavía estaban vivos o qué estado.

En realidad, habían salido bastante lastimados, ambos estaban ensangrentados y algo débiles, pero aún vivos.

- Oye bruja... no pienso dejar que esos dos idiotas me humillen -

- Lo mismo digo... tengo una idea, sólo sígueme, aunque sea por esta vez... -

El vigía aceptó y entonces , desde la humadera, salió una figura, utilizando Geppou, jalando así a Carla quien no esperaba esa acción. Kyo entonces rompió las cuerdas y Anna aprovechó el desconcierto y con su gran puntería, clavó a la trapecista en el mástil con el uso de sus flechas.

Andriy se desesperó un poco y atacó a Kyo de nuevo con sus bombas, pero éste, al ya haber acometido con ellas en par de ocasiones, las esquivó sin problemas y luego, con su rapidez se puso detrás de él.

- Ya me cansé de tus trucos tontos – le dijo y lo mandó a volar de una patada – ¡Oye Anna, están en su trasero! – le indicó a la rubia y ésta apuntó y disparó una flecha encendida en fuego directo a los posteriores del payaso haciendo que las bombas que cargaba, explotaran, pero no sólo eso, sino que el castaño había mandado a volar a Andriy a la dirección de su hermana, por lo que ambos salieron afectados.

Los doble filo no perdieron tiempo alguno y rodearon a los hermanos antes de que se pudieron incorporar. Kyo tomó del cuello al payaso, mientras que Anna ya tenía con una flecha casi en el pecho a Carla.

No valía mucho la pena, así que decidieron mejor lanzarlos al mar, así ya no molestarían – muy bien princesita, es tu turno – le dijo Anna a una sonriente Lina.

La Princesa Pirata, entonces, con confianza en su mirar, se dispuso a enfrentarse a Howell, quien no estaba muy contento por la derrota de sus oficiales, pero volvió a su actitud de antes, subestimando a la pelinegro – que hayan vencido a Carla y a Andriy, no significa nada, sólo que yo tendré que derrotarlos a todos –

La pirata no hizo mucho caso y se dirigió a atacar a su contrincante y lo hirió, pero sólo era una de sus copias, aunque Lina estaba consciente de ello.

- ¿Qué pasa niñita? ¿No dijiste que sabías cómo vencerme? – dijo Howell desde otra parte del barco.

- Sí sé como hacerlo. Tu fruta fuku fuku te permite crear duplicados tuyos. Todos y ninguno eres tú a la vez – explicó la doctora.

Mientras tanto, los otros doble filo veían a lo lejos - ¿Qué le pasa a Lina? Lo que dijo no tiene sentido – trataba Ozzie de entender.

- Sólo deja que nuestra linda morena haga lo suyo, aunque yo tampoco entendí lo que dijo – le dijo Riko mientras los demás sólo negaban con la cabeza.

- En pocas palabras, si hiero a todos al mismo tiempo, te derrotaré – aseguró Lina.

- Teóricamente es cierto, pero no quiere decir que puedas golpear a todas mis copias a la vez – afirmó el pirata peliazul.

Así comenzó la pelinegro a perseguir a las copias, a algunas las eliminaba, pero no lograba hacerle daño alguno a Howell. Pronto llegó el momento en que la Princesa Pirata lució cansada y para mala suerte, había quedado en medio del barco, a merced de todas las copias.

- ¡Ahora no podrás escapar! – gritó el peliazul y se lanzó de todas dirección, literal y materialmente a atacar a su rival, pero cuando ésta estaba a punto de ser alcanzada, una sonrisa lució en su rostro y entonces saltó, esquivando a todas las copias.

Howell pensó que ya no podía moverse, estaba sorprendido y Lina entonces, se impulsó de nuevo con sus piernas hacia abajo y atacó a todas las copias con sus Sai - ¡Ten Giri! – dos se escaparon pero un segundo después, ya tenían un Sai en la espalda cada una de ellas. Todas las copias, habían sido atacadas prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, ¿cuándo se volvió Lina-chan tan fuerte? – preguntó Rella.

- Creo que, todos nos hemos vuelto fuertes en este viaje – respondió Alí mientras Ozzie asentía con una gran sonrisa. Nunca le había tocado ver pelear de esa forma a sus nakamas, estaba orgulloso.

- Fue fácil – sonrió Lina – cuando te estuve atacando al principio, conté tus copias, y vi que sólo puedes dividirte en hasta 6, entonces pensé en hacerme la débil y caíste – explicó.

Howell, además de bastante herido, estaba muy enfadado y no pensó más que en atacar de nuevo, utilizando sus placas metálicas del brazo, pero Lina pudo defenderse bien. El pirata creó más copias, pero éstas sólo fueron tres ahora. Lina clavó sus Sai en dos de ellas, luego los recuperó y en un segundo dio el toque final - ¡kaze ya! – y con un ataque frontal con sus dos armas, nuestra nakama venció sin problemas a su rival.

Los otros tripulantes del extraño barco se pusieron en guardia, pero uno, con par de pistolas, vio como éstas desaparecieron de sus manos tras un lejano disparo, y así, uno a uno, eran asaltados por los doble filo y detenidos de su acción.

Así, luego de desenganchar los navíos, nuestros nakamas celebraron su victoria, e incluso el temporal trabajo en equipo de Kyo y Anna, quienes ya un segundo después se volteaban la mirada.

- Siento defraudarlos – interrumpió la rubia – pero hay que ver, cuanto es el daño que ha sufrido el barco, por que, creo que no ha sido poco.

Ante el consejo de la primera a bordo, Riko, Kyo y Ozzie, se dirigieron a revisar el fondo del Sea Wings. Tuvieron que tapar los hoyos por dentro y también pro fuera a indicaciones del carpintero, pero el diagnóstico final fue grave.

- El Sea Wings, ha sufrido daños irreparables, esos enormes arpones traspasaron el casco de forma grave, no sólo agujerando la madera, sino desquebrajándola y desgarrándola – indicó el peliverde.

- Pero...¿se puede arreglar, verdad? – preguntó Ozzie, pero el carpintero agachó la mirada – ¡dime que sí, no juegues! – lo tomó de su camiseta, pero Riko no se atrevía a verle a los ojos y decirle la verdad.

Anna separó al pelirrojo del chico-lagarto para preguntar ella misma – dinos que es lo que pasa – le exigió ante el silencio de los demás.

- Está bien, pues lo que sucede, es que hay una pieza importante en cada barco, la de mayor importancia, se llama quilla – explicó entonces la importancia de dicha parte del navío.

- Pero... ¿realmente está tan dañada? ¿No hay ningún arreglo que puedas hacer? – casi pidió Lina.

- Lo siento mi querida morena, pero ni aunque tu novio me dejara salir contigo una noche, no podría hacer nada. No es por que no quiera... pero este barco... está muriendo – advirtió.

Los Doble Filo miraron entonces con tristeza a la roja embarcación que hasta ahora los había llevado. Riko previó que el barco llegaría a una eventual siguiente isla, pero ya no más.

En la noche, Lina recordó algo. La Vivre Card que ella tenía en su posesión, podía encontrar el barco de los sueños de sus padres, aquella gran pieza creada por Franky y los antiguos carpinteros de la compañía Galley-La, de la ahora semiflotante Water 7.

- El _Thousand Sunny_... – suspiró la Princesa Pirata. Era una buena opción, pero no sabía si ellos eran dignos de tener el barco del Rey de los Piratas, pensó en hablarle a su madre entonces, después de todo, ella había navegado ese navío.

En aquel lado del mundo, la pelirroja junto a Kari, llegaba a su casa después de dar sus clases y fue cuando escuchó su Den Den Mushi timbrar, así que fue con una gran sonrisa a responder, sabiendo que sería su niña la que hablaba.

- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? Que bueno que estás por ahí, necesito pedirte algo -

- Mmm, sí, claro, nunca hablas para saludar, sólo para pedirme algo... – respondió la antigua navegante.

- Lo siento, creo que tienes razón, pero realmente necesito preguntarte algo importante – le dijo Lina y así, la doctora, relató lo sucedido a la autora de sus días, y lo más importante, era hablar sobre el legendario Thousand Sunny.

La pelirroja tan sólo vio un inconveniente – Tú sabes mi niña, que todos te consideran como su pequeña, y que tengas el Sunny, junto a tu tripulación, los hará muy felices. El problema es tu capitán, pues si él se convierte en el Rey, con ese barco, probablemente tenga la sombra de tu padre a cuestas, por eso debes discutirlo con ese pelirrojo – explicó.

Lina entonces salió a cubierta y miró al cielo, como esperando ver a su padre y que éste le dijera qué hacer. Pero no, ella tenía ya 17 años, podría tomar sus propias decisiones, y el consejo de su madre le ayudaría

Fue entonces al camarote de su capitán, el cual estaba dormido, pero despertó ante los golpes a su puerta. – Ya voy, ya voy – decía entre bostezos, y un poco molesto, pero al abrir la puerta se le quitó el enfado, pues se dio cuenta que era la Princesa Pirata.

- Es un poco noche... – sonrió somnoliento.

Luego de disculparse, la doctora procedió a explicar su visita nocturna, el Thousand Sunny. El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento, sobre todo después de entender el compromiso que significaba llevar el barco del Rey de los Piratas.

- Lina..., yo acepto ese honor ¡¡será genial!! – no pudo Ozzie aguantar su emoción, y aunque era noche, quería ir de inmediato por el legendario navío, aunque Lina lo persuadió de que el siguiente día, sería un mejor tiempo para salir en la búsqueda del Sunny.

En una habitación contigua, hubo alguien despierto que lo escuchó todo, pero contrario a lo que podría pensarse, su rostro no era de mucha felicidad, sino más bien, tenía algo de molestia.

- _¿Por qué es tan gentil con ella? Incluso lo despertó tan noche y ni siquiera se enfadó un poco. Siempre la trata bien, sólo por que es la hija del Rey de los Piratas_ – pensaba Anna recostada en su cama.

- _Él hace caso de todo lo que ella le dice, cualquier consejo de ella es ley para Ozzie... sé que no debería... pero me siento muy celosa, quisiera que él me tuviera esa confianza – _sentía en su interior.

Desde el primer momento de la mañana del siguiente día, los Doble Filo fueron anunciados de la noticia y se dispusieron a seguir a toda velocidad la dirección que la Vivre Card de Lina les indicaba, pronto estarían frente a una leyenda más, el barco que llegó hasta el fin del mundo y aún vive para contarlo.

- Sólo espero que el Sea Wings aguante – decía Riko mientras acariciaba la proa en forma de Delfín.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy seguro que sí aguantará – aseguró Ozzie – este barco, no nos dejará, ha sido tan valiente para llegar hasta aquí, que nos ayudará una vez más...

**Y sí, el gran Thousand Sunny, ¿será que lo veremos? Pues esperen al siguiente capítulo.**

**El arc termina, pero da pie a otro muy interesante, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que esperen el otro con ansias xDDD**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Así es xDD, son los mismos personajes, aunque algunos tienen un que otro cambio y por supuesto, en una historia distinta, que no tiene que ver con esta. Gracias**

**Shichiko.- Pues no es muy listo si se mete con los doble filo, y ya viste lo que sucedió. Gracias por el review.**

**Cele.- No te preocupes xDDD y pues trataré de demorar menos. Lo de las negritas, pues fue un error mío, lo siento xDD, espero que este capítulo, también te guste.**

**Maravillante.- Su jolly roger ya saldrá no te preocupes, por que no será lo último que escucharemos sobre ellos, ni mucho menos, volverán a salir en breve. De hecho, tal vez haga un pequeño fic con alguna de sus aventuras.**

**Para el siguiente, ¡¡tendremos a un mugiwara!! Así que no se lo pierdan, hasta entonces.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	58. DBF

**Este capítulo es bastante largo, uno de los más extensos de entre los últimos, espero que les agrade.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los Doble Filo han acabado con los piratas de Howell, pero el barco está muy dañado, parece ser que no aguantará más y Lina piensa que será una buena idea tener el Sunny. Después de consultarlo con su madre, comunica a sus amigos la idea y ahora nuestros nakamas van en camino a encontrarse a ese navío legendario...**_

- ¿Nos falta mucho? – preguntaba Lexy ya un poco fastidiada, pues llevaban ya dos días sin ver nada más que mar abierto, pero aún les faltaba un poco más para llegar a la ubicación del Sunny.

- Que bueno que tenemos comida de sobra – suspiró Anna.

- Sí, bueno, eso es lo único que te importa supongo – se burló Kyo a su manera - al menos yo estoy aburrido – aceptó.

Pronto, la tripulación avistó una isla, aunque se preguntaron si debían detenerse y la respuesta de su carpintero fue afirmativa, pues le serviría para ajustar un poco los amarres que había hecho para que el Sea Wings resistiera lo que parecía ser su último viaje.

- No parece demasiado grande – indicó Sand al tratar de verla, mientras poco a poco se acercaban a ella – y es muy extraño – agregó – no parece que estuviéramos cerca de una isla, pues el clima sigue siendo inconsistente -

Finalmente, el Sea Wings tuvo contacto con esa isla, y el primero en bajar, fue por supuesto el capitán Ozzie, quien estaba un poco ansioso de conocer una nueva, aunque muy pequeña isla, pero en cuanto pisó tierra firma, se sintió muy extraño.

- Esta isla es muy rara, se siente diferente al pisarla – dijo el pelirrojo y luego comenzó a saltar con fuerza sobre ella, hasta que sintió un pequeño temblor.

Luego, ante la sorpresa de todos, la "isla", comenzó a moverse, aunque afortunadamente el capitán doble filo alcanzó a regresar a su embarcación – diablos ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó, pero ninguno de sus nakamas le respondió, todos estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos bien grandes viendo hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Qué les pasa, qué están vien... do? – su pregunta fue interrumpida por su propio asombro, al darse cuenta de que la isla, se había convertido en una ballena enorme y no parecía estar muy contenta de que Ozzie hubiera brincado sobre ella.

De pronto, Lina notó algo extraño en la frente del cetáceo. Primero, que estaba llena de enormes cicatrices, pero más notoriamente, que tenía una dibujo, que de alguna forma recordaba a la tripulación de sus padres, aunque el arte no era muy bueno, si parecía ser el jolly roger de los mugiwara.

Antes de que la princesa pirata pudiera decir algo, una persona salió de los orificios nasales del dorso del cachalote (ese agujero que tienen en la espalda)

- Yohohoho, ¿qué sucede, Laboon? De pronto comenzaste a moverte... ¡¡visitantes!! Yohohoho, que bien, hacía ya tiempo que no veíamos a personas ¿verdad Laboon? – dichas palabras salían de un esqueleto parlante, que al parecer tenía vida.

Ozzie, Anna, Alí, Riko, Tiger, Rella y Kyo quedaron muy sorprendidos, Sand y Lexy muy asustados, y Lina muy contenta de volver a ver al músico.

- ¡Brook-san! – fue la morena y lo abrazó, mientras los demás no sabían si decirle que no lo hiciera, o qué hacer. Pero cuando la doctora miró bien al esqueleto, lo vio en pésimas condiciones, con muchos golpes - ¿qué te ha pasado, Brook-san? – quiso ella saber.

- Oye princesita, primero dinos quién o qué es esa cosa – pidió Anna refiriéndose a Brook, por lo que Lina explicó la identidad del huesudo nakama de sus padres, haciendo que ya todos tomaran confianza con el músico, y olvidando un poco el asunto del Sunny.

Y ahora sí, la princesa pirata preguntó sobre las heridas del esqueleto – fueron... esas chicas... – dijo él con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Chicas? ¿quiénes? – cuestionó Ozzie.

- No lo sé, nunca las había visto, pero, mentimos un poco al decir que no había habido visitantes, ellas vinieron ayer... -

FLASHBACK

_El gracioso y extraño esqueleto se encontraba sobre su querida ballena, tocando algunas melodías, ante el placer de ésta, cuando vislumbró un navío no demasiado grande que se acercaba - ¡woo, visitantes, que bien ¿no, Laboon?! – _

_Los visitantes resultaron ser 4 hermosas chicas, que por supuesto, hicieron desorbitar los ojos de nuestro huesudo nakama, aunque bueno... él no tiene ojos._

_La primera impresión fue de un lógico susto para las jóvenes, Brook comenzó a entablar conversación con ellas, y aunque todas eran muy bellas, no pudo evitar que se fijara especialmente en una de ellas. Rubia, con cabello largo de curvilíneo cuerpo._

_Pronto el músico, supo como, pero ya no tenía voluntad, tan sólo hacía lo que la chica en cuestión le pedía, y cuando menos pensó, ya había invitado hacia el interior de Laboon a todo el grupo, y les mostró hasta cada rincón._

_En eso, la rubia, quien también parecía ser la líder, se percató de algo - ¡Miren, que lindo barco! Tiene muchos colores y se ve bastante bien ¡me gusta! – señaló una embarcación con una proa en forma de girasol ¿o más bien era un león? - ¿podemos dar una vuelta en él, eh Brook-kun? – preguntó seductoramente y el esqueleto, por alguna razón, no pudo negarse._

_Al salir a altamar, él supo que algo andaba mal, pero por alguna razón, no podía negarse a los deseos de la joven, algo le obligaba a estar, como enamorado de ella._

_Pero cuando menos pensó, ya habían llegado a tierra firme, y sin dudarlo y sin piedad las chicas lo echaron de ahí – usualmente nos quedamos un tiempo con los hombres, pero tú no eres muy guapo que digamos – le dijo la rubia antes de lanzarlo al mar sin que Brook opusiera resistencia alguna._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Estuve mucho tiempo hundiéndome, pero afortunadamente, Laboon me encontró y me rescató – dijo cabizbajo el esqueleto - ¡¡Ahh Lina-chan, lamento haber perdido el Sunny justo cuando venías por él!! ¡¡buuahhh!! – lloraba.

- No te preocupes Brook-san – la morena lo abrazó – lo recuperaremos – dijo con decisión - ¿verdad? – preguntó a sus nakamas y ellos sólo sonrieron para decir que estaban de acuerdo.

Pero pronto, Sand se preguntó como es que podrían encontrar a esas chicas en Grand Line, sin un Eternal Pose o una Vivre Card, pero rápido vino la solución – Laboon puede encontrarlas, yohohoho, ¿verdad amigo? –

El único inconveniente era ese extraño sentimiento que tuvo Brook para con esa chica, era cierto que era algo pervertido, pero no tanto como para dejar que le robaran el preciado Thousand Sunny, debían tener cuidado.

El músico se puso serio entonces – Lina-chan... este barco es un recuerdo muy preciado de nuestra tripulación, de tus padres... lo he perdido de una forma muy tonta, si lo recuperas, bueno, tú y tus nakamas, estaré profundamente agradecido... y no sé que más decir, mi lengua se traba... ¡¡yohohoho, aunque yo no tengo lengua!! –

Finalmente, los doble filo, guiados por Laboon, dieron con una isla, la cual tenía buen tamaño, y al desembarcar, pronto se toparon con lo que parecía un campo para practicar algún deporte, pues era amplio y parecía estar delimitado, pero lo que más les sorprendió, es ver una mansión de color rosado del otro lado de este campo.

- Ahí deben de estar – señaló Anna y se apresuró para llegar a la residencia mientras sus nakamas la siguieron.

La rubia vio el timbre, pero no quiso presionarlo y mejor golpeó la puerta con fuerza - ¡salgan de ahí, regresen el Sunny! – casi exigió.

Pasaron algunos segundos y nada sucedía, hasta que se escucharon algunos sonidos, como si estuvieran abriendo muchos cerrojos, y así era, abrió la puerta una chica con cabello corto azulado y vestida como una criada.

- Que escandalosa y vulgar eres, ¿no ves que ahí está el timbre? – le dijo en un tono un poco hastiado, mientras que Anna se contenía para no golpearla.

- _Isabel_, ¿quién es? – se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior de la mansión.

- Oh, son sólo gente vulgar – respondió la peliazul y entonces la otra se acercó y luego salió para la vista de todos. Se trataba de una chica muy bella, de cabello rubio largo, y ataviada con un minivestido rojo que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos varios visitantes – dijo al ver a los hombres de la tripulación – yo soy _Lourdes_, gusto en conocerlos muchachos – y acto seguido les guiñó el ojo de manera seductora.

- Bueno, y a esta qué le pasa – resopló Anna con verdadera furia mientras Lina la detenía.

- Bueno, no parece tan mala, sólo un poco coqueta -

Pero esa impresión de parte de la princesa pirata no duraría mucho, pues de inmediato, algo extraño sucedería, más que nada con los hombres de la tripulación.

- Vaya, que linda eres – dijo el capitán doble filo, acercándose lentamente a Lourdes, ante la mayúscula sorpresa de Anna y Lina, pero faltaría más.

- Sí, Ozzie, tienes razón, es hermosa – le siguió Sand

- Creo que me he enamorado de ella – fue el turno de Tiger.

- Nunca había visto a alguien tan bella – Alí también lo hizo.

- No puedo resistirme a sus encantos – hasta Kyo cayó bajo la seducción de la rubia.

Las chicas no sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando, toda su tripulación parecía haberse enamorado de esa chica Lourdes de pronto, o bueno, casi toda.

- Riko... tú eres un pervertido ¿por qué no estás con ella? – preguntó Lexy al peliverde, que, aunque sus ojos estaban convertidos en corazones, aún estaba junto a sus compañeras.

- Lexy-chan, eso dolió un poco, digo lo de pervertido, y es que aunque esa chica sea hermosa, aún las tengo a ustedes cuatro – la abrazó intentándole tocar el trasero, pero la ojiverde no se dejó.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó a Lourdes una enfadada Lina.

- Bueno, qué puedo decir, supongo que fueron víctimas de mi encanto... y si no, al menos de mi _Ai Ai no mi, _ahora ellos están enamorados de mí, y creo que me los quedaré, son lindos – se burló la rubia – aunque lo que no sé, es como ese chico de cabello verde no cayó bajo mi hechizo... – suspiró.

Se refería a Riko, aunque Rella creyó encontrar la razón – supongo que Riko-kun, ya está enamorado de todas las chicas, así que esa fruta no le afecta... pero Alí-san, tú... – dijo con pesar.

- ¡Oye bruja, libéralos de tu hechizo ya! – exigió Anna a punto de golpearla, pero ella, tranquila, ni se inmutó.

La arquera entonces fue en contra de la chica, pero otras dos jóvenes se metieron en el camino.

- No dejaremos que le hagas nada a Lourdes – dijo una con el cabello castaño, larguísimo, hasta los tobillos, jeans muy pegados y un top amarillo.

- Y menos alguien tan vulgar como tú – la otra era una chica negra, con el cabello corto, un minishort de mezclilla y arriba, sólo la parte superior de un bikini blanco.

- ¡Yohohohoho! Esta chica no la había visto ¿me dejarías ver tu ropa interior, preciosa? – le dijo Brook, quien tampoco había sido afectado por la fruta de Lourdes, y rápidamente, y luego de que la chica morena diera una buena paliza al esqueleto, las muchachas doble filo se preguntaron el por qué.

- Bueno, si ya lo liberé de mi hechizo, ya no puedo volver a tenerlo bajo mi control, aunque claro, ¿quién quiere a un esqueleto como hombre? Jajajaja – se burló.

Lina rápidamente se enfadó ante tal burla – tú no lo conoces, él vale mucho más que lo que tú podrás valer algún día –

- Lina-chan... – se conmovió Brook al escuchar la defensa por parte de la hija de su nakama.

Lourdes se calmó y sólo sonrió – a nosotras no nos gusta pelear, pero parece que a ustedes sí. Lo que nos gusta es "jugar" – indicó divertida sin que los doble filo entendieran lo que sucedía – vamos a hacer esto, si nosotras ganamos, nos quedaremos con los chicos, y si ustedes ganan, pues, los liberaré, les doy mi palabra – aseguró.

La princesa pirata vio la oportunidad entonces para sacar ventaja de esta situación - ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? – y Lourdes, con naturaleza curiosa, quiso saber de qué se trataba – es sencillo, si nosotras ganamos, además de los chicos, ustedes nos dan el barco que le robaron a Brook –

Lourdes lo pensó un poco – pero..., ¿qué pueden darnos ustedes? – preguntó.

Anna, Rella y Lexy se preguntaron qué era lo que pensaba su doctora, hasta que ésta respondió – en ese caso, nosotras te serviremos también – y sus nakamas pronto la incordiaron, pero ella las calmó – está bien, sólo tenemos que ganar, sé que lo haremos – dijo.

Finalmente el reto fue aceptado y Lourdes, primeramente presentó a su equipo – ya conocen a Isabel – señaló a la que parecía ama de llaves – ellas son _Carolina_ y _Mónica _– refiriéndose a la chica negra y a la de cabello castaño.

- Ellas son el resto de mi equipo, _María_ – una joven de cabello negro, a los hombros y un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo – _Beatriz_ – una chica un poco más mayor, de cabello rubio oscuro y muy corto y con ropa deportiva – _Raquel _– la más joven de todas, con cabello pelirrojo, en una cola de caballo – y _Liliana _– una joven alta de ojos verdes, muy delgada con jeans ceñidos y una blusa rosa, de cabello blanco y aspecto un poco infantil.

- Ahora, Isabel, explícales las reglas – pidió Lourdes, y la peliazul así lo hizo.

- Está bien, en el Davy Back Fight tradicional, se arriesgan miembros de la tripulación en cada ronda, pero al haber un premio final, por esta ocasión, esto no será así. Nosotras siempre jugamos a 5 rondas, es decir 5 juegos, y de esta urna, Lourdes-sama sacará 4 opciones de entre muchas que hay, pues hay un juego que es obligatorio – le llevó una caja con un agujero a la rubia y ésta sacó 4 papeles.

- Muy bien – continuó Isabel – Los juegos serán los siguientes, "Maze Race", "Groggy Ring", "Quiz Stone", "Hide and Seek" y el tradicional "Combat", entre los dos capitanes, cada juego será explicado según llegue el momento – dijo el ama de llaves.

- Una cosa más – apuntó – Hide and Seek y Groggy Ring, requieren más de un participante, por lo que ustedes tendrán que repetir al ser muy pocos, se les será permitido por que es una ocasión especial, ya que fue Lourdes-sama quien les quitó parte de su tripulación – explicó.

Lourdes entonces eligió el orden de los eventos, y luego los dos equipos decidieron quienes estarían participando

1.- Maze Race: Raquel vs Anna

2.- Hide and Seek: Beatriz y María vs Lina y Brook

3.- Groggy Ring: Carolina, Mónica y Liliana vs Riko, Rella y Lexy

4.- Quiz Stone: Isabel vs Lina

5.- Combat: Lourdes vs Anna

Al ser la primera a bordo, Anna era la elegida para el "Combat", aunque claro, también deseaba patearle el trasero a esa Lourdes. La otra en repetir sería Lina, por que la princesa pirata era realmente muy confiable.

- Muy bien, síganme – pidió Isabel, y así todos se alejaron un poco de la mansión hasta llegar a una construcción rectangular, la cual tenía varias entradas, era el lugar del primer juego, así que tanto Raquel como Anna eligieron una entrada y luego se introdujeron a la construcción.

- Un momento – dijo Lina – este es un laberinto, ¡seguramente tu chica ya conoce la salida! – acusó Lina a Lourdes, pero ésta respondió tranquila.

- Yo no me preocuparía por la salida o la entrada, si sobrevive ya habrá ganado algo – sonrió, mientras se escuchaban algunos sonidos como explosiones, golpes y cuchillas.

Anna era quien esquivaba todas esas trampas, pues era cierto lo que decía Lourdes: el problema no era perderse o encontrar la salida, sino evitar toda clase de trampas que había en piso, paredes y techo del laberinto.

La rubia entonces pisó un ladrillo al parecer suelto, y supuso que sería otra trampa en su contra, pero nada sucedió, sólo escuchó a lo lejos un grito y un estruendo como si algo hubiera chocado en el suelo.

Del otro lado, Raquel vio como la primera trampa en su contra se había activado, bajando el techo para aplastarla, aunque logro evitarlo por poco - ¿ya descubrió el secreto? – se preguntó.

Anna pensó un momento, y volvió a pisar el mismo ladrillo, haciendo que el techo del otro lado del laberinto cayera y la arquera lo escuchó desde donde estaba – _mm ¿así que es como funciona esto? Ella activa mis trampas y yo las de ella... _– pensó.

Y así era, mientras iban avanzando, las dos pisaban y jalaban ladrillos para atacarse una a la otra, y al mismo tiempo, afuera, ambos equipos escuchaban gritos y estruendos en ambas partes del laberinto.

- Espero que Anna-san esté bien – decía Rella con rostro de preocupación.

- Vaya, esa chica se dio cuenta rápido del truco, esto se pone interesante – sonreía Lourdes.

Anna, aunque iniciaba las trampas en contra de Raquel, todavía seguía recibiendo las suyas, y no podía descansar un sólo minuto. Eso sí, seguía avanzando.

- Mmmm, me pregunto qué hará con los bichos – se dijo Lourdes a sí misma dejando la incógnita en los doble filo. – ya sé, creo que en esa parte están los den den mushi, vamos a encenderlos – recordó y entonces se dispuso a hacerlo. Luego, ya todos escuchaban lo que sucedía con ambas chicas.

En esta etapa del laberinto, ninguna de las dos jóvenes tenían trampas por presionar, pero en cambio, frente a ellas, había un valle con toda clase de bichos y animales que usualmente dan miedo.

Raquel utilizaba todos los medios posibles para evitarlos, pues tenía algo de miedo y repulsión, pero para Anna, todo era diferente.

- ¿Arañas? ¡Bah! – y mandaba a volar a todas los arácnidos de una patada, y así se repetía con cada uno de las alimañas que se topaba.

- ¿Escorpiones? ¡Adiós!, ¿Cucarachas? Hasta luego, ¿ratas y ratones? ¡sáquense!, ¿serpientes, murciélagos, avispas, gusanos? ¡no me dan miedo! -

Pero finalmente la arquera encontró algo que simplemente no pudo superar - ¡¡aahhhhhhhh!! – gritó demasiado fuerte, evidentemente asustada, mientras todos se preguntaban qué clase de bicho le había hecho eso a Anna, luego de haber superado a todos los demás. Lourdes por su parte, también estaba extrañada

- Vaya, ¿qué pudo haberla asustado tanto? – preguntó Brook.

- Pues no lo sé, que yo sepa Anna sólo tiene una fobia – dijo Lina mientras los demás estaban expectantes de saber qué clase de animal pudiera asustar a la arquera – los osos hormigueros – reveló la princesa pirata.

- Ayyy, que mie... esperen, eso no da miedo ji ji ji – se dio cuenta Lexy de su error, pero Lina explicó que efectivamente, su primera a bordo tenía una extraña fobia a ese animal.

- Bueno, Anna me contó que cuando era niña, le encantaba jugar con hormigas, eran como sus amigas, pero que un día, encontró los hormigueros hechos pedazos, todo por culpa de un oso hormiguero y luego me dijo que la había atacado, aunque por su descripción, creo que sólo intentó jugar con ella, y por estar asustada por ver a las hormigas sufrir, entró en shock... – explicó riendo tímidamente.

- Ja ja, no pensé que mi querida rubia tuviera una fobia tan extraña – sonrió Riko

- Pero no creo que haya alguno de esos animales por aquí – indicó Rella.

De pronto, Liliana se levantó y recordó algo – deben ser _Pipo _y_ Pipa, _siempre se meten ahí je je – dijo, explicando después que tenía como mascotas, precisamente un par de osos hormigueros ante la incredulidad de los doble filo.

- Esto es muy bizarro, ni siquiera puede ser trampa por que no sabían de la fobia de Anna... – musitó Lina, mientras Raquel salía del laberinto, un poco golpeada, pero a salvo.

- Chicos, vayan a darle una porra por haber ganado esta ronda – les ordenó Lourdes a Ozzie y a los otros bajo el influjo de la fruta Ai Ai, y ellos, con pompones en las manos y playeras que formaban el nombre de Lourdes.

- y si lo querías más bizarro Lina-chan... – señaló Rella a sus nakamas embrujados, mientras la princesa pirata sólo se preguntaba de dónde habían sacado esas playeras.

Pero bueno, volvamos con los hechos, ya que el marcador estaba 1-0 en contra de nuestros piratas y era hora del segundo evento, el Hide and Seek, y Lourdes pidió a Isabel que explicara las reglas.

- Este es un juego bastante rápido, en esa fosa de lodo, hay muchas esferas, 5 de ellas son doradas, y una de ellas tiene una moneda, el equipo que lo encuentre, gana, las otras esferas doradas contienen 'sorpresas'. Se permite golpear al oponente y arrebatar alguna esfera, pero no se permiten armas – explicó de nuevo la peliazul.

- ¡Si, lucha en lodo! – alzó Riko los brazos para ser luego golpeado por Lexy inmediatamente.

Inmediatamente, Lina se cambió su ropa, por una que pudiera ensuciar, pues le dolería arruinar alguna otra indumentaria. Luego de esto, se dispusieron a enfrentarse a Beatriz y a María. Antes, a los participantes les fueron entregados unos googles para protegerse del lodo en los ojos.

- Hay que buscar esa bola – le dijo Lina a Brook con determinación, pues necesitaban esa victoria para emparejar el Davy Back Fight.

- No te preocupes Lina-chan, abriré bien mis ojos, bueno, aunque no los tenga – dijo con seriedad el esqueleto.

El evento comenzó y María se lanzó en contra de Lina para sujetarla y mientras tanto, Beatriz se sumergió para buscar la esfera.

- Brook-san, no te preocupes, tú también busca la esfera – Lina le decía al músico mientras forcejeaba con María, antes de que ésta última le dijese algo – aquí te sostendré hasta que ganemos, ese esqueleto no va a poder hacer nada – aseguró.

Y era cierto, pues Brook vio pronto como el lodo limitaba sus movimientos, pues se metía hasta el último rincón de sus articulaciones evitándole casi por completo la locomoción.

Lina entonces intentó zafarse por todos los medios, y con un movimiento apoyado por su pie pudo derribar a María e ir por Beatriz rápidamente. La princesa pirata vio que la chica ya tenía una esfera dorada en sus manos y se apresuró para arrebatársela.

De nuevo se vio en un forcejeo con una rival, pero no lograba quitarle la esfera. María se levantó en ese momento y fue a golpear a la doctora doble filo, pero ésta lo intuyó y se quitó haciendo que sus rivales chocaran.

Así, Beatriz soltó la esfera, y Lina con emoción la abrió esperando encontrar la moneda pero /¡¡boooooommm!!/ una explosión, no demasiado grande, envolvió a la princesa pirata y luego la dejó negra como carbón, sólo se le veían los ojos.

Esto lo aprovecharon Maria y Beatriz para buscar una esfera dorada más, aunque Lina alcanzó a hacer lo mismo. Las tres abrieron su esfera al mismo tiempo, dos de ellas explotaron y una tenía la moneda, la de Beatriz, por lo que los doble filo habían perdido de nuevo.

- Diablos – musitó Lina antes de desplomarse por la nueva explosión, aunque pudo levantarse pronto.

- Parece que tenemos esto en la bolsa, no pensé que fuera tan fácil – reía Lourdes al tiempo que Ozzie y los otros la apoyaban con sus porras.

- Ahora ya no podemos perder, estamos obligadas a ganar los tres siguientes juegos...

**Nuestros nakamas parecen meterse en un problema tras otro, y ahora están en desventaja ¿qué sucederá?, pues veanlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Gracias, creo que este deja también con ganas de más, al menos así lo espero.**

**Cele.- Lo de los celos pues lo dejaremos para más después, y el Sunny, aún no lo hemos visto, espero que sí lo veamos xDDD muchas gracias.**

**Shichiko.- Tienes razón, no había pensado en todo lo que el Sea Wings ha aguantado, pero si su reemplazo es el Sunny, pues no estaría nada mal, gracias por el review.**

**Maravillante.- Pues creo que lo he dicho todo con la respuesta a Shichiko, eso sí, nuestros nakamas nunca olvidarán al Sea Wings, es un nakama más.**

**Tsu.- No te preocupes, eso sí te lo garantizo, el OzziexLina no será posible en este fic xDDDDD ¡muchas gracias!**

**Espero que les haya agradado la aparición de Brook, que siempre es gracioso xD y lógicamente seguirá apareciendo en el siguiente capítulo en donde veremos la conclusión de este extraño Davy Back Fight**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	59. KO

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los piratas Doble Filo se enfrentan en un Davy Back Fight a Lourdes y a sus compañeras para recuperar el Thousand Sunny y también a algunos de sus nakamas, pero el marcador está 0-2 en su contra y sólo quedan tres eventos...**_

- Supongo que es hora del Groggy Ring... – musitó Anna sin saber muy bien de qué trataba el juego. Carolina, Mónica y Liliana se prepararon y acudieron al terreno de juego, ésta última, siendo el balón, mientras tanto, Isabel explicaba el reglamento a los doble filo.

Lexy y Rella se acercaron al terreno de juego con un poco de inseguridad, mientras Riko terminaba de colocarse el balón en la cabeza – escucha, tienes que evitar que metan la pelota en ese aro, por que si lo permites, te mato – le amenazó Anna al tiempo que le ajustaba la correa.

- ¿Y si lo evito me darás un beso mi querida rubia? –

- Confórmate con que no te golpee -

El tercer evento, el Groggy Ring, estaba a punto de comenzar. Lexy y Rella estaban muy nerviosas, pues sabían que en caso de perder el juego, todo habría terminado. Al mismo tiempo, sus rivales, estaban de los más tranquilas y confiadas. Se podía ver en su actuar que conocían a la perfección el juego y que sabían como terminar rápido con sus oponentes.

- ¡Vamos, no estén tensas, ustedes pueden! – Lina trató de animarlas.

Liliana sería el balón en el caso de las chicas, y sería protegida por Carolina y Mónica, pero extrañamente, éstas se abrieron en el campo estando prácticamente en la línea que delimitaba el terreno de juego, mientras Liliana se quedó en el centro.

Riko y las chicas estuvieron un poco desconcertados pero no dejaron que ello les distrajera

y pronto idearon un plan.

- Riko-kun, tú eres el más fuerte, por lo que será ideal que vayas por la chica que es la pelota y nosotras trataremos de distraer a las otras dos muchachas ¿de acuerdo? – y Lexy y Riko asintieron ante las ideas de Rella.

Así, los doble filo estuvieron listos y la misma Lourdes dio el silbatazo inicial. Rella y Lexy se disponían a comenzar a correr, cuando de pronto vieron unas saetas yendo hacia ellas que un momento después las derribaron y luego se dirigieron hacia Riko, pero éste lo advirtió y tomando su forma intermedia, dio un salto bastante alto que evitó el embate de las dos figuras.

Las agresoras se detuvieron, eran Mónica y Carolina, quienes se pusieron en acción tan pronto y se inició el juego, y eran bastante rápidas.

- Vaya, así que eres un usuario, es extraño ver una fruta de un reptil... – señaló Mónica, la chica negra antes de que de nuevo, junto a Carolina, de nuevo intentaran atacar al "balón".

Lexy y Rella se dieron cuenta de que poco podrían hacer ante tal velocidad y mejor se dirigieron a tratar de atrapar a la espigada Liliana. Ambas la rodearon, mientras ella sólo sonreía un poco infantilmente, pero cuando las doble filo intentaron atraparla, la albina saltó con gracia y las evitó, era muy ágil y escurridiza, y sus piernas largas la hacían muy difícil de detener.

Al mismo tiempo, Mónica, quien parecía ser la que más capacidades tenía, alcanzó a tomar a Riko por su cola y lo lanzó por los aires, en dirección del aro. Carolina intentó entonces enviarlo directo al anillo, pero el chico-reptil pudo evitarlo apenas, de hecho, su cabeza quedó apenas medio metro del salvavidas que simbolizaba la meta.

- Esto no será muy difícil – dijo Carolina – tus amigas son algo patéticas ja ja ja – se burló al ver los inútiles intentos de Rella y Lexy por atrapar a Liliana, quien, sólo hacía ligeros movimientos para quitárselos de encima. Para la vaquera ojiverde, no era fácil hacer algo

sin su látigo o cuerda.

Mientras tanto, Lina y Anna, comenzaban a desesperarse de ver a sus nakamas sin éxito dentro del juego. – ¡¡Tontas!! Si perdemos este, todo se acaba – decía la rubia.

- Vamos, tenemos que confiar en ellas y en Riko, es lo que nos queda – agregó Lina con nerviosismo.

- Vamos Lina-chan, tienes que confiar en tus nakamas, los apoyaremos con una canción – y Brook se disponía a tocar su violín.

- ¡No es momento para eso! – le gritaron ambas chicas.

- Vaya, eso hizo que se movieran mis orejas, aunque claro, yo no tengo yohohoho -

Carolina y Mónica seguían intentando atrapar a Riko, pero éste era bastante escurridizo, aunque no podía escapar del espacio en donde estaba forcejeando, ya que las chicas rivales eran bastante rápidas.

Mónica entonces se imaginó una pequeña oportunidad, pues ya había visto el defecto más grande del peliverde – oye cariño, te diré algo, tal vez no sólo salgamos juntos, sino que podrás conocer esto – se refirió seductoramente a su cuerpo.

El carpintero quitó su forma intermedia y comenzó a babear un poco, lo que le dio una oportunidad a Carolina de golpearlo fuertemente y debilitarlo aunque fuese un poco, pero al voltearse, vio a lo lejos como Liliana, usaba un giro de sus piernas para golpear a Rella y a Lexy.

- _Mis nakamas... no puedo dejar que pase esto ¡no puedo perderlos! _– pensó y luego volvió a su forma intermedia para zafarse y luego golpeó a ambas chicas – no quería hacerles daño, pero si es por mis nakamas, no me importa – exclamó con convicción – además, no volvería a ver los escotes de mis lindas chicas, en especial de Rella – agregó, haciendo que todo mundo cayera al suelo de espaldas.

- Bueno, al menos seguimos en el juego – dijo Rella al levantarse y ver como su reptilesco nakama se deshacía de sus dos enemigas. Riko entonces, para amortiguar su caída, tomó su forma de animal y por ende, aterrizó en cuatro patas. A lo lejos alcanzó a ser visto por Lexy, quien al distinguirlo así, lo confundió por un momento con un caballo.

- Tengo una idea... – se dijo a sí misma la adolescente con sonrisa pícara - ¡ven acá, Riko, rápido! – le pidió y éste fue todavía en su forma animal aprovechando que Mónica y Carolina aún estaban reponiéndose del ataque.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea, Lexy-chan? – preguntó Rella al mismo tiempo que Riko llegaba, mientras tanto Liliana veía todo con detenimiento, pues por alguna extraña razón, le llamaba la atención la clase de idea que tenían sus contrincantes.

La ojiverde entonces se subió a su nakama para manejarlo como un corcel - ¡Vamos Riko, vamos por esa chica! – dijo entusiasmada la castaña y su nakama comenzó a obedecerla – tú distráelas, Rella – le dijo a la ojiazul acerca de Mónica y Carolina como si ello fuese tan sencillo, aún así, Rella no dudó y fue en dirección de éstas.

- Oye... – le dijo subestimándola Mónica cuando apenas, junto a Carolina acababa de levantarse – mejor no te metas en esto... no quieres salir herida ¿verdad? -

- No me importa si salgo herida o lo que me suceda, no dejaré que nada me separe de mi familia – respondió Rella. Las dos chicas, titubearon un poco, pero finalmente decidieron ir a atacar a Lexy y a Riko con su gran velocidad, sin embargo, Mónica fue detenida de su pié por algo. – ¿Qué diablos...? – la pelimorado había logrado tomarse de la pierna derecha de la chica de color, no sabía como lo había logrado, pero su determinación le había permitido seguir aunque fuese un poco los veloces movimientos de la morena.

- Vamos primero por la otra, ¿eh, Lexy? – sonrió Riko y la ojiverde asintió, así que rápido dieron media vuelta y encararon a Carolina, quien no los esperaba. La vaquera dio dotes de su maestría encima de un animal y con un movimiento que cualquier bailador de "break dance" envidiaría, se colocó con sólo una mano encima de Riko y pateó a la chica dejándola fuera de combate para después volver a montar a su reptilesco amigo e ir en contra de Liliana.

Mientras tanto, Rella forcejeaba con Mónica, quien la golpeaba una y otra vez, pero la valiente Doble Filo no la soltaba.

Riko y Lexy se abalanzaron sobre Liliana, quien intentó huir, pero la destreza de la ojiverde fue mayor, pues como si su contrincante se tratase de un novillo, Lexy saltó y tomó del cuello a Liliana haciéndola caer estrepitosamente. Riko se apresuró y las recogió a ambas, con la vaquera todavía teniendo cogida del cuello a la espigada chica pelirroja.

Carolina estaba noqueada, Mónica apenas había podido zafarse de Rella y Liliana no podía liberarse de los brazos de la vaquera doble filo. Isabel y Lourdes lo veían sin creerlo mientras Lina, Anna y Brook estaban emocionados, había sido un gran giro a la acción.

Riko, todavía en su forma animal y siendo montado pro Lexy, dio un gran salto, desmontó a la ojiverde y luego con su cola, sin golpearla, la impulsó rumbo al aro de meta y finalmente vino el ansiado gol que daba el primer punto a nuestros nakamas en este Davy Back Fight.

- ¡Lo hicieron, lo hicieron! – Lina y Brook bailaban celebrando, mientras Anna suspiraba, pues por un momento pensó que sus compañeros perderían este juego.

Riko volvió por Lexy y luego recogió a Rella para ir con sus nakamas. Lina rápidamente se dispuso a curar a la pelimorado, pues tenía golpes por todo el rostro, cuello y brazos de tanto haber detenido a Mónica. Pero mientras la princesa pirata la atendía, la ojiazul estaba sonriendo, a lo que Lina le preguntó la causa.

- Pude ayudarlos... – respondió Rella sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Ehh? -

- Sí, por fin pude ayudar a mis nakamas, les fui útil – seguía sonriendo con felicidad y después de que Lina terminó de aplicarle algunas curaciones y colocarle una que otra vendita la abrazó.

- Si tú siempre eres útil. No pienses eso, eres tan necesaria como cualquiera en esta tripulación -

- Gracias Lina-chan... -

Ahora había una oportunidad, Anna vio con su sonrisa burlona a la dirección de Lourdes. Estaba claro que, físicamente, los doble filo eran más fuertes y la glamorosa rubia lo sabía, pero tenía su carta fuerte, pues Isabel era distinta y era su turno para participar.

Lina hacía algunos movimientos de estiramiento pensando solamente en redimirse luego de perder en el segundo juego, aún así, el nombre de la cuarta competencia podría suponer no demasiado esfuerzo físico, pero ya vendría la explicación.

- Espero que sea otra lucha en lodo, esta vez en bikini, esa chica con cabello azul se ve muy sexy con su rostro siempre callado – decía Riko

- Sí, eso estaría bien, mis ojos saldrían de órbita... aunque ¡yo no tengo ojos yohohoho! – agregó Brook y luego ambos fueron puestos "a dormir" por parte del puño de Anna – me recuerda un poco a Nami... – musitó el pobre esqueleto.

Llegó entonces la hora del Quiz Stone, cuyas reglas aún estaban en incógnita para los Doble Filo. – Vamos chicos, apoyen a Isabel – ordenó Lourdes a Ozzie y los otros hicieron lo propio formando el nombre de la peliazul con sus cuerpos, aunque les faltó la algo - ¡tontos, no pusieron la "l" al final! – les gritó Lourdes, lo que hizo que los pobres estuvieran al punto del llanto. La rubia no se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían completar el nombre siendo sólo 5.

Isabel se quitó su traje de sirvienta y sólo quedó con un traje deportivo de dos piezas disponiéndose a explicar el juego finalmente. – El Quiz Stone es muy sencillo, es un juego de supervivencia, parecido al combat, aunque algo distinto. Estaremos en el campo y entonces Lourdes lanzará una pregunta, en ese momento saldrá una piedra en el centro del campo y quien sea la primera en apretarla podrá responder –

Prosiguió – si respondes correctamente, se te dará un arma y 1 minuto y medio después la piedra volverá a aparecer, si la presionas ganas un punto, quien gane 5 puntos será la vencedora –

Para Riko y Lexy fue un poco complicado, Anna, Rella y Brook lograron entenderlo a medias, pero afortunadamente la princesa pirata es bastante inteligente por lo que no tuvo problemas para comprender el accionar del juego.

Así, el juego comenzó y salió la primer roca, Lina trató de presionarla pero fue pateada por Isabel y ésta fue la que presionó primero. La pelinegro pensó que el combate vendría hasta después de las preguntas pero al parecer no era así.

- Ok, la pregunta es – dijo Lourdes – ¿de qué color es mi ropa interior?

Lina quedó como petrificada ¿cómo demonios podía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta? Las trampas habían comenzado, pues Lourdes veía que los Doble Filo tenían alguna oportunidad de vencerlas en el juego.

- Son azul cielo... – dijo Isabel de forma callada al tiempo que apretaba para responder. Era correcto y ahora podía elegir un arma, la peliazul escogió una larga lanza y rápido se dispuso a presionar la primera roca que estaba al otro lado del campo. Lina intentó evitarlo, pero Isabel se defendió con destreza gracias a su arma y por un poco alcanzó a llegar primero al objetivo y obtener el primer punto.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó Anna - ¡no hay manera de que Lina pueda saber las respuestas! -

- Pues no deberían haber aceptado el reto entonces, cobardes... – respondió Lourdes, quien ya estaba lista a lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita? -

Lina ya no se desconcertó, sino que apretó los dientes en síntoma de enojo mientras Isabel de nuevo respondía de la misma forma, con mucha seriedad y así pasaron 5 preguntas más, en donde la peliazul respondía correctamente, pero gracias a la tenacidad de la princesa pirata, había logrado ganar dos puntos, aún con varias heridas que le hacían brotar sangre de sus brazos y su frente, por lo que el marcador estaba 4-2 en contra de nuestros nakamas, un punto más de Isabel y todo acababa.

Vino una pregunta más, y de nueva cuenta era de índole personal, pues se trataba del color favorito de Lourdes, por lo que de nuevo, Isabel tenía la ventaja pero extrañamente, ésta no respondía, simplemente miraba hacia el suelo como si estuviera algo apenada.

- Hermana... – musitó – esto no es justo, no es un juego limpio – habló Isabel de forma fuerte por vez primera, y lo que es más, lo hacía desafiante hacia Lourdes. Lo que los demás no podían creer es que le había dicho "hermana", y Lina rápidamente preguntó si era verdad.

- Sí, somos hermanas, pero ella es la mayor y siempre fue la consentida de nuestros padres, yo sólo soy inferior a ella -

La princesa pirata abrió grandes los ojos entonces - ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ninguna persona es inferior a otra, y menos entre hermanas, ella no tiene derecho a tratarte así –

Isabel dudó un momento, pero pensó que debía ganar por fuerza pues sabía que Lourdes no iba a poder vencer nunca a Anna. Modestia aparte, pero estaba consciente de que ella misma era la más fuerte de su grupo. Aún así, no quería ganar con esas trampas, por lo que decidió algo.

- ¿Qué te parece si quien gane el próximo punto, gana el juego? Puedes tomar el arma que quieras – ofreció la peliazul, al tiempo que Lourdes le gritaba a más no poder en forma de reclamo por lo que estaba haciendo – ¡mejor cállate! No quiero que me hables así, yo soy tu hermana menor – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que hizo que la rubia guardara silencio.

Isabel eligió un par de espadas, mientras que Lina se decantó por sus sai. Comenzó el ataque, pero en un hábil movimiento, la morena inutilizó ambas katanas con un solo sai, y con el otro atacó haciéndole una herida arriba del pecho, pero sin llegar al cuello.

- No te preocupes, no te hice mucho daño, pero si te levantas te irá peor – Lina entonces se dirigió a presionar la piedra para lograr el punto del gane y darle el empate en el Davy Back Fight a los Doble Filo, ahora todo dependía de Anna.

Lourdes bajó un poco asustada, pero también enojada con su hermana Isabel, a quien Lina estaba curando aún en contra de los deseos de la peliazul. Para el combate un cañón decidiría la ubicación y ese cañón sería puesto en el centro del campo recién utilizado.

Finalmente vendría el enfrentamiento entre Anna y Lourdes. La arquera no soportaba los dotes de grandeza de su rival y estaba dispuesta a patearle el trasero. Ella fue la primera en llegar y de pronto se sintió extraña – que es esto, es como una presión – y extrañamente, Isabel sentía lo mismo mientras Lina la curaba. Los ojos de la pelinegro estaban fruncidos pues se sentía molesta por lo del asunto de Lourdes y su hermana.

Luego de terminar el vendaje, la princesa pirata se levantó, justo en el momento en que Lourdes arribaba a la arena, los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y de pronto, la rubia se desmayó sin aparente razón y ya nada pudo despertarla.

Para todos fue muy extraño, pero parecía que el juego había terminado, pues sin siquiera luchar, Lourdes estaba KO, por lo que los Doble Filo habían ganado el juego ¡habían ganado el Thousand Sunny! Isabel aceptó entonces devolverles el preciado barco y se marchó rumbo a la mansión con todas las chicas. Cabe decir que luego del desmayo de Lourdes, Ozzie y los otros habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Kyo, por supuesto, estaba casi temblando – no puedo creer que hice algo así, todos deben olvidarlo – casi amenazó y los otros no estaban muy distintos, aunque Alí, Tiger y Sand lucían más bien apenados que enfadados, pero igualmente avergonzados. Ya a Ozzie le daba igual.

Finalmente regresaban a la costa, donde Laboon los estaba esperando para partir a un lugar cercano de donde se habían visto por primera vez.

- Me pregunto por qué esa chica Lourdes se desmayó tan de pronto – dijo Rella.

- Seguramente me tuvo miedo – aseguró Anna con sonrisa orgullosa.

- Yohoho – rió Brook con seriedad lo que hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver – eso no fue más que la "ambición"**(1)** de Lina-chan, yo diría que fue un golpe directo -

Todos, incluso se preguntaron qué significaba lo de la ambición, pero el esqueleto respondió que seguramente muy pronto lo sabrían, por lo que no le correspondía a él explicarlo.

Laboon expulsó ambos barcos, tanto el Sunny como el dañado Sea Wings, que comenzaba a partirse poco a poco, prácticamente había muerto por lo que ya no podía seguir su viaje más allá, pero había aguantado más que cualquier otro navío.

- Yo nunca conocí el Going Merry – dijo Brook – pero tus padres Lina-chan, me contaron que le hicieron un "funeral vikingo", y creo que este barco puede recibir lo mismo – y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sacaron sus cosas rápidamente, hasta Teresa tuvo que dejar con pesar este barco, que no sólo significaba un transporte sino muchos recuerdos y hazañas.

Finalmente Ozzie se encargó de quemar el Sea Wings, ante la mirada triste de todos sus nakamas. No podría zarpar de inmediato, no cuando un nakama se había ido, así que durmieron ahí esa noche.

A la siguiente entonces se prepararon para, ahora sí, con rumbo que les enseñara la Vivre Card que Isauca les había dado, la cual debía llevarles con el Emperador Pirata Sena.

- Ten cuidado Lina-chan, hay muchas personas en este mundo que te protegerán, pero Sena definitivamente no es una de ellas, y él es muy poderoso. Cuídate – le advirtió el esquelético músico.

- Gracias Brook-san, pero... ¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? ¿No te sientes solo aquí? – preguntó Lina con algo de pesar.

- Lina-chan, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre yohohoho, eso me hace feliz, pero no te preocupes, yo no estoy solo, tengo a Laboon y con eso es suficiente, gracias... – y así, el esqueleto se despidió de la princesa pirata y de sus nakamas, deseándoles suerte en su próxima aventura.

Ozzie se paró en la proa y sacó una de sus katanas – ahora sí, con este barco nadie me detendrá, yo soy el futuro Rey de los Piratas...

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, en el cual me tardé por que tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental, pero lo superé rápido xDDD, primeramente, vamos con la nota:**

**1.- Ambición, es también el "Haki" aquello con lo que Shanks derriba a los hombres de Shirohige al entrar a su barco o con lo que (cuidado, SPOILERS del manga del arc de Sabaody) Rayleigh derrota a los marines que había en la casa de subasta del grove 1.**

**Gracias por los reviews (aunque fueron pocos u.u):**

**Gabe Logan.- Por supuesto que lo seguiré, no te preocupes, que bueno que te gustó y espero que este te guste más.**

**Maravillante.- Bueno, después de no poder meter a Brook en el otro fic, aquí tenía que salir por lo menos dos capítulos (por ahora). Espero no haber decepcionado con los juegos, lo del combat no hubiera durado mucho de cualquier forma, espero que los otros dos no hayan salido muy mal. Gracias y saludos.**

**Cele.- Anna es un personaje genial, no tengo uno favorito, pero creo que es a la que le he puesto más elementos para ser tan genial. Me alegra que esa parte te haya hecho reír y hasta te hayas identificado. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo.**

**Próximamente, tendremos en escena de nuevo a los Piratas Trip, quienes tendrán un papel importantísimo en este fic, y es tiempo de conocerlos mejor, más que nada a los dos personajes más notables de esta banda, el capitán Jacome D. Kai y la primera a bordo, Dinora.**

**Kai – Es bueno que quieran conocerme, por que yo voy a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas.**

**Dinora – Aún no, Kai-sencho, todavía tienes que vencer a muchos enemigos, miau, además la pregunta es otra, miau, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?**

**Kai – ¡Claro, yo te salvé!**

**Dinora – Zi zi zi, miau, pues algo así, en realidad me ayudaste a deshacerme de esos piratas que atacaron mi pueblo, miau, y después me convertí en tu primera a bordo.**

**Kai – Bueno, creo que sí, y así comenzó todo.**

**Dinora – Kai y yo, somos como hermanos, miau. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos antes de conocer a nuestro tercer tripulante, Kouji.**

**Kai – En realidad él no sabía hacer mucho, aunque era buen peleador.**

**Dinora – Y es muy apuesto zi zi zi, pero además es un chico leal, miau.**

**Kai – Y luego siguieron Cristy y Yuki ¿Verdad?**

**Dinora – Así es Kai-sencho miau, recuerda que fueron Cristy y Yuki, quienes viajaban juntas, luego ya en Grand Line, fueron Poe, Axe, Ame y Oumu.**

**Kai – Je je cierto, tienes muy buena memoria, pero ya nos conocerán mejor ¿verdad?**

**Dinora – ¡Sí, nos veremos muy pronto, miau!**

**Y verán que sí será muy pronto cuando los Doble Filo se vuelvan a encontrar con Kai, Dinora y compañía.**

**Ya estoy completando la cuota de los Mugiwara, tan sólo me falta Usopp y otro que se una.**

**Extra número 2:**

**Localización de los mugiwara**

**Luffy – Cuidando desde algún lugar de Lina-chan (está muerto...)**

**1.- Zoro – Luego de dejar su puesto de Shichibukai, Zoro ahora vaguea por ahí, no tiene lugar fijo.**

**2.- Nami – En la villa de Kokoyashi.**

**3.- Usopp – Syrup, con Kaya.**

**4.- Sanji – Pocos saben donde es exactamente, pero pasa sus días en el océano All Blue. A veces regresa a East Blue al viejo Baratie.**

**5.- Chopper – Continúa en la Isla de Iruka no Uchi (Casa de los Delfines) como doctor local, pero puede ser que pronto emigre a otra isla a buscar enfermos.**

**6.- Nico Robin – En isla Hana, junto a Seta. (aunque él quiera escapar)**

**7.- Franky – Continúa como alcalde de isla Kotar.**

**8.- Brook – Surca Grand Line con Laboon, es quien cuida del Thousand Sunny.**

**9.- ?? (¿Será Marguerite?, espero que sí xD)**

**En el próximo capitulo, nuestros piratas por fin se disponen a seguir la Vivre Card que les dio Isauca para encontrarse con el Emperador Pirata, Sena. Veremos que les acontece durante esta nueva aventura.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	60. Emperador Pirata

**Finalmente llegué al capítulo 60, y había planeado hace ya mucho esta arte, por eso creo que salió relativamente rápido y a mí me parece un buen capítulo, espero que para ustedes también lo sea y les agrade.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Luego de vencer en el Davy Back Fight y ganar el Thousand Sunny en el acto, los Doble Filo se dirigen finalmente hacia donde el Emperador Pirata Sena, siguiendo la Vivre Card que Isauca, la comandante del tercer cuerpo de éste, les dio hace tiempo…**_

Con cansancio y un poco de desesperación, los Doble Filo continuaban siguiendo la dirección marcada por la Vivre Card de Isauca. Ya habían derrotado a Red Cloud, ya habían dejado a Kayla en su isla y ya tenían un nuevo barco, no había nada que pudiera retrasar el encuentro de ellos con el Emperador Pirata Sena.

- Espero que pronto lleguemos, ya no aguanto más ver mar, mar, mar y sólo mar – se quejaba Anna mientras comía un helado cerca de la proa del Sunny, Tiger y Riko asentían a la aseveración de la rubia, mientras que Ozzie miraba ansioso para tratar de ver si por fin llegaban a su destino.

El que no estaba muy tranquilo era Sand, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de verse con un Emperador Pirata, además Brook les había dicho que Sena no sería condescendiente sólo por que Lina era la hija del Rey de los Piratas. - ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? No me parece buena idea – gimoteaba sin cesar. En su mente tenía la idea de que Sena era un demonio sin piedad alguna.

- Claro que iremos, tengo ganas de conocer a un pirata de ese tipo, debe ser un sujeto genial – le respondió Ozzie.

Mientras tanto, Lina se encontraba un poco pensativa, con respecto a lo sucedido en la isla anterior, cuando había desmayado a Lourdes con sólo mirarla. A Brook le había parecido algo de lo más normal, pero era algo extraño para ella. Rella entró a la habitación de las chicas para descansar un poco y vio a la doctora sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Lina-chan ¿en qué tanto estás pensando? – preguntó al verla un poco preocupada.

- Ah, no es nada... sólo recordaba eso del Haki que dijo Brook. Es que me parece algo muy extraño – respondió.

- Bueno, pues yo sí lo había escuchado. En un barco en el que viajé, un anciano me comentó que hace tiempo, en el Nuevo Mundo, muchos usaban esto, el Haki, y dependía de la voluntad y ambición de cada quien... yo diría que el tuyo viene perfectamente por herencia Lina-chan, dado que tus padres fueron grandes piratas – le explicó la ojiazul – aún así, parece que en estos tiempos, ya no es tan común como antes – agregó.

Desafortunadamente, esto no le había aclarado muchas dudas a la pelinegro, sino todo lo contrario, pues quería comprender la naturaleza de esa nueva habilidad, que probablemente le iba a ayudar en un futuro.

- Sand ¿cuándo llegaremos? – preguntó Ozzie a su navegante.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ni siquiera utilizando una Log Pose lo sabría, menos con una Vivre Card. Aún así, creo que, juzgando por la ausencia de islas y barcos en los últimos días, y basándome en que Sena tiene una gran flota y que seguramente estarán reunidos, supongo que sí, nos estamos acercando – explicó Sand.

Pero Ozzie se quedó con la boca abierta, sin entender la mayoría, para ser más directos, nada, de lo que había dicho su navegante. - ¿Podrías repetirlo? – dijo el pelirrojo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¡Que ya vamos a llegar, torpe! – le golpeó Anna en la cabeza, explicándole al espadachín en su idioma lo dicho por Sand.

Finalmente, unos minutos después, todos los tripulantes se reunieron en la cubierta del barco, la última en llegar fue Lexy.

- Ayyy, perdí mi sombrero – se quejó.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – señaló Kyo.

- Ah ji, ji, ji, que tonta -

Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando todos estuvieron ahí, formando una rueda, con algunos sentados y otros de pie. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por que había nerviosismo en el ambiente. Finalmente Sand fue el que rompió la quietud.

- A mí me sigue pareciendo una pésima idea -

- En parte estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kyo.

- ¿El niño bonito tiene miedo? – preguntó Anna burlona.

- Mmm bruja… sólo digo que esto podría ser perfectamente una trampa – agregó el vigía.

- Pero… ¿qué ganaría un Emperador Pirata al atacarnos? – cuestionó Tiger.

- Pues, en esta época donde escasean los piratas importantes, tal vez Sena quiera deshacerse de una tripulación que hace algo de ruido, como la nuestra – temió Rella.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Ozzie deteniendo a todos - ¡¿Desde cuándo somos tan cuidadosos?! ¡Sólo vamos, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, por eso somos piratas, para descubrir todo lo que hay en este mar, en este mundo! – les dijo convencido.

- Bien dicho capitán – le sonrió Lina.

Todos rápidamente pidieron perdón a su estilo, y regresaron a sus puestos. Hasta Sand cuidaba el rumbo con más precaución, y Kyo fue a la torre de vigía con más entusiasmo que de costumbre. Anna… bueno Anna sólo fue a comer algo.

- Me pregunto qué clase de hombre será Sena… mi madre me contó que cuando ellos eran piratas, los Yonkou realmente daban miedo… pero también me contó que uno de ellos, fue el que inspiró a mi padre – hizo Lina una pausa, esbozando una sonrisa – Shanks… Shanks el pelirrojo. Espero que algún día pueda verlo, por que él debe ser una persona genial, para que haya inspirado tanto a mi padre… ojalá que nuestros caminos se crucen alguna vez – le decía la doctora a Rella.

De pronto, el barco entró en una extraña y espesa niebla, ya poco podía verse, tal vez a lo mucho, era posible observar unos 5 metros delante de la proa.

- Vamos bien, sólo hay que seguir, debe ser uno de los cambios de Grand Line, sólo sigamos adelante – dijo Sand, quien vigilaba la Vivre Card.

Todos estaban expectantes, no sabían que esperar, si es que había algo por que aguardar. – Que silencio – dijo con voz baja Lexy. Y tenía razón, era como un cementerio, ni siquiera las olas se escuchaban, o tal vez demasiado poco. Calma y más calma, silencio y más silencio, todos con la boca abierta.

Y al fin, alguien interrumpió ese momento – veo algo, creo… sí, definitivamente es algo – y Kyo se refería a una sombra, que poco a poco fue tomando forma y salió de la niebla, o más bien el Sunny ya se había acercado tanto que podían verlo perfectamente, era un barco.

Pero pronto apareció otra sombra, y otra, y una más – esto… esto no puede ser – comenzó Kyo a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino por estar totalmente impactado. Barcos, chicos, medianos y grandes salían de forma impresionante desde la niebla, 10, no, 20, no, 30, no, eran más, muchos más, pues después de que un rayo de sol disipara un poco la neblina, los Doble Filo se dieron cuenta de que todo el horizonte estaba lleno de navíos de todos tamaños, pero que tenían algo en común, la bandera de Sena.

- No eran cientos… - alcanzó Anna a decir mientras el Sunny ya entraba por entre la multitud de barcos.

- Son miles… - indicó Sand con referencia al número de navíos de la flota de Sena.

Mientras más y más barcos seguían apareciendo en el mar, los tripulantes de algunos, miraban como el Sunny surcaba entre ellos en dirección al barco principal, eran piratas de todo tipo pertenecientes a la tripulación del Emperador.

Aún con su admiración, los Doble Filo estaban al pendiente, listos para ponerse en guardia por si acaso. Los únicos que parecían más tranquilos, eran Ozzie y Lina, quienes sólo aguardaban para llegar a un eventual barco principal.

Los símbolos de cada uno de los barcos, bien eran de Sena, pero algunos tenían algo en particular, y eran unos puntos a las orillas. – Esa chica nos dijo que era la comandante del tercer cuerpo, probablemente esos puntos significan a qué cuerpo pertenecen los barcos – dijo Kyo, adivinando, pues tenía razón y conforme más avanzaban, menos puntos tenían.

Y finalmente, los navíos terminaron, o más bien, dejaban un espacio para la nave más grande, el barco más imponente. Un galeón gigantesco en forma de un dragón. Bastante impactante – es más grande que el Ensign, mucho más – mencionó Lina recordando el barco marine. Solamente un navío, que se veía mucho más pequeño, estaba junto al ya señalado, pero no tenía el jolly roger de Sena, sino otro muy distinto, con la calavera y huesos normales y una espada atravesando el ojo izquierdo del cráneo.

- Vaya, hasta que llegaron – les dijo alguien desde el enorme barco, se trataba de Isauca que estaba sentada en el barandal – vamos, suban aquí, que ya nos han hecho esperar bastante – agregó la pelinegro para luego volver a la cubierta de la gigantesca nave.

Los Doble Filo entonces tiraron el ancla y subieron por una de las redes del galeón, poco a poco siendo Ozzie el primero y Rella la última. Los recibió Isauca, saludándolos, aunque no muy afectuosamente, sólo lo normal - ¡¡capitán, ya han llegado los que me encargó a mí!! – gritó la chica.

Inmediatamente después, el barco tembló, una, y otra y otra vez, eran con ritmo y de pronto apareció: - ¡miau, han llegado, tenía tantas ganas de que ya llegaran, hemos estado ya tres días aquí, miau, me emociona conocer gente nueva! – quien se presentó fue la siempre sonriente Dinora, primera a bordo de los piratas Trip, es decir, de los capitaneados por Jacome D. Kai.

Los Doble Filo abrieron grande la boca, tan sorprendidos como cuando entraron a al multitud de barcos - ¿qué, qué sucede, miau? – preguntó la castaña.

- Ehh, chica gata, mejor hazte a un lado – le indicó Isauca algo atrás de ella y Dinora entonces volteó – upps… -

- Hya, hya, hya, hya, así que por fin. Sean bienvenidos al _Dragón Inmortal_, soy el capitán, Sena -

Emperador Pirata, Sena, "el asesino", capitán de los piratas de Sena. Recompensa, 870 millones de berries.

Raza, Kyojin **(1)**, originario de la isla de Elbaf.

- Es… es un… ¡es un gigante! – grito Sand asustado al ver al ser enorme con una larga barba rubia y ojos grandes, vistiendo pantalones negros y un chaleco azul desabrochado con un hacha gigantesca en su cintura.

Así era, el Emperador Pirata Sena, era un Kyojin, pero no les haría nada, por algo les había invitado. Les instó a ir a la parte principal del Dragón Inmortal y ahí se encontraron con otra tripulación, muy parecida a la suya.

- Vaya, pero que chicas tan lindas – exclamó Riko.

- Hey raro, sólo deja en paz a ella – señaló Kouji, el vigía de los piratas Trip a Cristie.

- Cállate tonto, yo puedo defenderme sola – le golpeó la navegante - ¿ves? – le dijo cuando también ya había dejado fuera de combate a Riko.

- Bien hecho, esa es la actitud – dijo Anna y las dos chocaron palmas.

Sena se acercó un poco entonces – hya, hya, hya traigan mucho licor, tendremos una fiesta y mañana por la mañana les explicaremos a que se debe este encuentro – dijo el gigante y así fue, poco a poco todos estaban disfrutando.

Cristie y Anna ya estaban comiendo juntas, aunque la rubia ganaba por mucho, Yuki compartía con Alí y Rella algunas recetas, Sand y Poe relataban los peligros en que habían estado sus respectivas tripulaciones, mientras que Kyo y Axe hacían lo mismo, aunque cada dúo lo contaba desde distintas perspectivas, Riko se divertía platicando con el excéntrico Oumu, Lexy se estaba enamorando (otra vez), ahora de Kouji, al tiempo que a Tiger le interesaban las extrañas predicciones de Ame.

Lina y Dinora bebían juntas, aunque la castaña ya estaba algo ebria y los dos capitanes hacían lo propio, Ozzie y Kai.

- Bueno, es una lástima que Lina tenga novio…, pero si alguna vez pasa algo, yo me casaré con ella – afirmó Jacome D. Kai.

- Ja, ja, ja, no te rindes, aunque Lina y Kyo se ven felices juntos, no creo que tengas oportunidad – respondió el pelirrojo mientras Sena reía con las pláticas de los jóvenes piratas.

- Oye Sena – le decía Ozzie sin ninguna preocupación al tiempo que Isauca, quien estaba cerca, se exasperaba por el poco respeto que el pelirrojo mostraba hacia el gigante – primero nos dijeron que tenías 30 barcos, luego que 100… pero vimos que son muchos mas – señaló el espadachín.

- Hya, hya, hya, nadie más que yo sabe exactamente cuántos son… eh… Isauca-chan ¿cuántos son? – preguntó haciendo que todos cayeran do forma cómica.

- Ayy, sencho-san… bueno, nuestra tripulación está dividida por cuerpos, exactamente tenemos 12 cuerpos con 100 barcos cada uno, a excepción del décimo primero que tiene sólo 92, así que contando al Dragón Inmortal, creo que serían mil 193 – explicó la comandante del segundo cuerpo.

De cualquier forma esto no era demasiado importante y siguieron con la fiesta, hasta que Sena llamó a solas a Lina. La Princesa Pirata fue entonces, sin ningún miedo y pidió a sus compañeros respetar los deseos del emperador y así, fueron juntos a la parte posterior del barco.

- Siéntate – le pidió amablemente y ella así lo hizo – ¿es verdad que tú eres hija de ese Sombrero de Paja, de Monkey D. Luffy? – cuestionó seriamente.

- Sí, él es, o bueno, fue mi padre – asintió la pelinegro.

El kyojin sonrió ampliamente – un gran hombre, él estuvo en Elbaf hace mucho tiempo, yo no era nadie en ese entonces, pero esa tripulación fue la que me inspiró a salir al mar y ser un pirata, ya no hay personas como ellos, por eso yo quiero dominar este mar y crear una _era_ como la anterior – dijo orgulloso.

- Sena-san… usted está equivocado – le indicó Lina ante la sorpresa del gigante – todas las épocas son distintas, y ninguna puede ser igual a la anterior. Hay hombres que cambian las eras, y sin falsa modestia, creo que mi padre fue uno de ellos, así como Gol D. Roger. Pero aunque usted pudiera dominar a placer Grand Line, no es posible obligar a las demás personas a salir al mar, eso sólo lo hacen los sueños – le dijo poniéndose de pie con valentía.

El emperador pirata también se levantó, aunque con rostro sereno – hya, hya, hya, niña, no cabe duda que tú eres la hija de ese chico, la hija del Rey. Ven, volvamos a la fiesta – sugirió y así lo hicieron ambos.

El festejo continuó hasta altas horas de la noche donde todos juntos celebraban y no sólo en el Dragón Inmortal, sino en muchos de los navíos de toda la gigantesca flota.

Al siguiente día, todos fueron citados en la plancha principal del barco a las 10 de la mañana. Los Doble Filo y los piratas Trip llegaron al mismo tiempo, y ahí ya los estaban esperando 11 sujetos, entre ellos Isauca, la única chica.

Sena fue el último en llegar y se sentó rápidamente - ¿están todos los comandantes aquí? – preguntó el capitán.

- Sólo falta _Gale_, Sencho-san – le respondió Isauca con voz triste.

El kyojin suspiró y entonces se dispuso a revelar el por qué de esta reunión – bueno, esto va dirigido a los jóvenes piratas… ¿quieren unirse a mí? Ampliaríamos nuestros cuerpos para que varios de ustedes puedan ser comandantes de cuerpos –

- ¡Ni hablar! – dijeron al unísono Ozzie y Kai.

- Hya, hya, sabía que dirían eso, entonces vamos al punto más importante, no sé si ya lo sepan, pero uno de los emperadores piratas fue derrotado por la marina, algo impensable, Kurohige se confió demasiado, no hay otra explicación, por que con su poder, él podría fácilmente equipararse a nuestra flota – admitió sin dudar.

- Así que – prosiguió – la idea de la marina es acabar con los piratas, empezando por los Emperadores, y no podemos permitirlo, así que atacaremos el cuartel general, no sabrán quien los golpeó – dictaminó entonces y finalmente hizo la proposición – Doble Filo y Trip, sabía que no se unirían a mi tripulación, pero… ustedes serán una ayuda demasiado importante si queremos tener la victoria en este ataque, comenzaremos mañana, únanse a mí en esto -

Nadie dijo nada inmediatamente, pero Ozzie fue el primero en negarse y así también lo hizo Kai. Sena se enfadó ante la negativa – no pensé que fueran unos cobardes –

- ¡No somos unos cobardes! – le retó Kyo.

- ¡Así es! – concordó Axe pero ambos fueron detenidos por Lina.

- Sena-san – le dijo – ¿no se da cuenta de que es exactamente lo que el gobierno quiere? Si usted va, ellos van a acabar con usted, no importa si los Shichibukai están incompletos, y no importa si la marina ya no tiene la misma fuerza de antes, es una tontería, un buen capitán no arriesgaría la vida de sus hombres de esa forma… ¡es un suicidio! – aseguró con enfado y haciendo que algunos de los comandantes retrocedieran algunos pasos.

- Miau zi zi zi, no es nuestro estilo simplemente, mejor nos vamos – mencionó Dinora.

Ambos jóvenes capitanes ordenaron a sus tripulaciones retirarse, subieron a sus respectivos barcos y desairaron de esa forma al Emperador Pirata. Finalmente los dos partieron en rumbos un poco distintos, seguramente juzgados por sus Log Poses.

Ambos capitanes sonrieron al verse uno al otro separándose sabiendo que seguramente se verían de nuevo en un día no muy lejano, al tiempo que ninguno de los barcos de Sena les cerraba el paso.

- Sencho… ¿no debemos detenerlos? Ellos son nuestros rivales de nuevo, y esa niña tiene la Ambición **(2)** de _"Rasgos de Dinastía"_, no debemos de desaprovechar esta oportunidad – indicó el comandante del segundo cuerpo, Ryan, un hombre moreno, de cabello blanco cortado al estilo de mohicano, lleno de cicatrices con una lanza en sus manos.

- No, déjenlos ir, yo fui quien los invitó a venir y no voy a aprovechar la situación – respondió el kyojin – pero esto no altera los planes, vamos a ir a atacar a esos perros, antes de que vengan por nosotros – afirmó y sus comandantes alzaron los brazos apoyándolo.

Los Doble Filo tardaron casi media hora en salir de la multitud de barcos, pero finalmente estaban ya en mar abierto, siguiendo a su Log.

- Oye Lina, ¿estás segura que Sena perdería contra la marina? Ya no cuentan del todo con los Shichibukai y no me parecen tan fuertes, además la flota de Sena es enorme y los atacarían por sorpresa – aseguró Sand.

Tiger interrumpió – no estoy tan seguro, la marina tiene un gran sistema de inteligencia, créeme que no los tomarán por sorpresa –

- Además – tomó Lina la palabra – los almirantes Ikashiro y Tashigi son increíblemente fuertes, además están los vicealmirantes y toda la marina es mucho más grande que la flota de Sena-san – afirmó la pelinegro.

- Sin mencionar que todavía están ese pistolero y la chica pelirroja – recordó Anna refiriéndose a los Shichibukai Hyuga y Hikari.

- Sí, pero esa linda chica-zorra perdió a su novio, pobrecita – decía Riko a lo que le preguntaron a qué se refería – de seguro el comandante del primer cuerpo, ese Gale que no estaba, era su novio, lo puedo adivinar por como lo dijo, y lo vi en sus ojos – afirmó con seguridad.

Ozzie estaba un poco más pensativo que sus nakamas – mmm tal vez me hubiera gustado haber ayudado a ese Ossan – dijo – pero… nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestro propio camino, espero que no les suceda algo muy grave –

Mientras tanto, en el barco de los piratas Trip, Kai se dirigía a ver qué estaba haciendo su experta en el clima – Ame ¿qué predicciones tenemos para hoy? – cuestionó.

- No parece haber nada nuevo para nosotros Kai-kun, pero… ese gigante, realmente está en problemas – dijo mientras sacaba la carta de la muerte…

**Me gusta mucho cuando ya tengo los capítulos muy planificados como este, por que así los puedo terminar mucho más rápido y no caigo en incongruencias ni nada, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado este capítulo 60, vaya, ya vamos aquí, wow xDD**

**Primero vamos con las notas:**

**1.- Kyojin es la raza de los gigantes venidos de la isla de Elbaf, como Dorry y Broggy, no confundir con Gyojin, que son los hombres-pez como Arlong.**

**2.- Bueno, cuando escriba Ambición comenzando con mayúscula, se refiere al "Haki".**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, pues muchas gracias, aprecio los comentarios y claro que seguiré con todos los fics.**

**Lobo-solo.- Es un halago que se tomen la molestia para leer tanto, por que ya está bastante largo el fic. En cuanto a lo de Dragon, he pensado desde el inicio en incluirlo, pero todavía no sé cuando y no quiero que me salga muy improvisado, pero sí que estará. Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Maravillante.- Pues gracias, en realidad lo del Combat de cualquier forma iba a terminar muy rápido, por que Anna le iba a poner una paliza a Lourdes, por eso decidí que sería mejor poner lo del Haki, muchas gracias, nos vemos.**

**Aziita.- Bueno, pues una nueva lectora, que bien, eso me anima a seguir. Qué puedo decir, sólo que me avergüenzo ante tanta flor y darte las gracias y te aseguro que todavía le quedan muchos capítulos al fic. Gracias.**

**En el próximo capitulo, llegaremos a una nueva isla, y veremos a los primeros gyojin y ningyo en esta historia, uno que otro conocido y todo será bastante divertido que ya tenemos mucha tensión en los últimos capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	61. Subterráneo

**¡Hola, cómo están? Espero que bien, y listos para leer un capítulo más de este fic, el cual ya es el 61. Entramos a un nuevo arc, uno con bastante importancia, donde veremos personajes nuevos, pero otros que ya nos habíamos topado en esta historia y otros más que conocemos de la historia original de One Piece.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los piratas Doble Filo han dejado de seguir la Vivre Card y luego de dejar atrás al Emperador Pirata Sena, vuelven a confiar en su Log Pose para avanzar en Grand Line, pero las aventuras no tardan en aparecer…**_

Finalmente, los Doble Filo podían seguir el Log, ya sin desviaciones ni retrasos, y estaban entonces avanzando por la segunda mitad de Grand Line sin ningún problema. El desayuno había terminado y Lina regresaba a la habitación de las chicas, donde Rella estaba escribiendo algo.

- ¿Esto? Bueno, no era algo que quería que vieran, pero como en el Sunny compartimos habitación, supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo. Desde que me uní, comencé a recopilar todas las aventuras que hemos vivido, y de alguna manera he escrito las anteriores con las cosas que ustedes me han contado, sólo que no quería que lo vieran hasta que lleguemos al final de Grand Line, por que sé que lo haremos – respondió la ojiazul.

- Si, yo también estoy segura – dijo la morena – pero todavía nos faltan muchas islas por recorrer, ¿me pregunto qué tantas cosas nos quedarán por aprender? – sonrió.

En cubierta, todo era bastante aburrido, aunque para Sand era mucho mejor seguir el Log que una Vivre Card, se sentía mucho más seguro, al tiempo que Kyo le ayudaba a Alí a limpiar la cocina.

- Olvidé pedirle a Yuki-san que me dijera las porciones exactas para que la harina no se esparza por todos lados, debo tener más cuidado la próxima vez – se disculpaba el cocinero, pues uno de sus nuevos platillos había hecho una pequeña explosión, aunque nada grave.

Mientras tanto, Anna aprovechaba el espacioso Sunny para practicar con su arco, aunque esto no era nada bueno para su chico, pues Ozzie sostenía un blanco (o diana) en la cabeza, pero bueno todo sea por el amor... o por la aceptación en el caso de Riko, pues el hacía algo parecido con Lexy, pues le ayudaba a la ojiverde a entrenar con su látigo, lo malo es que el chico reptil ya tenía varios moretones aún utilizando su forma intermedia.

Cuando ambas terminaban su entrenamiento, y a la vez diversión, empezaron a sentir mucho frío, tanto que Lexy fue a ponerse una chaqueta, pues siendo ella de un país caluroso, le afectaba más el clima helado.

- Brrr, ¿cómo es que de pronto se puso tan frío? – temblaba la adolescente.

- Seguramente debemos estar cerca de una isla de invierno – refirió Anna.

Tan cierta era esta aseveración, que pronto comenzaron a caer copos de nieve. Nuestros nakamas se pusieron bastante contentos, pues la nieve siempre significa diversión, aunque tal vez no para todos.

- ¡Ahhhh mi nariz! – se quejó Sand al recibir un bolazo de parte de Ozzie.

- Ja ja ja, pobre diablo, si no puedes soportarlo, no entres a la guerra ja ja j.. uffb – recibió un disparo también el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento capitán, pero nadie es tan certero com... aghh – igualmente Tiger fue atacado.

- Yo sí lo soy je je je – le dijo Anna.

Y así los piratas disfrutaron algunas horas hasta que llegó la noche. Mientras los chicos fueron a dormir, las mujeres decidieron tomar mejor un baño caliente todas juntas.

- Ahhhhh, ni parece que afuera hace tanto frío – suspiró Anna cubierta de agua hasta el cuello – esto es relajante, también es relajante saber que si ese Emperador ataca a la marina, nosotros tendremos el paso libre, no hay de que preocuparnos, el Nuevo Mundo no es para tanto – aseguraba.

- Ji ji ji, es cierto, tampoco ha sido tan difícil, los chicos son muy fuertes y nosotras les ayudamos así que no habrá ningún problema – dijo Lexy, mientras que Rella y Lina no estaban muy seguras pero sus compañeras afirmaban que en próximas fechas no había de que preocuparse y disfrutar, además estaban seguras que en un país gélido, como al que parecía que iban, no podía pasar algo demasiado grave.

En la mañana levaron anclas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la isla, la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de blanco gracias a la nieve, aunque a lo lejos se podían apreciar algunos edificios, no muy grandes, pero sí de considerable tamaño.

Poco a poco, el Sunny llegó a la costa y nuestros nakamas comenzaron a desembarcar, todos con sus ropas de invierno, pues el frío no era para menos, el primero en bajar fue el siempre entusiasta capitán Ozzie, quien estaba emocionado de estar en una isla con tanta nieve como esa y proponía a sus compañeros hacer estatuas, cuando Tiger y su ojo sagaz, se dieron cuenta de algo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó.

Un poco de niebla que había por ese lugar, no dejaba ver muy bien, pero aparentemente, una persona se encontraba cerca de ellos, como si estuviera recogiendo algo de nieve con sus manos. Al acercarse más, los piratas se dieron cuenta de que era un niño, o más bien, una niña.

Rella fue quien se acercó primero a la infanta y la saludó. Ella volteó con una sonrisa tenue llevando un gorro para el frío de donde salían unos pocos rizos dorados provenientes de su cabello. Su rostro era casi tan blanco como la nieve auque sus ojos eran negros, muy oscuros, rondaba los 10 años.

- Natia, ese es mi nombre – les dijo de forma educada, aunque Rella se preocupó de que estuviera afuera sola – no se preocupen, nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño – aseguró de forma extraña.

- Eh... niña, podrías decirme ¿cuánto toma al Log para cargarse en esta isla? – le preguntó Sand, pero ella no respondió – ah... ¿no me escuchó? -

- No soy 'niña', les dije que mi nombre es Natia – le dijo con seriedad – y tarda unos 3 días -

- Perdónalo Natia – le dijo Rella con voz conciliadora - ¿podrías decirme si hay algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? Si no lo hay, entonces tenemos que regresar al barco -

La niña vio a todos los Doble Filo, como examinándolos, uno por uno - ¿ustedes son piratas, verdad? – preguntó ella y todos callaron, pensando que sería algo malo – mmm tal vez puedan venir a mi casa, es muy grande y con muchas habitaciones, seguro que mis padres estarán de acuerdo – les dijo para la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Seguro que estará bien? – preguntó Rella, pero Natia le asintió y luego comenzó a guiarles, su casa estaba muy cercana según había dicho y en efecto, ni siquiera tuvieron que entrar a la ciudad. Era más que una casa, una mansión, y ahora se daban cuenta por que la pequeña Natia era tan propia y educada.

Al llegar a la casa, la puerta fue abierta por un par de sujetos vestidos de negro y con apariencia no muy amigable – tenemos visitas – les dijo Natia y uno de ellos se internó en la mansión mientras el otro les daba la bienvenida a todos. La casa era lujosa, aunque nada parecía fuera de lo normal, eso sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que de buenas a primeras fueran invitados a un lugar así para pasar la noche, y todo totalmente gratuito.

- Siempre tienen que ser tan desconfiados, jaja vamos a disfrutar y ya – les dijo su capitán hablando en voz alta, al contrario de sus nakamas que lo hacían en voz baja, aunque ni Natia ni el sujeto que al parecer la cuidaba dijeron algo. El otro tipo regresaba y junto con él, dos adultos, que tenían unos peinados un poco extraños, pues su cabello estaba hacia arriba, se trataba de los padres de Natia, Merno y Wilsha, quienes también, al igual que su hija, tenían un aire aristocrático.

- Vaya pero que buenos... amigos has conseguido esta vez Natia, eres una buena niña – dijo su madre observándolos detenidamente como antes lo había hecho Natia, luego de esto, le asintió a su esposo como si los hubiera aceptado.

- Muy bien – mencionó Merno – enséñales su habitación, a los hombres dales la 28 y a las jovencitas la 14 – ordenó a su hija y ella aceptó llevando a nuestros nakamas a las piezas correspondientes. De camino y entre murmullos, Ozzie, junto a Sand, Lexy y Tiger notaban que la mansión tenía mucho más habitaciones de las que se veían por fuera, aunque tampoco especularon demasiado.

Llegaron primero a la habitación de los hombres donde Natia sólo les indicó que ahí se quedarían y, junto con las chicas, siguió su camino rumbo al cuarto número 14, el cual tenía una puerta mucho más lujosa que el de los hombres, de hecho, parecía que ahora estaban en otra sección de la mansión, totalmente distinta. Natia había caminado tanto que las chicas ya habían perdido la noción de dónde estaban exactamente, habían subido y bajado escaleras, pasado por pasillos y ahora ni siquiera se imaginaban que parte de la casa era en donde se encontraban.

- Pasen, esta es su habitación, tiene todo lo que necesitan, vendré en la mañana para llevarlas a desayunar, hasta entonces – se despidió Natia muy cortésmente y dejó a las piratas en la habitación, la cual, si por fuera lucía bien, por dentro era mejor, tenía exactamente 4 camas, todas muy amplias, un baño lujoso y en resumen, todo especialmente pensado para mujeres.

En cambio, con los chicos, todo era lo contrario, el cuarto era viejo y oscuro, el piso rechinaba, el baño no era gran cosa y sólo había dos camas pequeñas, por lo que varios tendrían que dormir en el suelo, o muy juntitos – era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero al menos no hace frío aquí adentro – mencionó Kyo.

Las chicas, se apresuraron a elegir cada una su cama, aunque no había gran diferencia entre una y otra, y de pronto Lexy advirtió algo – oigan, aquí no hace frío – les dijo y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Es verdad, no lo había notado, pero pareciera que es verano aquí – dijo Lina quitándose sus vestidos de invierno hasta quedarse en ropa interior y aún así, no había ni el más mínimo frío.

Rella y Anna imitaron a la doctora y también notaron que podían dormir sin usar ropa pesada – Ayy, Rella esa ropa es muy pequeña – Lexy casi se tapaba los ojos para no ver la diminuta prenda íntima de la ojiazul, aunque exageraba un poco y finalmente ella también quedó en ropa interior. Todas ignoraban que alguien las observaba.

- Mmmm yo aparto a la de cabello negro, es preciosa –

- Mira que elegir primero, entonces yo quiero a la de cabello morado, es muy sexy -

Los hombres trataban de acomodarse, cuando comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, el suelo estaba empezando a rechinar aún más.

- Hey, les advierto que yo no fui – les dijo Riko pensando que alguien había disparado algún gas.

- Cállate inútil, nadie dijo nada, sólo deja dormir – reclamó Kyo.

Pero de pronto, el suelo se abrió por completo como partiéndose en dos, haciendo que nuestros nakamas cayeran al vacío, aunque afortunadamente todo lo que no estaba pegado al suelo también, por lo que sus armas les siguieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayeron, en lo que parecía ser tierra – maldición, de haber estado en guardia esto no nos habría pasado – mencionó Ozzie frotándose el trasero en el que había aterrizado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Sand mirando alrededor apenas acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del lugar. La escotilla por donde habían caído ya se había cerrado y parecía estar bastante arriba, no tenían idea que debajo de esa mansión hubiera un espacio tan grande.

- Parece como un... ¿un calabozo? – dijo Tiger al ver unas cadenas viejas colgadas en la pared, todo comenzaba a ser inquietante y muy extraño.

Ozzie advirtió una luz al fondo del aparente pasillo en el que se encontraban y rápidamente fue a ver de qué se trataba y sus compañeros no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo. Al llegar a ese lugar con luz, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un enorme cuarto redondo, la luz eran algunas antorchas por ahí y había bastante sujetos, todos con semblante triste, sucio y penoso.

Uno de ellos advirtió la presencia de los jóvenes piratas y se acercó a ellos lentamente, era un tipo con barba entre rubia y canosa y con un cigarro que lucía muy viejo en su boca – así que ustedes son las nuevas víctimas, que lástima que sean tan jóvenes, tal vez por ello, vengan por ustedes y les vendan rápido –

- ¿De qué hablas viejo? ¿Cómo que vendernos? – preguntó Ozzie.

- Sí, ahora que están aquí, son esclavos de los nobles, no hay escapatoria -

Los Doble Filo se vieron unos a otros como incrédulos de lo que sucedía y empezaron a buscar por todos lados alguna salida, pero al parecer no había ninguna, así que preguntaron con cierta "educación".

- ¡Díganos viejo, cómo salimos de aquí! – estrujaba Kyo al pobre sujeto mientras Sand y Alí trataban de detenerlo.

- ¡Si no sabe al menos díganos si aquí abajo hay chicas lindas! – ahora tocó el turno a Riko para sacudir al viejo.

El hombre rió un poco luego de ser soltado – a las chicas lindas no las envían aquí abajo, para ellas hay otros usos allá arriba – les dijo e inmediatamente los chicos pensaron en Lina, Anna, Rella y Lexy y en qué podría pasarles.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora – casi exigió Kyo a sus compañeros y finalmente el viejo dio su brazo a torcer.

- Mi nombre es _Pauly_, tengo ya 2 años aquí, vengan, si quieren les enseñaré una salida, aunque les aseguro que no será agradable ir por ahí – aseguró pero Ozzie y los otros no iban a temer a algo así, sobre todo cuando sentían que sus nakamas podían estar en un peligro mayor al de ellos.

Pauly los llevó entonces por unas escaleras para subir, luego bajaron, luego volvieron a subir y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a un túnel. – Por aquí podrán salir a las celdas, aunque hay comida, luz y mejores condiciones que aquí, los esclavos que están en ese lugar están enjaulados y aislados de los demás, son los que están "en uso" por decirlo así o los que son más valiosos – explicó – yo preferiría no ir allí, por que primero seré esclavo y sé que finalmente me regresarán a este lugar... una última advertencia – añadió – no crean que estamos aquí por ser débiles, la mayoría son sujetos fuertes y muchos son antiguos piratas, pero los nobles tienen a personas muy fuertes con ellos, personas que los protegen y que son casi invencibles –

Los Doble Filo trataron de hacer que Pauly fuera con ellos, pero él no aceptó, parecía un hombre que había perdido toda esperanza, aún así, en su mente, deseó que esos muchachos tuvieran la mejor de las suertes tratando de salir de ahí.

- Estoy cansado... no hemos dormido nada y caminamos mucho tiempo siguiendo a ese viejo – se quejó Sand como tratando de sentarse.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Lina y las otras pueden estar en problemas, levántate! – le dijo Kyo enérgicamente y el navegante lo hizo al instante.

- Kyo tiene razón, tenemos que salir rápido, de cualquier manera los que estén arriba seguro son unos pobres diablos, no podrán contra nosotros – aseguró Ozzie quien lideraba corriendo a sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, las chicas dormían plácidamente, sin saber que su sueño pronto se vería interrumpido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a un hombre y a una mujer, ella lanzó algo en contra de Lexy y Rella que eran las más cercanas, una sustancia salió de sus manos cubriendo a las dos piratas y dejándolas pegadas a su cama sin que ellas supieran lo que estaba pasando. Por su parte el sujeto, hizo que sus dedos crecieran de una manera extraña y con ellos ató a Lina y Anna, pero la princesa pirata de alguna forma deshizo la forma en que estaba siendo sujetada por esos dedos extraños y Anna también fue liberada. La chica invasora lanzó algo de su sustancia hacia Lina pero ésta lo esquivó y junto a Anna, después de tomar esta última su arco, utilizó la ventana para saltar a lo que resultó ser el más que enorme, gigantesco jardín trasero de la mansión, varios pisos abajo, la morena no alcanzó a tomar absolutamente nada antes de escapar.

- Las dejaste escapar ¿qué pasa contigo? Una de ellas era la favorita de _Saint Kroft _– replicó la chica a su compañero.

- Vamos _Aby_, ella hizo algo raro, fue como si debilitara mis poderes, pero al menos tenemos a dos y esta mujer es la que quería _Saint Dorlo_ ¿no es así? – respondió el tipo refiriéndose a Rella, a quien, junto a Lexy, se llevaron de la habitación.

- Menos mal que pudiste liberarte princesita... ¡pero estamos en ropa interior, y hace mucho frío aquí a fuera! – se abrazaba Anna a sí misma y Lina la imitaba pensando al mismo tiempo qué es lo que habría que hacer.

- Tal vez lo primero sería buscar ropas, pero creo que es más urgente ver que es lo que harán con Rella y Lexy, ya era muy bueno para ser cierto todo esto – comentó la doctora.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar una forma de entrar de nuevo a la mansión, aunque fuese para calentarse, pero el jardín estaba rodeado por algunos guardias parecidos a los que abrieron la puerta de la casa cuando Natia los había llevado, y que además estaban inquietos, pues habían escuchado que algo había caído en el jardín. Afortunadamente Anna llevaba su arco y apuntando a algunos guardias y distrayendo a otros más, lograron colarse de nuevo a la mansión, pero fue a un lugar que no eran las habitaciones, sino más bien la lavandería.

- Al menos tendremos ropas – dijo Anna tratando de ponerse unos anticuados pantalones masculinos.

- Prefiero seguir en ropa interior – dijo Lina al ver la horrible ropa que hacía lucir a Anna como un anciano.

- Vamos princesita, no te quejes, ropa es ropa ¿no? -

- No, me quedaré así – prefirió la princesa pirata, al fin y al cabo dentro de la mansión ya no hacía frío. De cualquier forma tenían que estar muy atentas, pues seguramente les estarían buscando al haber escapado de quien quería capturarlas.

Ambas lograron llegar hasta un piso más arriba donde escucharon una conversación, ahí estaban los que las habían atacado antes, teniendo cautivas a Rella y a Lexy, además, había dos personas más, de rostro no muy grato y vestidos muy elegantemente, aunque no parecían muy mayores, más bien eran jóvenes.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi chica?! – dijo uno casi haciendo un berrinche que competiría con el de cualquier niño.

- Lo sentimos Saint Kroft, se escapó, pero aquí esta jovencita – señaló el sujeto a Lexy – ella también es muy linda, podría quedársela – dijo mientras la pobre ojiverde temblaba.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero a la chica sexy de cabello negro y ropa interior blanca! – gritó y Lina, escuchando desde donde estaba escondida se ruborizó y al mismo tiempo se molestó de que ese sujeto que le estaba pareciendo tan asqueroso la hubiera espiado a ella y a las demás.

- Está bien Saint Kroft, enviaremos a esta niña a una de las jaulas, como es linda seguro que se venderá pronto – comentó Aby, la joven – aunque parece que usted si está contento ¿verdad Saint Dorlo? – dijo al ver que el noble estaba admirando a Rella desde todos los ángulos.

- Sí, mañana le enviaré a que le pongan nuestra cresta para que pertenezca a nosotros para siempre -

Mientras tanto, Ozzie y los otros estaban llegando al final del túnel y comenzaron a ver las jaulas de las que Pauly les había hablado antes, las primeras que vieron estaban vacías, pero pronto, mientras iban avanzando, ya veían algunos sujetos con apariencia de ex piratas, enjaulados, algunos volteaban a verlos, otros no, pero se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien los llamaba.

- ¿Qué tanto hacen aquí? No parecen nobles ni guardias, entonces sólo están en camino a ser nuevos esclavos – les dijo un sujeto que estaba en una jaula bastante al fondo de ese gran cuarto, la sombra no dejaba verle la cara, pero cuando se levantó se dieron cuenta de que no era humano.

- Es un gyojin – les dijo Tiger señalando al susodicho que tenía piel azul y unas aparentes aletas en los brazos.

- Parece que no es el único – advirtió Alí al señalar a una jaula contigua a la anterior. En efecto, ahí se encontraba otro gyojin, de una piel azul más clara, de aspecto quizás más temible, aunque mermado por lo flacucho que aparentemente se había puesto. Sus ojos estaban algo perdidos, tenía un cabello negro largo y una aleta dorsal, pero su rasgo más distintivo, es que su nariz era como una sierra y sus dientes, apenas mostrados por su boca mal cerrada, eran los de un tiburón…

**El nuevo arc comienza con muchas dificultades para los Doble Filo, pero podría ponerse peor. En cuanto al personaje que apareció al final, supongo que ya saben de quien se trata****. **

**Este es un arc, que como podrán ver, está bastante influenciado por los últimos capítulos del manga, espero que els haya gustado el comienzo con este capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews (vaya, sólo 2, vamos de mal en peor ¬¬):**

**Gabe Logan.- Usopp, como ya puse anteriormente, está en Syrup, pero claroq eu aparecerá en la historia, sólo que más adelante, no se desesperen. En cuanto al fic que mencionas ¿es de Naruto o de OP? Y bueno, además no soy muy fan de los comics gringos, lo siento. Gracias por el review.**

**Maravillante.- Verás que no será el única gigante en aparecer, en cuanto a los gyojin, aquí ya aparecieron dos, pero en el próximo capítulo, los veremos más a fondo. Anna es m personaje preferido dentro de este fic, por que creo que es el más completo en cuanto a lo que he desarrollado, a mí mismo me hace reír mucho.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que sucede con Rella y Lexy, y además podrían venir las primeras peleas, las cuales serán insignificantes, comparadas con lo que vendrá después. Hasta entonces.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	62. La Diosa Dragona

**Muy bien, pues ha llegado el momento del capítulo 62, espero que les agrade, y hubo una tardanza, pero ya explicaré el por que, disfrútenlo, creo que es un buen capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los piratas Doble Filo han sido adentrados en una trampa por una familia noble de Tenryuubito y ahora Rella y Lexy han sido capturadas, mientras nuestros nakamas están separados entre sí, pero los chicos encuentran a un misterioso personaje encadenado…**_

Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un gyojin que se atrevió a desafiar al gobierno, a los nobles mundiales y a toda su forma de vida. Tal figura tenía el nombre de Fisher Tiger, un héroe no sólo para aquellos de la raza de los hombres-pez, sino para cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera sido esclavizado por los infames Tenryuubito.

Ese legendario gyojin, tuvo a bien formar una banda de piratas, los cuales llegaron a conocerse como los Piratas Taiyou o Piratas del Sol, esto, por haber cubierto la 'Pezuña del Dragón que Galopa por los Cielos', cresta de los nobles mundiales puesta a aquellos que habían esclavizado, con un tatuaje en forma del astro rey.

Tiempo después, al morir Fisher Tiger, otro gyojin, llamado Jinbe, tomó el mando de la tripulación de los piratas Taiyou y formó una reputación tan terrible, que el gobierno le ofreció el puesto de Ouka Shichibukai, el cual aceptó. Dado esto, uno de sus subordinados, emigró a East Blue con buena parte de la tripulación, formando su propia banda pirata. En aquel océano, este nuevo capitán tomó una isla llamada Conomi e instaló ahí su base con miras a esconder sus intenciones al gobierno mundial y tomar poder para luego intentar convertirse en el azote de Grand Line en un futuro.

Ahí, dicho capitán tomó prisionera a una niña con grandes dotes para la cartografía y navegación, y la obligó a dibujar mapas con la condición de no matar a nadie de su villa y prometiéndole que algún día podría comprarla. Ocho años después, él rompió su promesa a la ya joven, pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado, pues un chico con poderes de la Akuma no Mi Gomu Gomu, le derrotó por haber maltratado a esa navegante. Arlong había sido vencido por Monkey D. Luffy, y años después, terminaría en una mazmorra, esclavizado.

Arlong tenía frente a él a Ozzie y su tripulación, quienes no tenían ni la más remota idea de quién era ese sujeto con aspecto de tiburón, un poco a su derecha estaba Kuroobi, un gyojin más.

Mientras tanto, Lina y Anna vieron como Rella y Lexy eran llevadas hacia otro lugar, por una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo. La arquera estuvo a punto de tratar de impedirlo, pero la doctora la detuvo.

- No te precipites, esos dos son fuertes – le dijo refiriéndose a los que las habían atacado antes – necesito ir por mis armas para ayudarte -

- A mí se me hace que quieres ir por ropa... – le respondió Anna con mirada recriminadora.

- Bueno sí, también – contestó la pelinegro sonriendo nerviosamente – pero la verdad es que dudo que podamos vencerlos a ambos sin estar las dos al cien por ciento. No te preocupes, les ayudaremos, recuerdo que nuestra habitación es la número 14 -

Dicho eso, ambas fueron a buscar su cuarto, aunque no sería demasiado fácil debido a la complejidad de la enorme mansión. En tanto, Aby, quien era la que se había llevado a Rella y a Lexy regresaba junto a su compañero, _Yoel._

Ni un minuto después arribaron 3 personas más a esa habitación, 2 hombres y atrás de ellos una chica. Ellos eran altos y bastante corpulentos, uno de ellos totalmente calvo, con una sonrisa en su boca, nariz y labios gruesos, y ojos pequeños, sólo ataviado con unos pantalones con tirantes y unos zapatos negros enormes. El otro tenía cabello corto rubio y su rostro era como de un matón, con nariz igualmente gruesa, pero labios no tanto y ojos un poco menos expresivos y más grandes.

La chica contrastaba mucho con estos dos sujetos, era bajita, muy blanca, delgadita, con ojos rojos, uno de ellos cubierto por su cabello largo, lacio de color grisáceo oscuro, casi negro. Vestía una blusa café claro de botones con bolsas al frente y unos pantalones ceñidos café oscuro. En su espalda tenía una espada con funda y empuñadura de color violeta.

Ella no parecía ser muy compañera de los otros cuatro. De hecho, al llegar, ni siquiera saludó a Aby o a Yoel, así como los otros dos sí lo hicieron.

- Escuché que hay nuevos esclavos... ¿alguno de ellos fue del agrado de mis padres o hermanos? – preguntó con seriedad la chica.

- Dos chicas parecen ser muy del agrado de tus hermanos – le respondió Yoel.

- ¿Y dónde están? – cuestionó de nuevo, pero Rella ya estaba en las mazmorras y Lina aún no había sido capturada, y al saberlo, la joven lució con rostro sumamente enfadado – en primer lugar, son unos imbéciles por haber dejado escapar a una de ellas, y en segundo ¡siempre que haya algún esclavo, debo verlo personalmente! – con prepotencia y soberbia, les ordenó a los cuatro que así lo hicieran, mientras ellos no estaban muy contentos con ello.

- ¿Alguna objeción? – preguntó, casi esperando que alguno de los cuatro le replicara algo. Yoel casi lo hace, pero desistió finalmente viendo que Aby le volteaba la mirada a la otra chica. – Voy a descansar entonces – les dijo ella y se fue sonriendo de una forma casi macabra, o por lo menos muy mefistofélica. Le agradaba infundir ese tipo de respeto, o si era miedo o terror, aún mejor. El nombre de esa chica era _Delta_.

Yoel apretaba los dientes, hasta que finalmente Delta salió de la habitación y se alejó de ahí. – Maldita chiquilla... debería de matarla – dijo con enfado.

- Si la matas, perdemos este trabajo, además recuerda que ella fue la condición para entrar en esto, y es mucho dinero, más que el que alguna vez habíamos soñado ganar – le replicó Aby.

- Además lo dices como si pudieras ganarle je je je – rió Hotoro, el tipo enorme de los tirantes.

- ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?! – reclamó Yoel de inmediato viendo herido su orgullo.

- Je, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no estoy diciendo que sea débil, pero esa chica es algo rara... – respondió.

- Mejor cálmense los dos, no vale la pena que discutan por eso, de cualquier forma no van a pelear contra ella – les dijo Hirata, el otro sujeto enorme.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina y Anna estaban buscando el camino hacia su habitación, pero era bastante difícil encontrarlo. La rubia se había deshecho de sus ropas, todo para que le fuera más sencillo moverse, además todo sería más sencillo en caso de que las descubrieran, lo que finalmente sucedió, aunque no fue nada grave, ya que estaba frente a Natia, la niña que las había guiado hasta esa mansión.

Por un momento, Anna pensó en atacarla, pero Lina la detuvo, pues no sabían lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato la pequeña preguntó el por qué ambas chicas estaban ahí, entre los pasillos, ella no sabía que ya habían sido abducidas, o por lo menos se había hecho el intento.

- Sólo salimos por un poco de agua... pero no recordamos el camino – se disculpó la doctora ante el cuestionamiento de la niña rubia. Natia entonces, se ofreció a mostrarles de nuevo la ubicación de la pieza número 14, pero al subir unas escaleras alguien estaba bajando de ellas, Lina de alguna forma advirtió que dicha presencia no era para nada normal.

- Hermana ¿qué haces tan tarde levantada? -

- Lo siento, apenas iba a dormir, pero encontré a nuestras invitadas perdidas y las estoy llevando a su habitación – respondió Natia – ella es Delta, mi hermana mayor – la presentó la chiquilla a Lina y a Anna.

Delta no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo miró de arriba abajo a ambas chicas y luego se despidió, pidiendo a su hermana que guiara a las dos jóvenes, a lo cual Natia aceptó y se dirigió hacia allá.

- _¿Así que ellas son?_ – pensó la espadachín. Delta era sumamente inteligente y rápidamente se dio cuenta que Lina o Anna, una de las dos, era la que se había escapado, pero no era su intención pelear en un espacio tan reducido. Dañaría su propia casa de una forma grave y además podría llegar a matar a una o a las dos chicas. Fue por ello que prefirió calmarse y entonces regresó rumbo a donde estaban Aby y los otros, cuyo grupo tenía el nombre de los 'Dark Hits', que eran caza recompensas.

- Parece que tengo que hacer todo por ustedes... la chica que se les escapó está siendo llevada de nuevo a la habitación 14, vayan y atrápenla... por su bien, digo yo – les dijo desde que entró a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. De mala gana Yoel y Hotoro fueron a intentar la captura de Lina.

- Yo me retiro a dormir, espero que todo salga bien – dijo mirando a Aby con esa sonrisa maligna, que hacía sonar lo que acababa de decir como amenaza sin que ésta respondiera algo. Inmediatamente después, Delta fue rumbo a su cuarto, aunque sabiendo que había la posibilidad de que las dos chicas volvieran a escapar. Esto no le inquietó demasiado de cualquier manera y prefirió no preocuparse.

- _Los seres inferiores no valen que no descanse_ – se dijo así misma. Delta era una Tenryuubito, pero una muy distinta a todos los demás. Mientras sus padres y hermanos sólo esperaban que esclavos les hicieran todo, para Delta, dichos tiranizados no valían lo suficiente para siquiera servirle a ella, a decir verdad, le daban asco. Para Delta, todo ser era inferior y mientras más crecía, más se sentía segura de ello y llegó el momento entonces que incluso los demás Tenryuubito eran también inferiores a ella, incluidos sus padres y hermanos, no tanto como otras razas, pero sí que lo eran, necesitando ayuda del Gobierno o la Marina para deshacerse de las molestias, eso no sonaba como una raza superior, sino como una de llorones, y así pensaba Delta, es por ello que se había hecho fuerte, para no depender de nadie, para que todos le temieran, para ser realmente superior.

Al llegar a su habitación, con rapidez se desnudó y se dispuso a bañarse. El agua estaba más que hirviendo, prácticamente quemaba, pero Delta se metía en la tina a esa temperatura para quitarse cualquier impureza que podría haber en su piel, al haber tenido contacto con las demás personas.

Luego de algunos minutos, Delta salió de la tina y como era su costumbre, primero se secó su cabello y luego fue a verse a un espejo enorme que tenía en la puerta del baño. Se admiró todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel para luego sonreír delicadamente. – No cabe duda que soy una diosa – se dijo para sí. No había ninguna persona que para Delta, pudiera compararse con ella: tenía la sangre de los creadores del mundo, era hermosa, inteligente y además hábil y fuerte con la espada. En verdad, ella pensaba que era una verdadera diosa, pues no podía existir una persona tan "perfecta".

Mientras tanto, Natia había ya guiado a Lina y a Anna a su habitación, donde ambas, primeramente se vistieron y la morena tomó sus armas para disponerse a buscar a Rella y a Lexy pero antes de que pudieran salir, fueron sorprendidas por Yoel y Hotoro. De inmediato ambas se pusieron en guardia y mientras Lina trataba de deshacerse del primero, Anna atacaba al segundo.

Hotoro estaba bloqueando la puerta, por lo que la rubia lanzó una lluvia de sus flechas intentando retirarlo de ahí, pero todos sus proyectiles rebotaron antes de llegar con el caza recompensas.

- Tate Tate no Mi **(1)** – sonrió Hotoro.

Lina batallaba para quitarse de encima los escurridizos dedos de Yoel, en ocasiones los cortaba, pero no parecía hacerle daño alguno al sujeto, quien por cierto, era peliazul, con cabello abundante y vestía de forma casual.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hecho? – preguntó la pirata preparando su siguiente ofensiva.

- Robu robu no Mi **(2)**, mis dedos son como cuerda niña, no podrás escapar de ellos otra vez – le aseguró.

Anna no podía atacar a Hotoro y él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pero la rubia, al menos a la hora del combate, era astuta y sabía que el especie de escudo que el sujeto estuviera utilizando, no la dejaba atacarlo, pero tampoco él podía hacerlo, a lo más que podía aspirar era a aplastarla contra la pared.

- _Supongo que querrá capturarme, si no, al menos escaparé por la ventana_ – vio de reojo el vidrio, que seguramente se quebraría con facilidad en caso de que Hotoro quisiera aplastarla, ya habían escapado una vez por una ventana, así que la otra aún estaba sin quebrarse. Pero luego miró a Lina, quien batallaba con Yoel y pensó que si huía, la dejaría sola y a merced de ambos caza recompensas.

La rubia sacó una de sus flechas y pegada a la pared, la apuntó directamente a entre los ojos de Hotoro – en cuanto quites tu escudo, campo, o lo que sea, te voy a hacer un tercer ojo – le amenazó. Él solamente sonrió y prefirió seguir avanzando.

- Entonces no lo quitaré – le dijo y pronto llegó el momento en que el escudo empezó a presionarla contra la pared, la cual, siendo de madera, se doblaba un poco hasta que la ventana no soportó la presión y terminó quebrándose sin que el enorme sujeto le diera alguna importancia. Anna mientras tanto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en mayores problemas de los que había pensado, pues no podía zafarse de la presión.

- _Este sujeto es muy fuerte, pensé que iba a poder hacerlo retroceder un momento para escapar, pero no puedo..._ -

Lina, estando al otro extremo de la enorme habitación, vio a su nakama en problemas e intentó ayudarla, pero Yoel le cerró el paso atrapándole un brazo con sus dedos-cuerda.

- Oye Yoel, ¿aún no has podido con tu chica? – le cuestionó Hotoro un poco burlón.

- Es más habilidosa de lo que pensé, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo – aseguró el peliazul – date prisa con la tuya y así será más sencillo -

Haciendo lo escuchado, Hotoro comenzó a presionar más a Anna quien no pudo evitar gritar de dolor mientras la princesa pirata poco podía hacer. Pero entonces Hotoro vio la oportunidad para llevarse con vida a Anna y quitó el escudo para tomarla con sus brazos pero la arquera todavía tenía una flecha en sus manos y la enterró en el puño de su atacante, teniendo así la oportunidad de escapar por la ventana ya rota.

- ¡Eres un idiota, se escapó de nuevo! – le reprendió Yoel.

- No importa – respondió Hotoro mientras se quitaba la flecha de su mano derecha – me dijiste que la chica que querían era esta ¿no? Entonces sólo hay que atraparla a ella, la otra no importa – dijo refiriéndose a Lina quien ahora estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su nakama.

Mientras tanto, ella cayó otra vez en el jardín de antes, aunque ahora por lo menos tenía ropa. En esta ocasión, los guardias sí se percataron de su presencia por lo que fueron a apresarla de inmediato. Rápidamente dos la tomaron por los brazos, pero Anna se deshizo de ellos con relativa facilidad – vaya, ¿cuándo me volví tan fuerte? – dijo mirándose los bíceps de modo peculiar – o tal vez será que ustedes son unos debiluchos – sonrió mientras se abalanzaba con su arco para golpear a cuanto guardia se acercaba a ella y luego entró por un escondrijo que parecía daba hacia el sótano de la enorme residencia.

Lina entonces, debía enfrentarse con Yoel y Hotoro, dos usuarios de Akuma no Mi. Fue rodeada por ambos, no había escapatoria, esta vez no iba a poder saltar por la ventana y la puerta obviamente estaba bloqueada.

Pero el semblante de la Princesa Pirata no era de alguien que quisiera correr por su vida, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus Sai fuertemente apretados por sus manos – no los perdonaré, no perdonaré a quienes lastimen a mis amigos ¡no los perdonaré! – y diciendo esto, la hija del Rey se fue en contra de Hotoro preparando sus armas para un mortal ataque – ¡San Zen Sekai! – y haciendo girar sus Sai rompió el escudo del grandulón par hacerle un par de cortes en el pecho y derribarlo además, aunque no demoró demasiado en levantarse.

- Una masa de músculos – musitó Lina dándose cuenta que necesitaría más de uno o dos ataques para acabar con Hotoro, mientras tanto Yoel se quedó inmóvil observando boquiabierto a Lina.

- No sé como pudiste romper mi escudo, pero verás que no lo necesito para acabar contigo – por primera vez, el corpulento caza recompensas había quitado su sonrisa y se disponía a estrangular a la doctora, pero ésta fue más rápida y le hizo distintos cortes y heridas punzantes que lo pusieron fuera de combate – no... no puedes ser tan fuerte... – se desmayó finalmente Hotoro ante tanto daño a su cuerpo.

- Niña… - sólo dijo Yoel con precaución. Se dio cuenta de que la Princesa Pirata poseía el Haoushoku, el Haki de los elegidos y al principio temió un poco, pero luego empezó a calmarse. Si no había hecho uso de tal habilidad desde el principio, quería decir entonces que no lo controlaba del todo aún, así que todavía podía vencerla.

Y entonces, de pronto lanzó sus dedos para tratar de tomar a Lina mientras ésta no estaba concentrada - ¡Robu Trap! – pero con un salto potente a la vez que elegante, la morena evitó ser atrapada y de inmediato puso su Sai cerca del cuello de Yoel – dime dónde están mis amigas – le amenazó visiblemente enfadada.

Al mismo tiempo, Ozzie y los otros se habían encontrado con Arlong, y también con Kuroobi, todos estaban en silencio, admirando al gyojin tiburón, algunos como Sand, Alí y Ozzie, jamás habían visto un hombre-pez, mientras que los otros en pocas ocasiones habían podido tener contacto con uno, tal vez Tiger era el que más se había cruzado con esta raza.

- ¡Genial! ¿me muestras las membranas en tus manos? – le dijo Ozzie al tumbado Arlong mientras sus nakamas caían de espaldas.

- Lárgate, basura – alcanzó a decir el gyojin tiburón, con una voz más que débil.

- Oye, no te ves muy bien ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo con su imprudencia de siempre.

- No necesito ayuda de un humano – respondió Arlong ya con más enfado que agotamiento.

- Pues para mí que sí que necesitas ayuda, pero si no quieres, sólo liberaré a tu amigo ¡los gyojin son geniales! -

- Yo tampoco quiero tu ayuda imbécil – replicó Kuroobi desde su celda.

- ¡Sácanos a nosotros! – pedían los demás a lo lejos.

- Pero ustedes no son tan geniales – les dijo Ozzie.

- Ya vámonos idiota, las chicas pueden estar en peligro – le recordó Kyo y Ozzie trató de ponerse serio, pero queriendo guiar a sus nakamas, sacó a Kanenori de detrás de su espalda demasiado rápido cortando una de las cadenas que sostenían a Arlong liberándolo así, pues fácilmente el gyojin pudo quitarse la otra y luego sacó a Kuroobi de su prisión.

Arlong quiso atacar a Ozzie, pero estaba débil y además los piratas parecían algo rudos, así que decidió que su prioridad sería salir de ese lugar – te voy a matar en cuanto salga de aquí idiota, no voy a dejar que te vayas habiéndome ayudado – le amenazó.

- Entonces vienes con nosotros ¿verdad? – le preguntó Riko.

- Todos aquí son unos idiotas – mustó Kuroobi.

- Algo así – suspiró Kyo.

Así, los 5 piratas y los dos gyojin se dispusieron a salir de ahí, aunque todavía no sabían como iban a hacerlo. – Los liberaremos en cuanto podamos – les aseguró Tiger a los otros esclavos, mientras veían que la jaula de Kuroobi había sido la última, pero al subir unas viejas escaleras, eran esperados por más de 30 guardias.

- Mmmm, 30 no es divisible entre 7, tendré que aplastar a más por mi cuenta – les dijo Kyo antes de utilizar su Soru y golpear a cuantos guardias podía y así lo siguieron Ozzie, Riko y Alí, mientras Sand y Tiger esperaban, y así también los gyojin.

Varios guardias más salieron de atrás, así que el tirador doble filo aprovechó para entrar en acción y deshacerse de ellos. Así, Arlong y Kuroobi se dieron cuenta que estos chicos no eran piratas del montón.

Luego de subir algunos pisos más, otra persona estaba bajándolos, tratando de buscar algo. Los doble filo escucharon pasos y esperaron a que esa persona se acercara para atacarla. Kyo fue en encargado pero alcanzó a detener su Shigan cuando vio de quien se trataba, aunque también influyó que la punta de una flecha ya estaba a punto de perforar su garganta.

- Idiota ¿piensas matarme? – le gritó Anna.

- Mira quien habla, bruja loca – señaló el castaño la flecha.

- No iba a imaginar que estuvieran aquí – dijo la rubia ya calmándose y luego relató todo lo sucedido, no sin antes sorprenderse por los gyojin. Los Doble Filo entonces, acordaron subir de nuevo al jardín y encontrar una entrada a la mansión para poder rescatar a las otras chicas.

Mientras tanto, un guardia llegaba a la habitación de cierta chica de ojos rojos, el cual avisaba que había habido problemas en las entradas del sótano a las mazmorras y parecían haber sido causados por los piratas recién capturados, finalmente, la joven de cabello grisáceo oscuro tuvo que salir de su cuarto.

- Como siempre, olvidas como debes referirte a mí – reprendió al guardia apuntando su espada aún enfundada a su cuello.

- Sí… lo siento – dijo él nerviosamente – "Diosa Dragona", hay problemas… -

- Sí, está bien, como siempre, la Diosa Dragona, tiene que encargarse de todo – suspiró – es hora de que pruebes sangre humana, _Shinsenryuu_ – y Delta puso su mirada más maligna de todo el día…

**Este capítulo fue más tardado debido a que quise esperar un poco, ya que más adelante necesito información de personajes como Ace, Shirohige, Shanks, y otros, y sé que lo que pasa en el manga en estos momentos, será determinante, por lo que decidí esperar. Sin embargo, en la Jump Festa de hace poco, Oda comentó que la saga de Impel Down se alargará alrededor de un año y no puedo esperar tanto, aún así, trataré de no actualizar tan pronto para esperar eventos importantes del manga.**

**Notas:**

**1.- Tate es escudo**

**2.- Robu es pronunciación de rope, es decir, cuerda.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Bueno, creo que no era difícil adivinar que era Arlong, y creo que este será el arc más oscuro y rudo hasta ahora, espero te haya agradado el capítulo, gracias.**

**Maravillante.- Realmente no pensé mucho en Impel Down, sino en el archipiélago Sabaody. Y por Lina no te preocupes, si es sobre moda, ella no se arrepiente de nada xDD gracias por el review y la lectura.**

**En el próximo capitulo, Delta se las verá directamente en contra de los Doble Filo, y así también Arlong con Lina. También seguiremos viendo a Aby y veremos el pasado de ese mote de la "Diosa Dragona" ¿qué sucederá? Pues descúbranlo leyendo el siguiente.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	63. Piratas vs Dark Hits

**El capítulo 63 está aquí, me fue algo batalloso por el tiempo que tuve en estas semanas, pero aún así me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también. La saga está en su clímax en este capítulo o se pondrá mejor creo en el siguiente, ojalá les agrade.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Rella y Lexy han sido secuestradas en la mansión de los Tenryuubitos, y ahora tanto los chicos como Lina y Anna se disponen a rescatarlas, pero no será fácil, ahora que Delta está por reunirse a estas peleas...  
**_

_Localizaciones:_

_Ozzie, Anna, Sand, Alí, Kyo, Riko, Tiger, Arlong y Kuroobi: Salida de las mazmorras, segundo nivel subterráneo, ala Oeste._

_Lina y Yoel: Habitación 14, tercer piso, ala oeste._

_Rella y Lexy: Mazmorras, segundo nivel subterráneo, ala Este._

_Delta: Habitación 3, planta baja, zona central._

_Aby y Hirata: Estancia secundaria, planta baja, ala Este._

El grupo de Ozzie se movía cautelosamente por los oscuros pasillos, tratando de subir hacia la superficie. Aunque Anna ya conocía el rumbo, por haber bajado por ahí, no estaba demás que tuvieran cuidado, quién sabe las cosas que podría esperarles luego de que una gran cantidad de guardias los habían atacado antes, dándose cuenta de su situación. Riko de pronto advirtió una entrada al costado del pasillo.

- No nos servirá, por ahí se va al lado Este de las mazmorras – le dijo Kuroobi, quien ya había estado apresado en ambos lados de la enorme mansión y sus lares subterráneos.

Anna se dio cuenta de que si Rella y Lexy no estaban en el lugar de donde los chicos venían subiendo, deberían estar del otro lado y sugirió, o más bien mandó a ir por allí. Su nakamas la siguieron, mientras que Kuroobi y Arlong se quedaron inmóviles. Uno momento después del gyojin tiburón dio un paso hacia la dirección contraria pero su compañero lo detuvo.

- Arlong-san... ¿no será mejor que los sigamos por lo pronto? Han logrado llegar hasta aquí, y nosotros estamos débiles – dijo agachando la mirada – perdóneme Arlong-san – musitó apretando sus ojos. El gyojin manta, se sentía igualmente avergonzado y humillado de depender de unos humanos, pero sabía que era peor regresar a la mazmorras, no tenían otra alternativa, pues en su estado, seguro que les atraparían cuanto antes.

- Ni hablar... pero en cuanto me recupere voy a matar a ese pelirrojo – respondió Arlong.

- Hey ¿van a venir? – el mismo Ozzie llamó a ambos gyojin, preocupado por que no lo seguían y finalmente los llevó con él. Así, los tres se unieron al grupo que seguía a Anna, para quien la prioridad era encontrar pronto a sus dos compañeras cautivas.

Mientras tanto, Delta salía de su habitación y se dirigió a al estancia en donde se encontraban todavía Aby y Hirata y el regaño de la ojiescarlata no se hizo esperar al verlos a ambos sin hacer nada cuando había problemas en los pisos abajo. Se dio cuenta además de que Yoel y Hotoro no habían regresado y sospechó que habían fallado en su misión... nuevamente. Lo urgente era acabar con la rebelión en las mazmorras, para evitar un escape masivo y luego ya se encargaría de Lina.

- ¿Vas a venir? – le preguntó Aby, quien pensaba que Delta sólo se limitaría a dar órdenes.

- Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta -

Lina había tomado también el látigo y la cuerda de Lexy y amagaba a Yoel con sus armas, éste no tenía otra opción más que llevarla rumbo hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraban Rella y Lexy. El sujeto, de cabello azul oscuro estaba sorprendido de la forma en que la pelinegro los había vencido a él y a Hotoro, pero más que nada, del aura que podía percibir emanando de Lina mientras sentía el Sai en su garganta.

- Niña ¿quién eres tú? -

Ella se rehusó a contestar y exigió que caminaran más rápido, pero él insistió.

- Monkey D. Lina, supongo que quieres saber que soy hija de Monkey D. Luffy, ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – le dijo enfadada. El peliazul comprendió todo, no sin antes mostrar el rostro de sorpresa que todos hacen al momento de saber quien es en realidad la Princesa Pirata.

Anna llegaba al final del pasillo, sólo para encontrarse con un lugar muy similar a donde habían entrado, por lo tanto supo que debían ir hacia abajo para tratar de encontrar a sus dos compañeras y así le siguieron sus nakamas y los dos gyojin. La rubia pidió cautela, pues probablemente habría guardias, pero esto fue en total vano.

- ¡Las veo, ahí están, vamos! – gritó Ozzie, y Riko y Kyo lo siguieron.

- Son unos idiotas... – suspiró Anna y ella se apresuró a ayudarlos.

Los guardias no eran la gran cosa, por lo que con los tres primeros en avanzada, fue suficiente. Y ahí, como animales en laboratorio, o quizás peor, Rella y Lexy se encontraban en una sucia jaula. A diferencia de la otra ala, en esta no había otros prisioneros, nuestras piratas eran las únicas. El rostro de éstas se iluminó al ver a sus compañeros. Con una patada, Kyo mandó volar la cerradura.

- ¡Mis queridas compañeras, las extrañé mucho! – Riko fue el primero que se apresuró a abrazar a sus nakamas, lo que más le motivó por supuesto es que ambas estaban en ropa interior, es por ello que antes de cualquier cosa, Anna lo cimbró en el suelo con tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras Anna abrazaba a Rella, Lexy se sentía enfadada consigo misma – si me hubieran dejado tomar mi látigo, les hubiera ganado – afirmó con los ojos llorosos.

- Tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí – le dijo Kyo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella sólo sonrió y asintió, mientras que Ozzie se quitaba su chaqueta para dársela a Rella y Tiger hacía lo propio con su capa para cubrir a la ojiverde.

En las profundidades de las mazmorras, donde los chicos de la tripulación habían comenzado esta travesía, el hombre que les había indicado el camino de salida de aquellas extrañas grutas se encontraba preocupado, evidentemente por esos jóvenes. Otro de los hombres que se encontraba por ahí lo adivinó, y quiso asegurarle que ellos debían estar bien, pues no habían sido regresados.

- Eso espero... lo que más ruego es que no se encuentren con ese demonio... -

- ¿Demonio? ¿a qué te refieres? -

- A ese demonio en forma de jovencita, a la de ojos rojos como el fuego... -

El reencuentro había terminado y debía ser breve entre los piratas, ya que tenían que salir de allí, y así se los hizo saber Anna, quien de nuevo lideró al grupo. Kyo estaba acostumbrándose a que ella era realmente la primera a bordo y puesto que Ozzie no siempre era un buen líder en algunas situaciones, tenía que seguir a la arquera muy a su pesar.

De pronto, se escucharon algunos ruidos escaleras arriba, lo que hizo suponer a los piratas que se trataba de nuevos guardias, por lo que no se preocuparon demasiado, pero Lexy abrió sus ojos verdes grandes al ver que se trataba de alguien familiar.

- Ellla.... ¡Ella es la chica que nos secuestró! – señaló la adolescente para que los Doble Filo se pusieran en guardia rápidamente. Aby, la joven de cabello rubio oscuro hasta los hombros, disparó su fluido desde sus manos atrapando a Rella y A Riko, quien se encontraba cerca de ella.

- Diablos, han liberado a dos gyojin – musitó ella enfadada, mientras que la pelimorado y el chico reptil intentaban zafarse de la pared en la que estaban pegados gracias a la rubia.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Kyo atento por si Aby lo volvía a hacer, pero recibió respuesta de otra persona.

- Es la fruta Guru Guru **(1)**, puede lanzar pegamento de sus manos – bajó también Hirata.

- Entrometido... – preparó el vigía sus puños.

- Yo me hago cargo de ella – le dijo Anna a Kyo para que éste pudiera concentrarse en el nuevo enemigo, Ozzie se apresuró entonces para ir a liberar a Riko y a Rella, pero en el momento en que cruzó por donde estaba Lexy, ésta cayó de rodillas.

- Me siento mal... -

El pelirrojo percibió algo extraño y volteó hacia las escaleras. Vio bajar la delgada figura de Delta, de la que emanaba una extraña presencia. El capitán pirata vio la necesidad de hacerle frente, pues supo enseguida que ella no era cualquier persona.

- Alí, libera a Riko y a Rella, vayan arriba, Tiger, protejan también a los gyojin, están débiles, y liberen a todos los esclavos, en especial al ossan **(2)** que nos ayudó allá abajo, se los encargo -

- Sí, capitán – el tirador y antiguo marine preparó sus armas y esperó a que el cocinero liberara a sus dos compañeros atrapados.

Delta sonrió y se dio cuenta de quien sería su rival esta vez – no tienes mucha suerte – y en un parpadeó se arrojó con su espada ya desenvainada hacia Ozzie quien la recibió con Mihara Masaie.

Kyo lanzó una patada hacia Hirata pero ésta rebotó como si se hubiera topado con un muro – Tetsu Tetsu **(3) **no mi – le dijo el enorme sujeto.

- No te lo pregunté – musitó el castaño y volvió a atacar varias veces pero sin éxito alguno hasta que Hirata lo sorprendió y con un golpe lo hizo atravesar el techo, pero no sólo de ese nivel, pues parecía que lo había enviado hasta la planta baja de la mansión.

- Decepcionante... me preguntó si habrá muerto en el primer sótano o hasta la planta baja, iré a cerciorarme – dijo Hirata y subió las escaleras.

Anna mantenía a raya a Aby, pero no podía atacarla con mucha agresividad, pues también se cuidaba del extraño pegamento de la 'Dark Hit'. Mientras tanto, Alí, Riko y Tiger cumplirían con el mandato de su capitán seguidos por Rella y Lexy, al tiempo que ambos gyojin les seguían. A Delta no le importó esto, ya los atraparía más tarde, por lo pronto acabaría con Ozzie.

Aby estaba haciendo retroceder a Anna, hasta que uno de sus fluidos atrapó a la arquera, arrojándola a la parte más profunda de ese segundo sótano, tras unas jaulas vacías.

Ozzie quiso ayudar a su chica, pero alguien no lo iba a dejar. – Recuerda quien es tu rival – le dijo Delta. El pelirrojo tomó a Mihara Masaie con una mano mientras ésta seguía chocando con la Shinsenryu de la de cabello cenizo y con la otra, la izquierda sacó a Kanenori de detrás de su espalda, estando Anna en peligro no quería tener contemplaciones.

Aby pensó que ya todo estaba hecho, pero al acercarse a la arquera, vio con sorpresa que ya estaba liberada de su pegamento. La pirata dio como respuesta un pequeño frasco que había sacado de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

- Lina y Rella me habían pintado las uñas de los pies, así que pensé que esta noche iba a quitarme el esmalte, no creí que eso iba a ayudarme tanto – explicó Anna mientras se guardaba el pequeño frasco de nuevo, pero ahora tenía que ser mucho más cautelosa, puesto que ya no tenía más acetona para disolver el pegamento.

- Tuviste suerte, pero no se repetirá, por que no podrás contra mí – le aseguró Aby un poco molesta por el hecho de que su rival hubiera escapado de su trampa "infalible" – no creas que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer – la Dark Hit junto sus manos y de ahí apareció una burbuja - ¡Bubble Dance! – comenzó a fabricar varias de estas pompas, que eran obviamente de pegamento. El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de estas cosas flotantes.

- Me pregunto si podrás seguirme evitando así -

- A ti también te afectarán – aseguró Anna pero Aby sólo le negó con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

La arquera preparó una flecha y al disparó rumbo a una de las burbujas, pero sólo se quedó pegada a ésta sin reventarla, por lo que esa estrategia no resultaría. Algunas burbujas se quedaban pegadas a las jaulas o a la pared, pero simplemente Aby creaba unas nuevas y cuando éstas llegaban cerca de ella, sus manos se encargaban de rebotarlas.

- ¡Guru Room! – Aby lanzó desde sus manos una buena cantidad de pegamento que fue cubriendo el suelo. Anna, dándose cuenta de lo que su rival estaba tramando, saltó y se subió al techo de una de las jaulas para evitar quedar pegada al piso, aunque todavía tenía que preocuparse por las burbujas. Al ver que la arquera había evitado tocar el suelo, la Dark Hit comenzó a secretar aún más pegamento, cubriendo poco a poco todo el cuarto.

- Me voy a quemar yo también, pero no hay remedio... – se dijo Anna mientras se colocaba su arco en el hombro y tomaba dos flechas, una de ellas de color rojo y las frotaba fuerte en una ocasión. Esto hizo que el proyectil escarlata se encendiera en fuego.

- Espera... ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó asustada Aby, pero era obvio. La pirata tomó su arco de nuevo y se preparó para disparar. Para su mala fortuna un par de burbujas chocaron con ella y el pegamento que subía por la jaula había llegado a sus pies, pero esto no la detuvo y disparó encendiendo en llamas la habitación entera, haciendo que Delta y Ozzie se detuvieran por un momento en su forcejeo al ver el resplandor.

Flamable, como es el pegamento, comenzó a consumirse con velocidad para culminar en una gran flama. Tan sólo quedaron algunos residuos y dos jóvenes en el suelo con graves quemaduras. Anna tenía una en la pierna derecha y otra en la espalda, mientras que Aby prácticamente en todo el cuerpo.

Las dos se incorporaron y la Dark Hit intentó sacar más pegamento de sus manos, pero la Doble Filo sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó el arco como si éste fuera un disco golpeándola en la frente. Esto la aturdió por un momento y permitió a Anna abalanzarse contra ella y entonces se suscitó una pelea de donde hasta se podía oír uno que otro maullido salvaje, pero la mejor condición de la arquera se impuso, así que salió victoriosa. Luego de derrotar a Aby, la pirata la metió a una jaula para evitar cualquier problema.

Anna regresó a donde Ozzie y Delta seguían probando cautelosamente algunos golpes de espada y quiso ayudar al pelirrojo, pero éste no aceptó – tú ve y ayuda a los demás, fueron a liberar a todos los esclavos, yo estaré bien - le aseguró, por lo que un poco contra su voluntad, la chica se fue por las escaleras de salida.

Unos minutos antes, Kyo había sido enviado hasta la planta baja por un golpe de Hirata, el cual pensaba que el vigía pirata estaba muerto y había subido para cerciorarse de esto.

Al llegar, el enorme sujeto se sorprendió un poco de que el doble filo se estuviera incorporando luego de traspasar un par de pisos – no pensé que estuvieras vivo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé ¿sabes con cuanta roca ha chocado tu cuerpo? –

- Cállate... – le dijo el castaño un poco dolorido – hablas demasiado, además esto no es nada – sonrió y se puso en guardia de nuevo. Sin deliberar demasiado lanzó un par de Rankyakus, pero el cuerpo de Hirata no sufrió daño alguno.

El Dark Hit sólo suspiró - ¿quieres saber por qué tus ataques no sirven en mí? –

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! – y con ese grito, Kyo se lanzó con su Geppou al golpear a Hirata, pero de nuevo sus puños se habían topado con una verdadera pared de hierro.

El castaño siguió necio en atacar de la misma manera, pero el resultado era el mismo y además recibía varios golpes graves de parte de Hirata - _¿de qué diablos está hecho este tipo?_ – pensó mientras se dolía arrodillado del último ataque, ese momento fue el que aprovechó el caza recompensas para atacar directamente y ya no sólo en la contra. - ¿Ah si? Pues yo también puedo ser como una pared ¡Tekkai! – pero no había funcionado. Hirata utilizó toda su fuerza y Kyo salió despedido hacia la pared, destrozándola hasta salir al jardín.

De nuevo, Hirata pensó que el pirata había muerto, pero éste se levantó otra vez, aunque su rostro lucía una parte totalmente roja – parece que será en serio entonces ¿no? – dijo mientras se internaba de nuevo a la mansión.

- Uno más y debe ser todo para ti – respondió el Dark Hit y arremetió de nuevo.

- ¡Tekkai Gou! **(4) **– Kyo prefirió no esquivar el golpe y recibirlo de lleno, pero esta vez tuvo éxito y comenzó el contraataque – ¡Tekkai Rin! – el castaño comenzó a girar sosteniendo el Tekkai más fuerte que había detenido el golpe de Hirata golpeando a este último con sus piernas y enviándolo a volar, aunque se levantó rápidamente, no sin mostrar los golpes y un que otro hilo de sangre.

Kyo se dio cuenta que Hirata no era de hierro, su piel podía tomar tal dureza, pero tampoco estaba hecha de eso, así que podía dañarle. Ideó un plan entonces, comenzó a "volar" usando su Geppou, específicamente su Kumo no Hebi. El castaño entonces se lanzó en contra del caza recompensas, pero usando su Tekkai Sai **(5)** lo que el Dark Hit no trató de evitar para demostrar su honor, sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo que era golpeado, se dio cuenta que detrás del pirata, venía una estrella de luz. Kyo pudo retirarse en cuanto golpeó a Hirata y la Hikari no Hoshi que había lanzado en secreto, dio de lleno en el enorme sujeto y lo dejó fuera de combate.

- Luego de golpear tu piel tan duro, parece que se vuelve vulnerable... ya no importa – el vigía había ganado y en ese mismo momento vio subir a Anna, quien se detuvo al advertir la presencia de su nakama.

- Vaya, estás perdiendo el toque – le dijo medio burlona al ver sus heridas y la sangre que le había quedado en el rostro.

- Cállate, a ti tampoco te fue tan bien – respondió el castaño refiriéndose a las quemaduras de la rubia. Ambos dejaron de pelear y acordaron mejor ir a ayudar a los demás en la liberación de los esclavos, al fin que tenían que ir bastante profundo.

Para Ozzie no era sencillo pelear contra Delta, y no sólo por que ella era muy hábil, sino por que además tenía una impresión muy extraña - _¿qué pasa, por qué? Es como si sintiera la sed de sangre de esta chica, es como si ese deseo de matar palpitara desde ella _–

La ojiescarlata interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo entonces – tus amigos han escapado, creo que tengo que ir a atraparlos, así que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo ¡ketsueki ryu! –

Ozzie quedó paralizado, pero alcanzó a defenderse del ataque pero sus dos espadas estuvieron cerca de quebrarse - ¿qué has hecho? ¿qué fue ese golpe? –

- ¿No conoces el haki? Eres extraño, e inferior. La Diosa Dragona te enseñará la _Aptitud de Rey_, que le fue concedida por los mismos dioses y creadores de este mundo – y su mirada se concentró con presión en el pelirrojo, quien pudo resistirlo, pero rápidamente supo que ella era especial.

- Ahora, verás a que me refiero, eso sólo fue una probada ¡jigokuryu! – y con velocidad se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo. Extrañamente, su rapidez fue demasiada para el capitán pirata y su espada se enterró en el abdomen. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Un momento Delta estaba ahí, y al otro ya tenía su arma traspasando su cuerpo.

El pirata cayó derribado, pero casi al instante, se incorporó nuevamente mientras de su herida escurría algo de sangre. Delta le pidió rápidamente que se rindiera para matarlo pacíficamente, pero obviamente el pelirrojo no se rindió.

- No me hagas reír, esto no es nada ¡Nigiri, Dragon Thunder! – lanzó un par de golpes paralelos que aparentemente Delta paró con facilidad, pero uno de ellos le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha. Había arruinado su "perfecta" apariencia, un "ser inferior" la había tocado y ahora la de cabello cenizo estaba furiosa y lanzó una tremenda aura de su haki, la cual incluso hizo que a Ozzie se le abriera más su herida y con gran velocidad, Delta hizo tremendo corte en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Basura, debería desollarte vivo... pero eso me ensuciaría seguramente. Tengo que ir a bañarme de inmediato – se dijo Delta y subió las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar a Hirata inconsciente y a alguien más viéndolo, se trataba de su hermana menor Natia, quien con todo el escándalo, había despertado, pues su habitación no estaba tan escondida como la de sus padres.

- Hermana Delta... ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó un poco asustada – ¿y qué le pasó a tu ropa, se ha rasgado un poco? -

- ¡No me mires! – le ordenó Delta.

- Hermana ¿debo llamar a mis padres? -

- ¡Te dije que te callaras, vete de aquí y olvida que me viste así! -

- Pero... ¿no quieres ayuda? -

- ¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda, niña inútil! – esto hizo que Natia comenzara a llorar y al verla así, Delta sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de ella. Blandió a Shinsenryu y arremetió contra su pequeña hermana, pero un par de Sai se cruzaron en su camino.

- Déjala, deja a tu propia hermana – le dijo Lina mientras los ojos de Delta se abrían grandes.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡No puedes tener el Haoushoku! ¡Sólo yo debería tenerlo! -

- No me interesa eso... ahora veo que no puedo dejarte escapar...

**La Princesa Pirata está furiosa, y aún no sabe que es poseedora del mismo Haki que su padre. En esta ocasión tiene una rival quizás demasiado fuerte ¿podrá con ella cuando se ha encargado con relativa facilidad de su propio capitán?**

**Por lo pronto aquí están las notas de este capítulo:**

**1.- Guru Guru es como decir Glue Glue de pegamento.**

**2.- Ossan, viejo.**

**3.- Tetsu es hierro.**

**4.- Tekkai Gou, es la variedad más dura de esta técnica Rokushiki.**

**5.- En el Tekkai Sai, el usuario de Rokushiki usa Geppou y luego se lanza ya con su Tekkai para hacer más daño.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Verás que lo de Hancock será más importante de lo que crees, no sólo será gracioso, sino muy importante para Lina, ya lo verás. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**Maravillante.- Muchas gracias. Adelanto que Delta será un personaje más importante de lo que parece. Lo del Jump Festa es sencillo. En ese evento estuvo Eiichiro Oda y respondió varias preguntas, y dijo que Impel Down en el manga, duraría alrededor de un año, aunque no especificó si toda la saga, o sólo la estadía de Luffy en la prisión submarina. Saludos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, comenzará la pelea entre Lina y Delta, aunque no crean que la Princesa Pirata la tendrá fácil, y puede que la Diosa Dragona le enseñe una o dos cosas.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	64. Haki vs Haki

**Muchas gracias por esperar, aquí está ya el capítulo 64, con el que se termina este pequeño arc, más no esta saga, que comenzó hace ya 4 capítulos. Espero que sea de su agrado. No es uno de los más largos que he hecho, pero creo que está bien.  
**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Lina, furiosa con la forma de actuar de Delta, está dispuesta a enfrentarla, sin saber lo poderosa que la chica de ojos rojos es ¿será capaz de vencerla? Además está por verse con un personaje que significa mucho para su pasado...**_

Delta estaba en un gran error. El Haki no se les otorgaba a los hombres por gracia de los dioses, ni mucho menos. Era la manifestación de la ambición y el espíritu de algunas personas. El Haoushoku, era un poco diferente, pues ése, era de nacimiento, y sólo unas pocas personas lo poseían, pero estaba lejos de ser un regalo divino. Debido a ese gran error, la ojiescarlata, estaba casi en shock luego de sentir el aura de Lina y no sentía más que deseo por matarla.

Mientras tanto, los demás doble filo, estaban liberando a la mayoría de los esclavos, y, como lo había ordenado su capitán, se internaban cada vez más en los calabozos, con la intención de adentrarse en lo más profundo e ir en búsqueda de aquel viejo que les había ayudado antes.

Luego de entrar al segundo sótano, sólo faltaban los gyojin en bajar junto a los piratas, pero finalmente no decidieron hacerlo. Tiger, Alí y los otros, no esperaron demasiado, era evidente que los hombres pez, querían escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

- No pienso quedarme en este lugar por más tiempo, y menos quiero bajar hasta lo más profundo de esas mazmorras – decía Arlong mientras, junto a Kuroobi, buscaba la salida de ese lugar. El caminar de dos personas en dirección contraria, hizo que, inevitablemente, ambos grupos se vieran las caras.

- Así que se van, aún y que mi capitán los ha protegido, si los matan, no habremos cumplido la misión – les dijo Kyo calmadamente mientras se quitaba algo de sangre de la frente, pues la herida no cerraba todavía. El castaño no recibió contestación alguna, pues en lugar de ello, los gyojin decidieron seguir su camino.

- No importa, después de todo, ellos no pidieron ser rescatados, Ozzie lo hizo por que quiso – Anna no hizo ningún intento por detenerlos y sólo dijo esto mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a los hombres pez y se colocaba una parte de su blusa como venda en la quemadura más fuerte que tenía – de todas formas, seguramente los habríamos liberado tarde o temprano. Después de todo ¿por qué un gyojin habría de agradecer algo de un humano? La gratitud y ese tipo de sentimientos no caben entre las dos razas ¿cierto? Lo que es más, tal vez debemos estar agradecidos de que no hayan atacado a nuestros compañeros en cuanto los han liberado ¿no es cierto? – expuso, ahora sí, viendo a los ojos a Arlong.

El gyojin tiburón, no podía creer como es que esa chica, casi había leído su mente, por lo que no supo si sentirse halagado o humillado por tales palabras, cosa que le enfadó y por lo que decidió salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

- Extraño, pero ya no me siento tan débil, debí haberlos aplastado – dijo entre dientes el hombre pez, al tiempo que subía junto a su, por ahora silente compañero, al primer sótano.

La arquera, mientras tanto se preguntó entonces del extraño rostro del vigía - ¿qué? ¿tengo algo raro? – lo cierto, es que la única reacción que Kyo era capaz de tener, luego de la demostración de valentía, sagacidad y perspicacia de su primera a bordo, sentía, aún en contra de su voluntad, admiración hacia ella por estar en el mismo barco. Por supuesto, su orgullo no le permitiría jamás ofrecerle algún tipo de cumplido a la rubia, por lo que esa extraña mirada que ahora ella veía en sus ojos, era lo máximo que podía otorgar.

- Ya vámonos, no te quedes ahí como idiota.

"El encanto se pierde de inmediato..." pensó mientras suspiraba y sonreía.

La Princesa Pirata, atacó con fiereza a la "Diosa Dragona", mientras que esta tuvo que utilizar buenas habilidades para defenderse.

- ¿Ella es de la que me hablabas? – preguntó Lina a Yoel, quien, por su propia seguridad, decidía mantenerse al margen del combate. Luego de que éste asintió, Delta supuso que se había puesto del lado de los piratas, aunque en realidad, el Dark Hit ya no estaba del lado de nadie.

- Voy a matarlos a todos... todos merecen ser castigados – los ojos rojos de Delta parecían de fuego ahora, mientras empuñaba a Shinsenryuu. Un segundo después, se lanzó en contra de Lina, quien al principio lograba repeler la ofensiva de su contrincante, pero entre la Tenryuubito se concentraba más, la diferencia era más grande y además los Sai de la morena, no tardarían en ceder.

El mayor control del Haki, hacía además que los golpes de Delta, fueran más rápidos y certeros, así que cuando menos pensó, la pirata tenía ya atravesado su hombro izquierdo por la espada de la Tenryuubito, empalándola en contra de la pared de la mansión. En ese momento, e irremediablemente, los padres de Delta aparecieron en escena, pidiendo explicación de lo que sucedía, pero con un golpe de su aura, los dejó desmayados, al igual que a su hermana Natia, mientras Yoel pudo resistir apenas.

- Te tengo, ahora, voy abrir todo tu cuerpo desde este corte – le aseguró Delta con su sonrisa maquiavélica, al mismo tiempo que dos nuevas figuras entraban en la estancia. Se trataba de Arlong y Kuroobi, quienes al ver la escena, supieron que, de nuevo, estaban en problemas. Sin embargo, el tiempo se detuvo cuando el gyojin tiburón y la princesa pirata cruzaron su mirada.

Sin saber por qué, ambos tuvieron la sensación de que ya se conocían con antelación. De primer término, a Arlong le parecía un rostro bastante familiar y, por otro lado, Lina sentía algo muy extraño para con ese gyojin.

Cuando el tiempo se reestableció en la mente de ambos, la Princesa Pirata notó que, gracias a la presencia de los hombres-pez, Delta se había distraído y Lina aprovechó para quitársela de encima, aunque tenía el hombro bastante lastimado. Ahora debía idear algo para poder enfrentarse a Delta, pues no había podido hacer mucho contra ella anteriormente. Yoel también había aprovechado ese "lapsus" para escapar de la mansión, sabía que no sería bueno quedarse en medio de esa pelea.

Al mismo tiempo, unos pasos se escucharon subir rumbo a la estancia donde todos se encontraban. Cuando el ruido de los escalones se detuvo, comenzaron a oír la difícil exhalación de una persona y más tarde, el caer de unas gotas de sangre. Ozzie estaba en terrible estado, pero aún así, había logrado levantarse y ahora estaba frente a Delta una vez más.

- No has acabado conmigo, no tan fácil.

Al verse rodeada, se podría pensar que Delta estaría nerviosa, pero una carcajada que tuvo un tono desagradable, desmintió este pensamiento. La chica de ojos rojo escarlata no se amedrentaba por nada de eso. Su presunción y confianza en su propia fuerza, no se lo permitía.

- Voy a matarlos a todos aquí mismo, hace mucho que Shinsenryuu no probaba sangre y creo que ahora no puede parar.

- ¡¡Estúpida!! – le gritó Ozzie mientras ella abría grandes sus ojos como señal de sentirse insultada – tu espada está llorando. Sufre por que la utilizas para matar por placer cuando las katanas están hechas para proteger a las personas, ella te traicionará algún día por que no podrás corromperla.

- ¿Debo acaso sentirme intimidada por eso que has dicho? He escuchado ya varias veces sobre esa tontería que acabas de decir y no me interesa en lo absoluto. ¡¡Esta espada hará lo que yo le diga!! – respondió la "Diosa Dragona" empuñando con fuerza su arma. En ese mismo instante notó que un aura seguía creciendo, puesto que el enfado de Lina se estaba manifestando a través de su aún incontrolable Haki. La sola presencia de la Princesa Pirata le producía tremenda rabia a Delta, pues desde siempre, había pensado que ella era la única en poseer esa "ambición".

- ¡Tú serás la primera! – Delta se abalanzó contra Lina, pero para su sorpresa, la pelinegro pudo detener el embate de la chica con sus Sai. Las armas de ambas estaban cargadas con Haki, por lo que pudieron soportar el choque.

- Oye tú, pelirrojo ¿Quién diablos es esa chica? – preguntó Arlong a Ozzie, con un buen grado de curiosidad acerca de la doctora doble filo.

- Je, ella odia que le hagan esa pregunta, pero te lo diré. Su nombre es Monkey D. Lina, es la hija del Rey de los Piratas -

El gyojin tiburón no necesitó escucharlo para saber que la Princesa Pirata era también hija de Nami y era por eso que le había reconocido en ese instante. Se sintió muy extraño al recordar aquellos días en el que era el todopoderoso de East Blue y como ese pirata, Luffy, se lo había arrebatado todo, y había sido por culpa de Nami también.

- ¿Arlong-san? ¿no estará pensando? -

Pero las palabras de Kuroobi entraron en oídos sordos, pues el tiburón ya estaba enfilándose hacia donde Lina y Delta.

En los sótanos más profundos, Anna y Kyo lograron alcanzar a sus nakamas, mientras éstos se hacían cargo de los últimos guardias que habían logrado llegar hasta ahí. Era la hora de liberar a todos los esclavos, incluyendo al viejo Pauly, quien les había explicado el cómo salir de ahí. Al verlos, él no podía creerlo y se alegró bastante de que estuvieran bien, aunque se percató de que Ozzie no estaba con ellos.

- Él está peleando allá arriba – le dijo Tiger

- ¿Con quién, muchacho?

- Con una chica. Ella usa espada y tiene ojos rojos me parece.

Al escuchar eso, Pauly cayó de sentón al suelo y en su rostro se veía gran preocupación y su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada – Esa es una Tenryuubito ¡es muy peligrosa! ¡hay que ir a ayudar al pelirrojo, rápido!

A pesar de ello, los piratas no se movieron de ahí y tanto Anna como Kyo, se dirigieron a liberar a más esclavos - ¿ya olvidaron lo que nos dijo Ozzie? Nos ordenó salvar a todos los que pudiéramos... tenemos que confiar en él – aunque las palabras de Anna sonaban convincentes, se podía apreciar la preocupación que su rostro contenía. Ella también quería ir a ayudar al pelirrojo, pero tenía que tener fe en su capitán.

- Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a unos piratas que conocí hace tiempo en Water 7 – decía Pauly mientras era ayudado por Alí a caminar – ellos... desafiaron al mundo sólo por una amiga.

- Creo saber de quienes habla y se sorprenderá cuando conozca a alguien – le sonrió Rella, quien a pesar de ello, recibió un regaño de parte del viejo por no traer ropa puesta, aunque claro, ello no era su culpa.

Arlong llegaba a donde Lina y Delta, pero para sorpresa de todos, contra quien se enfiló, fue la ojiescarlata quien salió despedida hacia un muro de la mansión. Aún con su transitoria debilidad, el gyojin tiburón demostró ser uno de los más fuertes, pero eso no era suficiente para derrotar a Delta, quien tenía algo de sangre bajando por su frente hasta su ojo izquierdo.

- Huye niña... no vas a poder contra ella, es un monstruo.

- ¡Claro que no! No te dejaría solo contra ella, además somos más y no creo que pueda derrotarnos.

- Lina tiene razón, aunque esté herido, puedo ayudarles – intervino Ozzie quien aguantaba el dolor de sus heridas, pero aún así empuñaba sus dos espadas listo para luchar contra la "Diosa Dragona".

- Ustedes no entienden... esa niña es un demonio. No hay forma de derrotarla con ese Haki que posee y ahora creo que ha despertado – indicó Arlong, viendo que Delta se acercaba a ellos sin ninguna prisa, sosteniendo su espada con delicadeza, pero a la vez con fuerza y emanando cada vez más su poderosa aura. Kuroobi, quien aún estaba débil, fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas ante la "ambición" de la joven. Ozzie también se vio afectado, pues un aumento de la furia de la ojiescarlata, lanzó un aura más fuerte que abrió un poco más sus heridas.

Al terminar de abrir las jaulas de las mazmorras más profundas, Kyo y Anna fijaron su vista en un enorme pilar que estaba al centro de las escalinatas de caracol. Iba desde el fondo de las cavernas, hasta donde comenzaban ya las mazmorras de la mansión. Parecía que sostenía de alguna manera a la residencia.

- Creo que así es, ya que la mansión no puede tener cimientos debido a estas cavernas hechas para mantenernos aquí, yo creo que ese pilar fue dejado de esa forma para que la casa no colapsara.

Eso fue como un llamado para los doble filo, de que debían derribar tal columna y eliminar así esa residencia de vergüenza para la raza humana. Kyo y Riko se quedaron junto al pilar, esperando a que los demás subieran para poder derribarlo sin peligro.

- Cuando estemos seguros, les enviaré una flecha – les dijo Anna, mientras que ellos asintieron. Aguardaron pacientemente, el castaño cruzado de brazos y el peliverde moviendo sus hombros como si fuese un calentamiento, y así, luego de unos dos minutos, una flecha pasó unos centímetros arriba de la oreja izquierda del vigía, haciendo que éste profiriera maldiciones en contra de la arquera, pero de cualquier forma, la señal había llegado, así que Riko se transformó en su forma intermedia.

- ¡Snake's Bite!

- ¡Wani Rocket!

Así, con un solo golpe, el pilar fue destruido casi desde su base, por lo que comenzó a caer a pedazos. Kyo empezó a subir con su Geppou, mientras que Riko lo hacía rebotando como una pelota, utilizando sus habilidades reptiles, principalmente sus escamas.

De esa manera, la mansión comenzó a retumbar mientras que Delta se acercaba cada vez más a Lina. La Princesa Pirata intentó atacarla, pero la velocidad de su rival había aumentado y con facilidad le hizo un corte profundo en su estómago. Era talvez, la primera vez que herían de manera tan considerable a la doctora.

El derrumbe de la residencia comenzó entonces y el techo empezaba a caerse a pedazos. Afortunadamente, Anna, los demás Doble Filo y los cientos de esclavos, ya habían salido rumbo a los jardines. Éstos últimos, disfrutaban de la libertad finalmente y varios no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, incluido Pauly quien agradecía continuamente a los piratas.

Luego de herir a Lina, Delta arremetió en contra de Arlong, hundiendo su espada en el vientre del Gyojin, pero eso era lo que él esperaba y no dejó que la "Diosa Dragona" retirara el arma de su cuerpo y la tomó del brazo – aunque seas fuerte, debes saber que físicamente yo lo soy más que tú niñita y nos vamos a quedar aquí, hasta que esto se venga abajo ¡Ustedes huyan, tú también Kuroobi!

Por segunda vez, los jóvenes piratas ignoraron las palabras del gyojin, pues a pesar de lo heridos que estaban, no eran de los que dejaban a su merced a alguien, más en una situación como ésta.

- ¡Suéltame, pez asqueroso! ¡voy a convertirte en sushi si no lo haces!

- Nada de eso, vas a morir aquí, conmigo.

Delta no podía liberarse de Arlong, mientras que la mansión se colapsaba de una forma cada vez más dramática, pues ya Ozzie y Lina habían tenido que evitar algunas rocas grandes que estaban cayendo. El pelirrojo entonces tuvo una idea y mandó a Lina a ayudar a la pequeña Natia y a sus padres, quienes estaban inconscientes, a la merced del peligro.

El capitán pirata entonces, arremetió con fuerza y velocidad hacia donde estaban Arlong y Delta, y justo cuando ésta ganaba en el forcejeo y lograba sacar su espada del cuerpo del gyojin, Ozzie la envió con un golpe de espada hacia las escaleras, que ya estaban derrumbándose , por lo que el escombró, cayó sobre la joven. Ozzie comprendió que, al menos por el momento, debían escapar, y aún en sus condiciones, ayudó a Arlong a escapar, mientras que Lina ya lo hacía junto con el mandato de su capitán.

Justo al salir ellos dos con los gyojin, la mansión terminaba de derrumbarse, dejando sólo polvo y escombro bajo la nieve que aún caía en el exterior.

- ¡Los demás! ¿estarán bien? – se preguntó Lina, alarmada por lo que pudiera haber pasado con sus nakamas, pero pronto su preocupación fue neutralizada.

- Estamos bien, princesita – escuchó una voz siempre burlona detrás de ella. Ahí estaba Anna frente a todos sus compañeros y varios esclavos más, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que éstos se dispersaran. Kyo vio el estado de Lina y se apresuró a cargarla para llevarla al Sunny, mientras que Alí y Tiger hacían lo propio con Ozzie, no sin que antes, el capitán mandara que hicieran lo mismo con Arlong, asi que Riko y Sand ayudaron al gyojin y Kuroobi tuvo que seguir a su capitán. Anna invitó a Pauly a unirse.

Ya en el barco, Rella ayudó a Lina a curarse ella misma la herida y más tarde, aún con el dolor, haría lo mismo con sus nakamas y con Arlong. Ozzie igualmente durmió plácidamente luego de sus curaciones y ya que el Log Pose se había cargado, el barco ya estaba en altamar.

- Deberías ir a descansar, no te hará bien estar en cubierta con esa herida – le dijo Kyo a su chica, preocupado por su estado.

- No es nada, además quiero preguntar algo – respondió la pelinegro mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Arlong. Se detuvo frente él, mientras que el gyojin yacía recostado en la barandilla del navío. La Princesa Pirata no sabía como comenzar, pues ya sospechaba de quien se trataba el hombre-pez. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo, pues quien habló fue él.

- Ni yo sé por qué te ayudé. Sólo pensé por un momento que podía olvidar todo lo que le hice a tu madre y atacar a esa chica asquerosa. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

- ¿Así que sí eres el que atacó la villa de mi mamá? Es extraño conocerte así.

- ¿Y no me tienes rencor o algo así por lo que le hice a Nami?

- Sé que hiciste sufrir a mi mamá y a mi tía Nojiko, y a toda la villa también... pero creo que si no fuera por ti, mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido y yo no estaría aquí, así que no puedo estar enfadada. Ahora tengo que ir descansa, por mi propio bien.

El gyojin suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque fuera un poco – esa niña se parece mucho a su maldito padre.

- Tienes razón – dijo Pauly quien había visto toda la escena – me alegro que ese Sombrero de Paja siga viviendo a través de ella. Me alegro de haberla conocido.

Así, el Thousand Sunny estaba una vez más siguiendo el Log Pose, en busca de una próxima isla donde sus tripulantes temporales pudieran encontrar un camino a casa y los piratas consiguieran una aventura más.

Sin embargo, en la mansión en ruinas, unas tablas y escombros, comenzaban a moverse y de debajo de ellos, salía con dificultad una figura con el cabello de color grisáceo. - ¡¡PIRATAS!! ¡¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!!

**Aunque finalmente lograron salir con vida de la ira de Delta, parece que ella no ha tenido suficiente. No sabemos si ella podrá alcanzarlos pronto o no, pero seguro que irá en su búsqueda. Por lo pronto, Lina ha podido conocer a uno de los personajes más importantes con respecto a la unión entre su padre y madre, lo que le ha dejado una enseñanza más.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- No siempre se puede ganar, y menos contra esa clase de enemigo. Con lo de Hancock, no se trata de nada de eso xDD para ello, ya tenemos tu fic.**

**Erk92.- Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que te guste. Lo de Anna como primera de a bordo, es pro dos razones. Una es que fue la primera en unirse a la banda, la otra es que ella pone más orden a la tripulación y a Kyo, pues digamos que le importa bastante poco lo que hagan sus nakamas en el barco xDD**

**Kaze no akuma.- Orale, pues me halagan mucho tus comentarios, muchas gracias. A Hancock la veremos en el próximo capítulo, así que no tendremos que esperar mucho. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios.**

**Maravillante.- Aún y que Delta ha mostrado mucho en esta pelea, no será lo último que veremos de ella, pues tendrá un papel importante dentro de poco. Ojalá que vuelvas a leer más seguido y sobre todo a escribir. Nos vemos y gracias por el review.**

**En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá la emperatriz pirata, la princesa serpiente, la mujer más bella de los mares, la gran... perdón, es que caí un poco en su hechizo xDDD Veremos a Boa Hancock y su encuentro con los Doble Filo.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	65. La Emperatriz Pirata

**He aquí el capítulo 65, que espero que les haya gustado y esta vez creo que no he tardado tanto como otras veces, a pesar de que en esta ocasión, es un poco más largo que anteriores.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Finalmente los Doble Filo han logrado salir de la isla de los Tenryuubito y ahora seguirán buscando los 10 tesoros, aunque antes tendrán que escoltar a sus visitantes del barco...**_

- Tienes que dejar que te cure, tu herida es muy grave, tengo que hacerte una segunda curación – casi suplicaba Lina a Ozzie, mientras éste se negaba a que la Princesa Pirata le aplicara la anestesia para poder suturar por completo las lesiones del pelirrojo.

- Pero esa aguja se ve demasiado grande ¿qué tal si mejor lo haces sin anestesia?

- Eso te dolerá más aún, te lo puedo asegurar... y entonces tendré que inyectarte con una jeringa más grande aún – la doctora tuvo que utilizar esa estrategia y funcionó, pues Ozzie finalmente se dejó curar, aunque seguía teniéndole terror a las agujas y jeringas.

Había pasado ya una noche desde que los Doble Filo habían podido escapar de la isla de los Tenryuubito y de Delta, y ahora estaban en búsqueda de una isla para poder dejar sanos y salvos a Arlong, Kuroobi y Pauly, quienes todavía seguían en el barco.

- No han querido comer nada. Bueno, nunca había preparado algo para gyojin, pero no creo que nuestros gustos sean tan distintos – regresaba Alí a la cocina luego de ser rechazado nuevamente por Arlong y luego por Kuroobi con respecto a la hora de la comida.

- Si su orgullo vale más que su vida, déjenlo que se muera de hambre – comentó Anna mientras terminaba su sexto platón de arroz. Alí sin embargo, tenía como meta no dejar que nadie muriera de hambre y no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, pero a Lina se le ocurrió una idea para arreglar el asunto.

La morena se acercó lentamente con una pícara sonrisa y al estar frente al hombre pez, se agachó con sus piernas a la altura de la que él estaba sentado justo recostado en la barandilla cerca de la proa.

- Me debes dos ¿lo sabías?

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Te hemos salvado la vida y no creo que quieras deberle algo así a un humano, y además sigue siendo horrible lo que le hiciste a mi madre. Si nos haces el favor de comer lo que Alí prepara, estaremos a mano.

- Lo que sea con tal de que me dejes en paz. Eres más molesta que tu padre.

El cocinero entonces llevó un par de platos con bastante comida para ambos gyojin. Ellos no tocaron bocado mientras Alí estaba por ahí, pero al retirarse empezaron a comer como desesperados y no era para menos con el hambre que tenían.

- Tienes el mismo toque que tus padres, niña – le dijo Pauly, quien sí comía junto a los piratas en la cocina-comedor del barco. Ya con energías y sobre todo, esperanzas, el carpintero recuperaba el carácter que tenía cuando estaba en la compañía Galley-La. Un ataque pirata al Umi Ressha, mientras él viajaba en el mismo, fue el causante de que el rubio perdiera todo rumbo de la capital de agua y terminara en las mazmorras de los Tenryuubito, pero eso ya no importaba, pues de nueva cuenta era salvado por piratas.

- Oye viejo, no olvides que yo fui quien mandó por ustedes – le indicó Ozzie, quien entraba un poco tambaleante a la cocina debido a las curaciones a las que había sido sometido – dame mucha comida Alí, ahora tengo mucha hambre. Tengo que recuperarme rápido y empezar a entrenar, porque creo que me ha faltado algo de eso últimamente -

- A la orden capitán.

La autoestima del perlirrojo no estaba en lo más alto, debido a la derrota con Delta, y necesitaba sentirse fuerte. Además, para lo que venía más adelante, seguramente su fuerza actual no sería suficiente y tenía mucha personas a las cuales proteger.

Días antes, algo lejos de ahí, pero en el mismo océano, una tripulante discutía con su capitán con lágrimas en los ojos. Por vez primera, ella se negaba a seguir órdenes de su líder, pero era una razón poderosa la que lo obligaba a ello.

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo, Sena-san. Debe Haberle pasado algo, es demasiado tiempo para que no regrese.

- No puedo dejarte ir, Isauca-chan. Tienes que confiar en él.

La comandante del tercer cuerpo de los piratas de Sena suplicaba por ir en búsqueda de Gale, encargado del segundo cuerpo y también su novio. Sin embargo, el gigante no podía dejarla ir en este momento y muy a su pesar, tuvo que gritarle de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. La pelinegro se retiró a su embarcación dolida y aún preocupada.

- Siento tener que contradecirlo Sena-san, pero es posible que Isauca tenga razón y Gale esté en peligro – se acercó al kyojin el comandante del primer cuerpo, Yan, un joven muy moreno, sin cabello, bastante alto. Vestido con un pantalón de estilo pirata color café claro y una cinta en la cintura color azul, sin usar camiseta.

- Lo sé Yan-kun. Yo más que nadie presiento que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Gale, pero no puedo dejar que Isauca vaya en su búsqueda, porque puede significar que a ella también le suceda algo. Tenemos que esperar un poco más, Gale puede ser importante para el asalto que estamos planeando a Marine Ford y Mariejoa.

Pero algunas semanas antes de esta disputa, la almirante Kujira terminaba un duro combate. Se encontraba con la espalda encorvada, respirando con dificultad y con su ropa bastante rasgada, pero su condición era fácilmente mejor que la de su rival, el cual era un joven con el cabello plateado algo largo y ropa totalmente negra con una cinta azul en la cabeza. Ésta última prenda, estaba ya casi desprendiéndose de su frente.

- Me hiciste batallar bastante niño. Pero cuando tuve control de tu alma, finalmente todo terminó. Lástima que tu cuerpo esté tan dañado que ya no pueda controlarte – comentó la almirante para sí misma y luego hizo un esfuerzo para llevar al chico a su barco, ya que el comandante del segundo cuerpo de los piratas de Sena, seguro que sería una buena presa para la marina.

Pasó entonces todavía una noche más para que los Doble Filo llegaran a la siguiente isla, o tal vez sólo se acercaran, pues tres buques de la marina estaban custodiando el puerto.

- Pero es muy peligroso. Seguro que hay marines de rango capitán hacia arriba, hasta puede que haya un vicealmirante o algo así – replicaba Sand a la idea de Ozzie de anclar sin importar lo que sucediera.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ozzie. No importan esos marines, si se ponen violentos, les damos una paliza y ya – decía Kyo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo y finalmente los argumentos de éste y de Ozzie se impusieron, además el pelirrojo era el capitán.

Extrañamente, los barcos marines no mostraron ninguna hostilidad en contra del Thousand Sunny, por lo que éste pudo anclar tranquilamente en el muelle de esa isla. Era momento para que los piratas se despidieran de Pauly y los gyojin. Los hombres pez bajaron rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna.

- Tienen que cuidarse mucho. No queremos salvarlos otra vez – les dijo Lina burlona.

- ¡Cállate niña idiota! Me están dando ganas de perforarla con mi nariz – dijo Arlong al mismo tiempo que se alejaba. Mientras tanto, Pauly agradeció de rodillas a los jóvenes bucaneros todo lo que habían hecho por él, afirmando que jamás lo olvidaría y hablaría de sus hazañas en Water 7, donde Monkey D. Luffy era considerado un héroe.

De esa manera, otra vez estaba el grupo normal de piratas en el legendario barco. Sólo había que esperar para que se cargara el Log Pose y seguir con la siguiente aventura. Extrañamente, y como en pocas ocasiones lo habían hecho, toda la banda salió junta a explorar el pueblo portuario que se encontraba en esa costa. Lo hicieron tanto por protección, como para que nadie se perdiera.

- Vaya, vaya. Ahora los piratas se pasean con toda comodidad y cinismo por una ciudad que está custodiada por la marina.

Esa voz femenina puso en alerta a los Doble Filo, volteando a ver entonces a una figura que se encontraba recargada en la pared de una tienda cerca del muelle.

- Hermana... ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Pues tal vez estoy en patrullaje del Nuevo Mundo en busca de cualquier anomalía. No te preocupes, en este momento, piratas como ustedes no nos interesan mucho que digamos, por ahora.

Los Doble Filo entonces no sabían como comportarse ante una situación tan extraña. Frente a ellos estaba Noriko, la hermana marine de Kyo, quien por un lado, los había atacado en una ocasión y había secuestrado a Anna, pero por el otro, no era mala persona y decía estar ahí sin intenciones de pelear.

- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace una capitana tan lejos de alguna base de la marina – preguntó Kyo.

- Es porque ya no soy capitana hermanito, ahora soy comodoro.

No era común una comodoro de tan sólo 19 años. Eso fue lo que rápidamente se preguntaron Kyo y Tiger, pero en realidad no importaba mucho, ya que era evidente lo hábil e inteligente que Noriko podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos? Si ahora no estamos peleando – sugirió Anna y la marine aceptó gustosa, pues era con la rubia con la que la espadachín se llevaba mejor.

Con el "hielo" ya roto, la peliazul acompañó a los piratas a un restaurante, uno de los que lucía mejor en el pueblo. La espadachín caminaba junto a Anna, que era con la que se llevaba mejor de entre los piratas.

- No es extraño que Anna y ella sean tan amigas. Si es la que la secuestró esa vez – decía Ozzie.

- A mí me parece que desarrolló un síndrome de Estocolmo – le dijo Sand a su capitán sin que éste entendiera a lo que se refería. – Es cuando la víctima toma cierta simpatía de parte de su captor, al conocerlo más a fondo.

- ...

- Captor significa, el que secuestra, Ozzie.

- ¡Ahhh, ahora entiendo!

- ¿Y cómo es eso de que estás en patrullaje? – le preguntó Anna a la peliazul.

- Pues tal vez no debería decirles, pero lo haré de todas maneras. El Emperador Pirata Sena ha tenido un comportamiento muy extraño en las últimas semanas según nuestros reportes de inteligencia. Podría estar preparando un ataque, además, hace algunos días, la almirante Kujira capturó al comandante del segundo cuerpo de la flota de este pirata, por lo que, más que nunca, esperamos represalias de alguna u otra manera.

Los Doble Filo se miraron unos a los otros e hicieron como si no supieran nada del tema, pero recordaron su visita al Emperador Pirata y los planes que éste tenía.

Al pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos, Noriko se sintió contenta de que su hermano estuviera junto con personas que eran bastante amigables, algo locos, pero amigables después de todo, y pesar de ser piratas. Suspiró y decidió que no debía pasar más tiempo con ellos, pues comenzaría a tomarles un poco de cariño, lo que no era bueno siendo ella una marine de alto rango.

- Debo irme, pero debo decir que fue un placer. Eso sí, espero que no nos veamos pronto en este mar – les dije la momento de despedirse, pero alguien la detuvo, el chico reptil Riko, tenía algo que decirle a la comodoro peliazul.

- Por favor Noriko-san, permíteme la dicha de salir en alguna ocasión contigo – todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero más Kyo, quien de inmediato tuvo ganas de golpear al peliverde, pero decidió esperar a que su propia hermana le diera su merecido al carpintero. "Seguramente romperá su corazón" pensó.

- Pues, no estás mal y no he tenido una cita en años. Probablemente te dé una oportunidad, en tres meses son mis vacaciones, tal vez podamos ir a algún lado en ese lapso – la respuesta dejó atónitos a todos, pero más al vigía quien ya no pudo decir palabra alguna. La marine se despidió y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus hombres mientras que Riko abrazaba al castaño.

- ¿Qué te parece? Tal vez en un futuro seamos cuñados ¿eh? Tu hermana se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, por eso me armé de valor je, je.

Kyo reaccionó y se quitó de encima al peliverde para ir con su hermana antes de que ésta se fuera, pues no se habían despedido.

- Yo sólo... sólo quería decirte que me dio gusto verte – dijo él con dificultad y timidez.

- A mí también. Sobre todo, en estas condiciones que no son tan hostiles – sonrió la joven – sabes... – continuó – el almirante Ikashiro me contó muchas cosas sobre los padres de tu chica. Sobre esos mugiwara. No podía creer que el almirante hubiera sido un amigo del Rey de los Piratas y también me contó sobre el sacrificio que hizo él. Los piratas son extraños. Sigo pensando que no está bien, pero ahora veo que la justicia puede ser muy ambigua, así que no te detendré de seguir este camino, al menos no si no me lo ordenan.

El mundo vive momentos difíciles. Tu capitán y tu chica son personas especiales en estos tiempos.

El joven de cabello castaño contempló a su hermana, ataviada en su traje blanco, perfectamente pulcro, orgulloso y elegante, con esa bella katana a su costado derecho – mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti – le dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella – tal vez de mí no, pero éste es el camino que sigo ahora y no lo cambiaré, haré las cosas a mi manera, así que te encargo ser la mejor marine – se lo dijo al oído pues ya estaba abrazándola.

- Así lo haré... siento haberte lastimado la vez anterior – respondió ella llorando y así. Ambos abrazados, se quedaron un rato hasta que el pirata se despidió a su manera.

- Eso sí, jamás te perdonaré si sales con esa lagartija.

- ¿Te refieres a tu amigo? Lo pensaré, creo que me gusta – respondió la comodoro riendo y ya despidiéndose de su hermano, al tiempo que éste sólo se quedaba desolado sin poder aceptar la idea de que a su propia hermana pudiera agradarle el carpintero.

- Pues ni hablar, tendrás que vivir con eso – le tomó Lina por la espalda sonriendo ampliamente, pues le había dado gusto ver a su chico llevarse bien con su hermana.

- El Log Pose parece haberse cargado, creo que ya podemos seguir adelante – les dijo Sand mientras todos salían del restaurante, menos Anna, que todavía estaba comiendo algo, pues era un buffet y no quería aprovechar, aunque finalmente fue echada del lugar por los dueños, y es que los dejaría en la quiebra, ya que la arquera estaba abusando del término de buffet.

Una vez ya en el barco, el ancla fue levada y el Thousand Sunny se dispuso a recorrer una vez más el Grand Line, en el Nuevo Mundo. Un océano que había significado más que dificultades para nuestros piratas, pero que, al menos por el momento, no los había separado que era lo más importante.

Para la noche, había que hundir el ancla, de lo que Tiger se encargaría, acompañándolo Lexy, quien se había fijado en el buen clima que hacía ese día, ya que aunque había habido varios cambios raros en el tiempo, todos habían sido de un clima templado y hasta ese momento no habían tenido lluvia luego de salir de la anterior isla.

Los ojo verdes de la jovencita alcanzaron a ver entonces algo brillando en el horizonte de la noche. Debía haber algún barco o algo por el estilo en aquella dirección, lo que fue confirmado cuando se vio a la luz moviéndose. Tiger fue a hablar a sus nakamas mientras Lexy seguía vigilando ese punto luminoso.

Al arribar todos a cubierta, algunos de ellos con ropa de dormir ya, como Anna, Rella y la mayoría de los hombres a excepción del pistolero, ya el barco aquel, estaba más cerca y algunos esperaban que no fuera de la marina y que "de casualidad" fuera alguna embarcación mercante o algo por el estilo.

- Creo que puedo ver un jolly roger – anunció Kyo desde la torre de vigía usando un monóculo.

Nadie preguntó cómo era la insignia del barco, pero el castaño estaba viendo una imagen de que parecía ser una cabeza con cabellos de serpiente. Los jóvenes bucaneros esperaron a que el barco se acercara lo suficiente al suyo, aunque ciertamente estaban a la defensiva total por si las dudas.

El nerviosismo fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien, específicamente una mujer, cuando ambos navíos estuvieron demasiado cerca.

- Lan-san, parece que tenía usted razón, había un barco hacia esta dirección. Tiene usted muy buena vista.

- Eso no importa, ve a avisar a una de las hermanas Gorgona – respondió otra voz de mujer.

Los Doble Filo estuvieron a la expectativa, escuchando luego unos pasos en el otro barco, mientras que Anna mandó a Alí y a Tiger a prender algo de fuego y así poder ver algo de lo que pasaba, pero no fue necesario, pues ya sus "visitantes" estaban haciendo lo propio, iluminando a ambas tripulaciones.

- ¡Pero si son chicas muy hermosas! – exclamó Riko, ya que, en cubierta de la otra embarcación, había sólo mujeres, ataviadas con ropa muy ligera. En el centro, estaba una mujer con cabello negro hasta los hombros, delgada y bella a pesar de que no era joven, y acompañada de ella, había una mujer enorme, la cual parecía una valkiria, ya con más edad que la anterior y cabello naranja. A su alrededor, las otras chicas eran más jóvenes en su mayoría.

- Pero si son sólo unos niños – exclamó la pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó Ozzie exaltado.

- Pues nada en particular. Tal vez robarles sus tesoros y pertenencias. Somos las Piratas Kuja.

- ¡No lo permitiremos! – aseguró Lina quien salió también al frente. En ese momento, la mirada de Lan, la pirata de cabello negro, se puso fija en la Princesa Pirata.

- Marigold-sama ¿no nota algo raro en esa niña? – preguntó la Kuja a su superior, obteniendo respuesta negativa. – Es que esta presencia, ya la había sentido anteriormente... – siguió pensando.

- No se trata de que dejen o no que lo hagamos, sino que no podrán hacer nada – les aseguró Marigold enseñando su lengua como una serpiente y lista para ordenar a las amazonas atacar, cuando fue interrumpida por su subordinada.

- ¡Espere Marigold-sama! Vea bien a esa niña! Ahora sé donde he sentido una presencia como la de ella, porque ese día, jamás pasará desapercibido para nadie en Amazon Lily. El día en que un hombre peleó contra ustedes en la isla y no sólo las venció, sino que se ganó la simpatía de todas las amazonas por sus nobles actos.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Lan? ¡Explícate!

- Estoy diciendo, que esta niña emana el mismo Haki que Monkey D. Luffy, y lo hace sin control alguno.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo... – suspiró Anna al ver que se repetía una situación que había estado muy presente en sus últimas aventuras: alguien descubría o intuía el origen de la doctora de los Doble Filo – bueno ya, ella es la hija del Rey de los Piratas ¿eso es lo que querían saber? – les dijo la rubia a las amazonas. Marigold mandó rápidamente a una de las Kuja a traer a sus dos hermanas.

Sandersonia, la delgada y peliverde hermana menor, salió primero y después de ella, le siguió la ex Shichibukai, Princesa Serpiente de la isla de Amazon Lily y líder de las Kuja, la Emperatriz Pirata, Boa Hancock.

Por supuesto que 29 años no habían pasado en vano para la usuaria de la fruta Mero Mero, pero no era ni cerca como a sus hermanas u otras mujeres, pues aún conservaba buena parte de su belleza que la caracterizaba cuando joven. Su cabello aún con algunas canas, eran bastante bello y su figura era muy envidiable aún, además de que su rostro parecía no haber sufrido el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me hayas llamado? – preguntó Hancock con su acostumbrada soberbia, lo que se agravó al ver a los doble filo en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny - ¿sólo para ver a estos patéticos niños?

Lan se acercó a su líder y le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que los ojos de Hebihime se hicieran grandes y rápidamente volteara a ver a Lina, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió en un pequeño enojo.

- ¡Es mentira! – exclamó confundiendo a los Doble Filo, incluyendo a la misma Lina. - ¡Tú no puedes ser su hija, él no puede haber tenido una hija! No con nadie más... – dijo esto último haciendo un pequeño puchero – pero... te pareces tanto a él.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

- Claro que lo conocí. Él fue el único hombre que me amó en mi vida.

Tal aseveración dejó perpleja a la Princesa Pirata, que no supo qué decir, pero Lan interrumpió el incómodo clima.

- Creo, Hebihime, que deberíamos hacer una pequeña cena luego de conocer a esta niña. Por supuesto, sólo las mujeres pueden entrar, los hombres tendrán que quedarse en su barco.

Luego de deliberar un poco, las Doble Filo estuvieron de acuerdo. Las cosas no parecían estar demasiado hostiles y Lina definitivamente quería escuchar algo sobre su padre, aunque Lan le adelantó que no se trataba de algo demasiado grave.

- Como lo ha contado Hebihime, yo no estaría segura de que tu padre le dijo a ella que la amaba, así que no te preocupes demasiado – le dijo al oído justo cuando la morena subía al barco de las Kuja. Las cuatro doble filo se introdujeron entonces hacia los adentros de la embarcación, para llegar hasta un comedor. Lexy caminaba un poco tímida, pues le daba algo de vergüenza ajena la poca ropa que las mujeres de esta tripulación usaban.

- ¿Creen que estén bien? Digo... ¿esas mujeres son de fiar? – preguntó Kyo, listo para una pelea más.

- No es que no sean de preocupar, pero si las Kuja no nos han atacado aún, lo más probable es que ya no lo hagan. Además tienden a aceptar a las mujeres piratas, puesto que son una cultura que desprecia a los hombres – explicó Tiger, quien ya conocía algo de las piratas amazonas.

De esta manera, los hombres se dispusieron a descansar, algunos durmieron pronto, pero otros se quedaron expectantes para esperar a que las chicas salieran del barco de las amazonas.

Dentro de las cámaras de la embarcación, había un gran comedor donde, por supuesto, los asientos principales eran de Hebihime y sus hermanas. Lan había mandado preparar un banquete, lo que ponía bastante feliz a Anna quien pronto se hizo popular entre algunas de las amazonas que estaban ahí, ya que al parecer, era una chica bastante ruda, al igual que ellas.

Ante el bullicio de la comida, Hancock tuvo que hacer un silencio para sus Kuja y presentó a Lina como la hija del Rey de los Piratas, y la razón de por qué se estaba celebrando la pequeña fiesta.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas hija de Luffy! - le dijo entusiasmada una Kuja enorme, demasiado grande como para ser normal, pero no cerca de ser una gigante.

- Es cierto, se parece mucho a él – apuntó otra joven mujer que estaba junto a la anterior y qué además lucía bastante contenta de ver a Lina. Por su parte, la Princesa Pirata, estaba muy sorprendida de que varias de esas amazonas conocieran bien a su padre.

- Reconocer que el haki de esta niña era el mismo que el de Luffy, fue algo bastante hábil Lan – congratuló Hancock a su subordinada y luego se dirigió a Lina – sin embargo, el que lo emanes como desesperada, no te ayuda en nada. Yo misma demoré en controlar el Haoushoku.

La Emperatriz Pirata se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia con Lina de quien tomó la mano – apuesto a que muchos piratas de la vieja época están esperando a que tú puedas encontrar los 10 tesoros, pero me temo que no estás lista para pelear contra el monstruo que es este mundo. Yo lo sé, la maldad y la oscuridad que tiene éste. La única forma que tendrán tú y tu tripulación de ganar esta guerra es que puedas controlar esta habilidad – hizo una pausa tomándola de su hombro izquierdo y luego aclaró un poco su garganta.

- ¡Ven conmigo a Amazon Lily! - le dijo haciendo que Rella y Lexy se sorprendieran y hasta Anna dejara de comer – ahí será más fácil que aprendas a controlar el Haki, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué dices?

Lina sólo miró hacia abajo sin saber qué decir, pues la invitación había sido demasiado repentina y por supuesto, no quería separarse de sus nakamas por ningún motivo. Mientras tanto, Hebihime esperaba una rápida respuesta.

Casi al mismo tiempo, un barco no demasiado grande, llegaba a una isla, llamada Shou, que parecía haber sido devastada por una pelea. La primera en bajar de la embarcación, que tenía como proa una enorme ancla, fue una delgada joven con cabello negro.

- Comandante, espere, no sabemos que hay aquí – quiso detenerla uno de los suyos.

Ella no respondió y empazó a buscar algo con su nariz. Luego tomó su forma intermedia de mitad humana, mitad zorra para oler mejor y segundo más tarde se dirigió a toda velocidad a una de tantas casas de madera que se encontraban en ruinas. Ahí, levantó con facilidad, gracias a su gran fuerza, los escombros y luego, ya con más tranquilidad, tomó con sus manos una cinta de color azul – Gale... - dijo sollozando.

- ¿Qué pasa comandante?

- Esta cinta se la hice yo y nunca se la quita desde entonces... - respondió ella, quedándose en silencio unos momentos, pero luego se levantó con violencia y se ató la cinta en su brazo derecho.

- ¿Comandante?

- Prepárense, vamos a Marineford...

**Una proposición de la Emperatriz Pirata para la princesa Pirata. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Acaso piensa ayudar a la hija del único hombre del que se ha enamorado? De cualquier forma hay que esperar si Lina acepta esta invictación y también ver la opinión de sus nakamas.**

**Kuja: Las guerreras amazonas de Amzon Lily**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Lina aún no ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pero probablemente en el siguiente capítulo lo haga, así que no te preocupes. Sé que eres buen seguidor de Hebihime y no te decepcionaré xD**

**Kaze no akuma.- Pues gracias por los comentarios, y no te preocupes, Luffy siempre estará por ahí y aparecerá de alguna u otra manera. Ya verás que pronto estará dando de que hablar nuevamente.**

**El Almirante.- Me agrada que te guste la historia y me halaga que te la hayas leído todas hasta hoara xDD Lo de Red Cloud, pues básicamente sería el nombre, el que está basado, lo demás no tanto, pero sí, me has pillado xD Gracias y ojalá que te guste este capítulo también.  
**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos si Lina acepta la proposición de Hancock y también algo sobre los piratas Trip, los cuales se encontrarán con otros piratas no muy amigables.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	66. Un nuevo viaje

**Un capítulo más del que he tardado un poco más que nada porque le dediqué algo más de tiempo el fic de Lina-chan y escribí dos capítulos de aquel, antes de continuar con éste.  
Ya llegamos al capítulo 66 y en el anterior, Hancock le hizo una propuesta a Lina, ya veremos qué sucede.**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los Doble Filo conocen a Boa Hancock, la Emperatriz Pirata y líder de las Amazonas. Al darse cuenta de que Lina es la hija de Luffy, la Princesa Serpiente muestra interés en ella y le invita a Amazon Lily para poder controlar y perfeccionar su Haki...**_

Recostada en su cama, Lina pensaba en lo que Boa Hancock le había dicho más temprano: - _"No tienes que responderme hoy, podrás decirme tu decisión mañana" -_ le había dicho al ver la indecisión en el rostro de la joven.

La Princesa Pirata no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón le imploraba que no aceptara tal propuesta. Tendría que separarse por un tiempo de sus nakamas pero sabía que necesitaría esa habilidad en el futuro y de la misma manera, sentía mucha curiosidad de esa persona que había dicho conocer a su padre, sobre todo porque la Emperatriz Pirata había asegurado que Monkey D. Luffy le había amado. Lina no estaba muy segura de eso, pero era curiosa acerca de conocer más cosas sobre el Rey de los Piratas.

Por tanto, no pudo dormir ni un solo minuto. Sólo daba vueltas en su cama tratando de tomar una decisión, o en su defecto, de dormir. - Papá, dime algo – musitó ya sin saber a quién acudir, pero dándose cuenta al final que la decisión era suya solamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los Doble Filo esperaron a que Hancock apareciera en la cubierta del barco de las Kuja. Todos estaban confiados en que Lina no aceptaría la propuesta de la Emperatriz Pirata, aunque la doctora no había salido todavía de su camarote. La Princesa Serpiente entonces, se presentó primero en el exterior y escoltada por sus guerreras bajó hacia el pasto que cubría la plancha principal del Sunny. Con la mirada, ella buscó a Lina, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por la ausencia de la pelinegro, ésta salió por una puerta cercana.

- ¿Tienes tu respuesta? - le preguntó seriamente a lo que la Princesa Pirata asintió para luego acercarse hacia donde estaban todos, miró a sus nakamas, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire para darse algo de valor.

- ¿Y bien? - apresuró Hancock.

- Está bien, acepto su propuesta – respondió Lina dejando totalmente mudos a todos sus compañeros. Incluso Lan y las otras dos hermanas Boa se mostraron un poco sorprendidas pensando que la doctora no dejaría a su tripulación.

El primero en reaccionar fue Kyo: - ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡No puedes irte con ella! ¡No puedes dejarnos! Tú no... - pero el castaño fue interrumpido cuando su chica le hizo un gesto de detenerse y luego ella volteó su mirada a su capitán, el pelirrojo Ozzie.

- Necesito ir. Tú sabes que necesito volverme fuerte para lo que viene. Tengo que ir.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Si Kyo no había logrado nada, ellos menos lo harían. Ozzie miró a algunos de sus nakamas, la mayoría tenían su rostro cabizbajo y al momento de que sus ojos se cruzaron con Anna quien le negaba con su cabeza, pero luego él sonrió.

- Más vale que de verdad te vuelvas fuerte – le dijo finalmente el pelirrojo a la Princesa Pirata quien sonrió levemente.

- Si te parece, nos iremos al mediodía, prepara tus cosas – comunicó Hancock y luego volvió a su barco sin decir nada más. Casi de inmediato, los Doble Filo intentaban convencer a Lina para que no se fuera, pero su decisión estaba tomada. El más ausente era Kyo, quien era además el que menos deseaba que ella se fuera.

Lina pidió a Lexy que le ayudara a empacar algunas cosas, ésta lo hizo, pero algo triste y no pudo evitar el preguntar el por qué de la decisión.

- No te preocupes, serán sólo unas semanas. Es algo que tengo que hacer, es un viaje más. Verás que cuando regrese, seré mejor en muchas cosas – claro que la respuesta no significó gran cosa para la ojiverde, pero decidió ya no preguntar nada más.

Unos minutos después, los piratas estaban reunidos en cubierta, listos para despedir a la Princesa Pirata. Todos menos uno, pues el vigía no apareció por ningún lado. De esa forma, ella salió de los camarotes con un buen cargamento en su espalda.

- Oye princesita, ¿no dijiste que sólo ibas a llevar algunas cosas?

- Esto nada más es mi ropa. Aquí llevo todo lo demás – sacó otra bolsa bastante grande.

- Deja tu ropa – le dijo Hancock – no necesitarás tus atuendos en Amazon Lily – y al tiempo que la Princesa Serpiente decía esto, Riko sufrió una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

Así, Lina dejó su ropa y sólo se llevó algunas cosas más indispensables. Uno a uno se despidió de sus nakamas personalmente. Mientras que la mayoría lo hacía tranquila aunque tristemente, Lexy hacía algunos pucheros y Rella no podía evitar llorar.

- No me voy a ir para siempre, estaré de vuelta en pocas semanas, ya lo verás – le dijo abrazándola – ¿verdad? - preguntó a Hancock.

- Unas 6 semanas serán más que suficientes – respondió la Emperatriz Pirata.

- No te preocupes, volveré pronto. Te he dejado medicinas e instrucciones para cualquier cosa, aunque todos están en perfecta forma física. No llores, no me voy para siempre – pero Rella le abrazaba como si así fuese, aunque finalmente tuvo que soltarla.

Quien no estaba ahí para decirle adiós era precisamente su chico. La pelinegro no podía ocultar se desagrado por la situación y miró hacia arriba, directo a la torre de vigía.

- ¡¿No te vas a despedir de mí?! ¡¿Te vas a quedar así nada más?! ¿Acaso no soy tu novia? - a pesar de lo dicho por Lina, no hubo respuesta alguna – parece que tu orgullo puede más que cualquier otra cosa.

- No, espera – le detuvo una voz mientras ella ya estaba por subir al barco de las Kuja – yo... eh... ¡prométeme que volverás! - ella, ya teniendo un pie en la barandilla de la embarcación de las amazonas, sólo le guiñó con el ojo izquierdo y sonrió ampliamente.

- Los amo a todos. Nos veremos pronto, y les prometo que valdrá la pena – afirmó la Princesa Pirata despidiéndose con una sonrisa, pero por dentro, en realidad se encontraba muy triste, puesto que no era del todo su deseo abandonar a sus nakamas, aunque fuera por pocas semanas.

Pero su desánimo fue rápidamente interrumpido por Hancock quien le llamó para que se cambiara de ropa – vas a ser una amazona por varias semanas, así que tienes que vestir como una – dijo y pidió a una de las chicas jóvenes que le prestara ropa a la morena.

Un minuto después, Lina salió ya ataviada como una Kuja, aunque el resultado no le gustaba demasiado – me quedo con mi ropa interior – mencionó, puesto que ya de por sí la parte de abajo de su atuendo era pequeña, como para no llevar algo debajo de ella.

En el Sunny, Kyo rápidamente se retiró hacia su lugar predilecto, la torre del vigía. Nadie supo muy bien como actuar, pero Ozzie decidió ir a acompañar a su amigo en su pena. Al subir, lo encontró sollozando pero él se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato intentando esconder su tristeza.

- No te preocupes, no es malo que un hombre llore – le dijo Ozzie sentándose junto a él – ella regresará pronto, pero yo también tengo que hacerme más fuerte, así que me ayudarás a entrenar. Servirá también para que te concentres en otra cosa.

En el mismo océano, pero algo lejos de ahí, una joven blanca con cabello de color negro y rojo, miraba el horizonte con su dedo índice en sus labios pintados de negro. - Parece que el resto del día será tranquilo, no habrá ninguna tormenta – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Caminó entonces rumbo a la cocina del barco, viendo a uno de sus compañeros que estaba limando sus uñas luego de cortarlas.

- En una lejana isla del South Blue, tenían una leyenda – le dijo mientras él sólo tragó saliva – decían que a quien se cortaba las uñas al aire libre, los espectros que rondan por Grand Line aprovechan ese momento para introducirse al cuerpo y poseerlo.

A Ame le encantaba asustar al pobrecillo de Poe, quien se aterraba rápidamente frente a cualquier situación – si quieres te puedo hacer un exorcismo, pero te costará 100 mil berries – le dijo sonriendo mientras el doctor ya huía de ahí.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bruja del clima!

Mientras Ame reía, otra persona apareció en cubierta pero no la saludó, se trataba de la navegante Cristie, quien tomaba con sus manos la log pose que le colgaba del cuello.

- Tenemos que cambiar de curso, el barco está un poco desviado ¡Axe, unos 30 grados a estribor! ¡Kouji, trata de mantenerte atento a cualquier cosa que se vea desde allá arriba! - le dijo a sus compañeros, o más bien les ordenó.

- Un momento, si vas a cambiar de rumbo tan abruptamente, tengo que hacer otra revisión del clima – la interrumpió Ame, lo que hizo que Cristie no la viera con cara de buenos amigos.

- Ya nos las arreglaremos si viene algo, además tuviste toda la mañana para revisar el tiempo.

- Sí, y lo hice, sólo que en la dirección que habíamos tomado. Si hubieras corregido el rumbo desde un principio, no tendría que hacer este análisis ahora – las cosas empezaban a caldearse un poco. Era bien sabido entre la tripulación de los piratas Trip que Cristie y Ame no se llevaban del todo bien, a pesar de que debían trabajar juntas.

- No quiero que me levantes la voz. A la hora de navegar, yo soy la que manda en este barco.

- No seas tan engreída. Tú no eres la capitana y si te pones en ese plan, no me dejas otro remedio que hacerte alguna maldición.

Cristie entonces sacó un látigo, pidiéndole retadoramente que lo intentara a lo que Ame respondió con dos pequeñas pistolas. Ni siquiera Axe, el carpintero y el más enorme de todos los miembros de la tripulación, se atrevía a hacer algo para detenerlas, pero de pronto, ambas fueron golpeadas con velocidad y cayeron al suelo.

- Los nakamas no deben pelearse nunca de esa manera, miau, y menos ustedes dos que tienen que trabajar en equipo, miau – la primera a bordo, Dinora, había casi noqueado a ambas con un rápido movimiento – la próxima vez que las vea peleando así, no voy a ser tan suave, miau.

- Y eso fue ser suave... – decía dolorida Cristie mientras se levantaba.

- Tienes razón Dinora, pero ella empezó. No se le puede hacer un solo comentario.

- Miau... - dijo la joven de ojos rasgados visiblemente fastidiada – no peleen más por favor, miau. Cristie, deja a Ame-chan hacer el análisis del clima y tú, trata de hacerlo rápido, miau – se dirigió hacia la chica "Dark". Ambas obedecieron entonces a su primera a bordo mientras Kai, el capitán, miraba todo desde arriba de la puerta que daba a los camarotes de su barco. Sonreía al ver la buena labor de su primera a bordo

Finalmente, los Piratas Trip tomaban el camino correcto que les guiaba el Log Pose y todo volvía a la normalidad, pero ésta no duraría mucho para estos peculiares bucaneros y Kouji, el vigía, avistó algo cerca de ahí, pero no se trataba de una isla, sino de un barco no muy grande y algo viejo.

- ¿Es pirata? - preguntó Cristie.

- Creo que sí, Cristie-chan, no reconozco el Jolly Roger, pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré ante todo.

- Nadie te lo pidió – respondió la fría navegante.

- Puedes protegerme a mí, Kouji-kun, miau.

- No te preocupes Dinora, tú no necesitas que nadie te proteja – le dijo el pelinegro a su compañera luego del intento de ésta.

El vigía volvió a fijar su vista en el barco y vio que una joven rubia estaba haciendo algo en cubierta - ¿está barriendo? - se preguntó a sí mismo al ver que la chica se encontraba limpiando la plancha de la embarcación.

- Sólo veo a una chica que está barriendo – comunicó a sus compañeros y éstos entonces pensaron que no se trataba de algo peligroso.

Sin embargo, al acercarse demasiado, varios hombres salieron a cubierta y de inmediato los Trip se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear.

- ¿Los superamos en número, verdad? Díganme que no tendré que pelear – se escondía Poe cobardemente detrás de Axe.

Mientras ambos navíos se acercaban mutuamente, se vio la figura del último hombre en salir a cubierta por parte de los extraños piratas. Era un joven pelirrojo y de inmediato, al verlo, la chica rubia que anteriormente había estado limpiando, se escondió tras de él.

- Vaya, vaya, no esperé encontrarme por aquí a uno de los novatos maravilla, Jacome D. Kai – el capitán Trip se sorprendió al verse conocido – creo que es mi día de suerte, voy a aplastarte... - agregó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Acaso es el tesoro que nosotros tenemos? - preguntó Kouji refiriéndose a que los Trip tenían en su poder uno de los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara.

- A mí no me interesan esas tonterías, sólo voy a derrotarte y listo – les dijo el pelirrojo Graff Drake, capitán de los piratas de Akahige, usuario de la Logia Taiyou Taiyou.

Estaba preparándose para atacar cuando fue tomado de su camiseta por la chica rubia que tenía tras de él, es decir, Danna – espera Drake, todavía no... no estás bien... no... no te has recuperado – le dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

- Odio decirlo, pero ella tiene razón, tu cuerpo todavía está hecho una porquería por dentro – afirmó Wagner, el doctor, recordando la explosión de Súper Nova que Drake había utilizado en contra de la Shichibukai Kaze Hikari.

- No importa no tomaré mucho tiempo – de esta manera, Drake hizo que sus brazos tomaran la consistencia del magma del sol, enviando así una onda de calor que casi da en el barco de los Trip – mmm, me hacía falta practicar, me estoy oxidando – dijo sonriendo.

Kai supo entonces que éste era un enemigo de cuidado. Sin dudarlo sacó su espada y se teletransportó a la cubierta de los Akahige, sabiendo que el pelirrojo no dañaría su propio barco con su calor. Dinora, Kouji y Axe le siguieron en cuanto pudieron, y así también los demás.

- Aunque nos superen en número no crean que será tan sencillo – dijo Lun Rao tranquilamente mientras que sacaba su enorme hacha. Dinora y Axe le reconocieron como un enemigo realmente fuerte y ambos hicieron equipo para enfrentarle mientras que Kouji se preparaba para hacer lo propio con Wagner.

Drake se lanzó con sus brazos casi llameantes en contra de Kai, pero éste pudo detenerle, al menos un poco – las logias no son todo poderosas ¿lo sabías?

Kai sabía utilizar el Haki, no lo había perfeccionado y por ello, los brazos del pelirrojo aún estaban calientes, pero ya no convertidos en magma, aún así, la espada del pelinegro estaba en peligro por tanto calor. A pesar de ello, Kai supo utilizar esto y arremetió contra el cuello de su rival, pero un movimiento de éste sólo permitió que le rasgara el pecho, claro que también le había quemado, pero no era un daño considerable. Aún así, se veía que Drake no estaba en la mejor forma y el pirata Trip lo estaba presionando mucho. Lun Rao quería ir a ayudar a su capitán, pero Dinora y Axe estaban manteniéndolo ocupado, aunque sólo eso, ya que el sujeto era demasiado fuerte hasta para los dos juntos.

La que tenía algo de problemas era Cristie y no podía ser ayudada por Kouji. Dart la estaba venciendo con esos hilos extraños saliendo de sus dedos, pero un par de disparos finalmente le ayudaron – aunque seas una odiosa, no puedo dejar que te maten – le dijo Ame quien se mantenía a distancia con sus armas de fuego.

Drake se veía acorralado y lo que es más, su forma física estaba pésima, nunca se había cansado tan pronto, tenía dificultad para respirar y el Haki de Kai ya no le estaba permitiendo usar su logia, pero fue salvado por quien menos pensaba.

- ¡¡Alto!! - Danna, la linda rubia, se había interpuesto entre Kai y Drake. No estaba en la naturaleza del pelinegro atacar a una chica así como así, por lo que bajó un poco su espada – él... él no puede pelear en este momento – le dijo sollozando – por favor... vete de aquí, por favor, él no puede pelear en estas condiciones, por favor...

Las palabras de la joven desanimaron totalmente a Kai, quien ordenó la retirada de sus compañeros. Obviamente los piratas Akahige tampoco iban a continuar después de lo dicho y dejaron marchar a los Trip.

Minutos después, luego de que todo estaba en silencio y Danna se abrazaba de un herido Drake, Gob, el cocinero, estalló - ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillado en mi vida! Parecía que nos habías salvado o algo así... Debería matarte en este momento.

Drake no objetaba nada, porque sabía que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su chica pues la quería de verdad y ya discutiría con ella en la noche.

Mientras tanto, Kai miraba su espada cuidadosamente, pues el calor de Drake podría haberla dañado, sin embargo, todo parecía estar bien. Los demás discutían lo sucedido al tiempo que Poe les curaba las pequeñas heridas que pudieron haber recibido.

- A mí me pareció muy tierno lo que hizo esa chica, porque protegió al hombre que ama – comentó Yuki, quien prácticamente no había entrado en batalla, pues fue de las últimas en abordar el barco de los Akahige.

- Pues a mí me pareció una deshonra para él, pero al menos le salvó la vida – comentó Axe.

Pronto llegó la noche, pero Drake no tuvo deseos de regañar a su chica, simplemente se acostó en su cama y ella lo imitó rodeándole con sus brazos – ya me recuperaré... - musitó – pronto mi cuerpo superará los efectos de la Súper Nova, y entonces mataré a ese espadachín, lo juro.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina pasaba su primera noche lejos de sus nakamas desde que se unió a ellos. Sentía nostalgia y tenía ganas de llorar. En ese momento, Lan entró a la habitación de la Princesa Pirata, imaginando lo que ella estaría pasando.

- ¿Sabías que tu padre también se separó de sus nakamas un tiempo? - le preguntó, y Lina rápidamente mostró interés – sí, bueno, yo no supe demasiado de eso porque no estuve demasiado tiempo con él, pero si supe que cuando él estuvo en Amazon Lily, era porque, por alguna razón, él tuvo que separarse de su tripulación. Hancock-sama tampoco sabe demasiado de eso, pero en la isla hay una guerrera que pasó buen tiempo con él, seguro querrás preguntarle algunas cosas cuando lleguemos.

Tras platicar unos minutos con la experimentada guerrera Kuja, finalmente Lina pudo dormir, pero toda la noche soñó con sus nakamas, de cuando habían estado en Water 7, o habían pasado a la segunda mitad de Grand Line en aquella burbuja de cristal, pero de pronto, esos sueños fueron interrumpidos por unas imágenes extrañas, tenebrosas. En dicho sueño podía ver un sujeto enorme con almohadillas en la palma de sus manos. Fue surrealista ver a su madre, pero era mucho más joven, estaba pidiendo auxilio y de pronto desaparecía, y así sucedía con cada uno de los compañeros de su padre.

Ella entonces, sin saber por qué, comenzó a golpear el suelo con ambas manos - "¡no pude salvarlos!" - se decía a sí misma, pero era como si sus labios se movieran solos. El hombre enorme se acercó a ella y en sus extraños ojos pudo ver reflejada una figura. Debería haberse visto ella, pero no, se trataba de su padre.

- "No volveremos a vernos" - le dijo el sujeto y entonces ella despertó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Fue un sueño... pero era muy real... ¿Eso pasó en realidad? Yo... digo... mi padre estaba llorando... - Lina se sorprendió de eso último. El Rey de los Piratas se suponía era un hombre indomable, sin miedo a absolutamente nada, incapaz de algo tan trivial como llorar – siento que me acercaré a ti en este viaje, padre...

**Este será un viaje muy interesante para la Princesa Pirata, pero no sólo ella tiene cosas que contar en Grand Line, pues los Piratas Tripa han encontrado a un enemigo terrible y el mundo ignora además la tormenta que está a punto de caer debido a las acciones del pirata más poderoso del legendario océano.**

**Este capítulo fue difícil de armar, porque ya que los Piratas Trip han salido poco, tengo que presentar sus personalidades, al menos de algunos. Personalmente me encantan Kai, Dinora y Ame, especialmente las dos últimas.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Marguerite ya saldrá más adelante y de la misma amanera Hancock tendrá mucho más participación una vez que lleguemos a Amazon Lily. El que Lina haya aceptado, obedece mucho a la curiosidad que siente por los pasos de su padre, pero también a volverse fuerte.**

**Erk92.- Aunque no lo creas, a veces me pasa a mí también, por eso debo hacer estos capítulos para recordarlos. La proposición de controlar el Haki se lo hizo sólo a Lina. Gracias por la lectura y el review.**

**Kaze no akuma.- Lina es bastante lista y como ya tiene algo de noción del Haki, no será tan complicado para ella, además de que quiere aprenderlo, no como Luffy que lo hará como se vaya dando XDD Gracias y saludos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos a Lina en Amazon Lily y también a los Doble Filo sin la Princesa Pirata, además algo de un encuentro entre una pirata desesperada y una poderosa Comodoro, ya conocidas en este fic.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	67. Amazon Lily

**Finalmente aquí está ya el capítulo 67. Uno que ha tardado mucho debido a mis ocupaciones y al otro fic que tengo por aquí, pero esta historia continúa por supuesto.**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Lina finalmente se va con Hancock, para aprender a usar su Haki, aunque asegura que regresará con los Doble Filo...**_

A pesar de que habían pasado ya dos días desde que Lina estaba en el barco de la piratas Kuja, Boa Hancock no se había acercado a hablar con ella ni una sola vez. En dos o tres ocasiones, la Princesa Pirata había visto pasar por cubierta a la que llaman la mujer más hermosa en Grand Line, pero no había habido ningún contacto real. Quien se encargaba de ver y hablar con Lina, era Lan, y las demás Kuja charlaban de vez en cuando con ella. Incluso Marigold y Sandersonia habían cruzado palabra con la morena algunas veces, pero no la Emperatriz Pirata. Lina comenzaba a creer que el viaje no había sido tan buena idea.

Justo al tercer día, la embarcación logró arribar hasta la isla de las amazonas, Amazon Lily, cosa de la cual, las tripulantes fueron informadas por la joven vigía. Como siempre, las piratas fueron recibidas con gran algarabía por las guerreras y habitantes de esta peculiar y casi legendaria isla. Hancock fue la última en presentarse ante sus súbditas, quienes la recibieron con desmayos y suspiros, aludiendo a su todavía no perdida belleza, a pesar de su edad.

- Hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial. Seguramente muchas de ustedes, las que no son tan jóvenes, recordarán que un hombre, sí, un hombre, pisó esta tierra hace muchos años. Ese hombre, llegó a convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

Las mujeres que estuvieron en aquel entonces, cuando Luffy, por un incidente con el en aquella ocasión Shichibukai Bartolomew Kuma, remembraron con facilidad a aquel singular y notablemente particular hombre.

Lina por su parte, no entendía muy bien el cambio de actitud en Hancock. Frente a sus compañeros de tripulación y ahora, estando ante las amazonas, la Emperatriz Pirata se portaba de una forma muy distinta para con ella, que cuando habían estado en el barco.

- Ven hacia acá, Lina – pidió Hancock a la joven mientras que ella obedeció, colocándose junto a la monarca de la isla donde se encontraban. La Princesa Serpiente aclaró su garganta, hablar en público no era su mejor cualidad y no lo hacía en muchas ocasiones – esta niña que tengo a mi lado, es la hija de aquel hombre, es Monkey D. Lina – la multitud enmudeció para luego dar una ovación de sorpresa, pero a la vez de gusto.

- Marguerite... ¿estás por ahí? - buscó Hancock a la rubia, quien al escuchar su nombre se acercó hacia donde estaba el barco. Fue entonces ayudada por la Kuja a subir y encontrarse con Lina a quien veía con un rostro casi de felicidad – tú te encargarás de ella, luego te daré más instrucciones, ya que deseo ir al palacio por ahora – se despedía la Princesa Serpiente mientras que pateaba un pequeño cachorro que alguien había dejado suelto por ahí.

Lina y su nueva acompañante, una mujer de cabello rubio, algo alborotado, se quedaron en la bahía, mientras que Hancock y su séquito se había retirado al palacio.

- ¡Oigan, no hay nada que ver aquí! Regresen a sus labores, ya tendrán tiempo de verla y hablar con ella – decía Marguerite a las demás amazonas quienes todavía estaban rodeando a Lina, una vez que ella había bajado del barco de las Piratas Kuja.

La rubia pidió a la Princesa Pirata seguirla por un camino de piedra que rodeaba la espesa selva que separaba la bahía de lo que sería la "ciudad". Al encontrarse ya totalmente solas, Marguerite se detuvo y sonrió hacia la adolescente.

- ¿En verdad eres su hija? ¿De Luffy? - preguntó emocionada y Lina asintió un poco tímida, pero a la vez sonriente. - eso es genial. Bueno, si conocías a Luffy, es difícil imaginarlo como el hombre que conquistó Grand Line. No es por molestarte ni nada, pero él era un poco... no lo sé, tonto.

A Lina le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de historias de su padre. El Luffy real, el que convivió con las personas, no esa leyenda del Rey de los Piratas.

- Pero él era muy tierno, porque pensaba en sus nakamas luego de haberse separado de ellos, y después no le importó arriesgar su vida yendo a Impel Down para salvar a su hermano – dijo, recordando aquellos días, pero luego levantó el rostro – ven, vamos, te mostraré la isla.

Justo caminaban por el centro de la ciudad cuando hubo una alarma, aunque nada demasiado importante, sólo era tiempo de que las Hermanas Serpiente se bañaran, por lo que nadie, por ningún motivo, podría entrar al palacio, ni siquiera acercarse a él.

- Eso es porque nadie debe ver a las Hermanas Serpiente desnudas, por su propia seguridad – explicó Marguerite antes de que Lina preguntara cualquier cosa. Lan también se encontraba cerca y fue a decir un encargo de parte de su emperatriz.

- Hebihime-sama quiere que, cuando termine de darse un baño, y si Marguerite ha terminado de mostrarte la isla, vayas ante su presencia, sola.

Media hora después, la Princesa Pirata subía la escalinata del palacio, la cual no era muy larga, y al subirla, fue guiada por Enishida para llevarla ante Hancock, la cual estaba sentada en su habitación, junto a sus dos hermanas.

- Vete, Enishida – pidió la Hebihime, quedándose así sólo 4 personas. Lina no perdió el tiempo y quiso disipar su mayor duda.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué quieres que aprenda a utilizar el haki?

Hancock la vio fijamente sin decir nada, luego suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a responder la cuestión – tu padre fue un hombre muy querido por mí. Al encontrarme contigo, algo me impulsó a ayudarte. Las cosas del amor no pueden ser explicadas. Pero no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas, estando aquí, pronto aprenderás, te lo aseguro.  
Puedes vivir aquí en el palacio.

- Prefiero hacerlo en afuera, estaré bien con Marguerite – se retiró Lina pronto, sin confiar del todo en las palabras de Hancock.

A ésta no le gustó la actitud de la joven, pero luego sonrió levemente – ya verán que cambia esto pronto.

Lejos de ahí, y unos 5 días después, en el Nuevo Mundo, Anna salía de los camarotes con un abrigo, pues el frío había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos días. El ambiente no era demasiado alegre desde que Lina se había ido, aunque había mejorado un poco.

Debían estar cerca de una isla de invierno, a juzgar por el clima. En estos climas no les había ido demasiado bien, pues la última vez tuvieron que enfrentar a Delta, la Tenryuubito. Por lo tanto, los Doble Filo estaban cautelosos, en sus filas ya tenían una baja y cada vez más se acercaban al peligro que significaba navegar en la segunda mitad de Grand Line.

- Cuando lleguemos a la isla, ¿no podríamos quedarnos en el barco hasta que se cargue la Log Pose? - sugirió Sand, quien no quería encontrarse con algún peligro.

- No quiero sonar cobarde, pero creo que si no necesitamos nada, creo que es mejor que no bajemos a la isla – concordó Rella, pero Ozzie no estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Y qué tal si hay algo interesante en la isla? No podemos perdérnoslo. Al menos yo sí bajaré – confirmó, desairando así los deseos del pobre navegante.

Al avanzar por el mar, la niebla se hacía presente y poco a poco empezaba a invadir todo el horizonte, sin dejar ver mucho hacia adelante, y provocando un clima mucho más helado.

- Nunca había tenido tanto frío – decía Anna, acomodándose una frazada alrededor de sus hombros – oye niño bonito, baja de ahí, deja de llorar por tu princesita – se refirió a Kyo, quien, a pesar del frío, se mantenía en la torre de vigía.

- Cállate bruja, no me molesta el clima – dijo él, protegiendo su honor, como siempre, pero sí sufría un poco por el frío.

Mientras tanto, Lexy se maravillaba por expirar "humo", Sand trató de explicarle por que pasaba eso, pero ella no lo entendió, así que el navegante desistió. De cualquier manera, ninguno de los tripulantes entraba a los camarotes, pues querían ver la isla, la curiosidad les obligaba a estar afuera y Alí preparaba café para todos.

En el momento en que la niebla se hacía más espesa, Sand, inteligentemente, pidió a Riko que bajara un poco el ancla, para poder saber cuando se estuvieran acercando a tierra firma, ya que la visibilidad era nula a más de un metro adelante de la proa del Sunny. No pasó más de media hora cuando el suelo submarino, ya bastante arriba, chocó con el ancla e hizo perder velocidad al barco.

- Creo que estamos por llegar, ¿verdad? - apareció Kyo ya con una chaqueta bastante gruesa, olvidándose ya de su orgullo.

- Yo diría que prácticamente estamos ahí. Riko está subiendo el ancla un poco, para ver cuánto podemos avanzar – explicó el navegante Sand y en poco tiempo, la velocidad del barco llegó a cero. Los Doble Filo fueron bajando uno a uno, todos ataviados con una ropa de invierno sumamente gruesa.

Lexy, la última en pisar la nieve, fue ayudada por Kyo, para no resbalar al tiempo que bajaba del Sunny. Primero era la niebla la que no los dejaba ver, y en esta ocasión era una fuerte tormenta de nieve la que bloqueaba la visibilidad de los piratas, quienes avanzaban poco a poco, tratando de mantenerse juntos e intentando ver algo.

- Creo que huelo algo – aseguró Riko, tomando su forma Zoan intermedia y comenzó a caminar un poco hacia la izquierda de todos. Sus nakamas se dispusieron a seguirlo y alcanzaron a ver algo ente la espesa niebla, algo que se movía.

- Es un pez – sonrió el chico reptil al ver que el animal acuático estaba todavía moviéndose. Los jóvenes piratas se acercaron a verlo, teniéndolo Riko en la mano cuando apareció una figura humana frente a ellos. Era una joven con un grueso abrigo de color morado claro con gorro incluido que ella tenía puesto en la cabeza. Su tez era sumamente blanca, teniendo rosado sólo los labios, las mejillas y un poco la nariz. Sus ojos eran azules de tonalidad muy clara y de su gorro alcanzaban a salir hilos dorados, un poco ondulados, pertenecientes a su cabello. Su estatura era parecida a la de Lexy y su complexión era de normal a muy delgada.

La chica subió un poco su mano, casi señalando el pez que Riko tenía en sus manos y trataba de decir algo, pero no atinaba a hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y finalmente se atrevió a hablar – ese pez... es mío – afirmó, con una voz suave y muy tímida.

A sus pies, estaban un par de cubetas con agua y peces dentro de ellas. Los cubos eran bastante grandes y no pareciera que una chica como ella pudiera cargarlos.

- Si es de una chica tan bonita, claro que te lo devuelvo – dijo Riko, dejando al pez en una de las cubetas, haciendo sonreír a la joven, lo que hizo que, a pesar del frío, el chico reptil casi se derritiera.

- Gracias. Creo que el salmón aún está muy activo y brincó desde el cubo – ella entonces tomó una vara que cargaba a ambas cubetas y la posó sobre sus hombros para seguir adelante en su camino, aunque se veía que el esfuerzo por llevar la carga, era bastante para ella, por lo que Anna aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de sus nakamas, pero ellos no hicieron nada. La rubia arquera volvió a hacer lo mismo dos veces más, sin ningún resultado.

- ¿Estás enferma, Anna? ¿Te duele la garganta? - preguntó Ozzie.

- ¡No idiota! Lo hago porque me refiero a que deberían de ayudarla.

Kyo fue entonces al encuentro de la joven – entonces deberías de decírnoslo y no hacer esas extrañas señales.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez... - refunfuñó la primera a bordo mientras el castaño y Riko ya ayudaban a la chica con su carga.

- En verdad no sé si es necesario, no quiero molestarlos – dijo ella, pero los Doble Filo insistieron en ayudarla y la joven tuvo que aceptar – me llamo Linka, esta es la isla Reikoku – se presentó y más tarde explicó que la Log Pose tardaría 5 días en cargar.

- Ahí es mi casa. Si quieren puedo darles leche caliente... - la rubia apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Al ver la casa, ésta estaba cubierta de hielo, era hecha de madera, pero su vista no era muy interesante, puesto que se encontraba cerca de estar en ruinas, y no era el único hogar en tener ese aspecto en el pequeño pueblo.

- No es necesario que nos sirvas nada. Nosotros estamos bien – le dijo Alí, quien apenas decía la primera palabra desde que habían llegado a la isla.

- Oye, pero la leche suena bi... ¡¡auch!! ¡¡¿Por qué me pegas, Anna?!! - le dijo Ozzie a su chica, quien le había golpeado en el brazo.

- No le hagas caso a este tonto. Te ayudaremos con el pescado y nos iremos al barco – dijo la arquera, quien ya había entendido a Alí, y luego susurró a su pelirrojo capitán – es obvio que ella no está en condiciones de gastar leche, o alguna otra cosa, para servirnos a nosotros, su casa se ve muy pobre.

Linka introdujo a los piratas a su casa entonces. Afortunadamente, no había ventisca, sino sólo nieve y todo fue más fácil – padre, ya he llegado – anunció ella quitándose la capucha y haciendo ver su hermoso cabello rubio muy claro. Luego se hincó ante la pared del lado derecho y cerró sus ojos diciendo – ya he llegado, madre.

Ahí, había un cuadro de una mujer parecida a Linka, pero con el cabello castaño claro. La casa era pequeña, aunque todo parecía limpio. No tenía piso, sino que éste era el suelo de tierra de la isla, sólo que sin nieve. Del lado izquierdo, detrás de la mesa, estaba una entrada sin puerta, que sólo tapaba una cortina hecha con una sábana. Por ahí, salió un hombre en una silla de ruedas, ya calvo, pero con cabello rubio donde todavía tenía, ojos azules entrecerrados, nariz grande muy arrugada y piel muy blanca.

- ¿Qué tal te fue ahora? - preguntó antes de salir por completo de la cortina.

- Hoy he pescado más que de costumbre, será suficiente para varios días. Para nosotros y para el tributo – sonrió la jovencita, que sería de la edad de Lina. Los Doble Filo se fijaron mucho en esa palabra, "tributo", excepto Lexy quien estaba distraída con los detalles de la rústica casa, y Riko, quien estaba embobado viendo a Linka.

- ¿Y ellos quienes son?

- Me ayudaron a traer los cubos a la casa. Son viajeros.

- Pues que se vayan, no quiero extraños por aquí. Es peligroso – dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

- ¡Óyeme! - iba Kyo hacia él, pero Anna alcanzó a detenerlo.

- No hagas tonterías. Sin tu princesita aquí, ahora la voz de la cordura debo ser yo, así que mejor salgamos de aquí – y así hicieron los Doble Filo.

- Perdonen a mi padre. Él no es un hombre malo, sólo que desde que murió mi madre, ya no sonríe. Además será más seguro para ustedes estar en el barco. Al _rey Igor _no le gustan los forasteros en la isla – comentó Linka con una sonrisa, mientras acompañaba hacia al exterior de su casa a sus nuevos amigos. En ese momento, Rella se le acercó y le tomó de las manos.

- Pero ven con nosotros, tengo que atenderte esos dedos tan lastimados. Lina no está con nosotros ahora, pero algo así, yo sí puedo hacerlo.

La joven de ojos azules se sorprendió, pero finalmente aceptó ir hacia la bahía, además de que pudo guiar a los Doble Filo, pues la niebla todavía evitaba la visión. Los tripulantes y la chica nativa subieron al barco, y Rella la llevó rumbo a su habitación. La jovencita no supo que era un barco pirata.

- No puedo entender cómo es que tienes tus manos así – decía la mujer de cabello morado. Las manos, y en especial los dedos de Linka, estaba destrozados. Algunas de sus uñas ya no existían y otras estaba seriamente dañadas. Los dedos estaba agrietados y al primer apretón, salía sangre de ellos.

- Desde que mi madre murió, hace 5 años, y mi padre perdió una de sus piernas, hace más de 3, yo so la que tengo que ir a pescar. En esta isla Reikoku, nada puede crecer, nada se puede cultivar. Lo único que hay son salmones, por lo que pescar es la única forma de sobrevivir. Bueno, a veces puedo hacer algunos trabajos en casas para ganar un poco de dinero – explicaba la rubia mientras que mezclaba una sonrisa tímida con gestos de dolor, debido a las curaciones.

- Listo, ya terminé, pero debes cuidar más tus manos, ya que podrías perder tus dedos. Si Lina-chan estuviera aquí, te curaría mejor que yo, pero bueno, ella está lejos ahora.

Linka no le prestó mucha importancia a la última frase de Rella y salió del barco, despidiéndose de los Doble Filo. Sin embargo, Anna insistió en que Kyo y Riko la acompañarán para cuidarla de cualquier cosa. Justo cuando llegaban a la casa de la rubia, se escucharon unas voces que estaban en plena discusión.

- Mi hija estuvo toda la mañana pescando eso ¡no permitiré que se lo lleven!

- Cállate viejo. Los impuestos han subido, aunque creo que este salmón será suficiente, por esta vez.

Luego se escucharon algunos ruidos, algo parecía haber caído – no te pongas violento, viejo lisiado. No puedes hacer nada contra nosotros – Linka no pudo soportar más y entró a su casa, viendo a su padre en el suelo, derribado de su silla de ruedas. Frente a él, estaban un par de sujetos. Uno de ellos era negro, con rastas en el cabello y una ropa de militar, era el que había estado hablando. El otro tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabello era negro, muy largo. So rostro era largo y tenía nariz picuda.

- Yo creo que si la próxima vez no hay suficiente para el pago, podríamos llevarnos a tu hija – dijo el primero, acercándose a Linka.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Si lo haces, yo... yo... - el padre de Linka, de nombre Vitali, por cierto, se dio cuenta que poco podía hacer en contra de esos hombres.

- Esta bien, está bien. Por esta vez dejaremos en paz a tu hija, por esta vez – se fue riendo el villano junto a su compañero. Kyo y Riko también entraron a la casa y tenían intenciones de ir tras los dos hombres.

- No se metan en esto. Son nuestros problemas – dijo el señor Vitali mientras era acomodado en su silla de ruedas por Linka – lo mejor es que se vayan.

Para su sorpresa, Linka estuvo de acuerdo con su padre, aunque ella lo dijo de una forma más amable – es peligroso para ustedes y también para nosotros que ustedes estén aquí. Lo siento, han sido buenos conmigo, pero ellos dos, Sergey y Marat, son muy fuertes, y no son los únicos oficiales reales. Lo mejor será que se queden en su barco hasta que se cargue su Log. Sé que ustedes son buenas personas, y por eso no quiero que les pase nada. Rezaré porque salgan de aquí con bien en 5 días.

Por supuesto, Kyo y Riko no querían dejar las cosas así como así, pero con la petición de Linka, esto era inevitable, por lo que tuvieron que regresar al barco y contaron lo sucedido a los demás.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. Esta gente vive bajo condiciones muy difíciles como para que su rey las explote de esa manera – Tiger lucía enfadado y ya tenía sus pistolas en sus manos.

- Pero si ella dijo que no, ¿deberíamos hacer algo? - preguntó Lexy, quien se sentía triste pensando en la vida que llevaban los habitantes de esa isla.

- Si hacemos algo, tal vez caigan represalias contra Linka y su padre, lo mejor es esperar – dijo Anna, tratando de pensar racionalmente.

- Si fuera así, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es patearles el trasero a todos, y listo – sonrió Ozzie de forma algo maléfica mientras empuñaba a su Mihara Masaie. De cualquier forma, Anna convenció a su chico de que era mejor esperar un poco para actuar.

De vuelta en Amazon Lily, aunque algunos días antes de lo que sucedía en la isla Reikoku, Lina ya entrenaba junto a Marguerite y otras guerreras amazonas, las cuales estaban algo sorprendidas.

- Su Haki es muy grande, se siente tanto como el de Hebihime-sama – decía una de ellas.

- Además es la hija de Luffy y es muy joven, tal vez llegue a ser casi como Hebihime-sama.

- No se distraigan, ya que vamos a adentrarnos más en el bosque – les ordenó Marguerite y todas guardaron así, silencio. La rubia era la líder de las guerreras amazonas. La anterior, Kikyo, había salido de la isla y seguramente pronto regresaría encinta de una niña, como ocurría con muchas de las amazonas.

Al llegar a un lugar un poco más espacioso, Lina empezó a usar sus Sai, una de ellas destruyó con mucha facilidad un árbol, mientras que la otra apenas si le hizo un rasguño a su objetivo.

- Vas bien, pero aún te falta práctica. Tu lado derecho parece que puede controlar con más facilidad la carga de Haki a las armas, pero tu lado izquierdo todavía no – explicó Marguerite amablemente, pero por dentro, estaba realmente sorprendida.  
- "_Tan sólo lleva aquí unos cuantos días, y ya es capaz de cargar su arma derecha con Haki"._

No tan lejos de Amazon Lily, aunque del otro lado de Red Line, un acorazado marine, que se dirigía hacia Marineford, detuvo a un navío no muy grande, el cual parecía estar intentando un "coating", para seguramente ir a Isla Gyojin.

- Pero comodoro, ese barco es parte de la flote de Sena 'el Asesino', ¿no sabe lo que nos puede pasar si le hacemos algo?

- Un pirata es un pirata. Si existe la oportunidad de debilitar aunque sea un poco la flota de Sena, hay que hacerlo. Además no soporto a los cobardes, si es necesario, yo sola derrotaré a quienes estén en ese barco.

La comodoro Noriko, una de las más jóvenes en haber alcanzado ese rango, tenía frente a ella un navío que enseñaba como proa una enorme ancla. La peliazul ordenó acercarse un poco, para tener mejor perspectiva de cómo iniciar el ataque, cuando alcanzó a ver que alguien se asomaba.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para perros marines! ¡Será mejor que me dejen pasar o voy a hundirlos!

De esa manera la comodoro de la marina, Noriko, estaba frente a la comandante del tercer cuerpo de la flota pirata de Sena, Isauca...

**Por supuesto, no iba a enfocarme solamente en la situación de Lina, pues los Doble Filo continúan con su viaje, el cual toma ahora un clima muy frío (literalmente). Mientras tanto, Isauca busca desesperadamente a Gale, pero Noriko le cierra el paso. Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede en este encuentro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por durar tanto.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Se vienen muchas cosas. Todo a su tiempo, pero en pocos capítulos, finalmente podré sacarle jugo a los 10 Tesoros en sí, ya que así se llama la historia. Saludos.**

**Kaze no akuma.- Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Quedan cosas interesantes para Lina en Amazon Lily. No todo será color de rosa, por supuesto. Para Ozzie y los demás tampoco será tan sencillo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, los Doble Filo inevitablemente se inmiscuirán en los asuntos de Reikoku, Lina empezará a ver las verdaderas intenciones de Hancock y sabremos algo de la flota pirata de Sena.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	68. Batallas en la nieve

**El capítulo 68 ha llegado. Después de un buen tiempo, lo sé, pero el fic continúa y ya estamos cerca de su final. Espero que les guste este capítulo.  
**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Mientras Lina continúa en Amazon Lily, los Doble Filo están en Reikoku y podrían **_

- ¿De verdad hizo eso? ¡Qué tonto! Ja, ja, ja – reía Lina escuchando una de las historias en las que su padre se vio inmiscuido en aquel viaje a Amazon Lily – no puedo creer que quisiera cruzar Calm Belt en una balsa – seguía carcajeándose la Princesa Pirata.

- _"Y eso que no le he contado las cosas del principio, que fueron más vergonzosas" - _pensaba Marguerite, quien se divertía bastante haciendo reír a Lina, quien en muy pocos días, ya era toda una amazona. Había pasado ya 6 días en Amazon Lily, y era impresionante el ritmo con el que dominaba poco a poco el Haki.

- Creo que también puedo ya hacerlo con la mano izquierda – dijo Lina, al tomar su Sai de dicho lado y cargar en contra de un árbol, el cual fue hecho pedazos con el impacto.

- Lo único que te falta, es controlar la intensidad con lo que lo usas. Tu aura es demasiado grande y por eso será más difícil, pero has avanzado en una semana lo que a muchas nos toma meses, no cabe duda de que eres la hija de Luffy. Hebihime-sama se pondrá muy contenta si le cuentas tu progreso. Cuando volvamos a la ciudad, debes ir con ella – sonrió feliz Marguerite, al ver la gran habilidad de la morena.

- No lo sé – respondió Lina – ella se porta muy rara conmigo, tal vez sea mejor que no vaya – afirmó al tiempo que ella y las demás guerreras regresaban del espeso bosque, a la ciudad de la amazonas.

- No digas eso, Hebihime-sama es una persona maravillosa y seguro que tiene una razón para todo.

Lina no quiso ya discutir más con Marguerite, a sabiendas de que la totalidad de las amazonas sentían una idolatría excesiva por Hancock. Ni siquiera el pasar de los años le había restado un poco de popularidad con su población. De cualquier forma, atendió el consejo de la rubia y fue hacia el palacio. La Princesa Pirata vestía su ropa de amazona, muy parecida a la que Marguerite utilizaba cuando se encontró con Luffy, sólo que en vivos rojos, pero además ya tenía la distintiva capa blanca de las guerreras. Subió las escalinatas y llegó hasta la habitación de Hancock, a quien encontró sola, acabada de despertar.

- Parece que su majestad tiene una gran vida cuando está en su palacio – le dijo sonriendo, burlándose un poco de lo perezosa que en ese momento se mostraba la mayor de las hermanas Boa.

- ¿Deseas algo? - preguntó la mujer.

- Sólo quiero preguntar algo, y espero que usted me responda de la forma más honesta posible, se lo pido por favor – era Lina muy atenta y respetuosa, a sabiendas del carácter de Hancock. La Princesa Serpiente entonces aceptó - ¿por qué me ha traído aquí? ¿Qué gana usted con que yo aprenda a controlar el Haki?

- Antes de responderte, tú contéstame algo, ¿te ha gustado estar en Amazon Lily? ¿Te ha gustado el trato de las chicas y convivir con ellas?

- Sí, no puedo negarlo, me ha gustado mucho estar aquí, a pesar de que llevo poco tiempo, pero ha sido una gran experiencia – dijo Lina, y Hancock entonces sonrió de forma amplia.

- Te lo diré entonces. Te traje aquí por una razón diferente a la que te mencioné al inicio – comentó mientras que se acercaba a su ventana para dejar entrar más luz a la habitación – la mayoría de las amazonas salen al mar, cada una a distinto tiempo, y más tarde regresan encintas, siempre de una niña.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Mucho, porque yo jamás podría ir a embarazarme de cualquier hombre, el único con el que yo hubiese querido tener una hija, habría sido Luffy, pero él tenía a tu madre, y más tarde murió, por lo que yo nunca podré tener descendencia.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó la Princesa Pirata, ya intuyendo hacia donde iba Hancock.

- Sé mi hija – le dijo – conviértete en la nueva Princesa Serpiente y sé la sucesora de mi trono. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, no solamente eres la hija de Luffy, sino que, al igual que a mí, las amazonas te admiran y te idolatran, saben de tu fuerza y reconocen tu belleza. Quédate aquí, como la Princesa de Amazon Lily, como mi hija.

Esas palabras estremecieron el corazón de Lina, quien no esperaba ese tipo de palabras por parte de la Emperatriz Pirata, sin embargo, rápidamente recordó a sus nakamas.

- Lo siento Hancock-san, pero yo soy una pirata, y mis sueños están en altamar. No puedo quedarme aquí.

- No te preocupes, puedes liderar a las piratas Kuja, tienes una gran capacidad y mis hermanas y yo ya estamos algo cansadas, por lo que puedes ser el nuevo terror de Grand Line. Quién sabe, hasta podrías ser la nueva Emperatriz Pirata.

Lina lo pensó un poco. No sonaba mal seguir siendo pirata, y además estar al cargo de una tripulación tan poderosa, pero luego sonrió, recordó a sus amigos y tuvo que negarse por completo.

- ¿Cómo puedes rechazar todo lo que te estoy ofreciendo? ¿Sólo por una banda de debiluchos? No seas malagradecida.

- No lo soy, Hancock-san, pero como usted dice, somos unos debiluchos, y es por eso que tenemos que estar juntos, por eso tenemos que hacer nuestro propio viaje. Ellos son mis nakamas, mi familia, y yo no les daré la espalda. Además, yo ya tengo una madre – dijo y se retiró de vuelta a la ciudad, para buscar a las otras guerreras.

Rápidamente, Marguerite preguntó a Lina cómo le había ido, pero la morena prefirió no revelar absolutamente nada del asunto – voy al bosque, tengo que controlar el Haki lo más pronto posible – dijo, y se fue corriendo antes de que la rubia pudiera detenerla o seguirla. La Princesa Pirata no iba a practicar, sólo quería estar sola y pensar, pero luego, se dio cuenta de la razón por la que ella había ido a esa isla, así que fue al mar a practicar su aura. Trató de liberarla, y a lo lejos, un enorme rey del mar que salía a la superficie, desmayó con violencia. Era demasiado extensa y grande su aura, así que debía bajarla un poco. Era tal la intensidad, que el agua se turbaba en el espacio donde la "ambición" era liberada, y así era más sencillo.

Finalmente, luego de tanto buscarla, Marguerite había encontrado a Lina, la vio de lejos y sonrió. Todas las amazonas tenían su propia forma de descubrir y controlar su Haki, y Lina había encontrado la suya. No le había tomado mucho tiempo, apenas una semana, muchísimo menos que a cualquiera de las otras habitantes de Amazon Lily.

- Marguerite... - le habló Lina, haciéndole saber que ella ya estaba enterada de su presencia - ¿crees que yo pueda vencer a Hebihime?

La rubia lo pensó por un momento, pero luego respondió de forma negativa – siendo sincera, yo creo que no. Ella es mucho más experimentada y conoce más este mundo que tú – pero al contrario de lo que Marguerite esperaba, Lina sonrió y se dirigió hacia la ciudad - ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a retar a Hebihime a un duelo.

- ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar, Anna? Ya quiero ponerles una paliza a esos sujetos que molestan a... bueno, tú sabes a esa chica blanca – estaba Ozzie impaciente por entrar en acción, no podía soportar ese tipo de malos tratos

- Se llama Linka, tonto, y ella misma nos dijo que era peligroso para su familia, el que nos entrometiéramos.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sand, evidentemente temiendo por su seguridad – lo mejor es, como nos dijo ella, esperar aquí a que se cargue el Log Pose, y asunto arreglado.

Kyo fue el primero que bajó del barco, ataviado con su ropa de invierno. Ni siquiera esperó a que Anna le preguntase el por qué estaba ahí abajo – no voy a quedarme a ver cómo pisotean a esta gente. Voy a ir a hacer algo – dijo, y tanto Ozzie, Alí, Riko, Tiger y Rella se unieron a él.

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan altruista, niño bonito?

- Creo que desde que la Princesa Pirata entró en mi vida – sonrió un poco el castaño. Finalmente Anna también bajó y tuvo que traer a Sand, muy al pesar del navegante. La única que faltaba era Lexy, a quien llamaron en repetidas ocasiones. Ozzie iba a subir para buscarla, pero en eso, algo saltó desde el Sunny. Se trataba de alguien encima de un caballo, o más bien una yegua.

- ¿Vas a llevar a Teresa? - le preguntó Sand.

- Sí. Los animales son buenos para rastrear y nos ayudará a encontrar la casa de esa chica – y tenía razón, por lo que todos se sorprendieron de la buena idea de la usualmente despistada jovencita. Sería el frío, probablemente. De cualquier forma, los piratas empezaron a buscar el camino hacia la casa de Linka. Ya desde ahí podrían dirigirse rumbo al castillo.

- ¿No tienes frío? - preguntó Rella a Riko al verlo con su ropa de siempre. Unos pants y una camiseta de tirantes.

- No te preocupes mi querida flor violeta, el frío es psicológico, todo está aquí – señaló el peliverde a su propia cabeza.

Así, luego de algunas vueltas, pero bien guiados por Lexy encima de su fiel yegua, finalmente pudieron ver el humo proveniente de la casa de Linka y se paresuraron a llegar. No dejarían que la rubia los detuviese, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario, por desgracia.

- ¡¿Cómo que se la llevaron?! - preguntaba Ozzie furioso.

- No mucho tiempo luego de que se fueron, vinieron guardias reales y se llevaron a Linka, ¡todo es por su culpa! - acusó Vitali a los piratas con desesperación – seguro los vieron con ella.

- Tiene razón – el pelirrojo capitán, al contrario de empezar a alegar, se agachó en el suelo como si estuviese haciendo una reverencia – pero le prometo que traeremos a Linka de vuelta, no importa lo que cueste, para mañana, le garantizo que ella estará aquí, en su casa, de nuevo.

El viejo sólo se quedó viendo al pirata, luego cerró sus ojos y volteó su silla de ruedas para dirigirse rumbo a la mesa – estaría muy agradecido – dijo seriamente, pero luego se quebró – ella... es lo único que tengo, si ella no está, yo moriría.

- No se preocupe, la traeremos de vuelta – le dijo Anna, y Ozzie entonces lideró a sus nakamas a salir de la humilde casa y dirigirse hacia el palacio. En ocasiones, la ventisca cedía y entonces una parte del castillo podía verse, por lo que al menos sabían hacia dónde dirigirse.

En el trayecto, Riko estaba abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío - ¿no decías que todo era psicológico? Se burlaba Tiger de él.

- Sí, pero nunca fui bueno con la psicología...

De pronto, algo los atacó, algo así como una soga, pero Ozzie pudo detenerla con su espada aún enfundada. No se trataba de una soga común y corriente, sino que estaba hecha de algún metal. Todavía los piratas trataban de adivinar de dónde provenía el ataque, hasta que uno de ellos lo logró. Tiger, mediante un disparo, evitó una nueva agresión en contra del grupo.

- Parece que eres el único con una buena vista – dijo una voz que la nevada, los árboles y la niebla no dejaban ver.

- Se mueve rápido, pero creo que puedo seguirlo. Yo me encargo de él. Ustedes sigan hacia el castillo – les indicó Tiger, y aunque sus nakamas dudaron por un momento, finalmente aprovecharon para irse. El desconocido intentó detenerlos, pero con un disparo de cada una de sus pistolas, Tiger logró desviar la extraña soga.

- Eres muy tonto, si ellos se hubiesen quedado, tal vez tendrías una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

- No intentes engañarme. Si se hubiesen quedado, sería mucho más fácil para ti. Con todas esas cuerdas que debes tener por ahí sería como una red atrapando un banco de peces. Si son muchos peces, sería más sencillo, pues los espacios libres disminuyen, en cambio, si es uno solo, pues la red no sería tan eficiente, ¿verdad?

- Cierto – salió un hombre delgado, con cabello en punta de color negro y una sonrisa – no eres tonto, será interesante pelear contigo, mi nombre es Nikolay, y soy uno de los guardias de élite.

- Yo soy Tiger, y lo siento, pero tengo poco tiempo para hablar – dijo y soltó un disparo que fue finalmente evitado por Nikolay gracias a una de sus cuerdas. De esa forma, la pelea empezó. A pesar de tener la facilidad de atacar a distancia ya fuese con su rifle o con sus pistolas, las redes de acero escondidas tras la gruesa capa de nieve, eran difíciles de evitar, no podía hacer un movimiento en falso. Ya en algunas ocasiones algunas de las sogas le había rozado brazos o piernas.

- Es hora de utilizar este bebé – sacó el otrora marine su escopeta y más tarde se escondió tras un árbol, sin embargo esto fue un error. La mayor parte de las "telarañas" de Nikolay, se encontraban lejos de él, justo delante de donde Tiger se había colocado. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, atrapó al pirata atándolo contra el árbol, con varios segmentos de sogas de acero.

- Un error te ha costado la vida – dijo Nikolay todavía escondido entre la niebla y nieve – te daré dos opciones para tu muerte. Puedo apretarte hasta que dejes de respirar, o mientras con unos segmentos te detengo ahí, con otros te golpeo hasta que tu cuerpo finalmente se rinda, ¿qué dices?

- Aprieta todo lo que quieras, no me matarás – afirmó Tiger, y Nikolay lo tomó como un reto, pues cada segundo que pasaba, las cuerdas aprisionaban más el cuerpo del tirador en contra del árbol, que no era chico. Sin embargo, por más que el guardia real tiraba de sus cuerdas con todas sus fuerzas, el pirata no cedía. Tenía entonces que dar otra vuelta a sus sogas para dar el doble de castigo, pero su soberbia le hizo detenerse justo frente a su rival, viéndolo indefenso, incluso su rifle estaba en el suelo, él lo había visto caer desde lejos y por eso sabía que no había peligro alguno. Pero había algo raro, Tiger no tenía su zapato izquierdo, ese pie estaba descalzo y justo cuando Nikolay se fijaba en ello, el tirador utilizó los dedos de ese pie para levantar el arma y lograr un disparo que dio justo en una pierna del guardia.

- No sé a qué piratas has conocido, pero debes saber que nunca debes fiarte de uno – aprovechó Tiger la distracción para zafarse de su aprisionamiento, tomó sus armas y disparó a quemarropa, aunque sin dar en puntos vitales, simplemente en manos y hombros. Nikolay no podría usar sus cuerdas de esa manera. - Quisiera ir con mis amigos ahora... pero no sé si pueda – se dijo Tiger a sí mismo antes de desplomarse sobre la nieve, víctima del brutal ataque que había recibido antes.

Los Doble Filo entonces llegaban a la escalinata para subir al palacio, pero ahí sentado, estaba uno de los dos sujetos que habían estado en la casa de Linka, el de piel negra y rastas, de nombre Sergey. Su brazos se veían distintos, como si estuviesen cubiertos por oro. En cuanto el sujeto los vio, trató de atacarlos sin razón aparente, lanzando un golpe rápido, siendo finalmente detenido por el Tekkai de Kyo.

- No sé qué técnica utilices, pero aunque puedas hacerte tan sólido como una pared, no podrás contra estos brazos.

- Lo que digas. Me encargaré de él, ustedes sigan al frente – casi ordenó Kyo a sus nakamas y éstos, al igual que habían hecho más atrás con Tiger, confiaron en su vigía.

- ¡No voy a dejarlos! - intentó Sergey detener a los piratas, pero una par de Ranyakus no lo dejaron. Tendría que pelear primero con Kyo. Al terminar de subir la escalinata, Ozzie se detuvo y miró en dirección de donde comenzaba la pelea.

- Tienes que alcanzarnos – le dijo a su vigía y él asintió tras ponerse a distancia de Sergey. Ésta iba a ser una pelea de ataques físicos, fuerza contra fuerza, y así lo demostraron, chocando una y otra vez con sus puños. Kyo veía algo bastante raro en esas armaduras de los brazos de su enemigo. Aunque eran de color dorado, no debían ser de oro, puesto que eran mucho mas duros que eso.

- ¿Te sorprende? Son de acero sólido. Sólo les di un toque elegante con el color – presumió el guardia.

- A mí me parece que así dorados lucen muy vulgares – respondió el pirata, causando la ira de su rival quien lo atacó con más fuerza. Tal vez sí eran vulgares, pero lograban su cometido. Además de defender de buena manera, pronto las manos y brazos del vigía estaban realmente lastimados. Sergey no era poca cosa peleando, ni mucho menos. Tal vez estaba a la par de Kyo, aunque con una estilo algo más "callejero", en vez de estar orientado a las artes marciales.

Por tanto, el pirata decidió alejarse y utilizar su Rankyaku, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, pues todos sus cortes voladores eran bloqueados por los brazos de Sergey, quien podía seguir la velocidad del Soru también. Sólo le restaba el cielo a Kyo, utilizar su Geppou y "volar" para tratar de atacar de ese ángulo. Decidido, el castaño emprendió su "vuelo", pero no contaba con que Sergey tenía otro truco bajo la manga.

De sus brazos, disparó una especie de dardos, los cuales fueron al inicio evitados por el pirata, pero en el aire no era tan fácil quitarse en encima todos los proyectiles, y finalmente uno le dio en la pierna. De cualquier forma, estando en el aire, Kyo alcanzó a sacar una de sus estrellas de Rankyaku, pero nada parecía funcionar en contra de esos brazos.

- Ya te tengo – sonrió Sergey mientras el pirata volvía al suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Esa cosa no dolió ni un poco – replicó Kyo aún tratando de encontrar la forma de atacar a su enemigo, pero de pronto se sintió raro, un poco mareado, y tuvo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿No lo adivinas? Los dardos tenían veneno, y no es cualquier cosa. No creo que te mate, pero ya no serás el mismo. Si así no me has golpeado ni una sola vez, ahora creo que estás perdido – sonrió con sus ojos bien abiertos el guardia, mientras que el pirata estaba ya respirando con algo de dificultad.

Lina por su parte, llegaba al palacio de Hancock. Marguerite trataba de detener a la chica, pues apenas acababa de aprender a utilizar su haki y no había manera alguna de que pudiese vencer a la Princesa Serpiente, pero la Princesa Pirata no desistía.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de enfrentarte a Hebihime-sama? - preguntó la rubia con desesperación y rindiéndose de detener a la hija del Rey Pirata.

- Debo irme de aquí lo más pronto posible. Para eso necesito el barco de las Kuja, pero Hancock-san no me dejará subir a menos que yo acepte convertirme en su heredera en esta isla, y no pienso hacer eso. Por eso debo ganar el derecho de subir al barco de otra manera, y eso es demostrarles a todas las amazonas que puedo derrotar a su capitana y monarca.

De esa forma, Lina llegó hasta la habitación de Hancock y le solicitó salir de la isla en el barco de las Kuja.

- Temo que eso no podrá ser. No puedes hacer lo que te plazca, al menos es así si no eres la que gobierna este lugar. Claro, puedes serlo si tú quieres – respondió la Emperatriz Pirata, haciendo alusión a la propuesta que ya le había dado a la adolescente.

- Yo creo que hay otra forma, Hancock-san. Si yo la venciera en combate, seguramente no podría negarme subir a su barco y zarpar en él junto a las Kuja, ¿o sí?

La Emperatriz Pirata mostró un gesto de enojo tremendo. No podía creer tal altanería de esa esa chiquilla para con ella, en su mente sólo pensaba lo mal agradecida que Lina había resultado ser, y no iba a negarse a un dueño, debido a lo enfadada que estaba – podrás ser la hija de Luffy, pero no has sacado nada de él. Debes parecerte a tu horrenda madre – le dijo Hancock viéndola lo más por debajo del hombro que podía, es decir, ya casi viendo hacia la pared contraria donde estaba Lina. Luego, accedió a ir a la arena de combate.

Ya en ese lugar, Hancock recordó aquella ocasión, ya hacía tantos años, cuando Luffy estaba en el mismo lugar que su hija. Esa vez, todas las amazonas que fungían como público, estaban insultando y denigrando a Luffy, volcándose totalmente a favor de las hermanas Boa, pero esta vez era distinto, pues había desconcierto total, ¿por qué Hebihime iba a pelear con la hija del Rey de los Piratas?

De pronto, unos gritos de éxtasis se escucharon en la multitud. Se debían a que Hancock estaba bajando la escalinata dispuesta a entrar a la arena de combate. A pesar de su edad, parecía una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, se veía muy joven en comparación a los años de vida que tenía.

- Por última vez Lina, deja esta tontería.

- Si me deja salir de Amazon Lily, con todo gusto Hancock-san – respondió enérgica la Princesa Pirata, mientras las amazonas se preguntaban sobre qué estarían discutiendo ambas.

- ¿No estas dispuesta a ceder entonces? - dijo Hebihime cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y liberar su enorme aura de Haki, haciendo que muchas jóvenes que estaban en las gradas sufrieran un desmayo. Pero Lina no se amilanó y también dejó salir su Haki, que rivalizaba a la perfección con el de la Emperatriz Pirata.

Aquello era una confrontación sin sentido, por lo que Lina sacó sus Sai y trató de atacar a Hancock, pero ésta evitó con cierta facilidad los golpes. Por algo había sido miembro del Ouka Shichibukai. Hebihime entonces atacó de varias formas posibles con ayuda de su fruta Mero Mero, y uno de sus disparos hirió a Lina en la pierna para que después, Hancock, con un par de patadas, casi lanzara a la Princesa Pirata fuera de la arena.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan sencillo, y Lina atacó fieramente, alcanzando a rasgar las ropas de la Emperatriz, quien asestó algunos golpes más. Parecía que Hancock tenía a su favor la pelea, pero poco a poco, la Princesa Pirata se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida y alcanzó a golpear un poco a Hebihime.

Con esta misma tónica, la pelea continuaba, hasta que Lina, quien había llevado la peor parte, recibió una patada en las costillas, con toda la fuerza que una ya herida Hancock, pudo imprimir. De inmediato, la Princesa Serpiente abrazó a la hija del Rey – ¡ya es suficiente, ya está bien! ¡Si tanto quieres irte, puedes hacerlo! - finalmente, la casi siempre fría Hebihime, no podía seguir peleando, seguir haciéndole daño a la hija del hombre que había amado. Luego llamó a una amazona que supiera medicina, para que curara las heridas de ambas.

- Hancock-san – le dijo la adolescente mientras le revisaban las costillas – estoy segura de que si mi padre no se hubiese enamorado de mi mamá, seguramente usted habría sido su primera opción. Le pido perdón por esto que acaba de pasar, pero tengo que ir con mis amigos pronto.

- Debo tomarlo como un cumplido, viniendo de ti. Pero vete lo más rápido posible, antes de que me arrepienta. Tienes mi permiso para liderar a las piratas Kuja hasta que llegues a tu destino – de pronto Hancock se volvió más amable. Ya no veía a Lina como la hija de Luffy, la veía como una chica fuerte, confiable y lista – considera mi propuesta, seguirá en pie mientras yo gobierne esta isla – le dijo antes de que la Princesa Pirata abandonara la arena de combate.

- Lo tendré en mente – afirmó Lina.

Al mismo tiempo, en un lejano lugar, Sena recibía noticias no muy agradables. El comandante de su segundo cuerpo, había sido capturado por la marina, y sería enviado en breve a Impel Down, mientras que la comandante de su segundo cuerpo, estaba desaparecida. Sena temía que ella también pudiese estar capturada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, capitán? - preguntó Yan, el comandante del primer cuerpo.

- Simple, de una vez y por todas, vamos a destruir esa prisión infernal...

**No estamos muy lejos del final de este fic. Pronto los Diez Tesoros se juntarán y comenzará la verdadera batalla por poseerlos. Por lo pronto, Lina está cerca de regresar con los Doble Filo.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Pues ya viste los planes que tenía Hancock, pero en el fondo ella no es tan mala, sólo egocéntrica, egoísta, mandona y otros algunos defectos xDD**

**En el próximo capítulo, seguiremos con las batallas de los Doble Filo en Reikoku y veremos qué ha sucedido con el encuentro entre Isauca y Noriko.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	69. El Palacio de Reikoku

**Éste es el capítulo 69, que ha tardado, pero mi tiempo no es demasiado en los últimos días. Afortunadamente estamos ya cerca de terminar este fic. No sé cuántos capítulos le quedan, pero no son muchos ya  
**

**Dejen**** reviews ****onegai!! ****Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los Dopble Filo se han inmiscuido en los asuntos de Reikoku ya ya han comenzado algunas batallas. Mientras tanto, Lina ya emprendió su viaje de regreso al Sunny...**_

_  
_Kyo estaba en problemas. No sólo no podía hacer nada contra los brazos de Sergey, sino que empezaba a sentirse mareado por el veneno de los dardos que había recibido anteriormente. Pocos enemigos lo habían exigido tanto, pero no iba a rendirse tan pronto, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar así de sencillo, algo tenía que hacer, porque estaba obligado a ganar. Un pirata no puede permitirse perder una batalla, porque no sólo significaría perder la vida, sino decirle adiós a sus sueños y a sus compañeros en el mismo acto.

- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? - se preguntó a sí mismo en forma de reproche. Tenía una idea, pero no estaba seguro de poder llevarla a cabo en el estado en el que se encontraba – no tengo opción de todas formas. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentarlo.

Por lo tanto probó su velocidad, pero ésta era menor a la de antes, y con ella no había podido hacer mucho a Sergey, quien estaba ya confiado de su victoria – _¡más rápido idiota, más rápido!_ - se reprendía a sí mismo. Golpeaba los antebrazos de su enemigo sin resultado alguno, pero sin perder velocidad tampoco.

- Ya deberías de estar sin poder moverte. Qué más da, voy a acabarte de una buena vez – dijo Sergey y se lanzó hacia el pirata, quien de inmediato le recibió con el rankyaku más fuerte que podía lanzar, su Hikari no Hoshi, y con la fuerza restante también se lanzó al frente y aplicó Tekkai a su puño, así que aunque ya no pudiera moverse, golpeó el antebrazo izquierdo de Sergey, quien hacía menos de un segundo acababa de bloquear el anterior ataque.

- No... puede ser...

Su protección finalmente había cedido. El intérvalo entre los dos golpes fue tan corto, que la resistencia fue nula para el segundo. Kyo aprovechó que su enemigo estaba en shock viendo su propio antebrazo para propinar finalmente algunos golpes y enviarlo a volar escaleras abajo, llenándolo un poco de nieve, que Sergey se quitó con rapidez como si le hiciera daño, víctima de su propia desesperación, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que con su Soru, el castaño había llegado hacia donde él se estaba incorporando.

- ¡Shigan! - una lluvia de dedos pistola inundó el pecho del guardia, quien estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida. Trataba de protegerse con el antebrazo protegido restante, pero le era imposible – voy a decirte algo – le dio Kyo un respiro – tienes demasiada confianza en esas cosas, tanta que creo que has olvidado cómo pelear sin ellas.

- ¡Cállate, si mis dardos hubieran funcionado, estarías acabado! El que te dio debe haber salido defectuoso.

- No era defectuoso – reveló el pirata – apenas si puedo ver bien y todo el cuerpo me tiembla.

- ¡Pero...!

- No puedo rendirme, mis nakamas confían en mí, ¡tú no sabes nada de eso! - le dijo y le asestó un golpe final que lo estrelló contra un árbol, el cual le dejo caer su nieve encima del villano, sepultándolo. Kyo quería continuar, alcanzar a sus amigos, pero se quedó sentado en las escaleras, inmóvil, sin conocimiento.

Sus compañeros entraban al castillo, cubierto de escarcha, con el piso resbaladizo, con sólo el sonido del viento frío recorriendo los primeros pasillos del mismo. Lexy dejó a su fiel yegua atada cerca de la entrada, pues podría ser peligroso para el animal y con un par de palmadas, fue como si se comunicara con ella para decirle que regresara al barco. El silencio era demasiado, como si nadie viviera por ahí, pero era obvio que sí estaba habitado, por algo estaba custodiado por esos dos guardias y podría haber más.

Sigilosamente, el grupo se deslizaba por esos desiertos y congelados pasillos, tratando de encontrar alguna escalera o un camino hacia otro lugar, pero por lo pronto todo sugería que debían seguir derecho. Pronto no pudieron hacerlo. Las paredes, de ambos lados fueron destruidas causando un fuerte estruendo, y de los boquetes dejados en ellas, salieron un par de hombres, uno vestido con traje elegante, bastón que parecía sólo ser de adorno y un moño negro en el cuello, era de tez blanca con cabello rubio oscuro, teniendo un bigote no muy largo, pero si abundante, su edad podía ser entre los 35 y 45 años.

El otro era un tipo más grande, cubierto en una piel de algún animal bastante grande. Abajo tenía puesta una armadura, su cabello negro lacio, delgado cubría sus ojos pequeños en parte, aunque alcanzaban a verse un poco, su nariz gruesa y extendida, achatada, sin barbilla y con labios gruesos, de tez blanca, pero no tanto como el anterior.

- Se ven rudos... - dijo Anna quien sacó su arco de inmediato, pero antes de preparar la primera flecha, Riko le extendió su mano, haciendo que ella bajara su arma.

- No ensucies tus manos, linda flor de pétalos amarillos, yo me encargaré.

- No va a ser tan fácil, yo te ayudo – le dijo Alí colocando su tridente en el hombro.

- ¡Antes dígannos en dónde está la chica rubia! - exigió Ozzie.

- Ella fue tomada como tributo, no te incumbe saber qué ha hecho con ella Igor-sama – respondió el primero de ellos.

- ¡Ella no es un objeto! - se lanzó el espadachín en contra de los enemigos, pero su espada fue repelida por el bastón del primero de ellos. Notablemente, no se trataba sólo de un utensilio cualquiera que ayudaba a caminar, sino que, evidentemente, era un arma. Su material era muy distinto al de un bastón común y corriente, capaz de soportar el embate de Ozzie con su Mihara Masaie. El pelirrojo entonces fue rechazado y volvió casi a donde estaba originalmente.

- Ella es lo que Igor-sama decida. Si él dice que es un objeto, ella lo será, si él dice que ella es menos que eso, entonces... bueno, ya entienden – les dijo el otro, el tipo enorme. Ozzie de nuevo iba arremeter contra ellos, pero uno de sus nakamas se interpuso.

Con su brazo derecho alzado hacia un lado, Riko hizo entender que él se encargaría de esa batalla. Tal vez ésta no era su pelea, tal vez era un asunto trivial incluso, pero no estaba en su filosofía dejar que trataran así a alguien, y mucho menos si era una mujer, por lo que empezó a tomar su forma intermedia, ea con la que siempre peleaba, mitad humano, mitad lagarto.

- Espero que me entretengas un buen rato al menos – y el sujeto se quitó la piel de animal que cubría su espalda y su cuerpo, no sólo empezó a crecer, sino también a cambiar de color, a totalmente blanco. Finalmente no era eso, sino que le estaba creciendo pelo. Había comido una Akuma no Mi, obviamente Zoan – guardia real _Dimitri_, Kuma Kuma no Mi, modelo polar.

Justo era eso, un Oso polar. Los dos rivales, ahora convertido sen criaturas mitad bestias, mitad hombres, dejaron al margen al guardia restante, quien se puso el bastón en el hombro, pero no para descansarlo, sino en posición para atacar desde ahí.

- Esto debe ser justo – dijo una voz tímida y no muy fuerte. Un tridente apareció señalándolo entonces – no estás solo, no actúes como si lo estaras – se Alí dirigió a Riko quien pasó su reptilesca lengua por sus labios y luego sonrió, para después parpadear y concentrarse en Dimitri. El cocinero miró a Ozzie y el pelirrojo supo lo que debía hacer.

El capitán se llevó con él al resto de sus tripulantes, es decir, a Anna, Rella, Lexy y Sand, para continuar con el camino. Extrañamente, los dos guardias los dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Alí, resultaba muy claro que había algo más.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? - preguntó el del bastón – no podrán ir a ningún lado. El palacio es un laberinto sin salida. Jamás podrán llegar hasta donde está Igor-sama. Por cierto, es bueno saber el nombre de quien voy a matar.

- Alí – respondió el pirata por pura cortesía.

- Yo soy Mikhail, un gusto – se lanzó el guardia con su bastón por delante, mientras que el cocinero lo bloqueó con su tridente. Alí creyó entonces tener la ventaja, al ver que su lanza era casi lo doble de larga en comparación al bastón. Sin embargo, en dos ocasiones sufrió un golpe en el rostro. Se dio cuenta entonces que tal artefacto, de alguna manera, podía estirarse.

Del otro lado, la fuerza de un oso polar era bastante comparada a la de un lagarto, pero el pirata tenía la ventaja de la velocidad. Utilizó su rodada para rebotar una y otra vez en los muros del pasillo y golpear a Dimitri, quien sin embargo, no sufrió daño alguno – oye, los osos polares no tienen la piel tan dura – se frotaba la cabeza el peliverde pues con ella había impactado en el cuerpo del guardia. Riko no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y siguió atacando, ahora con su larga cola, pero sin éxito, por lo que fue el turno de su enemigo, quien se lanzó sin medir ninguna consecuencia. El pirata creyó ver la oportunidad de hacer algún daño, pero justó cuando lanzó un coletazo a la cabeza de Dimitri, éste tomó el apéndice con sus garras.

- Ya vi la velocidad de tu cola. No vas a poder atacarme con ella – le dijo y utilizando su enorme fuerza, no soltó por ningún motivo la cola del lagarto y lo azotó contra los muros tres veces.

- ¡Vuelve a tu forma humana! - le gritó Alí, como pocas veces lo hacía. Riko comprendió que era una buena idea, y al volver a esa forma, su cola desapareció. Pero quien estaba ahora en problemas era el cocinero, quien gracias a su distracción, se llevó un par de golpes del bastón de Mikhail.

- Debería decirte que no te distrajeras, pero me ayuda a ganarte, así que haz lo que quieras.

El peliazul se tomaba del estómago y hombro izquierdo, que es donde habían dado los ataques del guardia. Era como si hubiera sido atacado con gruesas balas. Gracias a esto, ya le era más complicado defenderse de su rival. No podía detener el sangrado y su visión no estaba ya muy bien, ni siquiera atacaba ya.

Riko estaba un poco mejor. Gracias a que dominaba bien sus transformaciones, evitaba ser atrapado o golpeado por las enormes garras de Dimitri, pero sus golpes no hacían mucho daño, por no decir que nada – ¿su cuerpo está hecho de acero, o qué? - se preguntó a sí mismo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Teniendo ese pensamiento, atacó, pero sin golpear y sólo rasgó las ropas de su rival, y aunque se llevó un ligero golpe pudo descubrir que, tal y como lo imaginaba, Dimitri estaba protegido por una armadura. Al ver esto, el pirata sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, inútil? - preguntó enfadado el guardia.

- Pensé que eras fuerte, pero veo que no. Tienes que protegerte, no será tan difícil derrotarte.

Dimitri no entendió a qué se refería Riko así que lo atacó con lo que pudo. El pirata por tanto, usó su velocidad para atacar las piernas del hombre-oso y derribarlo de una vez por todas. El poco espacio del lugar, la rapidez del pirata y la confianza que este mismo tomó luego de ver la armadura de Dimitri, llevaba la pelea a su favor. No obstante, el frío, o más bien el hielo, fue factor y llevó a un resbalón de Riko el cual aprovechó el guardia para asestar un soberbio golpe en el torso de su enemigo.

El carpintero creyó morir por un momento. Las garras del oso polar casi llegaron a su corazón, pero al sentirse con vida, sonrió de nuevo y se levantó – tú no vas a poder derrotarme – le aseguró mientras de su boca brotaba algo de sangre.

- ¡Cállate! - atacó enfadado de nuevo Dimitri, pero el pirata aprovechó y con su forma completa de lagarto, mordió el borde de la armadura de su rival, justo a la altura del cuello, haciéndola pedazos. El guardia se movió hacia atrás, denotando miedo en su rostro.

- Vaya guardia, que debe protegerse. Si tienes miedo de morir, no deberías haber entrado a esta pelea – le dijo y de nuevo utilizó su rodada para atacar una y otra vez, y finalmente dejar fuera de combate al enorme sujeto.

Alí no tenía tanta suerte. Sus piernas también habían sido ya atacadas y podía moverse, pero no iba a rendirse – ese bastón es todo lo que tienes para atacarme – preguntó en voz no muy fuerte.

- Es todo lo que necesito – respondió Mikhail, quien envió un ataque no muy fuerte que pudo ser bloqueado por el tridente de Alí. El cocinero suspiró sin decir nada y esperó a la siguiente ofensiva de su rival. Éste atacó confiado, pero su bastón se vio atrapado por las puntas del tridente de Alí, así como por su cadena. El cocinero hizo palanca y dobló un poco el utensilio de Mikhail. No sólo eso, ya le había fabricado un punto débil.

- Ya vi muchas veces tu bastón, su velocidad y la forma en lo que utilizas. Sólo cuidé que no me diera en partes vitales – explicó Alí, y reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó al ataque, concentrando la punta de su arma en esa debilidad que había hehco en el bastón, quebrándolo finalmente. Lo había dejado inservible, menos de la mitad de su tamaño extendido. Mikhail se vio en problemas y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero ahí estaba Riko, quien no lo iba a dejar escapar. Alí entonces movió en círculos su lanza y causó dos heridas en el pecho de su rival, venciéndolo de esa manera.

El cocinero no pudo más, sobre todo con el dolor de sus piernas, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, si es que Riko no lo alcanza a tomar – tú también estás herido – le dijo.

- Meno que tú, amigo. Así que te daré mi hombro hasta que podamos alcanzar a los demás.

- Vamos a necesitar a Lina al final de esto.

- Espero que ella vuelva pronto – respondió el chico de cabello verde.

Justamente en ese instante, Lina miraba el mar de forma nostálgica, con ojos tristes, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su rostro y apoyada en la barandilla del barco de las Kuja. Comenzaba a hacer bastante frío luego de haber pasado varios días en el barco desde la partida de Amazon Lily.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estabas feliz porque vas a regresar con tus amigos? - le preguntó Lan.

- Precisamente – dijo la joven – siento como si les hubiera pasado algo. Espero que estén bien.

- No te preocupes, ellos te estarán esperando de seguro – le sonrió la amazona.

Ozzie y los demás, tal y como lo había predicho Mikhail, corrían sin parar, pero sin poder llegar a ninguna parte tampoco. Sand los detuvo a todos con un grito. Era obvio que algo extraño estaba pasando. Habían estado corriendo en círculos.

- Vaya que tardaron en darse cuenta, son bastante tontos, kia, kia, kia – rió alguien, que pronto se dejó ver. Era una figura de un hombre flaco, con un rostro viejo, nariz grande, sin cabello y que tenía una ropa negra totalmente. Estaba en uno de los muros, pero parecía estar reflejado, más no presente. Ozzie quiso callarlo con un ataque, pero su espada sólo chocó contra la pared, logrando hacerle sólo un pequeño rasguño. Anna preparó una de sus flechas y el pelirrojo estaba por dar otro golpe al muro, pero Sand los detuvo.

- Yo pelearé con él, ustedes váyanse.

- Nada de eso, pelearemos todos juntos – le dijo Anna, pero él replicó.

- No tiene ningún caso. Ustedes sigan caminando con precaución y en unos minutos encontrarán el camino, se los aseguro. Ya váyanse – casi les ordenó, pero Lexy no estaba muy segura al ver algo raro en la rodilla izquierda del navegante.

- Te tiembla la pierna, Sand – señaló.

- ¡Cállate! Es sólo que mi rodilla está frágil... ¡Váyanse de una buena vez!

Finalmente los piratas emprendieron el camino. Era difícil para Ozzie ver que sus tripulantes se sacrificaban una y otra vez para hacer que siguieran avanzando, pero la confianza que tenía en ellos le hacía no dudar, sin que eso significara que no tomara cierta preocupación para con ellos, y en su pensamiento les pedía que se cuidaran.

Sand por tanto, se quedó solo, con el reflejo de su rival, quien se presentó como Rodion – aunque trates de protegerlos, no será posible. Seguirán dando vueltas sin fin por el laberinto que es el Palacio de Reikoku.

- Lo sé. Me di cuenta mientras estábamos corriendo, y luego cuando tú apareciste, lo confirmé. Tienes algún mecanismo que hace que esto parezca un laberinto sin salida, pero obviamente no lo es, porque ustedes sí conocen la salida – afirmó el navegante mientras cargaba su Element Bazooka.

De pronto, apareció una luz bastante brillante, que se reflejaba en los muros, Sand tuvo que cerrar los ojos y en ese instante fue golpeado por algo volador que lo hizo derribar. El ataque había sido fuerte e hizo que el pirata tosiera un poco de sangre – eres un debilucho, chico. Y un cuerpo no preparado para el ataque lo es más. Al igual que los murciélagos, utilizo la incapacidad de ver de los otros, para atacar – le decía Rodion, o más bien un reflejo de él en los muros.

Sand miró precisamente a la pared, ideando un plan, dos golpes más lo derribaron de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, sonrió un poco. Un idea había llegado a su cabeza y la única duda que tenía era si su cuerpo le permitiría realizarla – _vamos, he estado ya mucho tiempo en Grand Line, con ellos, peleando una y otra vez, debo ser fuerte, ¡soy fuerte! _- se decía a sí mismo el pirata. Preparó su Bazooka y roció agua alrededor, no sin antes recibir más golpes. Luego sólo envió viento y ya casi sin fuerza, gastó todo el alcohol para producir gran cantidad de fuego, y a pesar del frío que hacía en el palacio, las maniobras anteriores ayudaron a derretir los cristales.

- Sabía que eran de hielo – sonrió un cansado y golpeado Sand. Detrás de los cristales de hielo aparecían los muros, y en algunos espacios, pasillos, la mayoría de ellos con escaleras hacia abajo. La reacción en cadena fue derritiendo o quebrando cada uno de los cristales. Ozzie y las chicas, quienes a pesar de las vueltas que habían dado, en realidad no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, finalmente encontraron un par de pasillos con escalinata. Había que separarse y Anna decidió que ella iría con Lexy mientras Rella haría lo propio con Ozzie, el cual veía como poco a poco se separaba de sus nakamas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Akagami-kun? - preguntó Rella mientras los dos subían las escaleras.

- Tenías tiempo sin llamarme de esa manera – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Sentí que debía despertarte de tus pensamientos, ¿estás preocupado? - le hizo ella detenerse.

- Un poco... - volteó él hacia el lado contrario de la ojiazul - ¿crees que soy un buen capitán? ¿Debería estar arriesgando sus vidas de esta manera?

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de ella, quien mejor se acercó y le dio un afectuoso abrazo a su capitán – ninguno de nosotros replicó, así que no te preocupes. Nosotros lucharemos siempre por ti y por tus ideales, por eso aceptamos estar en tu tripulación. Al menos por mi parte, mi vida te pertenece y no me importa si muero, yo estoy en la luz del mundo gracias a ti – se acercó y le besó levemente en los labios.

Al separarse él la miró sorprendida – perdóname – le dijo ella sonriente – no tomes a mal este beso por favor, te amo, pero no de la forma en que Anna-san lo hace contigo, o Lina-chan con Kyo, te amo como el miembro de la familia que eres para mí.

- Eso sería un "te quiero mucho", ¿no crees? - respondió el espadachín sumamente sonrojado.

- Yo prefiero el "te amo", pero dejemos esto, mejor sigamos subiendo – le dijo ella y de nuevo avanzaron hacia arriba por la escalinata.

Mientras tanto, Rodion se veía desprotegido totalmente, pues ya no podía reflejarse y el que viera Sand, seguramente sería el real. El pirata tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero al igual que Alí lo hiciera con su enemigo, el navegante ya podía evitar el ataque del guardia, gracias a que ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones – sin el brillo no es la mismo, ¿verdad? - le dijo Sand, quien finalmente ya veía de dónde venían los ataques. De hecho, por primera vez, Rodion se vio en el suelo, frente al pirata.

- Ya no puedo enviar fuego, pero no lo necesito ahora – le apuntó y fue agua la que roció. Rodion intentó evadir el chorro de líquido vital, pero algo de él dio en su pierna. El frío que hacía en el palacio, congeló de inmediato al agua. Sand pudo congelar más parte del cuerpo de Rodion y finalmente dejarlo fuera de combate con varios golpes desesperados con su bazooka.

Horas después, Lina llegaba a Reikoku. Lan bajó junto con ella, ambas ataviadas con ropas gruesas que cubrían su característica ropa de amazonas, mientras que las demás chicas esperaban en el barco. La Princesa Pirata se dejó guiar por la Vivre Card y las dos mujeres recorrieron un buen tramo de la costa de la isla, que era la única parte que no estaba cubierta de nieve, pero que de cualquier manera, la niebla rodeaba.

A lo lejos, Lina pudo notar los brillantes colores del Sunny y se apresuró para volver a ver a su querido navío. Al acercarse, fue deteniéndose poco a poco, esto al ver a Teresa a un lado de la embarcación.

Lina de nuevo corrió y tocó con su mano el cuello del fiel animal que había regresado desde al palacio. - ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? ¿Dónde están todos? - preguntaba la pelinegro sin esperar respuesta. Lan llegó unos segundos después y con Lina preocupada, ambas decidieron buscar a los tripulantes.

Gracias a la orientación que tenía Teresa, Lina y Lan pudieron llegar cerca del palacio, donde se veía algo de gente reunida. Algunos voltearon al ver a las dos mujeres y a la yegua - ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó la Princesa Pirata puesto que frente a la multitud de personas, se podían ver los escombros de una construcción grande.

- Alguien atacó el palacio, luego llegó la marina, no sabemos exactamente – respondió uno de los lugareños.

Mientras tanto, una joven rubia, que tenía raspaduras en el rostro y algunos golpes en el cuerpo, buscaba desesperada entre la nieve y los escombros, al tiempo que otras personas querían detenerla para tratarla. Lina se acercó a ella, montando a Teresa, y la jovencita, quien era precisamente Linka, detuvo su búsqueda al verla.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a quién estás buscando? - quiso saber Lina, con algo de temor por la respuesta de la rubia.

- Ellos... me salvaron, les pasó esto por ayudarme... - sólo decía.

- ¿Ellos quienes? Dime – la calmó la pelinegro.

- Un tripulación pirata – respondió Linka al fin propiciando que que Lina abriera sus ojos grandes demostrando que ella los conocía – la marina vino, pero tal vez ellos estén por aquí – y no lo dijo dos veces la ojiazul antes de que Lina empezara a buscar también, y con la ayuda de Teresa, encontró un cuerpo, el cual era de su capitán. De inmediato tocó su pecho y advirtió que aún estaba con vida.

- Ozzie, no mueras – le frotó el pecho precisamente para calentarlo, y él despertó ya sin estar cubierto por la nieve.

- No pude... se los llevaron... - sólo dijo él.

Linka se quitó su abrigo y cubrió de inmediato al pelirrojo quien hasta ese momento soltó sus katanas. Lina lo subió entonces al lomo de Teresa y tomó ambas armas del espadachín.

- ¿A dónde lo llevas? ¿Eres su nakama? - preguntó Linka un poco desconfiada.

- A nuestro barco, y sí, somos nakama. No te preocupes.

- Es que... es mi culpa.

- No lo es. Los piratas arriesgamos nuestras vidas por nuestros ideales. Si morimos, es nuestra culpa, así que no te culpes, y gracias por preocuparte de mis amigos.

- ¿Volveré a verlos?

- Volveremos – aseguró la Princesa Pirata levantando su pulgar. Linka no supo por qué, y ni siquiera se lo preguntó estando rodeada de escombros y nieve, pero por alguna razón, cuando esa chica que acababa de conocer le hablaba, calmaba su corazón y alma. Supo que Ozzie estaba en buenas manos.

Lina y Lan regresaron a la costa, y la doctora se encargó de curar rápidamente al capitán, mientras varias amazonas inspeccionaban el Sunny para ver cualquier si había algún tipo de problema.

Una hora después, el pelirrojo despertaba por completo y cuando lo primero que vio frente a él fue a Lina, bajó su cabeza sin quererla ver a los ojos. Ella, sin ser brusca le buscó la mirada - ¿que ha pasado con los demás?

Casi llorando, el pelirrojo finalmente respondió – se los llevó la marina. Fue una pelea con los guardias de ese rey. Yo peleé con él – se refirió Ozzie a Igor – él había llamado a la marina y todo fue un caos...

Sin decir nada, Lina salió un momento y se dirigió a las amazonas – sé que tal vez estoy abusando de su cortesía, pero quiero pedirles un nuevo favor. Muéstrennos el camino a Impel Down.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó enfadada una de las Kuja.

- Bueno... mis amigos...

- Me refiero a la forma en cómo pides las cosas. Hebihime-sama nos ordenó que te ayudáramos en lo que quisieras, así que tus deseos, son órdenes para nosotras – le sonrió y así lo hicieron las demás piratas, mientras que Lan en tierra le asentía con la cabeza.

- Vamos entonces – dijo Lina sonriendo ampliamente y subió al Sunny para ir con Ozzie. Entró a los camarotes y abrió la puerta, viendo como el pelirrojo ya se había levantado – ayúdame a navegar el barco. Las Kuja nos guiarán, pero tienes que decirme qué fue lo que sucedió.

Él asintió y cuando ambos salieron a cubierta, el pelirrojo comenzó con su relato – Rella y yo estábamos subiendo las escaleras, y luego...

**Lina creía estar ya con sus amigos, pero éstos han sido capturados. ¿Cómo? Esto se explicará en el siguiente capítulo. Por lo pronto la batalla final se acerca, el fin de este fic es muy cercano ya. Nos quedan pocos capítulos.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias. Y sí, Hancock es bastante fuerte, y aunque Lina le hizo algo de daño, Hebihime ganó. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos qué fue lo que sucedió con los demás Doble Filo y veremos algunas cosillas más.**

**Nos Vemos!!**


	70. Hacia Impel Down

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 70. Estamos cerca del final, pero todavía faltan bastantes cosas por contar. Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Tras acabar la batalla en Reikoku, Lina encuentra a un Ozzie muy malherido. Ahora, es hora de escuchar cómo fueron los combates...**_

- Rella y yo estábamos subiendo las escaleras y luego un tipo muy extraño apareció frente a nosotros – relataba Ozzie a Lina lo sucedido hacía unas horas en Reikoku, más específicamente en el palacio.

El capitán y la mujer ojiazul se toparon con un hombre totalmente cubierto por una armadura plateada y que portaba una espada, tal vez no tan grande, pero tampoco era de un estilo japonés, en realidad se trataba de uno de los dos sujetos que habían secuestrado a Linka. Pero no era un arma normal, pues cuando la utilizó, ésta se extendió hasta rebotar en las espadas de Ozzie, el cual las utilizó para cubrirse, y terminaron lastimando uno de los brazos de Rella.

Había sido inesperado y fue por ello que Ozzie no pudo preverlo. Se acercó a la mujer y se percató de que no fuera nada de gravedad – no te preocupes, estoy bien. Tú encárgate de él – le dijo Rella, quien se sentó en la escalinata. El pelirrojo entonces vio un momento a su enemigo y dejó de preocuparse.

- Tu arma es extraña, pero creo que ustedes, todos, son unos pobres diablos – su enemigo, no hizo menos que enfadarse.

- Te vas a comer tus palabras. Te diré el nombre de quien te matará. Soy Marat, caballero real de Reikoku y guardia principal del trono – atacó pero Ozzie no puso mucha atención a lo que su enemigo dijo y también cargó hacia él, haciendo un par de cortes diagonales en su contra.

Marat había quedado frente a Rella, la cual estaba indefensa, mientras que Ozzie ya estaba más arriba de ellos – oye Rella. Es mejor que regreses y busques a Anna y a Lexy, yo voy solo a buscar a Linka – le dijo y subió corriendo. La armadura de Marat se hizo trizas y luego él cayó herido, aunque no muerto.

Mientras tanto, Anna y Lexy subían por otra escalinata hasta que, cuidando una puerta, estaba un guardia, el cual tenía una escopeta al hombro. Sus ojos eran pequeños, no tenía pelo y su nariz era grande. Estaba cubierto con una cobija en su totalidad por encima de la ropa, para soportar el frío.

- Si buscaban algo o a alguien, aquí no lo encontrarán. Ésta es sólo la salida hacia el techo del palacio – les señaló – Anna sonrió entonces, porque supo que Ozzie había tomado el camino correcto. Ahora sólo tenían que salir de ahí.

- Bueno, si nos equivocamos entonces creo que debemos de regresar, muchas gracias – dijo la rubia de una forma burlona, pero el guardia les detuvo antes de que llegaran muy lejos.

- Lo siento señoritas. No acostumbro dañar a las damas, pero tampoco puedo dejarlas escapar así de fácil – cargó su escopeta y la apuntó en dirección a ellas. Anna previó los movimientos del sujeto y cubrió a Lexy hacia el suelo evitando un disparo. La rubia sacó su arco y envió un par de flechas contra su enemigo. Él, por increíble que parezca, simplemente puso su antebrazo y las "recibió" con él.

- El dolor no es nada para mí, señoritas. El guardia Maksim creció con el dolor – dijo y lanzó un nuevo disparo, que esta vez no fue evitado, sino desviado, sorpresivamente, por la punta metálica del látigo de Lexy, el cual quedó desecho, por supuesto. La arquera volteó a ver su nakama, abriendo los ojos y apenas cerrando su boca.

- Yo soy una pirata también. Yo debo ser valiente también – dijo y preparó el látigo de nuevo. Anna no perdió tiempo y disparó varias flechas más, que sin embargo no hacían mella en Maksim, el cual las recibía en su cuerpo. El guardia disparó de nueva cuenta, justo donde estaba Lexy, y Anna temió lo peor. Pero a la castaña ojiverde todavía le quedaba un truco bajo la manga, que era su soga, la cual tenía atada una estrella de acero en uno de sus extremos. La estrella había desaparecido, pero, de nuevo, la bala había sido desviada.

Esto además le dio tiempo a Anna de preparar una de sus flechas. Y había visto en par de ocasiones el ángulo de disparo que Maksim siempre utilizaba. Si no podía dañar su cuerpo, al menos lo intentaría con su arma.

Así, de nueva cuenta, Maksim apuntó su arma a Lexy, quien se quedó inmóvil, a sabiendas que ya no podía bloquear el siguiente disparo, pero antes de que jalara el gatillo, una flecha de la rubia salió volando hasta la parte trasera del arma, justo al disparados, atascándolo – ¡¡atácalo con todo lo que tengas, Lexy!! – le dijo Anna y la ojiverde obedeció. Preparó su látigo y corrió hacia arriba a donde estaba su enemigo. Él intentó golpearla, pero ella demostró que realmente se había vuelto mejor últimamente y logró esquivarlo, para propinarle varios golpes con su arma, que llegaron a derribarlo.

Anna preparó una nueva flecha mientras tanto. Ya había visto las heridas de Maksim y cuando éste se levantó, lanzó un proyectil directamente hacia un punto donde anteriormente una de sus flechas ya había perforado. Era entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello, y aunque al guardia no pareció importarle recibir el ataque, éste provocó una hemorragia mucho mayor que los anteriores.

- Te ha dado dos veces en el mismo punto, creo que te he alcanzado una vena o algo así – señaló la rubia. Él se tomó dicho lugar con su mano derecha, pero ello no evitó que el sangrado continuara y además Lexy aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo de nuevo, y esta vez, separarlo de su escopeta.

El guardia estaba intentando incorporarse, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre – señoritas, debo decir que pelean bastante bien. Los piratas, siempre sin miedo, me sorprenden cada vez que peleo con uno de ellos – dijo antes de desplomarse sobre las escaleras.

Lexy cayó sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio, mientras Anna se acercó a Maksim, y con lo que pudo, trató de detener la hemorragia. Arrancó un trozo de tela de la propia ropa del guardia e hizo un torniquete, suficiente para, al menos por un buen rato, parar la sangre – lo hice porque no me pareció tan mal sujeto, es todo – dijo la arquera antes de que Lexy le preguntara, y luego se sentó junto a ella a descansar, antes de disponerse a bajar de nuevo.

El Rey Igor, un hombre ya canoso en parte de su cabello, el cual el resto era negro, lacio y muy corto, con rostro cuadrado, ojos pequeño y nariz ancha y corta, estaba viendo a su nueva criada, la cual parecía ser valiosa para los atacantes al palacio.

- No sé por qué diablos esos piratas se preocupan tanto por ti, pero entre mis guardias, y la marina que no demorará mucho en llegar, terminarán acabados pronto – afirmó el mefistofélico personaje, causando mayor malestar en la jovencita rubia – sí, llamé a la marina desde que tus amiguitos comenzaron a causar problemas, así que no deben tardar.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso, la puerta doble de madera de la habitación del trono, era partido en tres partes por las espadas de Ozzie, quien entraba a toda velocidad y de inmediato exigió la liberación de la joven.

Afortunadamente, su pelea ante Marat no había sido tardada y no se encontraba cansado, pero advirtió de inmediato que no había ningún guardia cuidando al Rey. No podía ser débil entonces.

- Ella vivirá mejor como una esclava del palacio, que como una habitante de este inmundo país, te lo aseguro – afirmó Igor.

- Sí. Este país es inmundo, en eso tienes razón – dijo Ozzie, haciendo que tanto el monarca como Linka abrieran sus ojos grandes – es inmundo porque su rey lo es – sonrió.

Igor apretó sus dientes y puños, pero luego se calmó. Se retiró su capa, la colocó con cuidado en un borde de madera cerca de una de las ventanas de la habitación. Luego volteó a ver a Linka, y se preguntó el por qué los piratas habían causado tantos problemas sólo por una jovencita – ya no importa – mencionó – morirás aquí mismo.

De pronto, una ventisca apareció en medio de la habitación. No congelando a Ozzie, pero sí enfriando sus manos y llenándolas de escarcha. Quiso ver frente suyo a Igor, pero el Rey ya no estaba. Se encontraba a un lado suyo y casi fue golpeado, de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos.

El pelirrojo preparó sus espadas y se lanzó en un ataque frontal. Sería la mejor manera de probar las habilidades de su rival. Igor se quedó estático, sólo esperando a que el pirata lo intentara dañar con su ofensiva, Ozzie no dudó y lo atravesó con sus espadas. Luego de ver a sus armas de nuevo con escarcha, el capitán Doble Filo volteó su rostro para ver a su enemigo, quien ahora era blanco, hecho de nieve.

- ¿Sorprendido muchacho? He comido la fruta Yuki Yuki, soy un hombre de nieve así que te será imposible derrotarme.

Por supuesto, esas palabras no serían nunca suficientes como para detener al espadachín o asustarlo. Cierto era que jamás había se enfrentado a un usuario de una Logia, y por lo que sabía, estaban cerca de lo invencible, pero no era su estilo retroceder. Atacó en par de ocasiones más, pero fue de nuevo inútil y mientras se reía de él, Igor se convirtió en otra ventisca, ésta más poderosa y amenazante que la anterior.

- Tal vez no pueda congelarte, pero te enfriaré lo más posible mientras te hago pedazos – decía el Rey al tiempo que mientras seguía atacando a Ozzie de la misma forma, ocasionalmente lo golpeaba de forma dura y sólida, en el rostro o en el estómago.

Ozzie decía y repetía la palabra cobarde, pero para un monarca que tenía en la miseria a su pueblo, tal insulto no hacía mella en él. La impotencia del pelirrojo podía verse en sus ojos, continuamente cerrados por la escarcha y el viento helado que recibía, además de los golpes. No estaba abrumado, sino que se encontraba enfadado. Apretó sus mano tomando con fuerza sus espadas, y las agitó, como tratando de quitarse de encima la nevada.

Y parecía haberlo logrado. Igor recuperó su forma humana y tenía un corte cerca del hombro. Sus ojos, combinando sorpresa y miedo miraban como la Mihara Masaie del pelirrojo tenía algo de sangre, su sangre.

- Tú... ¿Quién diablos eres para tener ese poder?

El pirata no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera supo si lo había imaginado, pero lo que sí sabía, es que era momento de de poner a salvo a Linka. Con velocidad, corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia, guardó a Kanenori, tomó a la rubia con su brazo derecho y aguantó una ventisca que Igor lanzó, para saltar por una de las ventanas, pero justo cuando lo hacía, una explosión cubrió parte cercana de la pared del palacio. Ozzie pudo voltear su cuerpo para que, desde el tercer piso del quehabían caido, Linka no saliera lastimada.

- ¡Corre! - le ordenó y Linka, aun titubeando un poco, obedeció lo que Ozzie le había mandado. Cuando el espadachín se levantaba, vio más explosiones en la pared, unas tres tal vez, y una de ellas había alcanzado a Igor, quien se asomaba por la ventana, y lo había lastimado, haciendo evidente que el fuego era la debilidad del poder de la fruta Yuki Yuki.

Ozzie ya no pudo observar más. El castillo comenzó a caer sobre él, derrumbándose víctima de los ataques de, al menos con lo poco que pudo ver, quienes parecían miembros de la marina.

_  
_- Ahora ya no sé qué hacer – se llevó el pelirrojo las manos a la frente.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Vamos a Impel Down.

- No pude protegerlos aquí... - respondió – no puedo rescatarlos, está fuera de mi alcance.

Al terminar de decir esto, Ozzie fue llamado por Lina, para que volteara a verlo. Él levantó el rostro y en cuanto lo hizo por completo, recibió una bofetada, de la cual no replicó – lo peor es que ni siquiera sabes por qué te golpeo, ¿verdad? - preguntó enfadada la Princesa Pirata – ellos, yo, todos, salimos al mar por ti, porque tenemos fe en ti. Ya descartamos nuestra vida para seguir los ideales de esta tripulación capitaneada por ti.¡Ellos están en esta situación por tu culpa! Pero no es eso lo que te estoy reprochando porque Grand Line y el Shin Sekai es un lugar donde esto pasa a cada tripulación pirata, pero el que tu espíritu no quiera luchar para salvarlos, que estés cansado a pesar de que nuestra vida te pertenece, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?! Y pensar que dijiste querer ser el Rey de los Piratas. ¡No sabes ni de lo que hablas!

Tras esas palabras, lo primero que llegó a la mente de Ozzie fue ese pequeño beso de Rella y esas palabras, "mi vida te pertenece". El chico abrió los ojos, todavía mirando hacia abajo, a la madera del barco – Lina, ¿podrías golpearme de nuevo? - pidió y la Princesa Pirata lo hizo de inmediato.

- Baka – le dijo, pero con otro tono de voz - ¿cómo es posible que tenga que golpearte para que reacciones? ¿Dime tú qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- Ir a Impel Down. No sé si logremos algo, pero tenemos que intentarlo – se levantó finalmente al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos – escuché que tu padre escapó en una ocasión de ese lugar.

- También lo escuché. Hancock-san asegura que ella le ayudó en esa ocasión. Mi papá nos mostró que sí es posible penetrar ese lugar. Sin embargo, hay algo más importante en este momento – tomó ella su Sai – dijiste que pudiste tocar a ese Rey, ¿verdad? Pues no lo imaginaste, ni tampoco fue porque lo tomaste descuidado o él lo permitió. Las logias no son invencibles.

De esa forma, Lina comenzó su explicación sobre la ambición y su comportamiento. Conocía a Ozzie y estaba segura de que él también podía desarrollar esa habilidad. Por supuesto, no tendría la Aptitud de Rey o Haoushoku, pero ello no importaba.

- Pero no sé ni como lo hice.

- Nadie sabe – le interrumpió ella – sólo aparece de pronto. Con las amazonas es diferente porque es una costumbre para su cultura, pero para nosotros no es lo mismo. Si la tienes, aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer, por eso se llama ambición – le cerró el ojo al final – además no te sientas tan inútil. Me dijiste que habías prometido llevar a esa chica de regreso con su padre. Pues la vi cuando llegué a esa isla, y ella estaba bien. Se encontraba preocupada por ti y los demás.

Pocos días antes, Noriko, hermana de Kyo, y ahora comodoro de la marina, se había encontrado con la comandante del tercer cuerpo de la flota pirata de Sena, Isauca, quien desesperada, intentaba ir a Marineford. Valiente, la peliazul oficial, había abordado el pequeño velero de la pirata, dejando atrás a los reclutas de su acorazado, quienes, temerosos de alguna represalia del capitán Kyojin si se atacaba a uno de sus hombres, o en este caso, mujeres, no querían pelear con Isauca.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, y sobre todo, sola? - preguntó Noriko con su mano derecha tomando la vaina de su espada, y con su dedo pulgar, presionando la guarnición de la misma para estar lista ante cualquier agresión. Hay que recordar que la oficial era zurda.

- Marineford – respondió con una mirada violenta, pero voz quebradiza la joven bucanera quien apretaba sus puños, sabiendo que no podía escapar de una pelea – te advierto que tú no podrás detenerme, puedo ver que soy más fuerte que tú.

La mente de Noriko rápidamente revisaba entre sus "archivos" tratando de encontrar la identidad de quien estaba frente a ella. Vio de reojo el barco y se percató de la enorme ancla que tenía como proa, casi del tamaño del resto del barco. Supo entonces de quien se trataba y por tanto, se dio cuenta de que lo que Isauca había dicho anteriormente, no era mentira. Se trataba de una pirata sumamente fuerte.

- ¿Qué buscas en Marineford, Isauca, comandante del tercer cuerpo de Sena, el "Asesino"? - la chica se sorprendió en demasía al ver la información que Noriko poseía sobre ella – no pongas esa cara. La Marina sabe todo sobre ti y tu flota, al menos los que estudiamos cada uno de los informes que llegan a Marineford sobre ustedes. Si puedo deducirlo bien, vas en busca de Gale, el comandante del segundo cuerpo. No estoy segura de qué tipo de relación tengas con él, pero debo decirte que si vas a esos cuarteles generales, no sólo él morirá, sino tú también.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Sé que si voy moriré, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. No puedo abandonarlo – comenzó Isauca a derramar gruesas lágrimas. La marine se percató de que, precisamente, Isauca y Gale tenian una relación mucho más cercana que la de sólo ser compañeros de tripulación o nakamas. La pirata amaba al también comandante de Sena.

Noriko miró a la joven y luego a su propio acorazado, alzó su cabeza al cielo, sonrió un momento y volvió a observar a la pirata – Isauca – le llamó – ¿puedes hundir mi barco? - la joven de cabello negro no supo qué responder, no sabía si era un reto, una burla, o acaso, una petición - ¡¿puedes hacerlo?! - volvió a preguntar, esta vez de forma más violenta, haciéndole saber que hablaba en serio. Isauca asintió. Noriko entonces cerró los ojos y su rostro giró en dirección a la popa. Isauca entonces fue hacia la proa y tomó el ancla para luego lanzarla hacia el casco del acorazado marine, ante el terror de los reclutas que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Estarán bien tus hombres?

- Lo estarán. Vámonos rápido – respondió la marine. Isauca no sabía el por qué de lo que estaba haciendo Noriko, pero al menos debía aprovechar. Preparó el velero para el "coating" y ella y su ahora compañera entraron en la cabina antes de que la nave se sumergiera por completo...

**Ahora parece que todos se dirigen a Impel Down. Una gran batalla podría iniciarse en ese lugar. La impenetrable prisión será el escenario de la última parte de este fic.****Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan.- Muchas gracias. El arc ya ha empezado, y será el último del fic. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

MarsNeptune.- Gracias por los reviews en anteriores capítulos, xDD no creo que sea tan bueno como dices, pero me alegra que te guste xD

menchu-chan.- Aquí está la continuación, gracias.

En el próximo capítulo, veremos a muchos otros personajes que tendrán que ver con esta última parte de la historia.

**Nos Vemos!!**


	71. Un solo lugar

**El capítulo 71 ya está por aquí, con la continuación, no inmediata del último suceso del anterior, pero seguimos con este último arc del fic. Estos últimos capítulos comenzaré a hacerlos algo más cortos, sirve que los libero más rápido.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Los Doble Filo han sido capturados por la Marina, a excepción de Ozzie y Lina, y ahora ellos dos van a Impel Down en su búsqueda...**_

Cuando ella sintió el movimiento y el golpeteó de las olas contra el casco del barco fue cuando despertó. Abrió sus ojos y esperó a que su vista dejara de ver borroso. Volteó a su derecha y miró, tumbada ahí, a su nakama, a la "pequeña" Lexy. Con su mano derecha la movió hasta despertarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? - despertó la ojiverde con pesadez, como si estuviera en su propia cama, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Anna bastante lastimado.

- Cuando bajábamos escaleras, el palacio se vino abajo de pronto. Ya no recuerdo más después de eso.

- Esto... - despertaba Kyo, aunque sin poderse incorporar, estaba aún más lastimado – parece un barco marine. Cuando estaba en la entrada del palacio los vi venir y de pronto el lugar se llenó de explosiones.

Poco a poco todos fueron despertando y Anna se dio cuenta de que Ozzie no estaba por ahí, era el único que faltaba - ¿creen que esté bien? - preguntó preocupada. Nadie supo responder y la rubia respiró hondo, tratando de no preocuparse al pensar lo peor.

- Él debe estar bien – dijo de pronto Rella – yo sé que sí, sé que él vendrá por nosotros.

- Y Lina también – intervino Kyo quien intentaba levantarse con sus brazos, pues apenas podía mover sus piernas. Anna no respondió a ninguno de los dos, era mejor pensar que tenían razón y esperar a que algo bueno sucediera.

- ¿A dónde creen que nos lleven? - preguntó asustada Lexy, abrazándose de Rella. Kyo y Tiger se miraron uno al otro frunciendo el ceño y fue el tirador ex marine quien finalmente habló.

- Con nuestras recompensas, es seguro que nos lleven a Impel Down, aunque ustedes dos -se refirió a Rella y a Lexy – no deberían correr con tal suerte – dijo y continuó con la explicación – Impel Down es la prisión más grande del mundo. Se encuentra bajo el agua, en el Calm Belt y se se supone que es imposible escapar – afirmó – sin embargo, ha habido dos ocasiones en donde esto no fue cierto. La primera fue cuando el León Dorado, Shiki, escapó solitariamente.

- La otra ocasión es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros, ¿verdad? - comentó Kyo mientras los demás sólo escuchaban.

- Así es. El Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, escapó junto con muchos otros reos peligrosos, aunque debo decir que según lo que sé, el padre de Lina ha sido el único en entrar a ese "infierno" de forma voluntaria así que sería extraño que ella repitiera la misma historia, por nosotros – rió levemente.

Y ninguno quería que eso sucediera. Lo ideal sería que escaparan ellos mismos, pero por ahora parecía algo imposible, al menos debían esperar un poco a recuperarse de sus heridas, pues todos estaban realmente lastimados. Lo que no sabían era lo verdaderamente cerca que estaban de Impel Down.

Lina por su parte estaba viendo muy fijamente la proa del barco de las Kuja, aunque sus ojos no estaban precisamente en la madera o algo así - ¿qué ves? - le preguntó un Ozzie tratando de evitar cruzarse con alguna amazona, las cuales estaban empezando a tomarle algo más que cariño, al menos algunas.

- Impel Down es una prisión submarina y además por estar en el Calm Belt, hay Reyes del Mar enormes, al menos eso sé. No hay forma de que podamos entrar a ese lugar – le decía Lina mientras él sólo esperaba a que su nakama terminara de explicar – el barco de las Kuja puede navegar por el Calm Belt gracias a las Yuda – señaló a las serpientes que jalaban el navío. Al mismo tiempo varias amazonas, entre ellas Lan, se acercaban a donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

- Debe haber alguna forma de utilizar a las Yuda para poder entrar a Impel Down.

- Solamente que se metan dentro de una de ellas – la interrumpió Lan.

- Eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Creo que debe haber alguna forma de entrar a Impel Down bajo el agua, el problema es llegar ahí – afirmó mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla.

- Si tú crees que puedes entrar en la boca de una de las Yuda, estás muy equivocada. A todo momento están soltando un veneno mortal por sus colmillos. Si ese veneno te tocara, no sobrevivirías, así que olvídate de esa opción.

Lina pidió que el barco se detuviera y fue entonces cuando las Yuda, no tan amenazantes en su estado normal, se relajaron y voltearon hacia el barco, viendo tanto a las Kuja como a Ozzie y Lina. La Princesa Pirata se acercó a ellas y las señaló con su mano derecha – por favor, déjenme entrar a una de ustedes, necesitamos llegar a Impel Down y ustedes son la única forma que se me ocurre – les dijo como si fuesen personas. Ozzie sólo observaba, trataba de confiar en su nakama. Sin embargo, cuando las Yuda escucharon a Lina, abrieron sus bocas, produciendo sonidos de furia y segregando veneno por sus dientes,

- Por favor – repitió Lina, pero con voz más de mando, no tanto de petición.

- Es imposible – le dijo Lan – las Yuda ni siquiera obedecerían tal orden a Hebihime – afirmaba mientras la Princesa Pirata veía fijamente a las serpientes marinas. De pronto, los ojos de una de ellas comenzaron a cambiar, continuaba con la boca semiabierta, pero ya no hacía ningún sonido y, como nunca las Kuja habían visto, el veneno dejó de ser producido.

- Vamos – le dijo Lina a la bestia y ésta terminó por abrir la boca por completo, aunque se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no producir ningún veneno – es posible – sonrió ella con alegría y luego la Yuda volvió a la normalidad. Poco después el barco seguiría avanzando.

- ¡Lina! ¡Pero ni siquiera saben si pueden entrar a la Yuda sin poner en riesgo sus vidas! No importa si no están segregando veneno, no sabemos si es seguro – decía Lan, todavía asombrada por el comportamiento de la serpiente marina frente a la Princesa Pirata.

Pero Lina estaba segura de que podrían usar a las Yuda para llegar a Impel Down, ahora lo había comprobado y sólo debían acercarse a la prisión submarina para empezar con la operación. No muy lejos de ahí, más miradas estaban puestas sobre el infame lugar.

El Almirante Ikashiro caminaba por los pasillos de Marineford rumbo a una oficina que no le gustaba visitar, pero en esta ocasión debía de hacerlo. Se postró ante la puerta y se acomodó sus cabellos rosados antes de entrar. Al hacerlo, sintió el calor que hacía allí, en la oficina del Almirante de la Flota.

- Dicen que se ha perdido contacto con la flota de Sena, ¿eso es posible teniendo tantos barcos? – preguntó.

- Pensé que siendo Almirante, lo sabrías – le retó.

- Los informes vienen directo a usted, no a mí – el hombre antes conocido como Koby no se llevaba nada bien con su líder. La primera vez que lo desafió, él apenas era un marine de rango bajo pero ahora no mostraba ningún temor por su superior - ¿y qué vamos a hacer, _Akainu_? ¿Se va a repetir la misma historia de aquella vez?

- La repetiremos de ser necesario. Si esa vez murió Shirohige, esta vez lo hará Sena – afirmó Akainu, el Almirante de la Flota. Por supuesto, a Ikashiro no le agradaba tal idea, tal Guerra significaba muchas muertes, sacrificios, pero si el pirata Kyojin iba a atacar Marineford o Impel Down, no había otra alternativa.

La única incógnita eran los Shichibukai. Tan sólo quedaban tres y una de ellos no había dado señales de vida en un buen tiempo – el Ouka Shichibukai es algo del pasado. Los Emperadores del Nuevo Mundo no son tan poderosos ahora, así que no son necesarios – afirmaba Akianu – de cualquier forma llama a Asterion y a Hyuga, siempre fueron los que mejor atendieron nuestros llamados y seguro estarán ahí. En cuanto a la chica, si la encuentras, no la hagas venir, siempre ha sido problemática – se refería a Kaze Hikari.

Ikashiro aceptó y se retiró de la oficina. Él estaba de acuerdo en que los Emperadores no tenían la misma fuerza de hacía 30 años, pero también estaba seguro de que la fuerza de la marina tampoco era la misma.

Caminó por los pasillos algo molesto y atareado hasta que, por una ventana, vio el mar que rodeaba Marineford y recordó aquella batalla – Luffy… - musitó - ¿qué harías en este momento?

Para su desgracia, Noriko no pudo escuchar en ningún momento el aviso de una convocatoria a la toda la fuerza marine por estar en ese momento, no sólo sumergida en lo más profundo de Grand Line, sino por estar en un barco ajeno. La capitana, sin saber que su hermano estaba dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que ella, estaba fraguando un plan.

- En este momento, Gale debe estar en Impel Down. Los preparativos para la ejecución no deben estar listos así que aún no estará en Marineford. Debemos aprovecharlo, acercarnos a Impel Down y robar un barco marine. A Impel Down podremos entrar de alguna manera con mi rango.

Isauca asintió, debía seguir a su nueva amiga. No sabía muy bien todavía el porqué de la ayuda de Noriko, pero por alguna razón, estaba confiando en ella, lo único que deseaba es que Gale estuviera bien – no te preocupes – interrumpió la marine sus pensamientos – lo vamos a salvar – aseguró mientras se sentaba en la cama que esa noche ambas compartirían para dormir. Ya sin su pantalón, solo con su blusa, se abrazaba las piernas, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Yo no sólo hago esto por ti – refirió atrayendo fuertemente la atención de la pirata – tengo mis razones, Hago esto por mi padre, por mi hermano. La marina es asquerosa en estos momentos – dijo esto apretando sus dientes, aunque luego suavizó su rostro – pero también quise ayudarte cuando te vi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo quisiera que alguien me amara, o poder amar a alguien de la forma como lo vi en tus ojos – le sonrió y luego pensó que, por extraño que pareciera, sus únicas amigas eran piratas, Anna y ahora Isauca.

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces y el barco marine que tenía apresados a los Doble Filo arribaba a Impel Down. Tiger no entendía porqué los habían enviado ahí a todos. No todos los piratas capturados eran encerrados en la prisión submarina y a su parecer, al menos Lexy y Rella no debían de estar ahí. Un grupo de marines abrió la puerta de la enorme celda donde estaban los piratas. Los escoltaron hasta la cubierta y luego a la plancha por donde debían bajar hacia el muelle, y entonces la vieron, la enorme puerta de madera y la bandera de ese lugar.

- No pueden hacer esto – dijo un débil Tiger dirigiéndose a los marines – pueden encerrarnos a nosotros, pero las chicas no merecen estar aquí, a ellas envíenlas a otro lugar.

Los marines no respondieron y siguieron guiando a sus prisioneros hacia la entrada del lugar. Tiger volvió a preguntar y el capitán que comandaba el barco finalmente se detuvo a responder – como fuiste parte de la marine, te lo diré. En este momento no podemos hacer otra cosa, no tenemos tiempo. Como puedes ver, algo está por suceder – señaló la gran cantidad de barcos que estaban reuniéndose en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - preguntó Tiger asombrado.

- No estoy autorizado para responderte eso.

Luego de pasar los primeros controles, las chicas y Sand fueron enviadas al nivel 2 de la prisión, Riko y Ali fueron apresados en el nivel 3 y Kyo y Tiger en el nivel 4. Éstos últimos fueron lanzados juntos a una celda, donde había más prisioneros. Luego de hacer su espacio para no ser molestados, Tiger comenzó a golpear la pared repetidamente, en forma de impotencia y frustración.

- ¿Así es como termina todo? ¿Nuestros sueños se acaban en estas paredes casi hirviendo?

- Así terminaron las ilusiones de todos los que estamos por aquí, chico – le dijo otro sujeto que estaba cerca.

- Ella... ellos vendrán por nosotros, estoy seguro – musitó Kyo quien se sentó y recostó su espalda en la pared caliente. El comentario hizo carcajear a varios de los reos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

- Pues a menos de que tuvieras al Rey de los Piratas a tu lado, pero él está muerto – dijo el mismo prisionero de antes y luego volvió a reir. Kyo sólo sonrió, pero a la vez deseó que sus otros compañeros estuvieran bien y pudieran cuidarse en sus respectivos niveles de ese lugar infernal.

Dos días más tarde, el barco de las Kuja ya se encontraba en la primera parte de Grand Line, en el Calm Belt, mucho muy cerca de Impel Down. Lina y Ozzie se preparaban para algo que para Lan, todavía sonaba como un suicidio, pero no iba a evitarlo y ya sólo le quedaba confiar en la Princesa Pirata. Según se sabía, Impel Down tenía alguna especie de salida, o en este caso entrada, en algún lugar de la parte sumergida.

Lina comenzaba a hablar con la Yuda y ésta cedía su veneno para dejar entrar a ambos. El miedo no podía caber en ese momento y los dos entraron hasta la garganta de la enorme serpiente marina quien ya estaba desatada del barco, lista para sumergirse y así lo hizo. Como si pareciera entender a la Princesa Pirata, la Yuda nadó hasta que la prisión submarina fue totalmente visible. Los enormes Reyes del Mar simplemente se alejaron instintivamente al sentir el peligro de una posible mordida mortal.

La Yuda, ya estando muy cerca de la gran prisión abrió su boca y dejó salir a los dos piratas. Ozzie se encargaría de tratar de llegar a las paredes exteriores del lugar rápidamente antes de que los enormes Reyes del Mar regresaran y pudieran hacerlos pedazos, al mismo tiempo que cargaba con Lina, quien siendo usuaria de una Akuma no Mi, estaba totalmente debilitada en ese momento.

Pero fue muy rápido el paso del tiempo mientras Ozzie trataba de nadar hacia alguna entrada. Primeramente no encontraba ninguna y en segunda, los Reyes del Mar ya estaban regresando a toda velocidad. Con desesperación, el pelirrojo buscaba sin encontrar nada. Nadaba lo más rápido posible, pero además tenía consigo un "martillo".

Un animal inmenso advirtió al par de jóvenes y se dirigió con furia en contra de ellos. La desesperación se hizo presa del espadachín quien finalmente vio un espacio, una especie de hueco . Nadó lo más rápido que pudo ahí, y tal como lo pensó, era una escotilla. Los ojos de Lina se abrieron tremendamente al ver al Rey del Mar frente a ella, abriendo su boca, a punto de devorarlos, pero finalmente el animal se estrelló fuertemente con la pared de la prisión, estremeciéndola.

La especie de escotilla estaba cerrada, una puerta de acero no dejaba pasar hacia dentro a los dos piratas, los cuales comenzaron a temer el poder morir ahogados, pero la suerte estaba de su lado. Motivados por el gran ruido que acababa de escucharse gracias al golpe del Rey del Mar con la prisión, un grupo de tres Blugori abrió la compuerta y se vieron sorprendidos al ver a dos chicos cerca de ellos. Ozzie aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse entre dos de ellos y finalmente estar en un lugar seco. Para su mala suerte, más Blugori estaban delante de él y apenas pudo evitar sus hachas, sin embargo pronto lo rodearon.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a varias direcciones, pero no podía ver a Lina. Fue entonces cuando varios de estos guardianos, incapaces de ver a la Princesa Pirata gracias a su Shiya Shiya no Mi. Así, ambos escaparon, al menos por ese momento.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - preguntó Ozzie mientras corría junto a Lina – espero que sean los únicos guardias por aquí.

- No creo que lo sean, y bueno, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser sencillo...

**Me salió un poco más largo de lo que creí, pero bueno, ya estamos en Impel Down, y las fuerzas de este mundo se reunirán ahí, no solamente la Marina o piratas, sino otras personas también.****Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Un crossover entre ambos es bastante difícil xD Gracias por el review.**

MarsNeptune: Qué bueno que te guste y de cualquier forma espero durar un poco menos para los siguientes capítulos; esperamos ver tu fic pronto. Saludos.

Menchu-chan: Por desgracia el castillo prácticamente les cayó encima y no pudieron escapar, pero no te preocupes, ya Ozzie y Lina están cerca de ellos.

Egaara: ¿Cómo crees que me voy a aburrir con tus comentarios? Al contrario, disfruté mucho leyéndolos, y déjame decirte que Anna es también el personaje que más me gusta de la historia. Esa es la expresión de Ozzie, pero si te fijas, mientras más avanza la historia, menos la dice xDD  
Muchas gracias y espero no haber demorado demasiado con este capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo, comenzará la acción. No sólo Ozzie y Lina iniciarán su aventura en la Gran Prisión, sino que llegan algunos otros personajes inesperados. Unos a ayudar a una causa, otros a otra. Ya veremos.

**Nos Vemos!**


	72. Intrusos

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 72, el cual prácticamente se desarrollará todo dentro de la Gran Prisión, a excepción del inicio. Es el preludio al final de este fic estén atentos.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Ozzie y Lina han logrado infiltrarse a Impel Down, pero no serán los únicos, además la ayuda va en camino…**_

La pelirroja subía por una pendiente rocosa, se detenía a mirar un poco, o más bien recordar. Pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, y se apresuró para llegar al lugar que tenía previsto, por lo que mejor corrió, a pesar de sus sandalias con tacón. En su mano derecha llevaba un periódico.

Finalmente, subiendo la colina que cruzaba el pequeño pueblo, el único de la isla, llegó a la mansión y, a pesar de su edad, como una buena "Gata Ladrona", se coló con facilidad al interior de los jardines, pero pronto fue sorprendida por alguien. Ella rápidamente sacó su arma, el clima tact, el cual tenía escondido debajo de su falda y estaba por atacar.

- ¡Espera, espera, soy yo, Usopp! - Nami se detuvo al ver a su viejo nakama frente a ella, con sus manos al frente y totalmente aterrado.

- Es tu culpa por haberme asustado así – replicó ella.

- ¿Mi culpa? Tú entraste aquí sin tocar la puerta.

- Porque es muy molesto, además quería sorprenderte – sonrió, pero luego recordó lo que había ido a hacer; sin embargo, antes de poder explicar nada, alguien más la saludó y luego la invitó a pasar a tomar aunque fuera un té.

La pelirroja entró entonces y agradeció a Kaya por la invitación – iré al grano – dijo ya sentada en un sillón, con una taza en su mano derecha mientras ya había extendido el periódico en la mesa – mira eso – señaló una noticia – ésa es la tripulación de mi niña, de Lina. Están en problemas ahora.

Usopp vio el periódico y al saber lo que Nami había ido a hacer a su casa, hizo una leve mueca. Coincidentemente, en ese instante aparecieron dos hermanitos. El niño más grande que la niña, ambos rubios, él con la nariz y labios iguales a los de su padre y ella una copia a su madre – _Yaril_, _Yanina_, saluden a Nami-san – les dijo Kaya y ellos obedecieron, inclinándose con cortesía. Tendrían 12 años él y unos 10 ella. Tras ello, se fueron a jugar al jardín.

- No necesitas que yo vaya – el ex tirador mugiwara se acercó a la ventana a ver a sus pequeños – no sería de utilidad.

- No pretenderás que yo vaya sola hasta allá, ¿verdad? Desde aquí podemos llegar rápido, pero sin ayuda, seguro no lo haría a tiempo.

Él, apretando sus dientes, la vio a los ojos, afligido y un poco temeroso – tú no entiendes, ahora los tengo a ellos – se refirió a sus niños – no puedes pedirme que me vaya y que me ponga en peligro cuando no tengo que hacerlo – pero justo terminaba de decir esto cuando ya tenía a la pelirroja gritándole, totalmente enfurecida.

- ¡¿Yo no entiendo? ¡¿Te das cuenta que la tripulación de mi hija está por ser llevada a Impel Down? ¡El que no entiende nada eres tú, no puedes saber lo que yo siento en este momento! - los gritos de la navegante hicieron que Usopp retrocediera un poco – si no lo haces por Lina o por mí, al menos hazlo por él – sollozó.

- Luffy... - musitó el moreno.

Kaya se acercó a su marido, y luego de apretar sus labios, lo instó a seguir a Nami – si no fuera por él, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí, le debes mucho – le dijo. Luego de dedicarle una mirada a sus niños, el tirador se decidió – vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y con su mirada le dio las gracias a Kaya por haberle ayudado en el asunto – no te preocupes Usopp, si mi intuición no me falla, los demás también irán en ayuda de Lina, así que no estaremos solos.

Precisamente así era. Seta vio a su madre despertarse muy temprano, más que de costumbre y la miró totalmente desconcertado mientras él mismo se tallaba los ojos puesto que tenía problemas para salir de la cama a tal hora – ya levántate Seta.

- Pero... ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Querías salir de esta isla, no? Pues ahora es el momento – el adolescente se impulsó como un resorte todavía sorprendido por lo que su madre le acababa de decir – pero debo advertirte que vamos a uno de los lugares más aterradores, así que si quieres quedarte aquí, lo entenderé.

El chico siguió vistiéndose y luego vio a su madre al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza – para nada, yo voy contigo, pero... - se detuvo un momento a pensar - ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Por qué te decidiste tan repentinamente?

- ¿Recuerdas a Lina, la hija de Luffy y Nami? - preguntó ella y su hijo asintió – pues está en problemas, y es mi deber ayudarla – sentenció y su hijo no hizo más preguntas.

Al mismo tiempo, en aguas de la primera mitad de Grand Line, cercanas al archipiélago Sabadoy, los tripulantes de un barco, levaban el ancla a tempranas horas del día – repíteme – regañaba una chica a su capitán - ¡¿Por qué diablos vamos a Impel Down?

- Pero si ya te dije, Cristie, vamos a ayudar a ese ossan gigante.

- Me refiero a con qué objeto – trataba de tenerle paciencia la navegante a Kai – tú mismo le dijiste que no te unirías a su "guerra", no entiendo por qué ahora quieres ayudarlo.

- Porque no quiero que muera. Además no estaremos participando en la Guerra, sólo le ayudaremos hasta donde nuestra vidas no corran peligro y ya. No los arriesgaría a ustedes tampoco.

Cristie no tuvo respuesta, pero aún no estaba conforme. Su mueca demostraba su descontento, pero Kai estaba satisfecho de haber dejado sin palabra a su malhumorada navegante, pero no contaba con otra de sus tripulantes – es por esa chica, ¿verdad Kai-kun? - el ambiente lújubre de la experta del clima, Ame, se postraba detrás del capitán.

- No sé de qué hablas – trató él de fingir.

- No necesito las cartas para darme cuenta – respondió ella – vi en el periódico lo que le pasó a esos "Doble Filo". No quieres ir a ayudar al kyojin Sena, sino a Monkey D. Lina – reveló ante un rostro de Kai que evidenciaba la veracidad de las palabras de la gótica – me decepcionas – continuó ella – que prefieras a esa chica que a mí – le sonrió con algo de ironía – es acaso... ¿porque aún no te he entregado mi cuerpo?

Ello sacó las risas hasta de Cristie, pero tampoco hizo olvidar el hecho de que precisamente la razón poderosa para el actuar de Kai, era Lina – es un gusto que quiero darme. Les aseguro que no les haré correr peligro. Sé que es egoísta, pero quiero ayudarla, no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo siento que tengo que hacerlo.

Sus compañeros se miraron unos a los otros, pero sonrieron aceptando. La primera en hablar y acercarse a su capitán fue Ame – estamos de acuerdo Kai-kun, pero en cuanto esto termine, tendrás que dejarme dormir contigo, o si no, le haré algo de brujería a esa Lina – el capitán sólo sonrió algo apenado.

Dentro de la gran prisión, había un gran alboroto, puesto que había dos infiltrados y ya había una persecución por todo el Level 3, que fue donde Ozzie y Lina habían entrado desde el fondo del mar. Mientras tanto, en el Level 4, Kyo y Tiger veían la ida y venida con prisa de los guardias sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Parece que hay dos personas que deben capturar, al menos eso escuché – les dijo un preso de otra celda – debe tratarse de algunos presos que están tratando de escapar.

- O alguien que se ha infiltrado – intervino Kyo.

- Estás loco muchacho – le respondió el preso luego de carcajearse - ¿quién en su sano juicio va a entrar al infierno por su propia voluntad? Como sea, los atraparán muy pronto, los guardias que hay por aquí son implacables.

Mientras Ozzie gastaba sus energías en derrotar a los Blugori, Lina trataba de encontrar algo de información, aunque los reos no hacían más que pedirle que los sacara de sus celdas. Por tanto, la Princesa Pirata, esperó algún respiro de su capitán para tratar de esconderse. Así al derrotar al último de los Blugori, Ozzie fue hacia donde lo llamó Lina, un pasillo tras unas celdas, ella le tomó la mano y utilizando su habilidad de Akuma no Mi los hizo invisibles – debes descansar un momento – le dijo en voz baja – según pude averiguar, aquí hay varios "levels" o niveles. Según la peligrosidad de los presos, cada quien es enviado a uno de esos niveles, así que los chicos no están todos juntos, pero cabe la posibilidad que algunos estén en este nivel, que es el tercero.

El cuarto de cámaras se llenaba de pronto de un olor no mal, sino fétido, que casi desmayaba a los guardias que estaban por ahí. Así debió haber sido si ellos no estuvieran acostumbrados. El viejo alcaide de la prisión, Magellan, hacía su aparición, pidiendo información tras una de sus continuas visitas al inodoro.

- ¿Aún no han podido identificar a los invasores?

- No señor. Sabemos que son dos y que es un hombre y una mujer, pero no hemos podido enfocarlos con claridad – el enojo del alcaide avanzaba y mientras recordaba la única otra ocasión en que alguien había entrado ahí por su propia voluntad, soltaba algo de su aliento, casi matando a sus propios guardias hasta que la llegada del vice alcaide Hannyabal le interrumpió.

- Señor, hay una capitana de la marina en la entrada, dice que viene a encerrar a una pirata.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

- Pero dice que es una pirata importante de la flota de Sena. ¡Debe usted morirse pronto alcaide!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Qué... ah... debe ir pronto... - respondió asustado – pero en realidad dije "morir" - musitó en voz bajísima – para que así yo, finalmente, después de tantos años, pueda ser el alcaide.

Sin más remedio, Magellan se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de entrada dejando cargo de la vigilancia a Hannyabal. El alcaide llegó al gran portón y vio a Noriko, teniendo apresada a Isauca.

- Me engañaste...

- ¿Creías que me iba a aliar con una sucia pirata como tú? - se burló la marine y luego se dirigió hacia Magellan – con ella tendrá dos comandantes de la flota de Sena.

- No recibí ninguna notificación de una prisionera tan importante como ella, no puedo dejarla pasar. A mí no me importa qué tipo de piratas sean, eso es labor de los Cuarteles de la Marina, yo sólo los encierro – dictaminó el alcaide, quien ya tenía suficientes problemas con la presencia de dos extraños dentro de su prisión.

- No había tiempo. Con Sena acercándose a Marineford no pude ni siquiera notificarla, además creo que no estará más segura en otro lugar – le dijo al tiempo que, con una patada, metía al interior de Impel Down a Isauca, quien cayó con su rostro estrellándose con el suelo.

Magellan vio a la muchacha y se fijó en que no tenía esposas de kairouseki – creo que no tengo otra opción, pero para evitar cualquier problema, irá al nivel más bajo, ya después veré que hago con ella – y luego ordenó a los guardias llevar a la joven pirata a las cámaras de desinfección. Noriko supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien dentro de la prisión y se dio cuenta que era su día de suerte así que insistió en acompañar al menos hasta esa parte a Isauca.

Mientras Magellan se iba apurado, envió a Domino a cuidar la entrada de Isauca a la prisión e intentó volver a donde se había quedado con la irrupción de los dos extraños. Afortunadamente para él, no había habido cambios desde que se había ido.

Pero en cuanto llegó, fue cuando Ozzie y Lina se pusieron en acción. Los ojos del alcaide se abrieron enormes y quijada casi quebraba sus propios dientes cuando reconoció a uno de los dos invasores, a la jovencita precisamente. Ya la había visto en carteles de wanted anteriormente y no demoró mucho en saber que era la misma. Sin decir nada, salió el cuarto de cámaras y rápidamente se dirigió al Level 3 olvidándose el asunto de Isauca.

En ese momento, Ozzie y Lina aprovecharon la demora de los refuerzos para abatir a los guardias presentes. El pelirrojo veía con asombro a su nakama. La fortaleza que ahora tenía era increíble, realmente el uso del Haki le daba una ventaja. Justo en ese instante, ambos escucharon una voz conocida.

- ¡Mi bella doctora, has venido a salvarme!

Los dos se voltearon a la celda y con muchas sorpresa, vieron que, tomado de de los barrotes con ambas manos, con su cabello desaliñado, cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y además vestido con su traje rayado de preso, estaba su nakama, Riko – sabía que no podías dejarme – les decía con ojos brillosos.

Rápidamente quisieron liberarlo pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no les era posible abrir la celda así que tendrían que buscar las llaves primero – si van a seguir, tal vez encuentren a Ali, él también está encerrado en este piso – les informó - ¡pero no se vayan a olvidar de mí!

Magellan vio cómo dos intrusos seguían recorriendo a placer "su" prisión, así que él mismo decidió bajar lo más pronto posible – lo de aquella ocasión no se repetirá.

Pero, mientras bajaba en el ascensor, su mini Den Den Mushi sonó con aparente desesperación y lo que el alcaide escuchó al responder no era para menos preocupante – señor, hay una alarma en las cámaras de desinfección, los hombres van para allá, ¿qué más hacemos? – Magellan sabía que la capitana de la marina estaba demasiado sospechosa, pero el asunto de infiltración lo había dejado ser condescendiente.

- ¡Hannyabal, ve y detén a esa capitana, rápido! – el vicealcaide no demoró demasiado y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la prisión y, de ahí, hacia las cámaras de desinfección, seguido también por un par de guardias y esperaba atacar sin piedad con su tridente, pero fue mandado a volar en cuanto llegó, por un golpe de Isauca al tiempo que Noriko se deshizo de los dos guardias. Los demás que estaban por ahí, incluida Domino, ya estaban vencidos con anterioridad aunque habían alcanzado a dar la alarma.

- Pensé que me habías traicionado de verdad – le dijo un poco enfadada Isauca a la marine.

- Era para que todo resultara más real y funcionó, ¿verdad? - sonreía levemente la capitana, aunque justo en ese instante escuchó los pasos de más personas, lo que al final significó la llegada muchos guardias más. De cualquier forma, éstos no fueron demasiada competencia para la destreza de Noriko y la descomunal e inesperada fuerza de Isauca. Incluso, lograron robar un aro con algunas llaves bastante largas.

Mientras ellas dos buscaban la forma de bajar a los niveles inferiores, Magellan se dirigía hacia el Level 3, hacia donde, vía Den Den Mushi, ya había enviado las fuerzas de sometimiento para acabar con la intrusión y éstas ya se encontraban peleando ante Lina y Ozzie, los cuales tenían difícil para vencer a dos de los monstruos con la Akuma no Mi "despertada", Mitauros y Minorhinoceros. La que tenía más éxito en hacerlo, era la Princesa Pirata, cuyos golpes cargados con su Haoushoku Haki hacían retroceder con facilidad a ambas bestias. Por supuesto, los dos piratas no estaban avanzando mucho – si seguimos así, nos van a atrapar – decía Ozzie mientras, junto a su doctora, huía un momento para tomar un respiro – se supone que esto es un rescate y no estamos avanzando mucho.

- La verdad es que no pensé que las celdas estuvieran hechas de kairouseki. Lo ideal habría sido liberar a muchos presos para que crearan un caos – sonrió un poco apenada ella.

Pero fue precisamente lo que Noriko estaba pensando, así que con las llaves que tenía, pudo liberar a algunos reos del Level 1, aunque sufrió algunos cortes en sus pies, debido a la multitud de espinas en el "infierno carmesí" - ¿estás bien? - le preguntaba desde arriba Isauca.

- Sí, pero no gracias a ti. Tuve que evitar esas enormes rocas que estás lanzando – respondió la marine, pues la pirata hacía uso de su inhumana fuerza para destrozar algunos muros y enviarlos hacia donde su compañera estaba.

- No te quejes, con eso podremos pasar – sonrió y luego saltó para caer encima de esas rocas y luego ayudar a subir a su amiga. Entre el destrozo de los muros, los reos liberados, y la habilidad de las dos chicas, los guardias no podían hacer mucho para detenerlas. Gracias a ello, no demoraron demasiado en bajar hacia el Level 2 y, por supuesto, comenzar a huir de las fieras que estaban por ahí. Tras derrotar a unos cuantos guardias, escuchar las groserías de los presos y también de las Manticores, encontraron el camino hacia el siguiente Level.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta que daba a la escalinata, la marine empezó a buscar si una de las llaves que tenía, podía abrirla, puesto que la fuerza de Isauca ya no era suficiente como para derribar los muros de esos niveles - ¡rápido, rápido, ahí viene esa cosa! - señalaba la pirata con terror al Basilisco que se aproximaba seguido por las Manticores que él mismo no había noqueado en su desenfrenado paso - ¡abre, abre, abre, abre, abre! - gritaba ya con los ojos cerrados, hasta que fue jalada del brazo hacia el otro lado y sólo escuchó el sonido del horrible monstruo estrellándose del otro lado contra la puerta.

- No sabía que eras miedosa, no te diste cuenta de que una llave sí abría la puerta – reía a carcajadas la marine sin darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de guardias liderados nada más y nada menos que por Saldeath, el jefe de guardias de la Gran Prisión, quien en su dedo índice hacía rodar un repleto llavero. Ya que éste también tardó en reaccionar, ambas chicas pudieron alejarse un poco y tomar espacio antes de comenzar a ser atacadas por los Blugori alrededor de Saldeath.

Al empezar a correr, en un punto vieron como los Blugori se detuvieron, e incluso Saldeath los llamó para que regresaran a su lado. Justo buscaban Isauca y Noriko la razón, cuando vieron una cosa en forma de dragón, muy cerca de ellas, pero que estaba hecho de algo gelatinoso. Noriko buscó con la vista y vio que dicha "criatura" estaba acechando a dos personas conocidas – es… ese pelirrojo, y la chica de mi hermano… - musitó al observarlos. Isauca también pudo reconocerlos y se preguntó de inmediato que estarían haciendo ahí…

**Ahora que ambas parejas que han irrumpido en la prisión se han topado, algo bueno puede pasar, además las cosas afuera de la misma comenzarán a calentarse a partir del próximo capítulo.****Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y pues aquí está listo el siguiente, saludos.**

Egaara: Yo también tengo ganas de que se reúnan nuevamente esos dos y seguro que para el próximo capítulo así será. Todavía faltan muchos personajes por aparecer aquí y el final se alargará un poco más de lo que tenía previsto. Gracias por el review.

: Pues no, no soy él/ella. Como dice cierto webmaster en cierto foro, "la copia es la forma más sincera de adulación" xDDD ni hablar, gracias por el aviso y por leer el fic, saludos.

En el próximo capítulo, la Gran Prisión estará de cabeza y nuestros nakamas se reencontrarán finalmente, Además veremos a algunos mugiwara también.

**Nos Vemos!**


	73. Prisión en problemas

**Hemos llegado al capitulo 73 de esta historia. La batalla está muy cerca de llegar y las piezas siguen alineándose para el punto final de este fic**.

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**Historia hasta ahora:**

_**Ozzie es un espadachín con la ambición de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, para ello debe de reunir los 10 tesoros del mugiwara, pero no será fácil, pues muchos están detrás de esto. Ozzie ha logrado reunir una fuerte tripulación, entre los que se encuentra Monkey D. Lina, la hija del rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. Lina y Ozzie siguen en su infiltración en Impel Down, pero no están solos, pues Isauca y Noriko han llegado al mismo nivel que ellos. Mientras tanto, la Marina empieza a moverse...**_

Un par de marines hablaban uno al otro en una habitación pequeña, que sólo tenía un escritorio, una silla, un librero con algunos textos y una ventana que daba hacia la bahía. La capa, que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, mostraba que la oficina era de un oficial de muy alto rango. Ambos comentaban sobre los eventos venideros.

- Es una locura, porque si en aquel entonces fue difícil, hoy la marina no tiene la capacidad de antes – dijo uno, quien miraba por la ventana recorriendo un poco la cortina.

- Los piratas tampoco – respondió la otra, pues era mujer – pero ciertamente no encuentro el motivo de esta batalla. Lo que tampoco entiendo – continuó – es por qué tú mismo irás por el prisionero para traerlo hasta aquí. No es una tarea para un Almirante de la marina.

- Porque – sonrió con nostalgia al responder – estoy seguro que así evitaré que alguien inesperado pueda colarse a esta guerra – dijo recordando a Luffy y luego de tomar su capa, se decidió partir hacia los muelles para tomar camino hacia Mariejoa, de ahí regresar a la primera parte de Grand Line y tomar un acorazado en el G1 para dirigirse hacia la Gran Prisión y cumplir con su deber.

- Koby... - le detuvo la otra marine, llamándole por su nombre original - ¿qué pasará en esta guerra? ¿Ahora sí moriremos todos?

Él hizo una mueca y se rascó su ceja izquierda antes de responder – no lo sé, pero posiblemente sea lo que el Almirante de la Flota quiera, así podrá deshacerse de nosotros, somos un peligro para él – afirmó – ahora me voy, tendrás que esperarme en la plaza, no creo que demore mucho. Hasta pronto, Tashigi.

En Impel Down, algunas horas después que la conversación anterior, Lina y Ozzie seguían batallando ante Megellan, quien les tenía cada vez más acorralados - ¿no te habían enseñado el Haki ese? Yo creo que es momento de que lo utilices – le dijo el pelirrojo a la Princesa Pirata, aún indeciso si usar sus espadas o no contra el veneno del alcaide, pues no quería arruinarlas.

- La Ambición con Rasgos de Dinastía no sirve mucho en estos casos, sobre todo si no la controlo al cien por ciento – comentaba ella mientras . Las Amazonas me enseñaron sobre los otros dos tipos de Haki, pero el que me serviría ahora, no lo he podido desarrollar ni un poco todavía.

Las opciones estaban terminando y Ozzie estaba siendo obligado a utilizar sus espadas, pero en ese momento, el alcaide fue golpeado en su cuerpo por una persona y le obligó a retroceder un poco. Otra persona apareció, con una katana desenvainada, frente a ambos piratas – tiempo sin verlos – les dijo sin siquiera voltear hacia ellos, pero su peculiar cabello corto, que sólo dejaba un larguísimo mechón que llegaba hasta los tobillos, rápidamente hicieron que Ozzie y Lina conocieran a tal persona.

Mientras Isauca se encaraba con Magellan, Noriko trataba de guiar a un lugar más seguro a Ozzie y a Lina. Isauca propinó otro golpe al alcaide, pero a pesar de la enorme fuerza de la pirata de la flota de Sena, no logró hacerle mucho daño; sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de Ozzie - ¿cómo logra golpearlo sin hacerse daño ella? Él está lleno de veneno.

- Es relativamente fácil – fue Lina la que respondió – es por lo que te decía hace unos segundos. Ella está usando la Ambición con Rasgos de Armadura, luego te explico mejor – dijo y se dejó ser guiada por Noriko, pero unos pasos después, se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia donde Isauca estaba tratando de pelear ante Magellan. Lina salió entonces corriendo hacia esa dirección sin que Ozzie o Noriko, a pesar de sus gritos, pudieran detenerla. La Princesa Pirata pareció tener una velocidad demasiado rápida para lo que normalmente corría y logró tomar a Isauca justo cuando Magellan estaba por darle un buen golpe. Pero no es que fuese más rápida, sino que sabía exactamente los movimientos que el alcaide iba a ser.

- Rasgos de observación – atinó a decir Noriko mientras veía la escena junto a Ozzie – sin saberlo, ella puede usarlo, aunque supongo que no es que lo controle – explicó. Lina llegó cargando a Isauca y junto a Ozzie y Noriko, pudieron esconderse entre un par de celdas de ese nivel, el tres.

- ¡No te escaparás! Voy a vengarme de lo que tu padre hizo aquella vez. ¡La mayor ofensa y vergüenza para Impel Down! ¡Todo fue su culpa y tú debes pagar por sus pecados! - pero cuando Magellan terminaba de gritar, Lina salió en solitario a su encuentro. Empuñando con fuerza sus armas, no sintió miedo alguno y su objetivo brillaba en sus ojos: proteger a sus amigos a cualquier precio.

- Salgan – se dirigió a Ozzie, Noriko e Isauca – busquen a los demás, yo lo detendré – afirmó, y aunque no pareció nada cercano a una buena idea para sus tres acompañantes, fue finalmente, el pelirrojo, su capitán, el que aceptó que ella se quedara ahí.

- Pero volveré en unos minutos, aguanta hasta entonces, sé que puedes hacerlo – afirmó y luego se retiró. Magellan no quería permitirlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía a Lina frente a él. La hija de Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que prácticamente humilló a Impel Down y a todo su staff, así que no le importó tanto la huida de los demás finalmente, pues ya estando lejos del alcance de su veneno, Saldeath y los Blugori podían acercarse para cazarlos, sería cuestión de tiempo.

- No creas que podrás huir de mí. De todas formas tus amigos no legarán muy lejos.

- Eso no importa ahora – respondió Lina para sorpresa del alcaide – sólo quiero decirle una cosa – le miró enfadada – no quiero que por un momento, piense en mí como mi padre. Lo que él hizo aquí aquella vez, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sus pecados me son indiferentes, no influyen en mí, no me pertenecen. Sus hazañas y actos heroicos tampoco, por supuesto. Él es él, yo soy yo; si me va a atrapar, hágalo por lo que yo estoy haciendo, por las reglas que estoy quebrando, por los delitos que estoy cometiendo, por los pecados que me pertenecen. Asumo que es usted un hombre de honor y por eso le pido que no me juzgue por mi padre, sino por mí misma – pidió ella – claro que – alcanzó a sonreír – eso no significa que me dejaré atrapar o vencer.

El alcaide se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, pensando en lo distinta que era de aquel joven que tantos años antes lo había desafiado; sin embargo, frente a él también podía ver similitudes. El desafío en el rostro, la perseverancia y, sobre todo, esos ojos que creían que eran capaz de lo imposible, todo era igual que el Monkey D. Luffy de hacía 27 años.

- Niña – al fin habló – tal como lo pides, dejaré de tomar mi venganza sobre tu padre contigo, pero eso no cambia nada, pues morirás aquí o te enviaré al Level 5.

- Sí que lo cambia – dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia, pero cejas apretadas – pero eso ya es cosa mía – y se lanzó en contra del alcaide con sus ojos como en flamas y una velocidad demasiado alta como para que él pudiera evitarla. Uno de los Sai pasó cerca del rostro de Magellan, pero el otro le hirió en un brazo, aunque nada grave. Él pensó que las armas de la Princesa Pirata ahora estarían en corrosión gracias al veneno, pero al mirarlas, esto no era así, estaban tan brillantes como si fuesen nuevas. El alcaide no entendió sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando intentó atacarla y ella esquivó con facilidad la ofensiva para luego ofender con fiereza, tanta, que algunos presos que estaban en celdas cercanas se desmayaron. Magellan comprendió en ese momento que Lina estaba haciendo uso del haki.

- _Niña tonta_ – pensó – _ni siquiera puede controlarlo, está usando los tres tipos de haki a la vez y no se da cuenta. Tiene tantos deseos de salvar a sus amigos que está rebasando sus límites – _seguía cavilando mientras esquivaba más ataques de la morena, e incluso recibiendo un par - _¡esta mocosa es más fuerte que él, en aquel entonces!_

Entonces Magellan se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla viva. Si el poder de esa joven crecía tanto en sólo unos minutos, podría causar un revuelo aún más grande del que su padre provocó tantos años atrás. De esa forma, el alcaide se decidió a hacer uso de su veneno más mortífero, el Venom Demon. Los presos rápidamente temieron por su vida y sus gritos inundaron el Level 3 donde se desarrollaba el combate. El demonio de veneno creció con rapidez y ya ni el Haki con Rasgos de Armadura iba a poder detener su avance, pues incluso el suelo de la prisión estaba empezando a sufrir los estragos del poder de este ataque.

La Princesa Pirata se veía acorralada. Sus armas trataban de hacer retroceder el veneno, pero la potencia y fuerza de éste eran demasiado como para soportarlo. El alcaide pensó que el terror podría apoderarse de ella ahora que no tenía escapatoria, pero Lina sólo atinó a sonreír. Él no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero ella sólo estaba satisfecha por haber protegido a sus compañeros, sabía que el tiempo que había entretenido al alcaide era suficiente como para que Ozzie pudiera encontrar a algunos de ellos.

Pero no se dio cuenta, pues cuando cerraba los ojos aceptando su posible fin, de pronto se sintió elevada por los aires, abrió los ojos y vio a Kyo, quien la tenía en brazos y luego miró a sus nakamas, que estaban en la puerta, al menos la mayoría de ellos. Lexy utilizó su látigo para atraer a un Kyo que no podía sostenerse por mucho tiempo con su Geppou en el aire, y así ponerlos a salvo a ambos. Ozzie se adelantó y envió un par de cortes voladores con sus espadas que dieron de lleno en Magellan, cuya toda energía estaba siendo destinada a controlar a su Venom Demon.

Siendo bajada de los brazos de su chico, Lina vio que todos sus nakama estaban bien. Ahí se encontraban Anna, Rella, Lexy, Sand y Tiger, además de Ozzie y Kyo. Quienes estaban faltantes era precisamente los presos del Level 3, Ali y Riko, por lo que había que ir por ellos. La Princesa Pirata notó que ni Isauca ni Noriko estaban ya por ahí – mi hermana fue a acompañar a esa pirata hacia niveles más bajos, parece que hay alguien a quien quieren rescatar – dijo Kyo, y luego hizo una petición a todos sus nakamas – cuando estemos todos, quisiera que pudiéramos ayudar a mi hermana – dijo con un tono que pocas veces utilizaba y sus nakama asintieron.

Lina dijo tener una idea y pidió que distrajeran por un momento a Magellan, de lo que se encargaron Ozzie y Sand haciendo uso de sus respectivas armas y habilidades. Ya teniendo los ojos ojos del alcaide en otro lugar, la Princesa Pirata hizo uso de su Fruta del Diablo y "desapareció". Para la vista normal, era invisible, aún si se ponía atención y ella estaba segura que Magellan no utilizaría el Venom Demon de nuevo, si no la veía por ahí, así que ella se escabulló de inmediato en busca de las celdas de sus compañeros ya con las llaves que Noriko e Isauca habían robado en su entrada a la Gran Prisión.

Magellan sabía que la prioridad era acabar rápido con estos piratas. Era lógico pensar que habían derrotado a los Blugori y a Saldeath así que no debía perder tiempo para también encontrar a las otras dos intrusas al que suponía, de forma acertada, estarían batallando con Sadi-chan y las bestias, pues precisamente eso sucedía en el Level 4, muy cerca de la puerta que iba hacia el quinto y gélido nivel de la Gran Prisión.

Cuando Lina pudo estar lejos del alcance de Magellan, dejó de utilizar su Akuma no Mi para poder correr, y aunque sólo había pasado una sola ocasión por la celda donde se encontraba Riko supo orientarse hacia la sección donde ésta pudiera estar; sin embargo, al pasar por uno de los pasillos, escuchó una voz, que, de alguna forma, le pareció familiar. Detuvo su carrera y buscó con la vista para, un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba, ver a un Ali saludando de forma cortés como si no estuviera detrás de unos barrotes.

Lina se apresuró a abrazarlo a pesar de estar separados por las barras de acero, hasta que notó que los demás presos, compañeros de celda de Ali, estaban bastante golpeados – bueno – sonrió él – creo que me vieron flaco y pensaron que podrían intimidarme, créeme que no tuve otra opción.

Luego del saludo, Lina comenzó a probar varias llaves, muchas sin éxito hasta que por fin una de ellas abrió la puerta y el peliazul pudo salir. Los demás presos pidieron permiso a ambos piratas para poder escapar, pero Lina cerró rápido la puerta para luego ser insultada en múltiples ocasiones por los rufianes. La Princesa Pirata e dio cuenta de que muchas cerraduras compartirían la misma llave, puesto que no había suficientes llaves para tantas puertas; ahora era turno de ir a buscar a Riko, y rápido, antes de que pudiera suceder algo.

Al mismo tiempo, Ozzie y los demás emprendían la retirada pues a pesar de haber asestado algunos golpes a Magellan, éste era demasiado para ellos. El alcaide se detuvo un momento para tratar de buscar a Lina, pero al no verla, pensó que ésta había escapado desde antes, por lo que se decidió a ir detrás de los piratas.

Ellos, se separaron en dos grupos. Kyo, Tiger y Sand fueron en uno, mientras que Ozzie se encargaría de cuidar a las chicas. Era lógico que los primeros se aventurarían hacia niveles más profundos de la Gran Prisión para ayudar a Noriko y a Isauca. En cuanto lograron esconderse un momento, Anna se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo.

- Idiota – le regaño – ni siquiera me has dado un abrazo o un beso, ¿tanta prisa tienes? - le dijo con un rostro entre enojado y emocionado. Él respondió apretándola contra su pecho, utilizando sus brazos. Sí había tenido prisa, pero quería más que nada estar con ella y sentirla suya de nuevo, hasta estar a salvo; sin embargo, ahora que la rubia había actuado, él ya no podía contenerse.

- No podemos cantar victoria todavía – le dijo Ozzie a ella y a a Rella y a Lexy también – ese guardia es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos y si nos encuentra será muy difícil defendernos. La única esperanza que tenemos, es que Lina vuelva, pues si me uno con ella, es posible que podamos hacerle algún daño. Ella tiene esa habilidad especial, llamada Haki y puede pelear contra ese monstruo, no veo otra forma de salir de aquí más que al menos herir gravemente a ese jefe de esta prisión – continuó tras besar la frente de la arquera.

Pero fue precisamente cuando los pasos del alcaide subiendo hacia el Level 2, donde Ozzie y las chicas se encontraban, que los piratas se vieron obligados a cerrar la boca. El Basilisko ya no estaba noqueado y andaba por ahí suelto junto a las Manticores, así que sería difícil pasar desapercibidos; tendrían que elegir entre no moverse o salir a pelear con todo y tratar de escapar.

En la entrada a la Gran Prisión, una persona hacía su aparición y veía con extrañez el desastre que había allí. Era común que los marines que custodiaban las afueras de Impel Down, no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro de la prisión, así que el Almirante Ikashiro no se imaginaba la primera escena que vería al entrar: Hannyabal, el vice-alcaide, aún estaba derribado en el suelo, inconsciente, no tan lejos de la puerta. Otros guardias yacían en la escalinata que daba hacia los primeros cuartos de control y el de revisión, que fue precisamente donde comenzó la trifulca en donde Noriko había atacado a todos.

Ikashiro despertó a Hannyabal, quien le comunicó de inmediato lo que había sucedido. A pesar de la descripción, el Almirante no pensó en Noriko, más que nada porque no se le pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera hacer algo como eso; creyó que había sido alguna pirata, aunque no lograba comprender cómo era posible que hubiera engañado a los oficiales de afuera, tenía que haber sido una traidora. Ahí supo que debía apresurarse, aunque esperaba que el viejo Magellan se hiciera cargo de los problemas; pidió entonces a Hannyabal que fuera él quien le mostrara el camino hacia la celda donde el preso estuviera, que era hasta el Level 6, a lo que el vice-alcaide, a sabiendas de la situación, aceptó.

Por su parte, Noriko e Isauca acababan de derrotar a Sadi-chan y se enfilaban rumbo al Level 5 para de ahí poder alcanzar la celda de Gale. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras, ante gritos de júbilo de muchos de los presos del Level 4 que habían disfrutado del combate pero, sobre todo, de la derrota de Sadi-chan, aunque algunos lamentaban no haber sido liberadas por las chicas. Así, ambas corrieron hacia el otro extremo de ese gran piso hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban rumbo a una enorme puerta de madera, la cual estaba custodiada por dos guardias, los únicos que no se habían movido de ese lugar para ayudar a Sadi-chan, y que también habían sido derrotados por el par de intrusas. Por supuesto, esos guardias restantes fueron puestos fuera de combate por Isauca, quien tenía más energía que Noriko en ese momento. La marine deseaba en ese momento descansar, más que entrar al siguiente nivel, pero ya había hecho una promesa y tendría que ayudar hasta el final a la pirata; Kyo, Tiger y Sand no venían demasiado detrás y seguramente las alcanzarían en breve.

Ozzie salía al frente de Magellan, ya no podía esconderse más y, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, sí sabía que no iba a permitirse morir en ese lugar. No después de haber encontrado y liberado a sus nakama. Así que sacó sus dos katana mientras el alcaide ya preparaba su veneno. No reconocía al pirata y estaba seguro de que no había sido apresado, pues no tenía las ropas de un preso, por lo tanto, se trataba de uno de los intrusos y en la mente, Magellan se inclinaba por eliminarlo por completo, así que preparó su veneno, pero su acción fue interrumpida por un repentino golpe que recibió en la espalda. Se volteó para ver qué había sido, encontrando una especie de pelota verde que había rebotado en él y que caía en el suelo luego tomando forma de un ser extraño, una mezcla de reptil y humano.

- ¿Estás bien, Riko-kun?

- Por supuesto, mi querida doctora, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, porque mis escamas me protegen la espalda.

El alcaide vio que Lina en realidad se había quedado tras de él y ahora estaba con dos acompañantes, que eran Ali y Riko. Las cosas seguían complicándose en Impel Down.

Mientras tanto, en el elevador que apenas iniciaba su marcha, el Den Den Mushi que Ikashiro tenía en su muñeca derecha sonó con desesperación. Cuando fue activado, la voz de Tashigi vino de él - ¿ya están en Impel Down?

- Llegué hace poco, ¿qué sucede?

- Divisaron la flota de Sena, se sumergió muy cerca de Red Line, es antes de lo que pensábamos y creemos que van hacia la prisión. No sé cuánto tiempo demorarán en llegar ahí, porque sin duda es una flota muy grande, pero no debemos demorarnos, toda la fuerza Marine va para allá, lo mejor es que te quedes afuera para dirigir a nuestro barcos que están en el Calm Belt – dijo la espadachín.

- Imposible, ya estoy bajando para ir por el prisionero – respondió Ikashiro.

- Entonces ten cuidado o escóndelo lo mejor posible – casi le ordenó - yo voy para allá, de hecho, todos vamos para allá, también el Almirante de la Flota, la justicia de este mundo se reunirá en Impel Down...

**Muy bien, un capítulo que me ha gustado más que algunos anteriores y que no me costó demasiado trabajo escribirlo, espero que les guste. Cada vez estamos más cerca del fin.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan: Así es, digamos que es un pequeño plagio xD**

**Menchu-chan: No te preocupes por no poner reviews, mientras te siga gustando es suficiente, espero que siga por esa misma línea, saludos.**

**Egaara: Espero que el reencuentro no te haya decepcionado xD pero habrá algo más un poco más adelante. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Isidipi: Gracias por los reviews. El peinado de Seta es normal, con su cabello negrocerca de taparle los ojos, no demasiado lacio; el de Dinora es castaño, lacio, largo, , poco elaborado, pero bien cepillado xD; Kai tiene el cabello largo, atado en una cola atrás y algunos cabello que le sobran, se encuentran despeinados.**

**En el próximo capítulo, finalmente la flota de Sena hará su aparición, al igual que otros personas que ya hemos visto aquí. Además los bandos no estarán del todo claros.  
**

**Nos Vemos!**


	74. Final

**El último capítulo es éste. Sí, no es broma, y aunque había pensado hacer dos más, terminé en éste simplemente. He tardado en actualizar, lo sé, pero no ha sido muy fácil, de cuyalquier forma, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews onegai! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Mientras las barras de las jaulas que rodeaban al elevador, subían sin cesar, Ikashiro guardaba su pequeño Den Den Mushi en la bolsa de su saco de color gris, que hacía juego con su pantalón. Sus pensamientos estaban en aquella batalla de hacía ya tanto tiempo, 29 años – no ha cambiado nada – si dijo en voz baja como si se recriminara algo.

- ¿Dijo algo, Almirante? – preguntó Hannyabal, lo que hizo reaccionar al marine, y aunque negó con la cabeza y un rostro frío y callado, sus pensamientos seguían dando vuelta por la batalla de Marienford, aquella donde Shirohige había muerto y que tanto había cambiado al mundo, o al menos así se pensaba.

- "Ahora será en Impel Down, ¿pero qué diferencia será con la otra? Muchas muertes no podrán evitarse" – y justo cuando suspiraba, sintió que el frío que desde hacía unos minutos se había presentado, cesó de pronto. La temperatura ya era normal, aunque no era que le interesara mucho.

- Estamos llegando al Level 6 Almirante, no demasiadas personas vienen a este lugar, ni siquiera marines – le dijo el vice alcaide y no más de tres minutos después, el ascensor se detuvo finalmente. Los dos guardias que acompañaban a Hannyabal y a Ikashiro abrieron las puertas del elevador y el pelirrosa vio entonces un pasillo largo, frío, de piedra, con celdas a los lados y al fondo que apenas alcanzaba a ver. No esperó a que sus acompañantes lo guiaran y salió del ascensor, aunque luego Hannyabal se puso al frente de él. Al verlo, los presos no demoraron en lanzarle toda clase de insultos y hasta escupitajos. Sin la autoridad de Magellan en ese lugar, no había quién los detuviera. Pero el marine antes conocido como Koby no prestó atención, a pesar de que sabía que con su Haki podría fácilmente intimidar –y más que eso, a muchos presos.

Hannyabal finalmente señaló el lugar donde estaba Gale. Luego del pasillo inicial, a la izquierda, el comandante de Sena estaba sentado, tras barrotes, pero sin grilletes en las manos, con la vista baja, sus ojos perdidos, como si no estuviera en este mundo. Al pararse frente a él, Ikashiro pudo comprobar la terrible habilidad de Kujira. Hannyabal ordenó al preso levantarse, pero no hubo respuesta, así que los guardias abrieron la celda y ellos mismos lo alzaron de los brazos – tardará mucho tiempo para que este hombre recupere el espíritu, y debo decir que Kujira no utilizó su habilidad al máximo – dijo Ikashiro viendo cara a cara al pirata.

Gale apenas pudo caminar hasta el ascensor casi arrastrado por los guardias; Ikashiro sentía pena por él, al menos hacía 29 años, Portgas D. Ace pudo despedirse de todos sus compañeros. Gale jamás habría tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo en esas condiciones.

Lina, por su parte, tras tomar algunos atajos, con la ayuda de Ali y Riko, pudo bajar al Level 4, sólo para encontrar a sus compañeros acorralados nuevamente por el alcaide Magellan. El enojo de la joven fue rápidamente sentido por el jefe máximo de la prisión, pues su Haki era ya intolerable. Ozzie y Kyo, junto a Noriko e Isauca, eran los que habían estado conteniendo al enemigo, pero no habrían demorado mucho tiempo. El par de chicas había regresado del Level 5, mientras que los otros había bajado a ayudar.

- Chiquilla, cometiste un gran error al regresar a enfrentarme.

- No podría dejar a mis amigos nunca, además lo venceré – y aunque no sabía cómo, Lina estaba segura de que podía hacerlo. Isauca vio la oportunidad y escapó del lugar jalando a Noriko y buscando alguna puerta. El nombre de su chico salió de su boca y pudo ser escuchado por el alcalde.

- No te gastes, pirata – la detuvo con su gruesa voz – ya han venido por él desde el momento en que empezamos a pelear. Seguramente ya está en camino al G-1 y de ahí a Marineford – aunque Isaura se negaba a creer en ello, Lina le hizo ver que tenía razón.

- Él no tiene porque mentirte, y aunque sólo hemos estado peleando un poco, puedo ver que no es alguien que diga estas cosas porque sí – la comandante de Sena clavó su mirada en la Princesa Pirata, petrificada, sin saber qué hacer, pero ésta le dio la respuesta – no pierdan tiempo, váyanse de aquí, suban y alcancen a quien sea que se lleve a ese pirata, vamos.

Noriko no titubeó y se llevó cargando a su amiga, mientras los piratas Doble Filo la siguieron, todos menos uno. Magellan por su parte, estaba listo a cerrarles el paso – tienen mucha confianza si creen que van a escapar de mí – pero al voltearse, vio venir un corte volador que alcanzó a desviar un poco con su veneno, pero que le dejó una ligera herida en la frente. Lina vio con una sonrisa a su capitán, quien ordenaba a sus tripulantes acompañar a Noriko e Isauca mientras él se quedaba allí.

- No te dejaré sola – le sonrió – voy a ayudarte a derrotarlo.

Y el pelirrojo atacaba por un frente mientras Lina lo hacía por el otro. Magellan tenía muchos problemas con Lina. La chica era muy rápida y podía predecir los movimientos del alcaide mientras que Ozzie lo distraía. Se dio cuenta de que el espadachín sería más fácil de derrotar y envió su hidra de veneno tras él. El pelirrojo se vio rápidamente acorralado, pero no tuvo miedo, pues cuando menos lo pensó Magellan, Lina ya estaba frente a él, y con uno de sus Saí, le cerró el ojo derecho, causando también la pérdida de mucha sangre.

Lina cayó al suelo de pie, pero luego se desvaneció. Ozzie, aprovechando el golpe, evitó la hidra y fue en ayuda de su nakama - ¿qué es lo que pasa, Lina? – la levantó un poco.

- Me siento muy mareada y… - exhalaba con fuerza; las gotas de sudor le caín por la frente cerrándole los ojos, incluso – cansada, mis piernas me duelen.

- ¡Niña tonta! – resonó la voz del viejo guardia, como si viniera del más profundo de los abismos, tanto que haría titubear hasta al guerrero más valiente, mientras que se tomaba el ojo con las manos – es obvio que el poder que tienes es mucho para ti, no puedes controlarlo, la sangre que fluye por tus venas es demasiado para ti ahora – se derribó en sus rodillas y el veneno dejó de salir de su cuerpo y miraba a la joven con el ojo sano. Ella, con esfuerzo, lograba levantarse, y aunque sus piernas le temblaban, parecía lista para reanudar el combate. Los ojos de Lina, invencibles, profundos, que irradiaban una fe que invitaría al más inocente de los animales a pisar el lugar más profundo del infierno, no hacían más que parecerse a los que Magellan había visto en Luffy en su enfrentamiento: Y esto, más que endurecer el corazón del alcaide, lo suavizó – niña – le dijo otra vez – detén esta guerra – le dijo para la sorpresa de la jovencita – no sólo esta guerra, acaba con esta era.

"Esta era necesita terminar, termina lo que tu padre comenzó, estoy cansado – se levantó de nuevo – cansado de tratar con la alimaña de este mundo, la alimaña que el gobierno esconde aquí para que nadie más la vea nunca. Si tienes esa gran determinación para vencerme, ve afuera y evita otra masacre como la de hace 29 años, este mundo está cansado de tanta sangre – la mirada de Lina se suavizó, sus piernas dejaron de temblarle y no se apoyó más en el brazo de Ozzie. Avanzó hacia el alcaide, con confianza; Ozzie intentó detenerla, sin éxito.

- Como lo supe desde un inicio, es usted un hombre honorable. Siento haberlo atacado, y siendo dos nosotros – le sonrió la chica.

- Vete antes de que me arrepienta – le dio él la espalda y no sin antes darle las gracias y hacerle una reverencia, la Princesa Pirata se retiró de ahí, acompañada por Ozzie. Magellan la observó alejarse poco a poco y subir por la escalera cuya puerta estaba abierta, así la habían dejado Noriko y los demás – seguramente en encanto y modales has perdido contra ella, Sombrero de Paja – dijo en voz baja, sonriendo irónicamente, cuando creía ver de nuevo a Luffy recorriendo la prisión, causando el mayor caos de la historia en ese lugar.

Ikashiro arribó a la puerta principal, llevando consigo a un muy débil Gale y viendo que había más del triple de acorazados de la marina que cuando había llegado. De uno de ellos se asomó una gruesa y alta figura, la cual llamó rápidamente al Almirante.

- A este barco has de traerlo, Ikashiro – le dijo el Almirante de la Flota, Akainu – aquí será la ejecución.

Por un momento, Koby pensó en huir, escapar, estar del otro lado del mundo. Veía a cientos de marines jóvenes arriba de los acorazados; temía por la vida de todos ellos y ahora no habría Shanks que detuviese la masacre. El derramamiento de sangre continuaría hasta que ya no quedara nada.

Pero no podía irse, no le era posible y ya estaba muy lejos todo el asunto, así que caminó hacia el barco, subió y entregó al prisionero. En cuanto lo tuvo, Akainu supo que no significaría una amenaza – esta vez ganaremos sin ningún problema – afirmó Sakazuki – viendo a este pobre diablo, sé que Sena no es alguien cercano al poder de Shirohige – dijo y luego mandó a que ataran a Gale al mástil principal de ese enorme acorazado; Ikashiro sentía que su corazón se encogía. Nunca estuvo preparado para aquella guerra y, a pesar de toda su experiencia, tampoco lo estaba para ésta.

Un grito de un joven marine, a lo lejos, interrumpió la atmósfera. Anunciaba algo. Había visto, en el horizonte, el avance de muchos barcos, los cuales no parecían marines; el momento había llegado. Muchos empezaron a temblar, a gritar de miedo, mientras que otros preparaban sus armas. Los vice almirantes que ya habían llegado, daban órdenes a todos sus subordinados. Akainu sabía que tenía que resistir los primeros minutos, antes de que los refuerzos, que ya estaban en camino desde Marineford, arribaran hasta Impel Down, además de que tenía la ventaja de que los cascos de los barcos piratas, no estaban hechos de kairouseki.

Pronto, tanto los Doble Filo, como Noriko e Isauca se dieron cuenta de que, en Impel Down, era mucho más fácil bajar que subir, pues a pesar de tener las llaves de la mayoría de las puertas, aún había oposición con guardias y demás bestias del lugar. La pirata de Sena era quien mostraba más vigor, destrozando todo lo que se ponía en su paso, con su gran fuerza. Kyo y Noriko protagonizaban una escena memorable, espalda con espalda, haciendo pedazos a quien se atreviera a curzarse en su camino. Anna, al mirarlos, se alegraba por ambos, pues Noriko, desde hacía tiempo, era su amiga, mientras que Kyo no dejaba de ser su nakama por más antipatía mutua que sintieran – no nacieron para ser enemigos, eso es seguro – se decía a sí misma, pero a la vez pensaba en Ozzie y se preocupaba porque tanto Lina como él, estuvieran bien.

El grupo logró llegar al Level 1, pero la sorpresa fue que Hannyabal y Saldeath tenían un ejército de Blugori destinados a detener el avance de los piratas. Ya estaban enterados de la situación afuera y, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué el grupo había escapado de Magellan, no estaban dispuestos a permitir más caos. Isauca, con desesperación en la mirada y el aliento, buscaba algún espacio débil para atacar, pero Noriko la detuvo, tomándole del hombro – yo me encargo – le dijo.

- Pero ya has hecho mucho por mí.

- ¿Somos amigas, no? – le sonrió dulcemente – eso hacen las amigas, se ayudan unas a las otras – y esta vez casi carcajeó, pues se dio cuenta de que las únicas dos personas que había llamado "amiga" en el mundo, eran piratas - ¿me ayudas, hermano mayor? – se volvió hacia Kyo y ésta asintió rápidamente.

- Son órdenes del capitán, debemos ayudarlas – dijo y luego echó una mirada a Anna, quien entendió de inmediato, que debía guiar a los demás hacia la salida.

- Ten cuidado, niño bonito.

- Tú también bruja.

- Es en serio – le dijo ella, más seria – no te mueras, por favor.

- Tú tampoco, cuídate, nakama.

Kyo se colocó junto a su hermana, con sus brazos extendidos, listo para hacer uso de sus artes marciales - ¿estás preparada, hermana? – preguntó y ella afirmó, empuñando su larga katana.

- Si voy a morir aquí, mejor que sea contigo, hermano – dijo ella y fue la primera en atacar, seguida por el pirata. La ofensiva fue aprovechada por Anna e Isauca, así como el resto de los Doble Filo, para escapar rumbo a la salida de la gran prisiòn. El poder de Kyo y Noriko fue suficiente, sino para abrumar, sí para distraer a los enemigos y dar tiempo a os demás para que escaparan. Hannyabal intentaba desesperadamente atrapar a Anna, pero Noriko fue más rápida que él y con un golpe de su espada, destrozó la lanza del vice alcaide y lo envió a volar, al tiempo que Kyo se encargaba de varios Blugori.

- ¿Qué veremos afuera? – preguntaba Anna a Tiger, pero éste poco sabía de ese lugar, pues jamás había estado ahí.

- Tiene que haber muchos barcos marines. Intentarán llevar a Gale a Marineford por eso debemos darnos prisa – decía Isauca.

Finalmente el grupo arribó a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada. Anna y Riko se adelantaron a abrirla, pero en ese instante, un gran temblor sacudió las paredes de Impel Down y los piratas cayeron al suelo. Pronto, el ruido se hizo ensordecedor: gritos, estruendos, disparos, choques de espadas. Isauca abrió sus ojos y su boca, grandes, sin saber si sonreír o no, y luego miró a Anna y a los otros – el capitán está aquí.

En efecto, los barcos más adelantados de la flota de Sena, ya habían comenzado la guerra. La batalla empezaba a extenderse alrededor de Impel Down, hasta casi medio kilómetro a la redonda, y aún faltaban muchas naves por llegar. Los inmensos Reyes del Mar que habitaban en las profundidades de esa parte del Calm Belt, sintieron el alboroto y se volvieron protagonistas propios del suceso, devorando de cuando en cuando a un grupo de hombres, sin importar que éstos fueran marines o piratas. Los guerreros más fuertes podían escapar o hasta herir a uno de estas gigantescas bestias, pero ahora eran un factor a tomar en cuenta.

- Ikashiro – le llamó Akainu al pelirrosa – eres el único Almirante que está aquí. En cuanto lleguen los Comandantes, irás tras ellos – le mandó, aunque el mismo Koby no estaba muy seguro de poder contra todos ellos, ya no podía decir más y moriría allí, de ser necesario.

Y no faltaba mucho. De hecho, algunos comandantes de cuerpos ya estaban por ahí, y el Almirante dejó el barco para ir tras de ellos. La Marina estaba en desventaja por ahora, pues los refuerzos aún demorarían en llegar y los más fuertes entre los presentes, tenían que hacerse sentir de inmediato. Ikashiro hizo pedazos dos decenas de barcos, y se llevó a un par de comandantes con ello.

Isauca y los Doble Filo salieron finalmente de la prisión, para ver la escena de destrucción y violencia. La pelinegro buscó con la mirada y vio llegar a algunos de sus barcos, los que estaban bajo su mando – vamos, vengan conmigo – les llaó a Anna y a los demás, pero la rubia no aceptó.

- Nos quedaremos aquí, a defendernos nosotros mismos, será mejor, pero gracias por la invitación – respondió. Isauca se quedó pensativa unos momentos, pero luego, disculpándose, trató de encontrar la forma de llegar hacia los navíos.

- Nos vemos entonces – dijo a los lejos – gracias por todo – se despidió finalmente y se marchó. Acto seguido, con su gran fuerza, detuvo un pequeño velero marine que estaba cerca y se adueño de él para unirse a su tripulación. Mientras tanto, Tiger veía que los piratas se estaban llevando la mejor parte, a pesar de la fuerza de Ikashiro y otros marines de alto rango que estaban por ahí. Parecía que las cosas iban a terminar pronto, cuando algunas explosiones surgieron de barcos del lado de los piratas.

- ¡Qué es eso? – señaló Lexy a una figura roja que volaba por encima del campo de batalla. También, del otro lado, Sena observó a la criatura y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

- ¿Es un dragón? – preguntó uno de sus comandantes.

- Es una fruta Zoan mítica, la del Dragón. No por nada Asterion es un Shichibukai.

- Pero aquí también hay una Shichibukai – dijo una voz femenina – yo me encargaré de él – afirmó mientras Asterion acababa con más piratas. Ella voló como una centella e interceptó al Dragón, haciéndolo caer junto con un estruendoso relámpago.

- ¡Ésa es Hikari-chan! – aseguró Riko, mientras sus compañeros asentían, pero no entendían por qué la pelirroja estaba atacando a su "compañero" Shichibukai. Parecía estar del lado pirata ahora. Hikari y Asterion cayeron en un barco y ahí comenzó al pelea entre ambos, entre fuegos eternos y poderosos relámpagos, esa zona fue como el mismo infierno, pero ambos guerreros estaban nulificados por el momento.

Ese lapso fue aprovechado por Sena y el resto de sus comandantes para arribar al centro de la zona de combate. Frente a las filas marines, Ikashiro era como una última defensa antes de arribar al barco de Akainu, donde Gale era prisionero. Sena mandó a sus comandantes atacar al Almirante. Koby sabía que era imposible detenerlos a todos a la vez, pero iba a intentarlo; sin embargo, en ese instante, varios fueron rechazados por ataques tan rápidos como el sonido.

- Perdona la tardanza – apareció Tashigi frente a él – pero ya estoy aquí. También Kujira y Hairowashi, echó una mirada hacia atrás, y los oros dos Almirantes aparecían al lado del navío principal de Akainu. Kujira subió a éste y se colocó junto a Gale; no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a ese pirata que ya estaba bajo su control.

Dentro de la prisión, Lina y Ozzie lograron llegar hasta el Level 1, donde había un verdadero ejército de Blugori, pero derrotados. En el centro de todos ellos, estaban dos figuras, recostadas una contra otra, cubiertos de sangre. La Princesa Pirata al inicio pensó lo peor, pero cuando los dos se acercaron a ese punto, Kyo abrió los ojos.

- Sólo descansábamos – le dijo – no pensabas que íbamos a morir aquí, ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó con entusiasmo Ozzie, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Veo que mi cuñada se preocupa por mí, buena señal – sonrió Noriko, haciendo que Lina se sonrojara y mejor apurara a todos para salir de ahí. Se ofreció a curarlos, pero ambos alegaron que no había tiempo para ello. El grupo pudo subir hasta la entrada y se reencontraron con sus amigos. La banda estaba reunida otra vez, finalmente y era hora de escuchar órdenes.

- Si vamos a actuar en esto, tenemos que hacerlo ya, aunque no estoy muy seguro cómo. Tal vez si hago pedazos a ese pobre diablo del Almirante de la Flota, esto se acabe.

- No es buena idea, será bastante difícil – dijo Lina – pero tenemos que rescatar a Gale, el chico de Isauca, y todo se calmará, al menos eso espero – el plan de la Princesa Pirata era acercarse hasta el barco de Sakazuki y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad – entre tú y yo – se refirió a Ozzie – podremos resistir a Akainu algunos momentos y tal vez podramos liberar a Gale.

- Nosotros trataremos de abrirles camino – dijo Kyo.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos metemos en este tipo de embrollos? No era suficiente con estar en Impel Down… - se quejó Sand, pero preparó su bazooka, y así lo hicieron los demás. Los marines entonces vieron que había un ataque desde otro flanco, y a pesar de la llegada de los refuerzos, ya todo estaba parejo. Los Doble Filo estaban estropeando la estrategia de la Marina.

Isauca tenía en la mira a Kujira, la Almirante que había derrotado a Gale, y a pesar de los intentos de Sena por detenerla, ella la lanzó un reto desde un barco cercano y la marine, orgullosa, y segura de sí misma, bajó a enfrentarla; sin embargo, rápidamente se vio que la fuerza bruta no era rival para la astucia y habilidad de Kujira y la pelea rápidamente volvió a favor de esta última.

- Pequeña, no creas que ti te pasará lo que a tu amigo, quien ha servido como señuelo, ¡secaré tu alma, hasta que tu cuerpo no sea más que un cascarón vacío! – sonrió con malicia.

Al mismo tiempo, Lina y Ozzie estaba por llegar al barco de Akainu. Hairoswashi había intentado ponerse en su camino, pero Kyo y Noriko habían aparecido para interceptarlo. Ambos peleaban ante él, aunque llevaban las de perder incluso desde que el combate estaba iniciando.

Ozzie fue el primero en pisar cubierta del enorme acorazado y tras eliminar a algunos marines, Lina subió también. Una plancha de aproximadamente cien metros, los separaba del Almirante de la Flota, quien se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia. Akainu afinó la vista mientras varios de sus subordinados eran derrotados y reconoció el rostro de la joven. La sangre y luego los puños comenzaron a hervirle.

- Ahí viene – señaló tranquila Lina y tanto ella como Ozzie evitaron el primer golpe.

- Era una hija del demonio y voy a terminar con la línea de tu asquerosa familia de una vez por todas – amenazó el marine.

- No lo hará, se lo aseguro – sonrió ella, irritando más al oficial. Pero Akainu demostró ser demasiado para ellos dos. Lina había sobreestimado sus propias habilidades y en pocos minutos, tanto ella como Ozzie, estaban al borde de ser derrotados.

- Voy a incinerarlos, no quedará nada de ustedes, ni de cualquier pirata que esté en este lugar – Akainu alzó su brazo y se disponía a matar a Lina, cuando un relámpago lo cubrió por completo, paralizándolo un momento. Una mujer levantó a la Princesa Pirata y la alejó del Almirante de la Flota.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi niña – Nami, la gata ladrona, sostenía su Clima Tact, interponiéndose entre el enorme oficial y la Princesa Pirata – no dejaré que le hagas algo – Akainu no pudo decir palabra alguna al ver a una miembro de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja frente a él, y así estuvo casi un minuto, hasta que recuperó la compostura.

- Si eres sólo tú, no será ningún problema.

- No estoy sola – sonrió ella – y pronto vendrán los demás, estoy segura – Usopp estaba no muy lejos, derrotando a decenas de marines, cuidando las espaldas a la navegante.

Cerca de ahí, Hairowashi tenía una dura pelea con los dos hermanos, pero ahora estaba al cien por ciento de sus condiciones físicas y estaba ganando el combate. Kyo no podía usar su Rokuougan contra alguien no se quedaba quieto. Noriko estaba más dañada que su hermano, y tras fallar un golpe quedó a merced del Almirante. Éste se preparó para un golpe fatal, pero fue detenido por alguien más.

- ¿Así que ahora tu pasatiempo es golpear jovencitas bellas? – y otro Sombrero de Paja aparecía en ese momento. Sanji, con su pierna, había detenido el ataque del marine y al mismo tiempo le causaba una expresión de terror – prepárate para otra paliza, marine asqueroso.

Y al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los Doble Filo fue defendido por un miembro de los Sombrero de Paja. Franky, Brook, Chopper y Robin junto a Seta también estaban ahí. El único que faltaba, era Zoro. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba junto a Nami, quien a pesar de toda su experiencia y la ayuda de Usopp, no podía contra el despiadado Almirante de la Flota.

- Yo estoy viejo, pero no oxidado, como ustedes, y haré lo que no pude hace tantos años – preparaba su burbujeante e hirviente mano derecha para acabar con la "Gata Ladrona" una vez que había derribado a Usopp. Pero, nuevamente, su ataque fue detenido, y esta vez no era por un pirata, sino por uno de los suyos.

- ¡Koby! – exclamó Nami al ver cómo el Almirante se interponía entre ella y la lava de Akainu. Ikashiro sufría una quemadura, pero no tan grave, debido a que había utilizado su Haki con Rasgos de Armadura.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Traidor!

- Traidor o no – respondió – jamás romperé una promesa a un amigo tan querido. No dejaré que le hagas nada a la hija o a la mujer de Monkey D. Luffy, a quien le debo todo lo que soy, no me importa si desde ahora dejo este uniforme.

- Luffy siempre hizo buenos amigos – se escuchó alguien más – y yo tampoco pienso romper la promesa – Roronoa Zoro subió al mismo barco, y al tiempo que se acomodaba Wadou Ichimoji en la boca, preparaba sus otras dos katana para atacar a Akainu, quien estaba totalmente acorralado.

Sin embargo, otra que estaba totalmente acorralada, era Isauca, pues la Almirante Kujira era demasiado para ella y no faltaría mucho para que la marine pudiera derrotarla completamente. El golpe final de Kujira era inminente, pero, de pronto, una torre de fuego apareció frente a ambas y obligó a la marine a separarse de la pirata.

- Si debo elegir un bando, elijo siempre al pirata – Graff Drake, con sus manos incandescentes, brillante como un par de soles, apareció en su pequeño barco, como una sombra, como si él y sus compañeros fuesen fantasmas. Pero ahora eran visibles, a los ojos de los marines, de los piratas de Sena y de los Doble Filo y Mugiwara. Sin embargo el combate generalizado estaba tan avanzado que no había margen para que la marina ahora se hiciera cargo de esta poderosa tripulación.

Ozzie y Lina, tras Ikashiro y Zoro, reconocieron a los lejos al pirata que ya habían topado anteriormente. Pero esta vez la pelea no era contra él, por lo que la situación era extraña – ¿qué hacemos Lina? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañera y ella recordó lo que el viejo Magellan le había dicho. Decidida a detener toda esa masacre, la Princesa Pirata buscó con la vista un lugar desde donde todos pudieran verla y pidió a su capitán que la acompañara.

Al mismo tiempo, Anna, quien estaba detrás de Franky, miraba fijamente al pequeño velero de Drake. Ahí, en la puerta que daba hacia el o los camarotes, estaba una muchacha. Rubia, con el cabello largo, rostro asustado y la Doble Filo la reconoció de inmediato a pesar de que hacía dos años que no la veía.

- ¡Danna! – la llamó desde lejos y la chica reaccionó, buscando el origen de la voz. Anna saltó y corrió hacia el frente, dándose a ver. Se acercó rápidamente, pero Akahige le cerró el paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña? - preguntó, mientras seguía amenazando a Kujira con sus poderes de Akuma no Mi. Ozzie, desde lo más alto de la construcción de Impel Down, donde apenas había subido junto a Lina, vio la escena y no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia ese lugar para proteger a su chica. Casi volando, el espadachín se interpuso entre Drake y Anna. Danna, por su parte, se adelantó para detener a Akahige.

- No le hagas nada – pidió la joven – ella es mi hermana – dijo y tanto Ozzie como Drake se sorprendieron bastante, aunque ya al ver bien a ambas chicas, era innegable el parecido, por algo eran gemelas, a pesar de que se comportaban tan distinto.

- ¿Dónde está papá? - preguntó Anna, pero su hermana no supo darle respuesta. Aún así, la última vez que lo había visto, estaba vivo, así que le dio esperanzas a la Doble Filo. - Vamos Danna, ven con nosotros, juntas buscaremos a papá.

- Yo... - decía la otra gemela, tras Akahige – estoy con Drake, no puedo ir contigo – respondió. Anna quiso actuar impulsivamente, pero se calmó. Vio el rostro de su hermana y se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba bien. De la forma en que se tomaba del brazo de ese pirata, era obvio que estaba enamorada.

Todo el suceso fue interrumpido por un grito fuerte acompañado de un aura tremenda, poderosa, pero a la vez cálida - ¡BASTA! - y todos los que estaban en ese lugar y no se desmayaron al recibir ese Haki con Rasgos de Dinastía, voltearon a ver a Lina, quien estaba en la parte más alta de Impel Down – ¿no se dan cuenta de que esto es inútil? Sena-san, ¿cómo puedes traer a morir hasta aquí a tus hombres? Y marines, ¿acaso quieren que este mundo desaparezca? Tanto odio, tanta sangre... todo debe terminar. Piensen un momento en sus familias, en sus seres queridos, en todos aquellos que estarían tristes si les llegara a pasar algo. Morirían sin razón, sin algo que tenga que ver con sus sueños. Aquí, en este mar que ni siquiera viento tiene.

Nami sonreía al ver a su hija dando un discurso ante poderes tan tremendos, reunidos en ese lugar. Koby asentía a cada una de las palabras de la Princesa Pirata y luego se volvió hacia Akainu – termine con esto. Deje ir a los piratas que siguen con vida y así muchos marines se salvarán – exigió a su superior – me ayudarás, ¿verdad Zoro-san, si el Almirante de la Flota no accede a esto?

- Por supuesto – respondió el espadachín – mis espadas siempre han querido sangre de esta basura.

Sena fue el primero en dar una orden y sus hombres empezaron a retirarse. Noriko había aprovechado la confusión para rescatar a Gale y a Isauca, quienes volvía a estar juntos finalmente, aunque el comandante tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en recuperación.

- Oye, Doble Filo – le llamó Drake la atención a Ozzie – tienes una aliada temible – se refirió a Lina – no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros, pero ten cuidado, que no debe faltar mucho para ese momento – a continuación, el pelirrojo llamó a sus hombres y también emprendieron la retirada, no sin antes esperar a que Danna, se despidiera de Anna. Ambas juraron volverse a ver pronto.

Lina bajó de donde había dado su mensaje y de inmediato fue rodeada de abrazos por parte de los Mugiwara. El cariño que habían sentido todos por Luffy, se multiplicaba cuando veían a la jovencita que llevaba el espíritu del Rey Pirata, y sobre todo, la voluntad de la D – está bien, está bien – pedía sonriendo – además esto no ha terminado, aún debemos encontrar los 10 Tesoros...

**EPILOGO**

En el Nuevo Mundo, el Thousand Sunny avanzaba con facilidad. Era un día curioso, pues hacía poco viento, el cielo estaba claro y el sol brillaba como hacía mucho Ozzie y Lina no lo veían. Anna estaba junto a ellos, o más bien entre los dos, dejando que el aire jugara con su cabello rubio, ahora mucho más largo; había pasado más de un año desde la batalla de Impel Down y sólo dos tripulaciones competían por los 10 Tesoros del Mugiwara.

- Pronto veré a Danna, ¿verdad? - preguntaba la arquera, sabiendo que el choque entre Ozzie y Drake era inevitable.

- Si ellos tienen cuatro tesoros y nosotros seis, debe ser así – respondió Lina, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

- Espero que nos dejes algo, princesita. Ya nadie quiere cruzarse con nosotros por tu culpa.

- Ozzie también es fuerte, él derrotará a Drake, seguramente.

El pelirrojo no decía nada. Había aprendido a ser más callado últimamente, pero le llenaba de emoción enfrentarse a su gran rival dentro de poco tiempo – Anna tiene razón. Sería mejor que no pelearas, porque si es así, la pelea va a ser bien corta. Todos los hombres de Akahige son pobres diablos...

**Sé que ha sido un poco fácil hacer ese final. Créanme que tenía muchas más ideas y que he dejado muchísimas cosas en el tintero. El tercer Emperador Pirata tenía pensado que fuera Ace, pero pues, ya saben lo que ha sucedido en la historia de Oda-sensei.**

**Luego no he podido desarrollar más a personajes como Alí, Lexy y Tiger como habría querido; tenía pensado también involucrar más a la banda de Kai y Dinora y revelar además que Hyuuga era uno de los hermanos mayores de Rella, por ejemplo, y muchas otras de esas cosas. También tenía pensado reutilizar a Delta y, bueno, si sigo no terminaría.**

**Es precisamente por eso que he decidido darle un final al fic. Un final que no es un final, ya lo sé, pero al menos lo he completado. Si seguí alargando la historia, estoy seguro que no la hubiera terminado y todo habría quedado inconcluso, así que decidí completarla así, de golpe. Una disculpa por eso, realmente ya me era difícil hilvanar las situaciones e imaginar más ideas cada vez, más cosas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron un review alguna vez, a todos aquellos que se leyeron al menos un capítulo, o todos xD Se los agradezco muchísimo.**

**Seguiré con los fics, por supuesto, pero no tan largos. No demoraré demasiado en actualizar el de Lina-chan, que tampoco le falta mucho para terminar.  
**

**Nos Vemos!**


End file.
